BH6: Era de Control Maestro
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: Pasaron 2 meses de la derrota de Callaghan. Hiro y GoGo están enamorados y mas dispuestos a decírselos. Tadashi había sido raptado y llevado a China, ahora que volvió Honey no quiere separarse de él, se unen nuevos miembros a los grandes héroes y una nueva amenaza para los héroes aparece, amenaza que soltará una verdad del padre de Hiro y Tadashi.
1. Capítulo 1: el inicio

**Aquí está el remake de mi fic "BH6: parque robojurásico", el cuál llamé "BH6: mundo robojurásico". Aquí le voy a dar otra forma de vivir a Tadashi, y vi Jurassic World el cuál me dio ideas. Y lo voy a hacer más pegado a Marvel que a Disney, pero tranquilos lectores y lectoras, hay cosas que no cambiaré, aun habrá HiroGo y TadaHoney. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** el inicio

En la noche, en el Instituto de San Fransokyo, todos huían de un incendio que se llevaba a cabo en el auditorio de este, en lo que escapaban 1 joven pelinegro de ojos cafés corría con otro menor que él y se dirigió con una mujer, ambos, Hiro y Tadashi Hamada.

"¿Están todos bien?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Si, pero el profesor Callaghan sigue allá adentro" -dijo la mujer

Tadashi lo pensó y fue corriendo al auditorio, pero Hiro lo detuvo.

"TADASHI NO" -gritó Hiro

Tadashi volteó a ver al auditorio y luego a su hermano.

"Callaghan está ahí, no puedo dejarlo comprende" -dijo Tadashi

Tadashi se fue corriendo al auditorio, ya dentro se puso a buscar a su profesor.

"PROFESOR" -gritaba Tadashi- "PROFESOR"

El lugar se estaba desmoronando.

"PROFESOOOOOORRRR" -gritó Tadashi pero de repente es atrapado por un grupo de personas con ropa de bomberos

"Te tenemos" -dijo 1 de ellos con acento chino- "¿creíste que te escaparías de nosotros eh? ¿Robert Callaghan?"

"Yo no soy..." -iba a decir pero lo adormecieron con cloroformo

"Señor tenemos a Callaghan lo llevaremos a China ya" -dijo otro por un celular

Una viga cayó sobre 1 de ellos, el golpe fue tan fuerte que murió.

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" -preguntó otro

"Déjalo está muerto, y nosotros ya casi si no salimos" -dijo el del teléfono y todos se van con un noqueado Tadashi

Eso fue lo que pasó, pero la duda, ¿qué pasó después de que Callaghan le dio el sobre a Hiro y antes de que regresaran para ver el auditorio en llamas? Pues retrocedamos 1hr antes.

"Sr. Krei, eso es de mi hermano" -dijo Tadashi refiriéndose al micro-bot

"Oh, cierto" -dijo Krei dándole el micro-bot a Hiro y se va

"Te veré en clase entonces" -dijo Callaghan dándole un sobre a Hiro

Hiro y sus amigos y familia salieron para celebrar, en lo que Callaghan los veía, pero un hombre se le acercó, un hombre que pensó que no volvería a ver, un hombre chino con esmoquin.

"Robert Callaghan, gusto en verte de nuevo" -dijo el chino

"Liang Chong, quisiera decir lo mismo" -dijo Callaghan con su expresión fría

"Y dime, ¿consideraste mi oferta?" -dijo Chong

"Si, y la rechazo" -dijo Callaghan

"Robert, te recuerdo que esto puede resolverte la vida" -dijo Chong

"Y yo te recuerdo que no fui el único que participó en ese trabajo" -dijo Callaghan

"Lo sé, pero Stan Lee es muy conocido por todo el mundo y eso me traería problemas, Emile Mondavarious desapareció sin dejar rastro, Darwin Skywalker murió en el proyecto, y Tenzin Hamada murió hace 10 años en un accidente con su esposa hace 10 años" -dijo Chong- "eres el que me queda"

"Ya te dije que no Liang" -dijo Callaghan

"Robert déjame decirte que puede pasar si te rehúsas" -dijo Liang

"Lo sé y no me importa, perdí a mi hija, ya nada me queda para seguir viviendo, lo único que me mantiene sin ganas de dispararme a mí mismo son mis alumnos" -dijo Callaghan- "así que adiós"

Chong se fue, al salir se encontró con los mismos hombres que raptaron a Tadashi.

"Dijo que no, ya saben qué hacer" -dijo viéndolos con botellones con gasolina y 1 con cerillos

"¿cómo sabe que él saldrá al final?" -preguntó 1 de ellos

"lo conozco bien, iré al aeropuerto, lo quiero en China para mañana" -dijo Chong

Cuando el auditorio estaba incendiándose, Callaghan encontró los micro-bots de Hiro y se escudó con ellos, ya sabía que Chong causó el incendio, pero cuando se protegió ahí fue cuando Tadashi entró y ya saben lo que pasó después.

 **-Al día siguiente en China**

En China en una cueva muy lejos de Pekín estaban un grupo de terroristas, los mismos que raptaron a Tadashi con Chong todos viendo una figura sentada y amarrada con la cabeza cubierta con un saco de lona.

"Zhèlǐ shì de, xiānshēng, luóbótè·kǎlā hàn jiàoshòu" -dijo 1 de ellos (Traducción: Aquí lo tiene señor, el profesor Robert Callaghan)

"Gàn dé hǎo wǒ dí shìbīng, yǒu nín de zhīchí, wǒmen jiāng shì zuìqiáng dà de guójiā zài shìjiè shàng" -dijo Chong quitándole el saco de la cabeza (Traducción: Bien hecho mis soldados, con su apoyo seremos el país más poderoso del mundo)

Chong se sorprendió de ver a Tadashi.

"Zhè shì shénme?! Báichī, zhè bùshì luóbótè·kǎlā hàn cuòle rén!" -gritó Chong enfurecido (Traductor: ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Idiotas este no es Robert Callaghan se equivocaron de persona!)

"Tā shì wǒmen nà dòng lóu kàn dào zhǐyǒu yīgè" -dijo otro (Traductor: Él es el único que vimos en ese edificio)

Vieron que Tadashi se estaba despertando, el cloroformo lo tuvo noqueado un largo tiempo. Al despertar se asustó mucho al ver dónde estaba.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿dónde estoy? ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?" -dijo Tadashi alterado

"Tranquilo muchacho, un pequeño malentendido" -dijo Chong- "mi nombre es Liang Chong, soy amigo de tu profesor"

"¿Callaghan? ¿él está bien?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Lo sentimos muchacho pero él murió en el incendio" -mintió Chong

"No" -dijo Tadashi

"Lo sé duele, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?" -preguntó Chong

"1ro quiero saber dónde estoy y por qué estoy aquí y por qué estoy atado" -dijo Tadashi poniéndose firme

"Como dije es un malentendido, les pedí a mis trabajadores que rescataran a Robert y traerlo a China para que fuera atendido si recibió daño, pero te trajeron a ti, y las cuerdas eran porque él suele ser muy terco y loco" -mintió Chong

"Espere, ¿ESTOY EN CHINA?" -dijo Tadashi más alterado

"Si, ¿y tu nombre?" -preguntó Chong

"Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada, fui su mejor alumno" -dijo Tadashi

"¿Hamada?, ¿eres algo de Tenzin Hamada?" -dijo Chong sorprendido

"¿Conoce a mi padre?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Éramos amgos también" -volvió a mentir- "¿entiendes el chino?"

"No" -dijo Tadashi

"Entendido, discúlpanos un momento" -dijo Chong

Chong regresó con sus trabajadores.

"Zhège nánhái dān zēng bīntián de érzi, lìng yīgè shuí zài CM jìhuà gōngzuò, shì luóbótè·kǎlā hàn de zuì hǎo de xuéshēng, tā kěndìng gòngxiǎng chéngxù, kěnéng bù zǒng shì jiāo shuǐ, zhè jiāhuo kěyǐ bāngzhù wǒmen wǒmen de xiàngmù" -dijo Chong (Traducción: Este chico es hijo de Tenzin Hamada, otro de los que trabajo en el programa CM, y es el mejor alumno de Robert Callaghan, de seguro él le compartió el programa, puede que siempre no la regaran, este chico puede servirnos para nuestro proyecto)

"Nà shì tā de érzi méiyǒu yóuyù, dàn kǎlā hàn kěyǐ kěndìng de shì nǐ fēnxiǎng yīqiè ma?" -preguntó otro de sus soldados (Traductor: Que sea su hijo no lo dudamos pero ¿puede estar seguro que Callaghan le comparte todo?)

Chong pensó lo que dijo y fue con Tadashi.

"Disculpa Hamada, pero, siendo el mejor alumno de Robert... ¿él te compartía sus conocimientos? ¿todo?" -preguntó Chong

"Si, hasta sus penas las compartía conmigo" -dijo Tadashi- "oigan me gustaría hablarle a mi familia, deben estar preocupados por mi"

"Ellos creen que estás muerto, y que se quede así" -dijo Chong

"¿Qué por qué?" -dijo Tadashi

"Te necesitamos para un trabajo especial, íbamos a usar a tu profesor pero tú puedes servirnos" -dijo Chong

"Me niego" -dijo Tadashi

"Mmm... ok, huǒjimen, gěi chū liǎo rúguǒ nǐ jùjué huì fāshēng shénme de yùlǎn. Ránhòu dài tā qù kàn yīshēng bǎ lín zhīdào" -dijo Chong

Chong se fue, y la cosa se puso violenta, los soldados se pusieron a apalear al pobre Tadashi, pero no eran tan rudos, lo necesitaban para que pudiera trabajar, terminaron dejándolo inconsciente, malherido y se lo llevaron arrastrando a otro cuarto de la cueva donde estaba una mujer pelinegra con una bata de científico y la ropa sucia y algo maltratada.

"Wǒmen dài láile gōngsī, bǎ tā dāng tā xǐng lái de shìqíng" -dijo 1 de los soldados (Traducción: Te trajimos compañía, cuando despierte ponlo al tanto de la cosa)

La Dra. Lin se acercó a Tadashi que tenía marcas de golpes, rasguños, sangre saliendo por algunas partes, ella se sintió mal por él y decidió atenderlo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el cap**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Qué pasará con Tadashi?**

 **¿Podrá escapar de su prisión?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

 **El próximo cap: "Capítulo 2: amor revelado"**


	2. Capítulo 2: título largo

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Andrea Frost Queen.** Bueno si quieres ver a qué va el proyecto sigue leyendo el fic. Bueno el nombre me llamó la atención así que lo uusé y gracias por el review.

 **Zuri Hinamori Tomago.** No despertó en Japón despertó en China, y si pobre Tadashi. Si quieres saber si alguien va a pretenderlo sigue leyendo el fic. No cambiaré la cita dije no quitaría nada, sólo sería un remake. Menciono a los autores cuando respondo sus comentarios.

 **Conuk.** El apellido lo saqué de Anakin Skywalker, pero el nombre se lo puse yo, soy fan de Star Wars, culpable. Bueno aquí tienes el remake.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **2:** persecución policial, amor revelado y un milagro

Era un nuevo día en San Fransokyo, habían pasado 2 meses desde la derrota de Callaghan quien intentó eliminar a Alistair Krei por haber creído que mató a su hija. Callaghan ahora estaba en prisión y era visitado por su ella. Hiro Hamada seguía yendo a la universidad junto a sus amigos Fred, Wasabi-no-Ginger, Honey Lemon y GoGo Tomago además acompañado de su robot enfermero Baymax. Todos habían superado la supuesta muerte de Tadashi Hamada el hermano de Hiro, aunque Honey aun lo extrañaba, ella estaba enamorada de él y él correspondía ese amor, pero el destino fue muy cruel. Pero ellos no eran los únicos enamorados, Hiro empezó a sentir algo por su amiga GoGo y ella sentía lo mismo que él pero ella no quería aceptar eso, se decía a sí misma que no podía enamorarse, pero también pensaba que ¿qué tal si sí? Bueno en la actualidad, unas patrullas policiacas estaban persiguiendo un camión blindado y en un helicóptero de las noticias estaba la señora que daba las noticias.

"estoy en los cielos de San Fransokyo donde unos delincuentes después de haber robado el 1er banco de la ciudad ahora intentan huir de la policía" –dijo la señora

Mientras tanto en tierra los ladrones iban a todo lo que daban para escapar de los policías

"DIGANLE HOLA A LA HERMANDAD DE LOS COLMILLOS" –gritó el líder de los ladrones mostrando un tatuaje de la mandíbula de una cobra manejando el camión

Las patrullas iban rodeando el camión, el líder decidió pasar sobre una aplastándola y pasando.

"por lo visto los ladrones se lo toman enserio y la gente se pregunta lo mismo, ¿quién podrá ayudarnos?" –de repente se oye otro ruido y ven en la escena acercarse una luz azul, una purpura y una roja, un punto saltando de edificio en edificio, una motocicleta rosada y alguien en patines- "parece que nuestra pregunta fue respondida, llegaron nuestros protectores"

Unas personas los vieron pasar.

"los grandes héroes" –dijo una señora

"SALUDOS PEATONES" –gritó Hiro en el aire volando en una patineta voladora sin ruedas

A su lado iba Baymax volando con su armadura y GoGo volando con sus discos en los pies, saltando de edificio en edificio iba Fred con su traje de monstruo y no solo saltando también corría por los muros, Honey iba en una moto seguida de Wasabi quien iba en patines de levitación magnética. Hiro había mejorado los trajes y dio más equipo a sus compañeros: a sí mismo, su armadura le puso palmas magnéticas para adherirse en cualquier metal, una patineta voladora impulsada por cohetes, unos arpones de láser que hizo en el laboratorio para en caso de caer engancharse en algo y capturar a alguien, a GoGo le puso unas turbinas en los discos de sus pies para volar, a Fred le mejoró el impulso para saltar más alto y lejos, además un adhesivo para correr por paredes y techos y además de lanzar llamas también podía lanzar hielo y humo, a Wasabi le mejoró sus espadas para que de ellas pudiera disparar láseres cortantes y le añadió a su traje unos patines de levitación magnética, a Honey le añadió un arma a su bolso de químicos conectada a este a través de una manguera transparente, recarga y guarda hasta 5 esferas químicas y dispara sin tener que poner la mano cada que tome una, eso ahorra tiempo, además de una moto que le regaló su padre y ella mejoró. Además los cascos de todos ahora tenían un material cristalino a prueba de balas y unidireccional, de esos que tienen una ventana de un lado y un espejo del otro, para que la gente no vea sus rostros.

Hiro bajó lento hasta llegar al camión y tocó la puerta del piloto.

"toc toc, señor ladrón" –el líder le abre la ventana- "hola somos los grandes héroes, llámenos así o llámenos los 6 grandes héroes pero no nos llamen tarde para cenar ¿entendió?" –dijo y el ladrón iba a golpearlo pero evadió- "¿no me da la mano o es de los que abrazan?"

"soy de los que matan" –dijo sacando un arma

"WOW ESTÁ BIEN" –dijo evadiendo antes de que disparara

Honey y Wasabi ya estaban detrás del camión, la puerta de atrás del camión se abre mostrando a 2 delincuentes armados que empiezan a disparar pero evadían.

"¿QUÉ ESTÁN LOCOS? ASÍ NOS MATARÁN" –gritó Honey

"CREO QUE ESA ES LA IDEA" –dijo Wasabi

Honey cargó 2 esferas químicas y las disparó a las armas de los ladrones cubriéndolas de mezcla, Wasabi dispara 2 láseres cortantes que parten en 2 las armas. Un peatón iba cruzando la calle sin cerciorarse del peligro que se acercaba.

Hiro notó eso- "BAYMAX SALVA AL PEATÓN" –gritó

Baymax aumentó velocidad y antes de que el camión lo atropellara Baymax lo atrapa.

"siempre mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle" –dijo Baymax y se va volando

"si, GRACIAS" –dijo el peatón

Mientras con Hiro y el líder.

"oye ¿necesitas ayuda con el arma? deja te ayudo" –dijo disparando un arpón láser de su muñeca y lanza el arma fuera del camión- "FRED, GOGO VENGAN"

Ella se acerca volando a Hiro y empieza a patinar y Fred da un salto aterrizando en el capó del camión.

"RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR" –rugió Fred al líder

"OYE, BÁJATE" –dijo el líder

"ESCUCHA ANDO APURADO HOY ES DÍA DE PIZZA ASÍ QUE HAGAMOSLO RÁPIDO" –gritó para luego ser mojado por los limpiadores mientras el tipo reía y luego los congela- "A VER COMO LO HACES DE NUEVO"

De repente suena el teléfono de Hiro.

"AY NO ES MI TÍA CASS" –dijo Hiro

"LLÁMALA DESPUÉS" –gritó GoGo

"NO PUEDO" –contestó Hiro y contesta el teléfono- "¿hola?"

Como en las caricaturas la pantalla se divide en 2, una mitad mostrando el robo y la otra mostrando el café de la tía Cass.

"Hiro ¿dónde andas? Hace 2 horas debiste regresar de la escuela" –dijo la tía Cass

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhh, es que… es que me quedé después de clases ayudando a mis amigos en… un proyecto de ciencias" –dijo Hiro a punto de ser golpeado por el líder pero evade- "OYE NO ANDES DE APROVECHADO"

"¿qué no ande de aprovechado quién?" –dijo la tía

"aaaaaaaahhhhhh, es que Wasabi se quedó dormido y Fred le quiso pintar unos bigotes" –dijo Hiro

"ESO NO ES CIERTO" –gritó Fred

"AY PERO ES PA QUE SE LO CREA" –gritó Hiro fuera del teléfono y de repente empieza a ser ahorcado- "OYE SUELTAME"

"¿Qué te suelte quién?" –dijo la tía

"aaaaahhhhhh, es que ya sabes lo cariñosa que es Honey" –dijo Hiro sofocándose- "y abraza fuerte"

GoGo lanzó un disco que hizo que soltaran a Hiro.

"oye Hiro… ¿lo que oigo son sirenas?" –dijo la tía algo preocupada

"aaaahhhhh, si, es que el experimento es con sirenas de patrulla" –dijo Hiro- "bueno debo irme te veo luego" –dijo y cuelga y la pantalla vuelve a la normalidad

Todos se agrupan.

"OK COMO DIJO FRED HAGÁMOSLO RÁPIDO" –gritó Hiro- "WASABI DESHAZTE DE ESOS NEUMÁTICOS"

Wasabi se pone frente al camón cara a cara, cae al suelo bocarriba con los brazos extendidos y el camión pasa sobre él cortando los neumáticos y los rines empiezan a soltar chispas.

"HONEY HAZ QUE FRENE" –gritó Hiro

Honey carga 4 esferas, dispara 2 a los rines derechos, se pasa al otro lado y dispara las otras 2 haciendo que poco a poco el camión se detenga

"BAYMAX DETENLO" –gritó Hiro

Baymax se puso frente al camión y lo detiene con su fuerza, sacan a los ladrones del camión, llega la policía y los arrestan.

"gracias grandes héroes, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto" –dijo el jefe de policías

"todo por ustedes, bien equipo vámonos de aquí" –dijo Hiro

Los chicos se fueron de ahí al café de la tía de Hiro.

"tía ya llegamos" –dijo Hiro llegando junto a sus amigos quienes ya no usaban los trajes

"Hiro, ¿cómo les fue en su experimento?" –dijo la tía junto con el gato

"¿cuál experimento?" –dijo Hiro y luego recuerda- "ah si el experimento con las sirenas, pues falló un poco pero lo tendremos terminado, ¿cierto chicos?"

"uuuhhh si" –dijeron los chicos en coro

"bueno mejor preparémonos porque en 2 semanas inician las vacaciones de invierno y poner las decoraciones navideñas" –dijo la tía Cass

"ah cierto, muy pronto en unas semanas será navidad, nuestra 1ra navidad con Baymax" –dijo y luego se pone triste- "también la 1ra sin Tadashi"

Los chicos se ponen tristes también.

"todos lo extrañamos Hiro, pero la vida sigue" –dijo la tía Cass- "él no hubiera querido que nos sintiéramos mal"

"si, oigan ¿les gustaría pasar las fiestas con nosotros?" –dijo Hiro a sus amigos

"nos gustaría, oigan se me ocurrió una idea, podríamos pasar las fiestas en my house, toda la familia se unirá y dijeron que podía llevar amigos" –dijo Fred

"lo pensaremos" –dijo Wasabi

"oigan vi las noticias y vi a los grandes héroes, el cómo detuvieron a los delincuentes, eso fue increíble, pero… respecto al chico de púrpura, sus padres deben ser muy irresponsables para dejar a su hijo hacer esas cosas peligrosas" –dijo la tía Cass poniendo nervioso a Hiro

"o en este caso su tía" –dijo Fred para luego ser golpeado en la panza por Hiro

"¿a qué te refieres Fred?" –dijo la tía Cass

"a nada ya sabes lo loco que es" –dijo Hiro y le susurra a Fred- "si llegas a decirle haré tu vida miserable"

"ok" –dijo Fred

"bueno los veré en la escuela mañana nos vemos" –dijo Hiro

"si nos vemos" –dijeron todos y se fueron, pero antes de que GoGo se fuera

"oye Hamada" –dijo llamando su atención- "bien hecho, estuviste increíble" –dijo con una sonrisa que puso nervioso a Hiro

"ah… si… tú también lo estuviste" –dijo Hiro sonrojado, cosa que sonrojó a GoGo y ella se fue

"wow es tan lindo cuando se pone nervioso" –se dijo GoGo a sí misma y luego reacciona- "no, no GoGo no puedes decir eso no puedes enamorarte de él"

"¿y por qué no?" –oyó una voz, se da vuelta y ve a su amiga Honey y se le acerca- "él es un chico listo, lindo y tierno y por lo que veo tú también le gustas"

"es que no puedo enamorarme de él, de todos los chicos en San Fransokyo ¿por qué él? Él es solo un niño" –dijo GoGo

"ni tanto, él tiene 15" –dijo Honey ya que Hiro cumplió la semana pasada

"aun así yo soy mayor yo tengo 17 y cumpliré 18 en Febrero" –dijo GoGo

"ay ¿qué son 3 años? No hay ley que prohíba a una chica tener un novio menor, muchas tienen novios incluso 10 años menores, y le compenza lo que se estiró en 3 meses, ahora asemeja tu estatura. Además te aconsejo que se lo digas mientras tienes la oportunidad" –dijo Honey- "nunca sabes cuando pueda pasar algo que te quite a Hiro, podría irse lejos, empezar a salir con otra, o podría morir. No cometas mí mismo error, yo llevé años enamorada de Tadashi, pero nunca le dije y él ahora ya no está, aprovecha a Hiro mientras aun lo tienes porque puede que mañana se vaya y lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida" –dijo Honey soltando algunas lágrimas por recordar a Tadashi

Esas palabras hicieron sentir mal a GoGo, ella ya sabía que a Honey le gustaba Tadashi y él una vez le dijo que él sentía lo mismo, pero el destino los separó.

"lo siento tanto" –dijo GoGo

"te daré hasta mañana para que se lo digas, sino yo le diré lo que sientes y el resto dependerá de ti" –dijo Honey poniendo nerviosa a GoGo

"no hablas enserio" –dijo GoGo

"claro que lo hago, vele el lado bueno te haría un favor" –dijo y se va- "tienes hasta mañana" –dijo y se va de ahí

"… mañana será un laaaaaaarrrrrrrgo día" –dijo GoGo para luego irse

 **-Con Hiro**

Hiro estaba en su cuarto junto con Baymax.

"¿te pasa algo Hiro?" –preguntó Baymax

"nada Baymax te lo juro" –dijo Hiro- "y no vayas a escanearme"

"escaneo completo" –dijo Baymax ganándose una mirada de Hiro- "tu nivel de hormonas está elevado, y sientes ciertos comportamientos cuando estás cerca de alguien, mi diagnóstico es que… estás enamorado"

Hiro se sobresaltó.

"Baymax eso no es cierto" –dijo sobresaltado, su tía podía escucharlos

"Hiro, no puedes esconder tus sentimientos" –dijo Baymax

"… es cierto, estoy enamorado de GoGo" –dijo Hiro

"el remedio para eso… debes decirle lo que sientes, nunca sabes qué pasará si no te arriesgas" –dijo Baymax- "lo mismo le dije a Tadashi, él tenía el mismo problema con Honey"

"¿Tadashi estaba enamorado de Honey? Wow, eso nunca me lo dijo" –dijo Hiro y luego se pone triste- "ahora entiendo el por qué ella sufrió más por eso, ella también lo estaba de él, pero tuvo que pasar lo de la explosión" –dijo y notó que Baymax intentaba contactarse- "¿a quién llamas?"

"a GoGo, para que le digas" –dijo Baymax

"BAYMAX ESPERA" –dijo Hiro cerrando la pantalla en el pecho de Baymax- "yo le diré, no ahorita, lo haré cuando la tenga frente a frente, ¿ok?"

"de acuerdo" –dijo Baymax- "¿estás satisfecho con tu cuidado?"

"si, gracias estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado" –dijo Hiro

Dicho eso Baymax se guardó en su estuche.

"está decidido, se lo diré mañana… será un laaaaarrrrrrrgo día" –dijo Hiro para luego empezar a hacer la tarea

 **-Al día siguiente**

Todos fueron a la universidad, Hiro preparó sus cosas, se despidió de su tía y tomó un autobús que lo llevó a su escuela. Mientras tanto GoGo iba llegando en una motocicleta Sterling 1964 (como la de Sam de "iCarly" y "Sam y Cat"), se detuvo frente a la escuela y se quitó su caso.

"GOGO" –oyó a alguien llamarla y vio a Honey

"Honey" –fue lo único que dijo GoGo para entrar

"oye madrugaste no te vi en el departamento" -dijo Honey *****

"quería venir temprano hoy" -dijo GoGo

"y ¿le dirás?" –dijo Honey

"¿decirle qué a quién?" –dijo GoGo

"no te hagas, sabes a quién y a qué me refiero" –dijo Honey

Ella suspira- "no sé, la verdad no sé" –dijo GoGo

"oh vamos amiga, no me digas que no le dirás" –dijo Honey y luego se da cuenta de lo que pasa- "ya sé lo que pasa, temes que se repita la historia de Taejo (se pronuncia "taiyo")"

Ella se enoja- "no me lo recuerdes" –dijo GoGo

"no si lo haré, fueron novios por 2 años, le diste todo tu amor, cuando tuvo leucemia tú pagaste su operación para salvar su vida ¿y cómo te lo pagó el patán? Dejándote por otra chica" –dijo Honey

"si, desde entonces no volví a amar a nadie, además Taejo no era lo que podía decirse el novio perfecto, él era el único que me besaba y cuando yo quería besarlo no me dejaba, ni siquiera me abrazaba o me dejaba abrazarlo" –dijo GoGo- "no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar"

"ay amiga, puede que te hayan lastimado en el pasado, pero con ver a Hiro sé que es un buen chico, que no se atrevería a lastimarte, alguien que si te va a amar por siempre" –dijo Honey- "dale otra oportunidad al amor, como te dije no cometas mí mismo error, tal vez para mi sea tarde pero para ti no, sé feliz GoGo, además recuerda que si hoy no le dices yo se lo diré"

"… debo pensarlo, no sé si esté lista, le daré tiempo" –dijo GoGo

Dicho eso ella se fue.

"ay GoGo, espero que si lo considere" –dijo Honey- "si no yo le diré a Hiro"

Mientras tanto Hiro estaba saliendo del autobús para ir a la escuela mientras hablaba solo.

"ok Hiro, está decidido, hoy le dirás a GoGo lo que sientes por ella" –dijo Hiro- "debo decidir la forma de decírselo, recuerda que es una chica especial, ay si tan solo fuera tan fácil decirle "GoGo… yo te amo""

"UUUUUHHHH" –oyó el clásico sonido de sirenas y volteó a ver a Fred con su disfraz de mascota con el letrero y a Wasabi- "GoGo yo te amo y quiero ser tu novio" –dijo Fred y él y Wasabi ríen

"no se burlen" –dijo Hiro avergonzado- "debo de dejar de pensar en voz alta"

"oye lo sentimos pero si admite que es divertido, te gusta una chica mayor" –dijo Wasabi

"no hay ley que prohíba eso" –dijo Hiro

"¿y cuándo se lo dirás?" –dijo Fred

"no sé, saben lo muy nervioso que me pongo al hablarle más lo estaré al querer decirle lo que siento" –dijo Hiro- "tengo miedo"

"amigo es normal sentir miedo" –dijo Wasabi- "no vas a decir un discurso o a jugar, vas a decirle a la chica de tus sueños lo que sientes, para que veas que eres mi amigo te daré un consejo que le dio mi abuelo a mi padre y gracias a este él y mi mamá están juntos, los 20seg (20 segundos)"

"¿20seg?" –dudó Hiro

"si, los 20seg de valor" –dijo Wasabi- "por 20seg te quitas tu miedo y hablas"

"¿por 20seg? Con 20seg no lograré mucho" –dijo Hiro

"amigo, a veces solo necesitas 20seg para cambiar tu vida y te prometo que el resultado será maravilloso" –dijo Wasabi- "sigue el consejo"

"bueno nos vemos" –dijo Fred

Hiro decidió entrar ya a la escuela, estaba tan concentrado en lo de GoGo que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, habiendo llegado a la puerta del salón puso su mano en ella pero otra mano se puso antes y ambas se tomaron, él reaccionó y vio a GoGo, ambos sonrojados se sueltan.

"después de ti" –dijo Hiro

"gracias" –dijo GoGo entrando

Durante la clase tanto Hiro como GoGo apenas ponían atención, Hiro estaba en una mesa científica junto con Wasabi, GoGo estaba en otra junto con Honey. Hiro decidió terminar con eso, escribió una nota en una hoja de su cuaderno, la arrancó, la hizo bolita, se cercioró que el profesor no lo viera y una vez confirmado eso lanzó la hoja a la mesa de las chicas cayendo frente a GoGo, ella tomó la hoja y dudosa la desenrolla y esta decía: "veme en el auditorio después de clases. Atte: Hiro Hamada". Ella volteó a verlo el cual estaba nervioso, ella escribió algo, hizo lo mismo que Hiro y la lanzó a él, al desenrollarla ve que dice: "te veré ahí. Atte: GoGo Tomago".

El resto de la escuela fue aburrida, lo único que hacían era esperar a que acabara la escuela, luego de unas horas la celestial campana de salida sonó. Hiro estaba en el auditorio, mismo lugar donde se hizo la feria científica donde presentó a sus micro-bots el cuál fue reconstruido, estaba sentado en el escenario esperando a GoGo, esperó un largo rato y suponiendo que no llegaría decidió irse pero en ese mismo instante ella llegó.

"pensé que no vendrías" –dijo Hiro

"te dije que te vería aquí" –dijo GoGo- "ahora la duda, ¿Por qué me pediste venir?"

"es que quiero hablar contigo de algo" –dijo Hiro sobándose el brazo y con mirada baja

"pues que sea rápido le dije a mi mamá que la ayudaría a sacar unas cajas" –dijo GoGo

"¿y no puedes decirle que no puedes?" –dijo Hiro

"pues si podría pero como no tengo planes para hoy decidí ofrecerme" –dijo GoGo- "¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"bueno verás es que quería decirte algo muy importante" –dijo Hiro empezando a sudar- "verás, bueno he sentido algo un no sé qué y… bueno yo…"

"Hiro debo ver a mi madre en 5min, mira luego me lo dices debo irme ahora" –dijo GoGo

"no espera" –dijo Hiro pero ella no le hacía caso- " _… recuerda lo que dijo Wasabi, 20seg de valor Hiro, 20seg es lo que le tomará ir a la puerta_ " –pensó y luego ve su reloj contando los segundos siguiéndola- "GoGo, cuando te conocí te vi de una manera especial" –ve su reloj le quedaban 15seg- "y te has vuelto una de mis mejores amigas y doy gracias a eso y eres valiente, lista, intrépida" –ve su reloj, solo le quedaban 5seg- "y yo…" –su tiempo casi acababa y GoGo ya se iba, así que terminó- "TE AMO" ******

GoGo se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta sorprendida por lo que oyó. Soltó la puerta que se cerró, se dio vuelta y lo vio.

"¿tú me qué?" –dijo GoGo

"te amo, no me importa tener 15 y tú 17, cuando te conocí vi algo especial en ti, eres todo lo que dije más eres hermosa, que chico no querría estar contigo" –dijo Hiro- "si no me correspondes lo entiendo pero al menos ya sabes lo que siento y espero que eso no afecte nuestra…" –dejó de hablar porque GoGo lo besó

Hiro se sorprendió por eso, pero luego se dejó llevar, GoGó puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hiro y él la abrazó por la cintura, llevaron así 2min (2 minutos) hasta que por la falta de oxígeno se separaron.

"¿qué fue eso?" –dijo Hiro con cara de menso

"¿no es obvio? También te amo" –dijo GoGo con una sonrisa

"no juegues conmigo" –dijo Hiro

"no juego" –dijo volviéndolo a besar- "también sentí lo mismo por ti, no quería aceptarlo pero cada que lo negaba me daba cuenta de que no puedo"

"creo que siento otra vez ese no sé qué" –dijo Hiro

Ella lo acaricia revolviéndole el cabello- "tranquilo, es normal sentir eso" –dijo GoGo de forma tierna

Él solo sonrió y la abrazó como niño abrazando a su oso, ella se sonrojó pero se dejó llevar.

"GoGo" –la llamó Hiro

"¿sí?" –respondió ella sin cortar el abrazo

"¿quieres ser mi novia?" –preguntó Hiro

"oh Hiro" –dijo GoGo abrazándolo más fuerte y volviéndolo a besar- "si seré tu novia"

"wow, Wasabi tenía razón, 20seg de valor pueden cambiar tu vida" –dijo y GoGo lo ve confundida- "larga historia"

De repente el teléfono de GoGo sonó y ella atendió.

"hola mamá… estoy en la escuela… lo sé pero, hoy no podré ayudarte… estoy con mi novio" –dijo sonrojando a Hiro- "si claro que tengo novio… desde hace unos segundos… no, no es por no querer ayudarte… si ya lo superé… mamá quisiera seguir hablando pero debo colgar adiós" –dijo y colgó

"¿superar qué?" –preguntó Hiro

GoGo le contó lo sucedido con Taejo.

"¿eso pasó? Pues que ma***to" –dijo Hiro sorprendiendo a GoGo por lo que dijo- "siento la grosería pero ese chico lo amaste mucho y le salvaste la vida y luego sin importarle tus sentimientos te dejó" *******

"lo sé, pero ya no importa ya lo olvidé" –dijo GoGo

"pero me tienes a mí y te juro que no te lastimaré nunca" –dijo Hiro

"no necesitas jurarlo, lo sé" –dijo GoGo

"tú vales más que la moneda de la familia" –dijo Hiro ganándose una mirada confundida de su novia- "esta" –dijo sacando una moneda de su bolsillo

"¿un yen de plata de 1901? ¿de dónde lo sacaste?" –dijo GoGo tomando la moneda y admirándola ********

"era de mi tatarabuelo, él se la encontró en una excavación antes de la 2da guerra, él se la dio a mi bisabuelo, mi bisabuelo se lo dio a mi abuela, mi abuela se la dio a mi papá, mi papá se lo dio a tía Cass, ella se lo dio a Tadashi y él me lo dio a mí, esa moneda ha estado en mi familia por décadas y además dicen que da suerte y lo creo, porque la tuve cuando te dije mis sentimientos" –dijo Hiro y ella se sonroja

"oye un coleccionista te daría mucho por ella" –dijo GoGo

"GoGo tal vez sea cierto pero ha llevado mucho en mi familia, y la verdad vale más que todo el dinero del mundo pero como dije, tú vales más" –dijo Hiro sonrojándola más, GoGo le da la moneda- "¿te gustaría hacer algo hoy conmigo?"

"¿algo como qué?" -preguntó GoGo

"No sé, soy nuevo en esto de invitar a una chica" -dijo Hiro

"Tranquilo, ¿y si vamos por unos licuados? yo invito" -dijo GoGo

"no sé si sea correcto que tú invites" -dijo Hiro

"oye por mi no hay problema" -dijo GoGo, toma a Hiro de la mano (cosa que lo sonrojó), salieron del auditorio y subieron a la moto de GoGo

"mejor sujétate bien, me gusta ir a 100/hr (por hora)" -dijo GoGo poniéndole un casco

"¿bromeas cierto? Baymax va más rápido que eso y nada me pasaba cuando iba montado en su espalda" -dijo Hiro abrochándose el casco

"porque ahí te sujetabas con imanes, aquí me abrazas a mi" -dijo GoGo sonrojando a Hiro

"bueno eso si" -dijo Hiro

GoGo arrancó su moto, Hiro la abrazó fuerte por la cintura y se fueron de la escuela.

 **-5min después**

Ambos terminaron llegando a los "Licuados locos". *********

"15 años viviendo aquí y es la 1ra vez que vengo aquí" -dijo Hiro

"siempre que quiero un licuado vengo aquí" -dijo GoGo- "y gustosa te llevo conmigo"

"miren quién es la gran Tomago, ¿qué cuentas GoGo?" -dijo un hombre de piel morena, cabello largo, camiseta anaranjada y acento jamaiquino

"hola T-Bo, nada, aquí con un nuevo cliente" -dijo GoGo

"¿es tu hermanito?" -dijo T-Bo

"no, ¿por qué crees que es mi hermano?" -preguntó GoGo

"ambos son pelinegros y de ojos cafés" -dijo T-Bo- "así que si no estás en una cita con el niño es obvio que es tu hermano"

"no es mi hermano, estoy en una cita con él y es mi novio" -dijo GoGo sonrojándose por las 2 últimas

T-Bo se sorprendió por eso- "nena, creo que algo te falla en tu cabeza él tiene como 11 o 12" -dijo

"tengo 15 años" -dijo Hiro- "no hay ley que prohíba esto, además ambos nos gustamos" -dijo Hiro

"JAJAJAJA, AY AMIGO ESTO DIVIERTE" -dijo T-Bo y ambos lo ven seriamente- "pero aun así los felicito"

"si, danos unos licuados grandes" -dijo GoGo

"¿sabores?" -preguntó T-Bo

"explosión de fresa" -dijo GoGo

"¿y el joven Romeo?" -preguntó T-Bo

"mango tropical" -dijo Hiro viendo la lista

"Ah el chico adora la playa bien por él" -dijo T-Bo- "serán 10 yenes por ambos licuados" -dijo y GoGo le paga

Hiro y GoGo se sentaron en una mesa los 2 a esperar lo que pidieron.

"lo que me gustaría saber" -dijo Hiro

"lo que te gustaría saber" -dijo GoGo en burla imitando la voz de Hiro haciendo que ambos rieran

"ya enserio, ¿que te atrajo de mi?" -preguntó Hiro

"bueno... verás, cuando estabas sensible por lo de Tadashi, mostrando tus emociones, y cuando regresaste a casa de la isla, y al verte tan decidido y valiente, bueno ya te darás una idea" -dijo GoGo roja como tomate

"Si, ya me la di" -dijo Hiro sonrojándose

Luego llega T-Bo con los licuados.

"Aquí tienen, explosión de fresa" -le da su licuado a GoGo- "y mango tropical" -le da su licuado a Hiro- "para la feliz pareja

"Gracias T-Bo" -dijo GoGo

"¿Oye enserio se llama T-Bo?" -preguntó Hiro dándole el 1er sorbo a su licuado- "wow esto está delicioso"

"¿Verdad que si? T-Bo desde adolescente ha tenido un talento con la fruta y las especias, eso le hizo abrir este local" -dijo GoGo- "y no, no se llama T-Bo, se llama Terrence, Terrence Bo, pero le gusta que le digan T-Bo"

"Oye niño ¿me compras una pizza?" -dijo T-Bo apareciendo con una varilla con rebanadas de pizza empañabas a este

"¿Desde cuándo vendes pizza?" -preguntó Hiro

"No lo hace a menudo, cada día se aparece con algo empalado y se lo ofrece a sus clientes, la 1ra vez que vine ofreció albóndigas, otra vez recuerdo que ofreció tacos, pero nunca deduje cómo los empaló si la tortilla estaba frita, yo lo intenté varias veces pero lo mismo, la tortilla se rompía, cuando le hicimos unas citas relámpago a mi prima Wasabi, Tadashi, Honey, ella y yo, él fue con Honey ofreciéndole pimientos, bueno siempre vende algo diferente" -dijo GoGo

"Si buena historia pero niño, ¿me compras una pizza?" -dijo T-Bo

"No gracias ahorita no quiero" -dijo Hiro

"Te doy una rebanada a 5 yenes 2 por 8" -dijo T-Bo

"Ya dije que no" -dijo Hiro ya hartándose

"Ok ni tú ni yo 7 yenes por 2 rebanadas" -dijo T-Bo

"AY YA ESTÁ BIEN DAME 2 REBANADAS" -gritó Hiro dándole el dinero

"Disfruten de su cita" -dijo T-Bo dándoles la pizza y se va

"¿Siempre es así de terco cuando vende sus cosas empaladas?" -preguntó Hiro

"No, nomás de Lunes a Domingo" -dijo GoGo y ambos ríen

De repente aparecen los amigos de Hiro y GoGo.

"Hey miren a quienes nos encontramos aquí" -dijo Honey

"OYE T-BO LO DE SInovio" -gritó Fred y T-Bo le hizo un gesto de "ok"

"¿Qué vinieron a hacer aquí?" -preguntó Wasabi

"Ah bueno no mucho, sólo vine a pasar tiempo... con mi novia" -dijo Hiro tomando la mano de GoGo, cosa que ella corresponde

Sus amigos se quedaron con cara de OoO.

"Aleluya, hasta que se declararon al fin" -dijo Fred

"Vaya GoGo no te creí capaz, creí que no se lo dirías y me harías decírselo yo" -dijo Honey

"Pues ya ves que no" -dijo GoGo

"Bueno están en una cita, los dejaremos solos y nos vamos a otra mesa" -dijo Honey y se aleja con Wasabi, pero Fred sigue con ellos

"Pero yo quiero verlos" -dijo, luego el brazo de Honey entra a la pantalla y se lo lleva jalando de la nuca

Luego llega T-Bo con 3 licuados.

"Aquí tienen, piña colada" -le da su licuado a Honey- "cereza explosiva" -le da su licuado a Wasabi- "y manzana selvática" -le da su licuado a Fred- "que las disfruten" -dijo y se va, pero regresa con las pizzas- "¿quieren com...?"

"NO" -dijeron los 3 y T-Bo se va

"Oh, ¿quién adora los licuados de manzana?" -dijo Fred

"Aquí va de nuevo" -dijo Wasabi y Honey asiente

"Fred adora los licuados de manzana" -dijo en 3ra persona

"¿Es verdad?" -dijeron Wasabi y Honey en coro

"Mmmjjj, lo es lo es lo es lo es" -dijo y empieza a tomar de su licuado

"Oigan hemos sido amigos por 3 meses y jamás me dijeron de este lugar" -dijo Hiro

"Nos sorprende que jamás supieras de él, si está a 15min de tu casa caminando" -dijo GoGo

"Bueno no sé" -dijo Hiro

Al cabo de unos minutos Hiro y GoGo terminaron sus licuados y la pizza.

"Mi lengua es amarilla" -dijo Hiro mostrando su lengua después del licuado

"La mía es roja" -dijo GoGo mostrando la suya- "¿quieres que las hagamos anaranjadas?"

Hiro captó el mensaje y empezaron a besarse. GoGo introdujo su lengua, Hiro hizo lo mismo pero él era un novato en eso. 2min después terminaron el beso.

"No eres muy bueno con los besos franceses" -dijo GoGo

"Bueno es que eres la 1ra chica que beso, lo admito" -dijo Hiro avergonzado

"Tranquilo, las cosas se aprenden" -dijo GoGo- "yo gustosa te enseño" -dijo sonrojando a Hiro

Tiempo después GoGo llevó a Hiro a su casa.

"Gracias por traerme" -dijo Hiro

"Cuando quieras, te veo mañana" -dijo GoGo y se va

Hiro entró a su casa recibido por una preocupada tía Cass.

"Hiro ¿dónde estabas?" -preguntó ella- "¿seguías con tu trabajo de las sirenas?"

"No esta vez no" -dijo Hiro sonrojandose- "tuve una cita, con mi novia"

La tía Cass se sorprendió al oír esa palabra de Hiro.

"¡¿Tienes novia?!" -dijo sorprendida- "¡¿desde cuándo andan?!"

"Desde hoy, desde hace 1hr, en el auditorio le dije" -dijo Hiro

"¿En la universidad?" -dijo sorprendida la tía Cass- "las chicas de ahí son mayores que tú, ¿siquiera la conozco?"

"Si, es GoGo" -dijo Hiro

"¿GoGo? ¿La chica pelinegro de tu grupo de amigos?" -preguntó la tía Cass

"Si, y tía no hay ley que prohíba que un chico tiene una novia mayor" -dijo Hiro- "y tía entiéndelo, ella me gusta, y por lo visto yo le gusto también, tía no he sentido algo por otra chica de lo que he sentido por ella, por favor"

Ella lo consideró.

"Ok, si ella te hace feliz lo entiendo, felicidades por tu relación" -dijo la tía Cass

"Gracias tía, bueno debo hacer mi tarea" -dijo Hiro y se fue a su cuarto donde activo a Baymax con su palabra clave (AU)

Mientras Hiro hacia su tarea con esa sonrisa notoria Baymax lo veía.

"Hiro, tus niveles de emoción y neurotransmisores están elevados, estás feliz por algo" -dijo Baymax

"AY Baymax estoy muy contentísimo, GoGo me ama y somos novios" -dijo Hiro

"Otro diagnóstico de la pubertad, empiezas a tener pensamientos hacia el sexo opuesto" -dijo Baymax- "eso es normal en un chico que atraviesa la pubertad"

"Si Baymax, estoy muy feliz que nada de lo que digas podrá molestarme" -dijo Hiro sonriente

 **-Con Honey y GoGo**

Ambas amigas estaban en su habitación hablando.

"Vaya amiga tú y Hiro, me alegró por ti" -dijo Honey

"Si, gracias" -dijo GoGo mientras le daba galletas a su **cacatúa colirroja** **(** _ **calyptorhynchus banksii**_ **)** \- "eso Ryu come tu comida"

"No es enserio, me alegró por ti, tú si fuiste valiente" -dijo Honey poniéndose triste

"¿De qué hablas?" -dijo GoGo

"Llevas enamorada de Hiro por 3 meses y le dijiste lo que sentías" -dijo Honey- "yo llevé enamorada de Tadashi Hamada por 3 años y jamás me atreví a decir algo de eso, y ahora se fue"

Honey empezó a llorar, GoGo se sentía mal por su amiga y la abrazó.

"Lo siento tanto amiga, no sé si te sirva de consuelo pero... lo que sentías por él, o que sigas sintiendo, él lo correspondía" -dijo GoGo

"¿Enserio?" -dijo ella sorprendida

"Si, él me lo dijo y le prometí no decirlo porque él quería decírtelo" -dijo GoGo- "te lo digo porque no quiero verte triste"

"Con saber que él también sentía lo mismo, me siento un poco mejor, pero no creó encontrar a alguien como él"

"Bueno eso no se sabe" -dijo GoGo

 **-En China**

En la cuidad de Pekín, en un hospital un doctor hablaba con una enfermera.

"¿Cuánto lleva el paciente aquí?" -preguntó la enfermera

"Lleva desde ayer, lo encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad arrastrándose, de no ser que traía un silbato no lo hubiéramos encontrado, estaba malherido e iba con un cadáver, lo llevaremos a Japón en la tarde ahí recibirá un buen tratado, además él me dijo que es de ahí, de seguro su familia se preocupa por él" -dijo el doctor

"¿Y cómo se llama?" -preguntó la enfermera

"Le pregunté, dijo que se llamaba... Hamada, Tadashi" -dijo el doctor

En una habitación se encontraba Hamada el mayor quien después de vivir una pesadilla de 3 meses, ahora se daba un merecido descanso, esperando mañana volver a casa.

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Honey y GoGo viven juntas.**

 **** Si ven palabras en cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

 ***** Yo no escribo groserías, las cubro con *.**

 ****** El yen es la moneda japonesa.**

 ******* Las cosas que vean que puse de otro programa, videojuego o película es que me gustó mucho.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el cap**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Qué será de Tadashi llegando a Japón?**

 **¿Qué pasó que Tadashi logró escapar de ese infierno?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

 **El próximo cap: "Capítulo 3: Evon Samurái"**


	3. Capítulo 3: Ebon Samurái

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Zuri Hinamori Tomago** **.** Gracias por el comentario. Si quieres saber cómo escapó Tadashi, lee el cap.

 **Gabinoanct96** **.** Gracias por eso. Yo también disfrute Jurassic Wolrd. Tadashi escapó, mira cómo lo hizo.

 **Andrea Frost Queen.** Bueno T-Bo me hace reír por eso lo puse, para que haga reír a otros. Como dije al principio no voy a cambiar mucho de este fic. Y bueno Tadashi, lee el cap.

 **Diamont Sky.** Bueno es que así he escrito desde hace tiempo. Suelo usar apodos, no solo los nombres. Bueno es solo el 1er cap, hay más que ver.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Ebon Samurái

Habían pasado un par de horas de que Hiro y GoGo empezaron su relación y el problema surgía. En el zoológico de San Fransokyo se vivía una crisis, los rinocerontes se habían escapado de su habitad, por suerte las personas habían evacuado, ahora la cosa era evitar que escaparan.

"Los rinocerontes del zoológico están a poco de escapar de este y si salen puede haber peligro para la ciudad" –dijo la mujer de las noticias

Hiro llamó por video chat a sus amigos.

"¿Chicos están viendo eso?" –preguntó Hiro

"Si lo vimos, vamos para allá" –dijo Wasabi

Los chicos se pusieron sus trajes que van bajo las armaduras, ahora lo difícil eran las armaduras, iban poniéndose parte por parte y atornillándola, eso tomaba tiempo, y otra cosa que tomaba tiempo era Hiro poniéndole la armadura a Baymax, eso tardaba y le dolía al joven pelinegro. Ya por fin listos fueron directo al zoológico.

"Los grandes héroes, llegaron nuestros héroes a salvar el día como siempre" –dijo la mujer de las noticias

"OK SON 11… RINOCERONTES Y… NOSOTROS SOMOS… 6 ¿CÓMO… SE DIVIDE… ESO?" –preguntó Fred salto por salto

"BAYMAX Y YO IREMOS POR 3, CADA 1 ENCÁRGUESE DE 2º, VEAN LA FORMA DE REGRESARLOS A SU HABITAD" –gritó Hiro, apaga su patineta voladora y empieza a volar montado en Baymax y se alejan del grupo

"MUY BIEN YA OYERON A HIRO A DARLE" –gritó GoGo separándose patinando

Todos se separaron para encargarse de los rinocerontes. Hiro y Baymax se iban acercand los separaron de la estampida.

"Baymax detén a 2" –dijo Hiro

Baymax se paró frente a ellos y con su fuerza los detuvo, pero causó una quebradura en sus manos, los levantó y regresó al habitad.

"Listo, oye ¿no faltaba 1?" –dijo Hiro

De repente el 3er rinoceronte apareció corneando a Baymax, se lo llevaba arrastrando, Baymax intentaba detenerlo, el rinoceronte seguí ensartando su cuerno destruyendo el brazo derecho de la armadura y haciendo más quebraduras.

"BAYMAX" –gritó Hiro preocupado

Activó la patineta voladora, estando al lado de Baymax y el rinoceronte, disparó un arpón láser a Baymax, una vez enganchado de un tirón liberó al robot del agarre del animal, Baymax tenía el brazo derecho descubierto y parte del pecho lleno de quebraduras.

"Baymax ¿estás bien?" –preguntó Hiro

"Nada me pasó" –dijo Baymax

Hiro encendió su comunicador.

"Chicos Baymax salió dañado, lo regresaré a casa no tardo" –dijo Hiro

"Ok Hiro descuida" –dijo Honey

Hiro activó su patineta, enganchó a Baymax con sus arpones y se lo llevó a casa. Wasabi iba en patines entre 2 rinocerontes, lanzaba navajas láser de sus sables láser para que cambien de dirección, ahora iban directo al habitad hasta que los regresó. GoGo iba tras los rinocerontes, decidió rodearlos para arrearlos como al ganado, aprovechando su velocidad iba rodeándolos hasta detenerlos, GoGo lanzaba sus discos a estos, la idea era enfadarlos, verlos como amenaza a los rinocerontes para que la persiguieran y funcionó; los rinocerontes empezaron a perseguir a la pelinegra hasta que los metió en el habitad, eran 4 menos quedaban 7. Honey iba en moto entre los rinocerontes, se adelantó, cargó sus esferas químicas y disparó en el suelo haciéndolo resbaloso y los rinocerontes cayeron, luego los atrapó en mezcla, ahora veía cómo regresarlos, hasta que vio una grúa y con ella los regresó. Fred iba saltando, su idea era crear un camino de fuego para que los rinocerontes lo siguieran y regresaran al habitad, Fred saltó hasta montarse en 1 de ellos y empezó a lanzar fuego, los rinocerontes cambiaban de dirección con el fuego, seguía haciendo caminos de fuego hasta que regresó a los rinocerontes al habitad. Ya todos habían regresado a sus rinocerontes.

"Ya está, fue un trabajo bien hecho" –dijo Fred

En eso Hiro volvió.

"¿Regresaron a los rinocerontes?" –preguntó Hiro

"Si, te perdiste de la diversión" –dijo GoGo

"Si qué lástima" –dijo Hiro viendo a los rinocerontes- "un momento, ahí son 10, falta 1"

De repente un sonido los hizo voltear, era el último rinoceronte.

"Ahí está" –dijo Hiro

El rinoceronte empezó a correr hacia Hiro.

"Hiro muévete" –dijo GoGo preocupada por su chico

Hiro no se movió, veía una alternativa, en eso vio una tapa de drenaje en el piso, la enganchó y se escudó con ella, su trabajo de héroe no solo lo estiró, también lo hizo más fuerte, por eso pudo levantar la tapa, el rinoceronte lo corneó pero con el escudo solo lo lanzó a 10m de distancia, cuando se levantó vio al animal algo aturdido por el golpe y eso le dio una idea, volvió a enganchar la tapa, encendió su patineta y fue directo a toda velocidad al rinoceronte, luego empezó a darle vueltas como si fuera medallista olímpico en lanzamiento de martillo, el rinoceronte empezó a correr para volverlo a golpear. Luego Hiro sujetó fuerte los láseres y le dio un fuerte golpe al rinoceronte dejándolo noqueado.

"Un trabajo bien hecho" –dijo Hiro

"OYE, ¿POR QUÉ NO TE QUITASTE? ESE ANIMAL PUDO HACERTE DAÑO, PUDO MATARTE, ¿NO PIENSAS EN LOS DEMÁS? ¿NO PIENSAS EN MI? TE ODIO" –gritó GoGo abrazándolo muy fuerte- "no lo hagas de nuevo"

Hiro se sintió mal de verla así y la abrazó.

"Lo siento, me asusté, no pude moverme por el miedo" –dijo Hiro

 **-30min después**

Los 11 rinocerontes habían sido devueltos a si habitad y los grandes héroes volvieron a sus hogares, Hiro se despojó de la armadura quedando solo con el traje y revisó la armadura de Baymax.

"Ay Baymax esto se puede arreglar pero otro golpe como ese puede ser peligroso, recuerda lo que pasó en el portal" –dijo Hiro recordando lo que pasó cuando fueron por Abigail Callaghan

 **-En China**

En el hospital de Pekin tenían preparado el traslado de Tadashi a Japón, lo habían drogado para que durmiera por 1 semana, para facilitar el viaje y los tratamientos que le darán para que vuelva a caminar ya que por una razón los huesos de las piernas se habían roto y el dolor no lo soportaba, lo subieron en un avión y lo llevaron como destino a la ciudad de Califoshima (combinación de California y Hiroshima), una ciudad vecina de San Fransokyo.

 **-Al día siguiente**

Todos estaban en la escuela, resultó que Fred bajo ese aspecto de… Fred, había un chico listo, un genio, pero lo ocultó, y lo inscribieron en la escuela, como ya casi acababa el semestre no podía entrar hasta el siguiente, pero se quedaba de oyente. Estaban en la clase de ciencias, Fred estaba en la misma mesa que Hiro, Wasabi y otro chico, ahorita tenían la hora libre.

"Oye Hiro, hice un dibujo, Godzilla peleando con Gyaos" –dijo Fred mostrando su dibujo

"Ah sí… muy bonito" –dijo Hiro también dibujando

"¿Y tú qué dibujas?" –preguntó Fred

"Es un nuevo prototipo de armadura para Baymax, le añadí un aditamento que evitará que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó" –dijo Hro mostrando el diseño, mostraba la armadura de Baymax, y lo que parecía un Drone con forma de platillo volador

"De cosa" –dijo Fred

"Eres el único después de Baymax que ha visto esto, así que no lo menciones a los otros es una sorpresa" –dijo Hiro

"¿Y ya viste lo de ponernos los trajes más rápido?" –preguntó Fred

"Iba pero GoGo dijo que ya lo tenía cubierto" –dijo Hiro

"Oye esto de estar en la universidad no es nada difícil" –dijo Fred- "solo llegué a la prepa, ay que recuerdos, cuando tu hermano y yo éramos solo él y yo"

"¿tú y él?" –preguntó Hiro

"Si, de todo el grupo Tadashi fue mi 1er amigo, y de todo el grupo fui su 1er amigo, éramos amigos desde niños, tal vez no me recuerdes pero iba a tu casa" –dijo Fred

"Oye ya me llegó un recuerdo" –dijo Hiro para luego enojarse- "UN RECUERDO DE CUANDO TENÍA 5 Y UN NIÑO RUBIO ME DIJO "oye pequeño le prometí a tu tía no decir esto, pero tiene tu sorpresa de cumpleaños en el closet", yo fui a ver, andaba entusiasmado y de repente recibí un cubetazo de vómito, no sé de qué criatura era pero de humano no era, MI TÍA TUVO QUE BAÑARME CON AGUA MUY CALIENTE Y CON UN ESTROPAJO DE ALAMBRE POR 5HRS, Y NO FUE NADA BONITO, ese niño eras tú"

Todos oían eso con algo de interés.

"Oh bueno, si ese era yo, y lo siento" –dijo Fred intentando hacer que Hiro se tranquilice

"Y más lo vas a sentir porque te voy a partir toda la cara" –dijo Hiro subiéndose las mangas dejando ver sus ya fuertes brazos

"No espera Hiro no te pongas en ese PLAN" –gritó Fred cuando Hiro empezó a perseguirlo por todo el salón

"PÁRATE AHÍ, PÁRATE AHÍ" –gritó Hiro persiguiéndolo

"ESO HIRO PÁRTELE LA CARA" –gritó un compañero

En eso entra el profesor, un hombre gordo, de piel morena con bata de científico, Hiro se quitó el zapato para lanzárselo a Fred.

"NO ESPERA HIRO NO" –gritó Fred agachándose, el profesor abrió la boca al ver lo que venía y un zapato lo golpeó entrando en su boca y se desmayó. Todos se sorprendieron por eso y luego GoGo dijo:

"Con razón está tan gordo si hasta zapatos come" –dijo GoGo y ríen los que estaban cerca de ella

"ay Profesor Klump lo lamento tanto" –dijo Hiro

"Sr. Hamada, ¿se puede saber con qué objeto me golpeó?" –dijo Klump

"Pues con el zapato" –dijo Fred

"Sr. Lee no hablaba con usted, me refería a que con qué causa motivo razón o circunstancia" –dijo Klump

"No le quería dar a usted quería darla a Fred" –dijo Hiro

"¿y se puede saber con qué objeto?" –preguntó Klump

"Con el zapato" –dijo Fred

"De nuevo, me refería a que con qué causa motivo razón o circunstancia" –dijo Klump

"Por la causa motivo razón y circunstancia de que me echó vómito de animal encima" –dijo Hiro

"Eso fue hace 10 años supéralo" –dijo Fred

"Cosas como esa no se superan con facilidad aún tengo las marcas del estropajo en mi espalda miren" –dijo mostrando su espalda que si tenía las marcas

"Sr. Hamada podría castigarlo por atacar a un profesor pero si le pide disculpas al Sr. Lee y usted Sr. se disculpa también no los castigaré a ninguno" –dijo Klump

Al final ambos se disculparon con el otro, Klump se sentó en su escritorio que tenía una placa que decía "Sherman Klump", ese era su nombre.

"Ok alumnos estas son las 2 últimas semanas del semestre, por lo que voy a pedirles un proyecto para la clase de ciencias, eso constará el 50% de su calificación y…" –de repente su teléfono suena- "un momento" –atiende- "Denise, cariño hola, solo faltan unos 10min para que la clase termine, te veré cuando regrese a casa, ok, te amo adiós" –dijo y colgó- "bien como dije puede ser individual o en grupos de 4, lo quiero para el final de la semana" -suena el timbre- "ya pueden irse"

El grupo salió del instituto.

"JAJAJA, por un momento pensé que Hiro se sonaría a Fred" –dijo GoGo

"Oye no es divertido" –reclamó Fred

"Para mí lo es" –dijo GoGo

"Agradece que Klump llegara" -dijo Hiro- "pero cambiando de tema, necesitamos un proyecto para la clase del profesor Klump"

 **-1 semana después**

En el instituto estaban en la clase de ciencias, Klump ya había visto varios experimentos, una batería de limones, una lámpara hecha con un pepinillo, imanes hechos con cosas caseras, etc…

"Ok ya vimos varios experimentos, les toca a Hiro Hamada, Leiko Tanaka, Aiko Miyazaki, y el joven No-Ginger" –los llamó *****

Los 4 se fueron al escritorio de experimentos del profesor.

"¿Qué tienen para nosotros?" –preguntó Klump

"Bueno hicimos un experimento que puede ser de ayuda" –dijo Hiro

"Todos han pasado por problemas en la lluvia, todos tienen el problema de que los que no tienen paraguas o impermeables siempre terminan mojados"

"Inventamos un impermeabilizante que puede mantener seca la ropa" –continuó Wasabi

"Y para probarlo necesitaremos de un voluntario" –pidió GoGo

"Yo pido" –pidió Fred

"Ok Fred ven" –lo llamó Hiro

Fred fue con ellos.

"El sujeto de prueba, Frederick Lee" –dijo Hiro señalando completo a Fred- "miren esto" –tomó un vaso de agua y se lo lanzó encima- "¿ven?"

"OYE HIRO ME DEJASTE, ¿Cuál es el término científico? LLENO DE H2O, O EMPAPADO" –gritó Fred

"Si, porque tu ropa no fue tratada" –explicó Hiro sacando una camiseta negra con un cráneo de la mochila- "cámbiate"

Fred se cambió de camiseta.

"Ahora vamos a ver qué pasa si tratamos la ropa de Fred" –dijo Hiro tomando un bote de perfume, rocía la camiseta de Fred y toma otro vaso- "ahora miren" –echa el vaso a la camiseta- "Freddy ¿Estás mojado?"

"… No, no no lo estoy" –dijo Fred tocando su camiseta

"Es porque esta camiseta fue tratada con el impermeabilizante, utilizamos materiales bloqueadores y ecológicos que no dañan el planeta y a la vez te cubren del agua y no te afectan" –concluyó Honey

"Impresionante, de verdad, 10" –dijo Klump- "bueno eso es todo por hoy, las clases terminaron wiiiiii, disfruten su fin de semana"

Todos salieron de la escuela corriendo, el grupo iba directo a la cafetería de la tía Cass.

"Vaya pensé que la semana no acabaría" –dijo GoGo

"Buena idea del impermeabilizante" –admitió Hiro

"Gracias, la idea me la dio mi hermano cuando regresó empapado a casa diciendo "ojalá exista una forma de no mojarse en la lluvia", ahí tuve la idea" -confesó Honey

 **-En Califoshima**

En una habitación de hospital estaba el joven Tadashi que estaba despertando de su sueño de 1 semana inducido por las drogas. Al momento de despertar, lo 1ro que notó es que no estaba en el mismo cuarto de hospital en el que estaba cuando lo durmieron, le dolía la cabeza, cuando se sentó sintió un dolor fuerte en las piernas, se destapó mostrando sus piernas con cabestrillos para piernas, recordó que tenía las piernas rotas y se tiró a su camilla por la frustración, en eso entra un doctor con apariencia de Héctor Sandarti.

"Hola, despertó" –lo saludó el doctor- "soy el Dr. Claudio Nava Jasso, yo fui quien estuvo a cargo de tu operación"

"¿O… o… operación?" –dijo el pelinegro mayor muy confundido

"Oh si estuviste sedado, tenías un problema en las piernas, si no hubiera sido que te tratamos a tiempo te las hubieran amputado" –explicó el Dr. Nava Jasso

Tadashi checó la habitación, pero al poner la mirada en el calendario se sorprendió al ver la fecha- "¿HOY ES 8 DE DICIEMBRE? ¿ESTUVE DORMIDO 1 SEMANA?"

"Si, los sedantes que te dieron te tuvieron dormido 1 semana, era para que fuera fácil trasladarte a Califoshima y hacerte una operación que duró 5 días" –explicó el Dr. Nava Jasso

"¿Califoshima? ¿Estoy en Japón?" –preguntó el pelinegro

"Si lo estás, como dije antes te trasladaron" –dijo el doctor- "tengo que retirarme debo ver a mi jefe Don Gastón Loera, aquí te atenderán 2 enfermeras, mi novia y una amiga de ambos"

El doctor se fue de la habitación dejando solo al chico, luego entraron 2 enfermeras: una bonita de cabello castaño con apariencia de Galilea Montijo, y otra alta, pelinegra con apariencia de Bárbara Torres.

"Buenos días joven eeehhh… Tadashi" –dijo la enfermera castaña viendo el archivo- "mi nombre es Aline, Aline Mena Mora"

"¿Aline Mena Mora?" –dijo Tadashi con cara de "¿enserio?"

"Lo sé yo dije lo mismo cuando tenía memoria" –dijo Aline- "soy la novia del Dr. Nava Jasso, y ella es mi compañera la enfermera Evita, Evita Dolores Sobando"

"¿Evita Dolores Sobando?" –volvió a poner cara de "¿enserio?"

"Ya sé lo que dirás chico y si, ese es mi nombre" –dijo Evita con acento argentino

"Bueno supongo que debo darle las gracias al doctor por la operación" –dijo Tadashi vendo sus piernas

"Él no hizo la operación, nosotras lo hicimos" –dijo Aline- "siempre ha estado tan traumado con eso de operar, desde pequeño que intentó operar a su pollito mascota y terminó matándolo, desde entonces le da miedo operar porque teme que vuelva a hacerle daño a alguien, nosotras somos las que hacemos la operación y dejamos que Claudio tome el crédito para que no lo despidan"

"Vaya eso es noble" –dijo Tadashi- "debe amarlo tanto"

"Si, hemos sido compañeros desde hace mucho, y ahora estamos juntos, no me gustaría separarme de él, ¿y tú tienes novia?" –preguntó Aline

"No, pero hay una chica en la que pienso, y estos 3 meses lejos de casa solo pensaba en regresar a casa, abrazar a mi hermano y a mi tía, saludar a mis amigos e… ir con ella, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que la amo" –dijo pensando en Honey

"AWW qué romántico" –dijo Aline- "¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?"

"Sí, estoy en Califoshima, eso es 2hrs de San Fransokyo, ¿podrían llamar a mi casa? Díganles que aquí tienen un pariente hospitalizado, no les diga quién, creen que morí, quiero darles la sorpresa" –pidió Tadashi

"Con gusto" –dijo la castaña y se fue

"¿Y me podría traer algo de comer? 3 meses en una cueva y solo comí pura bazofia" –dijo Tadashi

"Ok espere aquí" –dijo Evita y se va

Él rodó los ojos- "como si tuviera a donde ir" –dijo volviendo a acostarse viendo el techo

 **-En San Fransokyo**

Los 5 amigos estaban en el "Lucky Cat Café" hablando de sus anécdotas.

"Y por eso no como mortadela" –terminó de contar Fred

"Ya nos has contado esa historia más de 10 veces" –reclamó Honey

"Y yo todavía no le entiendo" –dijo Hiro

"Vivan mi vida y lo entenderán" –dijo Fred

De repente suena el teléfono de la cafetería y tía Cass atiende.

"Lucky Cat Café, Cass Hamada ¿En qué puedo servirle?" –preguntó ella

La pantalla se divide en 2, en una mitad está el café y en la otra mitad el hospital de Califoshima.

"Si disculpe ¿se encuentra ocupada?" –preguntó Aline

"Pues sí, atiendo una cafetería" –respondió tía Cass

"Bueno llamo del hospital de la Cd. de Califoshima, un pariente suyo lo tenemos hospitalizado aquí" –dijo la enfermera

"¿QUÉ? ¿A quién?" –preguntó tía Cass alterada

"No puedo decirle me pidió no hacerlo, solo me dijo que la llamara" –dijo Aline- "quiere verla a usted y a su sobrino Hiro en el hospital cuanto antes dice que quiere verlos ya"

La pantalla volvió a la normalidad, tía Cass anotó la dirección.

"Aaahhh… ok, voy para allá" –colgó y llamó la atención de los clientes- "DISCULPEN, LO SIENTO PERO DEBO CERRAR YA EL CAFÉ, NO LES PUEDO DECIR EL POR QUÉ PERO HOY CIERRO A ESTA HORA"

Las personas decidieron no decir de cosas y se fueron excepto Hiro y sus amigos.

"¿Tía Cass por qué cerraste el café?" –preguntó Hiro

"Hiro sube a la camioneta" –ordenó tía Cass

"¿Por qué?" –preguntó Hiro

"No preguntes solo sube, llamaron de Califoshima hay un familiar hospitalizado ahí" –dijo ella- "¿quién? No sé"

"Pero estoy con mis amigos" –dijo Hiro

"Que vengan también" –dijo la mujer castaña- "GoGo vienes en la camioneta con Hiro y conmigo, Honey, Wasabi y Fred suban a la parte trasera"

Todos subieron dentro del burro de tía Cass y fueron directo a Califoshima para ver al "pariente" hospitalizado. ******

"¿Quién crees que sea?" –preguntó Hiro

"No sé, pero debe ser algo grave para que quieran que vayamos hasta otra ciudad" –dijo tía Cass

Fred abrió la ventana de atrás- "oigan a Wasabi se le metió un insecto" –dijo

"Pues que lo escupa" –sugirió GoGo

 **-2hrs después**

Ya habían llegado al hospital y fueron a recepción.

"Disculpe, somos Cass Hamada y Hiro Hamada, ¿es aquí donde tienen a un familiar?" –preguntó tía Cass

"OIGAN" –los llamó Aline- "¿Son los Hamada?"

"Si somos nosotros, ¿y usted es?" –preguntó la castaña de ojos verdes

"Soy la enfermera que atiende a su familiar, Aline Mena Mora" –dijo la enfermera castaña

"¿Aline Mena Mora?" –dijo Hiro sin creerlo

"Lo sé él me dijo lo mismo" –dijo Aline

"¿Él? Entonces es un pariente masculino" –dedujo Honey

"Vengan a verlo" –dijo la enfermera y empiezan a seguirlo

La siguieron hasta el elevador, subieron al 3er piso, la siguieron por varios pasillos hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

"Ok esperen aquí el Dr. Claudio debe estar viéndolo, le diré que vinieron a verlo" –dijo la enfermera y entra

"¿Será el tío Roger? ¿El abuelo? ¿Alguno de nuestros primos o tíos?" –se preguntaba el joven pelinegro

"Lo sabremos cuando nos dejen entrar" –dijo su tía, luego sale la enfermera

"Dijo que entren, 1ro ustedes 2" –señaló a Hiro y tía Cass

Hiro y tía Cass se miraron por un momento, se pusieron de pie y entraron al cuarto, ahí estaba el Dr. Nava Jasso quien como estaba frente a la camilla cubría a Tadashi.

"Hola, soy el Dr. Claudio Nava Jasso, yo fui quien atendió al chico" –dijo él

"No lo podemos ver lo tapa" –dijo Hiro intentando ver

"Es que dijo que quiere que les explique algo antes de dejarles verlo" –dijo el Dr.- "hace unos meses un pariente suyo fue llevado a China contra su voluntad, estuvo fuera 3 meses"

"¿China? Estuve en contacto con mis familiares y ninguno me dijo que estaba en China" –dijo tía Cass

"Bueno no se mantuvieron en contacto con él porque lo creyeron muerto" –dijo el Dr.

Ambos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

"No le entendemos, ¿quién es?" –preguntó Hiro impaciente

El Dr. se apartó dejando ver al pelinegro mayor. Hiro y tía Cass se quedaron sin aliento al verlo, él no los veía, tenía la mirada en el techo.

El Dr. Nava Jasso notó la incomodidad- "los dejaré solos" –dijo y se fue

Ambos se acercaron al joven que tenía la mirada al techo, no los veía pero sabía que estaban cerca de él.

"T-T-Tadashi" –fue lo único que dijo su hermano

"Hiro" –fue lo único que dijo sin verlo- "tía Cass" –volteó a verlos- "hola" –dijo sonriendo

"¿Enserio eres tú? Debe ser un mal sueño, que alguien me pellizque" –dijo Hiro y Tadashi lo pellizca- "AUCH, TADASHI ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE E…?" –Hiro paró de hablar al notar algo- "lo sentí, no es un sueño… Tadashi, TADASHI ERES TÚ" –derramó lagrimas de felicidad y abrazó a su hermano

Su hermano correspondió el afecto.

"MI SOBRINO ESTÁ VIVO, ES INCREÍBLE" –gritó tía Cass llorando también y abrazándolo

"¿pero cómo?" –preguntó Hiro

"Se los diré, pero necesito que traigan a los demás" –dijo Tadashi

Hiro salió con sus amigos, en el momento en que Hiro les dijo quién era el que estaba en el cuarto miles de preguntas empezaron a llover, Hiro intentaba calmarlos, Tadashi respondería todas las preguntas pero que lo dejaran respirar (no literal), pero Honey no dijo absolutamente nada, solo dijo "voy… voy afuera a tomar aire" y salió corriendo de ahí.

"GoGo, ¿vas por ella? Tadashi los quiere a todos" –dijo Hiro

"Bueno, ya la traigo" –dijo GoGo y salió corriendo tras de ella

GoGo salió del hospital y vio a Honey sentada en una banca y llorando, eso la preocupó y fue con ella.

"Honey, ¿qué te pasa?" –dijo GoGo sentándose junto a ella pero viéndola bien estaba sonriendo

"Tadashi está vivo" –dijo Honey llorando de felicidad- "Tadashi está vivo está vivo" –dijo y abraza a GoGo

GoGo solo le devolvió el abrazo, si se ponía en sus zapatos ella también estaría así al saber que el hombre que amo que creía muerto no lo estaba.

"tranquila amiga, tranquila estás mojando mi hombro" –dijo GoGo separando el abrazo

"lo siento, es solo que tengo una oportunidad más, de estar con Tadashi Hamada" –dijo Honey limpiándose las lágrimas- "y veo que tú y Hiro serán muy felices, si la cosa funciona tú y yo seríamos concuñas"

GoGo se sonrojó por eso pero si era cierto.

"Honey, Hiro los quiere a todos con Tadashi, responderá preguntas" –dijo la pelinegra

"No lo sé, digo, quiero verlo pero… no sé" –admitió la rubia

"Quieres estar con él, demuéstrale que quieres estar con él" –dijo GoGo- "anda vamos"

Ambas chicas rubia y pelinegra volvieron al hospital.

"Estoy tan nerviosa" –admitió Honey

"Tranquila, recuerda que te dije que él siente lo mismo" –dijo GoGo

"¿Y si ya no lo siente? ¿Y si en esos 3 meses olvidó lo que siente por mi? No quiero pensar eso" –dijo Honey

"Demuéstrale lo que sientes, si lo amas tanto dile que lo amas, y te recomiendo que sea lo más pronto posible porque y quizá que con el tiempo…" –dijo GoGo poniendo nerviosa a Honey

 **-Con los demás**

"Los eché mucho de menos a todos, esos 3 meses fuera pensé que no los volvería a ver" –dijo Tadashi

"Y nosotros te echamos de menos a ti" –dijo su hermano- "pero hay algo que aun no entiendo, te sepultamos"

"Sepultamos un cuerpo, no olvides que el forense dijo que se quemó de gravedad, y aunque hubiera sido Tadashi no lo hubiéramos reconocido" –dijo Wasabi- "creo que había alguien más ahí"

Después de hablar aparecieron las chicas, Honey y GoGo.

"Honey, GoGo están aquí" –dijo Fred

Honey se acercó a Tadashi el cuál se quedó viéndola.

"hola… Honey Lemon" –dijo Tadashi

El solo volver a oír su voz despertaba muchas emociones dentro de ella. Tadashi recordó algo que prometió a una mujer en China.

"Honey, hay algo que quier…" –no terminó de hablar porque fue fuertemente abrazado por Honey- "HONEY" –dijo él sorprendido y sonrojado para luego oírla llorar- "¿qué tienes? ¿te ha sucedido algo?"

Honey levanta su mirada, aun con lágrimas, pero tenía una sonrisa hermosa y dijo- "¡Si me ha sucedido algo!... Lo que me sucedió fue… que de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo que experimentamos… de lo que quiere mi corazón… es, que quería decirte… que siento un vacío en mi ser, que necesita ser llenado… ¡Me importa un comino si me encuentro bien o no ¿Y sabes por qué?!... Porque mi corazón protesta por alguien… porque mi alma reclama su pertenencia a tal fuente de amor y energía inagotable… ¡Te amo Tadashi Hamada!... ¡te amo con todas las fuerzas que poseo… y no quiero separarme de ti por nada del mundo… ¡te amo tanto!" –Honey lo abraza con más fuerza, tanto Tadashi como los demás quedaron impactados de la singular confesión… luego ella agrega– "además… ¡me encanta que me arrulles! ¿Qué me querías decir?"

Tadashi estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, su corazón quería demostrar también lo que siente, así que soltó el grillete y dejo liberarlo, se sentó en la camilla aun con Honey abrazada- "¡Qué siempre lo haré, siempre te arrullaré, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre!… ¡Te amare por siempre Honey Lemon!… – Tadashi empezó a llorar de felicidad, al igual que Honey, se abrazaron mutuamente hasta que se miraron a los ojos con ternura y lentamente cada quien se acercaba; podían sentir sus labios cerca, no dudaron, cerraron sus ojos, mientras entraron en contacto… en un beso cálido y de amor durante un largo periodo de tiempo; ninguno quería soltarse, pero por la falta de oxígeno tuvieron que hacerlo

"Órale niña dije lo más pronto posible pero no tanto" –dijo GoGo con una sonrisa

"Aww, mis 2 sobrinos tienen novias, que hermoso" –dijo tía Cass sonando como madre que aunque tiene un hijo adulto lo toma como un niño

"Espera, ¿Dijiste mis 2 sobrinos? ¿Hiro tienes novia?" –preguntó incrédulo el pelinegro mayor

Él se sonrojó- "si, si la tengo" –respondió Hiro

"¿Y la conozco?" –preguntó Tadashi aun con Honey abrazada

"Si la conoces" –llamó su atención la pelinegra- "la estás viendo" –dijo sonrojada

Todos esperaban la reacción del pelinegro mayor, pero no decía nada, solo veía a GoGo.

"Espérenme tantito" –dijo Tadashi presionando un botón que trajo a Aline- "enfermera, ¿Me traería un vaso de agua por favor?"

"Enseguida" –dijo la enfermera y se va, 2min después regresa- "aquí tiene" –dijo y se va

"Gracias" –dijo, le da un sorbo al agua y luego hace el clásico escupitajo mojando a todos menos a Honey- "¿QUÉ USTEDES SON QUÉ?"

"¿Se esperó por un vaso para hacer eso? Vaya qué concentración de no enloquecer" –admitió el afro

"1. No vuelvas a hacer eso. 2. Es cierto, Hiro y yo somos novios" –dijo GoGo

"HIRO, ELLA ES 3 AÑOS MAYOR QUE TÚ" –reclamó Tadashi

Hiro iba a decir algo pero su novia respondió- "¿Y? No hay ley que prohíba eso, además lo amo acéptalo" –dijo GoGo sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que dijo

"Yo también la amo, enserio no sentí esto por otra chica" –se defendió Hiro

"… Ok, si eso los hace felices los felicito" –dijo Tadashi

"Bueno responde preguntas ¿Cómo es que estás vivo?" –preguntó Hiro

"Bueno los rumores de mi muerte son falsas, no sé cómo pasó, pero recuerdo que entré al auditorio para buscar al Profesor Callaghan, de repente me atraparon unos hombres chinos que me durmieron y desperté en China" –dijo Tadashi- "fue un infierno ahí, querían que construyera una cosa 1 como programa inteligente de detección de misiles, yo no sabía nada de eso, la verdad era a Callaghan a quien querían, pero como era alumno suyo y me compartía cosas creyeron que les serviría, además lo raro su jefe conocía a papá"

"¿A papá?" –dijo Hiro sin creerlo

"Si, por eso también pensaron que les serviría" –continuó Tadashi- "dijeron que me liberarían si terminaba el trabajo pero conozco a esa gente, haciéndolo o no iban a matarme"

"¿Y cómo saliste?" –preguntó Fred

"Pues… llegó el ejército chino, detuvieron a todos, tras un interrogatorio me dejaron libre en un hospital para que atendieran mis heridas, luego me trajeron aquí y aquí estoy yo contándoles qué pasó conmigo" –dijo Tadashi

"Oww, mi vida, debió ser horrible" –dijo Honey abrazándolo fuerte- "pero ya pasó, estás aquí con nosotros, conmigo" –ambos se sonrojaron

"Es cierto ya acabó, y estás del todo bien compadre" –dijo Fred dando una palmada a su pierna pero…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" –gritó tan fuerte que soltó a Honey y esta cayó al suelo

"TADASHI ¿qué fue eso?" –dijo tía Cass preocupada

El grito activó a Baymax.

"Hola… yo soy Baymax… tu asistente médico personal" –dijo el robot albino

"Baymax" –dijo Tadashi al ver a su robot

"… Tadashi" –fue lo único que dijo- "se los dije… Tadashi está aquí"

"Le integré a Baymax un escáner global con mi paradero" –dijo Tadashi- "¿No me digan que jamás lo usaron? Solo tenían que decir "¿Enserio dónde?" Y se activa"

"Oh vaya, pues no explicaste mucho de Baymax" –dijo Hiro

"Ok, mi culpa" –admitió su hermano

"Oímos un grito" –dijo el doctor entrando con la enfermera

"No sé qué pasó, solo le di una palmada a su pierna y gritó" –confesó el chico rubio

"Ah eso lo explica ¿No les dijo? Trae las piernas operadas" –dijo el Dr. Nava Jasso

"¿OPERADAS?" –gritaron todos

Tía Cass destapó a Tadashi mostrando las piernas del pelinegro mayor con cabestrillos para piernas.

"¿Qué le pasó?" –preguntó Honey al doctor

"Voy a escanearlo… escaneo completo" –terminó Baymax- "su estado de salud es bueno, pero presenta varias fracturas múltiples en las piernas" –mostró en su pantalla- "presenta huesos rotos, nervios acalambrados… y orificios de aguja a lo largo del tobillo hasta la cintura"

"¿Orificios de aguja?" –se espantó Honey y levanta una de las piernas del pantalón de su novio mostrando varios orificios- "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Eso fue el resultado de un aparato que me permitió caminar con las piernas rotas, pero el dolor seguía ahí así que imagínense" –dijo el pelinegro mayor

"Si no hubiéramos operado a tiempo sus piernas hubiéramos tenido que amputárselas, pero deberá estar aquí para la última operación y después de eso tendrá que quedarse aquí 3 meses que es cuando se curarán por completo" –dijo el doctor

"¿3 MESES?" –gritaron todos

"Si, ese es el tiempo que las llevó lastimadas según él" –dijo la enfermera

"No podemos tenerlo 3 meses aquí somos de San Fransokyo ¿Y no pueden hacerle una de esas operaciones de hoy mis piernas están lastimadas y no puedo caminar y mañana ya no me duelen y camino bien?" –preguntó Fred

"¿Hablas de una microcirugía reconstructiva? Podría servir pero Freddy esas cosas son carísimas" –dijo Hiro- "una de esas vale 8,500 yenes y no tenemos tanto"

"… Espérenme aquí" –dijo Fred y se va

 **-2hrs después**

"No te preocupes, vendremos cada semana a verte" –dijo Hiro a su hermano

"Estos 3 meses serán muy aburridos si los veo semanalmente" –dijo Tadashi

De repente aparece Fred otra vez.

"Oye Freddy 2hrs, ¿Dónde estuviste?" –preguntó su amigo desde la infancia

"Adivinen quién llegó" –dijo y detrás de él aparece- "mi papá"

"Hola chicos" –saludó el Sr. Lee

"Sr. Lee, cuánto tiempo ¿Qué hace aquí?" –preguntó sorprendido Tadashi

"Espera Tadashi ¿Lo conoces? Nosotros lo conocimos hace 2 meses" –se sorprendió Honey

"Si, recuerden que de todo el grupo Fred fue mi 1er amigo desde que éramos bebés, conozco a su familia y él a la mía, nuestros papás fueron amigos también" –explicó Tadashi

"Nosotros creíamos que el chico vivía bajo un puente" –dijo su futura cuñada (ya saben quién XD)

"Es porque cuando los invitaba a su casa nunca iban" –contestó Tadashi- "pero no me han respondido ¿Por qué trajiste a tu padre?"

"Fred me lo explicó todo, vengo a ayudar al hijo de mi mejor amigo" –dijo el Sr. Lee sacando un cheque de su saco- "8,500 yenes, suficiente para pagar esa cirugía que necesitas"

"¿Enserio? Sr. Lee no tiene qué" –dijo tía Cass

"Tonterías, lo que sea por un Hamada" –dijo el viejo millonario- "Dr. Nava Jasso, tiene la paga, puede hacer la operación"

"¿O-o-operar? No, no puedo operar, no puedo operar" –dijo empezando a sudar y a darle un tick de los nervios y le llega un recuerdo de la niñez

 **FLASHBACK**

"No te preocupes pollito, yo te voy a operar para que te salves" –le dijo a su pollito herido pero terminó matándolo

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El doctor terminó desmayándose.

"No se preocupe, las enfermeras podemos hacer la operación con otros doctores, fuimos nosotras quienes operamos al chico" –dijo Aline

"Es cierto, ella me dijo de un trauma del doctor de hacer operaciones, ella y sus colegas operan y dejan el crédito al doctor" –dijo Tadashi

"Bueno eso me pone menos nerviosa" –dijo tía Cass

"Ok llamaré a mi equipo y a algunos doctores, ¿Alguien que se ofrezca a quedarse hasta mañana?" –preguntó la enfermera castaña

"yo me quedaré" –dijo Hiro

"yo me quedo también" –dijo GoGo

"nos quedaremos todos" –dijo Wasabi

"Yo no puedo quedarme, tengo cosas que hacer en casa, nos vemos" –dijo el Sr. Lee

"Por supuesto, y gracias por esto" –dijo Hiro

"Estarás bien amigo" –Fred vuelve a darle una palmada en las piernas

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" –volvió a gritar el pelinegro mayor

"Fred no le vuelvas a hacer eso" –lo regañó Hiro

"En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?" –preguntó Baymax mostrando 10 caras en su pantalla

"¿DEL 1 AL 10? ¡15!" –gritó Tadashi

"No puede haber escala 15" –dijo Baymax

El Sr. Lee se fue, la operación iba a empezar, durmieron con gas a Tadashi e hicieron todas esas cosas de operación y eso.

 **-Al día siguiente**

Todos estaban impacientes, la operación duró todo el día de ayer y toda la mañana de ese día.

"Ya no aguanto, ¿No pueden salir y decir si la operación fue un éxito y Tadashi ya puede caminar o fue un fracaso y deberá quedarse por más tiempo?" –decía Hiro impaciente

"Tranquilo Hiro hay que ser paciente, no eres el único que anda preocupado por Tadashi, todos lo estamos" –dijo GoGo sentada junto a él

Aline salió junto a enfermeros y doctores.

"¿Y?" –preguntó tía Cass

"Pues…" –hizo una pausa dramática que termina…..….. aquí- "la operación fue todo un éxito"

Todos respiraron aliviados.

"Vaya ya andaba con el Jesús en la boca" –respiró Honey

Todos entraron para ver a Tadashi tocando sus piernas, ya no sentía dolor.

"Ya no me duele" –dijo Tadashi

"Reconstruimos los huesos de tu esqueleto, reconectamos los nervios peroneos, dejamos la piel en buenas condiciones y sin rastros de huecos, etc… etc… etc…" –dijo la enfermera- "Tadashi, ahora veamos si logras ponerte de pie, ve despacio"

Tadashi se sentó, dio vuelta dejando las piernas en el suelo, y poco a poco se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban, pero permanecía de pie.

"Ok, ahora camina" –ordenó ella

Tadashi alzó una pierna para caminar, eso hizo temblar más la otra y al 1er paso terminó cayendo, pero suerte Wasabi y Fred lo atraparon antes de tocar el suelo.

"¡¿Oiga qué fue eso no lo habían curado?!" –se alteró Honey

"Si lo curamos pero 3 meses con las piernas rotas las tiene muy débiles, va a estar así por… mucho tiempo" –dijo Aline- "por mientras debe tener los cabestrillos puestos y andar con estas" –mostró 2 bastones ingleses *******

"Bueno es preferible" –dijo el pelinegro mayor

Le pusieron los cabestrillos, se puso de pie, le ataron los bastones a sus muñecas y se sujetó con ellas.

"¿Y ya puede irse?" –preguntó su hermano

"No hasta que lo den de alta" –dijo la enfermera

"Yo voy" –dijo la tía de ambos y salió

Una vez que Tadashi fue dado de alta todos se fueron de regreso en San Fransokyo, Tadashi había regresado, tendrían mucho que explicar, pero lo que importaba ahora era que estaba de vuelta. Tía Cass se regresó al café, pero los chicos se fueron a la casa de Fred, Tadashi dijo que tenía que decirles algo importante y su tía no debía enterarse.

"Cuidado amor, cuidado" –decía Honey ayudando a Tadashi

"Honey esto no es necesario" –Tadashi estaba agradecido de que ella lo ayudara pero no era para tanto él podía solo

"Claro que lo es, no te tuve por 3 meses, y como dije no me pienso separar de ti, te voy a ayudar siempre" –dijo la rubia sonrojando a su novio

Llega el Sr. Lee- "hola chicos, Tadashi te veo que ya estás bien" –dijo él

"Si, y gracias por pagar la operación, se lo pagaré cuando pueda" –respondió el chico

"Tonterías, no necesito que me pagues lo hice por ustedes" –dijo el adulto- "¿Y a qué vienen?"

"Es cierto Tadashi, ¿Por qué nos trajiste a casa de Fred?" –preguntó GoGo

"¿Recuerdan que les dije el cómo escapé?" –preguntó y asintieron- "Mentí, lo dije para no preocupar o enojar a tía Cass"

"Si mentiste ¿Cómo escapaste?" –preguntó su hermano

"Pues si se los dijera no me creerían, prefiero mostrarles" –dijo y saca una tarjeta SD de su bolsillo- "esta es la memoria de un drone cámara que me estuvo grabando estos últimos 3 meses, ahí verán cómo escapé"

Los chicos se impactaron un poco, pero pusieron la memoria en una computadora para verlo.

 **GRABACIÓN**

Si recuerdan en el cap anterior Tadashi fue lastimado por los soldados de Chong y lo llevaron a una habitación en la cueva, deteriorado pero parecía un laboratorio con una mujer pelinegra.

"Wǒmen dài láile gōngsī, bǎ tā dāng tā xǐng lái de shìqíng" -dijo 1 de los soldados (Traducción: Te trajimos compañía, cuando despierte ponlo al tanto de la cosa)

La Dra. Lin se acercó a Tadashi que tenía marcas de golpes, rasguños, sangre saliendo por algunas partes, ella se sintió mal por él y decidió atenderlo.

 **-1hr después**

A pedido de Tadashi adelantaron hasta donde despertó estaba confundido, despertó en un catre, se sentía adolorido, volteó a ver a una mujer que se veía en el espejo; iba a levantarse pero un dolor punzante lo hizo caer y gritar.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú" –dijo la mujer para voltear a verlo- "terminaste muy lastimado luego de tremenda golpiza que te dieron, te pondrás bien pero… tus piernas se te rompieron"

Tadashi se destapó las piernas mostrando lo que parecía un exoesqueleto en sus piernas, pegadas a su cuerpo por agujas adheridas a sus terminaciones nerviosas.

"¿Qué me hizo?" –le preguntó

"¿Lo que hice? Je, lo que hice fue salvar tu vida" –dijo ella- "agradece que te dejaran vivir, son tan salvajes que pueden hasta matar a los que golpean"

"¿Qué es esto?" –preguntó señalando sus piernas

"¿Eso? Es un exoesqueleto, adherido a tus terminaciones nerviosas, te permitirán caminar, el dolor sigue pero puedes andar, están conectadas a un motor que está en tu chaleco" –dijo la mujer

"¿Cuál chaleco?" –preguntó el chico confundido

"El que está bajo tu chaqueta" –contestó

Tadashi vio su chequeta abrochada, se la desabrochó y vio arriba de su camisa un chaleco con cacles conectados a un motor en el pecho y el motor conectado a una batería de auto.

"Conectado a una batería de auto para que opere" –terminó de decir

Se volvió a abrochar el chaleco y vio un drone con una cámara, ella noto eso y sonrió.

"Eso es, sonríe estás en la tele" –bromeó- "bueno esa solo graba nuestro progreso, esa que está allá nos vigila" –señala una en una esquina del techo

"¿Dónde estoy?" –preguntó

Ella iba a responder pero de la puerta alguien los llamaba en Chino.

"Quiero que te levantes, levántate" –lo puso de pie pero Tadashi no soportaba el dolor- "aguántate eres hombre, quiero que hagas lo que yo, pon las manos en la nuca"

Ambos lo hicieron y entraron los mismos terroristas que golpearon a Tadashi.

"Huānyíng niánqīng de bīntián. Fāmíng zhě de érzi dān zēng bīntián, zài rìběn zuì yǒumíng de fāmíng jiā de tiāncái zhī yī" –dijo 1 de ellos y le indica a la doctora que traduzca

"dijo: Bienvenido joven Hamada. Hijo del inventor Tenzin Hamada, 1 de los genios inventores más conocidos en Japón" –tradujo la doctora

"Shì yī fèn róngxìng" –dijo

"Dijo: es un placer" –tradujo

"Wǒmen yuánlái de jìhuà shì bùshì bǎ tā gěi nǐ, dàn zuòwéi yīgè tiāncái fāmíng jiā hé tā de fùqīn dōu jiāng suǒ xūyào de, wǒmen xūyào jiànlì yǔ lín bóshì zhìnéng dǎodàn jiǎncè chéngxù, lìng yīgè ràng tāmen wúfǎ jiǎncè" –dijo el hombre

"Quieren que construyamos 2 programas inteligentes: 1 para detectar misiles y el otro para hacerlos indetectables" –resumió lo que dijo el hombre

Tadashi lo pensó- "me rehúso" –respondió, miró a la doctora y le indicó que tradujera

"Tā jùjué" –tradujo la doctora

La escena cambió con los mismos hombres golpeando de nuevo al pobre pelinegro. La escena vuelve a cambiar con los terroristas guiando a los 2 pelinegros afuera de la cueva mostrando un gran arsenal de misiles, rifles, granadas, balas, etc…

"¿Nǐ juédé niánqīng bīn?" –preguntó el terrorista

"Quiere saber tu opinión" –dijo la doctora al joven

"Que tiene muchas armas" –dijo y la doctora tradujo

"Wǒmen duì rènhé gōngjí zhǔnbèi, dànshì dāng wǒmen xūyào jiù láile, zhè jiùshì wèishéme tāmen dōu zài zhèlǐ, wǒmen zài shíyàn shì xūyào jiànlì wǒmen de jìhuà, tāmen xūyào shénme yàng de shìqíng zuìduō, yīdàn gōngzuò wánchéng, ràng nǐ zǒu" –dijo el terrorista

"Dijo: Estamos preparados para cualquier ataque, pero necesitamos cuándo vengan, es por eso que están aquí, tenemos en el laboratorio las cosas necesarias para construir nuestro programa más lo que necesiten y una vez terminado el trabajo los dejaremos ir" –tradujo la doctora

"Je, no lo harán" –dijo Tadashi

"Tā shuō, tāmen bù huì" –tradujo la doctora

Ambos estaban en el laboratorio conversando.

"De seguro deben estarte buscando, no te encontrarán aquí ¿Sabes que conocí a tus padres en una conferencia de inventores? Obvio que no, ellos eran buena gente" –dijo la doctora- "eso que viste Tadashi, eso es lo que pasa si hombres malos se enteran de que inventaste un programa inteligente"

"Hay cosas que papá jamás me contó, al parecer esta es una de ellas, tampoco me dijo nada el profesor Callaghan, no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé dónde o cómo iniciar, ellos terminarán matándome dándoles o no ese maldito programa… y a usted" –dijo entre la espada y la piedra

"Entonces este será el momento más importante de tu vida" –dijo la doctora

Tadashi empezó a pedirles cosas a los terroristas, obvio con la doctora traduciendo lo que dice. Ya con todo en el laboratorio empezó a trabajar.

"¿Cuántos idiomas habla?" –preguntó el pelinegro

"muchos, pero aquí no importa, ellos hablan chino" –dijo la doctora

"¿Quiénes son?" –preguntó Tadashi

"Ellos son la mafia china, planean volverse el país más poderoso" –dijo la doctora

Tadashi se encontraba desarmando misiles.

"Serías más productivo y si me incluyes en la planificación" –dijo la doctora

"Si lo sería" –dijo Tadashi quitándole la punta a un misil, le saca lo de adentro y que rico misil XD, ok olviden eso, se pone a desarmar la parte de adentro- "ok esto no sirve" –avienta lejos una pieza cilíndrica

"¿Qué es eso?" –preguntó viendo lo que tenía el chico en una pinza

"Esto es paladio, calculo .15g (gramos), necesito como mínimo 1.6 así que ayúdeme a desarmar los otros" –pidió el chico

Tadashi estaba moldeando una como harina roja dentro de un recipiente de hierro. Luego fundieron el paladio.

"Tenga cuidad solo tenemos una oportunidad" –dijo Tadashi al lado de la doctora quien sostenía el paladio fundido mientras cargaba la batería de auto

"Tú tranquilo y yo nerviosa, mis manos son firmes, ¿por qué crees que sigues vivo?" –dijo ella en broma y va poniendo el paladio en el envase

"¿Cómo se llama?" –preguntó el chico

"Me llamo Lin" –le respondió

"Dra. Lin, un placer" –dijo Tadashi

"El sentimiento es mutuo" –dijo ella

Con el paladio comenzaron a crear algo. Pasaron 2 semanas hasta que tomó forma, era una batería brillante que destellaba un intenso color rojo.

"Oye ¿Ese es el programa que pidieron? Qué bonito" –dijo la doctora

"No lo es, es la miniatura de un generador RC, la escuela donde estudio funciona con 1 más grande que la alimenta" –explicó Tadashi- "con esto me mantendré andando para no cargar esa pesada batería"

"¿Y cuánto genera?" –preguntó la doctora

"Pues si no me equivoco… y nunca lo hago, 3GJ/s (gigajoules por segundo)" –respondió

"Esa energía te va hacer funcionar el endoesqueleto por 50 vidas" –dijo ella

"Si… o algo más grande por 15min" –dijo él, luego estaban en un escritorio de vidrio Tadashi con unas hojas de papel albanene con ilustraciones- "Con esto saldremos de aquí, ambos usted y yo"

"¿Qué es esto?" –preguntó

"Estire las hojas y vea" –dijo Tadashi estirándolas

Una tenía ilustraciones, pero juntas y a la luz mostraban una imagen de una armadura samurái rústica y en la parte de arriba decía "Ebon Samurái".

"Esto es… impresionante" –admitió ella

"Me inspiré en un dibujo que hizo un amigo, una vez me pidió que creara una armadura voladora samurái con armas ya integradas y katanas de fuego, pero le dije que no es ciencia… pero ahora veremos si se puede" –dijo Tadashi

Llegando la noche Tadashi había conectado la batería al exoesqueleto, ahora ambos pasaban el rato jugando damas chinas.

"Volví a ganar" –dijo la Dra. Lin

"Empate, el próximo gana" –dijo Tadashi- "por cierto no me dijo de donde es"

"Soy de la Cd. de Pekín, está a kilómetros de aquí y hoy en día es muy bonito" –respondió la doctora

"¿Y tiene familia allá?" –preguntó el chico

"Si, la tengo, iré a verlos cuando esto termine" –contestó ella- "este fue el 1er regalo que me dio mi esposo"

Tadashi lo vio.

"¿Un silbato?" –dijo incrédulo viendo un silbato de entrenador color blanco

"Fue el 1ro que me dio, a los 6 años, mira lo que escribió con una navaja" –se lo mostró

"Para la niña que me hace soñar, que tierno" –dijo después de leer y se lo devuelve

"¿Y tú tienes familia?" –preguntó la doctora

"También, vivo con mi hermano menor y mi tía, hermana menor de mi papá" –respondió

"Y además de ellos ¿Hay alguien más que te espere allá?" –preguntó

"Pues sí, mis amigos" –saca de su bolsillo una foto de él con ellos- "son ellos"

"¿Quién es el rubio?" –preguntó

"Frederic Lee, pero prefiere Fred, él ha sido mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, algo loco pero divertido, y fanático de los comics" –lo describió

"¿El chico de cabello afro?" –preguntó por Wasabi

"Wasabi, lo conocimos en la secundaria, fanático del orden, enserio, una vez tardó media hora en comer una pizza por colocarle la cantidad adecuada de condimentos" –lo describió y ambos ríen por ese comentario

"¿Y la chica de pelo negro?" –preguntó por GoGo

"Leiko Tanaka, ella la conocí en la universidad, amante de la velocidad, ahí el apodo GoGo Tomago, tiene una cacatúa que ama con todo su ser" –la describió

"¿Y la chica rubia?" –preguntó al final por Honey

"Oh… ella es Aiko Miyazaki, pero por su actitud dulce le decimos Honey, Honey Lemon, ella la conocí en la preparatoria, hace 3 años, fanática de la química, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y darle una sonrisa a cada momento" –la describió con una mirada cálida, mirada que notó la mujer pelinegra

"¿Es tu novia?" –preguntó

"Je, lo que daría para que eso pasara, pero no, no es mi novia, ella me ve como amigo nada más" –dijo Tadashi poniéndose un poco mal

"Bueno no lo sabes, te diré un secreto, secreto que ninguna mujer le ha dicho a un hombre, existen varias formas de saber cuándo le gustas a una chica" –dijo la doctora- "1. Que siempre o la mayor parte del tiempo que están juntos siempre ande a cerca de ti. 2. Hacemos un roce para sentirte y fingimos que fue accidental. 3. Que te de apodos como lindo, guapo, querido, etc… 4. Que si vas a algún lugar ella quiera ir contigo. 5. Te volteé a ver discretamente de vez en cuando y se volteé cuando tú la mires. 6. Que cuando se miren fijamente se lama los labios, eso significa que quiere que la beses. Esas 6 entre otras"

Tadashi se sorprendió.

"Ella hizo todo lo que dijo" –dijo con los ojos bien abiertos como si se le fueran a salir

"¿Lo ves? La traes loca" –le dijo ella

"Vaya, de haber sabido eso hubiéramos sido novios desde hace 1 año" –dijo sintiéndose como un tonto- "ahora más quiero escapar, regresemos al trabajo"

"¿Te molesta que juguemos?" –preguntó la doctora ya que el juego no ha terminado

"Para nada, es que el juego ya acabó, mire" –hace un movimiento- "gané"

"Vaya, y eso que soy buena en este juego" –se sorprendió

"A mí nadie me vence en juegos de mesa, una vez en una excursión a un museo vencí en ajedrez a una computadora conectada a un tablero que movía magnéticamente las piezas" –dijo Tadashi

Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas en meses y ambos seguían trabajando, hasta que un día fueron a verlos los mismos soldados, esta vez acompañados de Chong, ambos se detuvieron. Chong vio la batería de Tadashi.

"La flecha y el arco, fueron la epítome de la tecnología militar" –dijo él- "ayudó al gran Genghis Khan… gobernar desde el Pacífico a Ucrania, un imperio el doble de grande que el de Alejandro Magno, y 4 veces más grande que el imperio romano" –ve las hojas con el diseño del samurái- "pero hoy en día, quien posea el armamento más avanzado, gobernará esta tierra, y pronto será mi turno"

Voltea a ver a la Dra. Lin.

"¿Nǐ wèishéme huì shībài?" –le dijo enojado (Traducción: ¿Por qué me fallaste?)

"Wǒmen zhèngzài nǔlì" –dijo ella (Traducción: Estamos trabajando diligentemente)

"Wǒ yuánliàngle nǐ de shēnghuó, ¿Ràng nǐ bàodá wǒ?" –la reprimió Chong (Traducción: Te perdoné la vida, ¿Y así me lo pagas?)

"Zhè shì fēicháng fùzá de, tā zhèngzài nǔlì" –le dijo la Dra. Lin (Traducción: Es muy complejo, se está esforzando)

"Guānyú tā" –ordenó a sus soldado quienes la atraparon (Traducción: Sobre ella)- "¿Nǐ yǐwéi wǒ shǎ a? Wǒ yào zhēnxiàng" –cargó una bala (Traducción: ¿Crees que soy tonto? Te voy a sacar la verdad)

"Wǒmen dōu nǔlì" –dijo ella (Traducción: Los 2 estamos trabajando)

"Gàosù wǒ zhēnxiàng" –ordenó Chong (Traducción: Dime la verdad)

"¿Qué quiere?" –preguntó Tadashi viendo la escena

"¿Nǐ yǐwéi wǒ shǎ a? ¿Zhè shì zěnme huí shì? Gàosù wǒ zhēnxiàng" –dijo poniendo el cañón en su frente (Traducción: ¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿Qué sucede? Dime la verdad)

"Wǒmen biānchéng" –dijo asustada (Traducción: Hacemos el programa)

Chong le gritaba que le dijera la verdad, ella solo decía lo mismo.

"¿Qué quiere una fecha de entrega?" –preguntó Tadashi y al ver que se acercaba le apuntaron con rifles, él retrocede y todos se le quedan viendo- "la necesito, es buena asistente"

Chong baja el arma.

"Tienen hasta mañana, quiero mi programa ya listo" –les dio un ultimátum y todos se fueron

De regreso al trabajo Tadashi se encontraba martillando algo de metal caliente sujetándolo con pinzas, una vez terminado lo hundió en agua, fue con la doctora quien trabajaba, puso lo que martillaba en la mesa y ella lo vio: era un casco samurái con una máscara que solo dejaba ver sus ojos. Ahora Tadashi se encontraba cubriendo sus manos con cinta adhesiva médica, la Dra. Lin estaba subiendo la armadura con una grúa, se quitó la camisa y la chaqueta, esos 3 meses trabajando lo dejaron con un físico de boxeador, se puso el chaleco que tenía la batería y otra chaqueta más gruesa, luego unos guantes de hule de electricista, una protección para el cuello, luego la doctora lo ayudaba a ponerse la armadura.

"¿Listo? ¿Te puedes mover?" –preguntó atornillando y soldando las piezas

"Si puedo" –contestó

"Ok vuélvemelo a decir" –pidió la doctora

"41 pasos al frente, 16 pasos desde la puerta y la derecha, 33 pasos y la derecha" –repitió

Lo que olvidaron es que los estaban vigilando, y al no ver a Tadashi fueron directo a verlos. 1 de ellos le hablaba a la doctora.

"Respóndale" –ordenó Tadashi

"Es cantonés yo no lo entiendo" –dijo la Dra. Lin

"Inténtelo" –dijo Tadashi

"Ok, ya sé" –dijo y empezó a decir cosas en cantonés

La puerta tenía una bomba casera que explotaría una vez que la abrieran. Ordenaron que la abrieran y al abrirla la bomba explotó, y no crean que no llamó la atención de los que vigilaban.

"¿Funcionó?" –preguntó él

Ella volteó a ver- "dios mío, si funcionó" –respondió

"Es mi trabajo una vez en la primaria quise evitar cantar en una obra e hice una bomba de olor que cerró la escuela por una semana, fui un héroe" –dijo él

"Ya me contarás tus historias después ya casi acabo" –dijo la doctora

"Olvide eso inicie la secuencia de arranque" –pidió Tadashi

"De acuerdo, dime" –dijo en la laptop

"F11 ¿Apareció una barra de avance?" –preguntó el chico

"Si, ya la vi" –contestó la doctora

"Ahora Control I, ahora presiona "Enter", ok hecho eso termine de cerrar la armadura" –dijo Tadashi

"¿Por dónde empiezo?" –preguntó ella

"Desde arriba, un perno sí y otro no" –respondió Tadashi y volvió a atornillar y soldar

Oían pasos.

"YA VIENEN" –gritó asustada

"No lo haga bonito solo hágalo ya" –pidió Tadashi

"Vaya a su escondite, recuerde los pintos i que estén libres antes de seguirme" –dijo Tadashi

"Voy a necesitar tiempo" –dijo ella, lo pensó y se decidió- "Tadashi, los distraeré, voy a comprarte tiempo"

"Siga el plan" –la vio correr- "SIGA EL PLAN, DOCTORA"

Ella tomó una de las metralletas de 1 de los soldados que explotaron y empezó a correr como loca disparando al techo.

Tadashi estaba solo en el laboratorio mientras la carga iba al 50%, oía soldados acercarse, para su suerte la carga avanzó rápido hasta llegar al 100%, todas las luces del cuarto se apagaron y se oyó un ruido de metal golpeando. Unos soldados habían llegado hasta la puerta, vieron a sus compañeros muertos; iban caminando lenta y cuidadosamente para no ser emboscados, mientras eran vistos desde la oscuridad, 1 de ellos le llegó un brillo rojo, luego un brazo metálico lo golpeó y salió volando y estrellándose contra la pared, los otros se pusieron a disparar como locos por todo el cuarto, al no pasar nada pensaron que ya lo resolvieron pero el mismo brillo les llegó, 1 fue lanzado de un golpe, luego el otro, el 3ro estaba disparando pero no lograba nada y recibió un derechazo, estando a la luz era la armadura Ebon Samurái, estaba hecha de metal que fue soldado, con tanques de lanzallamas, las piernas estaban conectadas por engranes al exoesqueleto, cubría el 97% del cuerpo de Tadashi quitando los ojos y las manos. Este empezó a avanzar, le disparaban pero ninguna bala lograba atravesar esa gruesa coraza, cada soldado recibía el mismo destino: un golpe con esa coraza metálica que al parecer lo hacía más fuerte. Cerraron la puerta para evitar que escape, pero dejaron a 1 con él que imploraba que abrieran la puerta, ellos dejaron de oír gritos y oían y veían la puerta recibir golpes y abolladuras hasta que la puerta se abrió de una patada que no falta que Tadashi gritara de dolor, 3 meses de dolor no es algo que quieren vivir. 1 de ellos corría y tropezó haciendo que Tadashi fallara un golpe y su brazo se atascara en el muro de la cueva.

"Oh genial" –dijo mientras intentaba desatorarse

El soldado que se tropezó le apuntó en la cabeza y dispara pero la bala rebotó dándole a él, Tadashi logró desatorarse y siguió avanzando hasta que oyó un tosido y vio a la Dra. Lin tirada sobre costales de tierra (de esos que usas para hacer un muro protector en las guerras).

"DOCTORA" –gritó al verla

"CUIDADO" –gritó ella

Tadashi volteó a ver a Chong quien sostenía un lanzagranadas m32, disparó un proyectil, Tadashi evadió el ataque, cargó un disparo y disparó una estrella ninja que Chong evadió, pero no se hijo que tenía una bomba que explotó soltando rocas que aplastaron a Chong matándolo. Tadashi se acercó a la Dra. Lin.

"Tadashi" –dijo al verlo con voz débil

Tadashi se quitó la máscara del casco- "levántese, hay que irnos. Muévase tenemos un plan debemos seguirlo" –pidió

"… Este siempre fue el plan Hamada" –dijo ella

"Levántese va a ver a su familia" –pidió él

"¿Mi familia? Ellos me la quitaron, me dejaron sola… voy a verlos ahora" –dijo sonando más débil, ella miraba la cara del chico que ya sabía a qué se refería- "tranquilo, quiero esto, lo deseo"

"Gracias… por salvarme" –dijo Tadashi

"Tienes toda una vida por delante, aprovéchala, cumple tus sueños, ayuda a la gente, recuerda alguien fuerte se cuida a sí mismo, pero los más fuerte cuidan a los demás" –decía llegando casi a su punto- "tienes un corazón de guerrero, ya veo por qué esa chica te quiere, hazme un favor, escapa tú y cuando la veas, dile que la amas" –se quita el silbato- "ten esto, puede que te sirva en el futuro" –dijo y cierra los ojos, para no volver a abrirlos

Tadashi tenía muchos sentimientos respecto a esto, tristeza, enojo, entre otras, vio una cuerda colgada. Afuera todos los soldados estaban esperando a que saliera, todos apuntando a la entrada, oían pasos, hasta que Tadashi salió de la cueva, tenía a la Dra. Lin montada sobre su espalda y atada de manos alrededor de su cuello, no se iría sin ella. Todos empezaron a disparar, pero como siempre las balas no atravesaban esa coraza, cesaron el fuego.

"¿Es todo? Mi turno en el tablero" –hizo una metáfora de juego de mesa, puso las manos en la espalda y tomó 2 varas que parecían katanas y de estas empezó a lanzar fuego, eran lanzallamas, varillas que soltaban una pequeña chispa y era agrandada por tanques que disparaban gas, katanas de fuego. El fuego los hacía retroceder, Tadashi también quemaba todas sus armas, misiles, etc… avanzaba y quemaba, los soldados que quedaban le disparaban, en una de esas 1 le disparó en la pierna dañando el exoesqueleto y haciendo que el chico cayera de rodillas, estaba en 4 patas recibiendo disparos, él seguía quemando, cuando el lugar amenazaba con estallar activó sus cohetes, cuando todo el lugar explotó Tadashi salió volando de ahí, pudo haber sido un largo vuelo a Pekín pero los cohetes se apagaron y él terminó cayendo y gritando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, por suerte al usar la armadura no recibió daño, pero el impacto la destruyó, él se vio con las piezas rotas, se las quitó y al final el casco, él miró exhausto el cielo jadeando de cansancio y extrañamente con una sonrisa.

"Nada mal, ¿Verdad doctora?" –le habló al cuerpo

Tadashi vio que estaba a 2hrs de Pekín, iba a levantarse pero el disparo que recibió en la pierna le dejó inútil la pierna derecha, con una de las katanas se levantó a duras penas y volvió a montar a la doctora y avanzaba. Llegó hasta Pekín, por suerte llegó a un hospital, pero la katana se rompió y cayó pecho a tierra viendo a unos paramédicos salir de una ambolancia.

"Ayúdenme, ¡Ayúdenme!" –gritaba pero no lo oían, estaban por irse, pero Tadashi recordó el silbato, lo sacó y empezó a soplar en él

Eso llamó la atención de 1.

"OIGAN UN HERIDO" –gritó

Estos empezaron a correr con una camilla, Tadashi cayó desmayado por el cansancio, todo eso fue grabado por el drone cámara.

 **FIN DE LA GRABACIÓN**

Los chicos habían apagado la laptop con miradas sorprendidas, voltearon a ver a Tadashi el estaba en el sofá viendo al suelo.

"Todo lo que vimos… ¿En realidad pasó?" –preguntó Hiro

Tadashi el cual tenía una mochila y de esta sacó la batería que ya no brillaba y se las mostró.

"¿Esto responde a su pregunta?" –preguntó

"Por dios" –Honey lo abrazó con fuerza- "eso debió ser feo" –lo besó

"Lo fue, y lo peor fue que para escapar tuve que matarlos" –dijo Tadashi

"Tadashi destruiste una de las células terroristas más buscada en China" –dijo Hiro

"Y esa armadura tuya estuvo cool" –dijo Fred- "si se pudo hacer una armadura samurái robot yo creo que se puede…"

"NO SE PUEDE" –gritaron sus amigos

"¿Y qué pasó con la doctora?" –preguntó Wasabi

"Pues cuando nos llevaron al hospital a ella la llevaron con el forense y le hicieron un funeral" –dijo Tadashi sacando el silbato- "me ayudó mucho" –ve a Honey- "ten" –se lo da

"¿Y esto?" –preguntó la rubia

"Para la niña que me hace soñar" –dijo recordando lo que tenía escrito

"Aww" –lo volvió a besar

"Chong fue una piedra en el zapato para tu padre, Callaghan y yo, que bueno que ya no está" –dijo el Sr. Lee

"Bueno Callaghan ya no tendrá problemas con él, ahora descansa en paz" –dijo Tadashi

"¿Qué? Tadashi él no está muerto" –dijo Hiro

"¿Ah no?" –preguntó sorprendido

"No, está en prisión" –eso sorprendió al pelinegro mayor- "hizo algo malo, solo te diré eso"

"Regresemos a casa, tía Cass debe estar preocupada" –dijo Tadashi

Así todos volvieron a casa, le prometieron a Tadashi no decir lo que vieron, tardaría mucho en recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero podría con su familia, amigos, y su nueva novia.

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** En el comic los nombres reales de GoGo y Honey son Leiko Tanaka y Aiko Miyazaki en ese orden pero Wasabi, en el comic no se sabe si Wasabi es su real nombre o si es un apodo porque no aparece otro nombre que Wasabi-No-Ginger.**

 **** Con burro me refiero a la camioneta de tía Cass, es una camioneta** **pickup, de carga, y los burros son para llevar carga, así les digo a las camionetas de carga, burros.**

 ***** Los bastones ingleses son como las muletas, solo que estas se atan al brazo y se sujetan de los puños, son así: www . ortopediaplaza sitefiles / img / productos / 200 / imProducto _ 158 _ 1 _ nor . jpg**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el cap**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Tadashi sabrá la verdad?**

 **Saben que si**

 **¿Cómo irán las relaciones de ambos hermanos?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

 **El próximo cap: Capítulo 4: cita doble?**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿cita doble?

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland** **.** ¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre? Bueno Tadashi no se hará enemigo, pero solo te diré que un nuevo miembro inicia como enemigo. Bueno ese fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió para la armadura de Tadashi. Bueno no es un fic de Marvel si no muere alguien, no me gustó hacerlo, pero tenía qué, para que estuviera con su familia. Wasabi debe tener un nombre, a menos que su real nombre sea Wasabi ¿Qué son las postadas?

 **Andrea Frost Queen** **.** ¿Tus papás te dejan tatuarte? Gracias, batallé con esa parte pero qué bueno que te gustó. Lo de Honey es la misma de "parque robojurásico", pero veo que sigue inspirando. Y lo del silbato me lo adivinaste fue de Titanic. Lo del profesor Klump, bueno ya te mostré el video. Bueno lo de Hiro golpeando al rinoceronte lo saqué de "El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: la amenaza de Electro", pero lo demás si es mío, qué bueno que te enterneció. Los chinos murieron.

 **Gabinoanct96** **.** Bueno obvio no se unirá con esa armadura samurái porque fue destruida, pero puede hacerse otra. Lo de la fuga si, si lo hice. No me secuestraron.

 **Nightspider.** Si, los mezclé. Bueno T-Bo merecía aparecer XD. Y respecto a Fred, si, si lo hice Kel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** ¿cita doble?

En la casa de los Hamada todo volvió a la normalidad, Tadashi había vuelto y ya no tendrían que celebrar la navidad sin él, su pesadilla había terminado, tardaría en superarla, pero vale la pena. Todos regresaron a su casa acompañados de sus amigos y parejas.

"Ah chicos olvidé decirlo vendrá toda la familia a celebrar las vacaciones navideñas, llegarán cuando empiecen las vacaciones" –dijo la tía Cass

"¿QUEEEEÉ?" –dijeron ambos hermanos

"Ay no tía la familia no" –dijo Hiro

"¿Qué les pasa? ¿No quieren ver a los tíos y sus abuelos?" –dijo la tía Cass

"A ellos sí, lo malo son nuestros primos" –dijo Hiro- "oh y la tía Miriam tienen suerte de que no la han conocido" –le dijo a sus amigos

"¿Qué tiene de malo la tía?" –preguntó GoGo

"Lo malo es que tiene un bigote enorme" –respondió Tadashi

"TADASHI" –le gritó su tía

"Por favor tía ¿Cómo se supone que disfrute mi cena de noche buena si tengo que estar concentrado en una mujer que parece tener una oruga peluda caminando bajo su nariz?" –preguntó Tadashi

"Hey Tadashi, cuando venga… la afeitaremos" –sugirió Fred

"Estamos de acuerdo" –dijo el pelinegro y se dan el puño y un abrazo amistoso

"Ninguno de ustedes afeitará a Miriam y tampoco quiero que hablen de su bigote" –ordenó la tía Cass

"Ach bien, solo digo que esa mujer debería afeitarse" –dijo Tadashi

"Oye Tadashi le dije a los chicos que si querían podían ir a my house a celebrar las fiestas" –dijo el rubio- "¿Te interesa?"

"Lo pensaré" –respondió Tadashi

"Hasta el lunes" –dijo Honey y le da un beso

"Te veo después GoGo" –dijo Hiro

"Igualmente" –ella también le da un beso

Los chicos se van y todo queda en familia.

"Lo malo es que no les dijimos a la familia que nunca moriste, ellos creen que sigues muerto" –dijo Hiro

"Bueno será una sorpresa cuando lleguen" –dijo Tadashi- "oye tía noté un letrero que decía "se renta habitación""

"Ah sí, decidí poner en renta el cuarto adicional que tenemos, por 200 yens al mes" –dijo la tía Cass

"Ah que bien" –dijo Tadashi

Ambos hermanos se fueron a su habitación, Hiro tuvo que ayudar a Tadashi a subir ya que con las piernas así batallaba para subir las escaleras.

"Dejamos todo como estaba, no queríamos dar nada tuyo" –dijo Hiro dándole su gorra a Tadashi

"Gracias, 3 meses, creo que me perdí de mucho" –dijo Tadashi

"Bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que estás en casa" –dijo Hiro

"Oye por cierto, tú y GoGo" –dijo Tadashi de forma pícara sonrojando a Hiro

"Bueno… pues sí, nunca lo creí pero al parecer pasó" –dijo Hiro sonrojado

"Hiro, tus niveles de hormonas y neurotransmisores están muy elevados y presentas cambios de humor, mi diagnóstico: pubertad" –dijo Baymax

"BAYMAX" –gritó Hiro más sonrojado

"La pubertad es muy normal en un adolescente, además presentarás crecimiento de vello en el pecho, barbilla, axilas y…" –dijo Baymax

"BAYMAX" –gritó Hiro- "oye hermano ¿cómo callas a este robot?"

"Solo dile que estás satisfecho con tu cuidado" –dijo Tadashi

"Bueno, Baymax estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado" –dicho eso Baymax se guardó en su cápsula- "bueno cambiando de tema, tú y Honey"

Él se sonrojó- "bueno, nunca pensé que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, además me sorprendió el cómo se me declaró" -dijo

"Bueno quien la culpa, creyó que habías muerto, y que desaprovechó cada momento que tuvieron juntos" –dijo Hiro

"… Sí, me siento mal por eso" –dijo Tadashi- "los 2 somos muy afortunados, tenemos a 2 lindas chicas como novias" –dijo y ambos se sonrojan- "¿oye y como se declararon?"

"Bueno seguí un consejo que me dio Wasabi" –dijo Hiro

"¿Los 20seg de valor?" –preguntó Tadashi

"Si, de veras funcionó" –dijo Hiro

"¿Y qué dijo ella?" –preguntó Tadashi

"Pues, me besó y me dijo que también me ama" –dijo Hiro

"Como dije, somos afortunados" –dijo Tadashi- "¿Oye y ya han salido?"

"Pues sí, todos los amigos hemos ido a muchas partes" –dijo Hiro sin entender lo que dijo su hermano

"No, no entendiste, me refería si ya han salido ustedes 2 solos" –dijo Tadashi

"Ah, pues… el día que nos declaramos me invitó a los licuados locos" –dijo Hiro

"¿De veras? ¿Conociste a T-Bo?" –preguntó su hermano

"Si, loco y terco, pero simpático en cierto modo" –respondió Hiro

"¿Y de qué fue tu licuado y qué te ofrecía él empalado?" –preguntó

"Mango tropical y pizza" -respondió- "¿y tú has salido solo con Honey?"

"Pues solo una vez, hace 2 años, fuimos a comer unas salchichas en un puesto a 2 calles de la escuela" –dijo Tadashi- "pero se arruinó cuando llegó Fred a hacernos compañía, no le digas lo que te dije"

"Oh, lamento eso" –dijo Hiro

"Descuida, lo que más siento es que él no tenía dinero ese día y yo tuve que pagar todo lo que se tragó" –dijo Tadashi enojado

"Vaya debió salir mal" –dijo Hiro

"Si, pero bueno eso fue el pasado" –dijo Tadashi- "pero creo que debería invitar a Honey otra vez"

"Ah ok, hazlo" –dijo Hiro

"Oye y creo que tú y GoGo deberían salir otra vez" –dijo Tadashi

"Bueno algún día de estos" –dijo Hiro

"Ok entonces llamaré a Honey" –dijo Tadashi sacando su teléfono y la llama

Como en las caricaturas la pantalla se divide en 2, en una se muestra el cuarto de Tadashi y en la otra se muestra a Honey caminando hacia su casa, su teléfono suena, sonríe al ver de quién era y responde.

"Hola amor, ¿ya me extrañas?" –dijo ella

"Pues sí ya te extraño, oye me preguntaba si quisieras salir hoy en la noche conmigo" –dijo Tadashi

"¿Enserio? me encantaría" –dijo Honey

"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó GoGo quien andaba al lado de Honey con su bicicleta en manos

"Tadashi me invitó a una cita" –dijo Honey

"¿Con quién hablas?" –preguntó Tadashi

"Con GoGo, vamos a nuestro departamento" –dijo Honey

"Ah sí, olvidé que viven juntas" –ve a su hermano que estaba jugando con su teléfono y se le ocurre algo- "oye ¿Y si qué tal si le preguntas a ella si le gustaría ir con nosotros Hiro y yo a una cita doble esta noche?"

Hiro al oír eso voltea a verlo con cara de "¿qué dijiste?" y se puso a negar con la cabeza.

"Ah ok deja le pregunto" –dijo Honey- "oye GoGo ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a una cita doble con Tadashi y Hiro?"

Ella se sonrojó- "bueno yo…" –dijo

"Dice que le encantaría" –dijo Honey sin esperar respuesta y ella puso la misma cara de Hiro y también se puso a negar con la cabeza- "¿Y qué dijo Hiro?"

Tadashi vio a su hermano que seguía negando- "a él también le encantaría" –dijo

"Ok, nos vemos en nuestro departamento a las 7:00PM" –dijo y cuelga

La pantalla vuelve a la normalidad mostrando a los chicos. Hiro se encontraba persiguiendo a su hermano.

"Ven acá, te voy a matar" –dijo Hiro persiguiendo a Tadashi por toda la pastelería

"Atrápame si quieres hacerlo" –corría Tadashi

Se corretearon un momento hasta que Hiro lo atrapó.

"Bueno me atrapaste ¿ahora qué?" –dijo Tadashi

Hiro lo pensó y le dio un golpe en su brazo que no sintió- "ten" –dijo

"… ¿Es todo?" –dijo Tadashi

"Pues… creo, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?" –dijo Hiro

"Agradéceme tú solo no hubieras podido" –dijo Tadashi

"¿Qué hizo que se andan correteando?" –dijo la tía Cass mientras atendía la cafetería

"Nos arregló una cita doble con Honey y GoGo" –dijo Hiro

"¿Y eso es todo?" –dijo la tía sin entender- "no entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora"

"Lo que pasa es que no quería que me arreglara una cita con GoGo" –dijo Hiro- "y no me siento listo"

"Tadashi Hiro tiene razón tú no puedes decidir por él" –dijo la tía Cass

"Ay bueno, pero lo que importa es que GoGo aceptó (o eso cree XD) y hay que prepararte" –dijo Tadashi

Ambos se fueron de regreso a la casa. Ambos se bañaron (osea 1 1ro y el otro después no vayan a malpensar), buscaron que ponerse:

"Órale" –Tadashi vio a Hiro sin camisa- "hasta que por fin parecemos hermanos"

Hiro captó el mensaje- "hay que mantener el perfil bajo hasta que ya no se pueda ocultar la belleza" –dijo él refiriéndose a que siempre estuvo bueno pero ahora está demasiado como para ocultarlo XD

Tadashi se puso una camisa blanca manga larga con un pantalón gris y una gabardina negra y también botas de nieve. Hiro un pantalón negro con una camisa de manga larga roja y encima una chaqueta negra con unas botas de nieve.

"Ya lo planee todo, 1ro iremos a ese restorán chino al que íbamos antes, el dragón dorado" –dijo Tadashi- "luego veremos una película, las que ellas decidan, y para terminar la cosa las llevaremos a bailar al club de karaoke que está en el centro de San Fransokyo"

"¿Karaoke Dokie?" –preguntó Hiro

"Si ese" –dijo Tadashi

"Buen plan, falta 1hr (1 hora) para las 7 mejor nos vamos" –dijo Hiro

Ambos salieron pero por desgracia (para ambos) se toparon con su tía.

"Ay miren que guapos se ven" –dijo la tía Cass- "esperen voy por mi cámara"

"Ay tía estamos con prisa" –dijo Tadashi

"Esperen" –dijo la tía Cass y les toma fotos- "mis sobrinos tan lindos, son chicas con suerte, vayan a divertirse"

Ambos hermanos salieron de casa a irse con sus novias.

 **-En el departamento de Honey y GoGo**

GoGo estaba haciendo burbujas de chicle súper nerviosa y dándole galletas a Ryu, no había tenido una cita desde que Taejo la dejó, si salió con Hiro pero ahí estaban sus amigos, mientras Honey estaba en su habitación hasta que sale.

"¿cómo me veo GoGo?" –dijo Honey

Tenía un vestido rosa con medias negras, unos lindos botines rosas a juego y una larga gabardina amarilla.

"Te ves bien" –dijo GoGo con una expresión seria

"Oye para ser alguien que está por salir con su chico no te veo feliz" –dijo Honey

"Si estoy feliz, pero nerviosa" –dijo GoGo apenada

"Oye míralo desde mi POV [Point Of View (Punto De Vista)], vas a salir con un chico que cree que eres sexy y que te ama enserio" –dijo Honey

"Si lo sé pero… estoy muy nerviosa, temo que algo salga mal y lo mío con Hiro se vaya al caño y no… soy… sexy" –dijo GoGo

"… Ni yo" –dijo Honey

"… Honey, si fueras una nerd amante de la velocidad que tiene un novio tierno y no hubieras tenido citas en tanto tiempo… ¿qué harías?" –preguntó GoGo

"… Transformarme" –dijo Honey con una sonrisa y la lleva hasta su habitación

 **-En la casa de Fred**

Fred estaba en su habitación viendo su facebook desde su laptop.

"Acabo de leer el último ejemplar de los vengadores y estuvo de cosa" –publicó Fred y vio algo- "una publicación de Honey" –la vio y sorprendido la leyó en voz alta- "¿A punto de ir en una cita con mi amiga con nuestros novios?" –sacó su teléfono

La pantalla se divide en 2, una muestra la casa de Fred y la otra la casa de Wasabi.

"¿Hola Fred?" –dijo Wasabi

"Oye amigo mira lo que publicó Honey en facebook" –dijo Fred- "ella y GoGo saldrán en una cita doble con Hiro y Tadashi"

"¿Enserio?" –dijo Wasabi sorprendido

"Si, oye pero me preocupa un poco ¿No crees que siendo sus amigos deberíamos ir a darles una mano?" –dijo Fred

"¿Te refieres a colarnos en su cita? ¿No crees que será muy grosero de nuestra parte?" –preguntó Wasabi

"Pues no sé, pero digo que deberíamos ir por si pasa algo, dice que irán a ese restorán chino al que íbamos antes, ¿Lo recuerdas?" –dijo Fred

"Ah sí, el dragón dorado" –dijo Wasabi- "ok, iremos pero nos mantendremos a distancia, si algo pasa intervenimos"

"Ok, te veo allá" –dijo Fred- "oye ¿Recuerdas dónde queda? Yo lo olvidé"

"Espera deja te anoto la dirección" –dijo Wasabi tomando un papelito y anota ahí- "listo aquí está" –dijo y mágicamente cruza la otra mitad de la pantalla y le da la hojita a Fred- "ahí tienes"

"Gracias, oye ¿Recuerdas qué sirven ahí?" –dijo Fred

"No, no recuerdo tanto tiempo de no ir" –dijo Wasabi

"Ok te veo allá" –dijo Fred y cuelga, la pantalla vuelve a la normalidad

 **-Con Hiro y Tadashi**

Los chicos ya estaban en la puerta del departamento con una rosa en la mano cada 1, los chicos lo pensaron un momento y Tadashi tocó el timbre.

"¿Quién?" –gritó Honey desde adentro

"Somos Tadashi y Hiro" –dijo Tadashi

"Pasen" –gritó Honey

Ambos entraron y se pusieron cómodos, Tadashi vio al ave de GoGo.

"Oh hola Ryu" –dijo Tadashi y le silba

"¿Ryu?" –dijo Tadashi confundido

"Es la cacatúa mascota de GoGo" –dijo Tadashi

"¿Ah sí? Mira que simpático" –dijo Hiro y luego se pone serio- "hermano sigo nervioso" –dijo Hiro- "¿Mi aliento está bien?" –dijo y se echa menta en spray y le sopla a su hermano

"Mmm de menta… oye tranquilo, recuerda que irás con tu novia y tú hermano estará contigo apoyándote" –dijo Tadashi

"Lo sé pero… esta es mi 2da cita en mi vida y la verdad no sé qué hacer o decir, en la 1ra tuvieron que venir los otros" –dijo Hiro

"Oye, una cita tiene algo parecido a una fórmula para convertirte en un lagarto escupe fuego" –dijo Tadashi y Hiro se confunde- "no tiene nada de ciencia"

"Ah por lo de Fred" –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa de risa

"Si, como dije no es ciencia, escucha mientras estés junto a la chica que amas nada saldrá mal, te prometo que nada saldrá mal" –dijo Tadashi

Él sonríe por eso- "gracias Tadashi, la verdad agradezco que estés vivo, que sería de mi sin ti" –dijo Hiro

"¿Para qué son los hermanos sino para apoyarse?" –dijo Tadashi tomando a Hiro y haciéndole cerillito (para los que no lo sepan cerillito es cuando tomas del cuello a alguien con tu brazo y con el otro le frotas la cabeza con los nudillos de tu puño)

"AY YA HERMANO SUÉLTAME ESO DUELE" –gritó Hiro

"Estamos listas" –dijo Honey y ambas amigas salen a donde ellos

Ambos hermanos al verlas se quedaron con la boca bien abierta y tiraron las flores que tenían en sus manos, Honey estaba vestida como describí antes más estaba maquillada y GoGo: unos pantalones negros, una blusa morada, con unos botines morados y una chaqueta de motociclista negra con rayas amarillas en la solapa, un bolso negro afelpado y estaba maquillada, se veía con pena.

"¿Cómo nos vemos?" –dijo Honey

"Pues… se ven de maravilla" –dijeron Hiro y Tadashi sin dejar de verlas

"Ay pues… gracias" –dijeron ambas

"Les trajimos esto" –dijo Hiro levantando su flor y Tadashi la suya

"Que lindas" –dijo Honey tomando la flor de Tadashi y GoGo la de Hiro

"Pues ya planee todo, 1ro iremos al dragón dorado" –dijo Tadashi

"Uuuuuuuyyyyy extrañaba ese lugar" –dijo Honey

"Luego veremos una película, terminaremos la cita yendo a Karaoke Dokie a bailar" –dijo Tadashi

"Wow si lo planearon a detalle" –dijo GoGo

"Bueno no nos demoremos, ¿nos vamos?" –dijo Tadashi sonando como un caballero

Ambas parejas se fueron tomadas de las manos con los codos entrelazados, tomaron un taxi y se fueron.

 **-En el dragón dorado**

Hiro había entrado junto con las chicas y fueron con el tipo al que le pides la mesa. El señor era de China.

"Hola, bienvenidos al dragón dorado" –dijo en acento chino

"Hola qui…" –Hiro deja de hablar al ver al sujeto- "santo dios"

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" –dijo el sujeto

"No, usted es el señor Wong, usted fue el maestro de kung fu de mi hermano cuando era niño, ¿Lo recuerda? Tadashi Hamada" –dijo Hiro

El señor Wong piensa un momento y lo recuerda- "AH, ¿El que era muy malo?" –dijo él

"Si ese" –dijo Hiro y las chicas lo ven confundidas- "verán Tadashi siempre fue bueno en el estudio pero en artes marciales nunca lo fue" –aclaró

"¿Y qué se te ofrece niño Hamada?" –preguntó Wong

"Mesa para 4" –dijo Hiro

"¿4? Ustedes son 3" –dijo Wong

"Tadashi está afuera dijo que ahorita entra" –dijo Hiro

"¿Vienen a comer con sus primas?" –preguntó Wong

"Aaaahhhhh… no, ellas son nuestras novias" –dijo Hiro

"¿Sus novias? No te la creo son muy bonitas para serlo y la que sea la tuya ambas son mayores" –dijo Wong de burla

"Yo soy su novia, y no hay ley que prohíba que un chico tenga una novia mayor" –dijo GoGo seria pero a la vez orgullosa de lo que dijo- "además yo lo amo" –dijo y le da un beso a Hiro

"Ok allá tú" –dijo Wong y los guía a una mesa- "aquí está mesa para 4"

"Ya llegué" –dijo Tadashi llegando con los demás- "tenía que sacar dinero del banco" –dijo y luego ve a Wong- "maestro Wong"

"Tadashi Hamada, mi viejo estudiante ¿qué fue de ti? Oí que te pasó una desgracia" –dijo Wong

"Si me topé con usted de nuevo" –dijo Tadashi

"JAJAJAJAJA no, supe que moriste" –dijo Wong

"Si estuviera muerto ¿Cree que estaría aquí hablándole? Bueno vinimos a cenar con nuestras novias y fui por dinero" –dijo Tadashi

"Oye qué bueno que dijimos que estás vivo sino tu cuenta de la beca escolar hubiera seguido cancelada" –dijo Hiro

"Si qué bueno, oye y ¿cuándo cobras tu cuenta de la beca?" –preguntó Tadashi

"Pues dijeron que no hasta que pase un semestre" –dijo Hiro

Ambos chicos ayudan a sus novias a sentarse (ya saben, como lo hacen los caballeros), pero antes Hiro le quitó la chaqueta a GoGo.

"Siéntese aquí señorita" –dijo Hiro moviendo la silla

"Vaya que caballero" –dijo GoGo sentándose y Hiro arrimó la silla a la mesa

Hecho eso ellos se sientan a lado de ellas. En la entrada aparecen Fred y Wasabi.

"Hola ¿Le quedan mesas?" –preguntó Wasabi

"Solo una" –dijo Wong

"Podemos compartirla" –dijo Fred

"Acompáñenme" –dijo Wong

"¿Vieron algo en el menú que les llame la atención?" –preguntó Honey viendo su menú

"No ahorita" –dijo Hiro viendo su menú

"Hey miren quién está aquí" –dijo Fred apareciendo junto con Wasabi fingiendo no saber que los chicos irían ahí con las chicas

"¿Fred, Wasabi, qué hacen aquí?" –dijo Tadashi

"Pues me dio hambre y quise venir aquí" –mintió Fred

"Yo igual, extrañaba venir aquí" –mintió Wasabi

Ambos se sientan en una mesa al lado de la de los enamorados.

"Oh genial ahora estos se nos unieron" –dijo Tadashi recordando lo que pasó en su 1ra cita con Honey

"Oye tranquilo, solo vinieron a comer, mientras no nos molesten está bien" –dijo Hiro comprendiendo lo de su hermano

"Creo que en parte tengo la culpa publiqué que saldríamos" –dijo Honey

"Oigan ¿Y si juntamos las mesas?" –preguntó Fred

"Pues la verdad estamos en una…" –Hiro dejó de hablar porque Wasabi y Fred juntaron las mesas- "si claro háganlo" –dijo frustrado

Llegó el mesero.

"Bienvenidos al dragón dorado, ¿Gustan ordenar?" –preguntó el mesero

"Pues ok, pero debería ser usted el que deba hacer eso de ordenar no yo que soy el cliente" –dijo Fred y luego puso todos los platos, vasos, cubiertos, etc… frente a cada 1- "ya está, perfectamente ordenado ¿Ya podemos pedir de comer?"

"Si gusta" –dijo el mesero haciendo cara de ¬¬

"Ok quiero una hamburguesa, aros de cebolla, espagueti y albóndigas, macarrones con queso y maíz y una jarra de su mejor soda de manzana" –dijo Fred y los demás lo ven con cara de "¿enserio?"

"Señor, este es un restorán chino" –dijo el mesero

"Oh si perdón" –dijo Fredy empieza a "hablar chino"- "nicheyguan pangmancheicuanchei nikileicaunguan sheindinshein mamazein mamaguankuntsa" *****

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos por eso hasta que el mesero habló.

"¿Quiere que estacione su camión en la cara de mi madre?" –dijo el mesero e iba a abalanzarse sobre Fred pero fue detenido por Hiro

"oiga señor mesero oiga, no le haga caso cuando era niño lo tiraron de cabeza" –dijo Hiro y va con Fred- "Fred cuando el señor dijo que este es un restorán chino dijo que aquí solo sirven comida china"

"Ah bueno" –dijo Fred

"Ay amigo siempre tan… tú, el señor creerá que somos ignorantes" –dijo Tadashi

"Claro que no, ¿Quiere ordena…? ¿Quiere pedir algo?" –preguntó el mesero

"Bueno yo quiero chop suey y unas costillas" –dijo Tadashi

"Ok ¿Y el jovencito?" –preguntó el mesero

"Yo quiero chow mein con maíz, piña, carne, pollo y brocoli" –dijo Hiro

"Ok ¿y las damas qué desean?" –preguntó el mesero

"Yo quiero lo mismo que ordenó el jovencito" –dijo GoGo refiriéndose a Hiro

"Yo quiero unas lumpias con sopa wantán" –dijo Honey

"Ok ¿Y los 2 que quedan?" –preguntó el mesero

"Yo quiero pollo agridulce con unos fideos" –dijo Fred

"Yo unos tallarines con langostinos" –dijo Wasabi

Los chicos se quedaron esperando su comida mientras conversaban.

"Y entonces la tía Cass le dijo "será el presidente de EUA, será el hombre más poderoso de su país, pero da malas propinas", y lo dijo en ese mismo tono que usé" –dijo Hiro y los demás ríen

"¿Y qué pasó después?" –preguntó Wasabi

"Pues solo dejó más propina y se fue el señor" –dijo Hiro

"Oigan chicos estuve ausente 3 meses, tengo mucho que recuperar pero quiero que me digan algo" –dijo Tadashi ganando la atención de sus amigos- "¿Qué pasó con Callaghan? Díganme la verdad"

"¿La verdad?" –dijo Hiro algo nervioso y su hermano asiente- "bueno la verdad es que… él fue quien causó el incendio, lo hizo para fingir su muerte, se mantuvo escondido haciendo más de mis micro-bots con un solo objetivo: destruir Krei-tec y asesinar a Allister Krei como venganza a que su hija Abigail fue absorbida por una maquina tele transportadora y hubiera logrado su cometido de no haber sido por no… por los grandes héroes" –iba a decir que por ellos pero no quería preocupar a Tadashi

"Él no lo hizo" –eso sorprendió a todos- "Callaghan no inició ese incendio, fueron Chong y sus hombres, lo hicieron para llevarse al profesor"

"¿Él no causó el incendio?" –dijo Hiro y su hermano asiente- "wow… todo este tiempo creyendo que fue él y que te dejó morir, creo que le debemos una disculpa"

"¿Los grandes héroes? ¿Quiénes son esos?" –preguntó Tadashi

"Un grupo de mejores amigos que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y con sus avanzadas armas se enfrentaron a Callaghan, rescataron a Abigail la cual seguía en el portal y salvaron el día" –dijo GoGo

El mesero llegó con su comida y empezaron a comer.

"Wow esta comida es increíble, ¿por qué nunca me trajeron aquí?" –dijo Hiro

"Bueno muchas cosas, una de ellas es que pensé que no te llevarías con mis amigos, pero veo que me equivoqué" –dijo Tadashi y luego ve a Fred y a Wasabi- "solo espero no pagar su comida"

"Tranquilo angustias trajimos para pagar" –dijo Fred

"Amor cálmate, disfrutemos la noche" –dijo Honey

"Ok, estamos en una cita y la vamos a disfrutar" –dijo Tadashi empezando a comer

La cena fue tranquila, sin mencionar que Fred se puso a jugar con su comida (que infantil XD), tanto Tadashi, como Hiro, como Honey y como GoGo intentaban pasar bien su cita pero era difícil con sus acompañantes.

"Psssss, Tadashi, Honey" –los llamó Fred en susurro llamando la atención del pelinegro y la rubia- "¿quieren ver algo divertido? miren" –susurró Fred y luego deja de susurrar- "Hiro, GoGo" –llamó la atención de los pelinegros- "miren allá ¿Qué es eso?" –dijo señalando algo

Ambos voltearon a donde él señalaba.

"No veo nada solo una pared" –dijo Hiro

"No, ahí veo algo, solo vean" –dijo Fred acercando sus manos a los platos de Hiro y GoGo

"¿Ver qué?" –preguntó GoGo

"Manténganse mirando" –quita los espaguetis de los palillos de Hiro, luego toma los de GoGo

"¿Qué haces?" –susurró Honey haciendo que este la hiciera callar con un "shhhhhh"

"No hay nada ahí" –dijo Hiro

"Claro que si, vean bien hay algo ahí" –dijo Fred tomando los espaguetis que GoGo tenía en sus palillos, los estira sacándolos del plato y pone el otro extremo de los espaguetis en los palillos de Hiro- "ay ¿Saben qué? No era nada, es que creí haber visto algo pero debió ser imaginación mía"

"Como sea" –dijeron ambos pelinegros y regresaron a su comida

"Solo esperen" –susurró Fred

Ambos pelinegros seguían comiendo los espaguetis sin darse cuenta que poco a poco se acercaban y cuando se dieron cuenta se estaban besando, ambos se separaron sonrojados.

"Vaya eso… estuvo raro" –dijo Hiro sonrojado

"Si, pero no estuvo tan mal" –dijo GoGo igual de sonrojada

"Jaja, la clásica escena de la dama y el vagabundo" –dijo Fred y los demás ríen

Todos terminaron de cenar, pagaron su cuenta y apareció el mesero.

"Espero que gozaran su comida sus galletas de la fortuna" –dijo el mesero

Los chicos comieron sus galletas y leyeron las tarjetitas.

"Dejarás tu huella marcada en varios continentes" –leyó Hiro

"1 de tus sueños se volverá realidad" –leyó Honey

"Disfruta las pequeñas alegrías de la vida" –leyó GoGo

"Debes aprender a confiar en ti" –leyó Wasabi

"Comienza un nueva competencia en tu vida, planea bien la estrategia para que salgas victorioso" –leyó Tadashi

"Antes de tener éxito deberás pensar primero en todas las posibilidades" –leyó Fred

"Bueno la noche es joven, ahora nos vamos al cine" –dijo Tadashi

"Uuuuhhh ¿Podemos ir?" –preguntó Fred

"Los dejamos cenar con nosotros, pero nos gustaría disfrutar de nuestra cita solos" –dijo Hiro

"Oigan no planeamos molestarlos, hagamos esto vamos juntos ustedes ven su película y nosotros nos vamos a otras salas" –dijo Fred

"Mmm… ok, pero se van a ver otra película" –dijo Hiro

Como el cine estaba al otro lado de la ciudad tuvieron que tomar un taxi, tuvieron que acomodarse, Wasabi fue al frente, Tadashi y GoGo en cada orilla de atrás con Fred en medio de ambos, Honey sentada en las piernas de Tadashi y Hiro en las de GoGo. Luego de un largo camino llegaron al cine.

"¿Y cuál verán?" –preguntó Fred

"Pues esperábamos a venir para ver cual ver" –dijo Tadashi

"Podríamos ver la de Luna de miel en familia 2 con Adam Sandler y Drew Barrymore" –dijo Honey

"Jamás pensé que sacarían una secuela de esa" –dijo Hiro

"¿Y qué pasa en este?" –preguntó Tadashi

"Pues en este la familia decide pasar unas vacaciones en Rio de Janeiro, una 2da luna de miel en familia, también va el novio de Hilary que conoció en África, la niñera de Brendan y Tyler, ahí Espn (se pronuncia Espin si no lo sabían) se enamora de un jugador de soccer del equipo brasileño, y para darle drama a la cosa el ex esposo de Lauren va con ellos a escondidas para recuperarla" –dijo Hiro y los demás se le quedan viendo- "¿Qué? Lo que aprende 1 viendo los trailers"

"Bueno supongo que veremos esa" –dijo GoGo

"Bien, yo veré Godzilla 2: Godzilla y Gamera, aquí Ford Brody regresa aliado con el hermano de su esposa quien trabaja en la marina, el gobierno después de lo sucedido con los MUTOs deciden crear un prototipo de guerrero llamado Mechagodzilla, pero se sale de control y se pone a causar destrucción, Godzilla regresa para detener a su doble robot, pero no estará solo, la marina sin querer en una prueba despertó a una bestia similar a un pterosaurio y a un murciélago llamado Gyaos, ahí otro cazador sale, Gamera, y él y Godzilla se unen contra sus enemigos, será algo épico" –dijo Fred

"Yo veré cualquiera" –dijo Wasabi

Todos fueron a comprar sus boletos, Fred y Wasabi los vieron irse y ven a un hombre.

"Oiga señor ¿van a ver Luna de miel en familia 2?" –preguntó Fred

"Si ¿Por?" –preguntó el señor

"¿Ve a esos 4 jóvenes?" –señaló Fred y él asiente- "¿Podría sentarse detrás de ellos decirnos todo lo que pase al final?" –pidió Fred

"¿Por qué?" –preguntó el sujeto

"Es que… la chica rubia es mi hermana y quiero saber si el chico ese quiere sobrepasarse" –inventó Fred

Él sujeto lo pensó un momento y toma el micrófono- "ok, te entiendo muchacho también tengo una hermana linda la cual todos quieren con ella" –dijo y se va

"Eres un oso mentiroso" –dijo Wasabi

"Oye al menos logramos que alguien nos ponga al tanto" –dijo Fred y se fueron a ver sus películas

Pasaron varios minutos de avances y comerciales y empezaron las películas. Como prometió el señor se sentó detrás de ellos para espiarlos, todos reían con las gracias de Adam Sandler, Tadashi decidió abrazar a Honey con un brazo pero el sujeto se lo devolvió a su lugar.

"¿Oiga por qué hizo eso?" –susurró Tadashi

"No te sobrepases con ella chico te vigilo" –dijo el hombre

"¿Qué le dijiste a ese señor?" –preguntó Honey

"Ese dijo que no me sobrepasara contigo, solo quería abrazarte" –dijo Tadashi

"Bueno entonces yo te abrazo" –dijo Honey y lo abraza

"¿Sabes GoGo? Pensé que me pondría muy nervioso en esta noche, pero ahora que lo veo ya no tengo miedo, tal vez un día podamos salir solos" –dijo Hiro

"Yo también creí eso pero al igual que tú ya se me pasó el miedo" –dijo GoGo recargándose en el hombro de Hiro y él la abraza y apoya su cabeza en la de GoGo

"Te extrañé mucho Tadashi" –dijo Honey- "cuando supe que "falleciste" todo mi mundo se vino abajo, tú eres mi mundo, pasé estos 3 meses visitando tu tumba diciéndote las cosas que nunca pude decirte, cuando supe que GoGo estaba enamorada de Hiro le dije que no cometiera mi mismo error, el de no decirle a Hiro lo que siente, ella fue más valiente que yo" –empezó a soltar lágrimas

"Honey, yo también sentí algo por ti, pero tú eres muy hermosa, creí que no sentirías lo mismo por mi y por eso decidí no decir nada, al parecer Hiro también fue más valiente que yo, lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, pero te prometo que no me volveré a ir, tú también eres mi mundo" –dijo Tadashi

Ella se conmovió con eso- "cuando supe que estabas vivo mis esperanzas volvieron, supe que podía estar contigo, no podía esperar tanto y en cuanto despertaste solté todo lo que tenía que decir y es cierto lo que digo, no me quiero separar nunca de ti" –dijo ella

Ambos muy conmovidos por lo que dijo el otro se dieron un beso que rápidamente los separó el mismo sujeto.

"Oiga ¿Por qué hizo eso?" –dijo Tadashi enojado

"No te sobrepases con ella su hermano me pidió que los vigilara" –dijo el hombre

"¿Qué? mire en 1ra no me quiero sobrepasar con ella, ella es mi novia" –dijo Tadashi- "y en 2da ella no tiene hermanos… ¿O si tienes?" –le preguntó a Honey

"2, gemelo y mayor pero viven en otra ciudad" –dijo Honey

"¿Entonces quién me dijo que los viera?" –dijo el señor

 **-Al final de todas las películas**

Los chicos estaban en otro taxi con Fred con un ojo morado y expresión seria con Hiro y GoGo riendo.

"Jajajaja aun no puedo creer que ese sujeto te correteara por todo el cine" –dijo Hiro

"Aun no puedo creer que me golpeara" –dijo Fred tocando su ojo y le duele

"Pues bien merecido te lo tenías mira que decirle a un desconocido que Honey es tu hermana y que quería sobrepasarme con ella" –dijo Tadashi- "yo también te hubiera golpeado… es mas lo haré" –dijo y lo golpea en el otro ojo- "bueno al menos disfrutamos de la película, ahora iremos a Karaoke Dokie y espero que ahí no molesten o mejor se larguen"

"no molestaremos" –dijo Wasabi

Los 6 amigos llegaron al club de Karaoke, el lugar en su interior era muy grande y lleno de luz estroboscópica, había una chica cantando en el escenario y la gente bailando a su ritmo hasta que terminó y todos le aplaudieron.

"Bien esa fue Sakura Inuko cantando "peligro" de Reik" –dijo el presentador y le aplauden- "¿Algún otro que quiera pasar?"

"Yo" –dijo un chico y sube- "quisiera "love is gonna find you" de Alexander Acha"

"Muy bien todos prepárense para oír a este chico" –dijo el presentador

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa.

"¿Les traigo algo?" –preguntó una mesera

"Ahorita nada gracias" –dijo Tadashi

"Ok si necesitan algo estoy en la barra" –dijo y se fue

"Este lugar está como lo recuerdo" –dijo Tadashi

"Casi nada ha cambiado" –dijo Fred

"Lo único que cambió es que Hiro está yendo a la universidad" –dijo Wasabi

"Y los grandes héroes" –dijo Hiro

"Tengo mucho que compensar" –dijo Tadashi

"Ya podrás, pero ahora vamos a bailar" –dijo Honey tomando de la mano a Tadashi y ambos van a bailar

"Ven GoGo bailemos también" –dijo Hiro

"No lo sé Hiro" –dijo GoGo

"Solo una pieza anda no te acobardes" –dijo Hiro y la lleva a la pista

Luego de un rato largo regresaron a su mesa cansados.

"Eso fue divertido" –dijo Honey

"Si que lo fue" –dijo Tadashi

"Oye GoGo bonito bolso" '-dijo Fred con el bolso de GoGo en manos

"Gracias" –dijo GoGo

"¿De qué es lo afelpado?" –preguntó

"De pelo de mono" -dijo GoGo haciendo que Fred suelte el bolso asqueado

"¿De dónde sacaste…? Mejor no pregunto, iré por unos refrescos tanto baile me dio sed" –dijo Hiro y se va

"Iré con él" –dijo Honey y se va también

"¿Y cómo le va a Hiro en la escuela?" –preguntó Tadashi

"Bien, es 1 de los más destacados" –dijo GoGo

"¿Leiko Tanaka?" –oyeron una voz y al voltear GoGo vio a alguien que pensó nunca ver

Un chico de piel clara, cabello pelirrojo y más alto que ella acompañado de una chica de mismas características del chico, ambos tenían una camisa negra él con una T y ella con una H, con unos chalecos, gorras y pantalones celestes con lentejuelas: osea el estilo de Gunther y Tinka de "a todo ritmo", bueno si quieren imagínenlos a ambos como Gunther y Tinka.

"Taejo Hashimoto" –dijo de forma fría

"¿Taejo Hashimoto?" –dijo Tadashi confundido

"Su ex" –aclaro Wasabi- "la chica es su hermana, Hana Hashimoto"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo ella con su mismo tono

"¿Esa es la forma de saludarme?" –dijo sentándose a su lado y su hermana al lado de Tadashi- "¿Recuerdas a mi hermana Hana?"

"Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?" –preguntó ella a Tadashi

"Tadashi" –respondió él

"Soy Hana" –dijo ella- "tú cabello está alocado"

"pues antes era cuerdo pero se volvió alocado, triste historia" –dijo algo nervioso

"Me gustaría escucharla" –dijo Hana

"Escucha creo saber a qué vas y tengo novia" –dijo Tadashi separándose unos centímetros

"No se dará cuenta" –dijo acercándose

"Aun así" –dijo él

"¿Y qué cuentas GoGo?" –dijo Taejo

"Nada que te importe" –dijo ella sin siquiera verlo

"Wow que actitud la tuya" –dijo Taejo

"Y agradece que estamos en un lugar público porque sino" –dijo ella

"Oye solo quise saludar, ¿Por qué eres así?" –dijo Taejo

"¿Todavía lo preguntas?" –dijo ella llegando hasta el tope- "cuando empezamos a salir jure amarte siempre, cuando te enfermaste de leucemia y que tu familia no tenía dinero yo pague tu operación para salvarte y aun así me dejaste por otra chica"

"Escucha se que lo que hice está mal, por eso la deje y te anduve buscando" –dijo Taejo

"Eso no es cierto ella te dejo a ti y tu desesperado la anduviste buscando para que nadie dijera que no tienes novia" –dijo su hermana y él la mira de mala cara

"JAJA que patético tú, pero aun así es tarde para ti Taejo ya tengo novio y a diferencia de ti él es bueno" –dijo GoGo

"Y tú ya basta te dije que tengo novia" –dijo Tadashi

"¿Ah sí? Pues no lo/la veo" –dijeron Taejo y Hana a la vez

"Pues volteen" –oyeron ellos, voltean y ven a Hiro junto con Honey ambos con cara de pocos amigos- "ahora los ven" –dijeron el pelinegro y la rubia a la vez

"No es mucho lo que veo" –dijo Hana ofendiendo a Honey

Taejo puso una sonrisa burlona, se pone de pie y se acerca a Hiro- "¿Él es tu novio? ¿Este niño? ¿Y yo soy el patético?" –dijo viendo a GoGo

"Pues si lo es, y no me importa si es o no es un niño, como dije él es bueno, es mejor que tú y además también besa mejor que tú" –dijo GoGo haciendo sonrojar a Hiro y enojar a Taejo

"Espera ¿Él es Taejo?" –dijo Hiro y GoGo asiente- "así que tú eres el malagradecido que dejó a GoGo, pues yo soy su novio, y al parecer beso mejor que tú"

"¿Ah sí?" –toma a Hiro del cuello- "pues dudo que pueda besar bien con los dientes tirados por todo el suelo" –dijo a punto de golpearlo pero Tadashi se interpone y los separa

"¿Ibas a golpear a un menor? Eso es ser un cobarde, métete con alguien de tu tamaño" –dijo Tadashi

"Oye escucha bien te complacería, pero no puedo golpear a alguien con las piernas lisiadas" –señaló las piernas de Tadashi

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy indefenso?" –le pisotea el pie con una de las muletas

"AAAAAHHHHH méndigo piernas de ojalata me las vas a pagar" –dijo enojado el pelirrojo

Ambos iban a golpearse pero el presentador los detiene.

"Oigan si van a pelear peleen de la manera que se hace aquí: cantando" –dijo el presentador

"Te salvó la campana, pero te haré trizas cantando con mi hermana" –dijo Taejo y su hermana se le une

"Honey ¿Cantarías conmigo?" –preguntó Tadashi y ella se le une- "pues que empiece"

El presentador sube al escenario.

"Atención damas y caballeros, hoy tendremos otro DUELO DE MÚSICA" –gritó y todos gritan- "hoy los campeones actuales Taejo y Hana compiten con una pareja"

Ambos hermanos suben al escenario.

"Taejo y Hana ustedes empiezan ¿qué canción quieren?" –preguntó el presentador

"Queremos la de "This is love"" –dijo Taejo

"Oh una canción de Will I Am y Eva Simons mis amigos" –dijo el presentador- "aquí la tienen amigos"

"Hey GoGo, disfrútala" –dijo Taejo

"Disfruta mi pelo de mono" –dijo mostrándole su bolso a lo que él pone una cara de asco

"Oye no lo veo para ser novio tuyo ¿Enserio saliste con él?" –preguntó Hiro

"Pues al parecer si, ambos teníamos casi los mismos gustos, la velocidad, ambos somos temerarios, lo de la goma de mascar" –dijo GoGo señalando a Taejo el cual estaba inflando una burbuja de goma de mascar- "además mi madre fue la que me dio mi 1ra cita con él, planeaba que fuera un solo te veo una vez y después ya no pero conociéndolo empecé a sentir algo por él pero ya ves lo que pasó" –dijo GoGo- "lo único que no me gustaba de él es su modo de vestir pero si funcionaba lo nuestro tendría que acostumbrarme"

"Oye una cirugía para leucemia vale alrededor de 5000 yenes, ¿Qué planeabas hacer con ese dinero y cómo lo conseguiste?" –preguntó Hiro

"Pues lo conseguí trabajando para mi tío en su taller mecánico en el verano" –respondió GoGo- "quería comprarme una moto como la que tengo, pero pensé que Taejo era más importante, así que pagué su operación"

"Lo lamento… oye ¿Y cómo es que tienes la moto si no la compraste?" –preguntó

"Pues cuando Taejo me dejó estuve muy triste, mis padres quisieron animarme, y sabiendo para qué era el dinero, ellos me compraron la moto" –respondió

"Vaya, genial" –dijo Hiro

"La que yo iba a comprar estaba en perfectas condiciones, la que compraron mis padres le faltaban algunas partes, las conseguí y reparé la moto" –dijo GoGo- "bueno con el tiempo de conseguir las piezas, y reparar la moto logré superar lo del rompimiento"

La canción empezó a sonar y los hermanos empiezan.

 **Taejo.** _If you love it like I love it_ _  
_ _And you feel what I feel inside_ _  
_ _If you want it like I want it_ _  
_ _Then baby let's get it tonight_ _  
_ _If you feel it, say hell yeah (_ **Público.** _hell yeah)_ _  
_ _Say hell yeah (_ **Público.** _hell yeah)_ _  
_ _Say hell yeah (_ **Público.** _hell yeah)_ _  
_ _This is love, this is love, this is love_

 **Hana.** _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _This is love, this is love, this is love_

Luego de esto la canción se volvió instrumental, Taejo y Hana bailaban muy sincronizada sorprendiendo a casi todos.

 **Taejo.** _This is love for the beats_ _  
_ _Steal it in the streets_ _  
_ _Love for the melody, no song is cheap_ _  
_ _The dope crusader, funky terminator_ _  
_ _I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later_ _  
_ _And the wait up beat is knocking_ _  
_ _Got me feeling, alright, cause the dj got me walking on a steeler_ _  
_ _I got a rocket full of gold, mami's just gold_ _  
_ _I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode_

 _If you love it like I love it_ _  
_ _And you feel what I feel inside_ _  
_ _If you want it like I want it_ _  
_ _Then baby let's get it tonight_ _  
_ _If you feel it, say hell yeah (_ **Público.** _hell yeah)_ _  
_ _Say hell yeah (_ **Público.** _hell yeah)_ _  
_ _Say hell yeah (_ **Público.** _hell yeah)_ _  
_ _This is love, this is love, this is love_

 **Hana.** _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _This is love, this is love, this is love_

La cosa volvió a ser instrumental, ambos hermanos seguían bailando sincronizadamente.

 **Taejo.** _This is love for the bass, and love for the treble_ _  
_ _Love for the orchestra, violinchello,_ _  
_ _Love for computer beat, hotter than metal_ _  
_ _House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto_ _  
_ _We sip till we smash it, feeling alright_ _  
_ _And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night_ _  
_ _I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole_ _  
_ _I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode_

 _Eh, baby, yeah, alright_

 **Ambos.** _Can you feel it?_

 **Taejo.** _Good god, yeah, alright_

 **Hana.** _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _This is love, this is love, this is love_

 _This is love, this is love, this is love_ _  
_ _This is love, this is love, this is love_ _  
_ _This is love, this is love, this is love_ _  
_ _This is love, this is love, this is love_

La cosa se hizo instrumental unos segundos y Hana siguió.

 **Hana.** _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_

 **Ambos.** _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love?_

Una vez que terminaron todos les aplaudieron incluso GoGo.

"SI WOOO APLAUDO PORQUE YA ACABARON" –gritó GoGo aplaudiendo y ambos hermanos le dan mala cara

"Espero que lo hayan disfrutado gente, ahora tenemos a los retadores" –dijo el presentador y Tadashi y Honey suben- "¿Y cómo se llaman?"

"Tadashi Hamada" –dijo él

"Honey Lemon" –dijo ella

"¿Honey Lemon? ¿Así te llamas?" –dijo el presentador

"No, es un apodo que me pusieron por muchas cosas, lo más usada es porque soy muy dulce como el té de miel con limón" –dijo ella- "mi real nombre es Aiko Miyazaki"

"Ah ok, bueno y ¿qué canción desea?" –preguntó

"Queremos "Just a dream", la versión en pareja de Sam Tsui y Christina Grimmie" –dijo Honey

"Uh muy enamorados que andan" –dijo el presentador- "ok público aquí tenemos a Tadashi Hamada y a Aiko Miyazaki cantando Just a dream"

La canción empezó a sonar, Tadashi y Honey tomaron un micrófono con una mano y con la otra se tomaron de las manos.

 **Tadashi.** _I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes_

 **Ambos.** _It was only just a dream_

 **Honey.** _I travel back, down that road  
Will you come back? No one knows  
I realize,_

 **Ambos.** _it was only just a dream_

 **Tadashi.** _I was at the top and  
I was like I?m in the basement  
Number one spot and  
Now you found your own replacement  
I swear now that I can't take it  
Knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air  
See your pretty face  
Run my fingers through your hair_

 _My lover, my life  
My baby, my wife.  
You left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I know that it just ain't right_

 **Ambos.** _I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, it was only just a dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
Will you come back? No one knows  
I realize, it was only just a dream_

 **Honey.** _When I'm riding I swear I see your face at every turn  
I'm trying to get my usher on, but I can let it burn  
And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for  
No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn  
Didn't give you all my love  
I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about you, baby  
Hey, you was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now i'm wishing that you pick up the phone  
But you made a decision  
That you wanted to move one  
Cuz I was wrong..._

 **Ambos.** _And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, it was only just a dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
Will you come back? No one knows  
I realize, it was only just a dream_

 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything  
_

 **Honey.** _Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
(_ **Tadashi.** _if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
(_ **Tadashi.** _if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

 **Ambos.** _And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

 _I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes (_ **Honey.** _open my eyes)  
It was only just a dream (_ **Tadashi.** _it's just a dream)  
I travel back (_ **Honey.** _travel back) (_ **Tadashi.** _i travel back)  
Down that road (_ **Honey.** _down the road)(_ **Tadashi.** _down the road)  
Will you come back? No one knows (_ **Honey.** _no one knows)  
I realize, it was only just a dream (_ **Tadashi.** _No, no, no...)_

 _And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes (_ **Honey.** _open my eyes) (_ **Tadashi.** _open my eyes)  
it was only just a dream (_ **Honey.** _it's just a... It's just a dream)  
So I travel back, down that road  
Will you come back? No one knows  
I realize (_ **Honey.** _I realize), it was only just a dream  
(_ **Tadashi.** _Baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)_

 _Nooo... Ohhh...  
It was only just a dream_

Mientras la música sonaba ambos se besaron y todos aplaudieron por eso haciendo que se separaran súper sonrojados.

"Y esos fueron Tadashi y Aiko" –dijo el presentador- "ahora esperen y en unos minutos llegará mi jefe y dirá a la pareja ganadora"

Tadashi y Honey bajaron del escenario y llegaron con sus amigos.

"Estuvieron increíbles ambos" –dijo Wasabi

"Hermano so sabía que cantaras así" –dijo Hiro

"Hay cosas que no sabes de mi" –dijo Tadashi

"Muy bueno" –dijo Taejo aplaudiendo sarcásticamente- "pero no nos superarán"

"Oh por Dios mi hermano y Honey fueron mucho mejor que ustedes 2" –dijo Hiro

En eso llega el dueño del lugar con un micrófono.

"Damas y caballeros estoy a punto de mencionar al ganador del duelo de música" –dijo el dueño- "en mi opinión todos estuvieron buenos y todos merecen ganar, pero si tuviera que elegir a una pareja, los ganadores son… TAEJO Y HANA"

Todos aplaudieron menos los chicos quienes estaban con cara de "WHAT?".

"OIGA OIGA UN MOMENTO UN MOMENTO" –gritó GoGo subiendo al escenario

"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó el dueño

"¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Cómo que ganaron ellos?" –dijo GoGo y sus amigos se le unen

"Si, mis amigos cantaron mejor que ellos" –dijo Fred

"Oiga señorito yo sé decidir cuando alguien es bueno y quien no" –dijo el dueña

"Gracias papi" –dijo Hana

"… ¿Papi?" –dijeron los chicos y luego entran en razón- "AAAAAHHHHH ESO LO EXPLICA"

"¿A qué se refieren?" –dijo Taejo

"Está arreglado, ESTÁ ARREGLADO" –dijo Hiro y todo el público oyó y comenzaron a decir cosas todos, muchos perdieron un duelo con ellos

"Oigan ganamos porque somos buenos cantantes" –dijo Hana

"Pues no creas todo lo que tu papi te dice" –dijo Hiro

"Como cuando te dicen que eres linda cuando en realidad no lo eres" –dijo Tadashi

Ella se sorprende por eso y le da mala cara- "¿Quieres provocarme?" –dijo ella

"Tal vez quiero" –dijo Tadashi- "pero si fuera el público el que decidiera cualquiera en este lugar hasta los desafinados los vencerían"

"Oye déjame decir…" –iba a decir Hana pero Taejo la detiene

"No me asusta que el público decida" –dijo Taejo- "¿Y si lo hacemos más interesante?"

"Quieren apostar ¿Eh? Ok, si ganan Hiro y Honey terminan con sus parejas y pueden salir con ellos" –dijo Fred

"¿QUEEEEEÉ?" –dijeron las 4 parejas

"A ella le gusta el peinado alocado de Tadashi" –dijo Fred

"A mí también" –dijo Honey

"Hecho, ¿Y si perdemos?" –dijo Taejo

Todos vieron a Fred esperando a que dijera algo.

"Mmm… tendrán que… tendrán que ser nuestros sirvientes personales por todo un año" –dijo Fred

"… Hecho… oh pero ahora que recuerdo vencimos a esos 2 ya no pueden volver a participar hoy" –dijo Taejo- "osea ganamos por default"

"A nosotros pero hay más a quiénes retar" –dijo Tadashi

"Ok, si en 10seg nadie dice nada ganamos" –dijo Hana y va al micrófono- "¿Alguien?"

Nadie decía nada, no querían meterse en pleito entre ellos, su tiempo se acababa hasta que…

"Yo lo haré" –dijo Hiro

"¿Tú? Ok niño ya vas" –dijo Taejo

"Hermano no quiero ofenderte pero desafinas" –dijo Tadashi

"Eso fue el pasado" –dijo Hiro- "GoGo ¿Te unes?"

"Aaahhhh, no sé Hiro" –dijo ella rascándose la nuca

"Jaja acéptalo Hiro, salí con ella la conozco no se atrevería a cantar ni por 1000000 de yens" –dijo y ambos hermanos ríen

Ella se pone seria.

"Déjame decirte Taejo que también deberías saber que tal vez no me guste cantar pero tampoco me gusta que me reten, LO HARÉ" –dijo ella

"Excelente tenemos otro duelo de música con los campeones retando a un par de… ¿Hermanos?" –dijo el presentador ******

"Somos novios" –dijo Hiro y él los ve de forma rara- "ya sé lo que dirás y no hay ley que lo prohíba"

"Muchos duelos de música me recuerda a una película que vi hace tiempo" –dijo Fred- "era de un grupo de amigos que cantan en la preparatoria ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"¿High School Musical?" –dijo Tadashi

"No, en la que están Zac Efron y Vanessa Hudgens él como un basquetbolista y ella como una cerebrito" –dijo Fred

"High School Musical" –dijo Honey

"No, también están Ashley Tisdale y Lucas Grabeel como 2 hermanos que les gusta llamar la atención" –dijo Fred

"HIGH SCOOL MUSICAL" –gritaron todos sus amigos asustando un poco a Fred

"Ok, los campeones volverán a cantar" –dijo y los hermanos quedaron solos en el escenario- "¿Cuál cantarán ahora?"

"Queremos "Tear it down"" –dijo Hana

"Wow se sienten camp rockers en este momento ok, aquí tenemos de nuevo a Taejo y Hana cantando Tear it down" –dijo el presentador

La canción empezó a sonar.

 **Hana.** _Haha_ _  
_ _Tear it down_ _  
_ **Taejo.** _Yo luke, I need you to do somethin' for me_ _  
_ _Come on_

 _I was ready for this since I was cradelin'_ _  
_ _Put my name on the list, you won't be givin' in_ _  
_ _Not gonna leave with just this, we takin' everything_

 **Hana.** _Confidence, compliments, preciously is livin' it_

 **Taejo.** _Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit_ _  
_ _I can float off my feet, you can't stand it_ _  
_ _I don't just answer the group, I command it_

 **Hana.** _Give you more than you want and you can handle it_

 **Ambos.** _When we're out on the floor_ _  
_ _We'll take over the bar_ _  
_ _Stealin' the show_ _  
_ _We're gona leave you in awe_ _  
_ _We're comin' out_ _  
_ _Well we're comin' out_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_

 _You can't stop us now_ _  
_ _You can't shut us down_ _  
_ _You can't top the sound_ _  
_ _Better get ready now (now)_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_

 _The looks_ _  
_ _We got 'em_ _  
_ _The moves_ _  
_ _We got 'em_ _  
_ _The style,_ _  
_ _We got it_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_ _  
_ _The love_ _  
_ _We got it_ _  
_ _The crowd_ _  
_ _We own it_ _  
_ _Tonight_ _  
_ _We run it_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_

 **Taejo.** _Aha, come in here so hot, I'm on my A-game_ _  
_ _Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavy weight_ _  
_ _Yeah, I got this vibe I'm a renegade_

 **Hana.** _A-game, heavy weight, renegade, lucy gate (?)_

 **Taejo.** _I can do this dance, with my eyes closed_ _  
_ _When I step on the scene, I leave my all fro (?)_ _  
_ _You want to rubber with me, I write the rella coat (?)_

 **Hana.** _Peeta payta moma stakes, set the rage shake_

 **Ambos.** _When we're out on the floor_ _  
_ _We'll take over the bar_ _  
_ _Stealin' the show_ _  
_ _We're gona leave you in awe_ _  
_ _We're comin' out_ _  
_ _Well we're comin' out_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_

 _You can't stop us now_ _  
_ _You can't shut us down_ _  
_ _You can't top the sound_ _  
_ _Better get ready now_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_

 _The looks_ _  
_ _We got 'em_ _  
_ _The moves_ _  
_ _We got 'em_ _  
_ _The style,_ _  
_ _We got it_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_ _  
_ _The love_ _  
_ _We got it_ _  
_ _The crowd_ _  
_ _We own it_ _  
_ _Tonight_ _  
_ _We run it_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_

 _We gon' tear it down_

 **Taejo.** _Yes yes, we the ones who contest with it_ _  
_ _Recognize we the best, I can bet it_ _  
_ _Slow dancin' right, give hands a clap_ _  
_ _Of course you know that_ _  
_ _You can't hold, we came to do our thangs_ _  
_ _Tear it up, man we takin' names, its not a game, it's a shame_ _  
_ _You can't be like us_ _  
_ _You can't be like us_ _  
_ _We'll leave you in the dust_ _  
_ _Of course we tear it up_

 **Ambos.** _When we're out on the floor_ _  
_ _We'll take over the bar_ _  
_ _Stealin' the show_ _  
_ _We're gona leave you in awe_ _  
_ _We're comin' out_ _  
_ _Well we're comin' out_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_

 **Ambos.** _(_ **Taejo.** _Everybody clap your hands now)_ _  
_ _You can't stop us now (_ **Taejo.** _No)_ _  
_ _You can't shut us down (_ **Taejo.** _No)_ _  
_ _You can't top the sound (_ **Taejo.** _Top the sound)_ _  
_ _Better get ready now (_ **Taejo.** _Uh huh)_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_

 _The looks_ _  
_ _We got 'em_ _  
_ _The moves_ _  
_ _We got 'em_ _  
_ _The style,_ _  
_ _We got it_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_ _  
_ _The love_ _  
_ _We got it_ _  
_ _The crowd_ _  
_ _We own it_ _  
_ _Tonight_ _  
_ _We run it_ _  
_ _We gon' tear it down_

Al terminar el público aplaudió pero no por gusto sino porque hay que aplaudir al final.

"Supérenos" –dijo Hana

Hiro y GoGo suben.

"No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres" –dijo Hiro

"Pues no quiero, pero quiero callar al imbécil de mi ex, además… si cantaré, que bueno que es contigo" –dijo GoGo sonrojada

"Aquí tenemos a la siguiente pareja" –dijo el presentador- "¿Sus nombres?"

"Hiro Hamada" –dijo él

"GoGo Tomago" –dijo ella

"¿Enserio te llamas así? O como tu amiga Honey Lemon es un apodo" –dijo el presentador

"No, también es un apodo, mi real nombre es Leiko Tanaka" –dijo algo avergonzada y la gente ríe

"Uuuuuhhhhh que nombre" –dijo el presentador con un poco de burla

"Es por eso que prefiero que me digan GoGo" –dijo ella frustrada

"Oye aquí entre nos a mí tampoco me gusta mucho mi nombre" –dijo Hiro

"Bueno ya basta de nombres, ¿Qué desean cantar?" –preguntó ella

"Pues no sé" –dijo Hiro- "¿Tú?" –le preguntó a GoGo

"Tampoco sé" –dijo ella

"Dales la última" –dijo Taejo

"Uh una canción popular de Zac Efron y Vanessa Hudgens" –dijo el presentador

"¿Qué te traes Taejo?" –preguntó Wasabi

"Pues supongo que puedo decirles, hace años en la boda de mi prima me pidió cantar algo y tuve que pedirle a GoGo que me acompañara, al final aceptó para callarme, la canción era "Can I have this dance", pero al momento de que sonó la canción mas todos viéndola, se puso tan nerviosa que terminó saliendo corriendo de ahí" –dijo Taejo

"Aquí la tienen" –dijo el presentador poniendo la canción

Al momento de sonar la canción GoGo supo cual era y se puso muy nerviosa, cosa que Hiro notó.

"¿Qué te pasa?" –preguntó él

"Esa canción la conozco, la última vez que la oí terminé ocultándome por 3 días en mi casa" –dijo ella ventilándose con las manos- "Hiro no creo poder hacerlo, no con todos mirándome"

Iba a irse pero Hiro la detiene del brazo.

"GoGo no quiero terminar contigo, Taejo ya sabía lo que pasaría y no te voy a dejar irte" –dijo Hiro

"Pero no puedo mientras me miran" –dijo GoGo

"Bueno mírame a mí, solo a mí, ten tus ojos en mi siempre" –dijo Hiro y toma la mano de GoGo- "cantar una canción es como una fórmula que te convierte en un lagarto escupe fuego, no tiene nada de ciencia, te prometo que nada malo saldrá mal, yo estaré apoyándote siempre"

Esas palabras motivaron a GoGo y decidió hacerlo.

"Para que te sientas más calmada, señor presentador" –lo llamó Hiro- "¿Podría dejar todo en penumbras, excepto a ambos?"

"Ah quieres poner ambiente, ok aquí tienen" –dijo el presentador apagando las luces dejando un reflector sobre ellos

La canción seguí y GoGo empezó con ambos viéndose el 1 al otro.

 **GoGo.** _Take my hand, take a breathe_ _  
_ _Pull me close_ _  
_ _and take one step_ _  
_ _Keep your eyes locked on mine_ _  
_ _and let the music be your guide_

 **Hiro.** _Want you promise me_

 **GoGo.** _Now want you promise me_ _  
_ _that you never forget_

 **Hiro.** _We'll keep dancing_

 **GoGo.** _To keep dancing_

 **Ambos.** _Wherever we go next_

 _It's like catching lighting_ _  
_ _the chances of finding someone like you_ _  
_ _It's one in a million the chances_ _  
_ _of feeling the way we do_ _  
_ _and with every step together_ _  
_ _We just keep on getting better_

 **GoGo.** _So can I have this dance?_ _  
_ **Hiro.** _Can I have this dance?_ _  
_ **Ambos.** _Can I have this dance?_

Hiro quería más que cantar, quería bailar con ella, se acercó poco a poco.

 **Hiro.** _Take my hand and take the lead_ _  
_ _and every turn will be safe with me_ _  
_ _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

GoGo vio eso, lo que la puso más nerviosa, quiso alejarse pero terminó yendo hasta la esquina del escenario y a punto de caer pero Hiro la atrapó con ambos brazos por su cintura (la de GoGo).

 _You know I catch you through it all_ _  
_ _You can't keep us apart_

GoGo se sentía segura con él, así que decidió dejarse llevar.

 **GoGo.** _Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

 **Hiro.** _Cause my heart is_

 **Ambos.** _Cause my heart is wherever you are_

Ambos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

 _It's like catching lighting_ _  
_ _the chances of felling someone like you_ _  
_ _It's one in a million the chances_ _  
_ _of feeling the way we do_ _  
_ _and with every step together_ _  
_ _We just keep on getting better_

 **GoGo.** _So can I have this dance?_

 **Hiro.** _Can I have this dance?_

 **Ambos.** _Can I have this dance?_

 **GoGo.** _Ooooooooooooh_ _  
_ _No mountains to high enough_

Su baile se hacía más romántico, Hiro le daba vueltas (ella tenía que doblar un poco las piernas), otras veces la lanzaba al aire aun sujetándola, se separaban, se volvían a juntar, etc…

 **Ambos.** _Oceans to wide_ _  
_ _Cause together or not_ _  
_ _our dance won't stop_ _  
_ _Let it rain, let it poor_ _  
_ _What we have is worth fighting for_ _  
_ _I know I believe that we were meant to be_

 **GoGo.** _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

 **Ambos.** _It's like catching lighting_ _  
_ _the chances of finding someone like you_

 _(_ **GoGo.** _Oooooohhh like you)_ _  
_ _It's one in a million the chances_ _  
_ _of feeling the way we do_ _  
_ _and with every step together_ _  
_ _We just keep on getting better_

 **GoGo.** _So can I have this dance?_

 **Hiro.** _Can I have this dance?_

 **Ambos.** _Can I have this dance?_ _  
_ _Can I have this dance?_ _  
_ _Can I have this dance?_

Terminaron la canción con Hiro dándole una vuelta a GoGo y terminaron con él inclinado con ella colgando de los brazos de Hiro. El solo estar en esa pose hizo que cada 1 se sintiera bien, y en esa misma pose se besaron, el público aplaudió por eso, pero a ellos no les importó y siguieron. El presentador encendió las luces.

"Y esos fueron Hiro y Leiko, puede sentirse el amor entre los 2" –dijo el presentador

"Oigan esperen" –dijo Taejo subiendo al escenario con su hermana y Hiro y GoGo se separan- "cuando te pedí cantar esa conmigo te fuiste corriendo y luego de repente si cantas con este niño"

"Eso es porque a diferencia de ti él me animó a hacerlo" –dijo GoGo

"Ok ok eliminemos la tensión aquí" –dijo el dueño- "pero esto aun no acaba"

"¿Y por qué lo dice?" –dijo Hiro

"El público aun no vota" –dijo Taejo

"Es cierto así que, aplausos para Taejo y Hana" –dijo animado, pero nadie aplaudió salvo sus hijos y luego se pone serio- "aplausos para Hiro y Leiko"

Ahí todos aplaudieron a ambos pelinegros dándolos por vencedores.

"Y ahora deberán cumplir la apuesta" –dijo GoGo

"Espero les guste masajear pies porque es lo que harán mañana" –dijo Fred asqueando a ambos hermanos, mas a sus amigos

 **-Minutos después**

Hiro y GoGo estaban fuera del club viendo las estrellas.

"Esta fue la mejor cita de mi vida, y eso que es la 2da que he tenido" –dijo Hiro

"Pues yo no he tenido citas desde que Taejo me dejó pero si la disfruté" –dijo GoGo

"La hubiéramos disfrutado más si Fred y Wasabi no se nos hubieran unido, pero habrá más citas" –dijo Hiro- "por cierto cantas bien, te viste muy adorable haciéndolo, deberías hacerlo más seguido"

"Lo adorable no es lo mío niño" –dijo ella con una sonrisa- "pero veré si puedo"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" –dijo Honey saliendo con Tadashi

"Quisimos estar aquí un momento" –dijo Hiro

"Por cierto Hiro y GoGo estuvieron increíbles ahí" –dijo Honey- "deberían hacerlo más seguido"

"Y es bueno no solo para Hiro sino para todos, al menos GoGo cambiará su actitud a una más dulce" –dijo Tadashi

"Solo cambiaré con Hiro, con ustedes seguiré siendo igual" –dijo seria

"Temí que dijera eso" –le dijo Tadashi a Honey

"Mejor entren, unos amigos especiales van a cantar una canción" –dijo Honey

"… ¿Quiénes?" –dijeron ambos pelinegros

 **-Minutos después**

Fred y Wasabi estaban sobre el escenario, ambos con lentes oscuros y con la canción "Immortals" sonando.

 **Fred.** _They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be  
I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way_

 _I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

 **Ambos.** _oooooooooohhhhhhhh_

 **Wasabi.** _I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass  
(_ **Fred.** _Glass, glass)  
I'll try to picture me without you but I can't_

 **Ambos.** _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And live with me forever now  
We'll pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long_

Sus amigos suben con ellos y empiezan a bailar junto con ellos.

 **Ambos.** _We could be immor, immortals  
Immor, immortals  
Immor, immortals  
Immor, immortals_

 **Wasabi.** _Immortals_

 **Fred.** _Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday  
I'm still comparing your past to my future  
It might be your wound, but they're my sutures_

 **Ambos.** _oooooooooohhhhhhhh_

 **Wasabi.** _I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass  
(_ **Fred.** _Glass, glass)  
I'll try to picture me without you but I can't_

 **Ambos.** _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And live with me forever now  
We'll pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immor, immortals  
Immor, immortals_

 **Fred.** _Immortals_

 **Wasabi.** _And live with me forever now  
We'll pull the blackout curtains down_

 **Ambos.** _We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immor, immortals  
Immor, immortals  
Immor, immortals  
Immor, immortals_

 _Immortals_

Todo el público aplaudió y todos dieron una reverencia por ese espectáculo, así fue como todos disfrutaron de esa… ¿Cita doble?

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Lo que dijo Fred en chino no fue nada, quien pueda creer que él habla chino XD.**

 **** Hiro y GoGo se parecen, ambos pelinegros y de ojos cafés, quien no diría que son hermanos.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el cap**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

 **El próximo cap: "Capítulo 5: bajo el mismo techo"**


	5. Capítulo 5: bajo el mismo techo

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland.** Bueno ya conoces a Fred, siempre tan… Fred. No creas que esa será la única vez que veremos a Taejo y Hana, tengo algo planeado algo más para ellos, más para Taejo. Si, saqué eso de iCarly y Victorious. Hola Amy the killer, ¿Eres amiga de Jeff the killer? ¿O de Jane the killer? Que hermana tan chismosa, ¿Tus papás no quieren que tengas cuenta en FanFiction? ¿Cómo sabes si ese es el nombre de GoGo en la película? Sé lo que son las posdatas, también las uso.

 **Andrea Frost Queen.** Bueno dije que no cambiaría mucho, por eso dejé la corretiza de ambos hermanos y lo de Fred. Bueno me gustaron esas canciones, la de Immortals, oh y la de "Top of the world" de Greek fire. Bueno me gusta el romance.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** bajo el mismo techo

Después de haber tenido esa... ¿cita doble? Fred y Wasabi se fueron a sus casas y Hiro y Tadashi llevaron a Honey y GoGo a su departamento.

"Fue una gran cita" -dijo GoGo

"La mejor que he tenido" -dijo Honey

"Igual nosotros" -dijo Tadashi

"Fue muy divertida" -dijo Hiro- "a ver cuándo salimos de nuevo... pero esta vez solo los 4"

"Si" -dijeron Tadashi, Honey y GoGo en coro

"Bueno hasta el lunes chicas" -dijo Hiro

"Hasta entonces" -dijeron las chicas y ambas parejas se dan un beso de despedida

Hiro y Tadashi se regresaron caminando a su casa, pero en medio del camino Hiro se quedó dormido y Tadashi tuvo que cargarlo como costal de papas. Tardaron pero llegaron (hice otra rima XD) al café, tanto Tadashi, como Hiro y como tía Cass los 3 tenían llaves, Tadashi abrió la puerta, entró, la cerró de nuevo y se fue a la casa donde fue recibido por tía Cass.

"Tadashi, hasta que llegaron" -dijo y vio a Hiro- "¿y él?"

"Se quedó dormido a medio camino, si resistió esta noche" -dijo Tadashi

"¿Y cómo les fue en su cita? quiero detalles" -dijo la tía Cass sentándose en el sofá con Mochi en sus piernas

"Tía estamos cansados" -dijo Tadashi

"Ay vamos dime qué pasó" -dijo la tía Cass- "dime y te podrás ir"

Él suspiró- "ok, pues llegamos al restaurante, ahí me reencontré con el maestro Wong mi antiguo maestro de kung fu, quien al parecer era el dueño del restaurante" -dijo Tadashi

"Wow, sigue" -dijo la tía Cass

"Pues justo cuando creímos que sería una noche para los 4 Fred y Wasabi aparecieron" -dijo Tadashi

"Ow, debió ser un golpe duro" -dijo la tía Cass

"Lo fue, Fred hizo otra de sus tarugadas lo que hace que un camarero casi lo mate de no ser por Hiro, luego jugó con Hiro y GoGo, poniendo discretamente los espaguetis de GoGo en los palillos de Hiro y creo que ya sabes qué pasó después" -dijo Tadashi

"Ay si, la clásica escena de la dama y el vagabundo" -dijo la tía Cass y ve a Hiro dormido- "debió disfrutarlo"

"No solo él también GoGo" -dijo Tadashi- "me contaron lo que pasó con Callaghan y de los grandes héroes, luego de comer fuimos al cine, vimos Luna de miel en familia 2, pero lo que si estresó es que Fred le dijo a un sujeto que Honey era su hermana y que quería propasarme con ella, la quería abrazar me quita el brazo, la beso y nos separa, le dijimos la verdad al sujeto y persiguió y golpeó a Fred por mentirle"

"Pues bien merecido se lo tenía" -dijo la tía Cass

"Luego fuimos a Karaoke Dokie para bailar, pero en medio de la diversión apareció Taejo con su hermana Hana" -dijo Tadashi

"¿Quiénes son Taejo y Hana?" -preguntó la tía Cass

"Taejo es el ex novio de GoGo" -dijo Tadashi- "un chico que amó, que se estaba muriendo, ella salvó su vida y él sin importarle los sentimientos de ella la dejó"

"¿Enserio? Pues que patán" -dijo la tía Cass

"Lo mismo dije yo... en mi mente" -dijo Tadashi- "y Hana es su hermana gemela, quien quiso insinuárseme" -dijo- "Cuando supo que GoGo ahora es novia de Hiro quiso golpearlo pero yo me interpuse y el DJ nos dijo que si íbamos a pelear que fuera cantando, entonces con Honey reté a Taejo y Hana a un duelo de música"

"¿Y cómo terminó?" -preguntó la tía Cass

"Pues el dueño los declaró ganadores a ellos, pero eso solo porque es su padre" -dijo Tadashi

"¿Me lo juras?" -preguntó sorprendida

"Si te lo juro" -dijo Tadashi- "pero en eso Hiro los retó a otro duelo pero que esta vez el público votara con aplausos, y cantó junto con GoGo"

"¿Y qué tal?" -preguntó ella

"Hiro y GoGo ganaron" -dijo Tadashi- "antes Hiro tenía una voz desafinada, pero ahora veo que eso se le pasó"

"¿Y cómo estuvieron?" -preguntó ella

"Los grabé, mira" -dijo Tadashi sacando su teléfono y mostrando el video

La tía Cass vio el video mostrando a Hiro y GoGo bailando y cantando "Can I have this dance", al verlos se imaginó a Hiro bailando, que tierno, más la parte donde Hiro atrapó a GoGo quien iba a caer cantando que no temiera de caer que él la atrapaba. Cuando acabó y vio la parte del beso dijo:

"Ay mi Hiro ya es todo un hombre, un día es un niño que le gusta jugar a los robots y es arrestado y al siguiente tiene una novia linda" -dijo la tía Cass viendo a Hiro dormido- "quiero que me pases el video quiero verlo hasta que me harte"

"Ok, un momento" -dijo Tadashi enviando el video vía bluetooth hasta que la descarga acabó- "ya está, me voy a dormir"

Dicho eso Tadashi cargó a Hiro y ambos se fueron a su cuarto a dormir.

 **-En el departamento de Honey y GoGo**

Ambas chicas se habían puesto sus pijamas, tenían una habitación con 2 camas de cada lado pero de vez en cuando GoGo tiene que dormir con Honey por pesadillas, es que cuando Honey era niña y tenía pesadillas terminaba durmiendo con sus padres.

"Que noche para recordar tuvimos hoy" -dijo Honey acostándose en su cama con una pijama rosa con corcorazoncitos

"Vaya que si la tuvimos" -dijo GoGo acostándose en su cama con una pijama negra con púrpura al final de los brazos, cuello y piernas y botones púrpura- "lo que si salió mal fue que me topé con el imbécil de mi ex"

"Bueno pero al menos tú y Hiro le dieron una lección y más a su hermana por querer insinuársele a mi Tadashi" -dijo Honey

"Eso sí, vaya que somos afortunadas de tenerlos" -dijo GoGo

"Si, como me gustaría estar siempre con Tadashi" -dijo Honey

"Y yo con Hiro" -dijo GoGo- "que mal que no podamos rentar la habitación extra en la casa de ellos"

Ambas iban a dormir cuando se sentaron de golpe con la vista al vacío y luego se ven.

"¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?" -preguntó Honey

"Si tú te animas yo lo hago" -dijo GoGo

"Ok, pero mañana porque estoy cansada" -dijo Honey

Ambas se durmieron, horas después Honey despertó gritando.

"¿QUÉ PASÓ?" -gritó GoGo despertando

"Nada, tuve una pesadilla" -dijo y la ve- "¿podrías...?"

"Shhhhhh, no digas nada" -dijo levantándose de la cama y se acuesta con Honey y esta la abraza

Ambas se duermen y se quedan así.

 **-A la mañana siguiente**

Era un día normal de sábado. Hiro y Tadashi empezaban a despertar, ambos se levantaron, se tallaron los ojos, bostezaron y se levantaron.

"Buenas Hiro" -dijo Tadashi

"Buenas Tadashi" -dijo Hiro

Alguien tocó la puerta.

"¡Hiro, Tadashi ¿están despiertos?!" -gritó la tía Cass sonando emocionada

"Si tía Cass" -dijeron ambos

"¡¿Están presentables?!" -preguntó ella

"Si lo estamos, en pijama pero si" -dijo Hiro y la tía Cass entra emocionada

"¿Qué pasa tía?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Adivinen, ¡ya alguien rentó la habitación en renta!" -dijo la tía emocionada Cass

"¿Enserio? Ah que bueno" -dijo Hiro- "¿qué hora es?"

"Son las 11:24AM" -dijo la tía Cass

"¿Tan tarde? Wow al parecer nuestra cita de ayer si fue muy larga" -dijo Hiro

"¿Y quién rentó el cuarto? ¿O quiénes?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Están en la cafetería vengan" -dijo la tía Cass saliendo del cuarto seguida de sus sobrinos

Cuando llegaron vieron el lugar lleno.

"Ora, son tantos" -dijo Hiro- "¿quién de todos son?"

"Busquen" -dijo la tía Cass

"Hola chicos" -oyeron unas voces y vieron a sus novias

"Honey, GoGo hola" -dijeron ambos hermanos besando cada 1 a su chica

"¿Qué están haciendo?" -preguntó Honey

"Pues tía Cass dijo que rentaron el cuarto y vinimos a ver quien lo hizo" -dijo Hiro- "¿nos ayudan?"

Ambas se miraron por un momento.

"Ok" -dijeron las 2

Hiro y Tadashi se pusieron a preguntar a las personas pero ninguno era, otros decían que quisieran pero no, Honey y GoGo preguntaban a otros y lo mismo, las personas que estaban ya se estaban yendo y venían otras, Honey y GoGo ya habían dejado de preguntar y pidieron unos cafés.

"De las personas que vimos solo quedan 2 mesas" -dijo Tadashi

"Y todos los que se fueron dijeron que no" -dijo Hiro y ve a las chicas viéndolos- "oigan por lo general se quedan hasta que se acaban sus cafés, ¿qué hacen aun aquí?"

Honey y GoGo fingieron miradas tristes.

"Vaya eso es descortés" -dijo GoGo

"Vaya que lo es, mira que tu novio nos saca de nuestra casa" -dijo Honey sonriendo

Hiro se sorprendió por eso.

"¿Su casa?" -dijo Hiro

"... Sorpresa" -dijeron ambas chicas

Hiro puso cara de sorprendido.

"TADASHI" -gritó Hiro y su hermano llega- "ve a Honey y GoGo y pregúntales qué hacen aquí"

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó él

"¡Solo hazlo!" -gritó Hiro

"Ok, vaya tu actitud" -dijo y ve a las chicas- "... ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Vivimos aquí" -dijeron ambas en coro

"Un momentito" -dijo toma un vaso con agua le da un trago y hace otro escupitajo salpicando a las chicas y su hermano- "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?" -gritó sorprendido

"Te dije que si hacías eso de nuevo eras hombre muerto" -dijo GoGo enojada y mojada

"Ya GoGo, pues sí, nosotras rentamos el cuarto" -dijo Honey

"¿Y su equipaje?" -preguntó Hiro

"Ya está en el cuarto" -dijo GoGo y de abajo de la mesa saca una jaula con su cacatúa- "y mi Ryu está aquí"

"¿Y por qué se mudaron? ¿Ya no les gustaba su departamento?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Si era bueno pero... te dije que no me quería separar de ti" -dijo Honey sonrojando a su novio

"¿Y tú GoGo?" -preguntó Hiro

"Bien gracias ¿y tú?" -dijo ella

"No juego, ¿por qué te cambiaste tú?" -preguntó Hiro

"Pues creo que sería lindo que todos vivamos bajo el mismo techo" -dijo GoGo sonrojando a su novio

"Chicos, veo que ya encontraron a nuestras inquilinas" -dijo la tía Cass

"Sí, sí es bueno que todos vivamos juntos pero tía, ¿no consideraste un poquito raro que nuestras novias vivan con nosotros?" -preguntó Tadashi

"¿No nos quieren aquí?" -dijo Honey un poco triste

"No, si las queremos aquí solo le pregunté a mi tía su opinión es todo" -dijo Tadashi

"Oye, por 150 al mes cada una que son 100 más de lo acorado, por mi podrían dormir con ustedes en el mismo cuarto" -dijo sonrojando a las 2 parejas- "pero eso sí, nada de "cositas" ¿entienden?"

Ambas parejas se sonrojaron más.

"Tía ¿qué te pasa? Honey y yo no estamos casados... aún" -dijo Tadashi

"Y GoGo y yo somos menores aun, yo tengo 15 y ella 17" -dijo Hiro

"Jajajajaja, ya tranquilos solo fue una broma" -dijo la tía Cass- "bueno su 1er pago empieza ahora no quiero presionarlas"

"No lo hace, ambas recibimos un pago por beca dinero es lo que nos sobra" -dijo GoGo y ambas pagan su 1er mes

"¿Y quién es este amiguito?" -dijo la tía Cass viendo a Ryu

"Él es Ryu, mi emplumado amigo" -dijo GoGo- "llevo 10 años con él, antes era de mi papá y él me lo dio, una linda cacatúa colirroja, pero esta es única, tiene mejillas sonrojadas (osea manchas rojas en la mejilla) y su cresta es púrpura (las cacatúas tienen cresta que a veces la levanta para lo que no lo sabían), de hecho el color de su cresta hizo que me pintara rayos púrpura en el cabello"

"Tenemos un gato" -dijo la tía Cass- "espero que no cause problemas"

"Ya sé, Mochi, descuide no los habrá" -dijo GoGo

Después de la sorpresa las chicas se instalaron en la casa, GoGo sacó a Ryu de su jaula y lo puso en la barra de la cocina y Mochi ya le echó el ojo a la cacatúa. Tocaron la puerta y eran Fred y Wasabi.

"Hola amigos, queríamos verlos y vinimos" -dijo Fred

"Pero si ya los vieron mucho en su cita de ayer en la que no estaban invitados" -dijo la tía Cass

"Ya tía, pasen" -dijo Hiro

"GoGo, Honey chicas hola" -dijo Wasabi saludando a la pelinegra y a la rubia

"Wasabi" -dijeron ambas

"¿También vinieron a verlos? No me sorprende ya que son sus novios" -dijo Fred

"No vinimos a verlos" -dijo Honey

"¿Tons? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" -preguntó Fred

"Vivimos aquí" -dijo GoGo como si nada

Fred y Wasabi se quedaron helados por lo que dijo la pelinegra de ojos cafés.

"... ¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE VIVEN AQUÍ?" -gritaron ambos

"Como lo oyeron las chicas rentaron el cuarto que la tía Cass puso en renta" -dijo Tadashi

Fred puso a pensar la cosa y luego sonríe- "wow par de suertudos, digo que chico no quiere compartir techo y habitación con su chica" -dijo

Ambas parejas se sonrojan.

"Freddy no digas tonterías solo compartiremos techo ellas tienen su propio cuarto" -dijo Tadashi

"Qué bueno que llegaron todos, quería mostrarles algo" -dijo GoGo sacando una maleta pequeña de una mochila

"¿Y qué nos quieres mostrar Tomago?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Ahhh, es solo a Hiro, Honey, Fred y Wasabi" -dijo GoGo- "es un proyecto en el que trabajamos"

"Ah, ok, bueno yo iré a ver cómo está Baymax" -dijo Tadashi

"Baymax también debe ver el proyecto, él es parte de esto" -dijo GoGo

"¿Enserio? ¿Y qué haré mientras ven lo que sea que verán?" -preguntó Tadashi

"No tardaremos" -dijo GoGo y los amigos se van a la cochera donde Hiro construyó sus micro-bots

Antes Hiro fue a su cuarto por Baymax y todos fueron a la cochera.

"Ok GoGo, ¿qué querías mostrarnos?" -preguntó Wasabi

"Bueno, ¿recuerdan que estuvimos trabajando en un trabajo (XD) para los grandes héroes?" -preguntó GoGo con la maletita en manos

"Si, lo de buscar una forma de ponernos los trajes rápido, porque toma mucho tiempo ponérnoslos y atornillarlos" -dijo Hiro- "y... ¿Encontraste un modo?"

"¿Qué si lo hice? Claro que lo hice" -dijo GoGo- "¿recuerdan a mi tío?"

"¿El que está en la cárcel o el que es inventor y dueño de su propia compañía?" -preguntó Fred

"... El que es inventor" -dijo GoGo con su semblante serio y reventando una burbuja de goma- "bueno me pidió una bicicleta magnética igual a la mía porque su hijo el mayor es ciclista, me dijo que me debía ese favor, y se lo pedí"

"¿Qué le pediste?" -preguntó Honey

"Le pedí que me hiciera..." -dijo abriendo el maletín- "estos"

Dentro del maletín habían 5 iWatch **(estos, todo junto: betanews wp - content / uploads / 2014 / 09 / iWatch - 004 - angle - 2 . jpg)** de colores amarillo, púrpura, azul, rosa y verde.

"WOW, iWatches" -dijo Fred sorprendido

"¿Tu tío te hizo 5 relojes de apple?" -preguntó Wasabi

"No hizo los relojes, hizo una aplicación para estos, los relojes eran regalos para sus otros 5 hijos pero ellos no los quisieron porque eran de este año y ellos querían los del próximo año y se pusieron como malcriados" -dijo GoGo

"Los niños ricos, siempre de malcriados son de lo peor" -dijo Fred

"Ah Fred, tú eres rico" -dijo Hiro

"Si, pero no malcriado" -dijo Fred

"Bueno regresando al asunto... ¿De qué aplicación hablas?" -preguntó Hiro

"Les mostraré, 1ro me quitaré la ropa" -dijo GoGo quitándose la chaqueta

"¡GoGo, no frente a los chicos en especial Hiro! A menos que estén solos, en ese caso usen protección" -dijo Honey

"HONEY" -gritó Hiro muy sonrojado

"QUE MALPENSADA, me voy a quitar la ropa porque abajo tengo el traje de hule que uso con la armadura" -dijo GoGo quitándose la camiseta mostrando el traje

"... AH, jeje, lo siento" -dijo Honey

"Siempre andas con la mente en otra cosa" -dijo GoGo

"Eso no es cierto" -dijo Honey

"¿Ah no? ¿Recuerdas cuando te ofrecí mi salchicha y me golpeaste? Y te estaba ofreciendo mi banderilla porque no me la comí" -dijo Fred

"... Bueno YA, cambiemos de tema, ¿ya nos puedes mostrar la dicha aplicación?" -dijo Honey ya muy incómoda

"De acuerdo" -dijo GoGo ya sin la ropa y con el traje de hule que dejaba ver su figura- "ya me quité la ropa, ahora me pondré este iWatch" -dijo tomando el amarillo y poniéndoselo- "después buscaré la aplicación con el nombre grandes héroes" -dijo y se la muestra a todos- "ahora la abro" -la abre- "presionaré el botón verde que es de activación, luego grito "activación" y extiendo brazos y abro piernas" -dijo presionando el botón, abre las piernas y extiende los brazos- "ACTIVACIÓN"

Los chicos vieron como la pantalla del reloj empezó a brillar a tanta intensidad que tuvieron que taparse los ojos y GoGo desapareció en el brillo, cuando el brillo cesó los chicos vieron a GoGo ya con su armadura puesta.

"ÓRALE" -dijeron los chicos

"Y además mi tío les puso a los relojes una memoria especial de cupo ilimitado, si se lo hubiera dicho a mis primos no los tendríamos nosotros, pero no pudo decirles por tanto "ay estos no queríamos", " ay queríamos estos", "si no nos los compras no te hablamos", ay mis primos"

"Como dije, los niños ricos malcriados son de lo peor" -dijo Fred

"Me inquieta un poco la forma en la que apareció tu armadura GoGo" -dijo Hiro- "fue muy... de los power rangers"

"Bueno es que mi tío siempre ha sido fan, los vio desde que salieron los mighty morphin power rangers" -dijo GoGo- "ahora para desactivar la armadura solo presionan el botón de desactivación y ya" -dijo GoGo presionando el botón y otro brillo le quita su armadura quedando con el traje de hule- "el púrpura es de Hiro, el rosado de Honey, el verde de Wasabi y el azul de Fred"

Los chicos tomaron su reloj correspondiente.

"Wow memoria ilimitada, con eso podré oír toda la música, guardar todas las fotos y jugar todos los juegos que quiera" -dijo Hiro admirando su iWarch

"Pero para Baymax no hizo nada, hubiera si le hubiera mostrado una copia de los planos de Baymax" -dijo GoGo

"Bueno no importa, yo ya hice algo para Baymax" -dijo Hiro

"¿Qué hiciste?" –preguntaron todos

"No se los puedo mostrar ahora porque es algo grande y llamaría la atención, deberán esperar a que haya una misión" –aclaró Hiro- "pero antes debo terminar de actualizar la nueva armadura"

Hiro trabajó en su computadora y sacó un chip como el verde de Tadashi y el rojo de Hiro, el que Hiro sacó era amarillo y tenía una calcomanía negra con forma de engrane, abre el panel de Baymax donde estaban los chips suyo y de Tadashi y luego colocó el 3er chip.

"¿De qué es ese chip?" –preguntó su novia

"Lo sabrán" –dijo y sacó otra mochila color roja- "este es un panel portátil, aquí podemos guardar y recargar a Baymax sin el peso de su otro panel"

Hiro guarda a Baymax en el panel portátil.

"Mejor volvemos con Tadashi antes de que venga para acá" -dijo Honey

Todos se regresaron a la casa de Hiro y ahí estaba Tadashi acostado en el sofá jugando con su teléfono.

"Hey hermano volvimos, ¿qué juegas?" -preguntó Hiro

"Buscaminas" -dijo Tadashi- "AH RAYOS, MINA, ¿y qué andaban haciendo?"

"Nada, veíamos un proyecto que estamos haciendo" -dijo Hiro

"Y como siempre tu chica de malpensada" -dijo Fred

"Honey ¿Otra vez?" -preguntó Tadashi

"OIGAN YA, déjenme con eso, es un problema" -dijo Honey y se acuesta sobre Tadashi- "mejor besémonos"

"Como diga la señorita" -dijo Tadashi y ambos se besan pero Tadashi nota algo y separa el beso- "oigan, ¿Y esos relojes de apple?"

Los chicos vieron sus iWatches y se pusieron nerviosos.

"Pues... estos..." -iba a decir Hiro

"Un regalo de mi tío, se los iba a dar a mis primos pero ya los conoces" -dijo GoGo

"Si me lo dijiste, malcriados" -dijo Tadashi

"Entonces me los regaló a mí y a los chicos" -dijo GoGo- "fueron 5 porque él no conocía a Hiro y bueno, te creímos muerto"

"Bueno puedo entender eso" -dijo Tadashi y ve el de Honey- "te queda bien"

"Gracias" -dijo Honey y se vuelven a besar

"Ya va a empezar mi telenovela, pasarán la última noticia de hoy y empezará" -dijo la tía Cass encendiendo el televisor

"Estamos en un predicamento" -dijo la señora de las noticias- "me han reportado que la presa hidroeléctria de San Fransokio, la fuente de toda la energía se agrietó y hay riesgos de que colapse dejando en un apagón permanente a la ciudad y una terrible inundación"

"AY NO ESO ES HORRIBLE" -gritó Honey

"Lo sé, no podré ver mi novela" -dijo la tía y ve a los jóvenes con cara de "enserio?"- "y la ciudad no tendrá energía y estará bajo el agua"

Hiro les hace una señal a sus amigos de que salgan de la casa, cosa que entienden e iban a salir discretamente cuando...

"Oigan ¿A dónde van?" -preguntó Tadashi

"¿Nosotros? Pues... vamos a la tienda a comprar botanas" -dijo Fred

"¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?" -le susurró Wasabi

"Ah ok, voy con ustedes" -dijo Tadashi

"¡NO!" -gritaron los chicos asustando al hermano de Hiro

"Digo no, es que no iremos a la de la esquina ahí no venden las botanas que me gustan, ya no, iremos a una que está más lejos, y bueno no queremos que te canses de tanto caminar y oír las anécdotas de Wasabi" -dijo Hiro

"OYE" -dijo Wasabi algo ofendido

"¿Y qué los esperaré aquí mientras van a comprarse algo?" -preguntó Tadashi

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres algo?" -preguntó GoGo

"Pues ya saben lo que me gusta" -dijo Tadashi

"Si lo sabemos, te traeremos unas, adiós" -dijo Honey y los amigos salen hasta llegar al garaje con Baymax

"Oigan ¿Por qué se llevan a...?" -no alcanzó a terminar porque se fueron- "no lo sé tía algo me huele raro respecto a que se fueron así"

"Ignóralos Tadashi, y ¿Llevas el cesto de ropa sucia arriba?" -preguntó la tía Cass

"Tía me gustaría pero ando cómodo en el sofá" -dijo Tadashi y su tía rueda los ojos diciendo "estos jóvenes de ahora".

Todos activaron los relojes, gritaron "ACTIVACIÓN", Baymax se puso en su panel portatil y en cuestión de segundos iban de camino a la presa hidroeléctrica de San Fransokio.

"HIRO, ¿POR QUÉ NO TRANSFORMASTE A BAYMAX?" –preguntó GoGo

"YA LO VERÁN, ACTIVANDO 3ER CHIP" –Hiro presiona un botón de un control- "LLAMANDO A DART"

"¿QUIÉN… ES… DART?" –preguntó Fred entre saltos

De repente eran seguidos por una sombra, al subir la mirada vieron un drone de 3m volando sobre ellos.

"ESE ES" –gritó Hiro- "OK BAYMAX LIBÉRATE"

Baymax salió del panel portátil y empezó a caer, lo raro es que de repente a Baymax le apareció desde su panel de chips un traje negro, y del drone salieron partes rojas que iban directo a Baymax que se iban acomodando en este, se colocaron y ajustaron entre todas formando la armadura de Baymax y empezó a volar.

"ÓRALE QUE PADRE" –gritó GoGo

"DART SON LAS SIGLAS DE **D** RONE **A** EREO A **R** ADAR PARA **T** RANSPORTE, LO CONSTRUÍ PARA LLEVAR LAS PIEZAS DEL TRAJE DE BAYMAX" –gritó Hiro

"¿ESO AYU… DA PARA… EVITAR… LO QUE… PASÓ CON… LOS RIN… OCERON… TES?" –preguntó Fred

"ESA ES SOLO UNA FUNCIÓN DE DART, LO SIGUIENTE LO VERÁN PRONTO" –gritó Hiro y aumentaron la velocidad

"Lo peor es que hay personas en la presa que corren el peligro de morir" -se ven imágenes de personas peligrando sobre la presa, cuando una parte de la presa se quebró una mujer cayó- "oh no una mujer cayó, creo que este es un día muy malo para... esperen, LOS GRANDES HEROES"

"¿Los grandes héroes?" -dijo Tadashi viendo la tele con su tía

"Si, son un grupo de héroes que llegaron hace poco" -dijo la tía Cass

En la presa la mujer estaba cayendo.

"MAMI" -gritaron unos niños llorando por su madre

En ese momento Hiro apareció volando con su patineta voladora y atrapa a la mujer cargándola estilo nupcial y la deja en el suelo.

"Ya está a salvo" -dijo Hiro

"Gracias chico" -dijo la mujer- "mi familia sigue arriba"

"Yo me encargo" -dijo Hiro y se va- "FRED QUIERO QUE CONGELES EL AGUA QUE SALE DE LAS GRITAS, HONEY CUANDO FRED HAYA TERMINADO DISPARA MEZCLA DE CONCRETO A ESTAS"

"ENTENDIDO" -Dijo Fred empezando a correr adherido a la presa

"A DARLE FREDDY" -gritó Honey

"GOGO TÚ Y YO PONDREMOS A SALVO A LAS PERSONAS" -gritó Hiro- "WASABI SI VES PEDAZOS DE PRESA CAER A LA GENTE EVÍTALO"

"YA RUGISTE GUAPO" -gritó GoGo

"YO ME ENCARGO" -gritó Wasabi

GoGo fue volando con las turbinas de sus discos y Hiro fue volando con su patineta, una persona cayó, GoGo vio eso, desactiva las turbinas, da una voltereta para atrás y la atrapa, patina por las paredes de la presa y la pone a salvo y vuelve a subir. Partes de la presa caían, Wasabi lanzada navajas láser y las cortaba en pequeñas partes, Hiro y GoGo seguían evacuando gente hasta que todos estaban a salvo. Pero se desprendió una pieza grande dejando salir un chorro de agua.

"BAYMAX DESTRUYE ESE PEDAZO" –ordenó Hiro

Baymax salió volando hacia esa pieza que iba cayendo, disparó sus 2 puños cohete que dieron al pedazo y volvieron pero crearon otras 3, Baymax se cubrió con el brazo izquierdo pero este se rompió.

"BAYMAX" –se preocupó Hiro- "reporte de daños" –vio en una pantalla en su casco- "bueno no es muy grave, DART ayúdalo"

DART abrió sus compuertas, eran 4 y de estas salieron piezas, Baymax alzó el brazo descubierto, las piezas viajaron hasta su brazo y se colocaron en este formando otro brazo robot, pero este en vez de mano tenía un cañón láser y disparó a otro pedazo de presa reduciéndolo de tamaño.

Fred empezó su trabajo y empezó a lanzar hielo al agua congelándola y de paso rompía el hielo (literalmente) con sus golpes.

DISPARO HIELO DISPARO HIELO DISPARO HIELO" -gritaba una y otra vez mientras disparaba vapor congelante, tardó un poco pero toda el agua que salía la congeló y la rompió- "SÚPER SALTO" -gritó saltando y cayendo sobre Baymax- "TU TURNO RUBIA"

"GRACIAS RUBIO" -gritó Honey cargando su arma de mezcla con 5 proyectiles y montándose en Baymax- "NECESITARÉ QUE DISPARES FUEGO PARA SECAR LA MEZCLA"

Honey empezó a disparar mezcla cargando una esfera cada que gastaba una, oprimía botones en su bolso, cargaba esfera, disparaba y repetía, mientras Fred saltó a la presa y corrió por los muros lanzando fuego para secar la mezcla, así lo hicieron hasta que cubrieron cada rincón de la presa salvando el día. Todos les aplaudieron por su trabajo.

"Y quién lo diría, parece que el día fue salvado otra vez por los grandes héroes, quienes no solo salvaron a esa gente, también evitaron un posible apagón total y permanente y la que pudo ser una terrible inundación" -dijo la mujer que da las noticias- "y esperamos esta vez sí poder entrevistarlos"

Mientras los grandes héroes eran vitoreados por la gente ven a unos reporteros acercarse.

"Ay no ellos de nuevo" -dijo Hiro- "mejor nos vamos"

Dicho eso los 6 grandes héroes se fueron.

"Owww, por lo visto se nos fueron de nuevo, pero quién los culpa, son héroes no se les puede saber su identidad" -dijo la mujer de las noticias- "soy Kumiko Yamanaka para noticias San Fransokio, hasta la próxima"

 **-Minutos después**

Todos estaban saliendo de una tienda.

"WOW, entonces ese aparato le envía la armadura más unos repuestos si llega a dañarse" –se sorprendió Fred- "y le pusiste un rayo encogedor, ¿No que no es ciencia?"

"Me llegó la idea viendo las carreras NASCAR" –confesó Hiro

"¿Ves las carreras NASCAR?" –dijo GoGo sorprendida

"Nunca me las pierdo, me llegó la idea viendo el equipo de pits poniendo repuestos al auto, y me dije a mí mismo "Hiro, ¿Y si Baymax contara con un equipo de pits? Obvio no unos señores que le vayan poniendo las piezas, sino que las piezas se puedan colocar solas por medio de radar", cada pieza tiene un sistema de vuelo independiente que le diera estabilidad y omnidireccionalidad al menos parcial. Un sistema de sensores infrarrojos programados para reconocer el chip de Baymax y saber dónde ponerse en su cuerpo, el chip activa el traje negro que rodea a Baymax y estas piezas reconocen cada parte"

"Órale Hiro ya vas para inventor" –dijo Honey

Ellos regresaron a la casa de Hiro y Tadashi.

"Volvimos" -dijo Hiro- "Tadashi tus papas" -dijo dándole una bolsa a su hermano

"Gracias, oigan se perdieron las noticias los grandes héroes salvaron a la gente y repararon la presa hidroeléctrica" -dijo Tadashi

"Si lo vimos, hay una tele en la tienda" -mintió Hiro

"Pero algo me inquietó, 1 de ellos era un monstruo" -dijo Tadashi

"No lo es, es un chico con una botarga de monstruo, los monstruos no existen" -dijo Hiro

"Pero podrían" -dijo Fred- "solo es cosa de usar ciencia"

"QUE NO ES CIENCIA" -dijeron sus amigos

"Bueno debemos irnos, hasta mañana en la escuela" -dijo Wasabi y se va con Fred

"Creo que tardaremos en acostumbrarnos en tener a las chicas aquí, pero dudo que sea por mucho tiempo" -dijo Hiro

"¿Y qué quieren hacer?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Pues ahora queremos desempacar" -dijo GoGo

Sin que nadie viera Mochi estaba viendo a Ryu quien estaba en la barra con una mirada de como diría Andrea Frost Queen, una fiera viendo a su presa y salta. En la sala todos oian los ruidos de Mochi y Ryu.

"Mochi" -dijo Hiro

"RYU" -gritó GoGo preocupada

Los ruidos pararon, todos fueron a ver lo que pasó y lo que vieron los sorprendió, menos a GoGo: Mochi estaba en la barra tirado y lastimado, y Ryu ileso sobre él como si nada, se quitó Mochi se levantó, Ryu alzó la cresta y le graznó en señal de amenaza y Mochi asustado saltó a tía Cass.

"¿Cómo pasó eso?" -dijo la tía Cass sorprendida

"Bueno, Ryu es mascota de GoGo, ¿Qué esperaba de la cacatúa de GoGo?" -preguntó Honey

"Vaya, al parecer es cierto lo que dicen, las mascotas se parecen a sus amos" -dijo Tadashi

"Oigan, ¿Qué hace este cesto de ropa sucia aquí?" -preguntó Honey señalando el cesto que la tía Cass le pidió a Tadashi llevar arriba- "no se ve bien aquí abajo"

Tadashi se preocupó y pensó que ella ya no querría vivir con él.

"Tienes razón se ve mal, yo me encargo" -dijo Tadashi tomando el cesto y lo lleva arriba

La tía Cass vio eso y se sorprendió, le pidió a Tadashi llevarse el cesto y no lo hizo, luego Honey dice que el cesto se ve mal en la sala y Tadashi se lo lleva.

"Chicas, creo que me agradará tenerlas aquí, así la casa estará más viva, antes siendo 3, luego 2 y luego 3 no había mucha diversión, sean bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar" -dijo la tía Cass

"Gracias" -dijeron ambas chicas

"Hiro, ¿ayudarías a las chicas a instalarse?" -preguntó la tía Cass

"Pero iba a..." -iba a decir Hiro cuando recordó lo que le dijeron sus padres cuando tenía 3, siempre ser un caballero, si una chica necesitaba ayuda ayudarla, además quería quedar bien con GoGo- "nada importante si las ayudaré"

"Genial, prepararé el almuerzo, la habitación se rentó esto merece mis famosas alitas de pollo con esa salsa que adormece tus labios" -dijo la tía Cass

"Señora Hamada sus alitas son increíbles" -dijo Honey

"Oh por favor soy señorita no estoy casada, además ahora vivirán aquí evitemos formalidades, díganme tía Cass" -dijo ella- "¿Y enserio lo crees?"

"Si, no solo las alitas, su comida en sí" -dijo Honey

"Estoy con ella, debería venderla a los consumidores" -dijo GoGo

"¿Te refieres a convertir el Lucky Cat Café en un restorán?" -preguntó la tía Cass- "me gusta, tienen un don en los negocios, me encantará más tenerlas aquí"

"Pues eso solo fue algo que se me vino, pero tomaré el cumplido" -dijo GoGo

"GOGO, ¿DÓNDE QUIERES LA JAULA DE RYU?" -gritó Hiro en el otro piso

"DÉJALA EN EL CUARTO YO LUEGO LA ACOMODO" -gritó GoGo

"OK" -gritó Hiro

Tadashi había vuelto.

"Volví, puse la ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado" -dijo Tadashi

"Gracias por llevarla sobrino" -dijo la tía Cass

"Oye tía para eso estoy" -dijo Tadashi

"Que caballeroso eres" -dijo Honey acercándose a él y lo abraza

"Hago la lucha" -dijo Tadashi correspondiendo el abrazo

"Volví" -dijo Hiro volviendo- "acomodé las maletas a modo de que no batallaran en buscarlas no fue difícil las de Honey son rosadas y las de GoGo son púrpura"

"Gracias por la ayuda bebé nerd" -dijo GoGo acariciando el pelo de Hiro

"No soy un bebé nerd" -dijo Hiro

"Si lo eres, pero eres mi bebé nerd" -dijo GoGo y lo besa

"Si soy tuyo, si puedo ser tu nerd, pero no soy un niño" -dijo Hiro- "y te lo probaré"

"¿Cómo?" -preguntó GoGo retando a Hiro

"Dándote los besos que puedo y no puedo darte" -dijo Hiro y la besa

GoGo corresponde el beso.

"Ejem, no me hagan echarles agua" -dijo la tía Cass

"Tía si Tadashi puede besar a su chica nada me impide besar a mi chica" -dijo Hiro y vuelve con GoGo- "¿en qué nos quedamos?"

"En esto" -dijo y vuelven a besarse

"Ay el amor joven" -dijo la tía Cass- "chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes me ayuda a preparar la mesa?"

Ambos hermanos no acostumbraban a hacer tareas, pero con sus novias bajo el mismo techo no querían quedar mal con ellas, el código de caballeros.

"Ok" -dijeron ambos hermanos

"¿Y nosotras qué hacemos?" -preguntó Honey

"Tranquilas, ustedes siéntense y esperen la comida" -dijo la tía Cass

Hiro se encargó de los platos y los vasos, Tadashi se encargó de los cubiertos y la comida, todos se sentaron para almorzar. Sirvieron la comida y comieron. Al terminar de comer la tía Cass les pidió a ambos recoger la mesa y lavar los platos.

"Nunca he lavado platos, pero creo que me está saliendo bien" -dijo Hiro mientras lavaba

"Pues no es ciencia, solo lavas, enjabonas, tallas y remojas" -dijo Tadashi haciendo los pasos que dijo- "¿Cómo crees que sea tener a las chicas aquí?"

"No sé, dejemos que el tiempo lo diga" -dijo Hiro- "esto es aburrido"

"Oye ¿Y si matamos el tiempo cantando? Así le hace la tía" -dijo Tadashi

"Ok, veamos qué" -dijo Hiro

Ambos hermanos decidieron cantar algo de su autoría, pero a diferencia del club estaban cantando desafinados, era porque a diferencia del club nadie los veía, o eso creyeron.

"Bonita canción" -oyeron a sus novias

Ambos chicos se espantaron al oír a sus chicas.

"¿Cuánto oyeron?" -dijo Tadashi muy sonrojado

"Lo suficiente para saber que aun desafinados cantan bien" -dijo GoGo

"Ah que bien, ¿Y qué hacen aquí abajo pensamos que harían algo arriba" -dijo Hiro

"Si pero queríamos hacer algo con ustedes, ¿Los ayudamos?" -preguntó Honey

"Gracias pero no queremos hacerlas trabajar" -dijo Tadashi- "además ya casi acabamos, al terminar les prometemos hacer algo los 4"

Luego de que Hiro y Tadashi terminaran con los platos los 4 decidieron ver "Un golpe de talento" con Jon Hamm.

 **(Nota: Advertencia, los que no hayan visto esa película no lean desde aquí porque sería spoiler)**

"Adoro esta película" -dijo Honey abrazada a Tadashi- "me encanta la pareja que hacen Brenda y J.B"

"A mi igual, que mal que Rinku y Dinesh no lo lograron a la 1ra, pero J.B aun creía en ellos y al final lograron entrar al equipo de los piratas" -dijo GoGo abrazada a Hiro

"Y además Brenda y J.B terminaron casados y con una hija" -dijo Hiro

 **(Ya pueden leer a partir de aquí)**

La película terminó, eran las 5PM y ambas parejas no sabían qué hacer ahora. Luego vieron a la tía Cass arreglada.

"Ora tía, ¿a dónde tan arreglada?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Voy a salir con mis amigas vuelvo a las 9PM" -dijo la tía Cass

"¿Enserio? No has salido desde hace tiempo por atender el café" -dijo Hiro- "por cierto tía el café"

"¿Pueden atender tú y tu hermano el café?" -preguntó ella

Ambos hermanos sabían de robótica, todas las ciencias existentes, matemáticas, historia, geografía, etc... Pero no sabían nada de atender un café, iban a decir que no podían pero...

"¿ _Y si quedo mal con GoGo/Honey? ¿Y si nos ven como desobligados? No quiero quedar mal con mi novia, ya me estoy imaginando mi vida con ella aquí_ " -pensaron ambos para luego decir- "ok lo haremos"

"Muchas gracias" -dijo la tía Cass- "nos vemos" -dijo y se fue

Cuando los hermanos bajaron al café para atenderlo lo vieron hasta el tope.

"¿Por qué a mí?" -dijeron ambos hermanos

 **-4hrs después**

Los hermanos cerraron temprano el café, estaban muy agotados, la gente pedía y pedía, llegaban más y pedían y pedian. Al regresar lo único que hicieron fue echarse a sus camas muy exhaustos.

"AAAAHHHH, que cansado estoy" -dijo Hiro

"¿Y yo no?" -dijo Tadashi- "debo darle un mérito a tía Cass, mira que ella si puede soportar a tanta persona, AU que cansancio"

Con el "au" Baymax se infló.

"Hola… yo soy Baymax… su asistente médico personal" –dijo Baymax- "¿Se encuentran bien?"

"Si Baymax estamos bien, ¿nos dejas?" -dijo Tadashi

"Permítanme escanearlos" -dijo Baymax

"No sin escaneo" -dijo Hiro

"Escaneo completo" -dijo Baymax

"Imposible, oye hermano ¿cómo le haces para que no escané?" -preguntó Hiro

"Creo que no le puse eso, sabía que algo me faltó" -dijo Tadashi

"Hola chicos" -dijeron las chicas entrando

"La salud de ambos es normal, pero sus niveles de energía están muy bajos y sus niveles de temperatura están elevados, mi diagnóstico... cansancio" -dijo Baymax alzando un brazo y un dedo

"Si Baymax estamos cansados" -dijo Hiro como si fuera lo más obvio

"Puedo recomendarles un descanso prolongado para recuperar energía y consumo de líquidos fríos para disminuir la temperatura corporal" -dijo Baymax

"Si lo haremos, ¿nos podrías dejar?" -preguntó Hiro

"No puedo desactivarme hasta que digan que..." -iba a decir Baymax

"Si ya sabemos... hasta que digan que están satisfechos con su cuidado" -dijo Hiro imitando la voz de Baymax- "estamos satisfechos con nuestro cuidado"

Baymax se guardó en su cápsula.

"Órale qué actitud" -dijo GoGo

"Bueno estuvimos para allá y para acá escuchando gente pide y pide por 4hrs y sin descanso alguno" -dijo Hiro

"Como dije antes debo darle un mérito a tía Cass por estar así todo el día de toda la semana" -dijo Tadashi

"Aww, ambos fueron muy tiernos en ayudar a su tía, que caballerosos son" -dijo Honey acostándose sobre Tadashi

"Los haremos sentir mejor" -dijo GoGo acostándose sobre Hiro

"¿Cómo?" -preguntó Tadashi

Ambas no dijeron nada, solo les dieron un apasionado beso a sus chicos, ambos decidieron corresponder esa acción, ambas parejas estaban dándose afecto, cada gota de estrés iba yéndose de Hiro y Tadashi, con sus amadas con ellos podrían con lo que sea. Luego llega la tía Cass al cuarto de sus sobrinos.

"Hola chicos, ¿Por qué cerraron el café antes?" -preguntó la tía Cass

"Ay tía nos agotamos, estas 4hrs fueron feas" -dijo Hiro

"Ya lo dije antes y ahora te lo digo, debo darte méritos por soportar todo eso" -dijo Tadashi

"Bueno ustedes porque fue su 1ra vez, yo lo llevo haciendo desde que Tadashi nació" -dijo la tía Cass

"Ah sí, años de práctica, eso lo explica" -dijo Tadashi

"Chicos ¿Me harían un favor? El suelo de la cafetería quedó con basura, ¿Podrían sacarla?" -pidió la tía Cass

"Tía estamos cansados" -dijo Hiro

"No es tanto, ¿Podrían?" -dijo la tía Cass

"... Ok" -dijeron ambos hermanos y duramente se ponen de pié

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería vieron el suelo lleno de basura.

Ambos miraron al cielo- "mátame" -dijeron ambos al cielo

 **-1hr después**

Ambos hermanos se desplomaron en sus camas.

"Barrimos todo el piso del café, ¡todo el piso!" -dijo Hiro

"No deberían dejar trabajar a un chico con las piernas dañadas, creo que no podré andar hasta el miércoles, ¿A qué día estamos?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Sábado" -dijo Hiro

"Creo que iré en silla de ruedas desde entonces" -dijo Tadashi

"Creo que tardaremos más de lo que creímos en adaptarnos en tener a las chicas aquí, espero que valga la pena" -dijo Hiro

"Ya, mejor durmamos" -dijo Tadashi y ambos se quedan dormidos

Ambos hermanos se durmieron para reponer energías, pasó 1hr y ambos seguían dormidos, pero un ruido los despertó.

Hiro tomo su teléfono y escribio- "¿Oíste eso?" -y lo manda a su hermano

Tadashi recibió el mensaje y su teléfono estaba en vibrador.

"Si lo oí, ¿Qué crees que sea?" -escribió Tadashi

"No lo sé" -escribió Hiro

De repente el picaporte de la puerta se movía, ambos decidieron hacerse el dormido. La causa de ese sonido eran Honey y GoGo, quienes con sus pijamas puestas iban despacio hacia la habitación y ambas se pusieron frente a sus novios.

"Pobrecitos, trabajaron duro este día" -susurró Honey acariciando a Tadashi

"Algo me dice que serán buenos esposos, buenos, caballerosos, tiernos, inteligentes, etc..." -susurró GoGo- "pero terminaron agotados" -dijo acariciando a Hiro

Ambas movieron las sabanas con las que Hiro y Tadashi se cubrieron y se acostaron con ellos.

"Buenas noches amor" -susurró Honey besando su frente y se duerme abrazada a él

"Descansa mi bebé nerd" -susurró GoGo besando la frente de Hiro y durmiéndose

Hiro despertó y sin que GoGo se diera cuenta escribió otro mensaje y puso su teléfono a cargar.

Tadashi recibió el mensaje- "si valdrá la pena" -decía el mensaje

Tadashi estaba de acuerdo con Hiro, puso su teléfono a cargar y ambos hermanos se durmieron con sus novias con ellos.

 **-A la mañana siguiente**

En la casa de los Hamada la tía Cass fue la 1ra en despertar.

"Ya es de día, mejor prepararse, les pediré a los chicos que preparen el desayuno y vemos qué hacer entre todos" -dijo levantándose, se quita la pijama, se viste y sale para despertar a sus inquilinas, pero no las vio en su cuarto- "¿Dónde...?" -dejó de hablar porque ya supuso dónde estaban

Fue al cuarto de sus sobrinos y ahí encontró a las 4 parejas dormidas juntas.

Ella soltó una risa con boca cerrada.

"Oigan... DESPIERTEN" -gritó la tía Cass

El grito despertó de golpe a ambas parejas y al ver a la tía Cass y al verse dormidos juntos se sonrojaron al 1000%.

"Tía esto no es lo que crees" -dijo Hiro

"¿Enserio? Porque se ve que las chicas se levantaron a media noche y se vinieron a dormir con ustedes" -dijo la tía Cass

"... Vaya, si es lo que ella cree" -dijo Hiro

"¿Y no te molesta?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Oye lo que me cobran ella y lo que hacen por mi pueden hasta casarse" -dijo ella sonrojando a ambas parejas

"Tía aun somos jóvenes para eso" -dijo Hiro

"Como sea, mejor vamos a desayunar" -dijo la tía Cass

La familia se fue al comedor a iniciar su día de domingo.

"Ya estamos en diciembre y saben lo que significa" -dijo la tía Cass

"Poner los adornos navideños" -dijeron ambos hermanos y se dan los 5

"Pero esperemos a que acabe la escuela, falta solo la semana que viene" –dijo Hiro

"Ok, oh chicos debo hacer algo allá abajo y tomará tiempo ¿pueden preparar el desayuno ustedes?" -pidió ella

"Tía no sabemos cocinar" -dijo Tadashi

"No es tan difícil el libro de recetas está en la repisa" -dijo y se va a la cafetería

Ambos hermanos buscaron el libro y encontraron el libro.

"Los ayudamos si quieren" -dijo Honey

"Gracias pero siento que debemos hacer esto" -dijo Tadashi

"Cierto, en unos años seremos esposos y no dejaremos que nuestras chicas sean las únicas que hagan de comer" -dijo Hiro sonrojando a GoGo

"Qué bueno porque yo tampoco sé cocinar" -dijo GoGo

"A ver veamos qué tenemos en la lista de desayunos" -dijo Tadashi

"Que no sea nada complicado, para practicar" -dijo Hiro

"Ok veamos... ¿Panqueques de vainilla y moras?" -preguntó Tadashi

"No tenemos harina para panqueques" -dijo Hiro viendo la alacena

"Ok descartado... ¿Croquetas de papa y jamón con salsa de pimiento rojo asado?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Dije no muy complicado" -dijo Hiro

"Ok descartado... ¿Sandwiches de waffles?" -dijo Tadashi

"Los waffles se hacen con harina de panqueques" -dijo Hiro

"Ok descartemos esa... ¿Ensalada de melón con salsa agridulce la lechera?" -dijo Tadashi

"¿Sabes hacer bolitas con melón?" -preguntó Hiro

"... Descartado... ¿Tortilla española?" -dijo Tadashi

"... Ese si suena bien" -dijo Hiro

"¿Qué crees que haga tía Cass en la cafetería?" -dijo Tadashi

"Algo importante como para pedirnos hacer el desayuno" -dijo Hiro

 **-En la cafetería**

La tía Cass estaba tomando un vaso de café.

"Mmm Frapuchino Moka con galleta, no había probado una de estas desde hace tiempo, y con los chicos haciendo las tareas puedo hacer lo que quiera" -dijo la tía Cass

 **-En la cocina**

Los chicos estaban cocinando como locos el desayuno.

"Bueno solo quedan unos cuantos toques más y ya" -dijo Tadashi

"Ya casi... Terminamos" -dijo Hiro- "unas tortillas españolas bien hechas"

"Bien hecho los 2" -dijo Honey

"Ya pensamos que no lo harían" -dijo GoGo

"Pues pensaron mal" -dijo Hiro sirviendo el desayuno con su hermano

"Ya llegué" -dijo la tía Cass- "oigan el desayuno se ve bien"

"Pues hicimos lo que pudimos" -dijo Hiro

"Pues no sabemos" -dijo Honey

"Chicas sus novios que las aman tanto se tomaron la molestia de preparar el desayuno lo menos que pueden hacer es disfrutarlo" -dijo la tía Cass y todos comen, saborean la comida y se quedan quietos un momento- "ordenaré pizza ¿Quién quiere?"

Los 5 alzaron la mano.

"Voy por el teléfono, Hiro, Tadashi, ¿Alguno iría a buscar el directorio?" -preguntó la tía Cass

"¿Dónde está?" -preguntó Hiro

"Está en mi habitación en un cajón de mi buró" -dijo la tía Cass

Hiro fue a buscarlo.

"Cuando empiecen las vacaciones les voy a enseñar a cocinar a ambos" -dijo la tía Cass con el teléfono en manos

"Ok" -dijo Tadashi

 **-20min después**

Tocaron la puerta, llegó la pizza.

"Son 20 yenes" -dijo el repartidor

"20 yenes, 20 yenes" -dijo la tía Cass pagando

Después de la comida Hiro y Tadashi estaban lavando los platos, luego llegaron las chicas.

"Trabajan mucho" -dijo Honey

"Bueno ni tanto" -dijo Hiro

"¿Y tardarán?" -preguntó GoGo

"Algo, luego de esto debemos sacar la basura, barrer la cafetería, trapear el suelo húmedo del baño, comprar más servilletas, ordenar su cuarto, etc..." -dijo Tadashi

"... ¿Si se dan cuenta que su tía se aprovecha de ustedes?" -dijo GoGo

Hiro y Tadashi se quedaron helados y tiraron los platos que tenían en manos.

"¿En serio?" -dijeron ambos hermanos

"Si, de seguro no querían quedar mal con nosotras y se pusieron a hacer sus tareas mientras ella hacia puro relajo" -dijo Honey- "lo sospeché después de que te llevaste el cesto de ropa dijo que creé que le gustará tenernos aquí"

"No lo dices enserio" -dijo Hiro

"Piénsenlo, ¿desde que vivimos aquí cuándo la han visto trabajar?" -dijo GoGo

"... SE APROVECHÓ DE NOSOTROS" -gritaron ambos enojados

"FUIMOS USADOS" -gritó Hiro

"FUIMOS EMBAUCADOS" -gritó Tadashi

"Chicos no deben de hacer eso para quedar bien con nosotras" -dijo Honey

"Cierto, nos gustan siendo los expertos en robótica que son" -dijo GoGo

"Gracias chicas, pero no dejaremos esto así, le vamos a dar una probada de su propia medicina" -dijo Tadashi

"Así se hace chicos, no le gustan los aprovechados pero la venganza es algo que se debe hacer" -dijo GoGo

"Qué bueno que te parezca buena idea, porque necesitaremos de su ayuda para esto" -dijo Hiro

Los 4 hicieron un anillo como los futbolistas americanos y se susurraron.

 **-10min después**

La tía Cass quien había salido regreso y vio a sus sobrinos con cara de deprimidos.

"Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?" -dijo ella

"No tan bien" -dijo Hiro jugando con su iWatch

"¿Por? ¿Y las chicas?" -preguntó ella

"Se fueron" -dijo Tadashi- "terminaron con nosotros"

"¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?" -dijo ella preocupada

"Dijeron que no pueden estar con unos chicos que trabajan como amos de casa, que eso no es lindo para ellas, y lo dijeron de forma cruel, solo te ayudábamos con la casa y terminaron con nosotros por eso" -dijo Hiro actuando triste

La tía Cass se sintió culpable por eso, quiso sacar provecho de las novias de sus sobrinos y al final eso hizo que ellas los dejaran, o eso creía XD.

"Nos dejaron, y solo teníamos pocos días de novios" -dijo Hiro- "sentí algo por GoGo que nunca sentí por otra chica y después de lo que esto creo que jamás volveré a amar" -dijo soltando lágrimas

"Y Honey, la amaba tanto, la creí tan dulce y después de esa declaración que me dio en el hospital, creí que lo nuestro duraría, duré 3 meses cautivo en China y ¿Esto? Creo que hubiera estado mejor allá y que me mataran" -dijo Tadashi soltando lágrimas

Tía Cass se sentía aun peor por eso.

"Lo siento mis muchachos, creo que jamás debí pedirles esas tareas, debo decirles la verdad, los usé para hacer mis tareas por su caballerosidad e hice que los dejaran, lo siento tanto" -dijo ella- "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?"

"... Pues... Queremos comer" -dijo Hiro

"Si claro ¿Qué quieren?" -dijo ella

"Pues queremos helado, de nuestra heladería favorita" -dijo Tadashi

"Eso está al otro lado de la ciudad" -dijo la tía Cass

"Tía eran nuestra 1ra relación" -dijo Hiro

"Ow si claro ya vuelvo" -dijo ella y se fue

Cuando ella se fue ambos empezaron a reír.

"Hey chicas se la creyó" -dijo Tadashi y aparecieron ambas

"¿Qué les dije? Ninguna venganza es mejor que hacer sentir a un pariente culpable por lo que hizo" -dijo GoGo

"Y ponerla a hacer lo que quieras" -dijo Honey

"Y lo mejor es que tenemos helado para todos" -dijo Hiro

 **-Tiempo después en la heladería**

"Quisiera 2 embaces de helado y grandes" -dijo la tía Cass

"¿2 embaces grandes? ¿Para usted?" -dijo el vendedor

"Mis sobrinos" -dijo ella

"Conozco este tema ¿Los lastimó?" -dijo él

"Peor, hice que sus 1as novias los dejaran" -dijo sintiéndose mal

"Uy, entonces de chocolate ambos" -dijo el vendedor

Tía Cass había regresado a su casa y vio a sus sobrinos en la entrada.

"¿A dónde van? Traje sus helados" -dijo ella

"Daremos un pequeño paseo, llevaremos eso" -dijo Hiro y se van con los helados

Ella llega a su casa y ve a Fred viendo la tele.

"¿Fred qué haces aquí?" -dijo ella

"Me dejaron entrar" -dijo él

"Fred los chicos no están muy bien ahora sufrieron una ruptura" -dijo la tía Cass

"Ah respecto a eso, me dijeron que le diera esto" -dijo dándole una nota

Ella la toma y la lee.

"Ja Ja Ja, para que aprendas a no aprovecharte de nosotros" -dijo leyendo- "¿qué es esto?"

"Nuestra venganza" -dijeron ambos apareciendo con las chicas

"¿Qué?" -dijo ella

"Te aprovechaste de nuestra nobleza y te la hicimos pagar ¿cómo la ves?" -dijo Hiro comiendo de su helado con GoGo

"¿Lo fingieron?" -dijo y asintieron- "no puedo creerlo no puedo creerlo NO PUEDO CREERLO, ¿cómo pudieron?" -dijo yendo a su refrigerador- "por 10 años, he luchado por criar a los 2, ¿he sido perfecta? No, ¿a caso sé algo sobre niños? No, ¿tal vez un libro me había servido? Es probable, ¿y así es como me pagan? ¿Vengándose de mí?"

"Lo sentimos tía pero te lo merecías" -dijo Tadashi

"Ustedes son... Ustedes son... ¿A qué quería llegar? Era importante" -dijo la tía Cass sacando unos brownies y comiéndolos- "es el estrés"

"Sabes que te queremos tía" -dijo Hiro

"PUES TAMBIÉN LOS QUIERO" -dijo ella y se calma- "es cierto, lo vi como una oportunidad y la tomé, lo siento"

"Te perdonamos, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer" -dijo Tadashi- "si podemos ayudar pero no te aproveches"

"Ok" -dijo y los 3 se abrazan

 **-1hr después**

Hiro estaba en el sillón jugando con su iWatch, Honey y Tadashi estaban viendo una película, GoGo estaba en la sala viendo su bicicleta magnética, Fred estaba jugando con Mochi al apuntador láser.

"Oye Hiro ¿qué juegas?" -preguntó GoGo

"Five Nights at Freddy's 3, este juego es divertido, es increíble que puedas jugar juegos móviles en este reloj y AAAAAAAHHHHHH" -no terminó porque gritó y dio un salto

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó GoGo exaltada por el grito

"SpringTrap me saltó encima" -dijo Hiro- "perdí el juego era la noche 5"

"Tranquilo, no siempre se gana" -dijo GoGo

"Oigan ¿Saben? El que estén viviendo en la misma casa me recuerda a una película, ¿cómo se llamaba?" -dijo Fred

"¿Bajo el mismo techo?" -dijo Hiro

"No, en la que están Katherine Heigl yJosh Duhamel, ella como la máxima responsable de un servicio de catering, y él como un trabajador televisivo en la información deportiva de baloncesto" -dijo Fred

"Bajo el mismo techo" -dijo GoGo

"No, en la que no se agradan el 1 al otro pero los une la hija de sus mejores amigos que murieron en un accidente y se vuelven sus tutores" -dijo Fred

"BAJO EL MISMO TECHO" -gritaron Hiro y GoGo asustando a Fred

"Ok como quieran" -dijo Fred

"Creo que no será tan difícil acostumbrarse a tener a nuestras novias aquí" -dijo Hiro

"Claro que no, no será tan difícil" -dijo Tadashi

"Bueno yo debo irme, mi papá quiere que le ayude a preparar los adornos navideños, con una casa como la mía necesitas sacar ya los adornos, adiós" -dijo y se fue

 **-2hrs después**

Hiro y GoGo estaban en el cuarto de Hiro besándose.

"Tú besas increíble" –dijo Hiro

"Tú… ahí la llevas" –dijo GoGo

Luego aparece Baymax y se les queda viendo.

"… GoGo, ¿Ahora eres novia de Hiro?" –preguntó Baymax

"Aaahhh, si ¿por qué?" –preguntó ella

"¿Y eres una "buena" novia?" –preguntó Baymax

"Heh, me gusta pensar eso" –dijo GoGo confundida

"Por supuesto que lo es Baymax" –dijo Hiro

"Entonces hay algo que debo hacer. Tadashi lo mencionó cuando estaba trabajando en mí" –dijo Baymax

"¿Tadashi?" –preguntó Hiro confundido

"¿Y qué dijo?" –preguntó GoGo

"dijo, cita "Si Hiro se las arregla para encontrarse a sí mismo una buena novia voy definitivamente a mostrarle a ella todas sus fotos de bebé embarazosas", fin de la cita" –dijo Baymax alzando un dedo

"¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?" –gritó Hiro sorprendido y asustado

"¿Tadashi dijo eso?" –dijo GoGo sorprendida

Baymax activa su pantalla- "aquí GoGo, mira estas fotos" –las reproduce

Hiro se sonroja al extremo y GoGo hace una mueca de risa.

"¡JAJAJAJA, OH POR DIOS! HIRO, ESTO ES MUY GRACIOSÍSIMO" –DECÍA GOGO ENTRE RISAS

"Aquí mira más" –dijo Baymax

"TADASHI TE VOY A MATAR" –gritó Hiro enojadísimo

"¿A dónde me vas a mandar?" –dijo Tadashi entrando con Honey

"A MATAR TE VOY A MATAR" –dijo Hiro

"¿Por?" –dijo Tadashi confundido y Hiro volteó bruscamente a Baymax mostrando su pantalla- "oww"

"Hiro ¿ese eres tú de bebé? Que tierno" –dijo Honey

"¿Qué Baymax le muestre mis fotos de bebé a mi novia? Ahora si no te la acabas méndigo humilla hermanos" –dijo y fue corriendo a él

"No espera Hiro no te metas en ese PLAN" –gritó Tadashi empezando a correr- "NO ESPERA HIRO TE PROMETO NO VOLVER A HACERLO"

"PÁRATE AHÍ, PARATE AHÍ" –gritó Hiro mientras lo perseguía y ambos salieron de la habitación

"Vaya que tiernito se veía Hiro de bebé" –dijo Honey viendo las fotos con GoGo- "de seguro sus hijos se verán igual" –dijo sonrojando a GoGo

"NO HIRO ESPERA CON ESO NO CON ESO NO" –gritó Tadashi huyendo de Hiro que tenía un palo de hockey en las manos

"NO TE ME ESCAPARÁS" –gritó Hiro intentando golpear a su hermano, en un intento casi golpea a las chicas pero se agacharon a tiempo- "lo siento chicas, NO TE ME ESCAPARÁS" –en otro intento golpeó a Baymax en la panza tirándolo a una pared y rebotó- "lo siento Baymax TE ATREVISTE A MOLESTAR AL TORO, AQUÍ VIENEN LOS CUERNOS"

"Chicos la violencia no resuelve nada" –dijo Baymax alzando un dedo pero Hiro siguió persiguiendo a Tadashi hasta la sala

"Chicos ¿ahora qué traen?" –dijo la tía Cass

"LE DIJO A BAYMAX QUE LE MOSTRARA A GOGO MIS FOTOS DE BEBÉ Y AHORA LO VOY A MATAR" –gritó Hiro mientras se correteaban

"Ay ustedes, bueno se me paran ya" –dijo y tocaron la puerta- "VOY"

Los chicos continuaron lo suyo allá arriba. Tia Cass abrió la puerta y era…

"¿Allistair Krei?" –dijo ella sorprendida- "¿qué hace aquí?"

"¿Es esta la dirección de Hiro Hamada?" –dijo él

"Ah sí, aquí es" –dijo la tía Cass- "pero pase"

"¿Usted es su madre?" –dijo Krei

"No, soy su tía, su tutora, mi hermano y su esposa… fallecieron en un accidente cuando Hiro tenía 4" –dijo Cass algo triste por recordar a su hermano

"Lamento su perdida" –dijo Krei

"Gracias, pero la duda ¿qué hace aquí?" –preguntó la tía Cass

"Busco a Hiro, después de lo que pasó hace 3 meses me gustaría que su sobrino me ayudara con algo" –dijo Krei- "¿dónde está?"

"Pues…" –oyó unos gritos y vio a sus sobrinos corretearse- "ahí está Hiro con un palo de hockey"

"Oiga ¿Qué el mayor no estaba…?" –dijo Krei

"¿Muerto? Pues siempre no" –interrumpió la tía Cass y ambos los ven- "juego de niños ya ve como son, corren todo el día parriba y pabajo, luego pallá y pacá y etc… etc… etc…"

"Ya veo, yo también fui joven" –dijo Krei

"NO HIRO ESPERA TE LO COMPENSARÉ PERO POR FAVOR DETENTE" –gritó Tadashi mientras huía

"ME LO COMPENSARÁS QUEDÁNDOTE QUIETO" –gritó Hiro, tenía ya a su hermano, iba a golpearlo pero se agachó y terminó golpeando a Krei en la cara

"HIRO" –gritó la tía Cass

"LO SIENTO TÍA PERO DEBO MATAR A ALGUIEN" –gritó Hiro y siguió

"Lo siento Allistair, deja te traigo algo de hielo" –dijo la tía Cass

"Gracias señorita Hamada" –dijo Krei

"Oh por favor evitemos formalidades, me llamo Cass Hamada" –dijo ella

"Ok… Cass" –dijo Krei y ella se fue- "es agradable"

"NO HIRO ESPERA HIRO YA NO" –gritó Tadashi mientras seguía perseguido y terminaron correteándose alrededor de Krei dándole vueltas

"Oigan, oigan, ¡oigan! OIGAN, ¡OIGAN!" –gritaba Krei mientras le daban vueltas y los chicos se fueron dejando a Krei tambaleándose por el mareo

"Allistair volví" –dijo la tía Cass llegando y vio a Krei moviéndose así- "Allistair ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?"

"AAAHHH NO NO HIRO, TÍA, TÍA MIRA A HIRO" –gritó Tadashi mientras seguía huyendo y terminaron haciendo lo mismo con su tía

"Niños, niños, niños, ¡niños, niños! NIÑOS, ¡NIÑOS!" –decía la tía Cass mientras le daban vueltas

"NO HIRO, NO HIRO YA NO" –gritó Tadashi mientras se iban dejando a su tía mareada

"NO ESCAPARÁS" –gritó Hiro

Ambos adultos estaban mareados y tambaleándose por la sala, en eso terminaron sujetándose y tambaleándose juntos, imaginen una canción lenta de vals y ellos 2 tambaleándose juntos, que acaba….… aquí y terminan cayendo al sillón él sobre ella. En eso llegan Honey y GoGo y ven eso.

"¿Ese es Allister Krei?" –dijo GoGo

Honey lo tomó de la nuca y lo levantó bruscamente.

"Óigame, ¿Cómo se atreve a querer propasarse con la tía de mi novio? Si quiera 1ro invítela a cenar" –dijo Honey

"¿La mujer de quién?" –dijo Krei aun mareado

"Honey no pasó nada" –dijo la tía Cass aun mareada- "Hiro y Tadashi nos dieron de vueltas a los 2 y terminamos así"

"Ay Honey como siempre tu mente en otra cosa" –dijo GoGo

"Oye ya déjame con eso" –dijo Honey sonrojada

"NO NO NO HIRO, YA NO" –dijo Tadashi aun huyendo

"Bueno YA PÁRENLE LOS 2" –dijo la tía Cass agarrándolos de la oreja (AUCH)

"AY DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE" –gritaron ambos de dolor

"¿Allister Krei? ¿cuándo llegó?" –dijo Hiro

"¿No me notaste? Me pegaste con el palo y me diste de vueltas" –dijo Krei

"Llevan persiguiéndose por toda la casa" –los regañó su tía- "y Hiro ¿qué tiene que GoGo vea tus fotos de bebé?"

"Que es vergonzoso y él se las mostró" –dijo Hiro

"Fue Baymax" –dijo Tadashi

"Pero bajo orden tuya" –dijo Hiro

"YA ESTUVO, Tadashi discúlpate por lo que hiciste" –dijo la tía Cass

"Bien, perdón" –dijo Tadashi

"Y tú Hiro discúlpate por intentar golpearlo" –dijo la tía Cass

"Ok, lo siento" –dijo Hiro dejando el palo en el suelo

"Bien, ahora dense la mano en señal de paz" –dijo la tía Cass

Ambos hermanos se dan de la mano en señal de respeto.

"Bueno si ya terminó todo pleito quisiera hablar con Hiro" –dijo Krei

"¿Hablar conmigo de qué?" –dijo Hiro

"¿Supiste lo que pasó hace 3 meses en Krei-Tec? ¿o lo que quedó de este?" –dijo Krei

"Si lo supe" –dijo Hiro

"No sé cómo pasó pero Robert logró crear una tropa de tus micro-bots" –dijo Krei

"Mis micro-bots no se destruyeron en ese incendio, Callaghan logró crear más" –dijo Hiro

"dejado llevar por su ira destruyó Krei-Tec y casi me mata a mí y a los grandes héroes" –guiñando un ojo, él ya sabía que ellos eran los grandes héroes- "Hiro, sé que es mucho pedir pero… me gustaría que me construyeras más de tus robots, para reconstruir Krei-Tec y exponerlos"

"¿Enserio? No sé, después de lo que pasó, esos robots fueron los que causaron todo" –dijo Hiro

"Escucha Hiro, no te pido mucho, solo necesito algunos de tus robots para poder reconstruir mi campus, te puedo ofrecer el doble de lo que planeaba ofrecerte antes" –dijo Krei

"Mire Sr. Krei esto es algo que debo pensar" –dijo Hiro- "… pero si quiere una respuesta ahora entonces…"

"Alto espera, tienes razón, tienes que pensarlo" –dijo Krei sacando algo de un bolsillo del saco- "aquí tienes mi tarjeta, piénsalo, tomate el tiempo que quieras y cuando hayas decidido me llamas, fue un placer verlo pero debo irme ya, hasta otra"

Dicho eso Krei se fue.

"¿Lo pensarás?" –preguntó la tía Cass

"Tal vez, pero por ahora no" –dijo Hiro guardando la tarjeta

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Hiro para desquirtarse le mostró a Honey un álbum con las fotos de bebé de Tadashi, ella rió y se enterneció y él muy avergonzado, estaban a mano (esa casi fue una rima XD). Pero lo que no sabían es que el día siguiente conocerían a alguien que los llevaría a una nueva aventura.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el cap**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

 **El próximo cap: "Capítulo 6: Luke"**


	6. Capítulo 6: Luke

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Andrea Frost Queen.** Bueno supongo que ya lo sabías, yo supongo que la recompensa fue que ellas se durmieron con ellos, pues si. Lo de Cass y Krei podría pasar, pero necesito el voto de los lectores. En cuanto a Ryu, bueno ya sabes las mascotas se parecen a sus amos.

 **Amy Tanaka Overland.** Bueno lo de Tadashi, sus piernas no están del todo dañadas, sólo están débiles. Lo de trabajando en un trabajo no sé cómo se me ocurrió sólo lo puse. Lo del vals si es del Chavo del 8 y lo del toro y los cuernos lo oí en Bob Esponja, pero lo había olvidado, lo saqué de una pelea de un amigo y su novia. Taejo y Hana tendrán más apariciones, pero más Taejo. Lo de la armadura de Baymax nonfue del Mark 42, fue de la armadura Hulkbuster (o Verónica). Lo de las fotos de bebé lo vi en una imagen en DeviantArt.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** Luke

Ya era algo tarde, las 5PM. Hiro estaba en la cochera jugando Pac-Man.

"Es una decisión difícil, por un lado quiero hacerlo pero por otro tengo miedo que la historia se repita y vuelva a perder a mi hermano, esta vez por siempre, o tal vez a mi tía, alguno de mis amigos o... a GoGo, no soportaría otro golpe así" -decía Hiro hablando con Pac-Man- "¿Qué crees que deba hacer?"

"Hiro" -oyó la voz de su novia, pausó el juego y volteó a verla- "te perdiste el almuerzo tu tía hizo espagueti, te guardó tu plato, Tadashi casi se la come"

"Lo siento, he estado algo distraído" -confesó apenado el chico

"¿Estabas hablando con un videojuego?" -preguntó incrédula

"Sé lo que dirás, mi padre antes de morir me dio un consejo que a él le sirvió" -explicó Hiro- "cuando él era joven le daba pena ir a hablar con mi mamá, por eso practicó hablando con un árbol, mi abuelo le dijo que hablar con un objeto inanimado sirve para despejarte, ya que este no te responde, no te insulta, nada. Así papá pudo hablar con mamá"

"Ah ya veo" -admitió ella sentándose a su lado- "así que hablas con Pac-Man por eso"

"Él es como mi terapeuta, le cuento todos mis problemas personales, los cuales no cuento a nadie más, así ha sido desde los 5 años, considero a Pac-Man un amigo desde mi niñez, me ha alegrado la vida desde niño, alguien amable, dulce... alguien a quien contarle tus problemas... o con quien comer una hamburguesa" -dijo Hiro

"Vaya eso fue profundo" -GoGo lo abrazó- "¿Y qué le contabas?"

"Puedo confiar en ti, ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? ¿Le vendo los micro-bots a Krei?" -preguntó

"Pues... yo no tengo la respuesta, solo lo sabes tú, haz lo que creas correcto" -le aconsejó ella- "vamos a la casa"

Hiro apagó la computadora y se fue con GoGo a la casa.

"Niños, mañana hay escuela, ya se avisó de Tadashi así que no se preocupen porque los bombardeen con preguntas, pero el profesor debe conocerlo" -dijo tía Cass

"Por cierto, con Callaghan en prisión ¿Quién es el nuevo profesor a cargo?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Un profesor transferido del Colegio Wellman en EUA" -respondió su hermano- "el Profesor Sherman Klump, se trajo a su familia y a su asistente Jason"

"No puedes inscribirte por ser final del semestre, tendrás que esperar al siguiente, creen que estos 3 meses estuviste en un academia en China con nuestro "padrino", y será mejor que lo crean" -dijo GoGo- "puedes estar de oyente hasta entonces"

"Puedo vivir con eso" -dijo Tadashi poniéndose de pie y acomodándose con las muletas

"Chicos ¿me hacen un favor? voy a empacar algunas cosas al ático, lo que no necesiten en su cuarto ¿Podrían empacarlo y dejarlo en la entrada del ático? Yo luego las subo"

"Ok, llamré a Fred y Wasabi para que ayuden, solo espero que no estén muy ocupados" -dijo Hiro con su teléfono

 **-15min después**

Ambos llegan- "HOLA QUE TAL TODOOOOOOOOOSSSSS" -gritó Fred extendiendo los brazos

"Ah aquí estás" -dijo Tadashi yendo a las escaleras

"Te ayudo" -dijo Honey yendo con él y lo ayuda a subir

Los chicos estaban en el cuarto de Hiro y Tadashi poniendo cosas en cajas.

"Miren, mi trofeo de la feria de ciencias de la primaria" -lo mostró Tadashi y lo empaca

"Mega-bot, antes de entrar a la escuela este chiquitín me conseguía mucho dinero" -dijo y lo empacó

"Y a ambos nos consiguió una parada en la cárcel" -reclamó su hermano

"Ay ya supéralo, fue solamente una vez" -respondió Hiro

"Solamente una veeeeeezzzz, aaaaameeeeé la viiiiiidaaaa, solamente una veeeeezzzz" -cantó Fred

"FRED" -lo callaron

"¿Y qué pasó con todo ese dinero que juntaste?" -preguntó Honey

"Está en mi caja fuerte" -respondió su futuro cuñado

"¿Tienes una caja fuerte?" -preguntó Wasabi sorprendido

Hiro abrió su clóset, quitó un pedazo de pared y ahí estaba una caja fuerte.

"Órale" -dijo Wasabi

"Solo yo sé la combinación, es algo de ultra secreto" -dijo con orgullo Hiro

"¿Es el cumpleaños de tu mamá?" -preguntó Fred

"... Cambiaré mi combinación" -dijo Hiro encerrándose en el clóset (no malpiensen a él le gustan las chicas)

"Parece que eso es todo" -dijo Tadashi

"Ok, le echaré un ojo al cuarto por si acaso" -dijo Fred

Fred se puso a ver todo el cuarto, al final cuando ve bajo la cama de Tadashi rió un poco y sacó un juguete.

"Jaja, hey, hey Tadashi mira lo que encontré" -mostró un robot verde con un sombrero de copa verde

"ROBO MCPUÑO" -va con Fred a verlo- "amigo el robot irlandés, era nuestro juguete favorito cuando éramos pequeños"

"Si jugábamos con él todos los días después del colegio" -dijo Fred

"Déjame ver" -lo toma- "hola, ahora me has molestado, y eso no se le hace aun robot irlandés, ¡menos a Robo McPuño!" -dijo eso imitando acento irlandés

"Pom pom pom, jaja oye, no te tengo miedo Robo McPuño" -dijo Fred siguiéndole el juego

"Ok prepárate para un McGolpe" -dijo Tadashi

"Inténtalo" -lo retó Fred

"McMuérete McTonto" -movió al juguete para que golpeara a Fred

Ambos amigos empezaron a reír.

"¿Recuerdas cuando golpee a tu tía con el brazo del juguete?" -preguntó Fred

"Oh que si lo recuerdo" -dijo Tadashi- "lo bueno de este fanfic es que incluso los que no vivieron ese recuerdo lo pueden ver"

FLASHBACK

Ambos Tadashi y Fred de 5 años estaban en pijama y de noche.

"Eso no se le hace a un robot irlandés, menos a Robo McPuño" -dijo Tadashi

"No te tengo miedo Robo McPuño" -dijo Fred en pose de pelea

"Prepárate para un McGolpe" -dijo Tadashi

"Inténtalo" -lo retó Fred

"McMuérete McTonto" -se lanzó contra Fred y empezaron a pelear

En eso llega el Sr. Lee con un esmoquin.

"Tadashi, Fred ya dejen de pelear" -dijo él

"Ay ¿por qué?" -dijo Tadashi

"Oh aquí vamos papá estamos jugando" -dijo Fred

"Están haciendo mucho ruido" -dijo él y oyen el llanto de un bebé- "Ay no despertaron a Hiro, ya a dormir"

"Ay papá" -se quejó Fred

"Stan" -apareció un hombre acompañado de una mujer ambos vestidos de gala- "el matrimonio inicia en media hora ¿Qué es todo ese ruido y por qué llora Hiro?"

"Los niños jugando con su robot McPuño" -respondió el Sr. Lee

"Ok, bueno niños, es muy tarde para jugar con un robot irlandés" -dijo Tenzin- "ahora no quiero más bullicio"

"BULLICIO" -dijeron ambos alzando un brazo

"Vayan a la cama" -dijo la mamá

Ahí aparece tía Cass.

"Ok Cass asegúrate que no se acuesten tan tarde y que no coman mucha azucar, como el matrimonio es en Nagasaki así que estaríamos volviendo para pasado mañana" -le dijo su hermano

"Ok, bien niños a dormir" -dijo tía Cass

"OH OH" -dijo Tadashi

"¿Qué?" -preguntó ella

"Molestaste a Robo McPuño" -dijo el niño pelinegro

"¿Lo molesté?" -preguntó ella

Fred toma el juguete- "Ahora pagarás" -le dijo

Ella se acerca- "no, tú pagarás" -dijo y luego Fred le disparó el brazo del robot a su ojo- "AY, AY RAYOS" -se quejó ella cubriendo su ojo y los niños riendo

"Cass, ¿estás bien?" -dijo Tenzin- "casi dejan ciega a mi hermana"

Los niños siguen riendo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tadashi y Fred reían.

"AMIGO, tía Cass no pudo ver con ese ojo por 2 semanas" -dijo Tadashi

"No se reta a Robo McPuño, NO" -toma el juguete- "me pregunto si aún funciona"

"Oh intenta con el botón" -dijo Tadashi

Llega tía Cass.

"Bien chicos yo creo que ya empa..." -Fred le dispara un brazo en el ojo- "AAAAHHH, AY MI OJO"

Ella se fue quejándose y con ambos riendo.

"JAJAJA SI" -gritó Fred

"Vaya, todavía funciona" -dijo Tadashi

"Si después de tanto tiempo, ROBO MCPUÑO SI" -gritó Fred

"Vaya que la pasamos bien" -recordó Tadashi- "qué época tan inocente"

"Si" -respondió Fred

"Bueno a empacar" -lo empacó

"Regreso en un momento" -Tadashi sale del cuarto

"Ok Hiro aprovechando que se fue, ¿Cómo lograste fabricar un rayo encogedor?" -preguntó Honey

"Bueno, el láser no fue difícil, el ingrediente que usé para darle ese poder fueron las partículas Pym" -respondió Hiro

"¿Qué son las partículas Pym?" -preguntó GoGo

"Las partículas Pym son una sustancia que tienen el poder de reducir las cosas al tamaño de un insecto, se llaman así por el inventor y colega del padre de Fred Henry Pym" -sus amigos lo ven confundido- "Henry Pym, el Ant-Man"

"Ah si ya sé quién, y curiosamente Marvel Comics tiene un héroe llamado Ant-Man, su nombre de humano es Scott Lang" -dijo Fred

"El padre de Fred me consiguió un frasco con esa sustancia, con la promesa de no usarla con seres vivos porque si lo hago destruiría cada célula y tejido dejando una manchita de baba rosa de lo que antes fue" -dijo Hiro- "el cañón láser no sólo cuenta con rayo encogedor, tiene otros 3 lasers: láser explosivo que destruye lo que toca, láser paralizante y láser iónico que apaga todo aparato eléctrico que lo toque"

Tadashi volvió y empacaron todo.

"¿Me disculpan? quiero ir a un lugar" -dijo Tadashi- "solo"

Tadashi tomó un taxi, pero era seguido por sus amigos, lo siguieron hasta la prisión, ahí supieron a qué iba. Él se puso su gorra y se tapó el rostro con ella.

 **-En la prisión**

Robert Callaghan estaba en una mesa con esa ropa anaranjada de los prisioneros hablando con su hija Abigail.

"Te felicito hija, estoy orgulloso" -dijo Callaghan

"Gracias papá" -dijo la chica- "con este proyecto en el que trabajo logré entrar a la Universidad, al fin terminaré mis estudios"

"Sé que lo lograrás, y si te esmeras tal vez logres cumplir tu sueño de ser astronauta" -dijo Callaghan

"Aún persigo ese sueño" -dijo Abigail- "te traje otro regalo" -le da una bolsa de regalo

Callaghan toma el regalo, se lo da a un guardia quien lo checa y se lo devuelve.

"Lamento eso, es que capaz alguien le de a un reo algo que lo ayude a escapar o matar a alguien, por eso deben checarlo 1ro los guardias" -dijo Callaghan

"Descuida" -dijo Abigail

Callaghan abrió el regalo- "oye, una sábana y una almohada inflable" -dijo viendo su regalo

"Supe que solo te duermes en un catre en el frío" -dijo ella- "debo irme, mañana debo ir a la escuela"

"Te veo en una semana" -dijo Callaghan y ella se fue

Él iba a irse cuando:

"Robert Callaghan, tiene otra visita" -dijo el guardia

"¿Quién más podría visitarme?" -preguntó Callaghan

"Un tal Hamada" -respondió

Callaghan se puso nervioso, pensó que se trataba de Hiro, la persona que menos quería ver, aún se sentía culpable por lo que pasó con Tadashi, pero debía vencer eso. Sintió que había llegado, porque tenía la mirada baja.

"Hola, Hiro escucha yo... lo siento, estaba tan molesto por lo que dije, eso de "el error fue de él", no era verdad, yo... no sabía que él estaba ahí, creeme si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera rescatado, no sé si merezca tu perdón pero espero que todo ande bien entre ambos" -dijo Callaghan

"Eso es sincero, pero no soy Hiro" -dijo Tadashi quitándose la gorra

Callaghan se sorprendió y alzó la mirada viendo a Tadashi.

"¿Tadashi? ¿Enserio eres tú?" -dijo sorprendido

"NOOOO... soy su gemelo, claro que soy yo profe" -dijo Tadashi

"No, es imposible, usted, usted murió Sr. Hamada" -dijo sin creerlo

"No profe, eso no pasó" -dijo Tadashi- "¿Recuerda a Chong?"

"¿Cómo sabes de...?" -iba a decir

"Sé que ellos provocaron el incendio, sus hombres me llevaron a China y me tuvieron ahí cautivo por 3 meses hasta que escapé" -contó el pelinegro

"¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué te llevaron?" -preguntó el ex profesor

"Creyeron que yo era usted, querían que construyera un programa para detectar misiles y otro para hacerlos indetectables junto con la doctora Lin" -le contó

"¿La doctora Lin? Ella fue una colega, ¿Cómo está?" -preguntó inocente

"Falleció" -le dijo Tadashi- "ahora está con su familia"

Callaghan se puso mal por eso- "vaya, ella debió sufrir, ahora es libre" -dijo

"Profesor quiero preguntar algo: ¿Qué programa hizo para que unos terroristas chinos quisieran secuestrarlo?" -preguntó

Callaghan suspiró- "Tadashi, hay cosas que mejor deben ocultarse, creeme no quieres saber lo que pasa, lo que si puedo decirte es que eso casi causa algo malo y que ya no existe" -dijo

"... Ok, lo entiendo, escapé gracias a un arma portátil que construí junto con la doctora y le di energía con una escala de su generador autosustentable" -dijo Tadashi- "pero mis piernas quedaron débiles, mire" -le muestra una pierna

"Vaya Sr. Hamada, logró crear una miniatura de mi generador RC de energía, ni yo puedo hacer eso, creo que el alumno superó al maestro" -dijo con su semblante de profesor

"Y eso que lo hice en una cueva con un poco de metal" -dijo Tadashi- "escuche profesor, sé todo lo que pasó estos 3 meses, lo de los micro-bots de Hiro, lo de Krei, lo de Abigail todo"

"Si lo sé, lo que hice estuvo mal, y me avergüenza" -dijo Callaghan- "ahora estoy pagando lo que hice"

"Profesor, sé que usted es un buen hombre, y sé que no hizo todo a propósito, sólo se dejó llevar, y lo perdono" -dijo Tadashi

"Y yo también" -oyeron la voz de Hiro, y en efecto estaba ahí con los otros- "escuché todo, estuve enojado con usted, pero ahora sé que no tuvo la culpa, y lo perdono, pero también me gustaría que usted me perdone por creer todo este tiempo que mató a mi hermano"

"Hiro no necesitas pedir disculpas, yo ya te perdoné" -dijo Callaghan

"Vendremos a visitarlo, hay cosas que queremos contarle" -dijo Tadashi

Los chicos le contaron las cosas que pasaron, Callaghan se sorprendió por lo que escuchó. Los chicos se fueron prometiéndole que volverían pronto.

"Oigan he estado pensando en aprovechar las vacaciones para buscar un trabajo temporal" -dijo Hiro

"¿Y eso?" -preguntó su hermano

"Bueno John Jonah Jameson busca un fotógrafo de prensa para su periódico, "El JAPAN NEWS", y me llama la atención, y es buena la paga" -dijo Hiro *****

"Suerte, oí que Jameson sólo contrata profesionales y es muy estricto con sus empleados, y casi siempre despide a sus empleados" -dijo Fred

"Correré el riesgo" -dijo Hiro- "mañana iré"

 **-En otro lugar en San Fransokyo**

En un departamento estaba, adivinaron, Taejo Hashimoto, trabajando en un proyecto, ¿Por qué? Ese proyecto dijo que revolucionaría al mundo, y si lo aprobaban obtendría una beca para la Universidad de San Fransokyo, la misma a donde van nuestros héroes.

"Sólo un poco más" -dijo conectando un pequeño imán de refrigerador en un panel conectado a un guante- "listo, terminado" -admira su proyecto y luego toma una foto y la ve- "ya casi, sólo espera"

 **-Al día siguiente**

Todos estaban caminando llegando a la escuela.

"El auditorio lo reconstruyeron" -dijo el pelinegro mayor caminando con su novia ayudándolo

"Fue en ese lugar donde le dije a GoGo que la amo" -Hiro iba tomado de la mano de su novia

"Me siento un poco nervioso devolver aquí" -admitió Tadashi

"Sólo recuerda tu coartada, estuviste en China estudiando y volviste" -le recordó su hermano

"¿Y qué con esto?" -preguntó presionando sus bastones y levantando las piernas usando los bastones como soporte

"Aaaahhhh, tu padrino era un granjero y te pedía levantar cosas pesadas, tanto esfuerzo te acalambró las piernas bien feo" -dijo Wasabi

"Gracias por la coartada, de verdad les agradezco lo que hacen" -agradeció el chico con muletas (o bastones ingleses)

"Para eso son los amigos" -dijo Fred

"Y los hermanos" -dijo Hiro

"Y los novios acuérdate" -dijo Honey besando su mejilla

En eso llegaron al laboratorio.

"Oigan Hamada volvió" -dijo un chico con un gato con botas cohete y todos se le acercan

"Si, volví" -dijo Tadashi algo nervioso por la atención que ahora recibe

"Oye te creímos muerto, pero resulta que fuiste a China, ¿Cómo es ahí?" -preguntó una chica con un "AY lo tengo" ******

"¿China? Bonita, no me quejo" -mintió, ya que fue un infierno en vida

"Oigan miren sus piernas, parece chico de hojalata" -dijo un chico con un drone que tenía botanas: nachos y una soda

"Esto, nunca levanten más de lo que pueden levantar" -dio un consejo falso- "estaré así un buen tiempo"

"Oigan ya, dejen al chico respirar" -dijo Klump entrando con su asistente Jason, un chico de 24 años, pelo afro y con bata blanca- "usted debe ser Tadashi Hamada, su hermano me contó de usted, soy Sherman Klump, el nuevo profesor a cargo del laboratorio de robótica"

"Un placer conocerlo profesor" -dijo Tadashi

"Su hermano ya me enseñó su proyecto, el robot enfermero, no puedo inscribirlo ahora por ser la última semana, pero..." -le da un sobre, el mismo que Callaghan le dio a Hiro- "te veré en clase el próximo semestre"

"Seré puntual" -dijo Tadashi

"Ok ya lo vi a usted, faltan otros 3 por ver" -dijo Klump

"¿Otros 3 buscan que los bequen?" -preguntó Hiro- "¿Quienes son?"

"La Srta. Callaghan" -dijo Jason

Entra Abigail.

"Abigail Callaghan, ¿Vas a entrar a la escuela?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Tadashi Hamada, hola de nuevo, Fred Lee, un gusto también, pues quiero ser astronauta, así que si, entraré si el profesor aprueba mi proyecto" -dijo Abigail

"¿Ya se conocían?" -preguntó Honey

"Fue compañera nuestra en la primaria, solíamos hablarnos de vez en cuando" -dijo Fred

"El Sr. Hashimoto" -lo llamó Jason

Entró Taejo con su hermana Hana.

"¿Taejo? ¿Quieres entrar a la escuela? ¿Quieres aguarme la vida?" -preguntó una enojada GoGo

"Leiko, nada me haría más feliz, pero no, sólo busco la beca, la necesito, y sé que mi proyecto los fascinará, revolucionará la vida" -dijo Taejo

"¿Y tú Hana?" -preguntó Hiro

"Oh no, yo no quiero estudiar, pienso ser modelo" -dijo Hana

"Pero para ser modelo necesitas ser bonita" -dijo Hiro y Hana lo ve con una mirada asesina- "él lo dijo" -señaló al chico del gato

"Al parecer yo soy el hijo que si piensa en su futuro" -dijo Taejo

"Y por último el joven Skywalker" -lo llamó Jason

Entra una mujer adulta pelinegra.

"Él se retrasará un poco, trae su proyecto, quise ayudarlo pero no quiso, soy su madre, Lynda Skywalker" -dijo la mujer

"¿Skywalker? ¿Como el fallecido inventor Darwin Skywalker?" -preguntó Jason

Ella se puso algo triste- "si, era mi esposo, sé que una mujer no es obligada a tomar el apellido de su esposo, pero por él lo hice, estoy criando sola a nuestro hijo, él no lo conoció" -soltó una lágrima

"Nuestro más sincero pésame" -dijo Tadashi

"Gracias" -agradeció Lynda

"¿Qué edad tiene su hijo? ¿17? ¿18?" -preguntó Honey

"10" -respondió Lynda y todos se sorprendieron- "es muy listo mi hijo, el niño más listo de Japón, y vino a terminar los estudios"

En eso llegó un niño rubio arrastrando una máquina en un carrito.

"Lamento el retraso" -dijo el niño

"Descuide joven..." -dijo Jason dándole una indirecta de que diga su nombre

"Luke" -se presentó

"¿Luke? ¿Luke Skywalker?" -dijo Hiro sin poder creerlo

"Sé lo que dirás, papá era fan de Star Wars, se sorprendió de que su apellido fuera Skywalker, pensó que si era niño llamarme Luke o Anakin, y Leía si era niña" -explicó Luke

"Buen relato, bueno quiero que me muestren sus proyectos, 1ro usted Srta. Callaghan" -pidió Klump

"Bueno, ¿No han tenido el problema de que cuando envían un paquete o una carta... no la reciben o no llegan a su destino? Eso es porque tanto personal debe encargarse de diferentes cartas y paquetes y eso puede estresar, yendo de allá para acá, mi proyecto es la solución, en vez de enviar tu paquete a un distraído equipo de correspondencia, ¿Por qué no hacerlo tú mismo? Con esto" -mostró una pantalla táctil- "lo llamo el "envía rápido"... no se me ocurrió un mejor nombre, miren lo que hace, Fred ponte aquí" -señaló a su izquierda- "y Tadashi ponte aquí" -señaló su derecha, ambos se ponen donde ella dijo- "ok ahora miren esto" -teclea en la pantalla táctil, teclea una última vez y aparece un mini portal flotando frente a Tadashi, vuelve a teclear y aparece otro frente a Fred, 2 portales flotaban frente a ambos

"¿Esos son portales? Abigail no quiero recordarte lo que pasó" -dijo Hiro, Abigail también sabía que ellos eran los grandes héroes

"Tranquilo Hiro, vi el error en el portal de Krei y puse resolverlo, esto es seguro. Tadashi, ¿Klump te dio un sobre?" -Tadashi lo muestra- "ok lánzalo al portal y Fred extiende tu mano al frente"

Ambos me hacen caso, Fred extendió su mano, Tadashi lanzó el sobre al portal, cuando entró no tardó nada en salir del otro y Fred lo atrapó.

"En la pantalla haces aparecer un portal y luego seleccionas dónde aparecerá el otro y envías" -dijo Abigail y luego cierra los portales

"Increíble, bravo Srta. Callaghan" -aplaudió Klump y le da un sobre- "te veré en clase entonces"

Ella toma el sobre- "gracias profesor" -agradeció

"Ok el siguiente es el Sr. Hashimoto" -dijo Klump

"Oh quiero dejarlo para el final, que el pequeño vaya 1ro" -pidió Taejo

"Muy considerado de su parte, joven Skywalker, su turno" -dijo Klump

"Ok, hay muchas ramas en las que soy bueno, pero la que más me llama la atención es la paleontología, al crecer me gustaría ser paleontólogo, pero no sólo estudiar a los dinosaurios, también podría reconstruir una articulación suya y reacomodarla para que pueda usarla una persona" -dijo Luke y va a su invento- "esto parece una impresora 3D ordinaria, pero no lo es" -va a la computadora que tenía conectada a su invento y muestra una imagen- "esto que ven aquí es una caja de voz de un velociraptor, funciona algo así como un flautín, aire de sus pulmones entra por un lado y sale por el otro como un rugido, ahora... voy a construir una caja de voz de un velociraptor" -activa la impresora- "1ro un láser va moldeando la tecnología con la que se construirá la caja de voz" -vieron que así pasó- "ahora otro láser escaneará la parte interior e irá construyendo la cubierta" -vieron que así pasó, hasta que construyó una caja de voz de un raptor, luego Luke la toma- "y ahí tienen, ahora miren esto" -pone una boquilla en su boca y sopla sonando como el auténtico rugido de un raptor- "entró aire por este lado y un rugido salió"

Todos aplaudieron.

"Lo felicito joven Skywalker, lo veré en clase entonces" -le da un sobre

Luke lo toma- "muchas gracias"

"Ese es mi niño" -lo abrazó su madre

"MAMÁ ME AVERGÜENZAS" -dijo Luke intentando soltarse

"Mi mamá también me avergüenza tranquilo" -dijo Klump- "ok Sr. Hashimoto es su turno"

"Tal vez el portal y la impresora los impresionó, pero esto los dejará con la boca abierta" -dijo Taejo- "¿Siempre han visto esos incendios forestales? ¿Y envían un equipo completo de bomberos para ir a resolver el problema pero el fuego arrasa con una gran hectárea antes de que logren apagarlo? Esta propuesta dice que puedes extinguir rápido un incendio no con un equipo completo, sino con sólo una persona, pregunten cómo"

"... ¿Cómo?" -preguntó Tadashi para complacerlo

"Me alegra que preguntes piernas de gelatina" -eso hizo enojar a Tadashi- "por medio de la... pausa dramática... la piroquinesis"

"¿Piroquinesis? ¿Hablas de controlar el fuego? Taejo eso es imposible, muchos lo han intentado controlar el fuego para usarlo a su favor, Hitler, Mussolini, Napoleón, Stalin, Billy the kid, la confederación y todos fracasaron" -dijo Hiro

"Eso es porque ninguno de ellos era tan listo por eso perdieron batallas, yo sin embargo soy más listo que todos ellos" -dijo Taejo- "esto que traigo puesto es un guante hecho de un material a prueba de fuego, el cuál le conecté una fuente electromagnética, según mis estudios el fuego contiene partículas de plasma, y el plasma como deben saber es electromagnético, con esta fuente electromagnética planeo atraer ese plasma y así... lograr una piroquinesis perfecta" -se pone una máscara de soldador- "por si la cosa falla esta máscara evitará que la llama me explote en la cara"

"¿Por qué no dejas que te explote en la cara y me ahorras las ganas de llevarte al hospital?" -dijo GoGo

"Ja ja ja, muy graciosa, ahora Hana, ya sabes qué hacer" -le dijo a su hermana

Hana le acerca el bote de basura, saca un bote de gasolina de los que usan para las parrilladas, lo vierte sobre la basura.

"Espere Sr. Hashimoto quiero suponer que está seguro de lo que hace, hace 3 meses nuestro auditorio se incendió" -dijo Klump

"Usted tranquilo y yo nervioso lo tengo bajo control" -dijo Taejo y baja la máscara porque la tenía subida- "ahora"

Hana encendió un cerillo y lo lanzó a la basura prendiéndole fuego.

"Ok, ahora activo la fuente electromagnética" -Taejo enciende el panel de su guante- "ahora selecciono el nivel de potencia, Iniciemos el 20% de capacidad"

Acerca su mano abierta al bote, nada pasaba.

"Ok aumentaré la energía al 30%" -la aumentó

El fuego ahora parecía ir a dirección del guante pero seguía en el bote.

"Ok 60%" -la aumenta

El fuego ahora se dirigía a su mano, hasta que se separó del bote y la llama quedó flotando en su mano abierta, él acertó, todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Damas y caballeros, logré lo imposible, logré hacer una piroquinesis perfecta" -dijo el pelirrojo- "aumentaré la energía al 80%"

Movía la mano, la llama se movía al compás de su mano.

"Ahora para finalizar, la comprimiré en una pequeña llama y al cerrar el puño la extinguiré, 1ro aumentaré el 90%"

Concentró el imán y poco a poco cerrando el puño la llama iba haciéndose más pequeña, aumentó al 100%.

"Ahora extinguiré la llama" -dijo Taejo

"Taejo, la llama está temblando, no lo veo como algo bueno" -Hiro se preocupó

"Tranquilo niño, como dije lo tengo bajo control, cuando cierre el puño la llama se extinguirá y... PRESTO" -cerró el puño pero el panel explotó y la llama salió disparada a GoGo, de no ser que se agachó quien sabe qué hubiera pasado, le explosión tiró a Taejo, le quemaba el guante y se lo quitó

"OYE, CASI QUEMAS A MI NOVIA" -le gritó Hiro, todos se sorprendieron al oír eso- "si GoGo es mi novia ninguna ley lo prohíbe supérenlo" -vuelve con Taejo- "PUDISTE MATARLA" -Hiro estaba fúrico, no hubiera soportado perder al amor de su vida

"No lo entiendo ¿Qué salió mal?" -dijo viendo el guante

"¿Qué usaste como fuente electromagnética?" -preguntó Wasabi

"Un imán de refrigerador" -dijo Taejo abriendo el panel y con una pinza saca el imán que ya estaba derretido- "AY NO"

"Un imán así de pequeño no podía soportar eso" -le explicó Wasabi- "por eso explotó"

"Sr. Hashimoto, eso fue sorprendente enserio" -admitió Klump dándole una sonrisa a Taejo- "pero con lo que pasó me temo que no puedo aceptarlo"

"¿Qué? pero sólo fue un error minúsculo, sólo debo conseguir otro imán más grande" -Taejo rogó- "necesito la beca profesor"

"Lo lamento, no puedo arriesgar así a mis alumnos" -dijo Klump- "tendrás otra oportunidad iniciando el próximo semestre, pero debes traer otro proyecto"

Taejo estaba desilusionado, tomó sus cosas, vio el guante y lo tiró a la basura y se fue, Hana tomó el guante y se fue con Taejo.

"Sé que es un cretino y eso pero... no puedo evitar sentirme mal por él" -dijo Hiro

"Lo superarás" -dijo GoGo- "el chico casi me quema viva" -GoGo vio la zona donde la llama impactó y se formó un pequeño hueco en la pared- "o me vuela la cabeza"

"Al menos Abigail y Luke lograron entrar" -dijo Fred

"Como fue día de pruebas dejaré que salgan temprano hoy los del laboratorio, pueden retirarse" -dijo Klump y los del laboratorio se fueron

"Yo digo que celebremos esto, que Tadashi regresa a la escuela, y entran Abigail y el niño Luke, vayamos por unos licuados a los Licuados locos" -sugirió Honey

"¡Que buen plan es ese!" -se entusiasmó Abigail- "tú y yo podríamos ser... como mejores amigas"

Ambas se entusiasmaron y se abrazaron chillando.

Todos fueron a los Licuados locos, tuvieron que responder las preguntas de T-Bo respecto a que Tadashi estaba vivo y los atendió.

"Antes vivíamos en Corea, pero nos mudamos a Japón hace 1 año, por lo que mamá me dijo, nací aquí en San Fransokyo, pero por motivos de trabajo nos fuimos a Corea, pero la volvieron a transferir aquí" -contó Luke

"Interesante" -dijo GoGo tomando de su licuado

"Vaya Hamada, así que Miyazaki y tú son novios, creí que seguirías soltero hasta los 50, con eso de que al ser niño te daba miedo hablar con niñas" -dijo Abigail

"Cambié Callaghan" -respondió el pelinegro mayor

"Chicos ¿Quieren comprar una albóndiga?" -apareció T-Bo con un palo con 5 albóndigas del tamaño de una pelota de softbol

"Ah, no gracias T-Bo estamos bien así" -dijo Tadashi

"Ok, pero si quieren saben dónde estoy" -dijo y se fue

"¿Qué ese hombre siempre vende cosas empaladas?" -preguntó Luke

"No, nomás de Lunes a Domingo" -dijo Honey y todos rieron

"Entonces cada quien tiene un proyecto en el cual trabajan" -dijo Abigail

"Sipirirí" -dijo Honey- "yo me adhiero más a la química, ya terminé mi tesis de la fragilización del metal, buscó mi siguiente proyecto"

"Yo inventé una bicicleta de suspensión electromagnética" -dijo GoGo- "menor resistencia, más velocidad, pero aún no tiene la velocidad para complacerme... aún"

"Yo logré crear navajas de corte preciso, con plasma inducido por láser, con un confinamiento magnético para ultra precisión" -dijo Wasabi

"Yo construí un robot enfermero inflable, Baymax es su nombre, equipado con todos los conocimientos médicos que existen" -dijo Tadashi

"Yo había creado unos micro-bots con servos magnéticos, que funcionaban con un transmisor neuronal, piensas algo y ellos lo hacen, Alistair Krei me pidió construirle unos, todavía lo pienso" -dijo Hiro

"Yo pues... soy más apegado a la ciencia láser, cree un apuntador que lanza láser de verdad, que posee un súper poder de corte" -dijo Fred

"Vaya" -fue lo único que dijo el niño

"No puede ser me entretuve tanto que olvidé la cita que pedí para hablar con Jameson, faltan 15min y está al otro lado de la ciudad" -dijo Hiro

"Si quieres te llevo en mi auto" -dijo Lynda

"Vaya gracias, ¿Vienes GoGo?" -preguntó Hiro

"¿Por?" -preguntó ella

"Es que me siento más confiado cuando estoy contigo, por favor" -pidió él

"Ok iré" -dijo GoGo

"Luke ya regreso" -dijo Lynda- "cuiden bien de mi hijo"

"Aquí lo cuidamos" -dijo Abigail

Lynda llevó a Hiro y a GoGo hasta el edificio editorial de El JAPAN NEWS y fueron con la recepcionista.

"Hola, soy Hiro Hamada, hice una cita ayer" -dijo Hiro

La recepcionista buscó- "la oficina del Sr. Jameson está en el 9no piso" -dijo ella

Los 3 subieron hasta allá y llegaron.

"¿Dónde queda la oficina de Jameson?" -preguntó Hiro a una señora

"Por el pasillo das vuelta a la izquierda, 3 puertas y a la derecha" -respondió ella

Hiro y las 2 siguieron las instrucciones y llegaron a la oficina donde estaba Jameson gritando por teléfono.

"NO TÚ ESCÚCHAME, NECESITO ALGO FRESCO, ALGO QUE TENGA ESCRITO 1RA PLANA, CONSÍGUEME ALGO O ESTÁS DESPEDIDO" -colgó y vio a los 3- "¿Qué hacen aquí? Nadie puede verme sin hacer cita previa"

"La hice ayer, soy Hiro Hamada, vengó por el trabajo de fotógrafo" -respondió Hiro

"¿Tú eres Hamada?... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" -él rió con fuerza- "escucha niño no sé dónde te criaron pero eres muy chico para trabajar y más de fotógrafo, tendrás que ir de aquí para allá buscando buenas Tomás, algo que deba ir en el periódico, no es algo para un niño de 11"

"Aaahh, tengo 15" -dijo Hiro

"¿15? Aún así, vete no me hagas seguir perdiendo mi tiempo" -dijo Jameson

"Sr. Jameson, aquí tengo lo que me pidió, una foto de los grandes héroes en su misión de la presa hidroeléctrica"

"Vaya te tardaste" -las toma y las ve- "¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ESTAS SON SOLO SOMBRAS A DISTANCIA TE PEDÍ QUE FUERAN DE CERCA, QUE ELLOS SE VIERAN ESTO NO ME SIRVE FUERA ESTÁS DESPEDIDO"

"Pero..." -iba a decir

"¿No me oíste? estás despedido ahora vete" -dijo y se fue el chico- "¿siguen aquí?"

"¿Busca fotos de los grandes héroes? Yo puedo conseguirlas" -dijo Hiro

"¿Estás vacilándome? Ninguno de mis profesionales pudo ¿Qué te hace creer que te confiaré esto?" -dijo Jameson

"Por favor sé que puedo, deme una chance, si no lo logro dejó de molestarlo y me voy" -pidió Hiro

"Mmm... ok niño, eres algo terco eso me agrada, te daré sólo una chance, consígueme una buena foto de los grandes héroes, que se vean bien, a todo color y en tarima panorámica, si lo haces tienes el trabajo, te pagaré 50 yenes por cada foto buena" -dijo Jameson

"Muchas gracias le prometo no decepcionarlo" -dijo Hiro

"Si claro vayanse antes de que cambie de opinión" -dijo Jameson y ellos se van- "vaya, acabo de contratar a un niño"

 **-A las afueras de San Fransokyo**

En una zona alejada de la ciudad estaba un hombre.

"Me creyeron loco, creyeron que esto no se podría, bueno quiero ver las miradas de la gente cuando vean mi sueño hecho realidad, muy pronto todos vendrán a este bello lugar para vacacionar, con diversión tanto para niños y grandes, la inauguración será en 3 días, sólo espera, y todos conocerán la obra de Emile Mondavarious" -dijo él

Frente a él estaba una enorme puerta de madera y sobre esta un letrero que decía "Mundo robojurásico".

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Si no saben quién es John Jonah Jameson, entonces no saben mucho de "el hombre araña".**

 **** Si no vieron la película "Swindell" con Noah Municipio y Jennette McCurdy entonces no saben lo que es un AY lo tengo.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Podrá Taejo hacer que funcione su proyecto?**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora que el parque casi se inaugura?**

 **¿Cómo le irá a Hiro con su nuevo trabajo?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bye dejen sus reviews**

 **Próximo cap: Capítulo 7: empezando a trabajar**


	7. Capítulo 7: empezando a trabajar

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Amy Tanaka Overland.** ¿Cuál chava es como la de Jurasic World? Si quieres saber las respuestas sigue leyendo.

 **Baymax 2 0.** Si ya le encontré el parecido con Peter Parker, bueno si quieres saber lo de Taejo sigue leyendo. ¿JP? ¿Me explicas eso por favor?

 **Andrea Frost Queen.** Taejo tiene sus razones, lo de GoGo fue un accidente. Bueno ya conoces a Jameson. Luke tendrá mucho que ver.

 **Joan.** Lo de Fred y Abigail debo pensarlo, puede que a los lectores no les guste.

 **Guest.** Yo considero mucho las ideas de mis lectores, algunas las uso y otras no. Gracias por el halago.

 **Missmarvel2000.** Bueno quise poner a Wasabi y Fred así XD. ¿Honey? ¿Imaginación sexy? Bueno es tu opción. Me gusta mucho la comedia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** empezando a trabajar

Hiro, GoGo y la Sra. Skywalker regresaban de la entrevista, donde Hiro le prometió a Jameson conseguir fotos de él y sus amigos como Grandes Héroes. Hiro tenía una cámara que le dieron ahí para tomar las fotos.

"Hiro, ¿Cómo conseguirás fots de nosotros? Veo algunos problemas, eres 1 de la Grandes Héroes sospecharía si no te ve en las fotos, tampoco suponiendo que puedas ninguno se detendría a que le tones foto, y cómo lo harás porque los Grandes Héroes sólo aparecen cuando hay conflicto y tendrías que tener un buen ángulo de disparo (disparo de cámara)" -decía GoGo viendo negativas en el plan de su novio

"Tranquila ya calculé todo eso, y lo tengo resuelto" -dijo Hiro viendo su nueva cámara

"No sé cómo le haces para estar siempre tan confiado" -dijo ella

"Bueno siempre voy un paso adelante de todo" -dijo Hiro

GoGo puso mirada maliciosa.

"Pues apuesto que no verás llegar es..." -se acercó para besarlo pero Hiro la besó 1ro

Hiro cesó el beso- "un paso delante de todo... y de todos" -dijo malicioso

"Hiro Hamada eres todo un caso, pero eres mi caso" -ambos se volvieron a besar

Regresaron a los licuados locos donde Luke estaba hablando de su invento.

"Este aparato puede crear cualquier pieza de un exoesqueleto de dinosaurio y remoldearlo para que pueda usarlo un humano, algo así como una armadura" -dijo Luke

"Cool" -fue lo único que dijo Fred

"Pero no he podido crear un exoesqueleto completo, eso es energía y dinero" -dijo Luke y saca algo de una mochila, era una especie de equipo con forma de escudo- "sólo pude hacer esto"

"No recuerdo que algún dinosaurio tuviera eso" -dijo Honey

"Lo tenía el Pterodáctilo" -presiona el votos y se abren alas de Pterodáctilo

"WOOOOOOWWWWWWW" -se sorprendieron y mucho

"¿Y funcionan?" -preguntó Hiro llegando con GoGo y la madre de Luke

"Si, funcionan, lo que fabrique mi invento funciona" -dijo Luke cerrando las alas y las guarda

"Y Hiro ¿Conseguisge el trabajo?" -preguntó Tadashi terminando su licuado

"Si, no como esperaba pero si" -dijo Hiro mostrando la cámara

"Bueno hay que volver a casa" -dijo Hiro

"¿Quieren que los llevemos?" -preguntó Luke

"Gracias pero mi casa está cerca, y no queremos abusar de su hospitalidad" -dijo Hiro

"Bueno, supongo que nos estaremos viendo" -dijo Luke

"¿No tienes muchos amigos?" -preguntó Abigail

"Aquí, sólo a mi mamá" -dijo Luke

"DinoBoy, júntate con nosotros" -dijo Fred

"¿Es neta?" -pregunta sonriente y le asienten- "¿Qué fue eso de DinoBoy?"

"A Fred le gusta poner apodos, a cada 1 nos puso 1, tú eres DinoBoy" -dijo Wasabi

"Ah, ok lo acepto" -dijo Luke- "bueno nos vemos... algún día" -dijo y se fue con su madre

"Que niño tan divertido, tal vez nos alegre los días cuando estemos depres" -dijo Honey

"Un niño con cerebro de universitario pero aún conserva su alma de niño, eso es bueno, él aún está muy tiernito para madurar" -dijo Tadashi poniéndose de pie apoyado de sus bastones ingleses

Cuando regresaron a casa se encontraron al Sr. Lee hablando con tía Cass y con otro hombre que se veía de la misma edad del Sr. Lee, él venía acompañado de 2 adultos de 25 años.

"Tía llegamos" -dijo Hiro

"Papá, no esperaba verte aquí" -dijo Fred

"¿Y ustedes? ¿Por qué salieron de la escuela?" -preguntaron ambos tía y padre

"Hoy salimos temprano" -dijo Hiro- "¿Y quienes son ellos?"

"Chicos, él es un colega mío y de Zino" -dijo el Sr. Lee

"¿Zino?" -dijeron los jóvenes confundidos

"Así le decía Stan a mi hermano, Tenzin... Zino" -dijo tía Cass

"Él es Hank" -lo presentó el padre de Fred

"¿Hank? Hank, Henry, ¿Henry Pym el Ant-Man?" -preguntó Hiro sorprendido- "¿El hombre que inventó las partículas Pym?"

"Veo que has oído de mi trabajo, si yo soy Hank Pym" -se saludaron de manos- "tú debes ser Hiro Hamada, Stan me ha contado cosas de ti, de todos ustedes"

"Papá, ¿no nos vas a presentar?" -preguntó la mujer refiriéndose a ella y al otro

"Ah si, ella es mi hija Hope, y él es Scott, mi futuro yerno" -eso último lo dijo algo seco (el típico suegro XD)

"Se te nota el cariño por mí Hank" -dijo Scott sarcástico

"Hank fue transferido de regreso aquí, él y su familia vivirán conmigo hasta que ellos decidan que ya no" -dijo el Sr. Lee

"Tal vez Scott nos pueda conseguir un techo pero no puede" -dijo Pym burlándose un poco de Scott

"Hank sabes que es muy difícil que le den trabajo a un hombre que estuvo en prisión" -dijo Scott y todos lo ven sorprendidos menos Pym y Hope- "antes yo era un ladrón, mis objetivos eran museos y casas de millonarios, me atraparon y fui llevado a prisión, pero me redimí y se me dio libertad condicional como mayordomo de Hank, cuando terminó mi libertad condicional ya no pude irme, Hope y yo nos enamoramos"

"Papá, no es por ofender al ex ladrón, pero... ¿Si confías en tenerlo en la casa?" -dijo Fred haciendo enojar al ex ladrón

"Si dice que ya no robará confío en eso" -dijo su padre

"Y Hank supongo que recuerdas a Tadashi" -dijo tía Cass señalando a su sobrino mayor

"Espera ¿Este es el pequeño Dashi?" -se levantó para saludarlo- "la última vez que te vi eras una cosita pequeñita"

"La última vez que lo vi no andaba canoso" -los presentes rieron y Pym le dedicó una mirada- "ella es mi novia Aiko"

"Puede decirme Honey" -dijo la rubia

"Y ella es mi novia Leiko, pueden decirle GoGo" -Hiro presentó a GoGo y ella hace una reverencia *****

"Oye chico ella se ve un poco mayor" -dijo Scott

"... ¿Y?" -fue lo único que le respondió

"... Vaya te vale lo que la gente opine, eso es bueno, ese es el espíritu" -Scott le ofrece el puño y Hiro lo corresponde

"Oye tía adivina, Jameson me dio el trabajo" -Hiro mostró la cámara

"¡¿Enserio?!" -ella lo abraza- "¡ese es mi sobrino, esto merece alitas, vengan, Hank ¿Gustan?"

"¿Las hormigas bala tienen el nivel alto en la escala de dolor?" -respondió y todos se le quedaron viendo- "si, si lo tienen"

"Oye Hank no entiendo tu entusiasmo" -dijo Scott

"Si, alas de pollo hemos comido muchas" -dijo Hope

Dicho lo que dijeron ambos, todos suspiraron sorprendidos.

"No vuelvan a decir eso los 2" -les advirtió Pym

"Sr. Pym, tienen que probar las alas para que entiendan" -dijo Hiro

Todos estaban en el comedor de la casa, tía Cass sirvió las alas junto con arroz, todos estaban viendo a Hope y Scott.

"¿Por qué nos ven así?" -preguntó Scott

"Queremos ver sus caras al probarlas" -dijo Tadashi

"Deberíamos grabarlos" -dijo Honey y todos sacan sus celulares

"Oigan ustedes son unos exagerados" -Scott y Hope comieron las alas

Los demás empezaron a grabar y las caras de ambos dijeron todo.

"Oh..." -dijo Scott

"... Por..." -dijo Hope

"... Dios" -dijeron ambos y pararon de grabar

"JAJAJA, es una receta de familia, mi bisabuela empezó a hacerlas y la compartió" -dijo Tadashi

"Pues en verdad son deliciosas Cass tienes un don" -dijo Hope

"Me halagan" -dijo sonrojada

"Enserio están buenas, quiero robar tu receta" -dijo Scott y todos menos Pym y Hope se le quedan viendo- "fue en sentido figurado"

"Bueno te creemos" -dijo tía Cass- "y lo siento la receta es sólo de familia" -Scott se decepcionó un poco

"¿Entonces Sr. Pym ¿Usted y mi padre fueron amigos?" -preguntó Hiro

"Vaya que lo fuimos, él era como tú, un inventor que a la vez era un joven lleno de vida, él inventó la "Fórmula H"" -dijo Pym

"¿Qué es la Fórmula H?" -preguntó Honey

"Es una fórmula que mi papá hizo para aumentar la velocidad de cualquier vehículo que se le sea suministrada, y no sólo vehículos, a cualquier cosa" -dijo Tadashi- "planeaba venderlo a los militares para sus jets de combate, pero pensando lo que pasaría si caía en malas manos decidió no venderla y destruyó la fórmula y cada rastro de esta"

"Fórmula H era un nombre de esta, también la llamó "El Quicksilver", ¿Por qué? No se" -fijo Hiro poniendo un poco nerviosa a su tía, al Sr. Lee y a Pym

"Bueno Hiro, Zino a veces se guardaba sus cosas para él" -dijo el Sr. Lee

"Ah chicos olvidé lo que iba a decirles al llegar, hoy vendrá la familia" -dijo tía Cass y ambos hermanos escupen su comida

"¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?" -gritaron ambos

"Por favor tía no, dijiste que vendrían iniciando las vacaciones" -se quejó Hiro

"Si, pero en Hiroshima las vacaciones iniciaron ya, así que estarán aquí hoy" -dijo su tía

"En momentos como este desearía estar realmente muerto" -dijo Tadashi

"Cuidado con lo que deseas Dashi" -dijo GoGo

"No se quejen chicos y ayudenme a preparar la casa para su llegada" -ordenó la mujer castaña

Todos terminaron de comer, el Sr. Lee se había ido con Fred, Pym, Hope y Scott. Wasabi y Abigail se habían ido a sus departamentos dejando solos a la familia.

"Chicos creo que olvidaron cargar a Baymax, anda desinflándose y hablando como borracho allá arriba" -dijo tía Cass y oyeron un ruido arriba

Los 4 jóvenes llegaron al cuarto de Hiro y Tadashi para ver a Baymax sentado en un rincón acariciando a Ryu.

"Bebé EMPLUMADO... Hic (eso fue un hipo) bebé emplumado" -lo acariciaba

Hiro puso de pie al robot, GoGo tomó a su cacatúa y Baymax lo colocaron en su estación de recarga.

"Nuestros familiares, nuestros primos son una lata" -dijo Tadashi

"Tenemos una prima que de seguro ahora tiene 15 y es una verdadera lata, un primo de 20 que siempre que veo la tele me salta encima y me quita el control y se pone a ver películas de adultos, otro de 17 que es un cretino que gusta de cualquier chica linda, y el último de 26 es peor... ES DENTISTA, siempre que llega nos hace una revisión CONTRA NUESTRA VOLUNTAD, ósea mete sus manos en nuestras bocas para checarnos los dientes" -dijo Hiro

"A mi que me hace eso yo que hago que el que necesite un dentista sea él" -dijo GoGo

Llegada la tarde Hiro estaba acostado en el sofá viendo Pixeles (la película de Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Josh Gad y Peter Dinklage).

 **(Los que no hayan visto esa película no lean a partir de aquí o sería Spoiler)**

GoGo aparece.

"Hola guapo" -GoGo se sienta sobre la panza de Hiro, luego se acuesta sobre él- "buena película, la vi 4 veces"

"Me sigue gustando, Pac-Man por poco se come a Brenner pero este contó los 10seg y terminó destruyéndolo" -dijo Hiro abrazando a GoGo por la cintura

"Y los Centípedos wow, por un momento pensé que destruirían a todos pero Brenner y Ludlow terminaron destruyéndolos a todos" -dijo GoGo pegando su mejilla con la de Hiro

"Y lo de Donkey Kong, si en el juego se pudiera arrojar el martillo como se vio cualquiera ganaría en ese juego" -dijo Hiro

"Y me mató de risa lo del final, Lady Lisa aparece, luego se va, luego Q*bert se transforma en ella, se casan y tienen bebés Q*berts" -dijo ella para luego reír

Hiro se queda viéndola.

"¿Ese tonto controla fuego alguna vez te dijo que tienes bellos ojos?" -preguntó refiriéndose a Taejo

Ella se sonroja- "no, jamás me lo dijo, ¿Qué tan bellos son?" -pestañea rápido

"Parecen 2 joyas de bronce, joyas que deben cuidarse, eres un diamante en bruto, que debe cuidarse, eso eres tú para mi" -dijo activando su modo romántico

"Eres muy cursi, pero eso amo de ti" -empiezan a besarse ella sobre él

 **(A partir de aquí ya pueden leer)**

Abajo en la cafetería, tía Cass estaba con sus parientes.

"Cass, hija me alegra verte de nuevo" -la abrazó una mujer anciana

"Gracias mamá, y papá..." -dejó de hablar porque lo encontró dormido en una silla de la cafetería (el típico abuelo XD)- "obvio, ¿Dónde está Miriam?"

"Se nos pinchó una llanta y se quedó arreglándola" -dijo una mujer rubia

"Ah, que bueno la familia junta" -dijo tía Cass

"Ojalá Tenzin y Tadashi estuvieran aquí" -dijo un hombre creyendo que Tadashi aún estaba muerto

"Aja si" -dijo un poco nerviosa- "pero no se queden aquí, pasen"

En la casa, Hiro y GoGo seguían con su acto de amor.

"¿El baboso de Hiro sigue soltero?" -dijo un chico mayor, el primo de las películas para adultos

"Pues..." -cuando llegaron a la sala encontraron a Hiro y GoGo besándose- "HIRO"

El grito asustó a Hiro e hizo que lanzará a GoGo y esta cayó al suelo.

"¡Mi amor!" -Hiro se preocupó y la ayudó a levantarse- "lo siento, ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, tranquilo" -dijo ella

Hiro voltea a ver a su tía y ve a su familia.

"Ay son no ustedes" -dijo Hiro ya estresado

"Hola Hiro, somos tus primos" -dijo el primo que quiere con todas

"Lo sé, por eso dije "ay no son ustedes", veo que llegaron" -dijo Hiro

"Miren a nuestro baboso favorito" -el primo de las películas se le acerca, lo abraza y le empieza a frotar los nudillos en el pelo- "¿Estabas besando a esta chica?"

"Ella es GoGo, es mi novia, es mayor que yo y no me importa" -dijo Hiro

 **(Bueno ya, el de las películas para adultos se llama Yuki, el dentista se llama Kai, el que quiere con todas se llama Ren, y la prima latosa se llama Mizuki)**

"Jajaja, oye hermosa, no sé por qué sales con este niño cuando..." -Ren se lame la mano y se peina- "yo estoy disponible, él sólo te da besos, yo te puedo dar más"

"Si me tocas te voy a embarrar en la pared" -lo amenazó

"Mmm... si que sabes prenderme" -dijo Ren

"OYE PRIMO ELLA ES MI NOVIA BÚSCATE LA TUYA" -Hiro la abrazó

"¿Y si no le hago qué?" -Hiro se puso en guardia de karate- "uy que miedo (sarcasmo)"

Hiro dio un golpe con la mano de enfrente, luego la de atrás y luego una patada elevada, todo eso rápido dejándolo en el piso.

"Méndigo chamaco te voy a..." -iba a empujarlo pero Hiro le dio un manazo en su oreja derecha lo que lo desequilibra, luego en la oreja izquierda, regresa a la derecha pero esta vez con el codo, luego toma su cabeza la baja y le da un rodillazo- "no creas que te saldrás de esto" -empezó a ahorcarlo- "¿Qué me dices de esta?"

Hiro tomó ambas manos y las atrapó en una llave estando de espaldas de su primo, luego le da 5 codazos en la cara aturdiéndolo, luego aún con ambas manos lo lanza, aterriza en la barra de la cocina, se desliza y cae al suelo del otro lado de la barra. Eso sorprende a todos.

"3 meses levantando pesas y cursos de Lima lama hicieron eso. ¿Hay algún otro que quiera coquetear le a mi chica? -los invitó Hiro ******

"No, yo no" -dijo Yuki- "y te dejaré el control"

"Yo ya tengo novia, y ya no te haré revisiones" -dijo Kai

"Hiro, mi pedacito de carne" -lo llamó la abuela

"¡Mamita!" -Hiro la abrazó

"Aquí está mi nieto, Hiro Hamada Takachiho Tokio Nagasaki Nintendo Company" -dijo el abuelo ya despertado *******

"Papito" -Hiro lo abrazó ********

"Hiro, mírate estás grande ya, y ella debe ser tu novia, es linda" -dijo el abuelo

"Soy Leiko, para mis amigos soy GoGo" -se presentó

"Chicos ¿Ya llegaron la fa...? Ah ya llegaron" -dijo Tadashi apareciendo con Honey

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo.

El abuelo se le acercó y se le quedó viendo- "... ¿Eres tú...? ¿O el fantasma de tú? ¿Ya me morí? No lo noté" -deliraba

"... ¿El abuelo está borracho?" -preguntó

"Papá no estás muerto, yo puedo explicarlo" -dijo tía Cass

"Tía... ¿Jamás les dijiste que siempre y yo no estaba muerto?" -preguntó el pelinegro mayor

"¿No estás muerto? ACH, y gastamos dinero para hacerte una misa en navidad" -dijo Mizuki

"Tadashi estuvo en China estos 3 meses, lo raptaron, pero el destino lo trajo de vuelta" -Hiro mintió en eso último

"Mi nieto está vivo" -dijo la abuela abrazándolo

"Hola Mamita, los demás hola también... ¿Dónde está Ren?" -preguntó por su primo

"Aquí" -a dolorido alzó la mano del otro lado de la barra

"Eso le enseñará a no querer coquetearle a mi novia" -dijo Hiro

"Oye Dashi ¿Qué te pasó en las piernas? Pareces chico de hojalata" -dijo Yuki- en burla

"Esto fue un accidente" -golpeó un cabestrillo con un bastón

"¿No nos presentas a la rubia?" -preguntó Kai

"Oh si, ella es mi novia Aiko" -la presentó

"Pero para mis amigos soy Honey Lemon" -dijo ella

"Vaya Dashi te luciste es hermosa" -lo felicitó 1 de sus tíos- "tu hermano y tú parecen tener buen gusto en chicas" -ambos se halagaron

"¿Y Miriam ya casi llega?" -preguntó tía Cass y tocan a la puerta

"Oh esa debe ser la tía Miriam" -dijo Tadashi poniendo un dedo bajo la nariz simulando un bigote

"Ach, iré yo" -Hiro iba a la puerta murmurando el nombre de su tía y abre la puerta

"HIRO" -dijo ella, una mujer algo rellenita, un poco anciana y con un bigote con brazos alzados

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA LA PODADORA" -gritó GoGo al verla

"Amor por favor, tía hola" -dijo Hiro

"Tía Miriam" -saludó Tadashi

"Wow, Tadashi ¿No estabas...?" -iba a decir

"¿Muerto? No, nunca lo estuve" -dijo Tadashi- "pero si me accidenté"

"Déjame darte un beso" -se acercó

"Ah no gracias ahorita no" -dijo queriendo evitar su bigote

Así fue la reunión, pero no para todos es un buen día.

 **-En una juguetería**

Taejo Hashimoto estaba en una juguetería, en la zona de "haz tu peluche (tal vez no las conozcan, pero es un lugar donde te dan un peluche vacío, lo rellenas, y le pones los accesorios)", estaba rellenando un osito blanco, y lo decoró con un vestido como el de Elsa de Frozen, una tiara celeste traslúcido y unas zapatillas. Ya terminado fue a pagar.

"40 yenes" -dijo la cajera

"Tenga, mi tarjeta de débito" -se la dio

Cuando la cajera pasó la tarjeta marcó lo que le quedaba a Taejo.

"Ya está pagado el oso, pero sólo le quedan 39 centavos a su cuenta" -dijo devolviéndole la tarjeta

"Lo que hay en mi cuenta no me importa" -le respondió tomando la tarjeta y yéndose

Iba viajando en una moto Ducati hasta llegar a una casa, estaba decorada para un cumpleaños. Cuando entró habían muchos niños corriendo por la casa y ve a su hermana.

"Taejo, si viniste" -dijo Hana- "pensé que no vendrías"

"No he puesto un pie en esta casa desde que papá volvió a casarse, pero sabes que no me perdería su cumpleaños, ¿Dónde está? Quiero darle su regalo en persona" -dijo Taejo

"Está en la sala deja la traigo" -dijo y se fue en eso llega el padre de Taejo

"Taejo, hijo" -lo abraza- "pensé que no vendrías, ¿Y qué pasó?"

"Pues..." -iba a responder pero llega Hana con una niña rubia de 8 en silla de ruedas

"Aquí está Relena te dije que vino" -dijo Hana a la niña

"TAEJO" -gritó feliz Relena, ya estando frente a él lo abrazó- "pensé que no vendrías"

"Hola pastelito" -Taejo la abrazó- "¿Qué no iba a venir? No me perdería el cumpleaños de mi hermanita menor" -le muestra una caja- "esto es para ti"

Ella toma la caja- "Wow, papi ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?" -pidió

"Seguro princesa es tu cumpleaños" -dijo él

Ella abre la caja y ve el oso.

"UNA OSA VESTIDA DE ELSA, ¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE?" -gritó alegre y abrazando el oso

"Eres mi hermana te conozco bien" -dijo arrodillándose para estar a su altura

Ella deja el oso un momento y lo abraza- "eres el mejor hermano del mundo, te quiero" -dijo ella (aww, nada más adorable que una niñita te diga "te quiero")

Taejo se sintió alegre y triste a la vez al oír eso.

"¿Puedo mostrarlo a mis amigas?" -pidió

"Claro princesa, Hana llévala a la sala" -Hana se la llevó y luego le dedicó una mirada seria a Taejo- "Taejo, ella necesita dinero para una operación y tú comprándole un oso"

"Pues lo siento, no quería venir con las manos vacías" -dijo decaído- "no me dieron la beca"

"Ay hijo perdón por eso" -su padre lo abrazó- "pero te dijimos que tu invento era algo imposible"

"Pues funcionó, por unos segundos pero funcionó, pude controlar el fuego" -dijo Taejo

"Taejo, vuelve a la casa, Relena te quiere mucho y dice que te quiere aquí" -dijo su padre- "yo también te quiero en la casa"

"Papá nada me haría más feliz pero no puedo estar aquí mientras sigas con ella" -dijo serio y enojado

En eso llega una mujer rubia acompañada de unos amigos.

"Aaaaaahhhhh, miren quién vino" -dijo ella- "¿Ya vienes a decir que yo tenía razón?"

"¿Quién es este chico? Se parece a Hana" -dijo un hombre del grupo

"Él es nuestro hijo Taejo" -lo presentó su padre

"No no no, sólo soy tú hijo, ella no es mi madre" -dijo enojado

"Ach, discúlpenlo, su madre murió cuando era bebé y nunca lo superó" -dijo ella

"Puedo aceptar que papá se casara otra vez, pero no puedo aceptar que se casara contigo" -dijo Taejo

"Aww el nenito llora por su mami, ya tienes 19 supéralo" -dijo ella (la típica madrastra malvada)

"Taejo tu madre se fue, nos dejó solos" -dijo su padre

"No lo acepto, si mamá es la mujer que me describiste es imposible que se fuera sólo así, que muriera en un accidente de auto y que aún más nos dejara sin nada" -dijo Taejo

"No se encontró ningún testamento, nada, sólo se fue" -dijo su padre

"No puedo creer que creas eso, ya no sé quién eres" -dijo sonando frío- "díganle a Hana y Relena que tuve que irme"

Taejo salió de la casa, antes de subir a su moto lo detiene su hermana.

"Taejo espera" -Hana muestra el guante de piroquinesis- "lo olvidaste"

"Desecha eso, sólo es una prueba de mi fracaso" -dijo Taejo

"Taejo no te rindas sólo por un fracaso, echando a perder se aprende, esto es tu vida, siempre tenías en mente esto, hacerlo realidad, no te dejes vencer por eso" -dijo Hana

"TAEJO" -su padre de les acercó

"Papá lamento decir eso pero es lo que pienso, creeme que lo intento, trabajé con los helados de yogurt, me despidieron, aposté en una carrera, mal hecho, por suerte no fue tanto, intenté vender mi moto pero nadie interesado" -dijo Taejo

"Hijo por favor, te extraño, por favor vuelve" -pidió su padre

"Papá entiende no puedo, no puedo aceptar que te casaste con una mujer que se dedicaba a cosas sucias, Relena es mi hermanita y la quiero pero te apuesto que ni es tuya" -dijo Taejo

"Relena te quiere mucho, eres su héroe, hijo sé que no te agrada Sasha, pero si no lo logras... al menos quédate en sus últimos momentos" -dijo su padre

"... Lo... lo pensaré, mientras hasta pronto" -se puso su casco y se fue

"Papá debes aceptarlo, Taejo solo volverá si Sasha se va" -dijo Hana y regresó a la casa

 **-En la noche**

En la casa Hamada estaban todos dormidos. Pero vayamos al cuarto de los hermanos Hamada; Tadashi estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una de esas que no sabes es una posible visión, una... premonición.

SUEÑO DE TADASHI

Él estaba en medio de destrozos, con una armadura plateada y una katana en su mano, caminaba por las calles viendo todo a su alrededor, caminaba bien y sin cabestrillos, de repente en su caminata encuentra una escena horrible: miles de pedazos de metal, pedazos de robots con forma de dinosaurios, pero eso no era lo horrible, en el suelo estaban los Grandes Héroes, como muertos, estaban muertos.

"¿Qué es esto?" -dijo él

Al llegar con 1 de ellos, le dio curiosidad y le quitó el casco y dio un brinco de susto al verlo.

"Hiro" -dijo espantado, se lo quitó a otro- "GoGo" -al monstruo le quitó el 3er ojo- "Fred" -le quitó los lentes a otro- "Wasabi" -al llegar con otro, estaba asustado, pero le quitó el casco y puso una cara de terror- "¡Honey! ¡Amigos no!"

Habían otros cuerpos pero se detuvo en sus amigos, no sabía si llorar o enfurecerse, pero unos temblores lo distrajeron, al darse vuelta había un enorme dinosaurio robot, era del tamaño de un Espinosaurio.

"... Fuiste tú" -fue lo único que pudo decir, vio la katana en su mano y se puso en guardia

El dinosaurio sólo rugió y se lanzó a él.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Tadashi se levantó exaltado y respirando fuerte, la sábana se movió un poco, era Honey que se durmió con él.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó adormilada. Tadashi la vio y la abrazó fuerte- "Tadashi"

"Oh Honey, lo siento, no debí despertarte, te amo, no lo olvides" -Tadashi la besó

Ella se sonroja- "descuida no te disculpes, no lo olvido, también te amo" -dijo

"¿Todo está bien?" -oyeron preguntar y vieron a Hiro en la otra cama con GoGo junto a él

"Si tranquilos, solo tuve una pesadilla, volvamos a dormir" -dijo Tadashi y se duerme

Los otros se duermen también, pero Tadashi abraza fuerte a Honey por esa pesadilla.

 **-Al día siguiente**

Un jet de combate F-22 Raptor le falló el motor y estaba cayendo.

"May day, may day, pierdo altitud, mi paracaídas se atoró no puedo activarlo" -decía el piloto intentando activar su paracaídas

Sobre un dirigible inflable (como en el que se recostaron Hiro y Baymax después de su vuelo en la película) estaban Hiro y sus amigos con sus uniformes de Grandes Héroes.

"Le damos mucho a esta gente y lo que les pido es algo exagerado pero gracias por aceptar, coloqué la cámara en el centro de la ciudad, ahí debemos poner a salvo al piloto, la programé para poder ver en mi casco lo que ve el lente y cuando tenga una buena imagen usaré este disparador inalámbrico para tomar la foto, Fred, Wasabi y Honey vayan a tierra, Baymax, GoGo y yo nos encargaremos de los cielos" -dijo Hiro

Honey, Wasabi y Fred se deslizaron por la cuerda que sujetaba el dirigible como skaters sin patinetas. Hiro activó su patinetas voladora, GoGo sus turbinas voladoras y Baymax sus propulsores y fueron a donde el piloto.

"¡Baymax necesitará nuevo equipo para esta misión!" -activa su comunicador- "¡D.A.R.T. retira el brazo láser de Baymax!"

El Drone activó por radar el brazo de Baymax, el brazo láser se desprendió y se fue de regreso al Drone.

"¡Ahora despliega pinza de cangrejo!" -ordenó

D.A.R.T. abrió sus compuertas y liberó otras piezas que se iban armando en Baymax hasta formar un brazo con un rollo de cadenas en la muñeca y una pinza de cangrejo. Llegaron a donde el piloto y empezaron a perseguirlo unos metros atrás.

"¡Dispara el arpón!" -ordenó Hiro

Baymax apuntó al jet y disparó la pinza que estaba conectada al rollo de cadenas, era un arpón, al golpear el jet la pinza lo atrapó.

"¡Ahora tira!" -gritó Hiro

Baymax empieza a tirar, pero el jet era algo pesado así que la cadena hacía mucho esfuerzo. Bajaban lento, la cadena seguía haciendo más esfuerzo hasta que terminó rompiéndose, eso hizo que la muñeca del brazo se rompiera y el avión volvió a caer.

"¡AYUDA!" -gritó el piloto

GoGo se quedó viendo a Hiro.

"Ok lo admito, la cadena era barata, mal error, D.A.R.T. despliega otro brazo, retira los pies y despliega los pies imanes, retira la espalda de la armadura y despliega la que tiene el jetpack" -ordenó Hiro

El brazo de pinza se desarmó y las piezas cayeron ya que ya no servían, D.A.R.T retiró los pies, Baymax iba cayendo, retiró la espalda, desplegó los pies imanes, tenía en las plantas de los pies imanes como los caballos tienen herraduras, la espalda jetpack y el mismo brazo láser. Baymax fue volando al jet y adhirió los pies, luego activó el jetpack. Con ese apoyo el jet ahora caía más lento, ya estaban a 10m del suelo

"Honey el jet va cerca de ti, Baymax lo soltará y amortiguarás su caída, ¿Quedó claro?" -preguntó Hiro por el comunicador

"Como el cristal" -dijo Honey cargando su arma química

Baymax soltó el jet, Honey disparó varias esferas químicas, cargaba y disparaba hasta formar un colchón protector, el jet cayó en este con el piloto a salvo. Wasabi saltó con ayuda de Fred a la ventana y la partió con sus espadas, abre la compuerta y en efecto el piloto estaba bien.

"Ok chicos esperen" -dijo Hiro y los 3 llegan con ellos- "tomaré una foto de nosotros ayudando a salir al piloto"

Hiro se acercó, le ofreció la mano al piloto, este lo corresponde y lo ayudan a salir, ahí Hiro presionó el disparador tomando la foto. Todos les aplaudieron.

"Muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi familia si hubiera muerto" -dijo el piloto

"¿Tiene familia?" -preguntó Honey

"Una esposa, una hija y un bebé en camino" -mostró la foto de él en su base aérea militar con su hija en sus hombros y su esposa embarazada- "no tenemos mucho dinero, hago el servicio militar, en 1 año más podré volver con ellas"

"Ok pero aléjese de los jets" -dijo Wasabi

"Ok, por suerte puedo pasar las fiestas con ella, ahora a llamar a mi general para decirle que el jet falló" -dijo el piloto

"Ok equipo, hora de irnos" -dijo Hiro y todos se fueron, ahí Hiro tomó otra foto

 **-En la editorial de Jameson**

Hiro llegó a la oficina de Jameson.

"Vaya es el niño, ¿Tienes algo o vienes a devolver la cámara?" -dijo Jameson

Hiro le dio un sobre de manila, Jameson abrió el sobre y vio las 2 fotos que tomó Hiro. Jameson las checaba, Hiro y sus amigos estaban algo nerviosos, más Hiro.

"Mmm... fantástico, increíble, debo admitirlo chico me sorprende, conservas el trabajo" -Hiro se relajó- "te cargaré lo prometido 50 yenes cada foto, 100 yenes" -escribe un cheque y se lo da

Hiro toma el cheque y sus amigos se van. Al irse llega un hombre.

"Toma esta foto, ya tenemos la editorial "Grandes Héroes ¿Héroes o amenaza?", esto vale oro" -le da la foto

Los chicos regresaron a casa de Hiro para ver a la familia.

"¿Dónde estuvieron?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Aaahhhh... pues... fuimos con Jameson, conseguí tomar una foto de los Grandes Héroes en acción y ya me pagó" -dijo Hiro

"¿Pudiste ver a los Grandes Héroes?" -preguntó Mizuki emocionada

"Si, conseguí tomarles unas fotos pero no te ilusiones ya se las di a Jameson" -dijo Hiro

En las noticias mostraban el rescate.

"De nuevo los Grandes Héroes salvaron el día, lo que pudo ser un terrible accidente fue evitado por estos valientes héroes que siempre están para nosotros, por desgracia no pudimos entrevistarlos de nuevo, los fans les pusieron muchos nombres a sus héroes, estos fueron los más votados" -decía mostrando las fotos de los héroes dirá sus nombres- "ellos son Rob-Buster (Baymax), Sweet Boom (Honey), Saber (Wasabi), Adrenaline (GoGo), Fredzilla que fue mencionado por un anónimo (adivinen quién), y su líder, Whiplash (Hiro), nuestros héroes" -dijo la mujer de las noticias y le cambian de canal

"¿Enserio esos nombres? Bueno la cosa será acostumbrarse" -dijo Hiro

"Los Grandes Héroes son un sueño" -dijo Mizuki- "y Whiplash, es tan guapo"

"¿Acabas de decir que y... Whiplash es guapo?" -preguntó Hiro sorprendido

"Si, no se los he visto pero de seguro tiene lindos ojos" -mirada soñadora, y no sabe que Whiplash es Hiro XD

"Aja claro, iremos arriba ya volvemos" -dijo GoGo sintiendo celos y suben

"Noté un poquito de celos con lo que Mizuki dijo, ¿Tienes celos de mi prima?" -dijo sin creerlo

"No... bueno un poco, es que yo soy la única que puede decirte que eres guapo y tienes lindos ojos" -dijo GoGo

"Tranquila, deja que la niña se ilusione, pero tus palabras son las únicas que me importan" -dijo Hiro haciéndola sentir bien

Al bajar a la sala encontraron a la familia viendo Jurasic World.

 **(Si no vieron esa película no lean a partir de aquí)**

"No me gusta mucho esta película, en ella matan a un hombre apellidado Hamada, y eso no me gustó" -dijo Tadashi

"Ay sólo por eso, supéralo primo" -dijo Yuki

Cuando llegaron a la escena del Indóminus Rex Tadashi se sorprendió.

"Es el mismo dinosaurio de mi pesadilla, la diferencia que el de mi sueño era un robot, esto me trae mala espina" -pensó Tadashi

 **(Pueden leer a partir de aquí)**

Ese fue el día, Hiro ya tenía un trabajo, Tadashi tenía un mal presentimiento, Taejo necesita conseguir dinero y en un par de días el parque se inauguraría.

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** En Japón es tradicional hacer una reverencia al saludar.**

 **** El Lima lama o "la sabiduría de la mano", es un arte marcial de origen Polinesio creado por el Gran Maestro Tu'umamao "Tino" Tuiolosega (1931-2011) a mediados de los años 1950.**

 ***** El Hiro de los cómics se apellida Takachiho, no sé por qué los de Disney le cambiaron el apellido, así que aquí puse que Takachiho es el apellido de soltera de la mamá de Hiro, y su apellido materno.**

 ****** Puse a los abuelos de Hiro parecidos a los míos, mis abuelos paternos no les gusta sentirse viejos por eso quieren que les diga Papito y Mamita, ella me dice pedacito de carne y él me dice Mario Alberto Bustamante Romero Oaxaca Distrito Federal Itsmo de Tehuantepec, y a mi padre él le dice Mitzu Miau.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Podrá Taejo conseguir el dinero?**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora que el parque casi se inaugura?**

 **¿Cómo le irá a Hiro con su nuevo trabajo?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bye dejen sus reviews**

 **Próximo cap: Capítulo 8: el parque**


	8. Capítulo 8: el parque

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka.** Bueno 1 nunca sabe. No vivo en Oaxaca, vivo en Tamaulipas. Ya verás cómo avanza la cosa.

 **GArts.** Bueno lo del robo Indominus Rex, me gustan las ideas, pero sólo le pondré algunos, quiero que sea poderoso, pero no nivel Thanos, el nombre me gustó, se lo pondré, y él no es el villano, sólo es otro esbirro. Y bueno… el rugido no es muy importante.

 **Joan.** Lo del abuelo se me hizo divertido y lo puse. Scott y Hope no son héroes aquí pero puedes llamarlos así si quieres. Quería darle un toque de Los Vengadores, por eso la pesadilla de Tadashi. Lo de Taejo ¿Qué te hace cambiar de parecer? Lo de Abigail y Fred veamos cómo va. Lo del bigote también se me hizo divertido.

 **Anonimous.** Ultrominus Rex.

 **ZafiroKristalino.** Lo del abuelo si fue divertido. Lo de la prima lo saqué de "Henry Danger", de que Henry es Kid Danger y su hermana gritona está enamorada del héroe que en realidad es su hermano.

 **Andrea Frost Queen.** Descuida, comentaste es lo que importa. Bueno Hank hará un papel importante en el futuro, ¿Cuál? Debes esperar. El inventó de Luke si será útil en el futuro, bueno es de Fred poner apodos. Vaya, no sabía que hice compleja la familia de Hiro, y la familia de Taejo tampoco lo supe, sólo me guié de familia de películas y novelas. Lo de Tadashi, quise darle drama. En el anterior fic la armadura se armaba por su la el de recarga pero luego de pensarlo, esa es tu idea, además el problema era que si había problemas Hiro no podía llevar a Baymax a casa y ponerle la armadura, se me vino esta nueva idea del D.A.R.T después de ver a Verónica en Los Vengadores 2, la idea de un drone que te siga a distancia y te lance repuestos si una pieza de tu armadura es destrozada. Lo de Jameson, hay que admitir que es divertido, no critica a todos los héroes, el único que respeta es el Capitán América. Yo supuse que Hiro y sus amigos necesitaban nombres de súper héroes. Bueno muchas series y películas cuentan con clichés, como el cliché de sentarte en una silla, tirar de una cadena y te caiga agua, el cliché de que 2 personas estén frente a frente mirándose con desafío y un chamizo rodador pase frente a ellos, también el cliché de que al padre no le caiga bien el novio de su hija; sólo digo, sin clichés quién sabe lo que sería de las series. Bueno ni yo me fijé en las interrogantes pero veré si las respondo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** el parque

Era un nuevo día en San Fransokyo, y en un día el parque estaría abierto, se les envió un correo a los estudiantes que por un problema en la ventilación la escuela cerraría toda la semana, así que oficialmente las vacaciones de invierno habían iniciado. En la residencia Hamada estaban Hiro, GoGo, Honey, Mizuki, Miriam, y una mujer pelirroja de 25, era la novia de Kai (el primo dentista), que como viven juntos, ella fue invitada, pero se retrasó, llamémosla... Runo. Todos estaban en bata afuera del baño, Hiro toca la puerta.

"¡Yuki, apúrate que todavía falta de bañarse mucha gente!" -gritó Hiro

Dentro del baño estaba Yuki sentado en el inodoro como haciendo esfuerzo, pero no malpiensen, no está haciendo sus necesidades, esa cara era porque estaba comiendo sushi picante dentro del baño.

"No puede ser, ni aquí dentro me dejan comer tranquilo" -susurró comienzo otro sushi- "¡Ya voy, nomás me faltan 3 pedacitos!"

Los de afuera pusieron cara de asco por eso.

"¡Digo 3 minutitos!" -corrigió Yuki

Afuera estaba Hiro quejándose.

"No puede ser GoGo, mi primo lleva ahí adentro más tiempo que Bob Esponja y Pokemon al aire por Dios" -se quejó- "y hay gente que aquí tiene que irse a trabajar, pero debería haber una ley que prohíba que la gente que no trabaja se meta al baño antes de los que si trabajamos, porque somos productivos"

GoGo se acerca a la puerta- "¡Oiga señorito primito de mi Hirito ¿Ya va a salir?!" -dijo impaciente y en rima

"¡Ya va saliendo!" -dijo Yuki actuando

Hiro suspiro sorprendido y golpea la puerta.

"¡YUKI NO SEAS COCHINO! ¡ERES MÁS CORRIENTE QUE UN PELUCHE EN EL TABLERO DE UN TAXISTA! ¡MI CHICA SE REFERIA A QUE SI YA VAS A SALIR TÚ!" -gritó Hiro

Yuki come otro sushi- "¡Ah si también, nomás que acabe, no está 1 aquí por gusto sino por necesidaaaaad!" -dijo actuando

Hiro tocaba la puerta sin parar.

"Hiro, HIRO" -lo detuvo Honey- "déjalo tranquilo, ¿Qué no ves que por no hacer nada tiene el intestino perezoso?"

"¿El intestino nada más? Mi primo tiene perezoso TODO ÉL" -lo reclamó Hiro- "es tan perezoso que es oncemesino porque le daba flojera salir del vientre de mi tía. ¡Apúrate Yuki!" -volvió a golpear la puerta

"YA sobrino no lo presiones que le vas a cortar la inspiración" -dijo Miriam moviéndose como con ganas de orinar

"Qué inspiración ni que mi papá haciéndole liposucción a la Bodoquito con una aspiradora por Dios" -dijo Hiro- "¿De cuándo acá 1 se inspira ahí dentro? Todos necesitamos usar el baño... bueno, los que trabajamos"

"Pues yo no trabajo pero siento que tengo la vejiga como globo de Cantoya" -dijo Miriam

"Pues, aguántate tía nosotros tenemos que ir 1ro porque tenemos que ir a trabajar" -dijo Runo

"Ay a lo mejor el pobre Yuki se quedó dormido sentado en la taza, como es nueva" -dijo Honey

"Exactamente es nueva, tía Cass dijo que tienen que cuidarla mucho, es nueva y carísima, le costó esa taza como si hubiera comprado la vajilla completa" -dijo Hiro

"Que onda, osea si Yuki se quedó dormido no podremos desayunar" -dijo Mizuki sonando fresita- "y si sigue así toda la vida no poder ir a la escuela porque en el siguiente semestre será la 1ra vez en todo el año, que estudio para la clase wey"

"Ach, por favor reina de lo superficial, si eso llegara a pasar lo más que puedes perder sería la 1ra de tus clases y da lo mismo porque burra ya eres, en cambio yo si tengo que ir a trabajar" -dijo Runo

"¿Trabajar? Osea hello, trabajan los doctores y los abogados, TÚ te la pasas toda la tarde en casa atendiendo teléfonos de gente que se queja por todo como una bola de retrasados como los losers que son" -dijo Mizuki

"Ay ya niñas por favor, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que cuando sean grandes y las hayan abandonado sus maridos, van a tener que vivir juntas para combatir la depresión?" -dijo Miriam haciendo reír a Hiro

"... WACALA" -gritó Runo asqueada

"Que la boca se te haga chicharrón tía" -dijo Mizuki

"Por lo pronto la vejiga se me está haciendo charamusca, que se apure" -pidió Miriam

"Y además ¿Cómo me voy a casar si mi mami no me deja tener novio?" -dijo Mizuki

"¿Y para qué quieres un novio? ¿Para que te quite el dinero como tú papá se lo quitaba a ella? ¿Y para que de todas maneras te abandone por una fulana de 19? Y lo peor, te dejé cargando una hija que no sirve para nada porque tiene falta de carácter" -dijo Miriam

"AY TÍA" -se quejó muy ofendida

"Por dios esto está peor que ver 1hr del canal del congreso ya párenle" -pidió Hiro y luego GoGo golpea la puerta

"¡Yuki, ya sal por favor!" -gritó mientras Yuki seguía comiendo sin que le importaran ellos- "escuchar tan temprano las quejas de la bigotuda puede... ¡Afectar emocionalmente a cualquiera ¿Me entiende?!"

"Cálmate" -dijo Miriam y GoGo sólo dijo "ach", en lo que Runo empieza a pensar

"¿Y si otra vez está comiendo en el baño?" -preguntó ganando una mirada de susto de Yuki- "ya saben para evitar la cantaleta de sus tíos diciéndole que es un gorrón, muerto de hambre, mantenido, come cuando hay y que se la pasa TRAGANDO"

"YUKI" -gritó Hiro y golpea la puerta- "¿ESTÁS TRAGANDO OTRA VEZ EN EL BAÑO? TE ADVIERTO QUE SO ENCUENTRO UNA MIGUITA DE COMIDA AHÍ ADENTRO TE TIRO POR LA VENTANA"

Yuki ya asustado empezó a meter el sushi en el inodoro.

"¡No, claro que no!" -decía intentando ocultar la evidencia- "¡Y dejen de gritarme que me distraen, y no dejan que se vaya lo que se tiene que ir!"

"¡Lo que se tiene que ir pero de ahí eres tú primo! ¡Aquí afuera hay gente que si es productiva! Bueno, no todos" -dijo Hiro viendo a su tía y su prima

"¡Ya voy, ya voy!" -dijo usando el destapacaños- "¡Ya voy, ya mero! Listo" -tira de la cadena- "¡Ya terminé!"

Eso hizo aliviar a las chicas y a Hiro.

"¡Yuki!" -Hiro volvió a golpear la puerta, en lo que Yuki ve asustado el agua subiendo y no bajando- "¡Te advierto que si no sales voy a llamar a los granjeros para que te desalojen, como los avienta ebrios de las cantinas y sabes a los que me refiero!" -vuelve a golpear la puerta y Yuki sale- "vaya, ya era hora hombre, eres más colgado que una piñata" -Hiro iba a entrar

"No les recomiendo que ENTREN" -dijo deteniendo a Hiro

"¿Pero por qué? No me digas que en lugar de piñata te sentiste Judas, y allá adentro huele a pólvora" -dijo Hiro

"No lo que se me mojó fue la mecha" -dijo Yuki

"¿La mecha? ¿Se te mojó la mecha?" -preguntó Hiro confundido

"Es que la verdad los baños de ahora ya no son como los de antes ¿Eh? Se volvió a tapar el baño" -dijo Yuki

"¡¿Qué?!" -gritó Hiro en lo que las chicas dijeron "AY NO"- "¿Se tapó el baño? A ver" -se asomaron, Yuki aprovechó para escapar- "AAAAAJAAAAYYYY" -gritó Hiro al ver el inodoro salpicando- "YUKI MENSO VOLVISTE A TAPAR EL BAÑO, MIRA NAMÁS LOS ROLLOS DE SUSHI ESTÁN FLOTANDO COMO BARCOS EN TORMENTA" -dijo Hiro ya enojado- "AGÁRRENME PORQUE LO MATO" -dijo zarandeándose pero las chicas seguían viendo el baño- "QUE ME AGARREN BABOSAS"

Las chicas agarraron a Hiro en lo que intentaba liberarse diciendo varias veces "NO LO MATES". Minutos después Hiro estaba en la cocina con su tía con la cabeza en el lavabo mirando al techo.

"De verdad tía que esto no puede ser esto es ridículo" -dijo Hiro con jabón en el pelo

"Ay ya Hiro, nada más es un baño vaquero con jabón para trastes" -dijo tía Cass echándole más jabón

"¿Por qué me pasa esto? No puede ser, ¿Por qué todo me sale mal cuando llega la familia? Yuki el condenado tapó el inodoro y rompió la tubería no hay agua" -dijo Hiro- "agua por favor"

"Ya vas" -dijo Tadashi echándole agua de una regadera para plantas

"Oye pero no tenías que darme de escobazos" -dijo Yuki con algunos golpes

"Y agradece que no encontrara el bate de béisbol porque sino..." -dijo Hiro secándose el pelo

"Bueno ya, llamaré al plomero para que arregle la tubería" -dijo tía Cass

"Yo iré a vestirme, le prometí a Jameson más fotos de los Grandes Héroes" -dijo Hiro

"Sabes que ellos sólo aparecen cuando hay conflicto" -dijo Honey

"Bueno por si acaso" -dijo Hiro

"Hiro antes de que te vistas ¿Podrías ir a mi habitación por mí bolso? Iré con mamá al mercado" -pidió tía Cass

"Ok" -Hiro iba a subir pero...

"Ah pero Hiro, no busques en el cajón de abajo de la izquierda de mi tocador" -dijo ella

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Hiro

"Ah... porque... porque... porque ahí guardo mi ropa interior" -dijo ella algo nerviosa

"Ah... ok no lo haré" -dijo Hiro un poco asqueado y sube

"Iré a ayudarlo" -dijo Tadashi tomando sus bastones yendo con su hermano con ayuda de Honey

Los 3 estaban en la habitación de tía Cass buscando su bolso.

"¿Alguno lo encontró?" -preguntó Hiro

"No" -dijeron ambos mayores

"Falta el closet veré ahí" -dijo Honey

Cuando Honey encontró el bolso los 3 bajaron a la sala y se lo dieron. Ahora Hiro estaba paseando por la ciudad con sus amigos, su novia, su hermano y Baymax (Abigail estaba con ellos).

"Un buen día para dar un recorrido por la ciudad acompañado de las personas que son importantes en mi vida... y el robot" -dijo Hiro

"La ciudad está muy tranquila, dudo que haya algún problema próximo a haber" -dijo Tadashi

"No pierdas la esperanza Dashi" -dijo Hiro- "en algún momento puede pasar algo"

"¿Como un auto sin frenos?" -preguntó Fred

Todos se sorprendieron, Fred señaló a un televisor que estaba en una vitrina donde se veían las noticias y mostraban un auto corriendo fuera de control en el centro y se dirigía al muelle.

"Si ese auto llega al muelle quien sea que lo maneje morirá" -dijo Tadashi prestando atención al televisor, tanto que no se percató de qué los chicos se agruparon.

"¿Qué haremos? Si vamos todos Tadashi sospechará" -susurró Wasabi

"¿No se lo vamos a decir?" -susurró Hiro

"Si se lo diremos, me siento mal mintiéndole a mi novio" -susurró Honey- "pero ahorita que sólo vayan 2 y vemos qué decirle"

"Iré yo, soy veloz para alcanzar alcanzar ese auto" -susurró GoGo

"Te acompaño, le prometí fotos a Jameson" -susurró Hiro

"En ese caso que vaya también Baymax" -susurró Fred

"Ok nos vemos" -susurró Hiro, guarda a Baymax en la estación portátil que inventó y se va con GoGo

Tadashi oye pasos y los ve irse.

"¿A dónde van?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Ahh... ahh… ahh… irán a la casa, es que Goago llevará allá a Hiro por si se aparecen los Grandes Héroes" -mintió Abigail

"Ay Hiro, ok los esperamos aquí" -dijo Tadashi- "¿Y Baymax?"

"Hiro inventó una estación de recarga portátil para Baymax, es la mochila que tiene, se lo llevaron" -dijo Wasabi

"Ah que bueno, para que así no sea una lata irlo a cargar a la casa" -dijo Tadashi

"Miren el televisor" -dijo Fred

En el televisor se mostraban a Hiro, GoGo y Baymax en sus uniformes de héroes volando hacia el auto.

"Son los Grandes Héroes, bueno, Whiplash, Rob Buster y Adrenaline" -dijo Wasabi llamándolos por los nombres que les pusieron los fans

"¿Y los otros 3?" -preguntó Tadashi

"De seguro no pudieron ir" -mintió Honey

 **-En el centro**

GoGo dejó de volar para ir patinando al lado del auto, vio dentro, había una mujer, Hiro había mejorado la cámara, ahora estaba conectada a un drone de juguete que los seguía. GoGo tocó a la ventana y la mujer la abrió.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" -preguntó ella

"¡Los frenos dejaron de fallar y el freno de mano se atascó!" -gritó la mujer

"¡Ok no se angustie la salvaremos!" -ve atrás para ver si llevaba pasajeros y llevaba un bebé- "¡Y a su bebé!" -activa su comunicador- "¡Hi... Whiplash!"

"¡¿Por qué me dijiste Whiplash?!" -preguntó Hiro volando sobre el auto y ve la razón- "¡Ah ya entiendo! ¡¿Qié pasa?!"

"¡Ay una mujer aquí, con un bebé necesitaré de ti!" -dijo GoGo

"¡Ok voy para allá!" -dijo Hiro y se le acerca- "¡¿Qué quieres que haga...? Adrenaline!"

"¡Sacaré a la señora, quiero que saques al bebé!" -dijo GoGo golpeando con un disco la manija de la puerta del auto, le quita el cinturón a la mujer y la saca de ahí

"¡Espera mi bebé!" -gritó la mujer en brazos de GoGo

"¡Whiplash se encargará!" -gritó GoGo

Hiro entró al auto y vio que llegaron al muelle, fue atrás y cargó al bebé, pero al ver al frente vio que iban a chocar con un contenedor.

"¡Baymax rayo reductor al contenedor!" -gritó Hiro por el comunicador

Baymax se acercó volando y dispara al contenedor con el rayo de partículas Pym reduciéndolo de tamaño y el auto pasó sobre este, Hiro abrió la puerta del auto y salieron volando de ahí antes de que el auto cayera al mar. Hiro apagó y guardó su patineta y fue caminando a la ciudad y encontró a GoGo caminando con la mujer a su lado.

"Aquí está su bebé" -dijo Hiro entregando el bebé a su madre

La mujer lloraba de felicidad y abrazó a Hiro, 5seg después abraza a GoGo, Baymax llega con ellos y ella lo abraza.

"Gracias por salvarnos" -les agradeció

"Es nuestro trabajo, así somos los héroes" -dijo Hiro

"Siempre cheque sus frenos antes de conducir" -dijo Baymax alzando un dedo como le hace siempre

"Si, ya lo haré" -dijo ella

"Los escanearé en caso de heridas... escaneo completo, no presentan ninguna herida, pero sus niveles de adrenalina están muy elevados, mi diagnóstico: miedo" -volvió a alzar el dedo

"Si, tuve mucho miedo, creó que debo comprar otro auto, hasta entonces usaré el de mi esposo, grafías" -la mujer se fue

"Y grafías a ustedes, tengo ya las fotos" -dijo Hiro viendo que el drone llegaba con la cámara que tenía 3 fotos colgando- "llamaré a los demás, para que nos vean en la oficina de Jameson"

GoGo, Hiro y Baymax se fueron de regreso a la casa, se quitaron las armaduras y fueron en la moto de GoGo a la oficina de Jameson donde estaban los demás.

"Se tardaron" -dijo Tadashi

"Bueno es que tomar fotos y luego yendo de de greso quien no se tarda" -mintió GoGo

"Ok ya regreso, esperen aquí" -pidió Hiro

Llegó a la oficina de Jameson, Hiro le mostró las fotos y él las veía.

"Perfecto, increíble, sorprendente, lo que buscábamos" -dijo Jameson aprobando las fotos- "3 fotos, 150 yenes de pago" -escribe y le da el cheque- "hice lo correcto al contratarte niño, me traes lo que quiero, pareciera que estás ahí... ahora vete"

Hiro se va, pero llega un hombre.

"Ponlas en la 1ra página, el encabezado "Grandes Héroes causan accidente automovilístico", es oro puro" -dijo Jameson

Hiro se detuvo en seco.

"Oiga, ¿Cómo es eso de que causaron el accidente?" -preguntó sin creerlo- "ellos salvaron a esa mujer y a su hijo"

"¿Cómo estás seguro? ¿Cómo podemos saber si ellos no causaron el accidente y luego "salvar el día"? Estos 6 son una amenaza y la ciudad debe saberlo" -dijo Jameson

"No son una amenaza salvaron a Krei del villano Yokai, detuvieron a la hermandad de los colmillos, salvaron al piloto, evitaron una inundación reparando la presa hidroeléctrica" -dijo Hiro

"Falsedades, ellos causaron todo eso para luego hacerse los héroes" -dijo Jameson

"¿Y usted cómo puede estar seguro de eso?" -preguntó Hiro

"Porque son unos copiones que sólo quieren hacerse pasar por héroes, y más por robar el nombre a los reales Grandes Héroes" -dijo Jameson

"¿Reales?" -preguntó confundido

"Hace años, antes de que nacieras, existió un grupo de 6 justicieros, los 6 Grandes Héroes, esos si eran héroes, pero se retiraron y ahora este grupo piensa querer ensuciar el nombre de quienes fueron nuestros héroes" -eso que dijo Jameson dejó a Hiro con mucho en qué pensar- "y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como un fotógrafo me anda reclamando estás despedido, vete"

Hiro no lo podía creer, y se alejó, pero en eso llega una mujer.

"Sr. Jameson nuestro fotógrafo de eventos renunció, no tenemos quien cubra la inauguración del nuevo parque" -dijo ella

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién...?" -ve que Hiro aún no se iba- "oye espera niño ven te contrato otra vez"

"Pero me acaba de..." -lo interrumpen

"Si, pero te estoy volviendo a contratar" -dijo Jameson- "un nuevo parque temático se inaugurará mañana a las afueras de la ciudad y necesito quien cubra eso, ¿Puedes? Te pagaré 1000 yenes por todas las fotos que sacaste"

"Ahh, ok lo haré" -le dan un pase de prensa

"Ese es un pase de prensa, te dará acceso a ti y a quien te acompañe al parque, ahora vete" -dijo Jameson

Hiro se fue, pero seguía pensando en lo que dijo Jameson de los héroes.

"Hiro, ¿Cómo te fue?" -preguntó GoGo, Hiro no le dijo nada- "¿Hiro? Hiro, HIROOOO"

Hiro volvió en si.

"Ah ¿Qué? Si, me fue bien me pagaron, y hay más, mañana me pidieron cubrir un evento" -dijo Hiro

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué clase de evento?" -preguntó Fred

"Inaugurarán un nuevo parque temático a las afueras de la ciudad, y tengo pase de prensa" -mostró el pase- "y ustedes vendrán conmigo"

"¿Enserio quieres que vayamos?" -preguntó Wasabi

"Pues si no quisiera no les diría" -dijo Hiro como si fuera lo más obvio

Todos decidieron ir a la casa de Fred.

"Puse algunos folletos en la ciudad, necesitamos quien limpie el salón de fiestas, está muy mugroso" -dijo Fred

"¿No tienen personal para hacerlo?" -preguntó Hiro

"Por ahora sólo tenemos a Headcliff, mi mamá se llevó al demás personal en el divorcio" -respondió el rubio

"¡OIGAN!" -una voz llamó su atención y vieron a Luke corriendo hacia ellos

"Oigan es DinoBoy" -dijo Fred

"Luke Skywalker, ¿Qué haces aquí?" -preguntó Wasabi

"Vine a comprar unos víveres con mi madre" -señaló a la tienda y ahí estaba su madre- "¿Ustedes qué hacen?"

"Nada, íbamos a casa de Fred" -dijo Tadashi

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" -les pidió el niño rubio

"¿Y tu mamá?" -preguntó Hiro

Luke se fue con su madre, lo vieron hablando y ella asiente, él regresa.

"Dijo que puedo ir" -dijo Luke

"Bueno ya pidió permiso, vamos" -dijo Honey y siguieron caminando

Cuando llegaron a la casa, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Taejo Hashimoto en la entrada.

"¡¿Taejo?!" -fue lo único que dijeron

Taejo se dio vuelta y los vio.

"¡AY NO ¿USTEDES?!" -fue lo único que dijo

"Oye, eres el del guante de piroquinesis" -dijo Luke

"Si el del guante" -dijo Taejo- "¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!"

"Yo vivo aquí" -dijo Fred

"... ¿Enserio?" -preguntó sorprendido

"Creeme a nosotros también nos sorprendió" -dijo Hiro

"A mi no" -dijo Tadashi- "¿Pero qué haces tú aquí Hashimoto?"

"¿Yo? Vine por esto" -mostró un folleto

"¿Lo de limpiar el salón de fiestas? Yo esperaba un grupo no una persona menos tú" -dijo Fred

"1500 yenes por dejarlo impecable, y como no me becaron vine" -dijo Taejo- "y creó que yo sólo puedo con esto"

"¿Enserio? Ok hagamos algo, lo del pago es por días pero... si lo dejas impecable antes de que acabe el día... te pagaré el doble... y tú y tu familia están invitados a mi fiesta de noche buena" -sus amigas iban a decir algo- "¡Silencio! ¿Aceptas?"

"... Ok, lo tendré limpio al final del día, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" -dijo confiado y con las manos en la cintura

Como en los programas de televisión, el escenario cambió, estaba él con esa misma pose pero con cara de espantado, el salón parecía zona de guerra, mesas y sillas tiradas, basura por todas partes y había un cerdo muy rechoncho comiendo en un sofá.

Fred se le acerca- "oye ahí está mi cerdito" -dijo con su sonrisa de siempre

"Ok empezaré, pero quiero privacidad por favor" -pidió Taejo, Fred sólo alzó ambas manos como diciendo "ok" y se fue- "ok Taejo, recuerda, esto lo haces por Relena, ella no debe estar en una silla de ruedas muriendo lentamente, merece una vida larga y próspera, salir a jugar con otros niños, ok son 3000 yenes en juego, es una parte de lo que necesitas pero peor es nada"

 **-En la sala de estar**

Los amigos estaban conviviendo en la sala.

"Oigan amigos" -Hiro llamó su atención- "fíjense que... cuando le di las fotos a Jameson... este llamó a los Grandes Héroes unos impostores"

"¡¿Impostores?!" -dijeron sorprendidos

"Si, dijo que estos se atreven a ensuciar el nombre de los originales 6 Grandes Héroes, unos que existieron antes de que naciera" -dijo Hiro

"¡¿Existieron unos Grandes Héroes antes de los Grandes Héroes?!" -dijeron todos sorprendidos

"Eso me dijo Jameson" -dijo Hiro

Lo que no sabían era que Stan Lee y Hank Pym oyeron todo y pusieron miradas de nostalgia.

"Oigan chicos, ¿Qué hacen?" -dijo Pym acercándose con el Sr. Lee

"Nada, conversando" -respondió Hiro

"Oye pequeño, un anillo se me cayó por el fregadero y tienes manos que si caben, ¿Podrias?" -pidió el Sr. Lee

"Ah ok, pero no sé dónde está su cocina" -dijo Luke

"Tadashi, Abigail díganle donde es" -dijo el Sr. Lee

"Ahh ok, ven niño" -los 3 se fueron y ambos adultos se pusieron serios

"¿Ustedes saben algo de los 6 Grandes Héroes?" -preguntó Hiro

"... No" -dijeron ambos

"Pero lo que sí sé es que tengo a los de ahora frente a mí" -dijo Pym

Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos.

"Ahh... no sé de qué habla Dr. Pym" -dijo Hiro muy nervioso

"No nací ayer, ¿Creen que no iba a darme cuenta que el robot disparó un láser reductor a unos contenedores? ¿Y que ese láser estaba cargado de la partícula Pym?" -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

Los chicos se rindieron.

"Ok si, lo somos, no era necesario que sacará a Abigail ella ya lo sabe, igual que Krei, el Sr. Lee y el profesor Callaghan" -dijo Hiro

"Lo único que sabemos de los Grandes Héroes originales es que se retiraron y viven como gente normal... bueno, al menos 4 de ellos, 2 murieron" -dijo Pym- "1 de ellos era casi invisible, otro era mitad máquina, otro era difícil de atacar pero para él ellos eran fáciles, otro creaba lo necesario para la batalla, otro contaba con una tropa que él controlaba y la última era candente"

"¿Candente? ¿Osea era linda?" -preguntó Luke

"... Si" -dijeron ambos

"Oye Freddy por cierto queríamos decirte, ya lo hablamos con la familia y si vendremos en noche buena" -dijo Tadashi

"Todos vendremos" -dijo Wasabi

"Genial, amigos con los que hablar, no es por ofender pa pero tus amigos no son muy divertidos" -dijo Fred y su padre rueda los ojos

 **-11:50PM**

La mamá de Luke ya había pasado por él y se fueron, ahora los amigos iban al salón de fiestas.

"Faltan 10min para que se acabe el día, a ver cómo le fue al chico de fuego" -dijo Fred viendo su reloj

Cuando llegaron al salón de fiesta grande fue su sorpresa de ver todo el lugar limpio, mesas y sillas acomodadas, basura recojida y puesta en bolsas negras que estaban al lado de ellos.

"Vaya... lo logró" -dijo Hiro

"Si, ¿Pero dónde...?" -iba a preguntar GoGo pero su pregunta fue respondida

Taejo estaba acostado en 1 de los sofás, estaba tan cansado que se durmió, el cerdo estaba sobre él aún comiendo.

"Oigan... ¿Le pintamos un bigote?" -dijo GoGo con un marcador en manos

"No pobre ya sufrió mucho, mejor dejémoslo ahí" -dijo Abigail

"Ok dejémoslo ahí, pero Chancho se viene conmigo" -Fred carga al cerdo

"Mejor nos vamos, tía Cass debe preguntarse por nosotros" -dijo Tadashi

"Ok, mañana en la mañana hay que estar en el parque, Jameson me dio también un mapa" -dijo Hiro y él, Tadashi, sus chicas y Baymax se fueron

"Bueno debo irme también, hasta entonces" -dijo Wasabi y se fue

"Bueno debo irme también" -dijo Abigail pero antes de irse

"Oye Abi" -la llamó Fred- "he estado pensando y no sé quizá tal vez... no sé quisieras... hacer algo conmigo algún día"

"¿Como una cita?" -preguntó ella

"Si eso, una cita, ¿Quieres?" -preguntó Fred

"... Mmm... ok, ¿Qué tal mañana en la noche? Sé de un lugar donde hacen una comida italiana increíble" -dijo ella

"Ok hasta entonces" -dijo Fred

Ella se fue, esperó a que se fuera del todo y se puso a dar saltitos de alegría.

"Justo cuando creí que la perdí para siempre, estoy tan alegre" -dijo Fred y se va a su cuarto con su cerdo

 **-A la mañana siguiente**

Taejo se despertó, estaba medio adormilado.

"Ay que cansancio" -al despertar del todo se dio cuenta donde estaba- "no inventes, jamás me fui de aquí"

"Buen día bello durmiente" -Taejo volteó y vio al Sr. Lee

"Ah oiga, no es lo que parece" -intento excusarse

"Tranquilo chico, mi hijo ya me dijo que pasaste la noche aquí" -dijo el Sr. Lee viendo el salón- "muy buen trabajo el que hiciste"

"Gracias, bueno si me dan mi pago me voy" -dijo Taejo

"Tú hiciste tu parte yo haré la mía" -sacó un fajo de billetes- "3000 yenes, más una invitación a la fiesta de noche buena" -le da el dinero y una invitación- "serán 3100 si te llevas la basura"

"Ahh... ok" -le dan 100 yenes extra

"¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?" -preguntó el Sr. Lee

"Taejo, Taejo Hashimoto" -dijo Taejo sorprendiendo al viejo

"¿Hashimoto? ¿Eres pariente de Horuko Hashimoto?" -preguntó el Sr. Lee

Ahora el sorprendido era Taejo.

"¿Conoció a mi mamá?" -preguntó él

"Éramos amigos, compañeros de trabajo, sé todo de ella" -dijo el Sr. Lee

Taejo no sabía mucho de su madre, pero el Sr. Lee si, y si sabía que su padre le ocultaba cosas, el Sr. Lee le daría respuestas, escribió en una bonita y se la dio al Sr. Lee.

"Es mi correo electrónico, búsueme ¿Si? Hay cosas que quiero hablar con usted" -dijo y se fue con la basura

Eso dejó confundido al hombre.

 **-A las afueras de la ciudad**

Mucha gente estaba reunida, todos por un mismo propósito: el nuevo parque que estaba por inaugurarse. Entre ellos estaban los chicos con tía Cass, el Dr. Pym, Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang, la madre de Luke y los primos de Hiro.

"Invité sólo a mis amigos, es normal que los adultos vengan, pero no planeé invitar a mis latosos primos" -dijo Hiro con su cámara

"Ya Hiro, sólo vamos, tomas tus fotos y adiós" -dijo tía Cass

Luego llega un helicóptero, todos lo vieron, dejaron caer una escalera de cuerdas y de esta bajó un hombre en esmoquin, tenía un sombrero, lentes de sol y un megáfono. Al tocar el piso tomó el megáfono y habló.

 **(Nota: a partir de aquí escuchen esta canción:** **watch?v=FkVfNf8ADec** **desde el 0:39)**

"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a este día en el que su ciudad conocerá este nuevo parque temático fundado por su servidor!" -dijo- "¡Hoy... hoy, hoy se inaugura este nuevo parque que estará abierto vacaciones y fines de semana, donde volverán al pasado y verán y vivirán el cómo vivieron los antiguos dominantes de la tierra y si, hablo de los dinosaurios!" -eso llamó la atención de todos- "¡Bienvenidos al... MUNDO JURÁSICO!"

Un telón que cubría un letrero sobre la entrada lo quitaron mostrando el nombre del parque, la gente aplaudió sorprendida, las puertas se abrieron mostrando el paraíso que era el nuevo parque temático de San Fransokyo que ahora era El Mundo Jurásico.

"¡Gracias gracias, gracias por eso!" -gritó y vio a Hiro, lo vio con su pase de prensa y se le acercó- "un pase de prensa, debes ser el fotógrafo que mandaría Jameson"

"Un placer, soy Hiro, Hiro Hamada" -se presentó

El hombre se sorprendió- "¿Hamada? ¿Como el inventor Zino Hamada?" -preguntó

Hiro se sorprendió.

"Era mi papá, ¿Lo conoce?" -preguntó Hiro

Eso llamó la atención de Pym y tía Cass.

"Pues... si" -se quita el sombrero y los lentes, Pym y tía Cass se sorprendieron de verlo- "soy un viejo conocido, soy..."

"¡Emile Mondavarious!" -dijeron sorprendidos los 2 adultos

"... ¿Hank Pym? ¿Cass Hamada?" -se sorprendió de verlos- "hola amigos, ¿Cómo han estado?" -puso sus manos en sus hombros pero ellos se las quitaron con enojo

"¡No nos toques!" -gritó ella enojada

"¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarnos amigos!" -ahora gritó Pym- "¡Y la verdad me sorprende que te atrevas a darnos la cara después de lo sucedido!"

"Oh vamos no me digan que aún tienen el reencor" -dijo Mondavarious como si nada

"Temo que hay heridas tan profundas… que no han cicatrizado" -dijo tía Cass en un tono frío

"Tía Cass ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué están hablando" -preguntó Tadashi

"Nada Dashi" -dijo tía Cass

"Espera, ¿Este es Tadashi? Eras un bebé cuando te vi por última vez" -iba a saludarlo pero tía Cass le dio un zape en su mano alejándola

"Tampoco tienes derecho a saludarlo Emile" -dijo ella

"Tu odio" -dijo Mondavarious

"Mejor nos vamos, chicos nos vamos" -dijo Pym

"Pero Dr. Pym necesito tomar fotos del parque" -dijo Hiro

"... Ach bueno, pero tomas tus fotos y adiós" -dijo tía Cass

"Excelente, ahora…" -toma el megáfono- "¡Que las puertas hacia el pasado se abran!"

La gran puerta se abrió mostrando todo un paraíso, todos estaban maravillados. En la entrada había un monoriel, todos subieron y empezó el recorrido.

"Por hoy el recorrido es por cortesía, pero a la próxima que vengan, si tendrán que pagar. Todo este parque fue sueño que mi ya descansado en paz padre tuvo desde joven, pero Steven Spilberg vivió su sueño haciendo las películas de Jurasiacer y la nueva de Jurasic World, pero hoy yo cumplo su sueños, de crear el parque que siempre quiso" -dijo Mondavarious- "¿Alguien tiene dudas?" -todos levantan la mano y señala a Fred- "tú el rubio que viste como vagabundo"

"Para que se lo sepa soy rico, soy hijo de el magnate Stan Lee" -dijo Fred

"¿Stan Lee? Claro tú eres Fred Lee su hijo. También fue un amigo mío" -dijo Mondavarious

"Si y tampoco te ha perdonado" -dijo Pym

"Aja, bueno mi pregunta es… ¿Hay reales dinosaurios aquí?" -preguntó Fred

"Jajaja no, lo que aprendí viendo Jurasic Park es que dinosaurios reales pueden ser un peligro… y es difícil darles vida" -dijo Mondavarious- "pero eso no significa que los dejaré decepcionados NO, no cuenta con reales dinosaurios, pero si con dinosaurios animatronicos fabricados por su servidor" -ve por la ventana- "¡Como esos!"

Todos ven por las ventanas y se vieron rodeados de robots con forma de Pterodáctilos, todos se maravillaron, Hiro aprovechó y tomó una foto.

"Dinosaurios robots, robots de dinosaurios, yo los llamo… Dino-bots" -dijo Mondavarious

"Yo tengo una pregunta" -Honey alzó el brazo

"¿Si rubia de lentes?" -preguntó Mondavarious

"Me llamo Aiko Miyazaki, pero para mis amigos y mi novio soy Honey Lemon" -dijo Honey

"¿Aiko Miyazaki? ¿Hija del empresario y científico Harada Miyazaki?" -preguntó Mondavarious

"Si, y supongo que tampoco lo perdonó de… lo que sea que haya hecho" -dijo Honey

"No, de hecho él no sabe lo que hice" -dijo confiado

"Pero se lo diremos tengo su número" -dijo tía Cass

"Hija de…" -susurró Mondavarious

"¿Qué dijiste?" -dijo ella enojada

"Nada yo no dije nada" -dijo con una sonrisa inocente

"Mi pregunta es… ¿No teme que los Dino-bots se revelen y se vuelvan salvajes?" -preguntó Honey

"Esa… es una excelente pregunta. No, ¿Y saben por qué?" -preguntó y todos negaron- "miren a su izquierda" -todos lo hacen y ve una torre blanca que está en medio de todo- "esa es la torre de operaciones, ¿Alguien vio la película "Intensa Mente"?" -todos asienten- "bueno las emociones de Riley trabajaban en una estación central, y Alegría dijo que ellos hacen a Riley, Riley. Aquí es más o menos lo mismo, esa torre es lo que da vida a todo el parque, y todo ópera con un programa operativo que mantiene todo bajo control, si el programa es apagado los dinosaurios no saben qué hacer, y me da acceso por este reloj" -lo muestra- "miren a los Pterodáctilos" -lo hacen y Mondavarious usa su reloj- "Pterodáctilos, formación V"

Los Pterodáctilos hacen caso, se agrupan y forman una V.

"Ahora, agrúpense en fila, giren en espirial alrededor del monoriel" -dijo Mondavarious

Los Pterodáctilos hacen caso y en fila vuelan en espiral alrededor del monoriel, toda la gente estaba impresionada.

"Mientras ese programa opere nada sale mal" -dijo Mondavarious

"Disculpe Sr. Monda… dientes?" -preguntó Wasabi y todos rieron

Mondavarious suspiró con cara seria- "si, ¿Quieres preguntar algo chico de cabello tupido?" -preguntó

"Si, ¿Cuántas especies hay aquí?" -preguntó Wasabi

"Oh muchas, al menos las que conozco" -dijo Mondavarious

El monoriel se detuvo.

"Seguiremos a pie" -dijo Mondavarious y todos se bajan, Hiro toma una foto de la torre de operaciones- "la torre de operaciones no sólo opera a los Dino-bots, también hace funcionar todo lo tecnológico en el Mundo Jurásico, las cámaras, la sala de protección, el cuarto virtual, etc… etc… etc…"

Entran a una sala interactiva donde se mostraban pantallas y hologramas de dinosaurios.

"Gócenlo" -dijo Mondavarious y todos se dispersan

Mostraban cada dinosaurio y lo explicaban, también explicaban la extinción. Luke llegó a un juego que decía "ADN" y jugó.

"A ver, citocina, wanina, adenina y tiamina lo mismo en todos los seres vivos" -dijo Luke

"Vaya niño tú si sabes" -dijo Tadashi

"Quiero ser paleontólogo, debo saber todo de estas criaturas maravillosas" -dijo Luke

Media hora después siguió el recorrido.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" -preguntó Luke

"Buena pregunta pequeño y te la voy a responder" -dijo Mondavarious- "ahora vamos a ir a la zona de reptiles carnívoros, los cuales tenemos custodiados por serlo"

"Creí que controlaba a todos los dinosaurios" -dijo GoGo

"Pues si, pero eso lo hace un poco más realista" -dijo Mondavarious- "llegamos, la zona de reptiles carnívoros"

El lugar tenía ventanas de vidrio polarizado (a prueba de balas), para ellos era como un túnel con ventanas, pero afuera era un enorme tronco con ventanas (como en Jurasic World).

"Para empezar nuestro recorrido de los reptiles carnívoros veremos a unos favoritos de algunos, pequeños pero peligrosos, porque siempre cazan en grupo y son veloces, ¿De quiénes hablo?" -Luke levantó la mano- "¿Si pequeño rubio?"

"Los Velocirraptores" -respondió Luke

"¡Exacto los Velocirraptores!" -gritó Mondavarious

Todos vieron por la ventana, era un ambiente selvático lo que veían.

"¿Dónde están los Raptores?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Ah, ya van a venir" -dijo Mondavarious y usa su reloj- "aparezcan"

De repente los arbustos empezaban a moverse, todos estaban esperando, hasta que aparecieron, robots con forma de Velocirraptores, los aplausos no tardaron en oírse.

"El Velocirraptor es un género de dinosaurios terópodos dromeosáuridos que vivieron durante el Campaniaense, hacia finales del período Cretácico, hace unos 75 a 71 millones de años, en lo que es hoy Asia. Tradicionalmente sólo se ha reconocido a una especie, V. mongoliensis, cuyos fósiles se han hallado en Asia Central, en Mongolia, pero una segunda especie, V. osmolskae, fue nombrada en 2008 a partir de material craneal procedente de Mongolia Interior, en China" -explicó Mondavarious

La gente estaba sorprendida.

"Si eso les gusto miren esto" -dijo Mondavarious- "dispérsence" -los Raptores se dispersaron quedando sólo 1- "tú el que se quedó, llamada de apoyo"

El Raptor hizo su llamada pidiendo apoyo (los que vieron Jurasic Park saben cuál es), después todos los Raptores se reagruparon, todos aplaudieron y Hiro tomó una foto.

"Ok sigamos avanzando tenemos que terminar el recorrido para antes de las 5:30PM" -dijo Mondavarious

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Me alegra que preguntes Dashi chico de hojalata" -dijo y todos rieron

"¿Sabe? Con usted ya van 3 que me dicen así por tenes cabestrillos en las piernas y andar en bastones" -dijo Tadashi

"Que bueno, la respuesta es que a las 5:30 para finalizar el recorrido montaré un espectáculo donde participarán mis Dino-bots" -dijo Mondavarious y todos lo siguen hasta la siguiente zona- "en esta zona habita un carnívoro algo conocido, es grande, fuerte, hocico largo"

"¿El Tiranosaurio?" -preguntó Fred

"No, este es mucho más grande. Me refiero al Espinosaurio" -todos ven por la ventana- "aparece" -dijo por su reloj

Sintieron unos temblores, hasta que se dio a conocer el siguiente Dino-bot, tenía la forma de un Espinosaurio.

"Esta bestia enorme es un género representado por dos especies de dinosaurios terópodos espinosáuridos, que vivieron en lo que actualmente es el norte de África desde el Albiense Inferior hasta el Cenomaniense Inferior del periodo Cretácico, hace aproximadamente 112 a 93,5 millones de años" -explicó Mondavarious

"Este género se conoció inicialmente por los restos fósiles descubiertos en Egipto en la década de 1910 y descritos por el paleontólogo alemán Ernst Stromer. Los restos originales fueron destruidos durante los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero se ha recuperado material adicional en años recientes" -dijo Luke

"Vaya alguien sabe de dinosaurios además de mi" -admitió el hombre

"Quiero ser paleontólogo" -dijo el niño

"Ese es el espíritu" -dijo Mondavarious- "miren esto, Espinosaurio voltea a vernos" -dijo desde su reloj

El Espinosaurio volteó a verlos.

"Saluda" -le ordenó

El dinosaurio los saludó y ellos lo saludaron.

"Ahora ruge" -le ordenó

El Espinosaurio soltó un fuerte rugido que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos, el rugido duró 10seg hasta que paró. Los aplausos se escucharon.

"Bien tenemos mucho que ver, síganme" -todos siguieron a Mondavarious hasta la siguiente zona- "Nuestro siguiente Dino-bot por ver es el Bahariasaurio ingens, muéstrate" -ordenó y el dinosaurio aparece- "Es el más pequeño de los más grandes carnívoros de la Tierra. Su nombre significa "Reptil del oasis Baharia", encontrado en África y que perteneció al período Cretácico, donde vivió…"

"Donde vivió hace 95 millones de años. Era un predador de gran tamaño que alcanzaba los 11 o 12 metros de longitud pero más ligero que otros grandes carnívoros de ese tamaño ya que sólo pesaba 2,5 toneladas" -interrumpió Luke

"Niño, ¿Tu mami no te dijo que es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente cuando está hablando?" -preguntó Mondavarious

"Luke él tiene razón" -dijo su madre

"Bueno, sigamos con el recorrido" -llegaron a la siguiente zona- "el que sigue es el Saurophaganax, muéstrate"

El Dino-bot nombrado se deja mostrar.

"Este "supremos entre los lagartos asesinos" es el más antiguo de los grandes gigantes carnívoros, que existió en la tierra hace más de 150,000,000 de años, en el famoso período Jurásico, en lo que ahora es Norteamérica. El 2do…" -lo vuelven a interrumpir

"El 2do de la lista con 9-11 metros de cabeza hasta la cola, 3,5 metros de altura y poco más de 3 toneladas de peso. Ha creado controversia de si pertenece a un género propio o es parte de los Allosaurios, debido a que su tamaño es bastante superior a éstos últimos" -dijo Luke

"Oye niño, lo volviste a hacer" -dijo Mondavarious

"Lo siento" -dijo Luke- "es que cuando se traga de dinosaurios me da por querer presumir. No vuelve a pasar"

"Eso espero" -dijo Mondavarious

Después de un recorrido donde Luke siempre interrumpía llegaron a la última zona.

"Y esta es la última zona de nuestro recorrido de reptiles carnívoros, dejamos al final a este dinosaurio porque a este ya lo conocen, nada más y nada menos que el rey de las bestias, me refiero al Titanosaurio Rex" -todos centraron la vista a la ventana- "su majestad, déjese ver y ruja"

El suelo empezó a temblar, Mondavarious encendió una bengala y apareció y rugió el Dino-bot del Titanosaurio Rex. Seguía con la vista la bengala dejando apantallada a la gente, Hiro tomó una foto.

"El "rey de los lagartos tiranos" y que siempre hemos creído el mayor y más feroz depredador terrestre, se ha quedado relegado a un cuarto puesto en cuanto a tamaño. Bastante más jóven que sus hermanos mayores, su reinado se fija entre hace 67,7 y 65 millones de años, rango del Cretácico superior. Tanto su tamaño, unos 12,3 metros de longitud, 4 de altura y un peso de 6 a 18 toneladas, como su mandíbula, que gracias a sus poderosos músculos podía ejercer una fuerza de…" -Luke iba a hablar pero Mondavarious gritó rápido- "¡Una fuerza de 3.000 Kg y atravesar un bidón de acero hacían de este dinosaurio el más temido de su época. Sin embargo, tenía sus taras, y es que un humano adulto puede fácilmente escapar de él, ya que aunque sus patas son muy fuertes, no le permiten correr a más de 20-25 km/h! JA TE GANÉ"

Jadeó de cansancio por lo mucho que gritó.

"... Olvidó decir que su cerebro podía doblar en tamaño al de otros carnívoros de sus dimensiones o incluso mayores, dotándole de una inteligencia que le hacía más peligroso a la hora de cazar y elaborar estrategias" -dijo Luke ganando una mirada de Mondavarious

"Y con eso termina el recorrido de reptiles carnívoros, vámonos" -dijo Mondavarious

Siguieron el recorrido en el monoriel hasta llegar a una zona donde haces fila para subirte a una atracción.

"Si les gustó ver a los Dino-bots carnívoros, prepárense para vivir una experiencia caminando entre los herbívoros… bueno caminar no, más bien iremos transportándonos en esferas móviles" -dijo Mondavarious

"¿Como los hámsteres?" -preguntó Fred

"Más o menos" -le respondió- "vayan eligiendo parejas"

"Yo ya elegí a la mía" -dijo Tadashi tomando la mano de Honey

Todos fueron puestos en esferas móviles por el encargado de esa atracción, entre ellos, Hiro con GoGo, Tadashi con Honey, Fred con Abigail, Wasabi con Luke, tía Cass con Lynda Skywalker (la madre de Luke), Pym con Mondavarious (Pym no quiso), Scott con Hope, Ren con Yuki y Kai con Mizuki. Ahora todos paseaban por las giroesferas.

"Este recorrido será contado por su servidor desde el mismo reloj donde controlo a mis Dino-bots, para hacerlo más… interactivo" -dijo Mondavarious desde su reloj a todos- "su seguridad es prioridad del parque y mía, por eso están a salvo en una barrera invisible que los protege de todo"

"¿Cuándo veremos a los dinosaurios?" -preguntó GoGo y oyeron unos gruñidos

Mondavarious sonrió- "ahora" -dijo

Era increíble el espectáculo que estaban viviendo todas esas personas, estaban rodeados de Dino-bots, todos herbívoros.

"Triceratops" -ven un grupo- "un género de dinosaurios ceratopsianos ceratópsidos, que vivieron a finales del período Cretácico , hace aproximadamente 68 y 66,000,000 de años, en el Maastrichtiense, en lo que hoy es Norteamérica. Es uno de los últimos géneros en aparecer antes del gran evento de extinción masiva del Cretácico-Terciario. Poseía una gran gola ósea (plataforma craneal posterior) y tres cuernos; cuerpo grande sobre cuatro fornidas patas, y con semejanzas en aspecto con el moderno rinoceronte, Triceratops es uno de los más reconocidos de todos los dinosaurios" -un grupo de Dino-bots corrían alrededor de todos- "oh miren, Gallimimus, un género representado por una única especie de dinosaurio terópodo ornitomímido, que vivió a finales del período Cretácico, hace aproximadamente 70,000,000 de años entre el Campaniense y el Maastrichtiense, en lo que hoy es Asia. Fue hallado en la Formación Nemegt, en Mongolia. Debido a su constitución ligera y sus largas patas traseras, este dinosaurio estaba adaptado para la carrera. Sin duda fue esa su gran baza para escapar de los depredadores. Su aspecto recuerda al de un avestruz dado su largo cuello y su pico sin dientes; no obstante, no hay constancia de que tuviera alas o plumas. Su larga cola le servía para mantener el equilibrio al avanzar. Y miren, Apatosaurios, contemplen a estos bellos gigantes amables de la naturaleza" -los veian- "un género de dinosaurios saurópodos diplodócidos, que vivieron a finales del período Jurásico, hace aproximadamente entre 154 y 147,000,000 de años, en el Kimmeridgiense y el Titoniense, en lo que hoy es Norteamérica. Apatosaurus, fue el primer gran saurópodo cuyo esqueleto completo fue expuesto en público. Admiren ahora a los Stegosaurios" -los vieron- "un género de dinosaurios tireóforos estegosáuridos. Vivieron a finales del período Jurásico, hace aproximadamente 156 y 144,000,000 de años, en el Kimmeridgiense y el Titoniense, en lo que hoy son América del Norte. En 2006, se descubrió un espécimen de Stegosaurus en Portugal, lo que indica que este animal también estaba presente en Europa. Debido a sus distintivas espinas de la cola y placas, Stegosaurus es uno de los más reconocidos dinosaurios. Al menos tres especies han sido identificadas en la porción superior de la Formación Morrison, del oeste de Estados Unidos, y son conocidas por lo menos por 80 individuos. Sigue de explicarse el Ankylosaurio" -vieron a otro grupo- "un género extinto de dinosaurios tireofóros anquilosáuridos, conocido por una sola especie que vivió a finales del período Cretácico, hace aproximadamente 68 a 66,000,000 de años, durante el Maastrichtiense, en lo que hoy es Norteamérica. Al igual que otros anquilosáuridos, Ankylosaurus se distinguía por su pesada armadura y un gran mazo caudal, siendo probablemente el más grande de su grupo. Aunque hace falta descubrir esqueletos completos y algunos de sus parientes poseen muchos más fósiles recobrados, Ankylosaurus es considerado el dinosaurio acorazado más destacado y representativo. Miren, el último grupo de Dino-bots del recorrido de herbívoros, Parasaurolophus" -los vieron- "un género de dinosaurios ornitópodos hadrosáuridos, que vivieron a finales del período Cretácico, hace aproximadamente 83 y 71,000,000 de años, en el Campaniense, en lo que hoy es Norteamérica. Su nombre hace referencia a un supuesto parentesco con el dinosaurio Saurolophus. Fue un herbívoro que caminaba tanto de manera bípeda como cuadrúpeda. Se conocen tres especies, P. walkeri, la especie tipo, P. tubicen y la de cresta corta P. cyrtocristatus. Sus restos se han encontrado en Canadá, en las formaciones Oldman y Dinosaur Park ambas parte del Grupo del Río Judith en Alberta (P. walkeri), y en Estados Unidos, siendo encontrados en Nuevo México en la Formación Kirtland (P. tubicen), en la Formación Fruitland (P. cyrtocristatus), en Utah, en la Formación Kaiparowits (P. cyrtocristatus) y por último en Montana, en la Formación Hell Creek (P. walkeri). Descrito por primera vez en 1922 por William Parks a partir de un cráneo hallado en Alberta. Los herbívoros, son como los perros, ladran pero no muerden. Llegaremos a otro monoriel que nos llevará a la siguiente atracción del parque"

"Debo admitirlo Emile, eres un desgraciado pero esto es increíble" -dijo Pym

"Gracias, Hank oye, enserio lamento lo que pasó, quiero redimirme, corregir todo lo que hice… por eso regresé" -dijo Mondavarious

"Dejaremos que el tiempo lo diga, mientras no pienso hablarte" -dijo Pym

 **-Media hora después**

Todos estaban sentados en unas gradas, rodeando una enorme piscina.

"¡Muchos pensaban que el Mosasaurio cazaba cerca de la superficie del agua y acechaba lo que fuera que estuviera a su alcance, eso incluye tortugas, grandes peces y Mosasaurios más pequeños, esta criatura es de mis favoritas, y quiero compartirlo con ustedes!" -dijo Mondavarious y susurró- "emerge" -vuelve con el público- "¡Ante ustedes, el Mosasaurio!"

El agua se movía como loca, salían olas, una cola se dejó ver.

"¡Mamá!" -Lynda no prestaba atención por estar con su teléfono- "¡Mamá el Mosasaurio!"

"Ok ok Luke ya lo veo" -dijo Lynda

El Mosasaurio emergió de un salto y rugiendo, los aplausos no tardaron ni medio segundo, de una pirueta volvió al agua. Las gradas iban decendiendo.

"¡Ahora daremos una vista más de cerca a nuestro querido Mosasaurio!" -todos vieron desde un cristal de acuario al Mosasaurio nadando- "¡Ok algo de entretenimiento, Mosasaurio nada formando el signo de infinito!"

El Mosasaurio captó la orden y lo hizo y Hiro no podía dejar de tomar las fotos.

Minutos después tras terminar el espectáculo del Mosasaurio estaban en una zona con mini Dino-bots. Las personas estaban enternecidas.

"Aquí está la zona de adopción de un Dino-bot cachorro" -dijo Mondavarious- "no les puedo dejar llevárselos, pero pueden adoptar 1 y verlo crecer con el paso del tiempo"

"¿Y cómo los elegimos?" -preguntó Hiro

"No los eliges, te eligen a ti" -dijo Mondavarious

"Ok y ¿Cómo nos eligen? ¿Cómo saben que serás su dueño?" -preguntó de nuevo

"... Intentará matarte" -dijo Mondavarious y todos se asustaron- "¡ES BROMA ES BROMA! Jajaja, sólo quería decir eso que vi en la película "Avatar", sólo pon tu palma abierta frente a este, si se aleja entonces no te elige, pero si pone su nariz en tu mano te eligió, anda te dejó, inténtalo"

Hiro algo dudoso lo hizo, entró al corral de los Dino-bots cachorros, los que de adultos son dinosaurios pequeños eran del tamaño de un chihuahua, los que de adultos son dinosaurios grandes eran del tamaño de perros adultos, grandes, pequeños, alzó su mano abierta acercándose a un mini Triceratops, pero se alejó, luego lo intentó con un mini Tiranosaurio, pero el resultado fue el mismo, 3 intentos después y nada, hasta que llegó con un mini Espinosaurio, se quedaron mirando, hasta que el Dino-bot cachorro posó su nariz en la mano de Hiro.

"Wow, el Espinosaurio te eligió, por lo general es difícil que 1 te elija, debes tener un alma noble" -dijo Mondavarious- "estos Dino-bots si son los únicos que yo no controlo, pero tú si"

"Es adorable, lo llamaré Spiny" -fijo Hiro acariciando al dinosaurio y toma otra foto

 **-Horas después**

Todos estaban en otras gradas que rodeaban un enorme campo de tierra con algunas rocas.

"¡Como lo prometido es deuda, les prometí un espectáculo con mis Dino-bots y se los voy a cumplir, además quiero mostrar una sorpresa para el final!" -todos aplaudieron

"Esto tiene 1ra plana escrito" -dijo Hiro con su cámara en manos

"¡Raptores, aparezcan, como en los ensayos!" -ordenó Emile

Una gran puerta de abrió, los Velocirraptores empezaron a correr, 2 filas, corriendo en círculos por todo el campo, al estar frente a frente empezaron a correr en paralelo, luego corrieron en zigzag pasando entre ellos de manera estratégica, luego se detuvieron y se pararon a manera de que cada 1 se viera.

"¡Halcones águila… digo Pterodáctilos águila, formación V!" -dio la orden

Los Pterodáctilos hicieron acto de aparición.

"¡Suelten humo!" -dio otra orden

Los Pterodáctilos tenían máquinas de humo en sus lomos, las encendieron y como los jets de combate en las carreras soltaban humo color blanco y rojo (los colores de la bandera japonesa).

"¡Dibuben en el cielo! ¡El sol naciente!" -ordenó

Los Pterodáctilos hicieron el dibujo en el cielo del sello del sol naciente (¿Si identifican al Silver Samurái de los comics? Pues el sol naciente es el sello rojo en su pecho).

"¡El puente de San Fransokyo!" -ordenó

Los Pterodáctilos borraron con su vuelo el dibujo anterior y con estrategia dibujaron el puente.

"¡El último dibujo, 2 samuráis peleando!" -dio la orden

Cono hicieron antes, borraron el dibujo y con más estrategia hicieron el último dibujo que ensayaron, 2min después de dibujar hicieron a 2 samuráis con katanas peleando.

"¡Ahora aterricen!" -ordenó

Los Pterodáctilos apagaronlas máquinas de humo y aterrizaron alrededor del campo.

"¡Ahora como cereza del pastel, Tiranosaurio, Espinosaurio, Ankylosaurios, Triceratops vengan!" -ordenó

Ambos gigantes carnívoros hicieron su aparición.

"¡Ambos ahora peleen!" -ordenó- "¡Y terminen cuando todos los Ankylosaurios y Triceratops se acomoden!"

Ambos gigantes hicieron caso e hicieron una pelea pública, los Ankylosaurios empezaban a salir de la puerta, se acomodaron alrededor del campo entre los Pterodáctilos, luego aparecieron los Triceratops, ellos se formaron atrás de los Velocirraptores, la pelea terminó con un empate, ambos estaban algo dañados.

"¡No se preocupen humilde público eso se repara!" -dijo Mondavarious- "¡Uy, creó que hay mucha luz aquí! ¡Permítanme apagar las luces!" -estaba frente a un tablero y presionó un botón que decía "domo"

El público oyó una especie de ruido de maquinaria, cuando se fijaron bien, los estaba encerrando en un domo de metal que se cerró completamente dejando todo a oscuras, pero el lugar contaba con luces como la de los estadios y además los mazos de las colas de los Ankylosaurios eran focos que se encendieron en una intensa luz verde, bajo una orden alzaron las colas y las hicieron girar dando un espectáculo de luces.

"¡Como les prometí, dejé lo mejor para el final! ¡¿Recuerdan en Jurasic World cuando tía Claire presentó… el Indominus Rex?!" -todos asintieron- "¡Bueno, debo admitir que me gustó el diseño de ese híbrido! ¡LO QUE ME INSPIRÓ A DARLE VIDA A MI PROPIA ESPECIE, MI CREACIÓN, MI HÍBRIDO, MI NUEVO DINOSAURIO! ¡TRICERATOPS, FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!"

 **(Nota: a partir de aquí oigan esta canción:** **watch?v=2muDLL6CsIk** **)**

Los Triceratops dispararon de sus cuernos fuegos artificiales y la puerta se abría lentamente, un rugido se escuchó.

"¡Contemplen al nuevo espécimen! ¡EL ULTROMINUS REX!" -gritó Mondavarious

 **(Nota: aquí la canción debería estar en el 0:30)**

Lentamente salió un Dino-bot nuevo, diferente a todos, era igual al Indominus Rex, pero tenía 2 cuernos de Triceratops, cola y caparazón de Ankylosaurio y 2 alas guardadas.

"¡Esta nueva especie, el Ultrominus Rex, está formado de diferentes partes de dinosaurios que lo conforman! ¡Además de equipar un sistema de defensa como este, GARRAS!" -tras la orden las garras del Ultrominus se alargaron como las de un Therizinosaurio- "¡FUEGO!" -alzó la cabeza y de un rugido escupió una llamarada de fuego- "¡Además le implanté un sistema de defensa en caso de invasores, ACTIVAR SISTEMA DE DEFENSA!"

Tras la orden el Ultrominus Rex se transformó (como Galvatron en Transformers: Era de la Extinción) en un guerrero robot armado con 2 hachas. Todos estaban maravillados por lo que vieron, pero el más maravillado era Hiro al ver al robot, sólo pudo susurrar:

"Paz en nuestros tiempos" -tomó una foto

"¡Transfórmate otra vez!" -ordenó Mondavarious y el Ultrominus Rex volvió a ser un dinosaurio

 **(Nota: aquí debió haber acabado la canción)**

Todos estaban pasmados por este nuevo dinosaurio, pero entre ellos estaba Tadashi que no dejaba de verlo con un cierto aire de miedo.

" _Ese Dino-bot, es… es el mismo de mi pesadilla, tengo un mal presentimiento_ " -pensó y sin saberlo estaba abrazando muy fuerte a Honey

"Dashi, me asfixio" -dijo Honey asfixiándose

Tadashi vuelve en sí- "oh, lo siento Honey" -la suelta

"Descuida, si puedes abrazarme" -Honey lo abraza

 **-Media hora después**

El recorrido había terminado, toda la gente se estaba yendo.

"¡No olviden recomendar el parque!" -se despidió Mondavarious, cuando vio pasar a Hiro y a sus amigos y familia los detuvo- "esperen quiero que se queden un momento más"

"¿Para? Ya tengo suficientes fotos" -dijo Hiro

"Si pero… ninguna del Ultrominus Rex visto desde cerca" -dijo Mondavarious sonando tentador

"Espere, ¿Nos dejará ver más de cerca al nuevo híbrido?" -preguntó Honey sin creerlo

"Vengan conmigo" -dijo Mondavarious

Ahora todos iban en monoriel.

"Disculpe una pregunta" -Abigail llamó la atención de Mondavarious- "¿Por qué lo llamó el Ultrominus Rex?"

"Bueno quería darle un nombre aterrador y fácil de pronunciar, imaginen a unos niños tratando de decir Tuojianga… Tujoan… Tijao… AAAACH" -se quejó

"Tuojiangosaurio" -dijo Luke

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, UN NIÑO SI LO DIJO Y USTED NO" -se burló Fred

"¡Bueno ya! El nombre que le puse es bonito y ese tendrá" -dijo Mondavarious

Llegaron a la zona donde estaba custodiado el Ultrominus Rex.

"¿Todavía no terminan su jaula?" -preguntó Tadashi viendo que el hábitat del Ultrominus seguía en construcción por obreros robots

"Lo que pasa es que la estamos haciendo más grande y la techaremos, no les mentiré intentó escapar una vez" -dijo Mondavarious

"Creí que tenía el control de todos los Dino-bots" -dijo GoGo inflando y reventando una burbuja de goma de mascar

"Les soy sincero, yo no controlo al Ultrominus Rex, el dinosaurio es muy inteligente, el único que puede controlarlo es el programa que controla todo en el parque, sólo hace lo que le digo si me es permitido" -dijo Mondavarious

Cuando vieron al encargado de la zona del Ultrominus Rex vieron a un robot.

"Un robot de encargado de las giroesferas, robots en la zona recreativa, la zona de adopción, ¿No tiene ningún trabajador humano aquí?" -preguntó Scott

"Nop, sólo yo, me ahorro en salarios, y en caso de que algún Dino-bot se salga de control y mate cosa que dudo que pase" -dijo Mondavarious yendo con el robot- "déjanos entrar"

"Sí señor" -dijo el robot dejando entrar a Mondavarious y a los chicos

Llegaron a un cuarto con ventanas que dejaban ver una zona selvática donde custodiaban a Ultrominus Rex.

"¿Cómo funcionan los poderes de Ultrominus Rex?" -preguntó Fred

"Ultrominus Rex tiene otros poderes además de los que vieron, posee cañones de misiles en el pecho, además de disparar fuego, dispara electricidad, rayos oculares que cortan lo que sea, posee piernas de Velocirraptor, puede correr a su velocidad, también puede desarmarse y reensamblarse a voluntad propia,es decir; en su composición está el transformium, un metal molecularmente manipulable. El mazo de su cola le salen púas para golpes brutales. Y el último poder que tiene al menos que yo conozco, su rugido posee P.E.M, o los que no entienden, Pulso ElectroMagnético, su rugido dispara un pulso que deja inútiles todos los aparatos eléctricos a un radio de medio kilómetro" -explicó

"Vaya no quisiera pelear con él" -dijo Wasabi- "¿Y de qué es la coraza?"

"De tungsteno, 1 de los metales más duros, resistentes y casi infundibles del mundo" -dijo Mondavarious- "de hecho cada Dino-bot tiene una coraza de tungsteno"

"¿Dónde está?" -decía Hiro buscándolo para fotografiarlo- "llámelo"

"Sólo la torre lo controla… pero si es raro, se supone que esté cerca de aquí" -dijo Mondavarious sospechando- "computadora muestre las 5 cámaras puestas en el hábitat"

Las computadoras mostraron las grabaciones de las cámaras, en ninguna se mostraba el Ultrominus Rex.

"Que extraño, lo acaban de traer del espectáculo, se supone que se ande paseando en su hábitat" -dijo Mondavarious

"Oiga Sr. Mondavarious" -Tadashi llamó su atención y señala una pared del hábitat- "¿Esos rasguños ya estaban ahí?"

"¿Rasguños? ¿Qué rasgu…?" -Mondavarious vio a donde señalaba y vio unos rasguños que iban desde el suelo hasta al final de la pared- "ay dios, ay dios ay dios ay dios. Esto es malo" -iba a salir pero voltea a verlos- "¡Si valoran sus vidas… NO SALGAN DE AQUÍ!"

Mondavarious salió del hábitat, subió a un jeep del Mundo Jurásico, lo arrancó y se fue, usa su reloj para comunicarse con la torre. La pantalla se divide en 2 mostrando a Mondavarious conduciendo y una sala de vigilancia con robots.

"Ingeniero" -lo llamó Mondavarious

"¿Algún problema señor?" -preguntó

"Dame las coordenadas del Ultrominus Rex, y rápido que es para ayer" -ordenó

El robot checó el chip rastreador que se le implantó al Ultrominus Rex.

"Señor ya tenemos su localización… está en su jaula" -respondió el robot

"¿En su jaula? Imposible vengo de allá" -dijo Mondavarious

"Señor las coordenadas son exactas" -dijo el robot

La pantalla vuelve a la normalidad, Mondavarious estaba que no lo creía.

"Debo llamarlos" -dijo dando la vuelta para volver

 **-En el hábitat del Ultrominus Rex**

Hiro, Fred y un obrero robot entraron al hábitat, tía Cass pudo negarse pero si el Ultrominus Rex escapó no había de qué preocuparse.

"No entiendo el por qué se escapó, esto es acogedor, con suficiente espacio para que Ultrominus Rex pueda correr y volar" -dijo Hiro *****

"Bueno el Mundo Jurásico es más grande que esto" -dijo Fred- "además dudo que quiera estar sólo en todo esto"

Los demás veían desde la ventana.

"Que capturen rápido al Ultrominus Rex, estoy muy preocupada" -dijo Lynda Skywalker

"Tranquila mamá, lo atraparán" -dijo Luke y ven en la pantalla que venía una videollamada- "ah miren" -atiende, era Mondavarious- "señor Mondavarious"

"Tengo buenas noticias, el Ultrominus Rex no está lejos y… oigan, ¿Dónde están Hiro y Fred?" -preguntó Mondavarious

"Están dentro de la jaula del dinosaurio" -dijo Tadashi

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO NO NO QUE SE SALGAN CORREN PELIGRO!" -gritó eufórico

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó GoGo

"El Ultrominus no se escapó, no sé cómo le hizo para pasar desapercibido pero sigue ahí… ¡Está en el hábitat!" -gritó

"¡¿Qué?!" -gritaron todos

"¡NO PUEDE SER MI SOBRINO ESTÁ DENTRO DE UNA SELVA CON UN DINOSAURIO ROBOT!" -gritó muy eufórica tía Cass

"Tranquilos lo menos que se puede hacer en este momento es asustarse, sólo usen los altavoces para decirles que salgan" -ordenó Mondavarious

"Los encontré" -dijo GoGo tomando 1 radio y lo usa- "¡Hiro, Fred!"

Ambos en el hábitat escucharon confundidos la voz de GoGo.

"¿GoGo?" -fue lo que dijo Hiro

"¡CHICOS DEBEN SALIR DE AHÍ, EL ULTROMINUS REX JAMÁS SE FUE SIGUE AHÍ!" -gritó ella muy asustada por su novio… y por Fred

Ambos se asustaron por eso y sienten un temblor y oyen un gruñido.

"Por favor dime que fue tu estómago" -dijo Hiro

"Pues lo diría pero mentiría" -dijo Fred

Se dieron vuelta, atrás de ellos estaba caminando el Ultrominus Rex acercándoseles.

 **-En la zona segura**

"El Dino-bot los encontró" -dijo Luke

"¿Hay algún robot con ellos?" -preguntó Mondavarious

"Un robot obrero" -dijo Luke

"Díganle "código niño en jaula de tigre", él los sacará de ahí" -dijo Mondavarious

GoGo lo hizo- "¡Robot obrero, código niño en jaula de tigre!" -gritó

 **-En el hábitat**

El robot captó la orden, tomó a ambos chicos, salieron 2 cohetes de sus hombros y salió volando con ambos chicos a la salida, pero el Ultrominus Rex era rápido, se les acercaba.

"A ver calculando distancia, velocidad del robot, velocidad del Ultrominus Rex" -Hiro hacía cálculos y llamó a Tadashi por su celular, la pantalla se dividió en 2- "¡Dashi, cuando diga "ya" cierre la puerta!"

"Pero Hiro…" -iba a decir

"Confía en mi sé lo que hago… YA" -gritó Hiro colgando

La pantalla se centró en Tadashi quien presionó el botón de cerrado del hábitat.

"¿Tadashi qué haces?" -dijo tía Cass

"No me mires, Hiro dijo" -se excusó

Hiro y Fred estaban a pocos metros de la puerta, el Ultrominus Rex de una mordida le arrancó las piernas al robot obrero, sabía que no lo lograría, así que arrojó a Hiro y Fred quienes cayeron fuera del hábitat, pero el Ultrominus Rex se atascó entre la puerta.

"Mejor corremos" -dijo Fred y se regresan a la zona segura pero se detuvieron al ver que el Ultrominus Rex salió del hábitat y rugió- "santa máscara de megazord" -Mondavarious ya había llegado

 **-En la zona segura**

Los chicos y los adultos vieron lo sucedido y vieron a los 3 entrar.

"Emile, el Ultrominus Rex salió de su jaula" -dijo tía Cass

"... Ok, no podemos dejar que ande suelto, podría destruir a los demás Dino-bots" -dijo Mondavarious

"Podría salir y matar a la gente" -dijo Pym

"Tranquilo Hank eso no se puede, el programa que ópera a cada Dino-bot sólo abarca todo el parque, ninguno de los Dino-bots saldrá sin apagarse" -dijo Mondavarious- "quédense aquí yo me encargo" -llamó a la torre por el comunicador- "ingeniero"

"¿Si señor?" -preguntó el robot

"Este es un código rojo no es un simulacro, lleva a cada Dino-bot a su hábitat rápido y envía a la legión de hierro" -ordenó

De la torre salieron 8 robots voladores (eran parecidos a la legión de hierro de Iron Man en Los Vengadores 2).

Mondavarious los llamó.

"Soldados, esto es para lo que los programé, el Ultrominus Rex está en la zona selvática norte, operación recuperación: capturen al Ultrominus Rex y regrésenlo al hábitat" -ordenó

"¡Si señor!" -dijeron todos

Luego llamó de nuevo a la torre.

"Denme imágenes de las cámaras de la zona norte pero a la de ya" -ordenó y se las dieron

 **-En la zona norte**

La legión de hierro había llegado al lugar.

"Quédense atrás de mi, ataquen a mi orden" -ordenó el robot líder viendo un radar integrado en su muñeca

Pero algo raro pasaba:

"Señor, estamos en las coordenadas del Ultrominus Rex… pero aquí no hay nada" -dijo el robot líder

"Sigan buscando no puede ocultarse bien" -dijo Mondavarious por el comunicador

1 de los robots vio algo en el suelo y lo levantó, era un pedazo de metal con cables arrancados, tenía una luz parpadeante.

"Señor mire esto" -dijo el robot

 **-En la zona segura**

"¿Qué es eso?" -preguntó Hiro

"... Su rastreador, se lo arrancó ¿Cómo lo hizo?" -respondió Mondavarious

"Debió recordar cuando se lo pusieron" -dijo Luke

 **-De regreso en la zona norte**

El robot con el rastreador le cayó una gota de aceite, vio arriba y vio una hoja de árbol manchada de aceite. Luego un gruñido llamó su atención, notaban unas hojas moviéndose, y como por arte de magia el Ultrominus apareció y rugió.

"¡Se puede camuflar!" -gritó el líder

 **-En la zona segura**

"No nos dijo que se podía camuflar" -dijo Hiro

"No sabía que se podía camuflar, los que les dije son poderes que conozco" -se excusó el hombre- "soldados captúrenlo" -ordenó

 **-En la zona norte**

La legión de hierro alzó vuelo, abrieron las palmas y lanzaban rayos de energía al Dino-bot híbrido, pero apenas lo dañaban.

 **-En la zona segura**

"¿Mandó soldados con armamento leve a capturar a un dinosaurio robot inteligente que sepa mi madre cuánto pesa?" -dijo Tadashi sin creerlo

"Cada Dino-bot pesa lo mismo que el dinosaurio que representa, y en 2da, el Ultrominus Rex representa una gran inversión, lo menos que quiero es que salga muy dañado" -dijo Mondavarious

Veían la batalla, el Dino-bot capturó al líder, lo arrojó al suelo y lo pisoteó. Tenían en una pantalla a los 8 robots, el líder fue tachado.

"Perdimos al líder" -dijo Mondavarious

Un robot decidió disparar cerca de la mandíbula, mal error, el Ultrominus disparó una bola de fuego que lo hizo explotar; otro robot tachado. 2 atacaban por los lados, Ultrominus Rex dio un coletazo que golpeó a ambos y los estrella contra un árbol destruyéndolos; 2 robots menos.

"Quedan 4, no podrán con él" -dijo Mondavarious

Hiro llamó la atención del equipo y de Abigail.

"Abigail, iremos a ayudar, pero debes cubrirnos" -pidió Hiro- "si tía Cass y Tadashi preguntan diles que fuimos en monoriel por ayuda"

"... Ok lo haré, pero tengan cuidado" -dijo Abigail

"Si lo tendremos" -dijo Fred y los 5 amigos se fueron

Hiro llevaba a Baymax en su mochila, llamó a D.A.R.T, activaron sus trajes y fueron al rescate, pero antes, Hiro apuntó al monoriel con su teléfono, tenía una aplicación que le permitía controlar aparatos electricos, usó la app y el monoriel se alejó, luego Hiro siguió a sus amigos.

 **-En la zona segura**

"¿Dónde están Hiro y los otros?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Ahh, ellos… ellos tomaron el monoriel, fueron por ayuda, me dijeron que les dijera que fueron sólo ellos para que estuvieran seguros" -dijo Abigail rezando por que se la creyeran

"Oh bueno, al menos no están en peligro" -dijo tía Cass y Abigail suspiró aliviada, cosa que Tadashi notó, pero no dijo nada

"Si, pero si la policía se entera de esto me hundiré, y todo por lo que trabajé se irá al caño" -dijo Mondavarious

"Sólo te importa tu parque" -dijo Pym

"No es sólo mi parque, era el sueño de papá, el trabajo de su vida que no pudo realizar" -dijo Mondavarious

 **-Con el Ultrominus Rex**

El Ultrominus Rex se convirtió en guerrero y destruyó a los otros robots de la legión de hierro con sus hachas. Pero 2 discos lo desarmaron, fue GoGo quien llegó patinando y con un control magnético en sus muñecas los recupera [es lo mismo que tiene el Capitán América en Los Vengadores 2 para recuperar a símbolo patrio (así llamo a su escudo, merecía un nombre)], luego llegan los demás héroes.

 **-En la zona segura**

"Son los Grandes Héroes, esa debe ser la ayuda que pidieron" -dijo Tadashi

"¿Los Grandes Héroes? Imposible ellos se retiraron" -dijo Mondavarious

"Estos son otros Grandes Héroes" -explicó tía Cass

 **-De regreso con los héroes**

"Ok, es un enorme dinosaurio robot con armamento de alta tecnología… y nosotros somos 5 chicos con juguetes y un robot terco con los escaneos… podemos ganar, sólo hay que tener fé" -dijo Hiro desplegando sus látigos láser

Hiro empieza a caminar hacia el guerrero robot empezando a hacer virar sus látigos estrellándolos contra el suelo con cada giro. El Ultrominus Rex alzó sus hachas, blandió una de ellas y ataca a Hiro, este evadió y se lazó al arma de su oponente. Ultrominus Rex alzó el hacha lanzando a Hiro al aire y aterrizó en su nuca, lazó ambos látigos al cuello de Ultrominus Rex, la idea: decapitarlo. Empezó a tirar fuerte, pero olvidó que el cuerpo estaba hecho de tungsteno, al final se rindió, el Ultrominus Rex tomó a Hiro de la pierna y lo arrojó a sus amigos.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó GoGo

"Si tranquila, la armadura me protege" -Hiro se puso de pie- "Ok esa coraza es dura"

"Si, pero si combinas ciertos ingredientes químicos" -Honey empezó a teclear en su bolso- "y los calientas a cierta temperatura" -usa el termostato para calentar el interior del bolso, al final las esferas se cargaron en su arma- "creas explosivos lo suficientemente potentes para destruir un edificio con sólo media esfera" -apuntó al robot

Lo que no sabían era que Ultrominus Rex venía equipado con un escáner, y ese escáner tenía la habilidad de ver los ingredientes químicos de cualquier cosa que escanee, al ver de lo que estaban hechas las esferas activó su transformación. Cuando Honey disparó la 1ra su cuerpo se desarmó evadiendo el proyectil que destruyó algunos árboles, las partículas flotaban evadiendo cada esfera química hasta quedar tras ella.

"¡HONEY CUIDADO!" -gritó Wasabi

Pero era tarde, el Ultrominus Rex se reincorporó como dinosaurio y le dio un coletazo lanzándola.

"¡Yo te atrapo!" -gritó Fred saltando y la atrapa, pero a la velocidad que iba se lo llevó volando y se estrellaron en un árbol

"Auch, gracias Freddy" -Honey se puso de pie y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse

"No hay de queso nomás de papa" -dijo Fred

"GoGo, ¿Recuerdas Star Wars V cuando lucharon en Hoth?" -preguntó Hiro y ella asiente- "entonces entiendes mi plan" -desplegó sus látigos

"¡Sube vaquero!" -ordenó ella

Hiro se montó sobre GoGo (no vayan a malpensar como lo hace Honey XD), ella empezó a patinar alrededor del Dino-bot, Hiro lazó ambos látigos láser a las patas de su oponente y con GoGo patinando iban enredando los látigos a sus patas, al final Hiro de un salto de la espalda de GoGo, el Dino-bot intentaba mantenerse incorporado, Hiro sólo debía tirar de los látigos y lo derribaría, empezó a tirar, el dinosaurio era grande y pesado, sólo debía seguir tirando, el Ultrominus Rex escaneó los látigos láser de Hiro y al descubrir de lo que estaban hechos, prendió en fuego su boca, no disparaba fuego, sólo lo tenía en su boca y mordió ambos látigos, estos al estar en contacto con el fuego se electrificaron, la estática se acercaba a Hiro hasta que lo electrocutó y cayó al suelo retorciéndose, vio sus disparadores de látigos, estaban quemados y soltando chispas.

"¿Hiro estás bien?" -preguntó GoGo

"Si, pero dejó inútiles mis látigos, mis únicas armas" -dijo Hiro

Ultrominus Rex disparó fuego a ambos chicos, pero Fred se puso frente a ellos y lanzó hielo, ambos ataques se desintegraban 1 con otro, Fred aumentó la potencia y terminó congelando el lanzallamas de Ultrominus Rex.

"AJA, ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?" -preguntó Fred en tono de burla

Ultrominus Rex se iba irguiendo, abrió su pecho, se veía su interior, unos mecanismos se movían mostrando 6 cañones que se acomodaba formando un círculo.

"... Oh si, dispara misiles" -dijo Fred

Disparó 6 misiles, pero Baymax disparó a los misiles con su cañón láser destruyéndolos.

"Ok tenemos una chance" -dijo Hiro y enciende su comunicador- "D.A.R.T, despliega el disco EM"

El drone de repuestos abrió una compuerta disparando otra pieza, Baymax alzó el brazo con su mano y la pieza se adhirió a su muñeca, era un lanzador con un disco como los de GoGo pero rojo.

"Baymax cuando te de la señal disparas el disco" -dijo Hiro

Hiro vio que el Dino-bot cargaba de nuevo los cañones lanzamisiles.

"AHORA" -gritó Hiro

Baymax apuntó con su puño al Ultrominus Rex y disparó el disco. El disco golpeó el interior del Dino-bot disparando un pulso electromagnético que sólo recorrió el cuerpo del Ultrominus Rex apagándolo y cayó como tronco.

"Bien hecho Hiro, pudiste iniciar con eso" -dijo Wasabi

"Lo lamento, sólo funciona una vez, debí esperar el momento" -dijo Hiro y el disparador de discos de la armadura se desprende y cae al suelo- "misión cumplida, mejor regresemos a este bribón de vuelta a su jaula" -un helicóptero vuela sobre ellos

"De eso nos encargamos, gracias Grandes Héroes actuales" -dijo Mondavarious

Engancharon al Ultrominus Rex y se lo llevaron devuelta a su jaula. Los Grandes Héroes se fueron a la entrada del parque y desactivaron sus trajes, D.A.R.T regresó las piezas de la armadura de Baymax a su interior y se fue; Baymax se desinfló y guardó en la mochila de Hiro. Un tiempo después llegaron los demás.

"Hiro, amigos, ¿Nos estuvieron esperando todo este tiempo?" -preguntó Tadashi acercándoseles lo más rápido que pudo yendo en bastones

"Si, obvio no nos iríamos sin ustedes" -dijo Hiro

Mondavarious se les acercó.

"Oigan gracias por la ayuda que mandaron" -dijo Mondavarious

Tía Cass alejó a sus sobrinos molesta.

"¡Por poco causaste que mi sobrino se lo comieran! ¡Ese estúpido dinosaurio casi se los come!" -le gritó molesta

"Pero…" -iba a decir

"¡Y además te preocupó este parque y tú dinosaurito híbrido que destruyó a tus robots defensores y de no haber sido de los Grandes Héroes nos hubiera atado tarde o temprano!" -gritó Pym igual de molesto- "¡Es por esto que ya no confiamos en ti! Pero tranquilo, no diremos a nadie sobre este episodio si tanto es lo que temes, pero no queremos verte de nuevo, ni que les hables a mi hija o mi yerno" -le advirtió

"Ni a mis sobrinos o sus amigos" -le advirtió también tía Cass

Mondavarious se sorprendió de eso, pero tuvo que aceptar.

"Ok, de acuerdo" -dijo él, segundos después se aleja, entra al parque y cierra la puerta

Después de ese momento se fueron, Hiro fue con Jameson, le dio las fotos, le pagaron y se regresó a su casa.

 **-En la noche en casa de Fred**

El Sr. Lee iba caminando por los pasillos de su casa hasta que llegó a la pintura de él con su ex esposa y su hijo Fred, presionó un mecanismo del marco del cuadro abriendo una compuerta secreta. Entró al cuarto mostrando su base de cuando era héroe, tantos recuerdos de esa vida, volteó a ver a la izquierda y vio 6 trajes de súper héroes dentro de tubos de vidrio, de izquierda a derecha eran un traje azul con partes plateadas, botas, guantes, cinturón y casco de metal con un visor azul que cubría todo el rostro, la siguiente era una armadura robótica como la armadura Iron Man Mark 43 color negra con detalles azules, el siguiente era un traje como el traje de Ant-Man de Scott Lang en la película, el siguiente era un traje verde con detalles naranjas con muñequeras de metal conectadas a cables que iban de las muñecas hasta los codos, hasta los hombros, hasta un cinturón de metal y como los otros un casco completo, el siguiente era un traje como el de Yokai de Callaghan pero con un cinturón de metal y un control remoto en la muñeca, el del final era un traje rojo con diseño femenino, tenía el mismo cinturón, sus botas y muñequeras tenían flamas pintadas y un casco completo color dorado. De esos 6 trajes se acercó al 2do, la armadura robótica, cada tubo de vidrio tenía una base que tenía una placa con grabados, el de la armadura robótica decía "Capitán Marvel".

"Que recuerdos" -dijo el Sr. Lee

"Papá" -él volteó a ver a Fred que se veía raramente serio

"Hola Fred" -dijo su padre

"Papá, ¿No crees que ya deberías decirles a mis amigos la verdad?" -dijo Fred

"Aún no es hora hijo, todo a su tiempo" -dijo el Sr. Lee

"¿Y no crees que deberías a decirles a Hiro y Tadashi?" -preguntó Fred

"¿Decirles qué?" -preguntó el Sr. Lee

"No te hagas, decirles la verdad sobre su padre" -dijo Fred

El Sr. Lee suspiró- "lo sé, lo haré pronto lo prometo" -dijo él- "por cierto Freddy, ¿A dónde bien vestido?"

Fred estaba peinado y usaba ropa abrigada negra (recuerden que es diciembre y está nevando).

"Oh no te dije, saldré esta noche con una amiga" -dijo Fred

"Vaya picarón, ¿Con quien?" -preguntó su padre

"Abigail Callaghan, ya sabes que ella me gustó desde niños y creí haberla perdido" -dijo Fred

"Jeje, suerte hijo pero…" -se le acerca- "pareces ñoño sin ofender" -lo despeina y desabrocha su abrigo el cual era 2 en 1, le quita el de arriba y le deja el de abajo el cual era deportivo- "quítate esos zapatos y ponte tenis"

"Gracias papá" -se fue

Dejó sólo a su padre el cual se quedó pensando y vio una foto de él con sus amigos.

"Qué días aquellos" -dijo el Sr. Lee con mirada nostálgica

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Fred, él se había cambiado los zapatos, ahora estaba hablando por su celular.

"¿Una cena…? Me encantaría Hiro pero tendré una cita esta noche… Abigail Callaghan… si… gracias… ok bye suerte" -colgó y se fue

 **-En la casa Hamada minutos antes**

Hiro estaba jugando videojuegos con GoGo y Kai.

"Les voy a ganar" -dijo Kai

"Claro que no, sueñas yo ganaré" -dijo Hiro

"Ay aja claro… ¡Les gané!" -gritó GoGo

"¡Oh rayos! Tu novia me ganó, y yo soy bueno en este juego" -se quejó Kai

"Dirás eras" -dijo Hiro y lo llaman a su celular- "número desconocido" -atiende- "¿Hola?"

La pantalla se divide en 2, en una mitad estaba Hiro y en la otra Emile Mondavarious.

"¿Hiro Hamada?"

"¿Mondavarious?" -GoGo se sorprendió- "¿Cómo consiguió mi…?"

"Eso no importa, oigan quería disculparme por el mal sabor de boca que les hice pasar en el parque" -dijo Mondavarious

"Ya tranquilo por eso, pero tía Cass dijo que…"

"Ya lo sé, por eso busqué tu celular, me gustaría compensar lo del Ultrominus Rex, me gustaría invitarlos a cenar al parque" -los invitó- "a ti y a tus amigos"

"No sé, qué diría mi tía"

"Ella no tiene que saberlo, anda vengan, y si tu tía pregunta dile que tus amigos te invitaron a cenar" -dijo Mondavarious

"... Bueno, veré qué dicen los demás" -colgó

Hiro llamó a sus amigos de la cena, todos aceptaron, menos Fred, y no llamó a Abigail porque ella también diría que no, cuando su tía preguntó a dónde iban Hiro usó la excusa de Mondavarious y se regresaron al parque.

 **-Horas antes**

En el parque estaba Mondavarious subiendo un elevador en su torre de operaciones hasta llegar a la planta alta. Ahí había una súper computadora.

"¿Todo bien?" -dijo una voz

"Un poco, el Ultrominus Rex casi escapa" -dijo Mondavarious

"El Ultrominus Rex es necesario en esta operación, cuando logremos conectarnos a la red el mundo sabrá de nosotros, por fin lograremos nuestro propósito: paz en nuestros tiempos" -dijo la voz

"Pero tenemos un problema, hay nuevos Grandes Héroes" -dijo Mondavarious- "¿Y si arruinan nuestros planes como los otros?"

"Tú tranquilo y yo nervioso Emile, logré captarlos, ninguna computadora aquí puede burlarme, los capturé por sus celulares, 1 de ellos es Hiro Hamada, otro es Frederick Lee, otra es Aiko Miyazaki, esos apellidos, sin duda son descendencia de Hamada, Lee y Miyazaki"

Mondavarious se dio cuenta de la cosa.

"El chico y sus amigos no buscaron ayuda, ellos fueron la ayuda" -dijo Mondavarious

"Necesitamos librarnos de este obstáculo, necesitas traerlos aquí… que se oiga el todo en orden, eh… invítalos a cenar" -dijo la voz

"Como ordene, Control Maestro" -dijo Mondavarious, la voz venía de la computadora, no era una persona, era un programa

Control Maestro le dio el celular de Hiro y lo llamó.

 **-A las 11PM**

3hrs después de que se fueron todos estaban dormidos, llamaron a la puerta y tía Cass fue a atender y vio al cartero.

"Vino a media noche, eso significa…" -la interrumpieron

"Si, le llegó otra carta" -se la dio

Tía Cass tomó la carta, firmó por ella, el cartero se fue y tía Cass se quedó sola. Al estar segura de que estaba sola abrió la carta y la leyó, después de leerla estaba llorando de felicidad y reía, y para que nadie la leyera tiró la carta al contenedor de basura de afuera, llegó el camión y se llevó la basura; ella se fue a dormir. La carta que ahora iba en un camión decía:

 **Carta para tía Cass**

 _Querida Cassy._

 _Sé que pasó mucho desde mi última carta, pero tengo mis motivos: conocí a alguien. La conocí al salvarla, estaba muriéndose, la salvé, la tuve un tiempo conmigo, nos conocimos y creo que hay química; hasta tiene 2 hijas que me recuerdan a ti. Pero no creas que te olvidé a ti o a los que quiero, ella ya sabe de ustedes, me apoya en esto; no puedo esperar por verte de nuevo. Lo sentí en los huesos, esto está por acabar. Sólo dame más tiempo, te aseguro que estaré de regreso antes de año nuevo. Espero que todos me entiendan y perdonen por dejarlos pero era lo necesario. Te amo, Chao._

 _Atte. Tu querido ZHY_

 _PD. ¿Te casaste? Dime que no. No soportaría que mi Cassy se case._

 _PD 2. JAJAJA que mi Cassy se case XD._

 **Fin de la carta**

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** El hábitat del Ultrominus Rex es del tamaño de la arena de batalla en "Los Juegos del Hambre".**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿A qué se refiere Fred con la verdad de Zino?**

 **¿Qué planea Control Maestro?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: capítulo 9: Sunfire**


	9. Capítulo 9: Sunfire

**Contestando reviews:**

 **ZafiroKristalino.** Bueno si supieras lo que hizo Mondavarious ni tú lo harías, si se volvió malo deberás seguir leyendo para saberlo. Ya sabes cómo es Jameson. Ya actualicé.

 **3briisy07.** Gracias por eso, bueno que tardes en comentar se perdona si lo haces tarde o temprano. Que bueno que te gustó tanto este como mi especial de Halloween.

 **GArts.** Si lo de Taejo es de Manual de Sobrevivencia Escolar de Ned. No me enseñaron eso en la prepa. El villano sabrás quién es en este cap. Ok, tienes mi permiso de usar a los Dino-bots. Gracias por dejarme estar en tu fic, ya lo leí.

 **Joan.** Gracias por seguir mi historia. El Ultrominus Rex no es como Ultrón, es un esbirro que sigue al real villano. Jameson el único héroe que respeta es al Capitán América y en mi fic los únicos que respeta son los Grandes Héroes anteriores. Mmm… ¿Zino Hamada y Horuko Hashimoto mie Bros de la 1ra generación? Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú.

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka.** Bueno eso pasará aquí.

 **Missmarvel2000.** Si, veo Una Familia de 10. Lo de Tadashi… lee el cap.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** Sunfire

Unas horas atrás Taejo iba caminando directo a su departamento.

"Jamás trabajé tan duro en mi vida, pero lo vale" -dijo viendo el fajo de billetes- "3100 yenes, sólo debo conseguir 6900 yenes más y lo habré logrado, tranquila Relena, tu hermano no te dejará morir" -guardó el dinero pero al llegar a su departamento vio sus cosas afuera- "¿Pero qué?" -vio una hoja en la puerta que decía desalojo y la tomó- "¿Rentas atrasadas? ¡Maldita sea!" -suspiró- "debo estar muy desesperado, además ella me quiere mucho" -llamó al teléfono

 **-25min después**

Una camioneta se estacionaba frente a una casa, era la casa del padre de Taejo, y la camioneta era del mismo.

"Te desalojaron de tu departamento" -dijo un tanto frío a su hijo que iba a su lado- "te desalojaron"

"Ya papá no me vengas con un reclamo, tener que volver aquí ya es un castigo"

"¿Qué problema tienes con Sasha?"

"El problema es que empezaste a salir con ella sin decirme, le pediste su mano sin decirme, ¿No tenías valor para decirme que andabas saliendo con una mujer y que te ibas a casar con ella? Siento que no confías en mí"

"... Lo siento, es que… no soy de acero hijo, y no pensé cómo reaccionarías" -dijo Hashimoto- "Taejo, sé que no te agrada Sasha, pero a ambos los une Relena, por ella podrías intentar conocerla"

Taejo suspiró- "está bien pa, lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada" -bajan del auto

Al llegar Taejo fue recibido por sus hermanas.

"TAEJO" -ambas lo abrazaron

"Pensé que no volverías a esta casa" -dijo Hana

"Si, mucha gente piensa muchas cosas" -dijo Taejo

"Taejo" -lo llamó Relena

"Pastelito, te ves adorable con tu pijama" -Relena usaba ropa para salir solo en ciertos momentos, el resto del tiempo usaba una pijama, ahora usaba una amarilla con caramelos- "que digo, te ves adorable siempre" -la abraza

Llega Sasha.

"Miren quién llegó" -dijo al verlo- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo desalojaron, se vino a vivir aquí" -dijo Hashimoto

"JAJAJA, ay que divertido, yo no aprobé esto"

"Esta casa no está a tu nombre, está a nombre de Sato Hashimoto, mi padre" -dijo Taejo- "y si no te gusta puedes tomar tus cosas y largarte"

"YA ESTENSE LOS 2" -gritó Hashimoto asustando a todos- "Taejo ella es tu madrastra, y Sasha él es mi hijo, tu hijastro, quiero que se lleven bien, es mi última palabra" -ambos desviaron miradas- "ahora dense la mano en señal de paz" -ambos hacen un puchero y se dan la mano- "así se hace, ahora vamos a almorzar, como una familia"

"Taejo siéntate a mi lado" -pidió Relena

"Siempre pastelito, adelántense las chicas, quiero hablar con papá" -las 3 se fueron al comedor

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Pues hice un trabajo para un millonario, limpié su salón de fiestas, mira esto" -mostró el dinero

"¿3100 yenes? Hijo esto es un avance" -tomó el dinero

"Espero que ese hombre quiera más trabajo"

"¿Y quién es?"

"Pues…" -iba a decirlo, pero si su padre le oculta cosas de su madre, y si el Sr. Lee la conoció, es probable que no quiera que se le acerque- "Alistair Krei"

"Ah vaya, bueno a comer" -y así se fueron a comer

 **-Actualmente en la noche**

El equipo se había reunido a escondidas de tía Cass, Pym y el Sr. Lee. Estaban Hiro, GoGo, Tadashi, Honey y Wasabi. Ni Fred ni Abigail estaban porque el día anterior él la invitó esa noche a cenar.

"No estoy muy convencido, no sé si debamos ¿Debemos? No sé si debamos" -dijo Tadashi muy nervioso

"Iremos y punto, además tía Cass cree que iremos a casa de Wasabi" -dijo GoGo, si recuerdan el cap. "Bajo el mismo techo" tía Cass les dijo a las chicas que podían decirle así

"No lo sé, si me he escapado, pero nunca mintiéndole a tía Cass"

"Yo si, una vez" -dijo Hiro- "Baymax salió a buscar mis otros micro-bots, yo salí, le dije a tía Cass que iba a la universidad cuando en realidad iba por Baymax"

"¿Cuándo van a llegar?" -preguntó Honey, en eso llegan Luke con su madre

"Lamentamos la tardanza mi auto se quedó sin batería" -dijo Lynda Skywalker

"Descuide, Wasabi nos llevará" -dijo Hiro

Wasabi los guió a su camioneta, tuvo que comprar otra después de que la que tenía cayó en el fondo del mar después de ser perseguido por Yokai, en esta cabían más personas. Todos subieron y Wasabi los llevó al Mundo Jurásico el cual se encontraba cerrado. Hiro devolvió la llamada que le hizo Mondavarious hace unos minutos.

"¿Hola Sr. Mondavarious…? Ya estamos aquí… la entrada está cerrada… gracias" -Hiro colgó y después la puerta se abrió

El monoriel estaba encendido y lo abordaron rumbo a la torre de operaciones que es donde los citó Mondavarious.

"¿Que ese hombre no tiene una casa o un departamento? ¿Acaso vive aquí?" -preguntó Tadashi incrédulo

"Tal vez es para evadir impuestos" -dijo Hiro

"Como sea sólo nos invitó a cenar" -dijo GoGo

Cuando llegaron a la torre fueron recibidos por Mondavarious.

"Justo las personas que quería ver" -dijo viéndolos, pero…- "¿Y Fred Lee y Abigail Callaghan?"

"Una cita" -dijo Hiro y todos menos Tadashi lo vieron sorprendidos- "así es, a Fred le gusta Abigail"

"Eso yo ya lo sabía" -dijo Tadashi- "y a Abigail le gusta Fred"

"Bueno bien por ambos, pero pasen están en su casa" -dijo Mondavarious

El grupo entró a la torre donde vieron a un grupo de robots trabajando en computadoras viendo el estado del parque.

"Wow" -Tadashi se puso en medio del lugar- "miren esto, radares, número de visitas, localización de cada Dino-bot, días en que duró abierto el parque… ESE ROBOT ESTÁ JUGANDO CENTIPIEDE" -señaló a su derecha sin voltear- "creyó que no lo vimos"

"¿Les gusta? Esta torre es lo que mantiene el parque bajo control, operando con los más sofisticados robots" -dijo Mondavarious

"En casa tenemos un robot, indomable, enfermero, sé que va a salvar muchas vidas"

"Oh vaya, ¿Y funciona?" -Tadashi asiente- "¿Cuánto te ofrecería por él?"

"Lo siento, pero no está a la venta, él es nuestro"

"Comprendo, ¿Y cuánto te ofrecería para que construyas 1 igual?"

"Déjeme pensarlo señor"

"Bueno nuestra reunión es en la cima vamos no tenemos toda la noche"

Todos subieron al elevador, Mondavarious presionó el botón y el elevador empezó a subir, 1 de los robots esperó a que se fueran, cuando se cercioró, presionó un botón de su computadora y regresó a jugar Centipiede. Cuando llegaron a la cima de la torre vieron el piso, era un departamento de buen gusto.

"WOW" -dijeron todos

"Bienvenidos a mi casa, sé que les parecerá raro que viva aquí, pero evado impuestos"

"Vaya, yo tenía razón" -dijo Hiro

"La mesa está por allá" -usa su reloj- "mayordomo"

Llega un robot negro con un corbatín de moño.

"Aquí estoy señor"

"Yo creí que ese reloj sólo controlaba a los Dino-bots" -dijo Honey

"Controla a cada robot en este parque conectado a esta torre" -va con el mayordomo- "lleva a nuestros invitados al comedor y sirve la cena" -ordenó

"Si señor" -los guió a la mesa- "acomódense, la cena estará lista en un momento" -va con Hiro- "¿Qué gusta joven? Pida lo que sea"

"¿Lo que sea?" -el robot asiente- "pues no quiero sonar aprovechado pero me gustaría una de esas hamburguesas que sirven en los mercados, que tienen piña, hongos, trozos de tocino, jamón y salchichas"

"Como ordene" -hizo esa cosa que hace Wall-e cuando comprime basura y de su estómago sacó una hamburguesa con lo que pidió Hiro

"NO INVENTES" -Hiro se sorprendió como todos

"Mi mayordomo está programado para toda labor, y en la cocina, lo equipé con más de 2000 recetas, le dicen la orden, lo escanea, lo imprime y listo, como una impresora 3D de comida, mayordomo, por favor sírveme un plato de pasta con albóndigas"

Cada quien pidió lo suyo: Tadashi un submarino de pollo parmesano, Honey papas a la francesa, GoGo sushi, Wasabi un filete, Luke ensalada de papa y Lynda Skywalker sopa de fideos.

"Quiero pedir perdón por lo que pasaron el día de hoy, el propósito de este parque es entretener, enseñar de la era prehistórica a los niños, y me disculpo por lo que pasó con el Ultrominus Rex, era un prototipo, aún no estaba listo para dejarse ver, y casi hago que los maten, sobretodo a ti Hiro, y a tu amigo Fred, entiendo que tu tía esté muy enojada conmigo"

"Sr. Mondavarious no entiendo, ¿Qué pasó que mi tía, el Sr. Lee y el Dr. Pym no quieren ni verlo?" -preguntó Hiro

"Hiro… hay cosas que es mejor llevárselas a la tumba, esa es una de ellas, sin ofender pero no te incumbe, entiendo que ellos no quieran ni verme, pero espero que todo ande bien con ustedes"

"Tranquilo todo bien, además tiene a los Grandes Héroes por si surge otro problema"

"Gracias por eso, me llaman la atención estos nuevos héroes, cuando yo era joven hubo otro equipo de Grandes Héroes, eran fuertes y valientes, iniciaron mal su relación pero con el tiempo se volvieron un equipo unido"

"Yo también supe de ellos, pero se retiraron después de una misión hace casi 20 años que les costó a 1 de los suyos" -dijo Lynda Skywalker

"Bueno eso importa poco ahora, coman" -dijo Mondavarious

"Este parque se ve increíble"

"Muchas gracias, siempre fue el sueño de papá, abrir un parque con tema de dinosaurios con dinosaurios reales" -Mondavarious puso una mirada seria- "un sueño que le fue robado"

"No" -dijo Luke sin creerlo

"Si, los tontos de Universal Studios se robaron su idea e hicieron Jurasic Park, con todas sus ideas habló de todas: hacer el parque en otra isla, experimentar con la genética y traer dinosaurios a la vida y hasta la idea de jugar con los genes de los dinosaurios y crear híbridos" -agachó la mirada- "papá no logró su sueño, demandó a Universal Studios, pero la corte falló a favor de ellos; a mi padre se le arrebató todo, mi mamá le dio el divorcio y murió de tristeza, pero hace poco descubrí el robo, demandé a Universal Studios con el mismo caso y gané, se me dio una indemnización muy jugosa con la que pude abrir este parque con mis Dino-bots"

"Pues eso es bueno" -dijo Hiro

Habían terminado de comer.

"Bueno voy a revisar algunas cosas en mi laboratorio privado, no se vayan aún hay más. Pueden ver la televisión si quieren, les recomiendo 1ro encender el cable o solo verán cosas de adultos" -lo ven con cara de "WHAT?"- "¡Soy un hombre solitario no me juzguen!" -dijo Mondavarious entrando al elevador y yéndose

"Es un buen sujeto" -dijo Lynda Skywalker

"Si que lo es" -dijo Tadashi- "todavía no entiendo por qué mi tía, el Sr. Lee, el Dr. Pym y según mi tía los padres de Honey están molestos con él"

"Y que nos prohibieran verlo" -dijo Hiro

"Raro que viva en su parque, pero tiene todas las comodidades" -dijo GoGo levantándose de la mesa y paseando por la casa

"¿Puedo ver la televisión?" -pidió Luke a su madre

"Mmm ok anda" -Luke va a la sala- "los niños de ahora sólo piensan en ver televisión"

"Déjelo, siendo el niño más listo del mundo necesita divertirse" -dijo Hiro levantándose y paseando con la casa- "hey miren que bonitos adornos tiene el Sr. Mondavarious, un Moai" -señaló una estatuilla de un Moai- "hey miren una réplica de la Torre Eiffel, otra de la Torre Inclinada de Pisa, el Edificio Empire State, una foto suya en las Cataratas del Niágara, una réplica del Cristo Redentor de Río de Janeiro, una foto suya en el Estadio Maracaná en el mundial de Brasil, otra foto de él a punto de darse un clavado desde La Quebrada (la de Acapulco). Este hombre viajó por todo el mundo" -Hiro se dio la vuelta para caminar pero accidentalmente le pegó a la estatuilla del Moai- "¡Ah no!" -se agachó para atraparla pero la estatuilla no se cayó, se quedó inclinada, estaba sujeta a un mecanismo, se oyó un ruido y se abrió una ventanilla secreta de la pared cuadrada de 30cm, dentro había una Tablet- "vaya este hombre teme que le roben que guarda su Tablet dentro de la pared" -lo medita- "espera él vive en un parque con Dino-bots cuidando de él, dudo que puedan robarle aquí" -dijo y toma la Tablet

"Hiro devuelve eso" -dijo Tadashi tomando sus bastones y poniéndose de pie para ver desde la ventana

"Sólo quiero ver por qué tanto drama" -dijo Hiro

watch?list=PL445E28DA2A053BCC&v=n3FVTDSXENQ. Que inicie desde el 1:15.

Hiro quitó el bloqueo de pantalla y vio en la tablet los muchos proyectos de Mondavarious.

"Wow, este hombre tiene muchas cosas por delante en este parque, ya veo por qué el drama" -dijo Hiro- "está en pasos su plan" -los muestra- "paso 1: la construcción. Consta en buscar y comprar una propiedad para iniciar la construcción del parque temático y vaya que bien elaborado lo tuvo"

"Hiro hazle caso a tu hermano, devuelve eso" -le pidió GoGo

"En 1min, paso 2: la operación. Consta en conectar a todo robot mediante un sistema operativo llamado CM"

"¿CM?" -Tadashi se sorprendió- "me suena"

"Paso 3: el Ultrominus Rex. Consta en crear una atracción única, un híbrido de dinosaurio que tenga lo mejor de cada dinosaurio"

"Eso ya lo hizo y no salió muy bien" -dijo Honey recordando lo del Ultrominus Rex

"Paso 3: la inauguración. Consta en invitar a algunos ciudadanos a ver el parque"

"Eso también ya lo hizo" -dijo Luke mientras veía la tele

"Paso 4: la conexión mundial" -ese llamó la atención de Hiro- "consta en convencer a las personas que trabajan en la internet cuya base de operación está aquí en San Fransokyo a conectarse y dar a conocer su parque a todo el mundo"

"Dudo que lo convenzan" -dijo Lynda Skywalker

"Paso 6:... ¿El control maestro?"

"¿Control maestro?" -eso llamó la atención de Lynda Skywalker y todos menos Luke se agruparon

"Miren esto, Mondavarious tiene planes, no planea conectarse por su parque, planea algo grande, planea tener el control del internet"

"¡¿El control del internet?!" -dijeron todos sorprendidos, eso llamó la atención de Luke pero siguió en la televisión

"Imaginen lo que haría teniendo el control de la internet, lo que haría la gente por recuperarla"

"Sin internet las muchas corporaciones dejarían de funcionar, irían a la quiebra, sería un caos" -dijo Wasabi

"También controlaría toda máquina que tenga internet, entraría a los sistemas y los hackearía, robaría dinero desde la computadora, conseguiría la información que quiera desde perfiles y sitios web" -dijo Tadashi

"Pero ahora que lo sabemos no lo dejaremos ir tan fácil" -dijo Hiro

Oyeron el elevador, Hiro se alteró y regresó la tablet a su escondite y lo cerró. Mondavarious entró y notó el cuadro cerrarse.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?" -preguntó sonando un poco serio

"Nada aquí nomás" -dijo Hiro rezando porque no se diera cuenta

Mondavarious sonrió.

"Je, ¿Saben algo amigos? Muchos además que Spilberg han intentado quitarme mis ideas, ¿Y les digo que fue de ellos? Sólo les diré que no volverán a molestar"

Todos ya se estaban asustando.

"Bueno" -Lynda vio su reloj- "oh por Dios miren la hora Luke debemos irnos ya"

"Pero todavía no sirven el postre"

"El niño tiene razón todavía no lo sirven; mi robot mayordomo tiene una receta exquisita de pastel de tierra y de compartirse" -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- "quédense… yo incisto" *****

"Señor" -lo llamó el mayordomo

Mondavarious se le acercó- "ahora no, atiendo a los invitados" -voltea a verlos y ya no los ve

Mondavarious abre el cuadro secreto de su pared, saca su tablet y al verlo ve su proyecto.

"Ay no" -se espantó

Los chicos salen de la torre y van al monorriel para salir del parque.

"Hay que avisar esto a la policía pero discreto no querremos que tía Cass o el Dr. Pym sepan que vinimos aquí" -dijo Hiro sentado en una silla del monorriel

"¡Hecho!" -dijeron todos

Pero el monorriel se detuvo.

"¿Pero qué?" -dijo Wasabi confundido y el monorriel empezó a retroceder- "está retrocediendo no debería retroceder"

Hiro vio atrás y vio a Mondavarious al final de la vía.

"Chicos, hay que salir de aquí, AHORA" -gritó Hiro

Abrieron la puerta del monorriel para salir.

"Hay que correr" -dijo Honey

"Oigan les recuerdo que no puedo correr mucho así" -dijo Tadashi mostrando los cabestrillos de sus piernas

"Aaaahhh Wasabi llévalo" -pidió Hiro

Wasabi cargó a Tadashi como costal de papas y salieron del monorriel en movimiento para empezar a correr. Mondavarious vio eso.

Habló por su reloj- "¿Terminaron de arreglar a la legión de hierro?" -preguntó a sus ingenieros

"Negativo señor" -dijo 1 de ellos por el comunicador

Mondavarious suspiró- "... ok… quiero que abras las jaulas 10, 4 y 7" -ordenó

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué señor?"

"No, sólo hazlo y rápido" -ordenó

"¡Sin el monorriel nos tomará como 1hr llegar a la salida si mantenemos el paso!" -gritó Hiro

"¡HECHO!" -gritaron todos

Tadashi como era cargado veía atrás para cerciorarse de que no los siguieran, pero un ruido en el cielo llamó su atención, pero como era de noche no lo notaba bien, tenía una aplicación en su teléfono que convertía su cámara en una lente de visión nocturna; sacó su celular, prendió la aplicación y fijó la lente. Al ver bien lo que era se espantó.

"¡Ah chicos!"

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" -preguntó Honey corriendo

"¡... PTERODÁCTILOS!" -gritó Tadashi

Pusieron la vista en el cielo y vieron a los Dino-bots Pterodáctilos de Mondavarious volando en formación hacia ellos

"¡Acción evasiva!" -gritó Hiro

Los Pterodáctilos iban a atraparlos con sus patas pero a duras penas lograron evadirlos.

"¡¿Mandó a sus Dino-bots por nosotros?! ¡Eso es ir lejos!" -gritó GoGo

Vieron bien, Mondavarious iba montado en 1 de ellos.

"Atrápenlos que no escapen" -ordenó por su reloj

"¡Quiere asesinarnos!" -gritó Wasabi y voltea a verlo- "¡¿Por qué quiere asesinarnos?!"

"¡Oye Wasabi no exageres que haga esto no quiere decir que quiere asesinarnos!" -gritó Honey

Tadashi ve llegar a otros dinosaurios a medio kilómetro.

"¡RAPTORES!" -gritó

"¡QUIERE ASESINARNOS!" -gritó Honey

"¡ES COMO LO DIJO FRED, ES EL CLÁSICO VILLANO, SABEMOS DEMASIADO, TENÍA QUE VER ESA TONTA TABLET!" -gritó Hiro- "¡No tengo mi reloj, ¿Alguno?"

"¡No!" -gritaron sus amigos

"¡¿Qué tienen que ver sus relojes?!" -preguntó Tadashi

"¡Luego te explico!" -Hiro sacó su teléfono

"¡¿A quién vas a hablarle?!"

"¡Le voy a hablar a D.A.R.T!"

"¡¿Quién es D.A.R.T?!"

"¡D.A.R.T ESTAMOS EN CRISIS VEN AL MUNDO JURÁSICO RÁPIDO Y TRAE NUESTROS RELOJES!" -gritó y colgó

"¡Explíquenme lo que pasa!" -gritó Tadashi

"¡Ok te diremos! ¡¿Recuerdas el día de la presa hidroeléctrica que según fuimos a comprar?! ¡¿O cuando Hiro y GoGo fueron a tomar fotos del auto sin frenos con la señora y el bebé?! ¡¿O el día del avión militar que casi se estrella?!" -dijo Honey- "¡Pues…!"

No siguió porque Ankylosaurios bloquearon su camino, los Raptores los rodearon y los Pterodáctilos aterrizaron; Mondavarious se bajó de 1 y se puso frente a ellos.

"Saben hay cosas que no tolero, una de ellas es a los metiches" -dijo

"¿Emile qué nos vas a hacer?" -preguntó Lynda preocupada

"Lo siento, no es personal, pero saben mucho y no puedo arriesgarme a que anden de chismosos" -dijo Mondavarious

"Prometemos no decir nada lo juramos" -dijo Tadashi el cual Wasabi lo había dejado en el suelo

"Como me gustaría creerles" -dijo Mondavarious asustándolos- "lo lamento mis amigos enserio" -acercó su reloj a su boca- "... mátenlos"

Los chicos se asustaron al oír esa última palabra, los Dino-bots raptores se acercaban amenazadoramente, pero una luz la interrumpió, era D.A.R.T que volaba sobre ellos.

"Es D.A.R.T" -dijo Hiro quitándose su mochila

"¿Y ese drone?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Yo lo construí" -dijo Hiro- "au" -de la mochila sale Baymax

"Hola… yo soy Baymax… tu asistente médico personal"

"¿Baymax?"

Hiro sacó su celular- "D.A.R.T despliega la armadura de Baymax y danos los relojes" -ordenó

D.A.R.T liberó las piezas de la armadura de Baymax colocándosela al robot pieza por pieza.

"¿Baymax?" -dijo Tadashi sorprendido de lo que veía

Otra pieza salió de D.A.R.T, era una caja, Hiro la abrió y de esta sacó los relojes y se los dio a sus amigos, se los pusieron, activaron la aplicación de sus armaduras.

"¡Activación!" -gritaron con los brazos extendidos poniéndose las armaduras

"¡¿Chicos?!" -Tadashi seguía sorprendido, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba- "¡Ustedes, ustedes…!"

"Si, somos los Grandes Héroes" -dijo Honey- "eso era lo que iba a decirte"

"Ustedes son los Grandes Héroes, ¿Saben? Ya tenía mis sospechas, pero esperaba que ustedes me lo dijeran" -dijo Tadashi

"Lo sabemos, pero esperábamos el momento perfecto para decirte y no, no nos referíamos aún momento como este" -dijo Honey

"Vaya, ustedes son los Grandes Héroes actuales, la verdad no me sorprende, a mi computadora no se le escapa nada la próxima vez que se hagan los héroes no lleven sus celulares o lo que tengan que los identifiquen" -dijo Mondavarious

"No dejaremos que mates a la señora, o a su hijo ni a mi hermano" -dijo Hiro desplegando sus látigos láser

"El Gran Héroe Whiplash, el líder según los fans y las noticias" -dijo ve a los otros- "adivinaré" -los va señalando- "Adrenaline (GoGo), Saber (Wasabi), Sweet Boom (Honey) y Rob-Buster (Baymax), ¿Dónde está Fredzilla (Fred)?"

"Está en una cita" -dijo Honey

"Bueno él no sabe nada de esto y será mejor que no lo sepa" -dijo Mondavarious- "mátenlos" -ordenó

"Baymax cañón explosivo" -ordenó Hiro

Baymax cambio el láser de su cañón del brazo de láser reductor a láser explosivo.

"Destruye a los Dino-bots ahora" -ordenó Hiro

Los Dino-bots Raptores se lanzaron a atacar, pero Baymax empezó a dispararles con el cañón láser destruyendo a cada robot que golpeaba.

"Pterodáctilos destruyan a ese robot" -ordenó Mondavarious

Los Pterodáctilos al zaron vuelo para atacar a Baymax.

"Honey, ¿Recuerdas tu proyecto de fragilización del metal?" -preguntó Tadashi

Honey captó el mensaje.

"Ah claro sí" -empezó a teclear los botones de su bolso de químicos- "unas gotas de ácido perclórico, una pizca de cobalto, un rastro de peróxido de hidrógeno, sobrecalentado a 500° Kelvin y…" -recarga su arma con 5 esferas

"Honey son 5, dale a 4 tengo un plan" -pidió Hiro

Honey hizo caso y disparó a 4 Pterodáctilos volviéndolos rosados.

"Lo que sea que hagas hazlo ya" -dijo Honey

Hiro sacó su patineta voladora y voló con los Pterodáctilos; desplegó sus látigos láser y con ellos atrapó a 1.

"Miren esto" -dijo Hiro

Hiro empezó a girar sobre su propio eje haciendo girar al Pterodáctilo también, con agilidad y buen movimiento golpeó a 1 de los Pterodáctilos rosados convirtiéndolo en humo rosa, luego a otro, después a otro y le dio al último.

"WASABI" -Hiro arrojó el Pterodáctilo a su amigo pelo afro

Wasabi captó el mensaje y activando una espada láser partió al Dino-bot a la mitad. Algunos Raptores fueron por Wasabi y este empezó a mover sus espadas como loco.

"WOO NAVAJAS VERDES DE FURIA" -dejó bien rebanados a todos

"Aborden a Baymax antes de que vengan más" -dijo Hiro

Lynda, Luke, Tadashi, Wasabi y Honey abordaron a Baymax.

"¡Vámonos ya!"

Baymax, Hiro y GoGo alzaron vuelo.

"No puedo dejar que escapen, ingenieros" -los llamó por su reloj- "abran la jaula 13"

En lo que iban volando.

"Ustedes son los Grandes Héroes, los que impidieron a Callaghan eliminar a Krei" -dijo Tadashi

"Si somos nosotros" -dijo Honey

"La verdad no me sorprende tanto, 1 de ellos tenía espadas láser como el plasma láser de Wasabi, otra tenía discos magnéticos como la bicicleta de GoGo, otra tenía esferas químicas y curiosamente no hay otra que sepa de química que mi Honey, otro tenía látigos láser como los que inventó Hiro, otro era un lagarto escupe fuego llamado Fredzilla, y ese es el apodo que le puse a Fred cuando éramos niños, eso me hizo deducir que Rob-Buster era Baymax" -dijo Tadashi- "se han arriesgado a muchas cosas, pudieron haber muerto, ¿No les preocupa sus vidas?"

"Tadashi esta ciudad necesita de nosotros, e inicié el equipo pensando en ti, dijiste que querías ayudar a los demás" -dijo Hiro

"Ser doctor a eso me refería"

"Hermano si lo que tratas de hacer es convencernos de renunciar no vas a lograrlo, una cosa más no le digas a tía Cass lo que hacemos y…" -Hiro dejó de hablar por oír que los seguían

Todos dieron vuelta y vieron una parvada de Dimorphodones siguiéndolos.

"¡Dimorphodones!" -gritó Luke

"Vaya ese hombre no se rinde" -dijo Wasabi

"Wasabi y Honey protejan a Luke, a su madre y a Dashi, GoGo y yo nos encargaremos de que no se acerque a ustedes" -dijo Hiro y fueron por ellos

"Necesitaremos más ayuda" -dijo Tadashi y saca su celular

 **-En un restaurante italiano**

Fred y Abigail reían juntos.

"Y entonces el granjero que llegaba a su con fruta en un balde oyó risas femeninas y encontró 2 chicas desnudas bañándose en el lago, ellas lo ven y meten todo el cuerpo al agua menos la cabeza y una dijo "no saldremos hasta que se vaya", el hombre lo pensó y dijo "no vine a verlas" ahí alza el balde "sólo vine a alimentar a los cocodrilos"" -contó Fred y ambos rieron

"JAJAJA ya entendí, él las quería ver y dijo lo de los cocodrilos para que ellas salieran" -rió Abigail

"Oye, te extrañé mucho, enserio, cuando tu padre dijo que te fuiste me sentí muy mal, luego de saber el cómo te fuiste fue un golpe muy fuerte" -dijo Fred- "cuando Hiro regresó contigo me sentí feliz de que volvieras"

"Gracias Freddy, y tranquilo, ya no me iré a ningún lado" -dijo Abigail sonrojada por lo que dijo el rubio

"Gracias por eso, y escucha… lamento haber metido a tu padre a la cárcel, pero no podíamos dejar que matara a Krei"

Abigail suspiró- "es cierto que papá lo que hizo estuvo mal, no es tu culpa, pero me importa que él esté bien" -dijo

Ambos se sonrieron, pero el destino interrumpió, o en este caso el celular de Fred.

"Maldición" -ve el celular y ve el nombre de Tadashi en el identificador de llamadas- "es Dashi" -contesta- "más vale que sea de vida o muerte"

La pantalla se divide en 2.

"¡Estamos en el Mundo Jurásico Emile Mondavarious quiere matarnos envió a sus Dino-bots a cazarnos y ya sé que ustedes son los Grandes Héroes!"

Fred abrió como plato los ojos.

"Ok eso si es de vida o muerte" -Fred colgó y la pantalla volvió a la normalidad- "¡Camarero la cuenta!"

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó Abigail

El camarero llegó con la cuenta, Fred la pagó y ambos salieron del restaurante.

"Los chicos están en el parque de Mondavarious y quiere matarlos y Tadashi ya sabe nuestro secreto" -Fred puso ambas manos en los hombros de la castaña- "lamento irme pero…"

"Ya tranquilo, lo entiendo es tu deber" -dijo ella

Fred besa su mejilla- "te lo compensaré" -Fred se puso su iWatch

"Acábalos Fredzilla"

Fred corrió a un callejón, activó su traje de Fredzilla, saltó a un muro, corrió por este y se fue saltando por los techos mientras Abigail lo veía sonriente.

 **-En el parque**

Hiro y GoGo estaban peleando con los Dimorphodones, GoGo los aturdía con sus discos magnéticos, lo suficiente para que Hiro los lazara y los golpeara con otros destruyéndolos, los que se acercaban Honey les disparaba con fragilizador de metal y Wasabi con sus sables láser los hacía polvo.

"¡Son demasiados!" -gritó Hiro

"¡Tranquilo ya casi llegamos!" -gritó GoGo lanzando sus discos

"¡Tomem fragilizador de metal!" -gritó Honey disparándoles y haciéndolos rosados

De repente unas bolas de fuego los hicieron explotar.

"¡¿De dónde vino eso?!" -preguntó Tadashi

"¡De este galán!" -gritó Fred apareciendo y de un salto subió en Baymax

"¡Fred si viniste!"

"¡Sabes que estoy para mis amigos!" -dijo y disparó varias bolas de fuego que hacían explotar a los Dino-bots que pasaban cerca de ellos

Hiro y GoGo dejaron de pelear y se unieron en el escape.

"¡Recuerden lo que dijo Mondavarious! ¡Ellos no pueden salir del parque o se apagan!" -gritó Hiro- "¡Solo debemos salir del parque y habremos escapado!"

"¡Pues ya casi salimos!" -dijo Fred viendo que estaban a 25m de la salida

"¡Ya casi, vamos a lograrlo!" -gritó Luke

Lograron salir, los Dimorphodones se detuvieron y regresaron.

"¡JAJA LO HICIMOS!" -gritó Fred de alegría mientras iban volando- "¡Vayamos a mi casa!"

Todos se fueron a la casa de Fred mientras eran vistos por Mondavarious quien tenía una mirada que mostraba ira y susto a la vez y se regresó a la torre.

 **-En la casa de Fred**

Apenas llegaban a la casa de Fred, aterrizaron y desactivaron sus trajes.

"Woo, poquito más y no la contábamos" -dijo Wasabi tirándose en el sofá

"Chicos fue muy peligroso lo que hicieron, pudieron haber muerto" -dijo Tadashi sentándose en el sillón (para los que crean que sillón y sofá son lo mismo, NO, son 2 cosas diferentes: un sofá es un asiento acolchonado para una persona y un sofá es para 2 o más)- "deben retirarse antes de que sea tarde"

"Tadashi no podemos, esta ciudad necesita de nosotros, imagina lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera encontrado la guarida de Callaghan, Alistair Krei hubiera muerto" -dijo Hiro- "hermano por favor, te pedimos que lo entiendas"

Tadashi podría seguir, pero conociendo a su hermano no ganaría la discusión.

"Ok, lo entiendo… pero prometan algo… prometan que no dejarán que nada les pase"

"De acuerdo, lo prometemos" -dijo Honey sentándose en sus piernas y lo abraza

De repente llega el Dr. Pym.

"¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?"

"¡Dr. Pym!" -Hiro se sorprendió y se sentó en el sofá- "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¿No te acuerdas que Stan nos dejó vivir aquí a mi hija, mi yerno y a mi?" -respondió el Dr. Pym- "¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

"Ay doc no se imagina lo que pasamos esta última hora" -dijo GoGo sentándose junto a Hiro y del cansancio se dejó caer a él con su espalda en las piernas de Hiro y él la abrazó

"¡Heathcliff!" -llamó y apareció el mayordomo- "traenos café y chocolate para el pequeño por favor"

"Como guste Sr. Pym" -dijo el mayordomo con su tono serio de siempre y se retiró

 **-5min después**

Ya todos tenían una tasa.

"Pueden confiar en mí chicos, digan lo que pasa" -dijo el Dr. Pym

"No sé si lo entienda Dr. Pym" -dijo Tadashi

"Tranquilo hermano él ya sabe la verdad" -dijo Hiro

"¿Cuántos saben la verdad?" -preguntó Tadashi

"El Sr. Lee, el profesor Callaghan, Alistair Krei, Abigail, Heathcliff, el Dr. Pym, Hope, Scott y tú, Luke, la Sra. Skywalker y Emile Mondavarious lo saben ahora" -dijo Hiro

"Un momento, ¿Cómo es que Emile lo sabe ahora?" -preguntó el Dr. Pym

"Verá, él nos invitó a cenar para compensar lo del Ultrominus Rex, pero descubrimos algo, planea apoderarse del internet, cuando nos descubrió mandó a sus Dino-bots a intentar matarnos, pero logramos escapar, creo que planea algo grande como para querer matarnos" -explicó Hiro

"Emile, ya sabía que ese hombre no se redimiría" -dijo el Dr. Pym

"Dr. Pym, queremos saber, ¿Qué pasó con Mondavarious que ni tú ni el Sr. Lee ni tía Cass le quieren dirigir la palabra?" -preguntó Honey

"Chicos todo a su tiempo, 1ro necesitamos más piezas del rompecabezas" -dijo el Dr. Pym tomando de su café- "en la mañana le diré a Stan, tranquilos a Cass no le diré nada"

"Gracias" -dijo Hiro terminando su café

"Por cierto Fred, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" -preguntó el Dr. Pym

"Tuve que acabarla antes de tiempo para ir a ayudar a los chicos" -dijo Fred

"¿Estabas en tu cita? Oye pudiste decirlo no te hubiera pedido ir" -se disculpó Tadashi

"Tranquilo no pasa nada, ya tendré otra cita" -dijo Fred y bosteza- "tengo sueño"

"Vayan a dormir, llamaré a Cass y le diré que pasarán la noche aquí" -dijo el Dr. Pym y se fue

"Bueno vamos a dormir" -dijo Hiro y todos fueron a cuartos de huéspedes

 **-En el parque**

Mondavarious estaba tan preocupado, estaba hablando con la computadora, Control Maestro.

"¿Cómo se te pudieron escapar?" -lo reprendió Control Maestro

"Lo lamento señor, no pude atraparlos, ahora de seguro irán con la policía" -dijo Mondavarious

"Escucha sólo debes evitar que el plan que llevamos haciendo por años se arruine" -dijo Control Maestro

"Pero no puedo hacer nada afuera, mis Dino-bots no pueden salir del parque y el tonto de Stan se quedó con mi traje"

"Pues si no puedes eliminarlos… entonces págale a alguien para que lo haga" -dijo Control Maestro

"¿A quién podría pagarle?"

"Te responderé con otra pregunta, ¿Recuerdas a… Horuko Yamanaka?"

Emile se sorprendió de oír ese nombre.

"Como olvidarla" -frunció el ceño- "la 1ra ser humana que logró controlar el fuego, la mujer de la que me enamoré, pero me rechazó y se casó con el imbécil de Hashimoto" -golpeó una mesa de metal y se quejó del dolor- "¿Por qué me la recuerdas?"

"¿Recuerdas que tuvo gemelos con Hashimoto?"

"Si ya sé, Taejo y Hana"

"Pues entré a la página de la Universidad de San Fransokyo y encontré a Taejo Hashimoto en los registros de becas, no lo aceptaron por cierto"

"¿Puedes ir al grano?"

"Pues inventó un guante de piroquinesis, quiso controlar el fuego como su madre pero no lo logró, su invento lo hizo con materiales simples, él puede ayudarnos"

"¿Tú crees? Pero no sé nada de él"

"Este es su correo electrónico tú haz el resto" -se lo envió

"Gracias, ya me voy" -Mondavarious tomó el elevador y fue a su casa

 **-En la casa de Taejo**

Taejo estaba llevando a Relena a su cuarto.

"Gracias por llevarme, no era necesario" -dijo Relena

"Oye eres mi hermanita y ahora viviré contigo, quiero pasar el tiempo que no pude pasar contigo" -dijo Taejo

Llegaron al cuarto de Relena, en su cama estaba el oso que Taejo le regaló en su cumpleaños, cuando estaban al lado de su cama Taejo la cargo y la acostó.

"Listo" -Taejo seguido dobló la silla de su hermanita, la guardó en su armario y luego la arropó- "buenas noches pastelito" -besó su mejilla, apagó la luz e iba a irse

"Taejo espera" -lo detuvo- "¿Podrías quedarte un rato? Sólo hasta que me duerma, es que la oscuridad me da miedo"

Taejo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa- "ay estos niños de ahora, ok" -accedió y se acostó a su lado

Relena abrazó a Taejo.

"Te quiero"

"Yo a ti también" -acarició su cabeza

Minutos después Relena se quedó dormida, Taejo ya iba a levantarse cuando recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido.

"Necesito tu ayuda, ¿Quieres ganar mucho dinero? Veme en la entrada del Mundo Jurásico, atte. Emile Mondavarious" -decía el mensaje

Taejo podría haber borrado el mensaje, pero necesitaba el dinero desesperadamente; se levantó con cuidado esperando no despertar a Relena, salió de su cuarto, luego de la casa, sacó su moto y se fue rumbo al Mundo Jurásico.

 **-30min después**

Fue un largo viaje, pero Taejo ya estaba en la entrada del Mundo Jurásico y como decía el mensaje Mondavarious estaba en la entrada esperándolo.

"¿Usted es Emile Mondavarious?" -preguntó Taejo

"Adivinaste jovencito, tú debes ser Taejo Hashimoto"

"Si soy yo, pero me extraña algo"

"Ya sé, te preguntarás cómo es que tengo tu correo electrónico" -dijo Mondavarious- "pues tengo influencia en la Universidad de San Fransokyo, sólo te encontré en los registros"

"Ni me recuerde esa escuela que intenté entrar y rechazaron mi invento"

"Ya sé, un guante que te permitía controlar el fuego, pero pasa, vamos a mi hogar"

"¿Vive en su parque?"

"No eres el 1ro que me lo pregunta, vente puedes traer la moto"

Ambos entraron al parque y después de un largo viaje en Monorriel llegaron a la torre de operación y luego en elevador llegaron a donde vivía Mondavarious.

Taejo chifló- "bonito lugar" -dijo

"Gracias me halagas, toma asiento MAYORDOMO" -lo llamó y apareció- "sírvenos café a los 2"

"Si señor" -dijo y se retiró

Cuando do el robot les sirvió el café empezaron a hablar.

"Usted me tiene un trabajo y me promete una buena paga"

"Pues si no fuera así no te hubiera pedido venir muchacho" -dijo Mondavarious- "te soy sincero tu proyecto era bueno, no entiendo el por qué lo rechazaron"

"Bueno ellos temían que le volara la cabeza a alguien, casi se la vuelo a mi ex novia (GoGo)" -dijo Taejo tomando de su café- "¿Y para qué me llamó?"

"Pues saqué una copia de tu proyecto y es bueno y buen nombre el que le pusiste" -le pasó la carpeta

Taejo la abrió y enserio era una copia de su proyecto, se llamaba "Sunfire", proyecto Sunfire.

"Lo que quiero de ti es un favor muy grande, tengo un problema, los Grandes Héroes" -dijo Mondavarious

"¿Los Grandes Héroes? ¿Qué problema puedes tener con ellos?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, ellos planean deshacerse de mi, creen que este parque puede ser un peligro como Jurasic Park" -mintió

"Ajá, ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?"

"Quiero que te deshagas de ellos"

"¡¿YO?!"

"Espera mejor, traelos ante mi, ahora que lo pienso deshacerse de ellos no es buena opción sólo traemelos aquí, yo hablaré con ellos pero no vendrían ni aunque les rogara"

"Pero no entiendo qué quiere que haga"

"Tú los vas a hacer aparecer, peleas con ellos, los vences y me los traes"

"Pero ellos tienen sofisticadas armas yo ne"

"Por eso te ayudaré a hacer realidad esto" -señaló la carpeta- "ya vi tu error, usaste un imán de refrigerador cuando DEBISTE usar esto" -abrió un maletín mostrando una media ruedita de luz naranja como el reactor del pecho de Iron Man

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Esto es un electromagneto, alimentado con la miniatura de un reactor arc"

"¿Un reactor arc? ¿La fuente de energía autosustentable de Stark Industries?"

"Si, me vendió 1 y yo lo remodifiqué, ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harás?"

En otro momento Taejo pudo decir que no, pero necesitaba el dinero desesperadamente.

"Ok, lo haré"

"Muy bien ahora…"

"Hey espera" -Taejo lo interrumpió- "no creas que lo haré por una cantidad cualquiera, mi precio es alto"

"Dinero es lo que me sobra, ¿Cuánto quieres?"

"Quiero 10,000 yenes"

"¡¿10,000 yenes?! Se que te dije lo del dinero pero… ¿Por qué quieres tanto?"

"Por ella" -Taejo sacó su billetera y mostró una foto de él de niño con Relena de bebé- "ella es Relena Hashimoto, es mi hermana menor"

"Oye no conozco mucho de ti pero creí que tú madre había muerto"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"Yo era amigo suyo, supe cuando murió, de hecho pude ser tu padre, pero me rechazó y prefirió a tu padre"

"Ajá claro, la cosa es que papá se volvió a casar hace 9 años, ella es procmducto de eso, cumplió 8 años hace poco y… padece una enfermedad terminal"

"Oh Dios"

"Si, yo la quiero mucho y para salvarla necesita una operación que cuesta 10,000 yenes, ¿Quiere que le traiga a los héroes? Pague la operación de mi hermana"

"Mmm…" -lo pensó- "ok, traerme a los héroes y pagaré la operación de la niña"

"Hicimos un trato" -se dan la mano en señal de cerrar el trato

Pero no deben saber que eres tú, te haré un traje que cubra tu identidad, y tengo el lugar perfecto: mañana se hará un desfile para celebrar que es diciembre y harás acto de aparición allá"

"¿Cómo sabe que estarán ahí?"

"Es un desfile, a todos les gustan los desfiles, ademas si son tan famosos de seguro les pedirán ser parte"

"Ok"

"Ten suerte Taejo"

"Ah, prefiero que me llame… Sunfire"

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Para los que no lo sepan el pastel de tierra es un pastel de crema que se come frío y tiene una cubierta de galleta oreo molido como simulando tierra y gusanos de goma para decorar.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Mondavarious se saldrá con la suya?**

 **¿Taejo conseguirá el dinero?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro.**

 **Bye dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: Capítulo 10: una tarde libre**


	10. Capítulo 10: una tarde libre

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Joan.** ¿Los Power Rangers? Pues algunos si se han revelado ante amigos o desconocidos. Lo de Tadashi y Abigail deberás seguir leyendo para saberlo. Te estás acercando, sólo te falta 1, puede que lo descubras aquí.

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka.** Pues lo de Taejo si es malo, pero ¿Por qué que Tadashi sepa la verdad lo es? Si era de UP.

 **Predalien-Gaiden.** El villano puede o no puede ser él, debes seguir leyendo, eso ya se lo dije a Ethel. Gracias por reproducir el video, y si, sé que va a haber un 2. Lo demás ya me lo respondiste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** una tarde libre

Hiro y sus amigos habían pasado la noche en casa del Sr. Lee, apenas ayer en la noche le habían dicho al Dr. Pym lo que había pasado tiempo antes con Mondavarious y prometió no decir nada a tía Cass. Ahora se encontraban despertando y saliendo de sus cuartos, ni Hiro ni GoGo ni Tadashi tenían puestas sus chaquetas y Honey no tenía su sueter.

"Buenos días" -los saludó Hiro

"¡Buenos días!" -lo saludaron al unísono

"Oigan, ¿Y Luke y su madre?" -preguntó Honey

"Ellos se fueron a las 3AM" -dijo una voz femenina alrededor de la casa asustando a los chicos

"¡AHH ¿Qué fue eso?" -gritó Fred- "¿Fantasmas? ¡Papá la casa está embrujada!"

Apareció el Sr. Lee riéndose.

"JAJAJA, tranquilo Freddy, la casa no está embrujada, es sólo Viernes"

"¿Viernes?" -Tadashi vio su reloj que tenía calendario incluido- "no, hoy es Miércoles"

"No no no, Viernes, es un programa inteligente que inventé, hace funcionar todo en la casa, hasta mi laboratorio" -explicó el canoso

"Ah ya, esa es la voz que oímos" -dijo Hiro

"Viernes, ellos son mi hijo y sus amigos" -los presentó y vio a los chicos- "ya los agregué a su base de datos así que no hace falta que se presenten"

En una pantalla mostró fotos de los chicos- "Hola jóvenes Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, Aiko Miyazaki, Leiko Tanaka, No-Ginger y Frederic Lee y…" -ve a Baymax- "un robot enfermero, nombre desconocido"

"Oh si olvidé al robot, Viernes, él es Baymax, el robot de los hermanos Hamada" -los presentó

"Hola robot Baymax" -lo saludó

"Hola… yo soy Baymax... un asistente médico personal" -saludó- "me inquieta que te puedo oír y no verte, no puedo escanearte"

"No soy humana, soy un programa" -escanea a Baymax- "tú eres un androide enfermero, o enfermerobot, equipado con más de 10,000 datos médicos, cubierta inflable de vinil, cámaras hiperespectrales, soporte de fibra de carbono, fuerte pero ligero, levantas 500 o más, tu batería es de un súper condensador, nada mal para un robot inflable… perdón ¿Te ofendí? Fue sin querer"

"No puedo ofenderme soy un robot" -dijo Baymax

"¿Un súper condensador? Yo le puse una batería de ión de litio" -dijo Tadashi

"Verás hermano este Baymax… no es el que tú construiste" -dijo Hiro poniéndose nervioso

"¿Cómo que no…?"

"El que tú hiciste se perdió para siempre en un mundo dimensional en un portal creado por Alistair Krei, rescatábamos a Abigail y un trozo de escombro destruyó la armadura de Baymax y sus propulsores, Baymax sabía que los 3 no saldríamos de eso, así que se sacrificó para sacarnos a Abigail y a mi, pero dejó su chip que le pusiste y con él lo reconstruí"

"¿Reconstruiste a Baymax? Pero lo veo imposible no dejé ningún plano"

"Lo escanee 2 veces para hacer su armadura, es una razón por la que construí a D.A.R.T, no quiero que eso se repita, cada que pierde una pieza le lanza una nueva"

"Hiro tranquilo" -su hermano lo abraza- "no pasará de nuevo"

"Liga Sr. Lee, ¿Y qué es Viernes específicamente?" -preguntó Wasabi

"Viernes es una Inteligencia artificial, osea un conjunto de funciones y sistemas de cálculo que simulan una inteligencia para servir de asistente" -dijo el Sr. Lee

"¿Y cómo opera?" -preguntó Hiro

"Todas esas funciones se traducen en cálculos matemáticos que un procesador hace (como cualquier programa común). Todas esas funciones se combinan para hacer la tarea pedida. Por ejemplo le dices "Viernes, dime la ubicación de Hulk" entonces lo 1ro sería mandar una solicitud a los servidores de noticias para conseguir información, luego los ordenaría por fecha, tomaría la más reciente y analizaría lo que dice para extraer una ubicación, luego la comprobaría o algo asi. Eso al ser cálculos matemáticos super rápidos para una computadora, pasa en digamos 3 segundos, consigue una respuesta, la transforma en idioma hablado y dice dónde está Hulk" -dijo el Sr. Lee

"Bruce Banner también llamado Hulk está en un pequeño pueblo en Alemania con Betty Ross, hija del general Thunderbolt Ross" -dijo Viernes *****

"Wow" -dijeron los jóvenes

"¿Y digamos una tarea simple? ¿Una doméstica?" -preguntó Honey

"Pues lo mismo, solo que las tareas a realizar cambiarían dependiendo de lo que esté haciendo"

"¿Un ejemplo?"

"Pues... Aiko dime alguna tarea doméstica"

"Mmm... hacer el café"

"Bueno, asumamos que hay el hardware adecuado (una máquina de café y café xD), entonces organizaría su procedimiento, agarraría una taza con el algoritmo de agarrar cosas, la pondría en la máquina con el algoritmo de poner cosas en otras cosas y como está programado para saber hacer esas cosas, abre el compartimiento del café combinando el programa agarrar con el programa jalar, agarra el café y usa el comando meter, pero a la vez, está programado para ir midiendo la cantidad de café cada segundo hasta llegar al nivel máximo y dejar de ejecutar el comando "meter café", después de meter el café, hace exactamente lo mismo con el agua, inicia el proceso de la máquina y eso finaliza el programa, por lo que Viernes queda en modo espera, esperando otra orden y pues, así lo programaría yo"

"¿Cómo funciona Viernes? ¿Osea qué la alimenta?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Una computadora, por lo tanto su fuente de energía sería… electricidad supongo"

"Ok, siguiente: ¿Cómo reconoce a otros usuarios además de su creador?" -preguntó Fred

"Bueno, hay varias formas de reconocimiento. registros de rostros con una cámara, la voz, la altura/peso, la combinación de toda estas, etc."

"Pero... digamos que el usuario tiene un gemelo, como diferenciar 1 de otro" -dijo GoGo

"Propondría un escaneo de retina, seguro que eso es diferente, el problema sería acercarse" -dijo el Sr. Lee y les da una bonita a cada 1- "o un código, cada hoja tiene un código de 3 dígitos, si usan ese código Viernes los reconocerá sin escaneo, de hecho ya la instalé en su escuela en su laboratorio, ella ayudará en lo que quieran, vayan a desayunar" -dijo el Sr. Lee

Los chicos se fueron y apareció Pym.

"¿Un programa inteligente? ¿No aprendiste nada después de Control Maestro?"

"Sí aprendí mucho de Control Maestro, Viernes no es como él, ella no es mala" -dijo el Sr. Lee- "durante su descarga de información vio de lo que es capaz la humanidad, sabe diferenciar el bien del mal, sus interior clones son sólo ayudar"

"Puede confiar en mí Dr. Henry Pym" -dijo Viernes escaneándolo

"Mmm… ok confiaré en ella Stan, pero si algo pasa me haré pequeño y la apagaré por dentro" -se retiró

"Vaya que dramático"

"Jefe, busqué en su base de datos y no encuentro nada de Control Maestro"

"Ni lo intentes Viernes, eliminé todo archivo de él"

Mientras en la cocina, el equipo estaba preparándose para desayunar mientras Heathcliff y Viernes cocinaban, ella está conectada a cada aparato ecléctico de la mansión.

"Viernes, por favor prepara el café, los cereales y enciende la estufa" -pidió el mayordomo

"Como guste Sr. Heathcliff"

"Wow Freddy, tu padre hizo una casa inteligente" -dijo su amigo de la infancia (Tadashi)

 **-En casa de Taejo**

Taejo despertaba, regresó después de haber hecho esa negociación con Mondavarious, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo no lo consideraba una buena idea, es decir los Grandes Héroes eran los protectores de San Fransokyo, han hecho tanto por la ciudad, pero estaba tan desesperado, quería el dinero para salvar a su hermana Relena (se pronuncia Relina). Se levantó y se fue a la cocina donde estaba su familia.

"No me despertaron"

"Son vacaciones nadie tiene una hora de despertar en vacaciones" -dijo su padre

"Te recuerdo que después de graduarme de la prepa no pagaste mi carrera" -dijo sentándose entre sus hermanas- "eso fue hace 4 años"

"Bueno hijo te becarán, sólo presenta otro invento"

"No entienden ese era el proyecto de mi vida, ser el 1er ser humano en poder controlar el fuego"

"¿Quieres un consejo?" -dijo Sasha- "sólo ve a la universidad, de preferencia un internado"

"Al menos yo lo intento, sacar adelante a esta familia, ¿Tú que has hecho por esta familia? Papá paga por todo, Hana hace los quehaceres ¿Tú que haces?"

"Taejo" -le reclamó su padre

"Ser la esposa de tu solitario padre y la madre de ustedes, bueno madrastra tratándose de ti y de Hana, porque si soy la madre de Relena"

"Sasha" -ahora le reclamó a su esposa

"Déjame decirte algo y que se te quede grabado Sasha, tal vez sea cierto… pero jamás repito jamás… te veré como mi madre" -dijo y se levantó de la mesa

"¿A dónde vas?" -preguntó su padre

"Comeré afuera" -se fue

 **-En el parque**

"Es un gusto que me acompañes a desayunar" -dijo Mondavarious- "pero… ¿Se puede saber por qué viniste?"

"Necesitaba estar lejos de casa hasta la tarde" -dijo Taejo- "no tolero a la tonta de mi madrastra, ¿Por qué se tuvo que morir mi madre?"

"Bueno no sé la respuesta" -dijo Mondavarious

Llegó el robot mayordomo.

"¿Qué gusta para desayunar joven?"

"Sírveme lo que sea"

"No puedo servirle nada si no me dice lo que quiere"

"Ach bien… dame una torta de la barda" -pidió el pelirrojo (por si no lo recuerdan Taejo es pelirrojo) ******

"A la orden" -el robot mayordomo preparó lo que pidió y como Wall-e lo sacó de su abdomen ya hecho.

"Cool" -dijo tomando el plato

"Está programado para eso" -dijo Mondavarious

"¿Me haría 1 igual?"

"No"

"Ok… oiga Sr. Mondavarious, fíjense que estaba pensando en lo que me ofreció y… no sé"

"¿No te me estarás rajando verdad?"

"No, mire los Grandes Héroes han hecho tanto por San Fransokyo estos últimos 3 meses y… no creo que sea justo"

"Ya te dije, sólo los traerás y yo los haré entrar en razón, recuerda ellos creen que este paraje se volvería un nuevo Jurasic World" -mintió- "además de qué te quejas, recuerda que te estoy pagando, ¿No quieres salvar a… la niña?"

"Se llama Relena, y si quiero salvarla"

"¿Lo ves? Serías su héroe, el arma estará lista pronto, sólo espera"

 **-En la cafetería**

Tía Cass estaba atendiendo el café junto a sus sobrinos Yuki, Ren, Kai y Mizuki.

"Ren, un frappé para la mesa 3, Mizuki un macchiato con caramelo para la 1 y Kai un café negro para la 5" -les dan los cafés

De repente entró a la cafetería Alistair Krei.

"Buenos días Cass"

Ella volteó a verlo y sonrió.

"Alistair hola, ¿Vienes a ver a Hiro? No está aquí ahora" -dijo tía Cass

"Oh… bueno gracias pero no vine sólo a eso" -dijo Krei

"¿Ah no? ¿Y a qué vienes?"

"Pues la cafetería a la que siempre voy cerró y… bueno recordé que tienes una cafetería así que… heme aquí" -dijo Krei algo nervioso

"Ah ya capté, ¿Quieres algo?" -preguntó tía Cass

"Quiero un capuchino moka con vainilla y…" -ve los panes- "... 2 brownies"

"Claro serán… 15 yenes"

"Wow qué barato la otra a la que iba cobraban 30 por eso" -le da el dinero

"Así son las cafeterías de los ricos" -dijo ella tomando el dinero y metiéndolo en la registradora- "siéntate en una de las mesas y te traerán la orden"

"¿Contrataste personal?"

"No, son sobrinos míos, hijos de primos"

"Nos hace trabajar gratis" -se quejó Yuki

"Yuki sigue trabajando" -ordenó su tía

"Sigue trabajando sigue trabajando" -se quejó retirándose

Llega el cartero.

"Srta. Cass Hamada vine a recoger una carta" -dijo y ve a Krei- "Sr. Alistair Krei, tiene un paquete" -le da una caja cúbica de 12cm

"¿Quién te lo envía?" -preguntó tía Cass dándole la carta al cartero y se fue

"Es un regalo de mi hermano Ryo" -leyó el remitente

"¿Tienes un hermano?"

"Tengo 2 hermanos, trillizos, yo soy el mayor" -abre el paquete y dentro hay un reloj

"Pero dijiste trillizos"

"Si, pero yo fui el que nació 1ro que los 3 y fue un día antes" -tía Cass lo miró confundida- "a mamá se le rompió la fuente a las 11:30PM, yo nací a las 11:59 y mis hermanos después de la media noche, 2 días diferentes, somos yo, Ryo y Koji (se pronuncia Coyi)"

"Ah ya"

"Si, 1 ya es padre y el otro está comprometido, que vergüenza el mayor de los 3 y sigo soltero"

"Bueno no pierdas las esperanzas"

Krei se sentó a esperar su orden.

 **-En la casa de Fred**

El equipo estaba viendo las noticias.

"Mañana en la noche será el desfile de invierno y la ciudad ya se pintó de blanco (no literal osea que está cubierta por la nieve) para celebrar estas bellas fiestas, y… en honor a los que son nuestros queridos Grandes Héroes…" -los chicos prestaron atención en eso- "el 1er ministro de Japón quiere invitarlos personalmente a formar parte de nuestro desfile si nos están escuchando, ya les tenemos un carro preparado" *******

Hiro le cambió de canal.

"¿Qué dicen vamos?" -preguntó Hiro

"Pues no suena tan mal" -dijo Honey

"Chicos les recuerdo que tía Cass irá con la familia, si van se preguntará dónde está Hiro y no le quiero mentir después de decirle esa mentira de cómo escapé de la mafia china (capítulo 3)" -dijo Tadashi

"Tú tranquilo hermano yo ya me encargué, le dije que iremos con el Sr. Lee, siempre voy un paso delante de todo" -dijo Hiro

"¿Ah sí? Ah que no ves llegar… ESTO" -iba a golpearlo con 1 de sus bastones ingleses pero Hiro lo detiene con su mano

"Un paso delante de todo y de todos" -suelta el bastón

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a confirmarle al ministro" -dijo GoGo

"Ok vamos, hey Dashi ya volvemos" -dijo Hiro y el grupo se fue

"Si claro… me siento excluido" -dijo Tadashi

"Ya tranquilo amigo" -lo calmó Scott- "aquí entre nos a veces también me siento excluido, es decir quién quiere ser amigo de un hombre que antes se dedicaba a robar"

"Yo, si te redimiste yo puedo ser tu amigo" -dijo Tadashi

"Gracias viejo, si te sientes excluido díselos, no sabrán cómo te sientes si no se los dices"

"Gracias por el consejo tal vez lo use"

 **-En el edificio de gobierno**

En el edificio de gobierno se encontraba el 1er ministro, el ministro Haku Fujieda, luego entra su asistente.

"Sr. Fujieda"

"Estoy ocupado"

"Vienen a verlo" -dijo su asistente

Él confundido vio una hoja- "no tengo ninguna cita programada" -dijo

"Lo sé pero dicen que es importante y…"

"Oh ¿Quiere dejarnos entrar ya?" -la interrumpió Fred y los chicos entraron con sus trajes de héroes

"Señores les dije que esperaran" -dijo la asistente

"Los Grandes Héroes, jeje hola, tranquila Janice ellos tienen el privilegio de venir cuando quieran" -dijo el ministro Fujieda

"Si Janice relájate" -dijo Hiro

"Toma una siesta" -dijo Fred

Janice se fue.

"Me agrada que estén aquí, pero ¿A qué vienen?" -preguntó el ministro

"Vinimos porque queríamos confirmar su invitación a que formemos parte del desfile de invierno"

"Ah claro la invitación, gracias por confirmarlo"

Fred vio la oficina.

"Wow ministro su oficina está de cosa"

"Si, es genial" -dijo Wasabi

"¿Quieren ver algo genial?" -el ministro los lleva a un librero- "Whiplash jala ese libro rojo"

"¿Por?" -preguntó haciéndolo y se abrió una puerta secreta en la pared- "no inventes"

"Es un escondite secreto, si hay problemas sólo…" -se mete- "me escondo aquí"

"De cosa" -dijo Fred y agarró el libro

El ministro se puso en la orilla del escondite.

"¿Saben? Un día vino mi esposa muy molesta y cuando lo está nadie quiere verla y…" -pero Fred sin querer activó el escondite cerrando la puerta y se cerró entre su cuerpo

"¡Fred qué hiciste!" -gritó GoGo

Entre los chicos retiraban libro tras libro intentando liberar al ministro hasta que Hiro dio con el correcto abriendo el escondite.

"Lo siento Sr. Ministro" -se disculpó Fred

"Si espero que lo sientas Fredzilla" -dijo el ministro- "miren esto" -les muestra una estatua de una cabeza- "esta es una estatua del 1er emperador de Japón, su esposa lo hizo a mano"

"Vaya es..." -Wasabi la señaló pero vio que por mover tanto libro se metió una copa de oro en la mano y se la quita- "no muy buena"

"¿Es horrenda cierto?" -dijo el ministro

"¿A mano? ¿Seguro que no fue con sus pies?" -preguntó Honey

"Que graciosa Sweet Boom, pero a pesar de ser tan deforme vale alrededor de 20,000,000 de yenes"

"Wow" -dijeron los 5

"¿Y Rob-Buster?"

"Él no pudo venir, nosotros podemos salir cuando sea, él solo cuando hay peligro" -mintió Hiro ya que Baymax está con Tadashi

"Ok, bueno gracias por venir, una última cosa" -saca de su escritorio una hoja de papel- "mis hijos son admiradores de ustedes, ¿Me podrían dar sus autógrafos?"

"Con gusto lo que sea por nuestros fans" -dijo Hiro

Todos firmaron la hoja.

"Y una foto" -tomó una vara para selfies

"Vaya el 1er ministro usando una vara para selfies" -dijo Honey

"Oigan soy moderno" -alzó la vara y se tomaron una foto- "gracias por eso, los esperamos en el desfile"

"Gracias Sr. 1er ministro" -dijo Honey y se fueron

 **-En la cafetería**

Krei había terminado su café y los brownies.

"Déjame decirte Cass Hamada que eso estuvo… increíble, tu café sabe mejor que el que probaba antes y los brownies… me sacaste una lágrima, no había probado brownies así desde que era niño"

"¿Enserio?"

"Cocinas igual y con el mismo amor que cocinaba mi madre, ya me dieron ganas de ir a verla, iré a verla es más, te recomendaré con mis compañeros y asociados, tienes un don, no lo dejes atrás, no dejes que nadie diga que no puedes" -dijo Krei

Tía Cass se sonrojó por el comentario del hombre.

"Vendré seguido" -dijo y se fue

"... Es agradable" -dijo ella

Yuki se le acercó común sonrisa pícara.

"Hey tía ¿Me presentas a tu novio?"

Ella volvió en si.

"No es mi novio y por ese comentario pensaba pagarles pero cambié de idea"

"¡AAAAHHHHH CONDENADO YUKI" -le gritó Mizuki

"¡LA GOLPIZA DE LA QUE NO TE SALVARÁS!" -gritó Kai

Hiro, Tadashi, Honey y GoGo regresaron a la cafetería.

"Hola tía"

"Chicos se tardaron un poco"

"Si es que nos quedamos a almorzar en casa de Fred" -dijo Tadashi- "por cierto su casa ahora es inteligente, funciona con una IA llamada Viernes"

"Vaya Stan no tiene límites" -dijo tía Cass

 **-En la noche**

Hiro, Tadashi, Honey y GoGo se estaban preparando para dormir.

"Vaya que día más tranquilo, no hubo problemas y conocimos al 1er ministro" -dijo Honey

"Y mañana formaremos parte del desfile de invierno que privilegio" -dijo Hiro

Hiro se acostó en su cama, GoGo se acostó a su lado, Tadashi en la suya y Honey hizo lo mismo, apagaron las luces y se durmieron acurrucados. Pero a eso de las 3AM Tadashi se estaba retorciendo, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y se despertó de golpe; eso despertó a Honey.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, tranquila sólo fue una pesadilla, lamento haberte despertado"

Ella sonrió- "no te disculpes" -besó su mejilla y se durmió

" _Otra vez esa pesadilla, tengo un mal presentimiento, 1ro ese híbrido de Mondavarious que vi en mi sueño el día antes de la inauguración del Mundo Jurásico, luego él intentando matarnos, y después descubrir que los amigos, mi hermano, mi novia y mi robot son los Grandes Héroes, ¿Y si se trata de una premonición? No quiero pensar lo que pasaría si se hace realidad_ " -dijo Tadashi en su mente y vio a Honey dormida con una sonrisa- "no dejaré que nada te pase Honey Lemon, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" -susurró y vio a Hiro- "ni a ti Hiro, eres mi hermano y les juré a mamá y papá protegerte" -se durmió

 **-En la casa de Krei**

Krei llevaba algunas maletas a su casa y luego entró una mujer de 60 años y un hombre de 65.

"Listo ma y pa, aquí vivirán ahora"

"Ay Alistair, gracias por venir a vernos, creí que tú y tus hermanos me habían olvidado" -dijo su madre

"Bueno ellos tienen familias, yo estoy ocupado por el trabajo y lo siento, pero me haré el tiempo para los 2"

"¿Y qué te hizo venir a vernos?" -preguntó su padre

"... Pues… jamás les mentí y no lo haré ahora" -los invitó a sentarse cosa que hicieron- "conocí a una mujer"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, tiene una cafetería, fui a tomar café y a comer brownies y…"

"Ay Alistair siempre con los brownies, recuerdo cuando me rogabas que los hiciera" -dijo su madre

"Amor deja que siga contando"

"Gracias pa… bueno pues… me encantó lo que probé allá, me recordó a mamá y pues fui a verlos"

"¿Y cómo es esa mujer?"

"Pues… es agradable, es gentil, con una sonrisa cálida, es… bonita, brillantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas y… cabello castaño"

"Ah ya sé lo que pasa" -dijo su padre y sonrió- "Alistair se enamoró"

"¿Es enserio Alistair?" -preguntó su madre

"Yo… no sé… tal vez"

"Vaya después de tantos años Alistair encontró a una mujer a la que amar… y justo a tiempo ha empezaba a creer que era de esos a los que les gusta el cosume de murciélago (al que entendió que bueno al que no pos no)"

"Ay papá qué cosas dices, ten en cuenta que el trabajo toma mi tiempo"

"Alistair aprovecha esta oportunidad, ve a verla e invítala a salir"

"No sé"

"Hijo esperé desde que tuviste 15 a que tuvieras novia no la dejes ir"

"Ok, lo haré, pero otro día porque ya es de noche"

 **-En la casa de Taejo**

Taejo se encontraba con Relena leyéndole un cuento.

"Y así Pinocho se convirtió en un niño de verdad y no volvió a decir mentiras; y él y su padre vivieron felices, fin"

"Cuéntame otro" -pidió ella ha arropada

"Me encantaría, pero debo dormir"

"¿Te quedarías hasta que me duerma?"

"Ok" -Taejo se acostó al lado de Relena

Ella lo abraza- "estás calentito" -cerró los ojos

Cuando se quedó dormida Taejo salió de la habitación y se topó con su padre Sato.

"Taejo, hola"

"Hola… papá"

"¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Relena?"

"Me pidió que me quedara con ella hasta que se durmiera"

"¿Y por qué te pidió eso?"

"Porque le da miedo la oscuridad"

"¿Y por qué yo no sabía eso?"

"Tal vez sea porque ella me tiene más confianza a mi que a sus padres"

"Taejo" -volvió a llamarle la atención

"Papá es cierto, por alguna razón no me ve tanto pero siente que soy más de confianza que ustedes, ¿Acaso o tú o Hana o Sasha le leen?"

"No pero…"

"¿O les ha pedido que la arroparan?"

"Bueno… no"

"¿O pidiera levantarla de su silla de ruedas y acostarla en su cama?"

"Este yo… no"

"Ahí está la prueba" -Taejo ve la puerta con una mirada sería y triste a la vez

"Ella te ve como su héroe Taejo, y te estás esforzando en ser en quien ella cree que eres"

"No entiendo, tienen una enfermedad terminal y los doctores calcularon que moriría antes de año nuevo y no tenemos lo suficiente para pagar su operación, ¿Cómo es que esto no le afecta a ninguno?"

"¿Crees que no me afecta?"

"Pues así lo veo, parezco ser el único que sale a conseguir dinero"

"Hijo trabajo horas extra para conseguir algo"

"¿En el Karaoke Dokie? No necesitas trabajar horas extra cuando eres el dueño"

"No hablo del Karaoke, ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué regreso desvelado? Porque trabajo horas extra en un mini súper" -dijo su padre- "Hana trabaja como camarera en un restorán"

"Bueno me arrepiento de lo último, ¿Espera y qué ha hecho Sasha?"

"Pues… no sé"

"Mira nada más, Relena es su hija y no veo que haga algo por ella" -recibe un mensaje de Mondavarious diciendo "ya está listo"- "me gustaría seguir hablando pero debo salir"

"¿Tan tarde? ¿A dónde?"

" _No le digas la verdad_ " -dijo en su mente- "no tengo sueño un paseo me cansa" -tomó las llaves de su moto y salió

 **-En el parque**

Mondavarious guiaba a Taejo por su laboratorio.

"Me tomó esfuerzo, pero al final lo logré, cree el arma que te ayudará y ayudará a la pequeña que quieres salvar"

"Ajá claro, oiga no quiero apurarlo pero ya quiero verla"

"Ok ok, aquí está" -con un control abrió una puerta secreta en la pared mostrando un traje café con flamas en las botas y muñequeras, tenía una capa negra con una capucha, un casco como el de Kylo-Ren (el de Star Wars 7 con el sable de luz con 2 dagas de luz a los lados para los que no saben) y el núcleo electromagnético en el pecho- "el arma que te prometí, el Sunfire"

Taejo chifló- "muy bonito" -dijo admirando el traje- "¿Y funciona?"

"Claro que funciona, 1 de mis robots lo probó antes que tú, anda póntelo" -dijo Mondavarious. Taejo algo dudoso tomó el traje- "¿Qué esperas?" -Taejo lo miró serio y captó- "oh, lo siento no miraré" -se dio la vuelta

Taejo se quitó la ropa y se empezó a poner el traje.

"¿Ya estás listo?"

"Ya casi, listo" -Mondavarious se dio la vuelta y vio a Taejo con el traje pero sin el casco- "¿Y para qué el casco?"

"Se nota que no conoces tanto el código de héroe como el de villano, nadie debe saber tu identidad"

"Ok me pondré el casco" -se lo puso- "ya está" -notó su voz más grave (la misma voz que tenía Cokkie en Manual de Supervivencia Escolar de Ned en el episodio de los quemados)- "¿Qué con mi voz?"

"¿Has visto esos juguetes que parecen megáfonos que distorsionan tu voz haciéndola sonar grave?"

"Si"

"Le implanté la bocina de 1, es para que nadie reconozca tu voz si es que antes habló contigo"

"Jeje, sueño como Vader, Luke, yo soy tu padre" -luego hizo el sonido del respirador

"Más bien te pareces a Kylo-Ren, así que deberías decir, Han, yo soy tu hijo"

"¡Oye, aún no la he visto!" -se quejó y se quita el casco

"¡Salió a los cines en 2015!"

"¡No pude verla en el cine y no la he podido rentar!"

"Bueno ya, sólo fue un pequeño spoiler, ¿Quieres verla? Ten" -le da un DVD de Star Wars 7: el Despertar de la Fuerza- "pero antes vamos a probar el traje, no para ver si funciona, sino para ver si logras controlarlo"

Taejo se pone el casco.

"Iniciemos con algo simple" -Mondavarious toma una hoja de papel y con un encendedor le prende una esquina- "evita que el fuego consuma todo el papel"

Taejo ve un control en su muñeca y ajusta el control a 10%, y logra atraer la pequeña flama a su palma abierta.

"Muy bien, ahora subamos de nivel" -toma un bote de basura y le prende fuego- "evita que el fuego consuma toda la basura"

Taejo ajusta el control a 35%, y con eso atrae el fuego a sus 2 manos.

"Excelente, ahora vayamos a algo más difícil" -se va por un momento y regresa con un lanzallamas- "no dejes que el fuego te toque, pero no te preocupes el traje está hecho del mismo material de los trajes de los bomberos así que no te vas a quemar… mucho"

Taejo ajusta el 60%. Mondavarious dispara el lanzallamas y Taejo logra hacer que el fuego orbitara a su alrededor y de un movimiento de manos se discipa.

"Fantástico, ahora vayamos a lo más difícil, robot" -un robot se le acerca- "traelos"

El robot trajo 5 barriles de gasolina y tenían la marca de una flama rodeada por un círculo rojo y una línea diagonal ósea que eran inflamables.

"Debes evitar que muramos en la explosión"

"¿Explosión?"

Mondavarious no dijo nada y lanzó un encendedor a 1 de los barriles que se envolvió en fuego y luego los otros también. Taejo ajustó el 100% y corrió a los barriles que explotaron. Mondavarious vio sorprendido como el fuego de la explosión se hacia poco a poco más pequeño en las manos de Taejo, cuando era del tamaño de una pelota de softbol juntó ambas manos pero pasó lo mismo que con el proyecto anterior: el fuego salió disparado de sus manos destruyendo una pared causándole un hoyo de 2m.

"... ¡Si lo controlas!" -gritó Mondavarious- "¡Ya sabía que esto debió ser afuera!"

"Bueno estaré listo para mañana en la noche"

"Bien, pero deja aquí el traje"

 **-En la prisión de San Fransokyo**

Abigail estaba visitando al Profr. Callaghan.

"¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita con Fred?"

"Pues estuvo bien al inicio"

"¿Cómo que al inicio?"

"Pues hubo un problema y lo llamaron para ayudar"

"Bueno hija nadie dijo que salir con un héroe sería cosa fácil"

"Lo sé, pero sabes que Fred Lee me ha gustado desde la primaria"

"Si lo sé, suerte hija"

"Ay papá ha pasado mucho estos últimos días"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Pues… hace poco se inauguró un parque con tema de dinosaurios, el Mundo Jurásico con dinosaurios robots o Dino-bots, y 1 de ellos se salió de control pero los chicos controlaron la situación, luego Fred se fue porque Tadashi le pidió ir al parque porque había problemas, el lugar es dirigido por un loco que conoce a la Srta. Cass Hamada y al Dr. Hank Pym"

"¿Hank Pym? ¿Está en la ciudad?"

"Si, ¿Lo conoces?"

"Éramos amigos de jóvenes, antes de que nacieras, ¿Y quién es ese loco?"

"Un tal Emilio Mondadientes (XD)"

"¿Emilio Mondadientes…? Espera, ¿No querrás decir Emile Mondavarious?"

"Si, así se llamaba"

"¡¿Él está aquí también?!" -gritó asustando a su hija

"¿También lo conoces?"

Callaghan negó con la cabeza enojado- "lo he querido atrapar desde hace 20 años, y justo ahora debo estar aquí, hija por nada del mundo te acerques a Mondavarious, él no sólo está loco, es malvado, hazme caso y no te le acerques"

"Ah… ok" -un guardia se les acercó

"Lo siento pero la hora de visitas acabó"

"Bueno te veo otro día"

"Que te vaya bien" -Abigail se fue y el guardia guiaba a Callaghan a su celda. Cuando el guardia se fue Callaghan se acostó en su cama que era una litera, él dormía en la de abajo y acostado vio en la cama de arriba una foto de él con 5 personas: 4 hombres y una mujer; 1 era igual a Tadashi, 1 de ellos era Mondavarious de joven, los otros 2 eran el Sr. Lee y el Dr. Pym también de jóvenes y la chica era igual a Hana Hashimoto- "ay amigos, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?"

Callaghan se durmió.

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Ya sé lo que dirán, emparejaron a Hulk con Black Widow, pero en los comics Hulk es esposo de Betty Ross (o Red She-Hulk), y Black Widow es novia del Capitán América.**

 **** Una torta de la barda es de origen Mexicano, más específico de origen Tampiqueño, contiene jamón de pavo, de cerdo, chorizo, aguacate, queso amarillo y blanco, frijoles, tomate, cebolla y deshebrada. Se llaman tortas de la barda porque hace muchos años en épocas de que nuestros padres eran niños una persona se le ocurrió vender tortas en una barda cerca de una estación ferroviaria que hoy en día aún existe pero ya no pasa ningún tren por ahí.**

 ***** Para los japoneses el 1er ministro es para ellos lo que es el presidente para los mexicanos y estadounidenses y otros países que dependen de una democracia o que tengan un presidente, ósea el jefe de gobierno y su gobierno dura 4 años.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Podrá Taejo conseguir los 10,000 yenes a tiempo?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 11: enfrentando a Sunfire I**

* * *

 **Los que leen esto quiero invitarlos a leer el fanfic de mi amigo Predalien-Gaiden llamado "Zootopia y los seres humanos", y para los que ya vieron Zootopia él hizo el fanfic antes de que saliera la película así que él no sabía la trama así que hizo su propia versión de lo que pasó después de la película que aún no veía ese entonces así que no critiquen la trama, gracias.**


	11. Capítulo 11: enfrentando a Sunfire

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Baymax 2.** Adoraba Kenan y Kel, aún lo adoro lo veo en YouTube, bueno el fic es más de Marvel que de Disney. Opino lo mismo de Hulk, me pregunto si le harán una 3ra película esta vez con Mark Ruffalo. Si quieres saber lo de Tadashi sigue leyendo. Taejo al principio no tendría protagonismo pero leí en Wikipedia de Los 6 Grandes Héroes y al leer de Sunfire pues le vi una oportunidad a Taejo, él ya superó a GoGo. Sí verás más de Stan Lee, Robert Callaghan y Hank Pym.

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka.** Esa es la idea: dejarlos en duda XD. Por qué se te hace sospechoso el desfile?

 **Joan.** Ya deberías saberlo, en 1 cap anterior Stan Lee vio su viejo traje junto con el de sus compañeros, entre ellos un traje de Yokai como el que usó Callaghan en la película. Si de ahí es Viernes, Callaghan no está mal pero se ve un poquito más viejo que tía Cass. ¿Me pasarías el Link de tu fanfic de Facebook? ¿Linda pareja? Ella ni tiene rostro… aún.

 **Predalien-Gaiden.** Es tranquilo porque los preparó para la batalla. Si, fue en Gabriel. Si la usé, me gustó. Bueno lo de Taejo hay muchas posibilidades y respecto a Mondavarious, de nada. De nada por recomendar tu fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** enfrentando a Sunfire

Taejo estaba a punto de salir hasta que su padre lo llamó (Sato Hashimoto es de piel blanca, calvo, barba de candado, ojos cafés y físico como el de Adam Sandler, su voz es como la de Sycowitz el profesor de Victorious).

"Taejo, ¿A dónde vas?"

Taejo se detuvo y suspiró pesadamente- "papá ya no tengo edad para que me preguntes a dónde voy?" -dijo sin verlo (su voz es la misma de Meteoro en la película de Meteoro)

"Tal vez pero estás en mi casa y cuando salgas debes avisarme a donde vas" -cruzó los brazos

"¿Quieres saber a dónde voy? Ok, conseguí un trabajo" -dijo volteándolo a ver

"¿Un trabajo?"

"¿Lo estás dudando?"

"No, es que no me enteré de eso hasta ahorita"

"Pues yo no me enteré de mi madrastra hasta que te casaste con ella"

"Ok ya entendí, ¿Y de qué es el trabajo?"

Taejo se puso algo nervioso, tenía que inventar algo rápido.

"Pues… pondré los juegos pirotécnicos… en el desfile de esta noche, me pagarán bien" -mintió y rezó porque su padre se la creyera

Sato Hashimoto puso mirada pensativa hasta que…- "ok" -Taejo suspiró aliviado- "espera un momento" -Taejo se puso nervioso otra vez- "¿Eso significa que no estarás en el desfile? Toda la familia estará ahí"

"Papá quisiera pero es por Relena, si no hago esto en este desfile ella no podrá ver otro" -tomó las llaves de su moto y abrió la puerta- "dile que regreso a eso de las… cuando acabe el desfile" -se fue

Cuando se fue aparecieron Hana y Relena la última siendo llevada en silla de ruedas por la 1ra (Relena es rubia, ojos violetas, 8 años, delgadita, su voz es la de Prim la hermana de Katniss en Los Juegos del Hambre).

"Papi, ¿A dónde va Taejo?" -preguntó Relena

"A trabajar, no podrá estar en el desfile con nosotros"

"Era de esperarse que este año tampoco nos acompañe" -dijo Sasha apareciendo [Sasha es también rubia de ojos violetas, unos 5 años más joven que Sato, un físico como el de Paulina (la castaña que Mario rescata de Donkey Kong) y su voz es la de Gabi la rana venenosa (que al final resultó no ser venenosa) en Río 2]

"Sasha, tiene un motivo, TODOS tenemos el mismo motivo" -señaló con los ojos a Relena

"Como sea, vámonos o tomarán los mejores lugares" -dijo saliendo de la casa

 **-En casa de Hiro**

Tía Cass preparaba el desayuno, la familia estaba junta, sólo faltaban sus 2 sobrinos y sus chicas.

"¡Hiro, Tadashi, Leiko, Aiko la comida está servida!" -gritó la castaña

"¡Ya vamos!"

"Si se tardan me como lo de Hiro" -dijo Mizuki (ella es pelinegra y con el físico como el de Hiro pero femenino y su voz es como la de Megan en Drake y Josh en la 1ra temporada)

"Y yo lo de Dashi" -dijo Kai (él es igualito a Zac Efron, tienen la misma voz cuando hizo 17 Otra vez)

"Nadie se comerá lo de nadie solo lo que tiene EN su plato" -dijo sirviendo puré de papa y carne de hamburguesa- "¡Chicos son hamburguesas con puré!"

"¡Ya vamos!"

En ese instante los 4 bajaron por las escaleras hasta la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa a comer.

"Oh la familia no hay nada como estar en familia" -dijo la abuela (ella es igual a la tía May, la tía de Peter Parker en las 3 1as películas, hecha por la actriz Rosemary Harris y tienen la misma voz)

"Oigan Leiko, Aiko ¿De dónde son?" -preguntó el abuelo (él es igual al Doc Emmet Brown, hecho por Christopher Loyd y tienen la misma voz)

"Ah pues… yo soy de Hiroshima" -dijo Honey

"Y yo vengo de Corea, nací ahí y nos vinimos aquí cuando entré a la secundaria" -dijo GoGo

"Hiroshima y Corea allá tenemos familia" -dijo la abuela

"Corea una vez fui ahí, conocí a una chica y me electrocutó" -dijo Ren (él se parece a Drake Bell, tienen la misma voz cuando estuvo en Drake y Josh)

"Sí, ¿Cómo vas a olvidar algo así? Cuando una chica te electrocutó?" -dijo Kai

Todos rieron por ese comentario.

 **-Tiempo después**

Después del desayuno Honey estaba llevando a Tadashi afuera para hablar.

"Bueno ya estamos afuera, ¿De qué quieres hablar?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Bueno verás llevamos ¿Cuánto juntos?"

"Casi 1 semana"

"Exacto y… bueno verás estuve pensando y creo que no es correcto seguir juntos y que sólo tu familia lo sepa"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Digo que me sentiría mejor si mi familia lo supiera también"

"¿Tu… familia?" -Tadashi estaba nervioso (típico así te pone conocer a la familia de tu novia)

"Sí, así que hoy en la tarde estás invitado a mi casa a comer y ahí los presento" -dijo Honey y notó abrazándolo que temblaba un poco- "no te preocupes, ellos te amarán"

"Si eso dices, puedo estar… un poco tranquilo" -dijo Tadashi

Honey le dio un beso rápido y se fue de regreso a la casa seguida de Tadashi.

 **-En la tarde, en casa de los Miyazaki**

La Sra. Miyazaki la madre de Honey preparaba los platos, era igualita a Honey pero con rasgos de adulto maduro.

"Qué espléndido, no puedo esperar a conocer al chico que logró enamorar a nuestra Aiko" -dijo ella con la voz de la Sra. Parker la madre de Dre Parker (Jaden Smith) en Karate Kid 2010

El padre de Honey, fuerte, rubio medio canoso quien ayudaba a poner los vasos no estaba tan feliz (el típico padre).

"Pues no sé, pero más le vale tratar bien a mi hija" -dijo con la voz del Sr. Han (Jackie Chan) de la misma película pero sin el acento chino

"Ay amor, pero bien que animaste a tu hijo cuando vino con su prometida"

"Él es una cosa, ella otra, ella es mi niña"

"Dejó de ser tu niña cuando cumplió 13, ahora ya es una adulto joven puede decidir con quién salir, y espera que apruebes lo suyo con el chico"

"Está bien me mostraré benevolente, pero si resulta ser un pandillero o algo lo echo a patadas de…" -sonó el timbre

"Ya llegó"

Ella abrió la puerta viendo a Honey, ambas se abrazaron.

"Aiko hija"

"Hola mamá" -dijo y luego abraza a su padre- "papi"

"Nena, me alegra que vinieras a visitarnos" -dijo con una sonrisa

Honey buscó con la mirada- "¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Dónde están Chozen y Kesuke? ¿Aún no vienen?" -preguntó

"Ellos llegarán en un momento" -dijo su madre- "¿Y tu novio?"

"Está afuera, le dije que esperara a que lo llamara"

En eso entró un hombre rubio, se veía de 25, usaba una sudadera negra, un pans gris, tenis nikey blancos, su peinado era simple, los ojos del color de los de Honey, venía acompañado de una mujer de su edad, castaña, ojos cafés, usaba un abrigo rojo, pantalón negro, zapatos negros también y tenía en brazos un bebé envuelto en una mantita azul, eran el hermano mayor de Honey y su familia. En eso entró un chico parecido a Honey con un traje blanco como el que usaban los 3 viajeros del tiempo de la película Minute Men, era Kesuke su gemelo.

"Hola familia, lamentamos la tardanza" -dijo Chozen abrazando a sus padres, tenía la voz de Chozen Toguchi el sobrino de Sato en Karate Kid 2, el chico con quien Daniel pelea al final de esa película

"Tranquilo Chozen llegaste antes del almuerzo, hola Kyoko" -saludó su padre

"Hola Sr. Miyazaki" -saludó su nuera Kyoko, tiene la voz de Linda Gunderson de la película Río- "di hola Takuya" -el bebé

"Hola Aiko hermanita linda" -Kesuke la abrazó

"Hola hermanos" -correspondió el afecto

"Aiko, ¿Cuándo conoceremos a tu novio?"

"¿Tiene novio la condenada?" -se sorprendió Chozen, no se notaba muy alegre, el típico hermano sobreprotector

"Ay perdí la apuesta, se supone que tendría pareja antes de Aiko" -dijo Kesuke y le da dinero a Chozen

"Esperen dejen lo traigo" -Honey se fue

"Más le vale ser un buen chico" -dijo Chozen tornándose los dedos

"Chozen tranquilo, recuerda que mis padres también te vieron mal al inicio" -dijo Kyoko

Honey entró con Tadashi, él llevaba un pantalón negro con una sudadera gris claro (casi plata) con forma de armadura samurái (para los que no entienden busquen en internet "samurai armor hoodies") con un adorno para el gorro con forma de "V".

"Bonita sudadera, oigan el chico anda en muletas" -dijo Kesuke

"No te burles Kesuke pasó por mucho para que te burles" -le reprendió Honey

"Es que tiene razón hija míralo" -dijo su padre

"¡Papá! Mamá dile algo"

"Querido es verdad el que use bastones no quiere decir que sea un anormal"

"Digan lo que quieran pero no se ve que valga la pena como yerno, se ve indefenso y no le confiaría la vida de mi hija" -dijo fríamente

"Sin ofender señor… pero se equivoca" -dijo Tadashi

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, nadie nunca le ha respondido al Sr. Miyazaki; el volteó a verlo con una mirada que inspiraba temor.

"¿Ah sí? ¿En qué me equivoco?" -preguntó serio

"Con o sin muletas Honey me ama y yo la amo a ella, y aunque ande así por ella soy capaz de hasta recibir un tiro, cuidaría bien de ella… además esto de los bastones es temporal" -se defendió

Honey sonrió conmovida por lo que dijo Tadashi, pero su padre era otra historia.

"Nadie nunca me ha respondido, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?"

Tadashi más seguro de sí mismo alzó la mirada y se quitó el gorro de la sudadera.

"Me llamo Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada"

Ahora la expresión del hombre era diferente, oír decir ese apellido lo dejó perplejo y sorprendido.

"¿Hamada? ¿Como el inventor Zino Hamada?"

"Si, era mi padre, y se llamaba Tenzin, sólo sus amigos le decían Zino"

Ahora el rostro del hombre mostraba vergüenza.

"Yo… mis más sinceras disculpas joven Hamada" -hace una reverencia- "y en nombre de mi hijo también perdón"

"¿Por qué te disculpas por mi?"

"Porque lo digo yo" -vio a Tadashi con una sonrisa- "tu padre y yo éramos amigos, ¿No te lo dijo?"

"Él casi no estaba por el trabajo"

"Lo entiendo, pero adelante estás en tu casa, mi esposa preparará la mesa… no mejor yo lo haré, Chozen y Kyoko vengan a ayudarme" -los 4 se alejan (el 4to es el bebé)

Tadashi algo confundido se acercó a la madre de Honey- "disculpe Sra. Miyazaki, ¿A qué se debió ese cambio en su esposo?" -preguntó

"Bueno verás… Zino Hamada ha hecho mucho por esta familia, ayudó a mi esposo cuando más lo necesitaba, quedó en deuda con tu padre, le tiene un gran respeto y cariño a los Hamada"

"¿Y que hizo mi padre por él?"

"No puedo decirlo, prometí no hacerlo" -ella los guió a la mesa

Pero Tadashi estaba más confundido por lo que ella dijo.

 **-2hrs después**

En el museo de San Fransokyo estaban Hiro y GoGo paseando por ahí, Hiro con su cámara.

"¿A qué vinimos aquí Hiro?"

"Jameson me llamó por teléfono, dijo que unos excavadores encontraron un tesoro de hace 1000 años, que sólo hoy lo tendrán en exposición y quiere una foto" -dijo con su cámara en manos

"No creo que debas seguir trabajando para él" -dijo ella- "él nos cree una amenaza"

"Lo convenceré de lo contrario"

"Jaja, suerte, Jameson toma a todos los héroes una amenaza… excepto al Capitán América" -dijo GoGo

Vieron que se acercaban Fred, Wasabi, Abigail y Luke.

"Hey el Hirogo está aquí" -dijo Fred viendo a ambos pelinegros

"¿Hirogo?" -dijeron ambos confundidos

"Mezcla de sus nombres, Hiro… GoGo… Hirogo" -dijo Abigail

"¿Y qué hacen aquí?" -preguntó GoGo

"Quise venir a ver el tesoro que expondrán hoy pero mamá tuvo que trabajar, me dijo que no podía ir solo así que los invité a ellos 3" -dijo Luke

"Ah bien" -dijo Hiro

También llegaron Tadashi, Honey y la familia de la rubia.

"Hey amigos hola" -los saludó Honey- "ellos son mi familia"

"Hola, ¿También vienen a ver el tesoro?"

"Es más que obvio, este niño haciendo preguntas tontas" -dijo el padre de Honey

"Sr. Miyazaki creí que le tenía respeto a mi familia, él es mi hermano Hiro" -dijo Tadashi

"¡No puede ser no otra vez! Preguntaré nombres antes de hablar, mis disculpas jovencito"

"Tranquilo yo no soy rencoroso" -dijo Hiro

Luego de eso todos llegaron a un punto donde había mucha gente reunida, supusieron que ahí está el tesoro, les costó trabajo pero lograron llegar al frente donde había una mujer parada frente a un telón rojo y una cinta de las que usan los museos para alejar a los curiosos.

"Saludos, y sean bienvenidos al museo de San Fransokyo a ver la nueva exposición" -inició ella- "pero por desgracias sólo será por hoy, mañana será llevado al palacio imperial donde será puesto en la tesorería, pero hoy podrán verlo y tomar sus fotos y ver quién logra quedárselo, ¿Una duda antes de mostrarlo" -GoGo levanta la mano- "¿Si tú?"

"¿A qué se refiere con quedárselo?"

"Esa pregunta será respondida cuando lo vean, y aquí lo tienen" -quitaron el telón

Cuando lo quitaron las personas pudieron ver el tesoro: era una espada katana, el mango era de plata pura, tiene un dragón del oriente con la hoja del arma saliendo de su boca y en la hoja tiene pintado un dragón en espiral, la tsuka (el listón que se enrolla en el mango dejando huecos en forma de rombos) era color negra, los ojos del dragón eran zafiros y se veía intacto, como si los 1000 años no le hubieran afectado, reposaba en una piedra hecha de diamante.

"¿Una katana?" -preguntó Hiro confundido

"No es cualquier katana jovencito" -dijo la mujer- "esta… es la katana que empuñó una leyenda, un guerrero del antiguo Japón, estoy hablando… del Samurái Plateado"

Todos suspiraron sorprendidos por lo que dijo la mujer, todos habían oído la leyenda del Samurái Plateado, y ahora estaban viendo su espada, Hiro le tomó una foto.

"Y en cuanto a la pregunta de la joven de a qué me refiero con quedársela, pues el mismo Samurái Plateado antes de morir confío su espada a su hijo, con la siguiente frase "aquel que mi sangre de guerrero posea, aquel que sea el "supremo samurái" heredará mis poderes", le confió a su hijo esconder su espada para que así el supremo samurái la encuentre y herede sus poderes, esa información pasó de emperador a emperador por siglos, el emperador dice que si para hoy no se encuentra al supremo samurái la espada irá a la tesorería, pueden venir a intentarlo, tienen 5seg para intentar, pero hagan fila no queremos repetir lo que pasó cuando la tienda de regalos hizo su martes de 50% de descuento"

Y así todos hicieron fila, tuvieron sus 5seg pero nadie logró sacarla ni medio milímetro, ahora le tocaba a Chozen.

"¿Entonces si saco esta espada tendré poderes de samurái?"

"Sí" -respondió la mujer

"Pues lo 1ro que haré con mi poder será darle una golpiza a ese chico que me molestaba en la preparatoria" -dijo poniéndose frente a la espada- "aquí voy"

Tomó la espada y empezó a tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ya casi… ya casi" -pero nada

"Sus 5seg terminaron"

Él hizo un puchero y se alejó de la katana, GoGo tomó su lugar.

"Ya quiero ver lo que puedo lograr con poderes de samurái" -tomó la espada y empezó a tirar con fuerza- "vamos, vamos, vamos"

"Sus 5seg acabaron"

"Ay vamos ya se resbalaba" -dijo GoGo alejándose de la espada

Fred se puso al lado de la espada y la tomó con una mano- "por favor GoGo es obvio que el que pueda sacar esta espada debe… ser… alguien… con sangre… de samurái… y espíritu… de héroe" -decía mientras tiraba con una mano

"Joven ya sé que está tirando de ella y sus 5seg pasaron"

"A ver déjenme intentarlo" -Hiro le dio la cámara a GoGo- "tómame una foto tirando de ella"

Hiro tomó la espada y con fuerza empezó a tirar, GoGo le tomó la foto.

"Vamos guapo súbete la manga deja ver esos músculos" -dijo GoGo

Hiro hizo caso, GoGo le tomó otra foto.

"Ya pasaron sus 5seg"

"Hey Dashi ¿Por qué no lo intentas?" -preguntó Honey

"Gracias Honey, pero mejor paso"

"¿Y eso?"

"Bueno quién tire de ella debe tener sangre del samurái, Hiro no la sacó yo menos, debo sostenerme con ambos brazos o caeré al piso… y si te soy sincero no tengo madera de héroe… sólo soy una persona normal, ni siquiera sé Kung Fu, menos lo que practiquen los samuráis" -dijo con un aire de desánimo

"Oh Dashi no te trates así, si quisieras podrías lograr lo que quieras" -dijo Honey- "además a ti te gusta todo lo relacionado con samuráis"

"No TODO lo relacionado con ellos"

"Oh vamos, tienes dibujos de ellos, compraste en Internet una katana de madera y un casco, hasta traes una de esas sudaderas adornadas como armadura" -se acercó para susurrarle- "y fabricaste una en China"

"Oigan deberíamos prepararnos para el desfile que es esta noche" -dijo Hiro disimulando ya que ellos serían parte del show

"Cierto, mamá y papá debo irme vamos a ir a prepararnos"

"¿No puedes ir con nosotros?" -preguntó su madre

"Es que iremos en grupo, amigos"

"Nena, hace tiempo que no te vemos desde que te fuiste a vivir con tu amiga motociclista" -dijo su padre, aún no sabía que ambas amigas se fueron a vivir con sus novios

"Y yo que creí que eras lesbiana jaja" -dijo Chozen en burla

Ambas chicas lo ven con miradas asesinas, Chozen se les quedó viendo y salió corriendo de ahí.

"... Hizo lo correcto al huir" -dijo GoGo

"Verás papá quedamos de ir en grupo"

"Bueno lo entiendo, te podremos ver en la fiesta que organizará Stan Lee"

 **-En la noche**

El equipo estaba con sus trajes, entre ellos Baymax, estaban al lado de unos mecánicos y un carro alegórico.

"Ustedes entrarán al final, cuando les den la señal Whiplash (Hiro) tirará de su cadena y aparecerán a la vista del público" -dijo el mecánico

"¿Y cuál es la señal?" -preguntó Hiro

"Cuando la luz de alarma brille"

"Ya entendimos, y gracias"

"No hay problema, y que se diviertan"

El mecánico se fue y cerró la puerta.

 **-Con Tadashi**

Tadashi, Abigail y Luke se juntaron con la madre de Luke.

"¿A qué hora inicia el desfile?"

"No falta mucho, sólo unos minutos"

Mientras arriba sobre un edificio estaban un hombre y una mujer como los presentadores y estaban en vivo.

"Las calles se pintaron de blanco en San Fransokyo, celebrando las fiestas de Navidad, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etc… hoy se celebra el desfile de invierno, donde veremos lindos carros adornados pasar por aquí" -dijo el hombre

"Y nosotros tenemos la mejor vista de todas" -vieron los carros acercarse- "y aquí vienen"

Todos los espectadores veían los carros con los actores saludando, bailarines y tamborileros caminando a la par de los carros, otros llevando enormes inflables con forma de Santa, Oso de peluche, esfera de árbol de Navidad, y una con la formé de Baymax con su armadura, esos entre otros.

"Bellos carros aquí vienen, adornados como el número 3, jeje mira el trineo de Santa" -dijo la mujer

"Y seguido tenemos a un carro adornado de Hanukkah, miren a los tamborileros caminando y tocando sus tambores" -dijo el hombre- "ropopompom, ropopompom"

Lo que nadie sabía era que en la cima de la torre más alta de San Fransokyo estaba Taejo con su traje de Sunfire viendo el desfile desde lejos, sin el casco puesto.

"¿A qué hora inicio?" -llamó a Mondavarious por el comunicador

"Cuando yo te de la señal" -le respondió desde su laboratorio (la voz de Mondavarious es la voz de Vic Hoskins el jefe de seguridad de InGen en Jurasic World, que quería usar a las raptores como armas militares y muere asesinado por Delta, una de las raptores)

 **-Minutos después**

"Esos fueron unos lindos carros, y dejamos lo mejor para el final" -dijo la mujer

"Aquí están nuestros héroes de siempre, los que tienen tiempo para salvarnos, ¡Los Grandes Héroes!" -dijo el hombre

La alarma se encendió.

"Es la señal"

Hiro presionó el botón, los 6 héroes estaban parados sobre una plataforma que los subió sobre el carro dejándose ver, las personas les aplaudieron. Ellos saludaban.

 **-En la cima de la torre**

"Es la señal, ahora" -dijo Mondavarious

 **-Se regreso en la festividad**

Todos veían en paz el desfile hasta que:

"¡Miren allá!" -gritó un niño señalando el cielo

Algunos alzaron la vista desatando una reacción en cadena, muy pronto todos vieron arriba para ver una bola de fuego volar por todo el cielo disparando bolas de fuego al cielo que explotaban causando fuegos artificiales.

"¿Qué es eso allá arriba?" -preguntó el presentador

"Debe ser parte del espectáculo" -dijo la presentadora

Todos veían el espectáculo con entusiasmo, todos esos fuegos artificiales los hacían gritar y aplaudir.

"Wow, Taejo se esforzó con los fuegos artificiales" -dijo su padre acompañado de su familia

Hiro y sus amigos veían el espectáculo.

"Miren que hermosura de espectáculo" -dijo Honey

Hiro veía bien, cada patrón de movimiento, en eso vio que creó una bola de fuego.

"Chicos, ¿No les da sospecha qué es eso?"

Pero fue tarde, la bola de fuego impactó en el carro destruyéndolo y lanzando a los 6. Todos ahora en lugar de gritar de entusiasmo gritaban de miedo y empezaron a correr. Más bolas de fuego caían en el suelo, pero ninguna daba a alguien, sólo hacia el efecto de que si. Al final la bola de fuego cayó al suelo y aterrizando arrodillado revelando a Taejo con su traje de Sunfire, todos se le quedaron viendo, lentamente se puso de pie y se les quedó viendo.

"... He venido en paz, no quiero lastimarlos" -dijo Taejo con su distorsionador de voz (decidí cambiarlo, su voz cuando usa el casco ahora es la voz de Ben Affleck en Batman Vs. Superman, tiene 2 voces en la película, una cuando es Bruce Wayne y otra cuando es Batman, su voz es la de Batman)- "si me dicen dónde están los 6 Grandes Héroes me iré y los dejaré tranquilos"

Todos lo veían asustados, entre ellos tía Cass, los Hashimoto, los Miyazaki, Tadashi, Abigail, Luke y su madre.

"... Bien, como no piensan decirme" -literalmente se encendió- "¡Yo los haré venir!"

Empezó a disparar bolas de fuego. La gente huía asustada de él. En eso llegó la policía.

"¡Todos guarden la calma, permanezcan juntos!" -intentaban calmarlos

"¡Whiplash!" -gritó una niña de entre la multitud

Hiro salió volando de la nada y tacleó a Taejo tirándolo al suelo, esto provocó que disparara por accidente una bola de fuego a un inflables del planeta causándole un hueco y cayendo.

"¡Mi hijo!" -gritó una mujer viendo a su hijo a punto de ser aplastado por el inflable

"Quítate niño" -dijo Hiro

GoGo apareció patinando y atrapó al niño antes de que fuera aplastado y lo entregó a su madre.

"Gracias Adrenaline"

"No hay de qué" -dijo GoGo

Taejo se levantó y vio a 5 policías acercándose a él.

"¡Quédese ahí!"

"¡Me rindo!" -dijo caminando con las manos en alto

"¡Quédese ahí!"

Corrieron a él para arrestarlo pero él los golpeaba con fuerza y con sus guantes de metal. En eso llegó Fred saltando, cayó frente a Taejo y lanzó un derechazo que atrapó.

"¡Impresionante!" -dijo para después golpearlo con una bola de fuego mandándolo a volar

Fred se levantó y lanzó un lanzallamas, pero como Taejo controla el fuego atrapó el lanzallamas, concentró todo ese fuego en una bola de fuego de 4m, la redujo de tamaño a un balón de basquetbol y la lanzó a Fred, por suerte Baymax apareció y se llevó a Fred antes de que el fuego le explotara.

"Nunca juegues con fuego o te quemarás" -dijo Baymax

"¿Yo qué? Él es el que juega con fuego" -dijo Fred

Taejo recibió un golpe de un disco magnético de GoGo que ella recuperó y patinaba a su alrededor. Taejo creó una bola de fuego y apuntó a GoGo, de esa bola disparaba otras que golpeaban paredes y ventanas intentando darle a GoGo. Ella me más rápida y le lanzó otro disco. En eso apareció Wasabi patinando con sus patines de levitación con sus espadas activadas, Taejo le disparó una bola de fuego que Wasabi hizo explotar con sus espadas, Taejo le disparó otra pero pasó lo mismo, Taejo lanzaba más pero Wasabi tenía reflejos (que se mostraron con el lanzapelotas de la película), al final Wasabi apagó una de sus espadas y le metió un uppercut tirándolo al suelo.

"¡Ok eso es todo!" -encendió sus manos pero una fue apagada y envuelta en mezcla

Honey le había disparado una esfera química, Taejo le lanzó una bola de fuego que Honey evadió saltando al lado y disparó otra a su mano libre, Taejo alzó vuelo pero Honey le disparó en ambos pies haciéndolo caer, luego lo acribilló con varias esferas envolviéndolo en una masa de mezcla.

"¡NO!" -gritó Mondavarious desde su laboratorio quien veía todo

Los 6 amigos se acercaron a la bola de masa, Honey la picó 2 veces.

"Equipo, este vino está aldente" -dijo pero luego vieron que la masa se calentaba y destilaba un brillo anaranjado- "¡Corran!"

Se alejaron y la bola de masa explotó y de esta salió Taejo volando.

"Buen intento Grandes Héroes, pero necesitarán más que eso para detenerme"

De las personas que quedaron, no pudieron huir porque Taejo los atrapó en muros de fuego.

"¡¿Oye y quién eres?!" -gritó Hiro

Taejo no dijo nada, sólo creó 2 bolas de fuego en cada mano y juntó sus manos como haciendo un kamehameha y disparó al suelo una ráfaga de fuego que agrietaba el pavimento escribiendo, una vez que terminó lanzó una bola de fuego arriba de la "i" escribiendo "Sunfire".

"¿Sunfire? ¡Oye con solo decir tu nombre bastaba!"

"¡Así me gusta!"

El capitán de la policía llamó por su comunicador.

"¡Aquí el capitán de la policía, necesitaremos de los bomberos en la calle frente al museo de San Fransokyo!"

"¿De cuántos requerirá?" -preguntó una mujer al otro lado del comunicador

"¡DE TODOS!"

La familia de Taejo estaba entre los que estaban atrapados.

"¿Papá qué haremos?" -preguntó Hana con voz de asustada

"... No lo sé, Taejo es el experto en esto y no está aquí" -dijo Sato

Hiro atrapó de la cintura a Taejo con 1 se sus látigos láser.

"¡Suéltame!" -Taejo intentaba romper el látigo pero no podía

"Taejo los láseres no son aprueba de fuego" -dijo Mondavarious desde su laboratorio

Taejo captó el mensaje y encendió su cuerpo electrificando el láser el cual afectó a Hiro y este salió volando cayendo en un auto volcado. Este se vio el disparador de látigos y estaba chamuscado.

"¡Ay pero si las reparé desde hace poco!"

Taejo le disparó fuego a otro lanzándolo a Hiro; en slow motion vemos a Hiro disparando de su otra mano, pone el pulgar en el cañón tapándolo, así creando una telaraña láser que atrapó el auto (velocidad normal). Taejo vio que de otro auto salía una línea de combustible, encendió el puño y golpeó en el suelo encendiendo el combustible, Hiro vio que el combustible se dirigía varias personas, activó su patinetas voladora, de nuevo en slow motion dispara un látigo que atrapa con la mano así como látigo común y corriente y luego dispara otro directo del disparador, con el que tomó atrapó a un hombre que estaba camino al fuego, con el que disparó atrapó a un niño, tiró de ambos alejándolos del fuego (velocidad normal), luego gira en su patineta y da una voltereta hacia atrás y cae frente a donde acabó el combustible que explotó y Hiro con una pose y el fuego detrás suyo parecía 1 de esos héroes de antaño.

"Ay papá" -dijo GoGo después de ver eso

Baymax aterrizó al lado de Hiro.

"Baymax captúralo"

Baymax alzó vuelo rumbo a Taejo.

"¡Usa el láser paralizante!" -ordenó Hiro

Baymax cambio el modo del cañón láser de reductor a paralizante y disparó, Taejo evadió el golpe pero el láser destruyó el tallo de un árbol, que estaba frente a Relena y amenazaba con caer.

"¡Relena!" -gritó Sato

" _¿Relena?_ " -dijo Taejo en su mente y vio el árbol a punto de aplastarla, ella estaba tan asustada que no podía moverse- " _¡RELENA!_ "

Taejo voló directo a ella y logró atraparla antes de que el árbol la aplastara, en su lugar sólo aplastó la silla de ruedas, los 6 héroes, Tadashi, Abigail, Luke, Lynda y los Hashimoto se sorprendieron de tal acción, Taejo bajó a Relena.

"Gracias por salvarme" -dijo ella

"¿Por qué la salvaste? La idea es que eres el villano, dile algo feo"

Taejo se iba a destruir por dentro por lo que iba a decir, pero era por salvarla- "¿Salvarte? Jaja, lo que quería hacer era tirarte de la silla para que el árbol te aplastara, ¿Por qué te salvaría?" -decirle eso a su hermana fue como 1000 dagas en su corazón, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería salvarla

Relena se asustó por eso, su padre llegó y la cargó.

"Aléjate de mi hija tu… vil persona"

Lo lastimó más que su padre le dijera eso.

" _¡Y todo por culpa de ese robot!_ " -culpó en su mente a Baymax ya que él fue el que disparó al árbol, pero fue porque Taejo evadió el golpe

Taejo creó una bola de fuego y la encerró en su puño cerrado aún sabiendo lo que pasa si hace eso, el fuego se estaba poniendo inestable y la lanzó a Baymax, el golpe fue tan fuerte que destruyó su pechera y parte de su casco.

Los amigos se espantaron de tal escena.

"... ¿Reporte de daños?" -el casco de Hiro le mostró la información- "bueno eso fue muy claro, D.A.R.T. enséñame algo"

El dron que volaba sobre ellos sacó varias piezas que volaron rumbo a Baymax, mientras Baymax dejó caer sus piezas rotas se le colocó una nueva pechera que en los hombros tenía cañones lanzamisiles (como los de los Hammer-droides navales en Iron Man 2), y un casco con 2 lentes en lugar de 1 y orejas de gato. Tadashi caminada con sus bastones por la baqueta hasta quedar frente al museo.

"¡Oye!" -le gritó a Taejo

Taejo volteó a verlo.

"¡Eso que hiciste estuvo muy mal!"

"¿Qué rayos está haciendo?" -preguntó Hiro a sus amigos

Taejo caminó poniéndose frente suyo.

"Intentar matar a una niña en silla de ruedas, si caes tan bajo a ver atrévete a lastimar a un chico que anda con bastones"

"Ay Dashi haciendo lo correcto incorrectamente" -dijo Fred

"Lo puede matar vayan hay que ayudarlo" -dijo Honey

Tadashi le dio un golpe con un bastón.

"A ver atrévete, aquí estoy" -dijo provocándolo

Taejo sólo encendió una mechita en su dedo, juntó índice y pulgar y estiró el índice lanzando la mecha.

"Listo"

"Mejor párale ahí hermano antes de que decidas empeorarlo" -dijo Hiro

"¿Es todo? ¿No que tan vil?"

"... Ya es tarde"

Taejo lo tomó de la solapa y alzó el puño que fue atrapado por un látigo; Taejo encendió su brazo electrificando ese también, Hiro salió volando, GoGo fue a auxiliarlo.

"Auch, GoGo, no dejes que ataque a mi hermano"

GoGo vio a Tadashi, luego a Hiro y asintió, fue patinando rumbo a Tadashi, lo atrapó y entraron los 2 al museo que seguía abierto, seguido los otros entraron; en eso llegaron los bomberos.

"¿Dashi estás bien?" -Honey lo abrazó

"No me hizo mucho daño"

Hiro le pegó en el brazo.

"¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?"

Hiro presionó un botón del casco levantando la máscara de este (como el casco de Scott en Ant-Man)- "¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre provocar a un villano, pudo matarte! ¡¿No piensas en tus amigos, o tu chica, o tu familia?! Te fuiste por 3 meses, no quiero que sea para siempre" -dijo ahora preocupado

Tadashi se sintió mal.

"Lo siento"

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

"Aww la familia" -dijo Honey limpiándose una lágrima

Pero oyeron una explosión y vieron a Taejo entrar después de volar la puerta.

"¡Oiga pagará por esa puerta!" -gritó la misma mujer que mostró la espada del Samurái Plateado

Taejo la vio y se encendió asustándola.

"... O yo la pago" -se fue corriendo

Los 6 héroes se juntaron.

"Honey, llévate a Tadashi a un lugar seguro" -ordenó Hiro

Honey ayudó a Tadashi a levantarse y se lo llevó de ahí.

"Vamos a rodearlo"

El equipo rodeó a Taejo.

"Listos… AHORA" -los 5 se lanzaron a atacar, Taejo sacó un encendedor (olvidé decirlo, todo ese fuego lo creó con un encendedor y su piroquinesis hizo todo), cuando lo encendió atrapó la llama en su puño y golpeó el suelo causando un anillo de fuego que se expandió y golpeó a los héroes arrojándolos 2m al suelo- "ay… ¡Fredzilla enfríalo!"

Fred cambió de fuego a hielo y disparó una ráfaga, Taejo juntó sus manos como kamehameha y lanzó otra ráfaga, ambas chocaron; Fred aumentó la intensidad del nitrógeno líquido ganando ventaja, pero Taejo aumentó la intensidad del electromagneto en su pecho ganando ventaja él, Fred intentaba ganar ventaja pero el fuego era más intenso, Taejo se acercaba caminando, ya a 1m de distancia ya lo tenía envuelto.

"Eres débil, acéptalo monstruo"

Fred tenía calor bajo el traje- "¡No aceptaré nada!" -golpeó a Taejo en el abdomen, luego un gancho en su rostro y lo congeló

Honey llevó a Tadashi al otro lado del museo, donde se exponían los antiguos tesoros, entre ellos la espada del Samurái Plateado.

"Aquí estarás seguro" -Honey salió corriendo a apoyar a sus amigos

Honey llegó con el equipo y vieron a Taejo congelado.

"Oigan se divirtieron sin mi que malos" -dijo ella- "¿Qué haremos con él?"

"Baymax lo escaneó y su fuente de energía es esa luz en su pecho… también escaneó su estado de salud pero eso no importa ahora, sólo hay que quitárle eso mientras esté congelado, lo descongelamos y que la policía se encargue del resto" -dijo Hiro

Pero Taejo aún podía oír y ver bajo la armadura congelada, en la entrada habían residuos de fuego, movió su mano como podía, el fuego estaba apuntando a él; GoGo golpeaba el pecho de Taejo con sus discos para literalmente romper el hielo. Taejo lo intentaba con más esfuerzo; hasta que lo capturó, el fuego atrapó a todos de las muñecas y los alzó 4m en el aire y usó otra parte del fuego para derretir el hielo quedando libre.

"¿Cómo es que el fuego no nos quema?" -preguntó Hiro

"Porque yo lo controlo, si quiero puede quemarlos y si no pues sólo los golpea o captura" -dijo Taejo

GoGo le lanzó los 2 discos, Taejo con fuego los atrapó.

"Buen intento Adrenaline, pero soy listo, tal vez más que ustedes" -los lanzó golpeando su vientre

"AUCH"

"¡Ella es mi novia!" -gritó Hiro

"¡Una regla que seguir, ley del héroe: los héroes no pueden tener parejas!"

"¡¿Ah no?! ¿Y Hulk? ¿El Hombre Araña? ¿Iron Man? ¿Capitán América? Todos ellos tienen novia" -dijo Fred- "y aquí una ley del villano: ¡Nadie los quiere!"

"¡Ooooohhhhhh!" -dijeron sus amigos

(Turn Down for What)

Taejo ya enfurecido los lanzó al suelo y les disparó bolas de fuego que los hicieron volar hasta la exposición de tesoros donde Tadashi estaba resguardándose.

Se pusieron de pie- "ay, bien hecho Freddy, sólo a ti se te ocurre decirle eso a un villano" -dijo GoGo regañándolo

"Este enemigo es muy fuerte, tiene el fuego de su lado, un elemento muy fuerte y poderoso que tiene tantos usos como buenos y como malos" -dijo Hiro

Taejo entró en la exposición.

"Les voy a dar una buena lección a ustedes 6"

"¡Ya déjalos tranquilos!" -gritó Tadashi

"¡No lo empeores tú… chico con muletas que no conocemos!" -gritó Hiro

"¡Tú no te metas chico de hojalata!" -le disparó una bola de fuego a 1 de los bastones partiéndolo en 2

Tadashi casi se caía de no ser que se quitó en la pared.

"¡Tu pelea es con nosotros!" -lo llamó Wasabi

Taejo prendió su encendedor y capturó la llama.

"El encendedor, su llama la obtiene de ahí" -dijo Honey

Taejo los volvió a atrapar en su llama.

"¡Oye ya tenemos problemas con un loco que tiene un Parque Jurásico con Dino-bots! ¡No necesitamos a un no sé quién que dispara bolas de fuego!" -gritó GoGo

"¿Me dijo loco?" -dijo Mondavarious desde su laboratorio- "¡Traelos ante mi!"

Taejo alzó vuelo.

"Vamos a pasear"

"¡Oye no te los lleves!" -gritó Tadashi

"¿Que no me los lleve? No soy nadie para obedecerte si ni apenas puedes ponerte de pie"

Tadashi bajó la mirada, era cierto estaba indefenso; volteó mirada para ver qué lo podía ayudar, en eso su mirada se plantó en la espada del samurái.

"... Tal vez no pueda mantenerme de pie… ¡Pero no me rendiré, los héroes no se rinden sin importar la gravedad en la que se encuentren!"

Tadashi apoyó con todo esfuerzo las plantas en el piso esperando.

"¡Y haré todo lo que esté en mi para detener a escorias como tú!"

Taejo ya estaba hasta el copete y le disparó una bola de fuego, Tadashi con todo su esfuerzo evadió caminando y tomando la espada, cuando lo hizo los ojos zafiro brillaron parpadeando y soltó un flash de luz cegadora, todo el mundo se detuvo, el reloj dejó de correr. Tadashi se encontraba en lo que parecía un universo desconocido, se veía igual al mundo de los espíritus en Kung Fu Panda 3, sólo que este tenía un fondo de cielo nocturno y estrellado.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" -se preguntó a sí mismo, pero algo más lo sorprendió: podía caminar sin bastones- "mis piernas"

Las piedras flotantes estaban conectadas por puentes de soga y llevaban a un templo japonés, Tadashi tuvo una corazonada de que tal vez ahí tendría la respuesta de dónde está, cruzó todos los puentes hasta llegar al templo, en un altar vio a una figura, era un hombre anciano en pose de loto, con la misma katana sujetada y reposando en sus piernas guardada en su funda, el sageo (el sageo es ese listón anudado estratégicamente en la funda de la katana), la punta y la orilla del hueco de la funda eran de oro, llevaba un kimono samurái negro, era parecido a Ichirō Yashida, el Samurái Plateado de Wolverine Inmortal que Wolverine salvó en la 2da Guerra Mundial.

"Ahh… ¿Hola?"

El hombre no dijo nada, seguía meditando.

"Disculpe, ¿Sabe dónde me…?"

"Toma asiento joven, medita conmigo" -lo interrumpió el hombre que tenía la misma voz de Yashida y sin verlo

"Pero yo…"

"Todas tus respuestas serán respondidas, ven a meditar conmigo" -dijo aún sin verlo

Tadashi decidió dejar de discutir y se sentó en pose de loto frente a él a meditar.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Joven… estás en el plano astral, aquí es donde las almas de los antiguos vienen al morir… claro si lo deciden"

"¿Qué hago aquí?"

Abrió los ojos- "te traje aquí porque quiero hablarte" -dijo él

"¿Quién es usted?"

"... Mi nombre es Kenuichio Harada, tal vez me conozcas como… el Samurái Plateado"

Tadashi se sorprendió de que estaba frente al Samurái Plateado, se supone que él murió hace 1000 años.

"Pero usted murió hace 1 milenio"

"Si así fue, como dije estamos en el plano astral"

"¿Y por qué me trajo?"

"Porque tú tomaste la espada, y ella te eligió"

"Pero se supone que el heraldo debe tener sangre del samurái y mi hermano no pudo sacarla"

"Es porque ambos tienen la misma sangre, pero sólo un 99%" -dijo el samurái- "hay genes que se saltan generaciones, ojos, cabellos, talento, temperamento… sangre, no a todos los hijos les tocan los mismos, necesitan espacio para algo más, tu madre y tu hermano menor no les tocaron los mismos, pero tú… es como verme en el espejo"

"Entonces usted es mi ancestro por parte de mi madre"

"Pues si no fuera así no tendrías mi sangre" -dijo como si fuera obvio

"... Cierto, pero, ¿Por qué yo? No tengo lo que se dice sangre de héroe, además si no pude aprender Kung Fu de niño, menos podré aprender kenjutsu" -dijo Tadashi ******

"Jeje, oye tranquilo joven, te elegí porque eres listo, valiente y se ve que por quienes amas harías cualquier cosa, incluso lo demostraste a antes sujetar mi espalda que querías evitar que ese villano se llevara a tus amigos, a tu hermano y a tu pareja, digno de un samurái, y no te preocupes por aprender, todo mi poder hacer en mi espada, una vez que la heredes todos mis conocimientos formarán parte de ti, serás un Samurái Plateado, mi sucesor" -dijo Harada tomando su espada y ofreciéndola a su descendiente- "tómala Tadashi, y vuélvete el supremo samurái"

Tadashi estaba con la duda, aceptar esa responsabilidad o no aceptarla, lo meditó bien y tomó la espada con una mano.

"No, las 2… la katana sólo trabaja con las 2 manos"

Tadashi la tomó con las 2.

"Buena decisión Tadashi, ahora vuelve a tu mundo y sé el héroe que desde recién nacido estabas destinado a ser"

 **-En el museo**

El brillo cesó, el tiempo volvió a correr, todos vieron a Tadashi quien de un tiro sacó la espada, también tenía la funda en su cintura y se puso en pose de pelea.

" _¿Tadashi?_ " -fue todo lo que pudo decir Hiro en su mente

Tadashi notó que se mantenía de pie y de un tiro se sacó ambos cabestrillos de sus piernas.

"Caminas" -dijo Honey sorprendida

"No Sweet Boom" -la llamó por su nombre de heroína, guardó la espada, corrió hacia Taejo, saltó apoyando un pie en su pecho de Taejo y de una voltereta hacia atrás le metió una patada en la barbilla que lo tiró al piso y eso liberó al equipo- "... oh ahora hago más que eso"

Taejo se levantó.

"¿Me golpeaste?"

"Pues no fue el hada de los sueños"

Taejo encendió sus brazos, concentró todo ese fuego en sus manos creando una bola de fuego, Tadashi desenvainó la espada, Taejo lanzó el ataque que Tadashi repelió con su espada.

"¿Cómo es que una katana pudo repeler un ataque así?"

"Porque esta no es una katana ordinaria, es la katana del Samurái Plateado y tiene poderes"

"Además de que según la leyenda fue forjada con adamantio" -dijo Hiro

Taejo volvió a lanzar ataques que Tadashi repelía con la espada; lo raro era que la espada brillaba un poco por cada ataque repelido, Tadashi empezó a avanzar repeliendo bolas de fuego, una vez que llegó a 1m de Taejo le dio una patada de mariposa (esa es cuando giras digamos al lado izquierdo tienes la pierna izquierda alzada, das un salto y haces girar la pierna derecha golpeando a tu oponente) en la cara seguido de que lo tomó del brazo, Tadashi giró mirando a la misma dirección de Taejo y al agacharse lo aventó al suelo girándolo y cayendo bocarriba, luego iba a golpearlo pero Taejo activó sus jetboots (botas voladoras) y como Tadashi estaba parado a la par de él lo derribó.

"Muy bueno… pero ahora me toca a mí" -alzó una mano creando una bola de fuego de 50cm y se la lanza

Tadashi giró como barril evadiendo el golpe y se puso de pie desenvainando su espada, Taejo repitió el ataque, Tadashi evadió el ataque y se seguía repitiendo.

"¡Samurái!" -lo llamó Fred- "¿Conoces el Ping pong en The Legend of Zelda?"

Tadashi captó el mensaje, Taejo lanzó otra bola de fuego de 50cm, Tadashi con habilidad golpeó el fuego regresándolo a su propietario.

"Oh no lo harás" -Taejo con su piroquinesis la regresó a Tadashi

Tadashi volvió a golpear devolviendo el ataque, Taejo cada que se la regresaban, la devolvía con más velocidad. Tadashi se posicionó como beisbolista y de un hit golpeó el fuego, fue tanta la velocidad que le explotó a Taejo y lo lanzó fuera del museo. Tadashi envainó su espada y sus amigos se le acercaron con muchas preguntas.

"¡Oigan 1 a la vez 1 a la vez!" -se callaron- "a ver Hiro"

"¿Cómo sacaste la espada? Si yo no pude"

"Pues al parecer sólo tenemos el 99% de la misma sangre, mi otro 1% es sangre del samurái, somos descendientes" -dijo Tadashi- "¿A ver Honey?"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Fue Kenuichio Harada, el antiguo Samurái Plateado" -respondió- "¿A ver Wasabi?"

"¿Cómo es que…?"

"¿Que hablé con él? Cuando tomé la espada caí en el plano astral donde lo encontré meditando, y me dio el poder de ser el nuevo Samurái Plateado, ahora tengo su espada y todas sus habilidades, y los ayudaré a pelear con Sunfire si me dejan"

"Por supuesto, bienvenido a los 6… los 7 Grandes Héroes, pero espera… nadie debe saber tu identidad, de por sí él ya la sabe" -dijo Hiro

"Tranquilo Hiro, igual que tú voy un paso delante de todo" -del bolsillo de su sudadera samurái sacó un cubrebocas con una imagen de una mandíbula, se puso el gorro, se abotonó en este el cubrebocas y se puso lentes oscuros- "¿Así?"

"Si así está bien"

Los 7 salieron solo para ser emboscados, Taejo creó otro muro de fuego tras de ellos.

"Buena pelea la del museo pero esto se acaba ya" -dijo en el aire

"Estos enemigos de ahora no saben tirar la toalla" -dijo Fred cruzando los brazos

"Si nos rindiéramos a la 1ra la historia perdería su interés" -dijo Taejo volviendo a encenderse

"... Nombre esta vez le doy la razón"

Taejo empezó a disparar ráfagas de fuego, cada 1 de los 7 amigos se dividieron para evadir.

"¡Tendremos que usar la técnica "Antiaérea"!"

"¡No está lista la practicamos sólo una vez!" -gritó Honey

"¡No nos saldrá!" -gritó Wasabi

"¡Saldrá bien! ¡Sólo tenemos que creer, Samurái ayúdanos!"

"¡Les llegó la hora!" -gritó Taejo

Los 7 se dan el puño y forman un anillo.

"Ok diré el plan porque Tadashi no sabe de este: GoGo, Baymax y yo lo rodearemos volando, Fred suspendido en la pared, los que no vuelen irán con alguno de los antes mencionados, él deberá atacar a 1 por 1, el que ataque 1ro el que esté atrás suyo atacará, luego entre todos, al final cuando lo dejemos en el suelo Honey lo atrapará con su mezcla y Fred la congelará, listo a darle"

Como dijo Hiro, él, GoGo y Baymax alzaron vuelo, Fred saltó a la ventana de un edificio y con sus pies adhesivos se adhirió, Honey iba con GoGo, Tadashi con Hiro y Wasabi con Baymax, todos rodeando a Taejo por los 4 puntos cardinales (norte, sur, este y oeste).

"No te descuides Sunfire, si atacas a 1 desatarás una reacción en cadena" -dijo Hiro- "elige, o rendirte o caer, tienes 10seg para e…"

Taejo interrumpió rodeándose de un anillo de fuego y lo expandió atacando a todos haciéndolos caer.

"Auch… o puedes hacer eso"

Tadashi se había protegido con su espada pero igual recibió un golpe, cuando la tomó vio que brillaba otro poco.

" _La espada posee la habilidad de absorber ataques, cuando esté cargada se rodeará de un campo de taquión que la hará muy afilada, capaz de cortar todo, todo excepto el adamantio que es de lo que está hecha_ " -oyó la voz de Harada en su cabeza, eso le dio una idea

"OYE SUNFIRE" -Tadashi llamó su atención, tenía un plan contra Taejo, con lo poco que vio de él dedujo que la ira lo hace cometer locuras- "VAMOS SUNFIRE VAMOS ¿ES TODO LO MEJOR QUE TIENES? NO SABES PELEAR ¿QUÉ SABES HACER? PORQUE ESTO NO ES NADA ERES UN TORPE ¡TORPE! NO ERES NINGUNA AMENAZA ERES UN TORPE SUNFIRE ¡TORPE! NO SABES PELEAR ¡ERES SOLO UNA PIEDRA EN EL ZAPATO NO ERES NINGUNA AMENAZA!"

"¿Qué hace?" -preguntó Hiro

"Busca que lo maten eso hace" -dijo GoGo

Taejo ya estaba hasta el copete.

"¿QUIERES REFUERZOS CONSÍGUELOS PORQUE TÚ SOLO ERES NADA MÁS QUE UNA PIEDRA EN EL ZAPATO ERES TORPE NO ERES NADA, ERES NUESTRO, VAMOS DAME TU MEJOR GOLPE"

"YA CÁLLATE" -le disparó otra descarga con sus manos en pose de "kamehameha"

Tadashi se esperaba eso y puso su espada en el camino sujetándola con una mano.

"Un poco más un poco más"

La hoja de la espada ya brillaba intensamente, Taejo detuvo su ataque.

"Gracias por la energía tonto, ahora mi espada es más afilada de lo que ya era antes" -golpeó una piedra con la espada pero sólo le causó un corte- "... ¿Qué?"

"Jaja, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se echó a perder? De seguro por sus 1000 años enterrada" -aterrizó tras un auto y lo lanzó de una explosión

Tadashi evadió el golpe.

"¡¿Quién es el torpe ahora?! ¡¿Eh?!"

Tadashi vio su espada- "vamos" -la agitó

"¡Ven aquí y enfrenta tu destino!" -lanzó otro auto

Tadashi saltó ese con sus nuevas habilidades. Taejo ahora lanzó un camión. Tadashi vio una vez más su espada y recordó las palabras de su ancestro.

"2 manos" -tomó la espada con las 2 manos la cual se dice dio en una especie de fuego blanco semitransparente

Tadashi vio la oportunidad y lanzó un corte vertical, la pantalla se oscureció por completo y se vio un corte de luz con un sonido de espada cortando, cuando la pantalla dejó ver lo que pasó, se vio a Tadashi ileso y a sus lados pasaron 2 mitades del camión.

"¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ¿Y CON UNA ESPADA VIEJA?"

"Esta espada tiene 1 milenio de edad, la llamó "Danzan" el 1er Samurái que la utilizó, danzan significa "separador" en japonés, el arma ideal para separar una mitad... de otra" -dijo Tadashi para señalar el camión partido- "así"

Taejo alzó vuelo.

"No me importa si tienes poder de samurái, igual voy a acabar con todos ustedes y…" -fue interrumpido por un chorro de agua que lo golpeó y arrastró al suelo y a la pared

Eran Hiro, Fred y Wasabi quienes con los bomberos atacaron a Taejo, luego cerraron la manguera.

"Buen trabajo Mike" -Hiro le dio el puño a un bombero- "gran John" -a otro

"Gracias Whiplash" -le respondió 1 de los bomberos

El traje de Taejo soltaba chispas, su casco se apagó.

"¿Taejo? ¡Taejo!" -Mondavarious intentaba llamarlo mientras veía una pantalla con estática- "perdí la comunicación"

Taejo se puso de pie, se puso firme porque con el suelo húmedo se resbalaba, fue rodeado por los héroes y varios policías. Taejo intentó controlar otra flama de su encendedor pero nada pasaba.

"Ay no, el agua afectó mucho el traje" -su voz sonaba normal, se dio cuenta de eso y la cambió de tono a una más grave- "¡Miren lo que hicieron!"

"Estás indefenso, ríndete" -dijo el capitán de la policía

Taejo no sabía qué hacer, vio al suelo y vio que las jetboots aún funcionaban, las activó y alzó vuelo.

"¡No es la última que ven de mí, volveré!" -se fue

Después de huir el público aplaudió a los 7 amigos, en eso llegaron las noticias.

"Al fin tenemos aquí a los Grandes Héroes" -dijo la mujer de las noticias- "¿Díganos fue un reto ese hombre?"

"¿Si fue un reto? Pues sí lo fue, pero supimos manejarlo, y todo gracias a nuestro nuevo miembro, el Samurái Plateado" -Hiro señaló completo a Tadashi

Ella se le acercó- "¿Samurái Plateado? ¿Como el héroe del milenio pasado?" -preguntó

"Exactamente, resulta que yo soy el supremo samurái que estaba destinado a heredar la espada del Samurái Plateado" -Tadashi la mostró a la cámara- "y con ella sus habilidades"

 **-A las 11:30PM**

Taejo regresaba a su casa.

"¡Taejo!" -su padre lo abrazó- "¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" -preguntó fríamente

"Porque un villano atacó el desfile, dijiste que te encargaron los fuegos artificiales y jamás los hiciste, ¿No te hizo nada?"

"... Ah… si, me encerró en un armario, por suerte un tipo que iba pasando me encontró, fue mucho lo que pasé y quisiera irme a dormir"

"Bien, al menos estás bien" -su padre apretó el abrazo pero se dio cuenta para algo- "¿Taejo por qué estás mojado?"

Taejo se puso nervioso.

"Ahh… pues… el armario donde me atrapó tenía una tubería rota"

"Bueno ve a darte un baño y a dormir"

"Si claro, buenas noches" -Taejo se fue a su cuarto

"Buenas noches"

 **-En casa de Hiro**

Hiro, Tadashi, Honey, GoGo y Baymax habían regresado a casa, Tadashi llevaba sus cabestrillos para piernas.

"Por lo menos tía Cass no sospecha de que tengas esa katana" -dijo Hiro

"Si, porque le dije que el Sr. Lee me la regaló" -dijo Tadashi- "y los cabestrillos para que no sospeche que ya puedo caminar"

"Nos preocupaste, más a mi, Sunfire pudo matarte, ¿Por qué le gritaste así? ¿No te da miedo morir?" -preguntó Honey

"Sonará raro amor… pero no" -Tadashi puso la katana al lado de su cama- "Harada dijo que la espada le da poder a su portador, entre ellas sanar sus heridas ya sean normales o mortales"

"¿Como Wolverine y Deadpool?"

"Si, por eso es que ya puedo caminar" -Tadashi se quitó los cabestrillos y se acostó- "lo único que quiero hacer es dormir"

"Ese Sunfire fue todo un reto, espero no volver a saber de él" -Hiro se acostó

Las chicas se acostaron junto a sus respectivos novios.

"No sé, dijo que volvería" -dijo Honey

"Ay Honey eso dicen todos los villanos" -dijo GoGo- "además ya sabemos cómo derrotarlo, al chico de fuego no le gusta el agua, que irónico"

Ambas parejas se besan y se quedan dormidos.

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Ya sé lo que dirán: "Elsa no se apellida así se apellida Arendelle". Pues voy a aclarar algo, esta no es esa Elsa, sólo se parece, esta es una Elsa que acomodé pal fic.**

 **** El kenjutsu es un arte marcial japonés de manejo de katana.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 12: Samurái Plateado**


	12. Capítulo 12: reuniendo un equipo

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Noirlut.** Stan Lee en todo sobre Marvel.

 **Joan.** Pues eso se esperaba de 2 chicas que viven juntas. El traje de Dashi no lo hará Hiro. Lo buscaré.

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka.** Es Mondavarious, no odies a Taejo, él quiere dinero para salvar a su hermanita, pues lo dijo el Samurái Plateado, parte de su ADN lo tiene Tadashi por eso logró sacar la espada.

 **Predalien-Gaiden.** No, después de la escena que tuvieron en Califoshima no iban a dejarlo todo ahí, bueno me inspiré en varias cosas, bueno yo sí sé la diferencia entre cultura china y cultura japonesa: una es china y la otra japonesa XD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** reuniendo un equipo

Ya era de mañana, y la ciudad ya se recuperaba del ataque de ayer, el fuego fue extinto, las reparaciones ya empezaban, nuestras 2 parejas seguían durmiendo juntos y abrazados, pero luego el despertador sonó, Tadashi lo apagó e iba a levantarse, pero una mano se situó en su pecho.

"No Dashi, quédate otra rato, son vacaciones" -dijo Honey sonando somnolienta

"... Bueno al cabo que ni quería levantarme" -volvió a acostarse

Honey se acostó encima suyo.

"Gracias"

"... ¿Por?"

"Lo de anoche, fuiste muy valiente, imagina, sin ti tal vez no hubiéramos podido vender a Sunfire"

"... ¿Enserio?"

"Si, quién sabe qué hubiera sido de nosotros, estuviste increíble mi Samurái Plateado, y mereces un premio" -Honey lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó y se durmió

Tadashi la abrazó, pero eso que dijo lo dejó con mucho en qué pensar.

 **-Al medio día**

GoGo había llevado a Hiro al periódico para llevarle las fotos que tomó ayer a Jameson, una vez que fue con él le entregó las fotos, sólo faltaba que las calificara.

"... Maravilloso, exquisito, me encanta… puedes quedarte con esta de ti intentando sacar la espada" -se la da

"Jeje si, esala tomó mi novia" -Hiro tomó la foto y saca otras- "y estas son del ataque de ayer en el desfile" -se las da

Jameson las toma y las verifica.

"... Increíble, jugoso, fantástico, eres como un ninja para las fotos, no importa dónde tú siempre estás ahí" -vio bien a Sunfire- "este nuevo personaje ¿Qué hace?"

"Se hace llamar a si mismo Sunfire"

"¿Sunfire? Que nombre tan chafísimo, ¿Y su poder?"

"Dispara fuego"

"... ¿Y el de la espada?"

"Un nuevo miembro de los Grandes Héroes, el Samurái Plateado, sacó la espada del Samurái revelando que es descendiente"

"¿Nuevo miembro? Oh genial y con 6 ya tenía suficiente, bueno tú cumpliste, tu pago" -escribe en un cheque y se lo da- "ten, ahora vete"

Hiro toma el cheque y se va.

 **-En el Mundo Jurásico**

Taejo estaba con Mondavarious quien revisaba el traje.

"Te dije claramente "no mojes el traje" y ¿Qué haces? Vas y lo mojas"

"Yo no mojé, nada, casi lograba vencerlos de no ser que me agarraron a manguerazos" -Taejo se defendió- "pero puede arreglarlo, ¿No?"

"Obvio que puedo, pero me tomará 1 semana sacarle toda el agua y secar todo"

"¿1 semana? Pero el tiempo de Relena es corto"

"Oye entiendo que tienes una hermana que cuidar pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer"

"¿No puede apurar el progreso?"

"No" -ve el calendario- "hoy es 7 de diciembre, yo creo que tu hermanita sobrevivirá otra semana, sólo sé paciente"

"... De acuerdo, 1 semana" -Taejo se fue

"Este chico tan desesperado tuvo que venir a ti para salvar a una humana" -dijo Control Maestro (su voz es la misma voz de Ultrón en Los Vengadores Era de Ultrón)

"Bueno es que es su hermana"

"Pero no veo sentido salvar a una humana, igual todos mueren, ¿Por qué darle más tiempo?"

"La humanidad es así, somos así"

"Ese chico es muy blando, 1 sólo no creo que pueda con 7"

"¿Y qué sugieres?"

"Reunir un equipo"

"¿Dónde crees que voy a conseguir hombres que peleen por mi?"

"Eso déjamelo a mi, tú solo arregla esa armadura"

Mondavarious sólo alzó los hombros y siguió con la armadura.

 **-En la casa Hamada**

Hiro había regresado a la casa, Fred, Wasabi y Abigail habían ido de visita y ahora hablaban con Tadashi.

"¿Entonces cualquier herida que tienes puede sanar?"

"Si, incluso las mortales"

"A ver muéstranos" -dijo Fred

"¿Ahora?"

"Si, anda muestra"

"Si muestra" -dijo GoGo

"Esta bien, miren esto" -se subió la manga, se colocó la funda con la espada, tomó una navaja, les mostró su muñeca y se cortó esa parte de la muñeca donde te desangras, entre la muñeca y la mano, gritó de dolor.

"¡TADASHI!" -Honey gritó asustada e iba a auxiliarlo

"¡Honey espera!" -Tadashi la detuvo y les mostró la herida sanando- "¿Ven? Duele, pero no sale sangre y la herida sana"

"Oye pero el grito me espantó" -dijo Honey con la mano en el pecho

"Te preocupas por mí cuando debería ser yo el que se preocupe por ustedes"

"¿Por nosotros?" -preguntó Fred

"Si, ustedes son los que salen a salvar San Fransokyo a cada rato y me preocupa que un día de estos vayan a morir, y Honey lo dijo, de no ser que llegué quién sabe qué hubiera hecho Sunfire con ustedes" -dijo- "oye Hiro perdimos a mamá y a papá, siento que tengo la responsabilidad de velar por ustedes, y cada que salen a ser héroes temo que sea la última vez que los vea"

"Dashi tranquilo, nosotros si podemos con esto, desde Callaghan, esta ciudad necesita a los 6 Grandes Héroes, y ahora 7 contigo, el Samurái Plateado" -dijo Wasabi

"Tal vez, pero ustedes ahora también son mi familia y la familia se cuida, y yo quiero estar tranquilo sabiendo que todo va a salir bien"

"... Oye ya sé lo que te va a calmar"

"... ¿Ah sí?" -la escena cambia con Tadashi usando un casco de realidad virtual y un volante- "¡Esto si me calma!"

Él y Fred jugaban un juego de carreras en casa del último.

"¡Para que veas!"

El Sr. Lee bajaba las escaleras con las manos en sus oídos.

"¡Chicos chicos chicos bajen el volumen que no me dejan trabajar!"

Fred pausó.

"Lo sentimos"

"Por cierto, vi lo de anoche, increíble que entre nosotros tengamos a 2 descendientes del Samurái Plateado" -dijo refiriéndose a Dashi y Hiro

"Si, somos 2, pero la espada sólo la puede usar él" -dijo Hiro

"Si, pero Tadashi creo en mi opinión que podrías necesitar algo mejor que una sudadera gris con forma de armadura" -dijo el Sr. Lee

"¿Algo mejor?"

"Eres como el Hombre Araña, inicias con algo simple como tu sudadera para ir con algo que diga "yo soy el Samurái Plateado", como esa armadura que te hiciste en China"

"Fred ni me recuerdes lo de China, además yo no hice todo el trabajo, me ayudó la Dra. Lin que en paz descanse, además era una armadura rústica"

"Podríamos construirte otra, pero eso si necesitarías cargarla a todas partes porque los relojes los hizo un tío de GoGo" -dijo Hiro

"Chicos yo ya veré cómo hacerle"

"Hey ¿Pueden cambiarle? Ya va a empezar el noticiero" -pidió el Dr. Pym apareciendo

Los chicos le cambian de canal llegando al noticiero.

"En las últimas noticias en la ciudad de Nueva York por poco hubo un caos de no haber sido gracias a los Vengadores"

"Los Vengadores, ese tipo de héroes es de admirar" -dijo Wasabi y todos concuerdan

"También están los X-Men" -dijo Fred

En la tele- "y hoy conseguimos una entrevista con el Sr. Tony Stark, Iron Man" -dijo la mujer de las noticias

"Tony Stark, listo pero tonto a la vez, ¿Saben? Fuimos socios un tiempo, hasta que descubrí que planeaba usar mi partícula Pym sin mi permiso en sus experimentos" -dijo el Dr. Pym

En la tele- "verán nuestra labor es mantener la paz en todas partes, destruimos varias células de Hydra que aún existían desde la 2da Guerra a cargo de los barones Struker y Zemo, evitamos una posible invasión dirigida por el loco hermano de nuestro amigo el dios (ya saben quién), detuvimos a un robot malvado"

"Robot malvado que yo inventé para asegurar la paz en el mundo pero se pasó de listo" -dijo el Dr. Pym *****

Todos se le quedan viendo.

"Lo que a mi me sorprende es que teniendo tantas armaduras con habilidades diferentes, pueda llevarlas a todas partes" -dijo Hiro

"Todas las tiene guardadas en su casa, tiene un código que las llama, también la armadura Máquina de Guerra con Rhodes" -dijo Fred

En la tele- "Oiga Sr. Stark supe que también se dedica a ayudar cuando no es Iron Man" -dijo el entrevistador

"Con la armadura o sin ella yo soy Iron Man, si, el otro día un niño que sólo tenía 1 brazo lo fui a ver, le construí una prótesis con la forma de un brazo de mi armadura Mark 3, y no, no lanza lásers ni misiles, con el equipo conseguimos darles un hogar a las personas de Sokovia, di un aporte a varias escuelas de bajo presupuesto"

"Vaya, Tony ha cambiado desde la última vez que trabajamos" -dijo el Dr. Pym

 **-Con Mondavarious**

Mientras arreglaba la armadura veía a sus Dino-bots desde su computadora.

"Van mejorando media te se sigue investigando"

"¿Y cómo sigue el proyecto especial?" -preguntó Control Maestro

"Ah va bien" -cambia de pantalla mostrando al Ultrominus Rex- "¿Enserio es necesario tener un híbrido? Yo creo que con los que ya tenemos es necesario"

"Necesitamos un Dino-bot invencible, algo que sea difícil de sobrevivir"

"Te recuerdo que los Grandes Héroes ya lo vencieron 1 vez"

"Eso fue porque le ordené dejarse vencer, esta bestia es capaz de más, sólo hay que seguir mejorándolo"

"... De acuerdo, ¿Y ya tienes a alguien para el equipo?"

"Si lo tengo, te mando la información"

Como dijo Control Maestro le envió la información de su 1er candidato.

"Sora Ichijō, sexo: femenino, edad: 32, categoría: meta-humana (para no decir mutante)" -checó la información- "habilidad:... ¿Sangre-control?"

"Tiene la habilidad de controlar a las personas usando la sangre de sus cuerpos" -dijo Control Maestro

"¿Es neta?"

"Si, no vive lejos, aquí en San Fransokyo, ve a esta dirección" -se la envía

La recibe- "debo terminar de arreglar esta tonta armadura" -dijo

"Tú ve, yo me encargo"

"... De acuerdo, no me tardo" -Mondavarious se quitó la bata y ya se iba

"Espera, podría haber peligro, lleva esto" -Control Maestro construyó algo en un aparato como el que tenía Hiro con el que hizo la armadura de Baymax y de seguro los trajes; se lo dio a Mondavarious, era un anillo de metal con un topacio naranja

"¿Un anillo?"

"No es sólo un anillo, es una versión portátil del que fue tu 1er gran invento"

Mondavarious se sorprendió.

"¿Mi convertidor de energía? Pero destruí toda información de este" -tomó el anillo

"Recuerda que cuando me crearon resguardé información suya" -dijo- "para activarlo gira la perilla entre el anillo y la joya a la izquierda" -vio que iba a hacerlo- "¡Espera!" -lo detuvo- "sólo dura 1min, no lo desperdicies"

"... De acuerdo" -dijo y se fue

Entró al elevador, presiona el botón de planta baja, esperó 2min para llegar a la planta baja donde sus robots ingenieros trabajaban revisando el estado del parque.

"El jefe está en la sala" -dijo 1 de los robots

Mondavarious acercó su reloj a la boca- "sigan con lo suyo" -usó el comunicador y los robots siguieron trabajando

Mondavarious cruzó la sala de computadoras, llegó a la salida, salió de la torre al patio donde yacía un helipuerto con un helicóptero del Mundo Jurásico (es igual al que voló Simon Masrani en Jurasic World antes de morir), abordó el helicóptero, encendió el motor, lo elevó y se fue volando del parque.

 **-En un circo en el centro de San Fransokyo**

Llegó el circo, se respiraba alegría, diversión… y lo que dejaban los animales en sus jaulas. Pero no era lo mismo para una mujer enjaulada, era la misma mujer que Mondavarious vio en su computadora, Sora Ichijō quien resultaba ser parte del espectáculo.

"¡Hey Sora!" -la llamaron, era el maestro de ceremonias- "ya casi inicia el show, ojalá tengas lo tuyo bien controlado"

"Usted tranquilo jefe, estuve practicando con ratas toda la semana" -dijo Sora (su voz es la de Azula, la hermana de Zuko en Avatar la Leyenda de Aang)

"Más te vale, en las otras ciudades casi me piden un reembolso por ti, que salga bien o te encerraré en la jaula del tigre" -se fue

"... A veces quisiera obligarlo a él a que haga lo que quiero"

Mondavarious había comprado una entrada y estaba entre el público.

"Que sea buena en lo que hace"

 **-1hr después**

"¡Esos fueron los gemelos mágicos!" -dijo el maestro de ceremonias desde un megáfono- "¡Como siguiente acto tenemos a una mujer con un talento único!" -anunció- "¡Saluden con un gran aplauso a Sora Ichijō "La Titiritera"!" -señaló al fondo de la carpa

De la carpa salió Sora, ya vista desde la luz era pelinegra, ojos verdes, estaba sucia y se veía que no ha comido en días, usaba ropa vieja y algo gastada. El público aplaudió.

"¡Dinos Sora, ¿Qué tienes planeado?!" -preguntó el maestro de ceremonias

"¡Voy a controlar a 1 de ustedes!" -dijo desde el megáfono- "¡Necesitaré a alguien del público!"

Ambos voltearon a ver al público a ver quién quería ser voluntario, pero nadie se atrevía hasta que…

"¡Yo quiero!" -gritó Mondavarious

"¡Parece que tenemos un voluntario!" -dijo el maestro de ceremonias- "¡Venga señor!"

Mondavarious se levantó de su asiento, bajó de las gradas y entró en el escenario.

"¡¿Cómo se llama?!"

"¡Emile Mondavarious!"

"¡¿Emile Mondavarious?! ¡¿Como el Emile Mondavarious que es dueño del Mundo Jurásico?!"

"¡Exactamente ese soy yo!"

"¡Excelente, entonces yo me voy y no interrumpo la magia!" -dijo y se fue

A Sora le dieron un micrófono.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?" -preguntó sólo a ella

"Haré que hagas lo que quiera" -dijo sólo a él con mirada maliciosa

"¿Dolerá?"

"Si te resistes" -encendió el micrófono- "¡Damas y caballeros, aquí verán cómo hago que mi voluntario haga lo que quiero como si de un títere se tratara!"

Ambos se quedaron frente a frente viéndose a los ojos. Sora alzó las manos en el pecho de Mondavarious.

"¿Qué haces?"

Ella cierra los ojos- "me concentro" -dijo, 5seg después quita las manos y se aleja 2m- "¡Llegó la hora!" -anunció al público

Sora alzó una mano apuntando a Mondavarious con la palma abierta. Todos se quedaron viendo a ver qué pasaría, Mondavarious seguía quieto hasta que le llegó una extraña sensación en el brazo, voltea a verlo y lo ve levantándose lentamente, pero él no lo controlaba.

"Órale, esto no lo estoy haciendo yo"

"¡Yo lo estoy haciendo!" -anunció- "¡Tengo tu brazo bajo mi control!"

El público estaba fascinado por increíble truco, pensaban que era por hipnosis, no sabían que Sora era una meta-humana. Sora con la otra mano controlaba la pierna, Mondavarious dio un pasó atrás, ahora movía las manos. Mondavarious se retorcía, gritaba.

"No te resistas porque duele más, flojito y cooperando"

"Flojito y cooperando, lo mismo le dijeron a mi mamá, y nací yo"

"Ay tranquilo no tienes cara de que quiera algo contigo"

"Lo mismo le dijo a mi papá, y nací yo"

"Cállate" -movió los dedos hacia abajo y Mondavarious quedó de rodillas- "hora de terminar"

Sora acumuló energía para su gran final: hacer que Mondavarious hiciera una voltereta hacia atrás y caer de pie; ya lo tenía en posición para saltar, pero empezó a sentirse rara.

"No, no otra vez" -decía ella intentando resistir pero al final al ella empezó a retorcerse y salió volando, da una voltereta hacia enfrente y cae de espaldas adolorida, la gente pensando que era parte del espectáculo empezó a reír y aplaudir, pero Mondavarious y el maestro de ceremonias sabían que ella intentando controlar al 1ro terminó controlándose ella misma.

 **-30min después**

El espectáculo había acabado, Sora yacía en su jaula llorando, había arruinado de nuevo su espectáculo y eso significaba una cosa:

"Sora" -ella alzó la mirada viendo al maestro de ceremonias acompañado de varios empleados incluyendo a 5 payasos y al hombre fuerte- "te lo advertí Sora"

"Pero aplaudieron y rieron" -dijo ella asustada

"Pero volviste a fallar, llevo aguantándote muchos años, pero no puedo seguir tolerando otro error tuyo"

Abren la jaula y la sacan a la fuerza.

"¡No esperen por favor!"

"¡Nada! Métanla con el tigre"

Cuando abrieron la jaula ella tomó el control del hombre fuerte.

"¡Atrás, o este imbécil los golpea a todos!"

"No te atreverías"

"... Usted sólo véame"

Ella siguió usando su poder, pero volvió a pasar, ella terminó golpeándose a sí misma noqueándose, ellos se rieron por eso.

"Te lo dije, llévensela"

La levantaron y se la iban a llevar pero alguien yacía tras ellos.

"¡Oigan!"

Voltearon a ver viendo a Mondavarious.

"Sr. Mondavarious, ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¿Saben que lo que van a cometer es un delito? No sé cómo le digan en el circo pero para nosotros eso es asesinato, cosa que está penada por la ley" -se pone el anillo

"Usted no diga nada y ya"

"No diré nada" -eso relajó al maestro de ceremonias- "voy a tomar las cartas en mi mano, tienen chance de dejarla e irse"

"Jaja, si serás idiota, nosotros somos 20 y tú solo 1"

"Seré 1 pero tengo la fuerza de 100"

"¿Enserio tr arriesgarás por una rechazada por la sociedad?"

Gira la perilla activando el anillo.

"Entre los rechazados nos cuidamos"

"Vayan por él también"

Los hombres se acercaban lenta y amenazadoramente.

"Tengo sólo 1min, aprovéchenlo"

Ellos corren y con su anillo crea un muro de energía color naranja, ellos se estrellaron en este.

El maestro de ceremonias puso cara de WTF y vio a los otros.

"¡Vayan por él para eso les pago!"

Los trabajadores fueron a atacar, pero Mondavarious lanzó un volado al aire creando un puño que los golpeó a todos, varios se levantaron para emboscarlo, pero apuntaba y disparaba rayos de energía que los derribaba, en una de esas vio al hombre fuerte con una bala de cañón.

"Ah canijo"

El hombre fuerte la lanzó, pero Mondavarious creó a tiempo un cañón, la bala cayó dentro y disparó derribando al hombre fuerte.

"¡¿No que bien mamey?!" -vio su anillo- "maldita sea 30seg"

Pero todos se le lanzaron y lo tenían bien agarrado.

"¿Algo que quieras decir?" -preguntó el maestro de ceremonias

"Si: disfruten del vuelo" -con su anillo los encadenó a todos de los pies y con un cohete los mandó volar, chocaron con el techo de la carpa y cayeron al suelo

Todos yacían en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

"Y ahora"

A todos los encerró en una jaula de energía y los metió en otra cerrándola con candado con una mano de energía.

"Listo y con…" -vio su anillo- "10seg de sobra" -apagó el anillo, se lo quitó y lo lanzó lejos

"¡Sácanos de aquí!"

"Amm… déjame pensar ¡No!" -se acercó a Sora quien seguía noqueada

La levantó de los hombros y se la llevó a su helicóptero, la acostó atrás y se fue volando.

"¡Mondavarious, te lo advierto, te demandaremos!"

"Señor" -loz llamó el hombre fuerte

"¡¿Qué?!"

Cuando volteó lo vio asustado señalando, vio lo que señalaba y era al tigre.

"... Lindo gatito, lindo gatito" -el tigre se les acercaba

 **-Con Taejo**

Taejo se aburría en casa así que decidió salir a pasear, pero se llevó a Relena con él, ahí estaban ambos en el parque él empujando la silla de ruedas.

"Es bueno salir de vez en cuando, papá no me deja salir a menos que me acompañen o él o mamá o Hana" -dijo Relena

"Bueno aquí me tienes, cuando quieras salir solo avisa"

"No quiero aprovechar"

"No, yo gustoso te saco a pasear"

Relena le sonrió- "te quiero" -dijo

"... Y yo a ti"

Ahora estaban acostados en el pasto.

"Mira, esa nube parece tortuga" -dijo Relena

"Y mira esa, parece luna" -dijo Taejo

"Esa se parece a Eva"

"¿Cuál Eva?"

"La de Wall-E, su novia"

"Ah, hey esa parece algodón de azúcar"

"JAJAJA Taejo esa nube no parece nada" -riendo le daba manotazos

Ambos reían jugando, pero Relena dejó de reír para ponerse triste.

"Taejo"

"¿Si nena?"

"... ¿Voy a morir?"

Taejo se sorprendió de que Relena preguntara eso.

"Relena…"

"No me mientas… ¿Me voy a morir?" -a Relena le salían lágrimas

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Anoche tenía insomnio, oí a papá hablando con mamá, dijeron que ya estoy en fase terminal"

"... Relena, no digas eso, todavía tienes mucho que ofrecer a este mundo"

"Pero…"

"Relena papá, Sasha, Hana y yo hacemos todo lo posible por salvarte"

"¿Pero 10,000 yenes?"

"¿Confías en mí?"

"Tú sabes que si"

"Entonces cree en lo que te digo, no descansaré hasta tener el dinero y puedas vivir una vida plena y sana"

"Si creo… pero tengo miedo" -Relena empezó a llorar- "no quiero morir, no ahora"

Taejo la abrazó para consolarla- "no morirás, te lo prometo, te levantarás de esa silla, jugarás con los otros niños, crecerás, darás lo mejor de ti por este mundo" -dijo Taejo

"... Gracias Taejo"

"¿Te gustaría algo para animarte?"

"... Quiero un helado de frutas, ya sabes de cual"

"Jeje, claro Pastelito" -cargó a Relena para sentarla en su silla de ruedas- "vamos"

"Espera, quiero estar aquí"

"¿Segura?"

"Sólo serán unos minutos; la heladería está cruzando la calle, dudo que pase algo"

"... Bien, vuelvo en un momento" -besó su frente y se fue

Relena se quedó sola disfrutando del paisaje, pero seguía asustada por lo que podría esperarle en el futuro. En otro lado del parque estaban Luke y su madre Lynda.

"Mamá estoy muy nervioso" -dijo Luke [olvidé darle voz en el cap anterior, su voz es la de Leo en La Leyenda de la Nahuala (sólo en esa porque en las secuelas su voz es más madura)]

"¿Por qué?" -la voz de Lynda Skywalker es la voz de Perla en la película Río

"Por lo de Mondavarious, sabe que sabemos, de seguro vendrá por nosotros, y más nervioso estoy por ese villano Sunfire, juró volver"

"Hijo yo también estoy nerviosa, pero confío en Hiro y sus amigos, sé que ellos los van a detener"

"... Mamá, ¿Extrañas a papá?"

"Con cada hueso de mi cuerpo, pero sé que algún día nos reuniremos los 3, eso me basta para no llorar"

"¿Cómo era él?"

"Ay mi amor, ¿Cómo decírtelo con palabras? Él era increíble, un buen hombre con un gran corazón, al igual que a ti le gustaba la paleontología, él más que yo esperaba el día en que naciste… pero murió días antes de eso" -ella se arrodilla quedando a la altura de su hijo- "te pareces a él, y estoy segura que está orgulloso del hijo que tiene"

Luke abrazó a su madre y ella corresponde.

"Gracias mamá"

"No hay de qué mi amor" -besó su frente- "los Licuados Locos está a unas cuadras ¿Quieres un licuado?"

"Si"

"Vamos"

"Ah yo… quiero estar aquí"

"No puedo dejarte solo"

"Estaré en una banca tranquilo y sin hacer nada"

"... De acuerdo, no tardo" -ella se alejó

"¡Que sea de menta invernal!" -gritó

"¡Si mi amor!" -gritó su madre

Luke caminaba por el parque buscando una banca en la cual sentarse, luego encontró una y se sentó, para matar el aburrimiento empezó a tocar la caja de voz de velocirraptor que hizo con su invento el día que presentaban inventos para ser becados, lo tocaba sonando como el rugido de un raptor. Cuando volteó quedó apantallado por lo que vio: un ángel en su opinión, un hermoso ángel rubio de ojos violetas, vistiendo una pijama verde con mariposas, adivinaron: Relena.

"Wow, que niña tan linda *-*" -dijo- "... bueno mi madre tardará en venir…" -se levantó y fue con ella

Mientras Relena seguía meditando.

" _¿Y si no lo logran? No, Taejo dijo que haría todo lo posible, y si lo dice es porque es verdad… pero, tengo miedo_ " -decia en su mente hasta que un "hola" la sacó de sus pensamientos- "¿Qué?" -vio que era Luke

"Dije hola"

"Ah… hola"

"Gusto en conocerte" -le ofreció la mano

Ella algo confundida corresponde la acción.

"Gracias, soy Relena Hashimoto" -se presentó

"¿Hashimoto? ¿Dónde oí ese apellido?"

"No sé, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Y yo soy Luke… Skywalker"

Ella se sorprendió- "¿Luke Skywalker? ¿El de Star Wars?" -preguntó

"Jaja, contigo van 10 que me dicen eso, pero no, mi padre se apellida Skywalker y me bautizaron como Luke"

"Ah ya, deben decirte mucho de ese tema"

"Aunque no lo creas, ¿Y qué haces aquí sola?"

"Espero a mi hermano, fue por unos helados, ¿Tú?"

"Lo mismo, pero no es mi hermano es mi madre y son licuados"

Relena rió.

"Que bien"

La silla de Relena estaba al lado de una banca, Luke se sentó.

"¿Por qué la silla de ruedas? ¿Te lastimaste?"

"No, estoy enferma" -dijo volviendo a pensar en el tema

"Pero no te veo mal, y si estás enferma ¿Por qué estás afuera?"

"Porque no es contagioso y si estoy mal pero no se nota, siento dolor por dentro, y si puedo caminar, pero mis piernas están muy débiles"

"Oww pobrecita, pero tranquila las enfermedades sanan"

"... No todas"

"Bueno si, enfermedades terminales pero… no es tu caso… ¿Verdad?" -ya se había puesto nervioso

"... No" -mintió- "no lo es"

"Ay que alivio"

"¿Por qué alivio? No nos conocemos"

"Bueno podríamos, no tengo muchos amigos aquí, almenos no de mi edad, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Yo 8"

"¿8?"

"Los cumplí hace poco, ¿Tú?"

"Yo tengo 10, los cumplí hace 2 meses"

"Bueno entonces tengo casi tu edad"

"Bonita pijama, ¿Siempre las usas?"

"Casi nunca salgo de casa, sólo a eventos o fiestas, ahí no uso, y gracias, me la dio mi hermana"

"¿Tienes 2 hermanos?"

"Si, son gemelos"

"Ah bien, ¿Dónde estudias?"

"Yo no estudio"

"¿No estudias?"

Relena tiene una enfermedad terminal que terminará con su vida antes de que acabe el año que es pronto, su padre pensó que no necesitaría estudiar y que si iba a morir estuviera siempre con su familia.

"No, ¿Tú?"

"No ahora, pero terminando las vacaciones iré al TEC de San Fransokyo"

"Esa es una universidad"

"Lo sé, soy muy listo, me gradúe de la preparatoria a tu edad, y decidí terminar la universidad"

"Ah, bien por ti" -dijo Relena poniéndose triste

Eso no pasó desapercibido por Luke.

"Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada"

"Vamos dime"

"Que no tengo nada"

"Por favor dime, dime te lo pido"

Relena se hartó- "¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz!" -gritó

Luke se asustó por el arranque de la rubia, pero no se fue.

"... No"

"¡¿Qué problemas tienes?!"

"¿Yo? ¿Qué tienes tú? Iniciamos bien y luego empiezas a gritar"

"¡¿Quieres oír qué me pasa?! ¡Bien te lo diré, te mentí! LO QUE TENGO SI ES TERMINAL ¿OÍSTE? ME ESTOY MURIENDO" -después empezó a llorar

Luke al oír eso sintió como 1000 dagas atravesaban su corazón, se había enamorado de una niña con una enfermedad terminal, y verla llorar lo destrozaba más, se sentó a su lado en la silla de ruedas y la abrazó, Relena sintió eso, en lugar de hacerlo a un lado se hundió en su hombro para llorar.

"Tengo miedo, no quiero morir, no ahora, tengo 8 años, tengo miedo de morir y por estar tan poco tiempo con mi familia" -inhalaba fuerte porque de tanto llorar le salían mocos

"Pero eso es bueno"

"... ¿En qué te basas?"

"Tienes a tus 2 padres?"

"... Si"

"Entonces no temas, no llores; tú tienes a toda tu familia, en cambio yo solo a mi mamá, papá murió antes de que yo naciera"

"Mi familia dice que una operación podría salvarme, pero una de esas costaría 10,000"

"Entonces no pierdas las esperanzas, podrían salvarte pero…" -Luke la toma de las manos- "si vas a morir… aprovecha a tu familia, pasa hermosos tiempos con tus seres queridos, momentos que allá arriba recordarás felizmente hasta que llegue el día en que todos estén juntos otra vez"

Esas palabras conmovieron a Relena, y la conmovieron tanto que cuando vio a los ojos de Luke vio esperanza, alegría, seguridad… no lo sabía aún pero ella también se estaba enamorando de ese niño, ambos se sonrieron, Relena lo abrazó, Luke correspondió el afecto, pero llegaba alguien para arruinar el momento.

"Hey Pastelito, te traje el vaso más grande de helado de banana y manzana que había, le colocaron chocolate y gomitas de tiburonci…" -dejó de hablar al ver la escena- "¿Pero qué…? ¡Oigan!"

Ambos se separaron.

"¡Taejo!" -exclamó feliz Relena

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" -preguntó él sonando serio

"Oye te conozco, eres el hombre que casi le vuela la cabeza a GoGo" -dijo Luke

"¿Qué?" -preguntó Relena

"Eso fue un accidente, quise mostrar mi invento para que me becaran y el invento falló" -explicó Taejo- "pero no cambiemos de tema ¿Quién te dio el permiso de sentarte en la silla de mi hermana?"

"¿Hermana?"

"... Yo se lo di" -dijo Relena mintiendo ya que Luke se sentó con ella para consolarla- "estaba triste y le pedí que se sentara a mi lado"

"... Ok, y tú ¿Dónde está tu madre?"

"Ah, fue por unos licuados… y ya viene para acá" -se levantó de la silla

En efecto su madre llegaba con 2 licuados.

"Aquí tienes tesoro, un licuado de menta invernal… ¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Ah nada señora, su hijo conversaba con mi hermana" -Taejo le dio su helado a Relena- "ten Pastelito

"Gracias" -ella volteó a ver a Luke- "fue un gusto conocerte"

"... Si, igualmente"

"¿Ya se van?" -preguntó Lynda

"Nosotros no, seguiremos paseando"

"Bueno hasta pronto, ven Luke hay que irnos"

"Si mamá" -ambos se van

Taejo los vio alejarse y vio a Relena ver a Luke con una sonrisa, varias emociones pasaron por su mente: seriedad, preocupación, algo de alegría, celos (celos de hermano, no vayan a malpensar), pero sobretodo instinto sobreprotector.

"Ven nena, vamos a darle de comer a los patos"

"¡Yey!" -ambos se fueron al estanque

Mientras Luke y su madre iban en el auto rumbo a su casa, Lynda notaba a Luke bebiendo su licuado con una expresión seria pero triste.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"... Mamá, ¿Te ha pasado que te encariñas de una persona y te lastima que te encariñas de ella sabiendo que podría irse pronto?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Mamá, me gusta esa niña"

"¿Enserio? Mi amor que bueno"

"No es bueno, me enamoré de una niña que padece una enfermedad que la está matando"

Lynda captó el mensaje.

"Ay Luke, bueno habrá más niñas, tú eres un niño lindo" -pellizca su mejilla

"¡Mamá!" -ella lo soltó

"Luke me fijé cómo te veían algunas de tus compañeras de la primaria"

"Lo sé, yo también me fijé, pero por Relena sentí algo que jamás sentí por otra niña, y duele"

Su madre sólo puso su mano su la cabeza y lo acercó para que ambos se abrazaran.

 **-En casa de Fred**

Como no había nada qué hacer ni nada bueno en la tele los 6 héroes (6 descontando a Baymax) dormían un poco, pero Tadashi estaba teniendo otra pesadilla.

 **SUEÑO**

Veía una batalla difícil de lograr, fuego volando por todas partes, un asteroide chocando con el planeta y luego a una figura grande.

"Todo su mundo… se acabará" -dijo la figura con voz masculina pero una luz verde brilló atrás de él y fue destruido

Apareció otra figura con físico femenino con un brillo verde en el pecho.

"Siempre hay esperanza, no se rindan"

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Tadashi despertó de golpe pero sin gritar esta vez, Honey estaba dormida en su pecho y acaricia su cabello.

"Honey, prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi por protegerte" -susurró

Honey no oyó lo que dijo, pero como si supiera lo que dijo ella sonrió. Tadashi no soportaba la idea de perder a su único y verdadero amor, necesitaba estar preparado para todo.

"¿Cómo voy a…?" -dejó de hablar al ver un cómic de Los Vengadores que estaba en la mano de Fred y le dio una idea

Lentamente se quitó a Honey, la acostó en el sofá y él se fue a la entrada del cuarto del Dr. Pym, seguido tocó a la puerta.

"¡¿Quién?!"

"Soy Tadashi"

"¡Entra!"

Tadashi abrió la puerta para ver al Dr. Pym trabajando con un arma (como la que tenía Milo en Marte Necesita Mamás, con la que al final desintegra la basura) que brillaba en rojo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Un arma cargada con la Partícula Pym"

"¿Y qué hace?"

"¿Ves esa silla roja?" -señaló una silla al lado de la cama

"Si"

"Mira esto" -le apunta y dispara, la silla se encogió

"¡Wow!"

"Sorprendente ¿No?" -gira una perilla, el rojo se hizo azul- "ahora mira" -apunta y dispara, la silla volvió a su tamaño normal- "¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Dijo que trabajó con Tony Stark?"

"Si, ¿Por?"

"¿De por casualidad aún lo tiene en sus contactos?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Porque necesito su ayuda"

El Dr. Pym decidió no seguir preguntando y le dio su teléfono.

"Gracias Dr. Pym" -ya se iba

"Espera, te quedas"

"Pero… bueno al cabo que usted ya sabe" -marcó

 **-Muy lejos en Malibú**

En la ciudad de Malibú, más específico en una enorme mansión junto al mar estaba Tony Stark "Iron Man", era una noche (en Malibú es de noche, en San Fransokyo es de día) tranquila para él, estaba sentado en su sofá.

"Luego del trabajo nada mejor que una noche especial con ese alguien especial"

Dicho eso apareció Pepper con 2 copas de vino blanco.

"Bien dicho" -se sentó a su lado- "por una noche libre para los 2" -le dio una copa a Tony

"Por una noche para los 2" -chocan las copas

"Son buenos los momentos así, yo fuera de la empresa y tú fuera de esa armadura tuya"

"Si, la verdad estos momentos suelen extrañarse"

Ambos se toman de la mano y se acercaban con la intención de besarse pero como el destino y los autores somos crueles el celular de Tony sonó arruinando el momento.

"¡Aish no inventes!" -tomó el celular- "Rhodey si eres tú te mato" -contesta y pone el altavoz para no tener el celular en la oreja- "Rhodes te pedí que me dejarás en paz una noche, una noche ¿Es mucho pedir?"

La pantalla se divide en 2, en una mitad está Stark y en la otra Tadashi.

"Sr. Stark no soy War Machine"

"... ¿Y quién eres?"

"Me llamo Tadashi Hamada, soy de Japón, una ciudad llamada San Fransokyo"

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?"

"Le hablo del celular de Hank Pym"

"¿Hank Pym? No he sabido de él desde que se fue de Industrias Stark"

"Si, bueno quería hablar con usted"

"Ah oye muchacho ¿No podría ser en otra ocasión? Ahorita estoy brindando con mi esposa" -dijo Tony

"¿Su esposa? La última vez que lo vi era un mujeriego" -dijo el Dr. Pym, el celular de él también estaba en altavoz

"¿Hank eres tú?"

"Sr. Stark lo entiendo, pero enserio necesito decirle esto, podría ser la última vez que hablemos con eso de que usted es Iron Man debe estar muy ocupado"

"Ya no me ocupo tanto, pero a ver dime pero que sea rápido"

"Bueno podría darle un largo discurso pero mejor voy al grano… quiero que me fabrique una armadura"

Tanto Pym, como Stark y como Pepper se sorprendieron de oír lo que dijo el pelinegro.

"... A ver espera creo que oí mal, ¿Podrías repetirlo?"

"Quiero que me fabrique una armadura"

"... JAJAJAJAJAJA oye chico enserio eres divertido" -Tony lo tomó como una broma

"Sr. Stark no es una broma, soy un héroe como usted, como el Capitán América, como Thor, como Hulk, soy 1 de los miembros de los Grandes Héroes"

"¿Los Grandes Héroes? Oí de ellos, un grupo de jóvenes héroes que protegen Japón, pero todos usan armaduras ¿Por qué me pides eso?"

"Porque yo soy nuevo, me les uní hace poco, soy el Samurái Plateado, soy el hermano mayor del líder"

"Ah ya entiendo, mira muchacho, no voy de aquí para allá haciendo armaduras a quien sea, podrías tratarte de algún terrorista como el Mandarín"

"No soy un terrorista, soy un estudiante de universidad que en secreto es un héroe elegido por una espada mágica que perteneció a su ancestro que le da habilidades de Samurái, y factor curativo"

"Si te creo, pero no le hago una armadura a cualquiera, además estoy con mi esposa ahora"

"No tiene que hacerla ahora, podría esperar a que sea de día allá y venir"

"... Tal parece que no vas a rendirte, ok te propongo algo, dime una buena razón para viajar a Japón, si me gusta voy, pero si no… bueno conozco a varios científicos"

"Si pero usted dijo que van 10 años atrasados a su tecnología y Hammer… unos 20"

"Dime una buena razón"

"... Porque tengo miedo"

Stark se confundió.

"Pero dices que puedes sanar heridas"

"No tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasarme, sino por lo qie pueda pasarles a mis amigos, a mi hermano o a mi amada… cuando era niño mis padres murieron en un accidente, cuando lo supe me sentí débil, mi tía hermana menor de papá nos abrió sus puertas, pero nosotros 2 con ella me hacía el hombre de la casa, y llevar esa responder me daba miedo, el poder perder a mi hermano menor o a mi tía, me ausenté por 3 meses los cuales ellos lloraron por mi pero supieron cuidarse sin mi, ahora que regresé esa labor volvió en mi, no sé si me entienda Sr. Stark, el sentirse pequeño y débil ante oír que aquellas personas que usted quería se fueron y otras personas dependan de usted y tenga miedo de perderlas yo…"

"Tadashi, yo… si te entiendo" -lo interrumpió Tony

"... ¿Enserio?"

Cuando Tadashi dijo todo eso Tony recordó a sus padres, cuando vio cuando fueron asesinados por el Soldado del Invierno (estando bajo control mental), el cómo se sintió inútil cuando supo la noticia, el cómo por culpa de la división armamentista de su empresa varias personas as murieron siendo él el responsable.

"Si… de acuerdo me convenciste"

Los 3 (Pym, Pepper y Tadashi) s sorprendieron de lo que dijo Tony.

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, te veo mañana en la mañana, ósea en la mañana tu mañana no la mía"

"Si entendí, muchas gracias Sr. Stark"

"Dime Tony, de nada" -colgó y se sentó con Pepper la cual se le quedó viendo- "no me mires así… espera, no es tu habitual mirada"

"Eso fue muy noble de tu parte" -le dio un beso rápido

"Wow… creí que tr enojaste otra vez conmigo, como cuando Ultrón, como cuando mi pelea con el Cap. (Capitán América), cuando…"

"No estoy molesta"

"Ya entendí, bueno iré y volveré antes de Navidad"

"No, no irás"

Tony se volvió a sorprender y se quedó confundido.

"Pero yo pensé que…"

"No irás, iremos"

"¿Tú?"

"Si, merecemos unas vacaciones"

"¿Merecemos?"

"Oye no creas que ser presidenta de TU empresa es una fiesta, necesito vacaciones y siempre quise ir a Japón"

"Jeje, ok iremos mañana, pero ahora… tenemos esta noche"

Ambos chocan las copas y beben.

 **-En el Mundo Jurásico**

Sora despertaba de su sueño inducido por un puñetazo que ella misma se dio, cuando recapacitó vio que estaba acostada en un sofá, revisó bien, estaba en casa de Mondavarious.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Mike apareció.

"Veo que despertaste"

Ella voltea a verlo y se levanta.

"Oye, eres el hombre del circo, ¿Qué hago aquí? Lo último que recuerdo fue que iban a matarme"

"Si, por suerte yo te salvé"

"¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tienes un don, un don que no debe ser desperdiciado en un circo, ¿Por qué trabajabas ahí por cierto?"

"No lo hacía por querer, cuando era bebé fui raptada por unos tipos que querían hacer un ritual satánico conmigo, dar mi alma a Belcebu para ser inmortales, pero la policía los detuvo y me regresaron, pero esa experiencia me dejó una marca de por vida"

"Tus poderes"

"Si, además de esto" -se dio la vuelta y se levanta la blusa mostrando un pentagrama en su espalda, por como se veía la marca Mondavarious dedujo que se la hicieron con una de esas cosas de metal para marcar a las vacas que las calientas y ya rojas se la clavas a la vaca

"Auch"

Ella se bajó la blusa y se dio la vuelta.

"Lo sé, dolió, no fue hasta los 4 que me di cuenta que podía controlar a los demás mediante su sangre"

"¿Y cómo lo tomó tu familia?"

"Mal, tan mal que me vendieron a un circo, tenían miedo de lo que podía hacer"

"Mi más sentido pésame"

"... Oye, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" -cruzó los brazos con mirada seria

"Porque como dije tienes un don que no debe ser desperdiciado, quiero que trabajes para mi"

"¿Para ti en tu parque? Ya no quiero ser de espectáculo para normales"

"No como espectáculo, necesito un equipo, personas como tú para que peleen por mi"

"¿Un equipo?" -Mondavarious asintió- "... pero no sé dominar mis poderes"

"Tú tranquila, ya tengo a alguien que tampoco dominaba sus talentos pero logré que lo hiciera" -dijo refiriéndose a Taejo- "sígueme"

Mondavarious entró al elevador seguido de Sora, presionó el botón y subieron hasta llegar al último piso, la puerta se abrió mostrando el laboratorio de Mondavarious.

"Aquí es donde todo es posible"

Entraron al laboratorio.

"Control, aquí está Sora"

"¿Quién es Control?"

"Él" -señaló a una computadora gigante

"¿Una computadora?"

"Gusto conocerte Sora Ichijō"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH, habla, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

"Es una computadora, lo sabe todo" -dijo Mondavarious- "Control fue el que me mandó a buscarte, te ofrezco una buena paga a cambio de que te unas a nosotros, luches por nuestra causa, nadie volverá a humillarte jamás, ¿Qué dices Sora?" -le ofrece la mano

Sora lo pensó bien y sonrió maliciosa correspondiendo la acción.

"Ya no me llames Sora, dime… Titiritera"

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Ya sé lo que dirán, Tony Stark y Bruce Banner crearon a Ultrón, pero en los comics originalmente Ultrón fue creado por Hank Pym.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Cumplirá Taejo su palabra?**

 **¿Cómo le irá a Tadashi con Stark?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 13: enfrentando a Titiritera y Sunfire**


	13. Capítulo 13: enfrentando a Titiritera

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Knowere.** Tú lo has dicho.

 **Joan.** Luke y Relena merecen amarse, si Relena no se salvara que ame a Luke por lo que le quede de vida. Me inspiré en el pasado de Tadashi y lo que se vio en Civil War. Obvio no olvidaré a Abigail. Bueno 1ro debería ver la película de Doctor Strange.

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka.** Descuida, yo estoy haciendo la Universidad y es más difícil. Si quieres saber lo de Luke y Relena sigue leyendo.

 **Predalien-Gaiden.** Gracias, fue poco pero tuve que pensar cómo hacerle para lo de Sora y Mondavarious. Luke y Relena se amarán mucho, si Rlena no se salva aprovechará cada momento con Luke. Sí, me inspiré en Linterna Verde. Nadie verá Linternas Verdes, ellos son de DC comics, esto es Marvel comics.

* * *

 **Antes de iniciar un aviso, pienso a incluir a un personaje de Marvel que tal vez (dije tal vez) olvidaron con las recientes de Los Vengadores y Los X-Men y que yo espero sinceramente su película tenga una secuela, pero lo pueden ver los que tienen Netflix.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:** enfrentando a la Titiritera

Al día siguiente Mondavarious estaba explicando a Sora el plan.

"Estos son los 6 Grandes Héroes, que recientemente…" -muestra una foto y la cambia- "ya son 7"

"¿Yyy eso?" -ella estaba confundida

"Necesito que los traigas ante mi, y no hay mejor forma de atraerlos que armando un escándalo en San Fransokyo"

"¿Y cómo espera que lo haga?"

"En un par de días habrá un concurso de motocicletas, una carrera de motocross en una zona de demolición en el centro. Tú, la Titiritera irás a causar un alboroto, pero tendrás que ir sola porque el chico que contraté antes de ti su traje está en reparación" -mostró el traje de Sunfire

"Pero quisiera recordarle que no domino bien mis poderes"

"Eso no es problema, no con… esto" -abrió otra compuerta donde le mostró a Sora un traje negro a su medida

"¿Y ese traje?"

"Es para ti, te permitirá controlar tus poderes"

"¿Cuándo lo hizo?"

"Anoche, te saqué 10ml (mililitro) de sangre y trabajé con eso para hacerlo"

"Eso explica el dolor punzante en mi brazo, ¿Pero me queda?"

"Se ajusta a tu medida"

"Ah bueno"

"Pruébatelo, necesito ver si funciona"

"¿Ahorita?" -preguntó incómoda

"Yo entraré al elevador, tú me avisas cuando hayas acabado"

"De acuerdo"

Mondavarious se salió del laboratorio entrando al elevador que luego cerró.

 **-3min después**

Al otro lado de la puerta del elevador Sora tocaba de esta.

"¡Sr. Mondavarious, ya me puse el traje!" -gritó del otro lado

Mondavarious oyó y entró al laboratorio para ver a Sora usando el traje que le hizo.

"Excelente, ahora hay que activarlo"

"¿Activarlo?"

"Si, y no te mentiré, dolerá, pero no mucho"

La lleva a una como cápsula y le conecta un cable en la espalda.

"Listo, Control, cuando quieras"

"¿Control?"

Al momento que Mondavarious dijo eso Sora recibió una descarga, ella empezó a gritar de dolor, pero la estática era poco, lo que la hacía gritar era que sentía fuertes punzadas en su cuerpo, como si miles de agujas se incrustaran en cada rincón de su ser, poco a poco franjas rojas y brillantes empezaban a iluminar su traje, iniciando de las piernas hasta subir poco a poco hasta el final del traje, el dolor se fue de repente y se puso de pie, se miró a sí misma, viéndolo bien el traje era parecido al traje de Quorra de Tron el Legado pero las franjas de luz eran Rojas y no blancas.

"Ya está activado" -dijo Mondavarious

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fueron todas esas punzadas?"

"El traje necesitaba estar en contacto con tu sangre para que puedas controlar tus poderes" -hizo una radiografía y se la mostró

Sora se sorprendió: dentro vio que unos extraños hilos estaban conectados en sus venas.

"El traje está pegado a tus venas"

"... ¿Y se puede quitar?"

"Pues si quieres desangrarte… si, lo sé no pienso bien en todo, pero tranquila si quieres ir al baño el traje tiene un filtro, así no tienes que preocuparte por retener líquidos"

"... ¿Y si quiero el… número 2?"

"... Tiene un cierre atrás"

Ella se tocó allá atrás sintiendo el cierre.

"... Bueno eso soluciona todo"

 **-En las calles de San Fransokyo**

Taejo entró al Lucky Cat Café.

"Buen día joven" -saludó tía Cass

"Hola" -dijo Taejo no tan animado

"¿Por qué esa actitud?"

"Así es mi vida, no es color de rosa"

"Ay muchacho la vida no siempre será de color rosa"

"Lo sé, pero parece que a mi nunca me tocó: mi madrastra me odia, mi papá no me entiende, me rechazaron una beca, mi hermanita está enferma y no podemos pagar el hospital"

"Oww pobre"

"Como sea, quiero un frappé, con chocolate… y un brownie, para llevar"

"Claro son 15 yenes"

Taejo le pagó, tía Cass se le quedó viendo.

"... ¿Qué?" -Taejo ya estaba incómodo

"Me pareces familiar, ¿No te he visto en algún lado? Porque tu cara me recuerda a alguien"

"No creo, es la 1ra vez que vengo"

Ella se fue para servirle; en eso llegaron los hermanos y sus chicas.

"Entonces mi padre le dijo: si no te gusta mi manera de pensar entonces ve a buscar alguien mejor para pensar tus ideas" -dijo GoGo y todos ríen

"Hey Hiro explícame ¿Cómo funciona D.A.R.T. exactamente? ¿Ya tiene los repuestos preparados?"

"No, le instalé a Baymax un 3er chip, el cual está conectado inalámbricamente a D.A.R.T, este se mantiene al tanto de él estado de la armadura de Baymax, y en caso de perder una pieza construye una nueva en su interior o mando una pieza a su interior para reemplazarla con otra"

"... Vaya que complejo"

"Si, además de que…" -GoGo paró de hablar al ver a cierta persona sentado frente a la barra- "¿Taejo?"

Los 5 (Hiro, Tadashi, Honey, GoGo y Taejo) se voltearon a ver cuando la pelinegra lo llamó.

"Ay no ¿Ustedes otra vez? ¿Qué me siguen a donde voy?"

"¿Tú qué haes aquí?"

"Vine por un café ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?"

"Vivimos aquí" -dijo Tadashi

"¡¿Los 4?!"

"Si, los 4, ¿Algún problema?" -preguntó Hiro

"Ay Leiko osea que cuando te pido que vivas conmigo me dices "no me siento lista para este avance"..." -imitó la voz de GoGo- "pero bien que si te vienes a casa de… este niño"

"Tengo nombre y no soy un niño"

"Y eso era diferente yo tenia 14 y tú vivías sólo (actualmente GoGo tiene 17 y Taejo ya va a cumplir los 20)" -dijo GoGo

"Como sea no estoy de humor para ustedes sólo me dan mis cosas y me voy"

En eso llegó tía Cass con lo que pidió Taejo.

"Aquí tiene joven"

"Gracias" -tomó su café y su brownie y se fue, pero se detuvo en un poste de luz donde habia un póster que llamó su atención

"Carrera de motocross en la zona baldía del centro de San Fransokyo, gran premio un trofeo de oro y… ¡¿15,000 yenes?!" -gritó tirando su brownie al piso de la sorpresa- "... si compito y ganó no necesitaré seguir siendo Sunfire, tendré el dinero para sanar a Relena y algo más… pero mi Ducati es muy pesada para esos saltos necesitaré una todo terreno… Relena es por ti" -terminó su café, subió a su moto y se fue

 **-Con los Hamada**

"¿Estás segura?" -preguntó Hiro

"Si, para eso soy buena" -dijo GoGo con un póster de la carrera

"¿Y si es peligroso?"

"He hecho esto siempre"

"Si vas a hacerlo necesitarás otra moto, la tuya es pesada, necesitarás una todo terreno" -dijo Tadashi

"Yo sé dónde conseguirla"

"¿Dónde?"

"Mi primo Greg tiene una"

"¿No está en la cárcel?" -preguntó Honey

"Si pero él me adora me dejará usarla"

"Amor, ¿Cuántos parientes tienes en la cárcel y qué hicieron?"

"Ah pues mi tío Carmelo robó una gasolinera, mi primo Greg dirigía una banda de motociclistas, mi hermano mayor Tora desfalcó la empresa donde trabajaba y mi prima Kyoko fue a un concierto de Celine Dion"

"Uy yo adoro a Celine Dion, me gusta su canción la que canta en Titanic, My Heart Will Go On" -dijo Honey

"... ¿Y de cuándo acá eso es un delito?"

"Bueno verás ella creyó que hacía playback, subió al escenario con ella la golpeó y le arrancó las extensiones"

"¿Era ella? Yo vi eso en la tele" -dijo Honey

"... Si, ah y mi tío Zayn hermano de mi padre, él no sé por qué está en la cárcel, lleva ahí desde antes que naciera yo y cada que pregunto mis padres cambian el tema, pero sólo me dice que está ahí porque es un peligro para la sociedad"

"... Bueno entonces no preguntaremos"

"15,000 yenes, ¿Qué harás con eso?"

"No sé, pero sí sé qué haré con ese trofeo"

 **-Con Taejo**

Taejo se encontraba en plena charla con el dueño de un local para rentar motos los cuales se conocían.

"Vamos "Rayo" somos amigos ¿No?"

"Que seamos amigos no significa que deba darte una moto" -dijo el tipo apodado Rayo

"Sólo será un hasta pasado mañana te la devolveré"

"No acepto devoluciones después de usadas aunque sea 1 vez, son 1,500 yenes"

"... Ok hagamos esto si gano te doy el pago"

"¿Acaso no lees?" -señaló un letrero que decía "no prestamos ni fiamos"- "¿Además cómo sé que vas a ganar?"

"Porque me impulsará el deseo de salvar a mi hermana menor"

"Mira entiendo que hagas esto por Renata"

"¡Relena!"

"Pero no es mi política es la de mi padre que en paz descanse y juré seguirla, sino tienes con qué pagar no puedo hacer nada por ti" -él ya se iba a ir

"Espera" -lo detuvo- "... mira hagamos esto, ¿Ves esa moto de allá afuera? ¿La Ducati?"

Rayo se asomó y la vio.

"Oye que bonita"

"¿Te gusta?"

"Si, ¿Es tuya?"

"Si, este es el trato, si me das una moto… te la puedes quedar"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si"

"... Trato hecho amigo mío" -le mostró una llave

Taejo tomó las llaves de su moto y las iban a cambiar pero Rayo alejó su llave.

"Te advierto que después de esto no podrás reclamarla de regreso"

"Lo sé y no me importa al cabo que planeaba venderla"

"... Ok allá tú"

Cambian las llaves.

"Esa llave es de esa moto" -señaló una Nova Yamaha Lander 250 del 2016 (en esa época es 2020) color azul- "un placer hacer negocios"

"Si como sea, gracias" -tomó la moto y se fue

 **-Con las 2 parejas**

Tadashi quien manejaba la camioneta de su tía con GoGo dándole indicaciones de a dónde ir llevó a los demás a una casa abandonada (no está embrujada).

"Aquí vivía él, y su moto… está aquí" -abrió la cochera mostrando una moto de motocross

"Amigos, esta es una Maico 360cc con sistema de enfriamiento y doble suspensión trasera"

"Wow, mi chica es una Megan Fox experta en motos" -dijo Hiro *****

"Gracias" -tomó la moto, la subieron a la zona de carga pero por accidente chocaron con un hombre- "más cuidado"

"Perdón, no los vi, obvio no puedo" -era ciego

"Oh, lo sentimos"

"En fin iba camino a casa"

"¿Dónde vive?"

"Calle Silver 452"

"Oiga eso nos queda de paso, podemos llevarlo" -dijo Tadashi

"No quiero abusar"

"Nosotros gustosos venga suba a la camioneta Sr…" -Tadashi lanzó una indirecta pidiendo su nombre

"Matt"

"Suba"

Matt subió y se fueron.

 **-En el parque**

Sora estaba practicando sus poderes con Mondavarious el cual estaba parado en 1 pie sobre una silla (no donde te sientas, donde apollas la espalda) en pose de Grulla.

"No me dejes caer, mantenme aquí, no debo tocar el suelo, y pon más energía en las plantas de mis pies"

"Si no lo sujetara diría que tiene buen equilibrio"

"No lo tengo, más fuerza en los pies"

"¿Por?"

"Porque tengo el pie plano"

"¿Pie plano?"

"Si, así que pon más en la planta" ******

Sora hizo caso, con una mano tenía sujetado a Mondavarious, la otra la tenía libre.

"Lo haces bien, mantenlo así, ahora hazme dar un salto y caer con el otro pie"

Sora asintió y movió su mano abierta, se concentró, puso mucha energía pero nerviosa, ya que a ese punto Mondavarious ya hubiera caído, pero no era así, con movimiento rápido alzó la mano haciendo que Mondavarious saltara, diera una patada de Grulla y cayera en la silla con el otro pie.

"¡Muy bien! Ya bájame"

Sora hizo unos movimientos con su mano y Mondavarious de un salto y voltereta cayó al suelo.

"Usaste sólo una mano y caí a salvo"

"Controlo a 1 por mano"

"¿A 1 por mano? Entonces sólo controlas a 2 personas"

"Si, si quiero controlar a un 3ro 1ro debo soltar a 1 de los que ya controlaba"

"... Eso será una desventaja ya que son 7 héroes y 1 es un robot"

"¿Qué sugiere?"

"... Necesitaré a más de 2 personas para hacer el trabajo para mí, pero el traje de Sunfire está en mantenimiento"

"Pues… tengo a unos amigos que recién salieron de prisión y buscan trabajo… muy malos, pero por dinero harán lo que usted diga"

"Dinero es lo que me sobra… me interesa" -ambos se sonríen con malicia

 **-Con las 2 parejas**

Habían dejado a Matt en su casa.

"Gracias por traerme, enserio no era necesario"

"Tranquilo, nos gusta ayudar a las personas" -dijo Hiro

"Oye tu voz ahora que la oigo me parece familiar"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Si, se parece a la voz de Whiplash el líder de los Grandes Héroes"

Hiro abrió los ojos de susto.

"... ¿Tú eres…?"

Hiro interrumpió.

"¡Sssssshhhhhhh!" -lo cayó y susurró- "si, soy Whiplash, no le vaya a decir a nadie si la gente se entera…"

"Hey tranquilo, no diré nada, palabra"

Hiro suspiró tranquilo- "gracias, bueno quizás lo veamos otro día" -dijo

"Yo no a ustedes XD" -bomeó por su defecto y se fue

"Vaya es invidente y no le parece molestar"

De repente Tadashi recibió una llamada y respondió.

"¿Hola…? ¿Llegó…? Ah ok, lo esperaré allá… nos vemos" -colgó

"¿Con quién hablabas?" -preguntó Honey

"Podría decirte pero no me van a creer, mejor vamos al aeropuerto y les muestro"

"¿Al aeropuerto para qué?"

"Sólo vamos, hacemos una parada técnica en casa de Fred y nos regresamos a casa" -subió a la camioneta

Su hermano, su pareja y su cuñada (que sean novios ella y Hiro ya los hace prácticamente cuñados) muy confundidos subieron y fueron al aeropuerto. El trayecto duró 10min pero llegaron y en lugar de entrar fueron a la pista de aterrizaje.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" -preguntó Hiro

"Busquen un pequeño jet"

"¿Como ese?" -señaló Honey señalando un jet privado

"Ese debe ser vengan" -Tadashi corrió seguido de los otros

Vieron una de esas escaleras para los aviones acercarse a la puerta del avión, la puerta se abrió y de esta salió Pepper.

"¡¿Quién es Tadashi Hamada?!" -preguntó arriba

"¡Ah… soy yo!"

Pepper bajó hasta tocar el suelo.

"Buenos días, un placer conocerlo"

"Oiga usted es Virginia Pepper Potts, la directora de Stark Industries"

"Si soy yo"

"¿Con ella hablaste?" -preguntó GoGo

"No, yo hablé con Tony Stark, ¿Dónde está?"

Pepper rodó los ojos, tomó a Tadashi de los hombros y le dio vuelta señalando al cielo, todos vieron descender a Iron Man con una réplica de su armadura Mark 5 (la que usó en Mónaco en Iron Man 2, y digo réplica porque la original la destruyó junto a sus demás armaduras en Iron Man 3) sonando la canción Shoot to Thrill de AC-DC, la música paró y la armadura se desarmó revelando a Stark, la armadura se convirtió en un portafolio que Tony levantó.

"Buenos días jóvenes Grandes Héroes"

"No puede ser es Iron Man" -Hiro se emocionó- "si tiene un jet privado ¿Por qué voló con su armadura?"

"Desde que es Iron Man ya no le es tan divertido volar en avión" -dijo Pepper

"Ah ya, ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?"

"Yo porque el chico Hamada me pidió fabricarle una armadura y ella porque después de eso tomaremos vacaciones"

"¿Tadashi eso es cierto?" -Tadashi asintió- "pero yo puedo fabricarte una fabriqué la mía y la de los demás"

"Si, pero tendría que quitármela y ponérmela y toma tiempo, y no conoces la tecnología del reloj que te dio GoGo"

Hiro iba a decir algo pero tenía razón.

"Bueno podríamos seguir hablando pero mejor hablemos en su casa"

"Ah no, no puedo llevarlos a mi casa nuestra tía no sabe que le hablé, iremos a la casa de mi amigo"

 **-Minutos después en la mansión Lee**

"Y aquí es" -Tadashi les mostró la casa desde la entrada de afuera

"Muy bonita, ya adornada para Navidad"

Tocaron el timbre y fueron recibidos por Heathcliff.

"Bienvenidos jóvenes Hamada, Tanaka, Miyazaki y…" -vio a Tony y Pepper- "Stark y Potts"

"Nos conoce"

"Usted es Iron Man y ella dirige su empresa" -se hace a un lado- "pueden pasar"

Ellos pasan.

"Bienvenidos Hiro, Tadashi, Aiko, Leiko y… 2 nuevos usuarios" -dijo Viernes

"Ella es Viernes, la IA que el padre de Fred instaló en la casa" -explicó Hiro- "Viernes ellos son Tony Stark y Pepper Potts"

"Escaneando" -ella escanea a los 2- "Anthony Stark, alias Iron Man, dueño y heredero de Stark Industries, padre: Howard Stark, madre: María Stark, fallecidos en 1991, hermanos: Gregory Stark, gemelo, profesor de robótica en M.I.T." -ahora Pepper- "Virginia Potts o Pepper, actual directora de Stark Industries y esposa de Tony Stark, casados desde hace 3 meses, datos familiares desconocidos" *******

"Wow sorprendente, Viernes ¿Eh? Como Jarvis en mi casa, claro ahora Jarvis tiene cuerpo propio" -dijo Tony

"Ah si, Visión"

"Ahora mi casa opera con una versión de repuesto, Jarvis 2.0, o Jr." -explicó Tony- "de hecho aquí está" -activó un manos libres en su oído- "saluda Jr."

"Saludos usuarios" -saludó Jr. (su voz es una versión adolescente de la voz de Jarvis)

En eso apareció el Dr. Pym.

"Hey chicos ¿Qué hacen a…?" -dejó de hablar al ver a Tony- "Tony Stark"

"... Hank Pym, tanto tiempo"

"No te pongas amistoso sigo sin hablarte"

"Aish ¿No me digas que sigues enojado?"

"Pues si te digo, planeabas usar mi invento para tus fines y sin mi autorización"

"Eso fue hace 15 años"

"¡No lo he superado!" -gritó Pym- "¡Y corrompiste mi programa, a Ultrón!"

"!Yo no corrompí a nadie él se pasó sólo al lado oscuro!"

"¡Suficiente los 2!" -el Sr. Lee los calmó- "Tony Stank, esperaba que vinieras"

Pepper rió- "Es Stark ¿Y cómo lo supo?" -preguntó Tony

"Hank me cuenta todo lo que pasa en esta casa" -dijo el Sr. Lee- "como al amigo de mi hijo llamando al celular de Tony Stank"

"Stark, con "r" antes de la "k" y después de la "a" amigo"

"Como sea"

"En fin muchacho si quieres una armadura necesito un laboratorio, ¿Sabes dónde hay 1?"

"Pues hay 1 en el TEC de San Fransokyo pero cerró por vacaciones"

"Pueden usar mi laboratorio" -sugirió Lee

"¿Tiene un laboratorio?"

"Si, ya no voy mucho ahí, actualmente lo uso para evitar a mi ex esposa" -dijo- "vengan les diré dónde es" -los guió

"¿Hey qué son esos gritos?" -apareció Fred con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y con espuma, cuando vio lo que pasaba se le cayó el cepillo- "tú, tú, ¿Tú eres Iron Man?"

"Ah pues si"

"... ¡No puede ser debo estar soñando que alguien me pellizque!" -Tadashi lo pellizcó- "AUCH, ¡¿Por qué me pellizcaste?!"

"Tú dijiste" -se excusó

 **-2 días después**

Ya era el día de la carrera, la zona baldía era grande, ¿Qué tan grande? Era cuadrada y cada lado era del largo de un bagger 288 (una máquina con una cierra circular gigante, el vehículo de tierra más grande del mundo).

"El motocross invade todo el mundo, hoy visitamos Japón y el siguiente evento lo llevaremos a África" -dijo el presentador desde una cabina

La zona estaba adornada por gradas, banderines, neumáticos, 2 rampas una frente a la otra y entre las 2 hay un tanque del tamaño de una piscina olímpica. El terreno tenía una pista con curvas tanto abiertas como cerradas y topes de tierra, en la pista habían 10 motociclistas, entre ellos GoGo y Taejo. En las gradas estaban su familia (la de Taejo) y sus amigos (los de GoGo).

"¿Cómo no le pusiste un alto a esto?" -le reclamó Sato Hashimoto a su esposa

"Oye dijiste que como su madrastra yo también le doy permiso de si sí o no y se lo di" -se defendió Sasha

"Si pero…"

"Papá tranquilo, Taejo sabe manejar la moto, nuestro tío le enseñó después de todo, y solía practicar motocross"

"Es diferente hija"

"Además recuerda el premio del 1er lugar, lo hace por Relena"

"Con el dinero que trajo por un trabajo que le hizo a Alistair Krei (por Stan Lee en realidad) y con lo que juntamos ya tenemos 4,500 yenes"

"Si pero son 10,000 lo que tenemos que juntar"

"Yo creo en él" -dijo Relena

A su lado pasó un hombre de pelo negro, parecido a Eric Stoltz.

"Hola Sato" -saludó al padre de Taejo

"¡Tío!" -Hana y Relena abrazaron al hombre que era su tío, Relena ya estaba cerca

"¡Hola ¿Cómo están mis sobrinas consentidas?!" -las abrazó

"... Hola Kaoru, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Él dejó a las chicas.

"¿Que no puedo venir? Oí que mi sobrino competirá, no dudé en venir, me disparé directo para acá" -la voz de Kaoru es la voz de Coulson en Iron Man 1 y 2, Thor y Los Vengadores

"Si, pero no te he visto desde el funeral de Horuko"

"Mi hermana te amaba enserio, y la extraño, verte me recordaba a ella"

"Por cierto, gracias por haber cuidado de Taejo cuando era un niño"

"... De nada"

Taejo estaba probando su moto, en eso GoGo se le acercó.

"Miren lo que trajo el gato"

Taejo volteó a verla- "¿También aquí? Digo Leiko, si quieres volver conmigo sólo podemos no me sigas a donde voy" -se burló

"JA, ya quisieras que yo te ruegue volver contigo, tengo a Hiro y él es mejor novio que tú" -dijo GoGo

"¿Si tú? Ádale"

"Es verdad, tú y yo salimos… por 2 años, y con él llevo más de 1 semana, y él en esa semana me ha hecho más feliz de lo que tú lo has hecho en esos 2 años" -exclamó ella- "por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿No se nota? Voy a competir"

"Yo igual, te recomiendo ya retirarte para que evites la humillación de que una chica 3 años menor que tú te deje mordiendo el polvo"

"¿Y tú cómo para qué quieres 15,000 yenes? ¿No estás becada?"

"Si, pero hago esto porque es lo mío, con ese dinero veré qué hacer, pero ese trofeo va a mi colección"

"¿Llamas colección a 2 trofeos 1 por skateboarding y el otro por ciclismo?"

"Pues son 2 más de los que tú has ganado"

"En 1ra eso no es cierto, cuando era niño gané un trofeo por un certamen de deletreo, hace 2 años gané 1 por boliche y me dieron 1 chiquito en el kinder por ser el único que no se salía de la raya al colorear así que JA; y en 2da no vengo a competir por un trofeo, vengo por el premio en efectivo"

"¿Y para qué lo quieres?"

"Queti"

"¿Queti?"

"Quetimporta"

"¡Oye chico a mi nadie me habla así!" -ya iban a pelearse cuando…

"¡En sus puestos que ya vamos a iniciar!" -gritó el anunciante

Los corredores se pusieron en sus puestos dependiendo del número que se le dio.

"¡Pero… antes de iniciar verán un salto en motocicleta de un acróbata, saluden todos a Daniel Ketch!"

Aplaudieron a un tipo con una moto deportiva, no se veía su rostro por llevar un casco de motociclista.

"¡Ketch hará un increíble truco saltará de esa rampa volando sobre una piscina… llena de sanguijuelas carnívoras (las que salieron en Una Serie de Eventos Desafortunados con Jim Carey) para caer a salvo al otro lado!" -anunció el presentador- "¡Y para más dramatismo también tratará de pasar por… EL ARO… DE FUEGO!"

Pero ninguno veía nada.

"Coloquen el aro de fuego, ¡El aro de fuego!"

1 de los trabajadores tiró su hamburguesa y empujó un soporte como el de las canastas de basquetbol con un aro al final.

"¡Creí que ya habían coloc…!" -lo encendidieron- "¡EL ARO DE FUEGO!"

El público aplaudió, Ketch subió a su moto y la encendió.

"¡Muy bien todos 10…!"

El público contó también- "¡9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" -terminaron

Ketch echó andar la moto, 1ro dio una vuelta alrededor de la piscina, de un giro se alineó a la rampa y ya iba rumbo a esta, todos esperaban a ver qué pasaría: llegaría al otro lado o se lo comerían las sanguijuelas; en slow motion (cámara lenta) llegó al final de la rampa y saltó, en pleno salto empezó a girar su moto en horizontal, acercándose al aro sacó 1 de esos tenedores largos de 2 puntas con una salchicha para azar cruda y bañada en aceite clavada, pasó en medio del aro con la salchicha ya cocinada por el aceite, luego se agarró sólo de un manubrio y se despegó de la moto, y para sorpresa de todos inclinó la moto 90° y él giró en círculo agarrado del manubrio, inclinó la moto y se sentó cayendo a salvo del otro lado. Todos lo ovacionaron, mientras él se levantó parte del casco revelando su boca y comiendo la salchicha.

"¡Y él fue Danny Ketch! ¡Y es hora de iniciar la carrera!"

Todos aplaudieron pero entre ellos y usando una gabardina negra que la cubría toda estaba Sora con unos lentes cuyo lente negro se hizo verde y un manos libres.

"¿Por qué estoy en las gradas señor?"

"Deben creer que todo anda bien, espera a la última vuelta, luego baja y causa un alboroto"

Mientras en una carpa apareció Ketch y una mujer de pelo rubio-castaño se le acerca.

"Que bien lo hiciste"

"Gracias, fue bueno haber saltado otra vez" -dijo Ketch

"Tus hijos casi se preocupan, pero ya están bien"

"Voy con ellos" -se alejó de su esposa, mientras caminaba vio un reloj en su muñeca, pero lo raro es que además de dar la hora y el calendario tenía un indicador que decía "días sin incidente: 371"

Frente a los corredores aparece un hombre.

"¡La carrera constará de 15 vueltas cruzando por este terreno lleno de baches, topes, curvas y charcos de aceite, el 1ro en llegar recibirá este trofeo y el premio en efectivo de 15,000 yenes!" -mostró un trofeo de oro

Todos se prepararon. El hombre alzó una pistola con una bala de salva (de las que disparan aire).

"¡Preparados… listos…!"

Pausa dramática… … … … … disparó al cielo. Los corredores echaron a andar sus motos e inició la carrera.

"¡Vamos Taejo!" -gritó Relena

"¡GoGo tú les ganas!" -gritó Honey desde otro lugar de las gradas

Sora contó todas las vueltas, decidió bajar ya, mientras la carrera avanzaba ella iba a la zona de la lista pero un trabajador la detuvo.

"Disculpe no puede entrar a esta zona, solo personal autorizado"

Sora usó su poder haciendo que se retorciera y luego tomar un martillo para golpearse a sí mismo y noquearse.

"... Nunca aprenden" -entró

 **-30min después**

Faltaba poco para que terminara la carrera, era la última vuelta y a la cabeza iban 2: GoGo y Taejo. Ambos iban cabeza a cabeza.

"¡Ríndete chico de fuego nací para ser veloz!"

Taejo vio la última curva la cual era muy cerrada y recordó algo que le dijo su tío Kaoru que en su juventud practicó motocross y con quien empezó a vivir desde que su padre se casó.

 **FLASHBACK**

Taejo era un niño y paseaba con su tío en una moto todoterreno en el mismo terreno baldío.

"¡Más rápido, más rápido!"

"¡Sujétate bien entonces!"

Aceleró, ambos gritaban de emoción, Taejo vio una curva muy cerrada.

"¡Tío desacelera!"

Pero su tío no lo hizo, hizo unos movimientos y lograron girar. Ahora estaban almorzando.

"¿Tío cómo pasaste esa curva?" -la voz del pequeño Taejo es la voz de Billy Thunderman en Los Thundermans

"Es un truco que llamé llamado "el giro reversible", ¿Te cuento cómo se hace?"

"¡Sí!"

"Bueno podría usar términos de motociclista pero seré simple, espera a estar a 2m de la curva y en lugar de desacelerar hechas la moto en reversa y si giras al lado contrario muy rápido cruzarás la curva"

"Wow que complicado"

"No si lo practicas con buena protección"

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"¡Tal vez Leiko pero una pregunta ¿Tienes hambre?!"

"... ¡¿Hambre?!"

"¡Si, te vas a cenar mi polvo!" -puso la moto en reversa y la giró a la derecha

"¿Qué hace?" -preguntó su padre sorprendido

"... El giro reversible" -dijo Kaoru con todo de orgullo

Y no sólo la familia, todos vieron sorprendidos ese movimiento, hasta GoGo.

"¿Pero qué…?" -dijo ella

Taejo al cruzar la curva aceleró a fondo, GoGo batalló para cruzar pero también aceleró a fondo.

Hana sorprendida se puso de pie- "... Ya casi gana" -dijo

" _Lo voy a lograr, Relena lo logramos, ganamos_ " -decía Taejo en su mente muy contento

Pero como el destino a veces es cruel a unos metros de la meta estaba Sora.

"¡¿Qué es esto? ¿Hay una mujer en la pista?!" -preguntó el presentador

Sora se quitó toda la gabardina mostrando su traje estilo Tron.

"Y acción" -dijo ella tronando sus dedos

"¡Hey… muévete!" -gritó Taejo

Pero ella apuntó a él con su mano abierta, Taejo sentía un intenso dolor interno, luego movió la mano haciendo que él girara bruscamente y se cayó de la moto.

"¡Taejo!" -gritó su familia preocupada, hasta Sasha

GoGo vio eso, intentó frenar pero estrelló su moto con la de Taejo y salió volando.

"¡AAAAHHHHH!" -cayó y rodó, gritó fuerte tomando su pierna- "¡MI PIERNA!" -se rompió la pierna

Todos los espectadores se sorprendieron y asustaron por eso, hasta Hiro quien estaba más preocupado por GoGo.

"¡GoGo!" -iba a bajar pero Honey lo detuvo

"¡Hiro espera no te dejarán entrar!"

"¡Pero es mi novia!"

Los demás corredores se iban acercando. Sora usó sus poderes con los 2 de enfrente repitiendo lo que hizo con Taejo causando una colisión. La gente ya se había asustado y empezaron a correr para huir.

"¡Todos guarden la calma, salgan con tranquilidad!" -gritó el presentador antes de irse

Pero Sora sacó un woki toki.

"Ahora"

Tan pronto dijo eso el lugar se llenó de hombres armados que disparaban al aire asustando a la gente y obligándola a entrar de nuevo. El equipo aprovechó y bajó con GoGo.

"Hay que transformarse, es obvio que es un atentado y son liderados por esa mujer" -dijo Hiro

"No puedo me rompí la pierna" -dijo GoGo

Hiro miró a Sora, luego a GoGo, luego la cargó estilo nupcial.

"Te llevaré lejos de esto entonces"

Hiro se la llevó de regreso a las gradas.

"Te llevaré con un doctor después de esto, ya regreso" -se fue corriendo, mientras corría activó el comunicador de su reloj- "D.A.R.T. ven a las coordenadas que te mando"

Taejo se levantó con dolor en el cuerpo, al ver a Sora vio bien su traje y encontró un símbolo en este, mismo que estaba en su traje de Sunfire y sorprendido se enfureció.

"Mondavarious" -susurró con furia

Hiro, Honey, Fred, Wasabi y Tadashi fueron a la carpa que estaba vacía.

"¿Listos?" -preguntó Hiro

"¡Listos!" -dijeron los demás

Activaron sus relojes que les colocaron sus trajes de Grandes Héroes, Tadashi sacó de su mochila su sudadera de Samurái Plateado y se la puso con sus lentes y el cubrebocas, D.A.R.T. apareció en la escena y desplegó la armadura de Baymax. Afuera Sora estaba hablando acompañada de su ejército de terroristas.

"¡Yo soy la Titiritera, me llamo así porque tengo el poder de controlar la sangre y como está ésta dentro de ti te controlo! -se presentó

"¡¿Por qué nos tienes aquí?!" -exclamó el padre de Taejo

"¡Ustedes no tienen nada que ver, quiero a los Grandes Héroes, cuando los tenga los liberaré pero hasta entonces nadie se mueva o lo someteré a un feo dolor interno!" -gritó ella- "¡Ahira pónganse de rodillas!" -nadie hacía nada- "arrodíllense… ¡AHORA!"

Todos se asustaron por el grito, así que se levantaron y arrodillaron. Ella sonrió.

"¿No es esto más… simple? ¡¿No es este su estado natural?! ¡La verdad de la que los normales no quieren hablar es que anhelan ser sometidos! El seductor encanto de la libertad, despoja de dicha sus vidas por su pelea, interminable por el poder, por identidad, fueron creados… para ser sometidos, no importa cuánto peleen, al final… siempre se arrodillarán"

Todos se sentían impotentes ante las palabras de Sora, pero de entre toda esa gente había una chica, más específico una niña de dorados rubios aún sentada en una silla porque no puede caminar que se armó de valor y habló.

"... ¡No ante personas como tú!"

Sora vio a Relena después de lo que dijo. Taejo y su familia estaban sorprendidos y a la vez asustados por esas palabras.

"Relena por favor no…"

"¡Espere!" -Sora calló a Sato mientras veía a la pequeña- "¡No hay personas iguales a mi!"

"¡No es cierto, hay en este mundo tanto personas normales y meta-humanos! ¡Y tiranos como tú siempre van a existir!"

" _Vaya que niña tan valiente_ " -dijo Sora en su mente admirada del coraje de Relena pero la llamaban por su manos libres

"Demuestrales que hablas enserio, haz que se retuerce" -dijo Control por el comunicador

"Control es una niña" -dijo Mondavarious

"No puedo hacerlo" -susurró Sora

"Hazlo, así los héroes aparecerán más rápido"

Sora dudosa apagó el comunicador y se arrepentiría por lo que iba a hacer- "¡Damas y caballeros, escuchen a la niña por favor!" -sin querer hacerlo usó su poder

"¡... AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" -gritó ella sintiendo un fuerte dolor punzante por dentro

"¡Relena!" -gritó su familia

Taejo sólo veía desde la pista.

"¡Que sirva de ejemplo!" -gritó Sora

"¡Suelta a mi hija bruja!" -gritó Sasha

"¡No me digas bruja!" -usó su poder también con ella causando dolor a ambas

Taejo ya no lo soportaba, cuando se cayó de la moto una de las ruedas se desprendió, la tomó con las 2 manos y se la lanzó a Sora. Sora recibió el golpe cayendo al suelo y soltando a Relena y Sasha.

"¿Están bien?" -preguntó Sato

"Sí" -dijo Sasha

"Yo también" -dijo Relena

"Jovencita no vuelvas a asustarme así" -la reprendió su padre y la abrazó

Sora volteó a ver a Taejo.

"¡La niña que atacaste era mi hermana, y la mujer mi madrastra!"

Sora enojada iba a usar sus poderes pero luego ella sintió un curioso apretón en la cintura, bajó la mirada y vio que estaba enredada en un látigo láser y antes de que dijera o hiciese algo un fuerte tirón la lanzó y tiró al suelo,había sido Hiro .

"Oye Titiritera ¿Qué no sabes que tomar rehenes no se hace?" -dijo Hiro

La gente se alegró de ver a los Grandes Héroes.

"Los Grandes Héroes, a ustedes quería ver"

"Aquí estamos, libera a estas personas"

"Las liberaré cuando los tenga capturados, hasta entonces ellos se quedan aquí"

Entre las personas estaba Matt, el hombre que ayudaron el otro día quien estaba con su familia.

"Debo hacer algo pronto, espérenme aquí no tardo" -disimuladamente se levantó para irse pero fue agarrado por 1 de los terroristas

"No te muevas cieguito" -dijo

"Quítate y no saldrás herido"

"JA, quisiera ver cómo me hieres" -iba a pegarle con su arma pero Matt la detuvo con su bastón y golpeó al tipo- "no sé cómo hiciste eso ¡Pero lo pagarás!"

Iniciaron una batalla, y Matt no recibía golpe alguno, en cambio el otro… finalmente Matt lo derribó.

"¿Algo más que le gustaría ver al hombre?" -se fue

Mientras tanto los héroes lidiaban con su nueva rival.

"Yo que ustedes no me enfrentaría, podría vencerlos a todos"

"Amiga, somos 6 y tú 1" -dijo Fred

"Amigo ella tiene un ejército" -Tadashi lo regañó

"Ellos sólo mantienen a las personas en su lugar, pero sola puedo vencerlos"

"O puedes entregarte" -dijo Tadashi

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Soy el Samurái Plateado" -dijo Tadashi

"Pues Samurái, entrale"

"Conste" -corrió hacia ella, dio un salto y desenvainó su espada dispuesto a atacar

Sora sin esfuerzo atrapó a Tadashi con su sangre control.

"Que tonto lanzarte sólo así" -decía ella- "no puedes acercarte ni 1cm de mi, controlo cada músculo y cada vena de tu ser"

"¡Aaaahhh! Detente" -Tadashi sufría como nunca

Taejo lejos de no hacer nada se quitó el casco y se lo puso a ella al revés.

"¡AAHHH no veo nada!" -ella soltó a Tadashi

"¡Fred, dame poder!" -Tadashi alzó su espada

Fred activó el lanzallamas y disparó a la espada de su amigo, la espada absorbía el fuego. Mientras Taejo mantenía entretenida a Sora: no dejaba que se quitara el casco.

"¡Quien sea que me esté haciendo esto que pare! ¡Que alguien me ayude!"

Así dicho 1 de los terroristas tomó a Taejo y bruscamente lo lanzó, Sora se quitó el casco y volteó a verlo.

"Por lo visto tú no aprendes" -usó su poder en él

Taejo se retorcía por el dolor que le causaba.

"¡Sora alto él es de los nuestros!" -gritó Mondavarious

"¿Qué?"

"¡Él es Sunfire y no me servirá con huesos rotos, DÉJALO!"

Sora dejó a Taejo y este cayó inconsciente por el dolor.

La espada ya estaba cargada.

"Tal vez no me pueda acercar, pero voy a encargarme de que no hagas eso otra vez"

"No me hagas reír Samurái" -Sora iba a atacar otra vez

Tadashi como reflejo se cubrió con su espada pero… nada, no sintió su sangre controlarlo.

"... ¿Qué?" -Sora vio sus manos

Ambos estaban confundidos, pero Tadashi tenía una teoría: Sora intentó usar su poder de nuevo pero Tadashi puso la espada en el camino, volvió a pasar.

"¡¿Por qué mi poder no funciona?!"

"Si funciona" -Tadashi llamó su atención- "pero el adamantio es un material impenetrable, al parecer no lo atraviesa ni tu poder Titiritera"

Los demás la rodearon.

"Ríndete, no queremos lastimarte"

Con sus lentes verdes escaneó a cada 1 y vio sus talentos.

"... No, yo soy más que ustedes" -con las 2 manos tomó rehenes a Wasabi y Fred

Activó las espadas de Wasabi.

"No podemos controlarnos"

Con su poder hizo que ambos se lanzaran a atacar a sus amigos, Wasabi intentaba cortar a sus amigos pero ella evadían.

"Lo siento, lo siento, no es mi intención, lo siento" -decía él mientras atacaba

Cuando se lanzó a atacar a Tadashi este bloqueó el golpe con su katana causando un choque.

"¿Cómo puedes bloquear los lásers de plasma?"

"El adamantio, me disculpo de antemano por lo que voy a hacer"

Tadashi empujó los brazos de Wasabi y le dio una patada de mariposa (es cuando giras y luego saltas, en el salto giras y pateas) en el rostro tirándolo al suelo noqueado y con su katana cargada cortó los paneles de sus muñecas dañando sus espadas. Sora soltó a Wasabi y aprovechó que Tadashi estaba distraído para capturarlo.

"JA, tu adamantio no te protegió esta vez"

Controlaba a Fred, él lanzaba fuego.

"Lanzo fuego pero no a voluntad" -decía Fred aún con su tono común

"¡Fred basta con eso!" -ordenó Honey

"No puedo evitarlo ella me controla" -lanzaba golpes que ella evadía

"Freddy no quiero hacer esto" -cargó su arma

Fred lanzó un golpe, Honey atrapó la muñeca de Fred, se dio la vuelta y se agachó con fuerza lanzando a Fred y le disparó una mezcla que lo atrapó en concreto.

"Fue por tu bien" -dijo ella, Tadashi se le hacerlo lanzando estocadas- "mi amor"

"No puedo controlarme"

Atrapó a Honey y la mantuvo quieta esperando a que Tadashi atacara, pero Hiro con sus látigos láser atrapó una moto y la hizo girar.

"¡Hey Titiritera, deja a mi hermano!" -iba a golpearla con la moto pero Sora lo atrapó con su otra mano soltando a Honey

Honey sentía de nuevo el control sobre sí misma.

"¿Me soltó?" -recordó que Tadashi iba a atacarla y se hizo a un lado viendo a Sora señalando a Hiro con la mano con la que la controló- "... me soltó para tomar control de Hiro… sólo controla a 2 personas a la vez"

"Veo que descubriste mi secreto, pero no será tan fácil" -con su poder envió contra ella a Hiro y Tadashi

"¡Amor cuidado!"

Tadashi y Hiro peleaban con Honey contra su voluntad.

"¡Descuiden chicos los liberaré!" -cargó su arma con mezcla de concreto

"Baymax, paraliza a la Titiritera" -ordenó Hiro

Baymax ajustó el cañón de su brazo a rayo paralizante y apuntó.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses" -ella ya sabía que era un robot, así que soltó a Hiro y tomó a Honey

"¿Qué haces?" -Honey presionaba botones en su bolso, una esfera avanzó por la manguera que conecta el bolso con el arma y llegó al arma

Sora seguía controlando a Honey mientras evadía los disparos de Baymax.

"Ahora restemos un problema"

Movió a Honey, apuntó a Baymax y disparó la esfera dentro del cañón, cuando disparó el láser el cañón explotó.

"¡Baymax!"

El brazo de Baax estaba al descubierto.

"D.A.R.T. escudo de energía"

D.A.R.T. desplegó una pieza, las partes rotas del cañón se despegaron del brazo y el nuevo brazo se acomodó en Baymax, era como el brazo normal a excepción de algo que parecía una joya en la muñeca.

"Cuidado nena, no ataques a tus amigos"

"¡Tú me hiciste hacerlo!"

"Sueltalos Titiritera" -ordenó Hiro

"No ataques a tus amigos, y no dejes que se ataquen entre sí"

Con su poder lanzó a Tadashi y a Honey hacia el otro con Tadashi apuntándola con su espada.

"¡NO!"

Cuando ya estaban a pocos metros…

"¡Alto!"

Un grito llamó la atención de todos, Sora detuvo a los tórtolos y vieron que era Ketch vistiendo ropa de cuero aún llevando su casco.

"¿Daniel Ketch?"

"No, no soy mi sobrino" -se quitó el casco mostrando a un hombre de 35 años pelo negro y peinado, ojos azules

"Oigan él me parece familiar" -dijo Fred quien se liberó del concreto

"Váyanse señor este no es asunto suyo" -dijo Sora

"Puedes tutearme, no puedes dañar a los otros"

"Va… vete ahora"

"¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Entre nosotros hay otro sujeto que me mantiene vivo"

"Ando de buen humor, vete y no te hago mi muñeco de trapo" -dijo Sora

Johnny se cruzó de brazos- "¿Y si digo que no?" -preguntó

"... Te convenceré"

"... ¿Y qué pasaría si… el otro sujeto dice que no?"

Su esposa se le acercó.

"John llevas más de 1 año sin incidente, no rompas esa racha" -le pidió ella

"Roxie, no todo sale como yo quiero, a veces el otro sujeto hace lo que quiere" -dijo el hombre llamado John- "hagamos esto por las buenas, deja a los héroes en paz… y el otro sujeto no viene a carbonizar a nadie"

"Creo que tendré que convencerte"

Con su poder hizo que Tadashi atrapara a Honey con los brazos, soltó a Honey y tomó control de John.

"¡Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"¡Disculpa, ¿Te duele? Que bueno!" -se burló Sora

"¡Deja a mi esposo!" -le rogó Roxie

"Él empezó" -siguió

John siguió gritando de dolor y no sólo dolor, su cuerpo soltaba humo.

"... ¿Yo hago eso?" -se preguntó Sora

John sentía que se quemaba, gritaba y extrañamente también reía como desquiciado, su cara se llenaba de quemaduras.

"Esto me asusta, ¡Matenlo!" -ordenó a su equipo

Los terroristas se acercaron apuntando a John.

"¡No se acerquen a mi esposo!"

"¡Tú no te metas!" -1 de ellos la golpeó

Todos lo rodearon para dispararle, pero un intenso resplandor celeste los cegó y una explosión los mandó a volar mostrando a John quien ya no era humano, era un esqueleto que rugió al cielo con brazos extendidos y puños cerrados, su chaqueta de cuero que tenía 3 pequeños picos de metal en cada hombro se hicieron más largos (6cm), también los pequeños picos en sus guantes se alargaron (1cm), su cabeza, el cráneo estaba envuelto en fuego color celeste **(como el de este vídeo a partir del 2:00 pero con fuego celeste: watch?v=JLyZdkHAq94)**. Todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados por lo que vieron.

"... Claro" -dijo Fred- "ya lo recuerdo, es Johnny Blaze, El Vengador Fantasma"

Sora vio bien a Johnny, él lentamente extendió el brazo señalándola.

"... Tú" -su voz sonaba grave y tétrica- "... demonio"

Sora asustada intentó usar su poder en él, pero siendo un esqueleto no tenía sangre.

"Mi poder no funciona, ¡Destrúyanlo!"

Los terroristas apuntaron al Vengador y dispararon, pero las balas no le hacían nada. El Vengador encendió en fuego azul las palmas de sus manos, cerró los puños, los juntó y separó rápido mostrando una pequeña cadena, la soltó de una mano y movió el brazo con la cadena rápidamente hacia atrás haciéndola más larga y luego se la enrolla en la zona media dejándola colgando de su hombro izquierdo terminando en la cintura derecha, luego en su mano derecha aparece una escopeta de acción de palanca (la que le dio Carter Slade en Ghost Rider 1). ********

"¡No me estorben!" -transformó la escopeta y disparó una bola de fuego que hizo cenizas a 5, bajó y acomodó la palanca y disparó otra vez

"¡¿Sabes Sora? Dile a tu jefe que guarde su dinero renunciamos!" -huyeron como unos cobardes

"¡Miedosos!"

Cuando salieron fueron rodeados por la policía, entre ellos estaba Matt.

"Gracias por avisar Señor…" -el capitán pidió su nombre

"Matt… Matt Wilson" -se presentó

 **(Nota: ¿Creyeron que hablaba de Daredevil? Hablaba de Ghost Rider)**

Johnny atrapó a Sora de los brazos, ella sentía el fuego del Señor corroer su cuerpo.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"Disculpa, ¿Te duele? Que bueno" -Johnny repitió lo que dijo ella en burla

El dolor que ella sentía era peor que el que sintieron los que controlaba.

"... Energía del diablo dentro de ti" -dijo sintiendo la presencia del diablo en ella- "te extraeré el mal" -la acercó bruscamente a él- "mírame… a los ojos"

Ella miró a los ojos a Johnny, sus ojos destilaban un cómo remolino de fuego que penetraba la mirada de Sora, ella gritaba al sentir el fuego del Señor penetrar su mirada, dentro del traje el pentagrama cicatrizado en su espalda desaparecía en piel, cosa que Sora sentía y era insoportable, después de lo que fue una real tortura el Vengador la soltó pero ella quedó inconsciente por la tortura, el Vengador rugió al cielo y volvió a la normalidad. El público aplaudió por ser salvados por el Vengador Fantasma. Johnny revisó su reloj que decía "días sin incidente: 0". Se acercó a los héroes.

"¿Están bien?"

"... Si, gracias" -dijo Hiro

"Wow… wow… wow… antier conocí a Iron Man, hoy conozco a Ghost Rider" -dijo Fred- "¿Me das tu autógrafos?"

"Jeje, después amigo"

Roxie se acercó.

"John, ¿Estás bien?"

"Si amor, recuerda que nada me pasa cuando soy Zarathos"

 **-30min después**

Toda la gente se había ido. Los 8 (Hiro, Wasabi, Honey, Tadashi, Fred, Baymax, Johnny y Roxanne) llegaron con GoGo quien gemía de dolor.

"Mi amor" -Hiro abrazó a su novia- "¿Cómo está tu pierna? Baymax escanea a GoGo"

"... Escaneo completo, GoGo presenta roturas de hueso en las zonas de la rodilla, tobillo, espinilla y muslo de la pierna izquierda, sugiero que se conserve enyesado por 2 meses"

"Pues tan tan, parece que Adrenaline estará ausente 2 meses" -dijo GoGo

"No es necesario" -dijo Johnny- "puedo sanar tu pierna"

Todos voltearon a verlo.

"¿Cómo?" -preguntó GoGo

Johnny se quitó el guante mostrando su mano como esqueleto con fuego azul.

"Con el ángel"

"¿Está seguro que sabe lo que hace?" -preguntó Hiro preocupado por GoGo

"Tú tranquilo amigo, ya hice esto antes con un niño (Ghost Rider 2)"

Johnny se arrodilló acercó su mano a la pierna de GoGo, inició por el muslo y lentamente bajó hasta el tobillo, su mano se hizo normal.

"Listo"

GoGo se puso de pie.

"No duele"

"Zarathos, el espíritu de la justicia, un ángel protector" -se puso el guante- "por cierto, felicidades" -le muestra el trofeo y un sobre

"¿Gané? ¿Cómo?"

"Cuando chocaste con la moto del otro saliste volando y caíste 1m más allá de la meta, tú ganaste"

GoGo tomó el trofeo y el sobre.

"Lo agradezco"

"Por lo visto tienen un problema"

"No sería la 1ra vez, 1ro un hombre que amenazó con matarnos, luego un villano que dispara fuego y luego una meta-humana"

"Veo que necesitarían algo de ayuda"

"¿Quiere ayudarnos? ¿Pero y las motos?"

"Ya estoy retirado de la acrobacia, pero me gustó haberlo hecho otra vez, yo manejo a mi sobrino Daniel Ketch, que no pudo hacer el salto porque anoche fue a un bar con su novia y despertó con resaca" -dijo Johnny- "para mi será un honor ayudarlos"

"¿No era un demonio del diablo con fuego naranja?"

"... Si, tenemos mucho que hablar"

Todos se fueron, Taejo había visto todo con un rostro de tristeza y se fue, afuera se encontró con la familia.

"Hey Taejo"

"Tío Kaoru" -ambos se abrazan

"Vi el giro, aprendiste muy bien"

"... No importa de todos modos no gané"

"... Si, que mal"

"Taejo" -llamó Sasha

"¿Qué quieres? No estoy para tus burlas y…" -pero lo que pasó lo sorprendió y a los otros: Sasha lo abrazó

Ella separó el abrazo.

"Te arriesgaste a que esa Titiritera te dañara por Relena y por mi a pesar de lo dura que fui contigo"

"Ella es mi hermana y tú eres su madre"

Ella le sonrió, Sato estaba feliz de ver que su hijo y su esposa llevarse bien por 1ra vez.

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Cuando Hiro dijo que GoGo es una Megan Fox experta en motos hizo referencia a cuando Fox interpretó a la novia de Sam Michaela en Transformers y Transformers la Venganza de los Caídos la cual sabía mucho de autos.**

 **** Para los que no entendieron les explicaré, las personas de pie plano tienden a cansarse más rápido que las personas con arco en el pie, debido a que las personas con arco en el pie tienen puesta la fuerza en la zona del talón mientras tanto las personas de pie plano la tienen puesta en todo el pie.**

 ***** En los comics Tony Stark tiene un gemelo llamado Gregory, no crean que lo inventé.**

 ****** Una escopeta con acción de palanca es un arma que emplea una palanca situada alrededor del guardamonte (muchas veces unida a éste), para introducir un nuevo cartucho en la recámara del cañón cuando ésta es accionada. Si quieren ver una en acción vean este vídeo: watch?v=B3vXhLt4bAc.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Podrá Taejo salvar a Relena?**

 **¿Seguirá trabajando para Mondavarious después de esto?**

 **Lo sabrán en el f** **uturo**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 14: armadura plateada**


	14. Capítulo 14: armadura plateada

**Contestando reviews:**

 **ChaosKing86.** Veo tantas películas de Marvel que ya sé cómo hacerlas.

 **Yuki nakaday.** Aquí la tienes.

 **Leonarda hamato.** Ya tranquila.

 **Joan.** Esa era la idea XD. Claro que puede, ¿No viste Ghost Rider 2 donde al final con el ángel revive a Danny? Relena es como Profesor X, el estar en silla de ruedas no la detiene. No, ¿Cómo lo harían? Gracias, esa era la idea que diera miedo.

 **Kelpie Astaroth De Agreste.** Ve el cap y lo sabrás.

 **Arcangelen.** Gracias. Bueno planeo que Control sea peor que Ultrón, lenguaje. Hace tiempo que no veo Avatar la Leyenda de Aang. Si lo que dijo el capitán. Esa era la idea. Gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:** armadura plateada

En un camper rodante (parecido al del abuelo Max Tennyson en Ben 10, pero este es nuevo, color negro y con llamas pintadas) estaban Johnny Blaze, su esposa Roxanne Simpson, y su dormido por la borrachera sobrino Daniel Ketch, después entraron los 6 Héroes humanos, Baymax estaba en su estación de recarga portátil.

"Pasen, están en su casa" -dijo Johnny

"¿Esta es su casa?" -preguntó GoGo

"Si, se mueve porque viajamos alrededor del mundo" -sacó una copa de vidrio soplado- "es que mi sobrino es un acróbata que abre todo tipo de espectáculos en su motocicleta, yo soy su manejador, mi esposa es reportera, cuando se ve una noticia jugosa ella está al tanto" -saca más copas- "¿Alguien quiere una copa?" -abre una repisa

"Ahh… yo no tomo" -dijo Hiro- "ninguno de nosotros toma"

Johnny al oír eso se les quedó mirando con una mirada asesina, mirada que puso nerviosos a los chicos, pero luego sonrió- "jeje, igual yo amigo, igual yo" -de la repisa sacó un frasco lleno de caramelos, son de esos caramelos que tienen forma de frutas y tienen el sabor de la fruta que representan- "¿Alguien quiere?" -abrió el frasco y los sirvió en la copa

"Ahh, no gracias" -dijo Tadashi

"Bueno pues yo sí quiero" -tomó la copa y se iba comiendo los caramelos como tomando de la copa- "Roxie, ¿Y los niños?" -preguntó

"Les di permiso de ir a comprar licuados"

"¿Tienes hijos?" -preguntó GoGo

"¿Si los tengo? Si, los tengo" -dijo comiendo más caramelos

"¿Y tienen lo que tienes?"

"Oh no jeje, no ellos los adoptamos, me da miedo traer hijos que puedan heredar esta maldición"

"Bueno maldición ya no lo es mucho" -dijo Fred- "ahora tú lo controlas"

"A veces, pero hay ocasiones donde él me controla a mi" -come otro poco

"Pero cuente, ¿Cómo es que es azul?" -preguntó Fred

"... Pues… es una larga historia, mejor pónganse cómodos"

El equipo decidió tomar asiento donde pudieron, Johnny y Roxanne también lo hicieron.

"Todo comenzó cuando yo era joven, mi padre, Barton Blaze y yo éramos un equipo de acróbatas en moto en un circo local, éramos temerarios, entre los que nos veían estaba mi novia Roxie, con la cual planeé escapar porque no le agradaba a su padre y la quería llevar lejos, pero no podía dejar solo a mi padre, además él sufría cáncer de pulmón debido al cigarro, estaba desesperado, intentaba buscar una forma de salvarlo hasta que en plena noche… un hombre vino a verme, me ofreció curar su cáncer, yo no lo pensé estaba desesperado así que acepté, a la mañana siguiente mi padre parecía un hombre nuevo, estaba sano; el hombre cumplió pero… en una acrobacia mi padre se estrelló y murió quemado, le reclamé al hombre que tuvimos un trato, pero resultó ser el diablo, quien dijo que curó a papá, pero ahora mi alma era suya, tuve que separarme de todo lo que fui, incluso me separé de Roxie y vagué por el país hasta que un amigo mío de la infancia: Daniel Ketch Sr; me llevó a su casa, su familia me dió asilo" -contó el inicio

"Vaya, odio a gente como esa, que prometen pero al final no cumplen O… que cumplan pero que te lo quiten" -dijo Honey

"El sentimiento es mutuo amiga" -Blaze siguió contando- "en fin, con el paso del tiempo me volví un acróbata muy famoso, no había truco que no lograra O… que lograra apenas había veces donde yo salía vivo pero no mi motocicleta. En una acrobacia donde iba a saltar un estadio de fútbol me reencontré con Roxanne, pero bueno ella solo quería una entrevista de mi"

"Ay bueno deja a tu chica sin decirle el por qué y así responde" -dijo GoGo

"Bueno sigo… terminada mi acrobacia la invité a cenar, pero una vez que ya me iba me encontré de nuevo con el diablo, quien me ofreció liberar mi alma a cambio de capturar a su hijo Blackheart y a sus esbirros, contra mi voluntad me convirtió por 1ra vez en esto" -mostró su mano que se hizo de hueso y se encendió en fuego naranja- "en el Vengador Fantasma, o Ghost Rider" -la volvió a la normalidad- "un demonio cazador que se deja ver cada noche; armado con una cadena y la mirada de penitencia. En fin tuve que hacerlo, le conté a Roxie el por qué no fui a la cita, al principio no me creyó pero después de ver una acrobacia que hice de trepar un edificio en moto y caer de pie de este supo lo que me pasaba, Blackheart lo usó a su favor y la secuestró diciendo que la devolvería si le daba el contrato de San Venganza, un contrato maldito con las almas de cientos de condenados, tuve que aceptar de mala gana pero fui ayudado por otro Vengador: Carter Slade; quien fue un Vengador en épocas del viejo oeste, una vez que me llevó a San Venganza ya pudo descansar en paz. Blackheart absorbió las almas del contrato y aproveché eso para vencerlo con la mirada de penitencia, el diablo ofreció quitarme la maldición diciendo que había más… así que decidí conservarla e irme" -contó su 1ra experiencia como Ghost Rider- "después de eso me la pasé huyendo, en Europa un sacerdote llamado Moreau me dio una misión a cambio de librarse de la maldición para que ya no afectara a nadie más: la misión era escoltar a una mujer y a su hijo a una fortaleza de Dios"

"¿Por?" -preguntó Tadashi

"Ese niño era especial para el diablo, era un hijo suyo"

"¡¿Un qué?!" -preguntaron los héroes

"Literalmente… era un hijo de Satanás, él quería a su hijo para transferir sus poderes y su alma a él, así que accedí a llevarlos a la fortaleza, pero éramos perseguidos por el ex novio de la mujer que fue contratado por el diablo y lo transformó en Blackout, un demonio con el poder de la pudrición. Una vez llegados a la fortaleza Moreau me dijo que lo que tenía era al espíritu de la justicia, un ángel que se volvió loco y cayó bajo la corrupción convirtiéndose en el espíritu de la venganza; en fin Moreau cumplió su parte y me quitó la maldición, pero los monjes quisieron matar al niño, intentamos impedirlo pero ellos nos encerraron. A punto de hacerlo todos fueron asesinados por Blackout y se llevó a Danny (el niño). Moreau, Nadya (la madre) y yo fuimos a su rescate a un coliseo donde se preparaba el ritual del diablo junto con sus seguidores, Moreau fue asesinado esa noche y Danny quien reveló tener los mismos poderes que su padre me devolvió al Vengador ahora más poderoso, capaz de existir también en el día, y al parecer bajo control. Tras una persecución en carretera derroté a Blackout con la mirada de penitencia y arrojé al diablo de regreso al infierno, fue ahí donde sentí al ángel otra vez, conservé la maldición pero ahora ya no representaba un peligro para nadie así que volví con Roxanne, me hice el manejador de mi sobrino Daniel Ketch Jr. y aquí estoy"

"Ah mira, bien por usted" -dijo GoGo

"Pero hay veces que el otro sujeto hace lo que quiere"

"Una duda, ¿Lo que le hiciste a la Titiritera fue la mirada de penitencia?" -preguntó Hiro

"No, el espíritu de la justicia no tiene ese poder, lo que le hice fue la mirada de purificación, le extraje el mal de su alma" -dijo Johnny- "pero sus poderes no se los pude quitar"

Llegaron 2 niños.

"¡Volvimos!" -dijeron los niños

"Craig, Emma" -saludó Johnny a sus hijos

 **-En el parque**

1 de los terroristas llevó a Sora de regreso al parque, la llevó al hogar de Mondavarious.

"¿Dónde la quieres?" -preguntó con una inconsciente Sora en los brazos

"En el sofá" -respondió, el hombre la acostó ahí- "gracias, ahora vete" -le dio un billete y el hombre se fue

Sora poco a poco empezó a despertar.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Hey ya despertaste"

Sora vio a Mondavarious.

"¿Sr. Mondavarious? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"En mi casa, peleaste con los Grandes Héroes y bueno… no ganaste"

"Lo siento, pero fui sorprendida por eso, yo pensé que era una batalla pero lo que no imaginé fue protagonizar una película de monstruos, parte de mis tropas fueron asesinados por un loco en motocicleta… con la cabeza en llamas, me hizo algo que me noqueó pero… le soy sincera señor… después de eso no sé qué pasó en mi que me siento… libre, como si todo el sufrimiento se fuera" -dijo ella sintiéndose bien consigo misma, eso que siente es efecto de la mirada de purificación

"Ah bien por ti, ese loco en motocicleta tuyo ¿No dañó el traje?"

Ella se inspecciona a sí misma- "mmm… no" -dijo

"Ah mira, si de por si a Sunfire si le…" -lo interrumpe un timbre, va a la entrada del elevador donde hay un comunicador y lo enciende- "¿Qué?"

"Señor, el joven Hashimoto viene a buscarlo" -oyó la voz de 1 de sus robots

"Pero la armadura aún no está"

"Dice que es urgente"

"... Ok dile que suba, estoy en el último piso de la torre" -apagó el comunicador

"¿Sunfire?" -dijo Sora

"El chico que dejaste inconsciente con tu sangre control"

"Ya sé, ¿Pero a qué viene?"

"Seguro viene a pedirme ya el pago, está impaciente su hermana requiere una operación"

"¿Su hermana?"

"Si, por eso está trabajando para mi"

"Ah, señor ahora que lo pienso no sé si sea buena idea jugarle al villano para traer aquí a los héroes, ¿Y si pide hablarles?"

"No vendrían, además no te quejes te estoy pagando"

"Al menos piense que 2 no seremos suficiente contra 7, 8 contando al loco en motocicleta con la cabeza en llamas"

"Tú tranquila, ya estoy reclutando más"

"Bien… cambiando de tema…" -frunce el ceño y lo abofetea

"¡Orale! ¡¿Y eso?!"

"¡Por obligarme a hacerle eso a esa niña en la silla!"

"¡Oye ese no te lo ordené yo, fue Control Maestro, yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo con que lo hicieras!"

"¡¿Me lo jura?!"

"Con cada hueso de mi alma"

Ella se le quedó viendo, hasta que se calmó- "... bien, perdón por el golpe" -se disculpó

"Tú tranquila, soy un hueso duro de roer"

Oyeron el elevador abrirse, voltearon y vieron a Taejo entrar con una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Hey Taejo te dije que el traje estará…"

Pero Taejo corrió a él gritando y lo derriba dejando espantada a Sora. Ahora Mondavarious yacía en el suelo y Taejo sentado en él con una cara de furia.

"¡ESTÚPIDO!" -lo golpea en la cara- "¡IDIOTA!" -otro golpe- "¡MALDITO!" -otro- "¡BA****DO!" -otro, Sora lo tomó de las greñas y lo levantaba tirando de ahí- "AAHHH ¡AAAHHHH!" -lo levanta

"¡Ya déjalo Sunfire!" -exclamó ella

"¡Tú no lo defiendas Titiritera!" -soltó su agarre

Mondavarious con una gota de sangre en la nariz y un ojo morado se levanta con una mano en su cara.

"Se puede saber… ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" -preguntó molesto y gritando

"¡Para que te duela tú…!" -iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero Sora lo hizo bajar la mano con su sangre control- "¡Dile que me suelte!" -le ordenó

"¡¿Por qué la violencia Taejo?!"

"¡Porque estuve así…!" -usó el índice y el pulgar separados 1cm- "¡Así de ganar la carrera y ganar el dinero para la operación de mi hermana y mandas a esta… mujer y por su culpa perdí la carrera!"

"En mi defensa con ese casco no sabía que eras tú" -dijo Mondavarious

"¡En su defensa mis polainas me la debe deme el dinero por adelantado!" -ve a Sora- "¡Y tú, qué bonita el hacerle sangre control a una niña en silla de ruedas que tiene una enfermedad terminal!"

"No fue idea mía me ordenaron hacerlo"

Taejo se quedó quieto por 10seg hasta que volviendo a gritar derribó de nuevo a Mondavarious.

"¡ESTÚPIDO!" -lo golpea en la cara- "¡IDIOTA!" -otro golpe- "¡MALDITO!" -otro- "¡BA****DO!" -otro, Sora lo volvió a tomar de las greñas y lo levantaba tirando de ahí- "AAHHH ¡AAAHHHH!" -lo levanta

"¡No fue él Sunfire!" -Sora lo soltó- "fue la computadora para la que trabaja"

"¿Control Maestro?"

"¡Si, y deja de atacarme de haber sabido que eras tú le hubiera dicho a Sora que no te hiciera la sangre control al cruzar la meta, pero hey te tengo buenas noticias, Control Maestro siguió el trabajo y… tu traje estará listo antes de lo que dije"

"¿De veras crees que después de esto seguiré trabajando para ti? Suerte con eso yo renuncio, entrego mi… bueno no tengo nada que entregar, pero me voy" -se estaba yendo

"¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué lo haces? Si no lo haces no podrás pagar esa operación que tu hermanita necesita"

Taejo se detuvo, puso una cara de furia, pasó las manos por la cara apretándola con los dedos y los baja con fuerza. Voltea a verlo y se le acerca.

"Lo odio, lo odio con odio jarocho"

Mondavarious sólo puso su mano en el hombro de Taejo y le dio palmadas ahí.

"Ve a casa, tienen trabajo los 2 en un par de días"

Taejo de un golpe le quitó la mano de su hombro y se fue.

"Tranquilo" -dijo Mondavarious

Pero Taejo sólo entró al elevador y se fue.

"... Tal vez soy yo, pero creo que lo odia" -dijo Sora

"Estos jóvenes de ahora, se le pasará" -recibe un mensaje, presiona un botón de su reloj- "¿Qué quieres Control?"

"Encontré a otro candidato que te interesará, te enviaré los datos a tu computadora personal"

"Ok, cambio y fuera" -colgó y fue hacia su laptop- "¿Te digo algo Sora? Hay una raza de héroes como tú, meta-humanos, seguro los conoces son los X-Men"

"Si los conozco, pero como mi vida estaba en ese horrible circo jamás pensé en… unírmeles"

"Hagamos esto, una vez que hayas terminado ya servicios conmigo te llevaré a la academia de Charles Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados"

"¿Haría eso?

"Oye me recuerdas un poco a mi, aportas un talento y es difícil que te acepten" -encuentra el archivo y lo abre, mostraba datos de un hombre- "nombre: Kim Connors, sexo: masculino, edad: 29, categoría: meta-humano, habilidad: controlar los huesos" -confundido llama a Control Maestro- "Control ya tenemos a alguien que controla personas mediante su sangre, ¿Por qué 1 que lo haga con sus huesos?"

"Él no controla gente, sólo huesos, no los puede controlar a menos que estén afuera y nada de carne los estorbe"

"¿Y eso es importante por qué…?"

"Tú búscalo yo me encargo del resto"

"Pero aquí dice que vive en California"

"Por eso en sus datos está su correo electrónico"

"... Ah mira eso si es conveniente"

 **-En casa de Fred**

Johnny llevó a los chicos de vuelta a casa de Fred.

"Es aquí" -dijo al volante del cámper- "fue un gusto conocerlos Grandes Héroes"

"Igualmente Ghost Rider" -dijo Hiro

"Si necesitan apoyo, no duden en llamarme" -les dio una tarjeta con su número

Tadashi la tomó- "gracias Sr. Blaze" -salieron del camper y lo vieron irse

Mientras en el camper.

"Hiciste bien en ayudarlos, aún recuerdo cuando los 2 enfrentamos a Blackheart"

"¿Los 2?"

"Oye yo ayudé, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo podemos hablar de…?"

"Roxie ya lo hablamos, lo que tengo podría ser hereditario, si tenemos un bebé ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que no herede al Vengador? ¿Y Craig y Emma?"

"Los amo no pienses mal, pero pienso que sería lindo tener un hijo nuestro"

"Luego lo hablamos"

 **-En casa de Fred**

Tony Stark estaba en el laboratorio personal del Sr. Lee, conectó una memoria en la computadora principal.

"Jr. ¿Estás adentro?" -preguntó

"Si señor, logré entrar" -dijo Jr.

"Abriré un nuevo archivo, llámalo "Samurái Plateado""

"¿Quiere que lo guarde en su base de datos?"

"Si hazlo, no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de Stan Lee"

"¿Este es el proyecto que hace para el chico Hamada señor?"

"Adivinaste, y quiero terminar rápido, quiero pasar el resto de las vacaciones con Pepper"

Mientras fuera del laboratorio estaban los chicos.

"¡Hey papá volvimos!" -gritó Fred

El grito llamó la atención de Headcliff.

"Saludos jóvenes héroes"

"Headcliff, ¿Y mi papá?"

"El Sr. Lee salió, volverá en la noche"

"Oye Headcliff, ¿Y Stark?" -preguntó Tadashi

"El Sr. Tony Stark está en el laboratorio del Sr. Lee, está en el sótano, en el patio trasero, debajo del kiosco (donde GoGo amarró a Headcliff con una manguera)"

"Gracias" -Tadashi se fue

Llegó al patio trasero donde estaba el kiosco.

"Hey Viernes"

"¿Si joven Tadashi?"

"Abreme el laboratorio por favor"

Viernes obedeció, abrió la compuerta al laboratorio y entró, ahí vio a Stark trabajando.

"El que sigue, arriba" -dijo mientras estaba con un brazo robot (como "El babas" en Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro) trabajando en un pequeño robot en forma de escarabajo- "no ahí, robot. Aquí, quieto. Muy bien" -dijo- "no me sirves de nada. Baja el dedo del pie déjame a mí… eres peor que el Babas"

Soldaba unas partes, presionó una parte y el robot funcionaba.

"Sr. Stark" -le habló Tadashi

"Hey chico ven, debes ver esto estoy empezando"

"Si ya vi, ¿Cuándo estará lista?"

"Pues yo me suelo tardar días pero planeo que esta armadura sea especial, planeo manejarla con tecnología de nano-bots" -mostró el escarabajo robot que hizo

"¿Nano-bots?"

"Si, hace poco empecé a trabajar con la tecnología de impresión 3D y ví sus potenciales, si podía crear unidades móviles y potentes, el trabajo de muchos hombres que dura meses, sería hecho por varios robots en solo un día, si me sale bien el traje estaría listo para mañana"

"Bien, cuanto antes mejor, ¿Quiere que le ayude?"

Ambos veían una representación holográfica.

"Ok vamos a hacerlo bien" -dijo Stark manejando el holograma- "marca inicial, medio metro y atrás en el centro" -usó el teclado de una tablet- "activar controles manuales, vamos a empezar de a poco, 10%, eso debe alcanzar para elevarte… en 3, 2...1" -activa el holograma pero solo ve como explota

"¡AAAHHHH! ¡Oiga casi muero en una explosión no quiero morir de verdad en otra!"

"Tranquilo niño para eso son las pruebas holográficas, una vez hice esa prueba conmigo mismo y salí volando de golpe, giré y me di contra la pared, además no puedes morir tienes esa cosa estilo Wolverine y Deadpool"

"¿El factor curativo?"

"Si ese"

 **-Al otro lado del mundo**

En una casa, a las afueras de California, un hombre entró a su casa, es un hombre de 29 años llamado Kim Connors [1.85m de alto, pelinegro, parecido a Alan Cumming (el actor que hizo a Floop en Mini Espías y a Nightcrawler en X-Men 2), además sufría de heterocromía, el ojo izquierdo era azul y el derecho era café].

"¡Cielo, hija, ya volví!" -dijo quitándose su abrigo

"¡Papi!" -una niña de 4 años corrió y saltó a abrazarlo

"Hojola" -con alegría la carga, la abraza unos segundos y luego la aleja manteniéndola en el aire- "¿Cómo está mi pequeña preciosa?"

"Estoy bien, ¿Y tú?"

"Mm, no me quejo hija" -la abraza de nuevo y le da un beso en la mejilla- "¿Donde está John (Su pareja) Cielo?"

"¡Aquí estoy!" -salió de la cocina, era rubio y de ojos azules con el físico de Neil Patrick Harris e iba cargando un bebé- "hola cariño" -lo abrazó (su voz es la del mismo Patrick Harris cuando él hizo a Patrick Winslow en Los Pitufos)

"Hola" -luego de romper el abrazo le da un beso en los labios por unos segundos y luego lo mira con amor- "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, estos monstruitos te ocasionaron problemas?" -dijo lo de monstruitos con cariño y en broma mientras veía a su hija

"No tanto, hey Óscar saluda a papá" -le entrega al bebé

"Hola querido, toma a Gina" -se la da y carga al bebé- "¿Cómo está el pequeño de la familia?" -dijo con voz de consentimiento como lo hacen con los animales y rascó suavemente la panza del bebé con su dedo haciendo que dejara escapar una inocente y adorable risa

"Papi, quiero cargar al bebé" -dijo Gina extendiendo sus brazos

"No hija lo siento, eres muy pequeña" -dijo mirando a Oscar en sus brazos

Ella hace un puchero- "malo" -dijo

"Perdóname Gina pero donde se te caiga y tu hermanito podría descalabrarse"

"Pero si puedes ir a ver la tele con él" -dijo John

"¡Yey!" -va a la sala

Kim deja al bebé con ella y ambos van a la cocina, pero al llegar la expresión en Kim cambio de alegre a enojada, no pasó desapercibido por John.

"Kim ¿Qué tienes?"

Suspiro profundamente y volteo a verlo- "... me despidieron" -dijo con rencor

"¡¿Otra vez?! Con este ya van 3 trabajos en el año... ¿Descubrieron que estás casado con un hombre?"

"... Si, pero esa no fue la única razón" -dijo (la voz de Kim es la voz de Ralph Fiennes cuando hace a Amon Leopold Goeth)

"¿Hay más razones? ¿Cuáles?"

"Lo saben. Lo de… tu sabes qué (su mutación)"

"No inventes, justo cuando 1 cree que esta sociedad ya acepta a los mutantes..." -dejó de hablar al ver a su esposo que le dedicaba una mirada asesina- "perdón meta-humanos" -para cada meta-humano la palabra mutante es ofensiva- "cuando 1 cree que la sociedad aceptó ya a los meta-humanos le quitan el trabajo a 1 por serlo"

"Bienvenido al mundo real John, la gente siempre le teme a los desconocido o lo extraño, y los meta-humanos estamos en esa categoría, ¡Cómo me c***n esos infelices racistas!" -dijo lo último con un grito y pegandole con fuerza a la estufa

"Si, pero los de los 60's no tuvieron problemas con Kennedy, ese hombre fue de tu gente y fue presidente, y seguro el haber tenido un presidente meta-humano habría resuelto varios de sus problemas"

"El fue un gran hombre, no sólo pudo haber hecho eso, buscaba que las personas de color pudieran votar, hizo todo lo posible por no iniciar una guerra y quiso retirarse de Vietnam, cosa que hubiera sido increíble para todas esas familias que fueron destruidas"

"Hallarás trabajo, tengo fe en ti"

El lo mira y dibuja una pequeña sonrisa sobre cara- "gracias amor" -dijo

"Oye sé que no es buen momento... pero se trabó el triturador de basura, hay un hueso atorado ahí"

"Y quieres que lo saque ¿Verdad?" -dijo con cara de  
-_-

"... Yo no puedo"

"Mmm, de acuerdo; pero con un precio" -dijo levantando su dedo índice

"¿Cuál?"

Se le acercó con una mirada insinuadora- "ya tu sabes" -dijo usando sus dedos índice y medio como pies caminando por tu pecho

John se sonrojó- "ok ok basta me da pena" -dijo

"Pero estamos casados amor"

"Lo sé, pero sabes que desde la secundaria me da pena que me hables así y hagas lo de los dedos"

"Por eso lo hago, me enloqueces cuando te pones así; y también te ves lindísimo"

"Saca el hueso por favor, en la noche te veo allá"

"De acuerdo" -se acercó al fregadero y me subo las mangas listo para hacer mi trabajo

"Vamos"

"No me apresures ¿Sí?" -dijo, empezó a usar su poder pero debido a las curvas y forma de las cañerías no era cosa fácil- "esto será más difícil de lo que pensé -dijo y siguió usando sus poderes

"Tú puedes, si pudiste sacarme ese hueso que tenía atorado en la garganta cuando éramos jóvenes puedes con esto"

"Gracias cariño" -siguió usando sus poderes por unos 5min, la cosa era tan complicada que empezó a sudar por el esfuerzo y la concentración- "ya falta poco; lo siento"

John le limpia el sudor.

"Gracias" -siguió su labor y de repente oyeron que empezó a vibrar la cañería del fregadero- "vamos… vamos"

El hueso salió de golpe, Kim lo atrapó.

"Listo" -dijo con una sonrisa moviendo el hueso mientras esté levita como Magneto mueve la moneda nazi en X-Men 1ra Generación

"Eres una bendición, Gina deberá saberlo un día de estos, si le dices no tendrás que ocultarlo, Óscar crecerá con esto pensando que es normal"

"Lo sé" -dijo y se entristeció- "es que me preocupa la reacción que ella podría tener"

"Kim, muchos niños ven a sus papás como super héroes"

"Pero sabes que de verdad doy miedo, hasta yo me asusto de mi mismo, en la secundaria todos me tenían miedo"

John le sonrió- "no todos" -le dijo- "sólo debes tener confianza en ti mismo, cree en ti como yo creo en ti"

"... Trataré"

Pasó la tarde. Kim buscaba en la computadora un trabajo temporal. Él se cubre la cara y deja escapar un quejido de frustración, no ha encontrado nada y lleva ahí 2 horas. John llega y le trae café y una dona.

"¿Aun nada?"

"No" -dijo y se quitó las manos de la cara- "me lleva el diablo"

"Oye me llamó Carol, dijo que enviaría unas fotos, le dije que las enviara a tu Hotmail, ¿Te molestaría entrar para verlas?"

"Ok" -dijo y entró en su Hotmail

Pero al ver los nuevos mensajes vieron 1 muy peculiar.

"¿Quien es... Monda... vari... ous... Mondavarious?"

"No lo sé ¿Lo abro?"

"Sería descortés no hacerlo, vamos"

"Ok" -lo abre y John lo lee

"Es un videochat" -hace clic y se abre

En la pantalla se ve a Mondavarious.

"¿Kim Connors?"

"¿Sí? ¿Quién es usted y qué quiere? ¿Cómo sabe mi e-mail?" -dijo con cara seria

"Soy Emile Mondavarious, quiero hablar y eso es secreto" -dijo- "pero no es un secreto lo que puedes hacer"

John y Kim se sorprendieron, intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron a él- "¿Cómo sabe de eso?" -preguntó

"Tengo una súper computadora" -dijo refiriéndose a Control Maestro- "pero ese no es el punto, tengo una oferta que estoy seguro no vas a rechazar"

"¿Cuál?"

"Manejo y soy dueño de un parque temático en San Fransokyo"

"¿San Fransokyo? ¿Japón?" -preguntó John

"Si, el Mundo Jurásico así se llama"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" -preguntó Kim

"Verás últimamente mi parque se ha visto amenazado y necesito ayuda, yo solo no puedo, tengo a 2 trabajando para mi: un normal y una meta-humana, pero necesito a más aliados, por eso te llamo"

"¿Qué está amenazando su parque para requerir la ayuda de meta-humanos?"

"6 jóvenes súper genios y un robot, ven a mi parque una amenaza, no puedo dejar atrás todo esto es el sueño de mi padre"

"Bueno eso..." -John lo interrumpió

"Espera" -dijo y se dirigió a Mondavorius- "6 jóvenes genios y un robot. No estará hablando de los grandes héroes ¿Verdad?" -preguntó, los grandes héroes son famosos en todo el mundo no sólo en San Fransokyo

"Si, creen que mi parque se volverá otra película de Jurasic Park"

"Pues no me extraña, esos parques tienen mala fortuna; incluso Jurassic World terminó igual por culpa del Indominus" -dijo John cruzando los brazos con una mirada de enojo

"El Indominus era perfecto, pero sus creadores no"

"Si perfecto, perfecto para matar, el doctor Henry Wu lo dijo, sus características de depredador eran tan exageradas que su carácter por ende es igual"

"Solo había que saber manejarlo, yo tengo todo manejado aquí, sólo digo a mis Dino-bots qué deben hacer... y lo hacen"

"Bueno como sea, no se lo tome a pecho pero no estoy seguro de su oferta; los grandes héroes son eso, héroes, y no pelearé con ellos sólo por un parque temático" -dijo Kim tomando la palabra

"Oye pero estoy dispuesto a pagarte un buen dinero, el triple de lo que puedes ganar en 1 año en tu trabajo... digo suponiendo que aún lo tengas"

"... No, no tengo. Y su oferta es tentadora pero ya sabe mi respuesta" -dijo cruzándose de brazos

"Bueno, te dejaré pensarlo; tienes 24hrs para decidir la respuesta, mi número está abajo de este mensaje, hasta pronto" -se desconectó

"Ach, ¿puedes creerle a éste?" -le dijo a John- "nunca pelearía contra los grandes héroes y menos por dinero"

"Eso es ser honrado, por cierto necesitamos ir al mercado, mi hermana cuidará a los niños"

"Al mercado, ¿Para que?"

"Pues comida, bebida, papel de baño, las cosas del hogar"

"Ah ya. OK vamos" -dijo poniéndose de pie

 **-En San Fransokyo**

Stark y Tadashi veían posibilidades en computadora, versiones holográficas de las posibles piezas de la armadura

"Hora 13, configuración de vuelo, a falta de otra opción el otro Babas será el bombero" -Stark señala al robot- "te lo advierto si lo bañas y no se quema te desarmaré y me haré un triciclo con tus piezas" -saca su tablet- "activando nano-bots"

Activa 3 escarabajos robot que abren alas y vuelan alrededor de Tadashi.

"Activando impresión"

Los escarabajos dibujaban con láser los bordes de unas botas, terminando de dibujar imprimieron las botas.

"Wow"

"Te dije, la tecnología de impresión es el futuro" -enciende la tablet- "encenderé el vuelo, pero tú lo controlarás" -anotó- "ok 1ra prueba de vuelo, iniciaremos con el 1% de potencia... en 3, 2, 1" -lo activa

"¡Woa!" -Tadashi sintió eso, los cohetes de las botas se activaron haciéndolo flotar- "¡Vaya, vuelo!" -se desequilibró pero se mantuvo firme

Stark apagó el vuelo, Tadashi cayó de pie.

Tony vio al robot apuntarle con el extintor- "por favor no lo sigas con eso porque siento que se va a incendiar espontáneamente, solo quédate ahí y si algo pasa actúas" -anotó otra vez- "ok igual pero al 2.5%, ahora"

Activa el vuelo, Tadashi volvió a flotar con un poco más de potencia.

"Wow, ok Dashi tranquilo, tú puedes, eres un samurái" -se dijo a sí mismo y en vuelo empezó a moverse- "ah Sr. Stark"

"Eso… era lo que no quería que pasara, nivélate tú mandas al traje no él a ti"

Tadashi intentó nivelarse.

"Vamos chico, eres un samurái"

Tadashi se balanceaba, pero al final logró nivelarse.

"Perfecto" -apagó el vuelo y Dashi bajó, Stark vio al robot apuntar- "¡Aaahhhh no no no no!" -ella robot bajó el extintor- "... eso es poder, felicidades chico"

 **-En California**

Kim y John llevaban las compras en un carrito yendo directo a su auto.

"Que buena oferta de salsa de tomate, prepararé la favorita de todos: lasaña"

"Mmm, ya la estoy saboreando" -dijo Kim con antojo

Oían unos gritos alegres y vieron a unos niños jugando en el estacionamiento.

"Ya me puedo imaginar al pequeño Óscar jugar con los demás niños"

"Yo igual, espero que sea muy feliz cuando crezca"

"Lo será, porque tiene un padre que vale oro"

"No tanto como su otro padre" -dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa cariñosa

John se sonrojó- "volvamos a casa" -dijo

"OK" -dijo subieron todo al auto y se fueron

El viaje duró 10min pero volvieron a casa, ahora iban bajando el mandado.

"Hey Kim, ¿Guardas el pollo frito?"

"Si Claro" -dijo y lo tomó, se dio media vuelta y vio a un niño jugando cerca de la calle mientras sus padres están distraídos viendo un póster de una obra de teatro

"Mira a esos 2, su hijo jugando en la calle y ellos sin verlo, y dicen que los homosexuales son malos padres; en sus caras nuestros hijos siguen sanos y salvos"

"Ya lo creo, no comprendo cómo es que hay padres tan malos en el mundo"

De repente el niño pisó la tapa de una coladera casi suelta y se le atoró el pie.

"Ay" -el niño intentó sacar el pie- "suéltame"

"¿Pero que rayos?" -dijo Kim

En ese momento la luz del semáforo se puso verde y un auto iba directo él, el conductor está con su celular y por eso ni cuenta se dio al niño.

"¡Ayuda!"

Pero sus padres seguían distraídos.

"¡Kim sálvalo!"

"¿Pero cómo si está lejos y...?" -ve el pollo frito

John lo nota- "debes hacerlo" -dijo

Mira al niño atrapado, regresa a John, cierra la boca y le da un rápido beso en los labios- "de acuerdo" -dijo, le dio el pollo frito, lo abre y tan rápido como pudo empezó a deshuesarlo

"Date prisa" -dijo John

"Eso trato maldita sea"

Una vez que deshuesó el pollo hizo flotar los huesos.

"Ya vuelvo" -corre hacia el niño atrapado

El niño seguía intentando soltarse, del miedo empezó a llorar.

"¡Ayuda!"

"Aguanta ya voy" -dijo Kim y llega con él

"Ayúdeme señor"

"Ya voy aguanta" -dijo y usando lanzó el hueso hacia el borde de la tapa de alcantarilla como si fuera una flecha y esta queda clavada, y con esfuerzo usando su poder trata de levantarla

"¡¿Cómo hace eso?!"

"No hay tiempo para explicar" -sigue tratando gruñendo por el esfuerzo

"¡Ya se acerca!" -lo abraza llorando

La tapa empieza a levantarse- "¡Eso vamos!" -dijo y siguió haciendo esfuerzo

La tapa se levantó lo suficiente para aflojar el pie.

"Bien" -toma al niño, lo jala y rápido se quitan del camino, salvándose por los pelos de que les arrollara un pie

"¿Están bien?" -preguntó John

El niño abrazó a Kim aún llorando.

"Gracias"

Kim sonríe y le regresa el afecto.

"De nada pequeño" -dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda

"¡Oiga!"

Los 3 vieron a los padres tomar a su hijo.

"¿Qué hace con nuestro hijo?"

"Iba a arrollarlo un auto, yo sólo lo salve" -dijo Kim

"Debieron verlo este señor usó huesos que movía como Jedi" -Kim y John negaban intentando callarlo pero era en vano- "con eso movió la tapa y me salvó"

Los padres, sorprendidos y asustados voltearon a verlo.

La escena de repente cambia, un par de patrullas llegaron al lugar y de ella bajaron los oficiales-"¿Cuál es el problema?" -preguntó el jefe

"¡Oficiales este hombre es un mutante!" -gritó el padre del niño

El jefe miró a Kim y luego al hombre- "señor esa es una acusación muy seria, si no tiene pruebas…" -él lo interrumpe

"Tengo, mi hijo lo vio, hijo dile"

"Pero..." -el pequeño no quería que nada le pasara a su salvador

"¡Dile!"

Como todo niño tiene miedo de que lo regañen o hasta le peguen así que cantó como canario.

"Si, él es un mutante"

El oficial, sorprendido mira a Kim y luego le dedicó una mirada de odio.

"Mire oficial si es cierto soy un meta-humano, pero no represento una amenaza para nadie, salvé a ese niño que estaba por ser arrollado mientras sus irresponsables padres estaban distraídos, diles pequeño"

"Ah..." -el niño iba a hablar pero miró a su padre, este le dedicó una mirada amenazante que asustó al niño- "... n-no, está mintiendo, yo estaba jugando en la banqueta y él trató de robarme" -dijo, por salvar su propio pellejo

"¡Niño!"

"Oiga no le grite" -dijo el oficial enojado y se acercó a él

"¡No le grité, él miente porque su padre lo obliga!"

"Eso es asunto de trabajos sociales, yo estoy con usted y no voy a permitir que le levanté la voz a un niño, su padre puede porque es su padre"

"Pero es una injusticia que un hombre quiera mandar arrestar a otro que salvó a su hijo solo por ser meta-humano"

"A mi me importa un soberano comino que sea injusto, los mutantes como tú deben estar tras las rejas; uno de ustedes que nos odia y puede magnetizar (Magneto) y un antiguo egipcio que se cree dios (Apocalipsis) casi nos mata"

"Pero hay otros que luchan por ustedes los normales (los X-Men)"

"Si, pero terminan dañando el mundo por eso y nosotros tenemos que reparar el daño que ustedes generaron en primer lugar"

"¡Dime 3 veces donde eso haya pasado!"

"... No tengo porque hacerlo"

"Entonces yo tengo razón"

"No"

"Si no dices ninguna vez que eso haya pasado significa que no lo hacen y yo tengo razón"

"Ok, ya me hartaste" -le esposa una muñeca- "estás bajo arresto"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por cerrarte la boca?"

"Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra. Tienes derecho a un abogado y si no puede pagarlo se le proporcionará uno" -dijo y estaba dispuesto a esposarle la otra mano

"¡Oígame!" -John detuvo su mano- "¡Esposar a alguien que no hizo nada sólo por ser meta-humano es ser corrupto!"

"¿Tú quién eres?" -preguntó el policía

"¡Soy su esposo!"

El oficial se sorprendió y algunas personas que estaban cerca suspiraron sorprendidos.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Este mutante salió mariquita eh?" -dijo el padre del niño- "más razón para arrestarlo"

"¡Tú no te metas! ¡¿Y sabes qué? Ya me hartaste!" -lo tomó de la solapa

"Si me tocas te demando" -dijo el padre

John estaba enojado.

El padre se le acercó con una sonrisa burlona- "vamos jotito, me tocas y te demando" -dijo

Ya estaba harto, le propinó un buen uppercut que literalmente lo mandó a volar y se estrelló contra un auto abollando el cofre y quebrando el parabrisas (era su auto XD).

"... Adelante demándame, dile a tu abogado que un homosexual te dió una buena"

"¡Mi amor!" -dijo su esposa preocupada, dejó a su hijo en el piso importándole más su esposo y se le acercó

El oficial sacó su macana y puso la punta de esta en el pecho de John a forma de advertencia.

"Señor, contrólese o tendré que arrestarlo también" -dijo

John le quitó la macana y de un rodillazo la partió en 2. Eso hizo enojar al oficial.

"Bien tu lo quisiste" -sacó la macana de uno de sus compañeros y le pegó a Kim en la cabeza, tirándolo al piso

"¡Kim!"

El cayó al piso con la mano en la frente y se quejó.  
"¡Papi!" -gritó Gina preocupada y corrió hacia él

"Qué eso te haya servido de lección" -dijo el oficial mirando a John

"¿Golpear a mi esposo en qué me da una lección? ¡¿EH?!"

"A que aprendas a no interrumpir el trabajo policial" -dijo él y lo empujó

"¡Usted no es un policía usted es un corrupto!"

"¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!"-preguntó oficialmente enojado

"Y lo dije... ¡Y LO SOSTENGO!"

"No te atrevas a llamarme así, yo no soy ningún corrupto y haré que te quede claro" -dijo, tomó a Kim por el brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie

"¡Papa, no! No le haga daño" -suplicó Gina abrazando la pierna del oficial

"Tu no te metas" -dijo y de un fuerte sacudon se la quitó

"¡Ella es mi hija!" -Kim tomó al policía de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra un poste

Este cayó al piso y todos suspiraron sorprendidos. El oficial se sobo la cabeza, miró a Kim y frunció el ceño. Rápidamente sacó su teaser y lo electrocuto en la pierna. Kim cayó al suelo retorciéndose por la electricidad.

El oficial se puso de pie sin quitarle la mirada- "ya me tienes oficialmente harto" -dijo y golpeó con la macana- "ustedes no se que queden ahí, ayúdenme" -dijo viendo al resto de los oficiales

Los demás se unieron y lo iban acribillando a macanazos.

"¡Golpenlo, que lo maten!" -exclamó el padre del niño aún en el cofre del auto

"¡Tú no hables o te arrancaré tu hombría!" -exclamó John- "¡Dejen a mi esposo ahora!" -tomó el taser del jefe de policías (el mismo con quien Kim y John discutieron) y lo electrocutó con este

Este grito del dolor y cayó al piso retorciéndose, los demás oficiales se dieron cuenta y se fueron contra él, John pudo electrocutar a otro pero los otros 2 aprovecharon, le dieron un macanazo en la cabeza y empezaron a molerlo a golpes. Kim se levantó, vio esa escena.

"¡No lo toquen!"

El jefe se levantó, lo tacleó tirando al piso y lo dejó inmóvil.

"¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!" -exclamó obligandolo a ver cómo lo golpeaban- "¡Esto es lo que se ganan por ser maricas!" -dijo y le jalo el pelo con fuerza

Kim intentó liberarse, veía como apaleaban a su marido, intentó liberarse, al momento de que lo vio ser electrificado gritó a los 4 vientos y un hueso voló a él, pero no vio a donde impactó: en la frente del jefe, lo atravesó. El jefe tuvo espasmos debido a las últimas señales eléctricas de su cerebro, y cayó al lado de él muerto. Todos suspiraron asustados por esto y retrocedieron, los que tienen hijos los pusieron detrás de ellos para protegerlos y solo se quedaron viendo en silencio los oficiales voltearon a ver se asustaron por lo que vieron, dejaron de golpear a John y empezaron a retroceder lentamente. Incluso Kim se sorprendió por eso, cuando tiene arranques de ira su poder se descontrola. John volteo, vio al oficial al muerto y sorprendido y asustado miró a su esposo.

"Kim" -fue lo único que pudo decir

"Yo... no era mi intención" -se puso de pie

Los oficiales aún asustados sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron. Kim voltea a ver a todos que lo ven con miedo, hasta el niño que salvó y su hija Gina.

"¡Manos en alto!"

El volteo, les hizo caso y cuando ellos empezaron a acercarsele usó su poder y con el hueso corto los cables de un poste de luz. Los cables se movían como serpientes y soltaban chispas. Kim aprovechó que están distraídos y salió corriendo de ahí.

"¡Kim!" -gritó John pero ya fue tarde, se fue

"¡Vayan tras él!"

La policía lo persiguió, toda la gente se fue.

"... Papá" -lo llamó Gina

Más tarde esa noche, a las 11:50 Gina estaba viendo por las noticias lo que paso con su papá.

John pasó por ahí y vio eso- "... apaga eso Gina... no veas esas cosas" -le pidió

Gina no le hizo caso, siguió viendo la tele con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. John se sintió mal por ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

"Ay princesa"

"No me importa que sea un mutante, lo quiero aquí"

"Lo se cariño, lo sé, yo también" -dijo y en ese momento se escuchó el teléfono de la casa

John se levantó del sofá y contestó.

"¿Hola?"

La pantalla se dividió en 2.

"Hola John" -dijo Kim, está en un teléfono público bajo la lluvia

"¿Kim?"

Gina escuchó eso.

"¿Papá?" -apagó la tele

"Si soy yo" -dijo Kim

"¿Dónde estás? Lo que pasó ya anda por las noticias" -dijo John- "intenté llamarte pero no pude ¿Y por qué no me llamaste por el celular?"

"Estoy hablándote por un teléfono público y no te hable por celular porque podrían rastearme, hasta le saque la batería"

"¿Por qué huiste?"

"Prefiero ser yo al que tachen como fenómeno y fugitivo, a que lo hagan con mi familia" -respondió

"Ya es tarde, podemos iniciar otra vida en otro lugar"

Kim suspiro- "si tal vez… pero luego" -dijo

"Te oigo preocupado"

"John escucha, no se como decirte esto así que sólo lo haré. Me voy"

John se asustó- "¿Qué? ¿Nos abandonas?" -dijo

Gina también se asustó por eso.

"No, no lo veas así, yo nunca les haría eso"

"Oye ya me habías espantado, ¿A donde te vas?"

"Con ese tal Mondavarius, si queremos empezar de nuevo necesitamos dinero"

"¿Vas a aceptar su trabajo? Pero dijiste..." -lo interrumpió

"Se lo que dije, pero… No quiero que tu y los niños pasen hambre si termino en la cárcel por muchos años"

"... Está bien, pero prométeme algo Kim"

"Qué cosa?"

"Si te vencen no te hagas el valiente... huye de ahi, ¿No viste esas películas de Marvel o DC? El villano se muere siempre"

"De acuerdo, lo prometo"

"Te estaré esperando"

"Pásale el teléfono a Gina"

Se lo pasa.

"Hola papá" -saludó Gina a su padre

"Mi angelito, lamento que tuvieras que descubrir mi secreto así, eras muy pequeña para ver eso"

"No te preocupes papá, no me importa que seas un mutante aún te quiero"

"Ah hija, tú no sabes esto, pero la palabra mutante es ofensiva para mi gente, dime meta-humano"

"Lo siento, pero aun así te quiero aquí; no te vayas por favor papá" -dijo

"No será por siempre hija, será hasta que tenga el dinero para mantener a la familia, considéralo un viaje de negocios, he hecho muchos de esos princesa"

"Si pero en esas veces no te veían como criminal"

"Lo sé... Gina quiero que me prometas algo, y lo prometas de corazón"

"¿Que cosa papá?" -dijo intentando fuertemente no llorar

"... Con lo que acaba de pasar, se empezarán a decir cosas negativas de mi, tú... prométeme que no les harás caso"

"No lo haré… lo prometo"

"Te quiero mi nena" -dijo eso llorando

"Yo también papá… vuelve pronto por favor"

"Tu hermano... ponlo en el teléfono"

"Quiere hablar con Oscar papá" -dijo mirando a John

John fue por él y se lo entregó.

"Papá, Oscar ya está al teléfono"

"Hola bebé, soy papá... y te quiero... tú vas a crecer, y serás un hombre de bien, el día que te encontramos en la entrada supimos que valías la pena"

Oscar trato de hablar pero solo salieron ruidos de bebé de su boca.

"También te quiero campeón"

"... Pa-Papa" -dijo Oscar diciendo su 1ra palabra, sorprendiendo a su hermana y su padre

El oír la que fue la 1ra palabra de su bebé fue un golpe muy fuerte para Kim, rompió en lágrimas y colgó, la pantalla volvió a la normalidad mostrando a un desconsolado Kim. Cuando al fin se calma, llama a Mondavorius usando el mismo teléfono.

"¿Hola?" -se oyó la voz de Mondavarious

"Hola Sr. Mondavorius" -dijo Kim

"¿Quien habla?"

"Soy Kim Connors señor"

"Ah el de los huesos, te di 24hrs y me llamaste en menos tiempo, ¿Ya decidiste?"

"Si… acepto, me uniré a su equipo"

"Vaya ¿No que no pelearías por un parque temático?" -preguntó- "¿A qué viene ese repentino cambio?"

"Escuche eso es personal, ¿De acuerdo? Y no estoy de humor para hablar de eso ahora"

"Ok ok. Por cierto que interesante uso de tus poderes asesino"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe eso?"

"Las noticias de tu país no pasan solo en tu país amigo"

"Pero no puedo creer que resalten ese tema, ocurren cosas peores en el país y se enfocan sólo en eso"

"Bienvenido al mundo real, mira como esto debe ser un problema te ayudaré, ve al aeropuerto ahora, no entres, ve a la zona de despegue, ahí verás a un piloto que no hace preguntas"

"Voy para allá"

"Adiós" -colgó

Kim siguió sus instrucciones y ahora está en la zona de despegue, la lluvia ya se había terminado. Encontró al piloto.

¡¿Kim Connors?!"

Kim se le acercó.

"Si, soy yo"

"¡Llegas tarde, sube!" -era un jet de combate de la fuerza aérea

"De acuerdo tranquilo" -Kim lo obedece

"Espera" -lo detuvo- "¿Sufres de vértigo?"

"Amm...Un poco, ¿Por qué?" -dijo

"El jet es nuevo y no quiero que le vomiten encima, así que te aguantas porque iré MUY rápido"

"¿Por qué no me da una bolsa para vomitar en ella?"

"No hay, te vomitas y te bajo del avión"

"Ay, de acuerdo" -dijo Kim de mala gana

Ambos entraron en el jet, se pusieron los cinturones y los cascos.

"¿Por qué vino por mi un piloto de la fuerza aérea?"

"Emile Mondavarious me pagó para no hacer preguntas y para no responderlas"

 **-En San Fransokyo**

Stark y Tadashi veían los detalles de la armadura por computadora.

"El transductor principal reacciona lento a altura, presionización problemática, significa que si te elevas te harás una paleta helada" -dijo Stark

"Astuta observación señor, ¿Qué sugiere hacer con la capa exterior?" -preguntó Jr.

"Pues planeaba usar una aleación de oro y titanio para que asegurara la integridad del fuselaje y bajara el peso, eso hago con mis armaduras, pero tenemos un problema: el titanio si es compatible con esta nueva tecnología, pero el oro no; necesitaré otro agente, 1 perfectamente moldeable y resistente"

Tadashi se puso a pensar, algo resistente y moldeable, en lo que pensaba puso la mano en el mango de su espada, volteó a verla y la desenvainó solo 5cm, la idea lo golpeó.

"¿Y si usamos adamantio?"

Stark voltea a verlo- "¿Adamantio?" -preguntó

"Cuando está en su estado líquido es perfectamente moldeable, ya frío es duro y resistente, pero ligero"

"... Puede funcionar, Jr."

"¿Si señor?"

"Contáctate con la compañía Yashida, que reconfigure la cubierta, veamos si es compatible el adamantio, si lo es mantendrá resistente la capa exterior manteniendo baja la proporción de peso y fuerza"

"Si señor, ¿Se lo presento usando las nuevas especificaciones?"

"Complácenos" -dijo Tadashi y ambos vieron la armadura formarse parte por parte- "¿Entonces ya acabamos?"

"Si, solo falta el ensamblado y la última prueba, una vez completado ya tendrás lo que pediste y yo tendré unas bien merecidas vacaciones con Pepper"

"Señor el diseño está completo" -oyeron decir a Jr.

Ambos vieron el diseño en la computadora: era una fusión del traje Iron Man con una armadura samurái, parecida a la armadura Silver Samurái de Wolverine Inmortal, solo que este tiene el pecho no tan corto y las piernas no tan largas y la máscara del casco tiene ojos no como el original brillando en azul, el reactor arc en lugar de tenerlo en el pecho lo tiene en la cintura y en la frente del casco en lugar del adorno en forma de V lo tenía con forma de luna creciente, color gris metálico casi plata.

"Parece algo ostentoso" -dijo Tadashi

"Bueno ni yo sé que pensé, por lo general soy discreto" -dijo Tony

Tadashi vio en el laboratorio una bandera de Japón y lo pensó.

"... Oye Jr. ¿Sabes qué? Píntale en el pecho de color rojo el símbolo del sol naciente"

"Buena idea, eso les hará saber a todos sus orígenes" -dijo Jr. pintando esa zona- "¿Qué opina?"

"Si, me gusta"

"Ya lo oíste amigo fabrícalo, a pintar" -ordenó Stark

"Comienza el ensamblado automático, tiempo estimado de fabricación: 15hrs"

"¿15hrs?"

"Se paciente niño, yo hago armaduras de batalla casi indestructibles con armas incluidas operables con energía limpia no comida rápida, el ensamblado tomará las horas que deban tomar"

"... Ok, bueno si es todo yo me voy"

"Hasta mañana" -vio a Tadashi irse

 **-En el Mundo Jurásico**

Mondavarious estaba en la entrada de la torre de operaciones del parque esperando.

"Debe estar aquí en cualquier momento" -dijo de brazos cruzados- "vamos un viaje en Raptor F22 no debería tomar tanto" -recibió una llamada por su reloj, contestó- "Emile"

"Sr. Mondavarious, voy cerca, estaré ahí en 2min, solicito permiso de aterrizaje" -era la voz del piloto que se ofreció a llevar a Kim

"Aterrizaje concedido" -dijo Mondavarious

Esperó el tiempo pedido y vio al jet acercándose poco a poco, el jet fue disminuyendo la velocidad y aterrizó.

"Ya llegó"

Cuando la escotilla del avión se abrió Kim salió mareado de ahí y se puso en 4 (sin albur).

"¡Tierra, al fin tierra!"

"Ay qué delicadito" -dijo el piloto

"!Tu cállate!" -le gritó, se puso de pie lentamente, vio a Mondavorius, camino hacia el y le ofreció la mano para estrecharla- "Sr. Mondavarious"

"Kim Connors" -le corresponde

"Gracias por haberme dado esta oportunidad después de todo lo que me ha pasado" -dijo, terminó de estrechar su mano- "pero pudo haber enviado un avión civil" -dijo algo molesto

"Perdón por eso, pero te necesitaba aquí lo más rápido posible, además él me la debía" -ve al piloto- "ya puedes irte"

El piloto subió al jet y se fue.

"¿Por qué me necesitaba aquí lo más pronto posible?" -preguntó confundido

"No eres el único en mi lista, recluto un equipo, contigo ya son 3"

"¿Y esos otros no pudieron con los grandes héroes? Vaya, deben ser mejores de lo que dicen"

"Es porque pelearon por separado, planeo que peleen juntos"

"¿Y por qué no hizo que pelearán juntos desde un principio?"

"Porque Sunfire le mojaron el traje por lo que se estropeó, pero ya está reparado, y bueno Titiritera los pudo haber vencido de no ser que intervino un loco en motocicleta cara de cráneo... con la cabeza en llamas"

"Ghost Rider, ¿El vengador fantasma?" -preguntó algo sorprendido

"Si"

"Oiga, no es que sea negativo o pesimista; pero si él está con ellos no creo que pueda ganarles, él pudo hasta con el diablo"

"Si pero cuando se transforma es hueso, por eso te recluté"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver mi mutación con él?"

"Él es hueso, tú eres un hombre que controla huesos, así de simple"

"Ya entiendo. ¿Pero y los Grandes Héroes?, ellos van a ser un problema; yo no puedo controlar los huesos cuando están cubiertos por carne"

"Si ya pensé en eso, pero tranquilo, ya lo tengo todo planeado" -entramos a la torre, vamos al elevador- "¿Acrofóbico?"

"Acro… qué?" -preguntó Kim confundido y con una ceja alzada

"Que si te dan miedo las alturas"

"Ah, no; no le temo" -respondió

"Eso espero porque a donde vamos es el penúltimo piso de esta torre" -presiona un botón y el elevador se mueve

Llegan a la sala de control y entran. Kim mira todo el lugar sorprendido.

"...Guau" -fue lo único que pudo decir

"Si lo sé, aquí pasa lo bueno, ¡Sora ven por favor hay alguien que debes conocer!"

"¡Ya voy!"

"¿Quien es Sora?"

"Yo soy Sora" -dijo apareciendo y le ofrece la mano- "tú debes ser el huesudo"

Kim la miro con cara de -_-.

"Si soy yo" -dijo y estrecho su mano- "pero no me digas así" -dijo con amargura

"Discúlpala creció en un circo, ella es la Titiritera"

"¿Titiritera?" -dijo extrañado y la miró- "¿Por qué te dicen así?"

"Por esto" -usa sus poderes para hacer que Kim alce un brazo

Kim miró su brazo levantando, puso cara de miedo y volteo a ver a Sora.

"Ay nanita, ¿Cómo haces eso?" -dijo asustado

"Sangre control"

"¿Qué cosa?" -dijo Kim confundido

"Puedo manipular la sangre a mi antojo y como esta está dentro de ti te controlo"

"Ya veo… ¿Puedes bajar mi brazo por favor?"

Ella lo suelta y el brazo cae.

"Gracias"

"También está Sunfire, pero él no está ahora"

"¿Y él que hace?"

"Él es un normal, pero inventó la 1ra tecnología de piroquinesis"

"¿Piroquinesis? ¿Osea que controla el fuego?"

"Lo sé es increíble, creímos que la piroquinesis sería cosa de 1 siglo o 2 en el futuro"

"Lo sé, muchos lo intentaron y fallaron"

"Le fabriqué un traje volador que funciona con su tecnología, pero si se moja daña el electroimán" -dijo y vio su computadora- "Control Maestro, aquí está Kim Connors, ¿Hay otro candidato?"

"Estoy buscando" -dijo Control asustando a Kim

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Y eso que fue? ¡¿De donde vino?!" -preguntó asustado mirando alrededor

"Tranquilo amigo es Control Maestro, el programa que controla todo en mi parque, muy listo por cierto, inició como un programa de ajedrez, pero unos amigos y yo vimos futuro en él, así que lo mejoramos"

"¿Pero dónde está? No lo veo" -dijo

"En todo el parque, es un programa"

"Ya comprendo" -dijo

"Emile ya te envié otro candidato, será complicado conseguirlo pero créeme vale la pena" -Control envió los datos

"¿Y quién es el otro candidato?" -preguntó Kim

La información llegó, Mondavarious leyó- "nombre: Hans Müller, sexo: masculino, edad: 22, categoría: meta-humano, habilidad: híper radiación" -se confundió- "¿Control qué significa híper radiación?"

"Es difícil de explicar hasta para mí, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. La hiper radiación es una radiación intensa y muy poderosa, ilimitada y de origen extraterrestre. Müller la encontró en un meteorito que chocó en la tierra, con el cual hizo contacto físico"

"Hans Müller, suena alemán" -dijo Sora

"Porque es alemán, nació en un poblado pequeño en Selva Negra, actualmente está en un laboratorio militar en Francia" -dijo Control Maestro

"¿Qué? ¿Y qué hace ahí?"

"El gobierno lo hizo confidencial, pero su computadora es bien hackeable, jaja no conocen el significado de la palabra seguridad" -investigué- "fue enviado a prisión por un ataque terrorista en París, creyeron que él y amigos suyos lo hicieron, los franceses jamás perdonaron a los alemanes porque los nazis tomaron Francia, pero la verdadera razón es que su comandante desde niño ha estado obsesionado con ese poder extraterrestre, Müller fue puesto bajo tortura para obligarlo a darles el poder"

Mondavorius, Kim y Sora abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

"... Pobre" -dijo desviando la mirada al piso

"Y yo que creía que tenía una vida difícil" -dijo Sora- "lo mío no se compara a lo de él"

"Me recuerda a Gerry Conlon" -dijo Kim

"Sus historias son bastante similares. Gerry fue víctima del durísimo sistema judicial británico que Margaret Tacher provocó con sus leyes" -dijo Control- "si no hubiera querido acabar con los sindicatos y no hubiera cerrado las minas, el ERI no se hubiera formado y nada eso habría pasado"

"Lo decidí iré a Francia, no me esperen, Control consígueme un vehículo, algo veloz" -ordenó Mondavarious

"¿No puedes usar tus Pterodáctilos robot?" -preguntó Sora

"El sistema operativo de Control Maestro está limitado a esta zona, los Dino-bots no pueden salir del parque"

"Emile, esto no es como Sora y Kim, te enfrentarás a militares sin escrúpulos, no importa qué papel les muestres o qué hagas; ellos no te darán a Müller tan fácilmente. Y más aún si quieren sus poderes como arma" -dijo Control

"... Pero hay algo que no contaban..." -pone una mirada decidida mirando el parque por una ventana- "que soy un hombre millonario con conocimiento de la mecánica"

"¿Y qué planeas?" -preguntó Kim

"Control, ¿Tienes aún mis datos de mi convertidor de energía?"

"Sí ¿Que hay con él?" -preguntó él

 **-En un laboratorio en Francia**

En unas instalaciones militares, la cual sus pasillos iluminados con lámparas colgantes y vacíos se oían unos gritos desgarradores de alguien que por su voz; parece ser un hombre de sexo masculino. Nos adentramos más en la instalación y en una habitación estrictamente sellada (Si quieren imagínenla igual a donde ponen a Electro de El Sorprendente Hombre Araña 2 la Amenaza de Electro o a Silver Surfer en Los 4 Fantásticos y Silver Surfer) se encuentran 5 hombres, 2 de ellos vestidos con trajes militares, 2 con batas médicas y el otro… está atado a una camilla de experimentación, es joven, con solamente unos boxers como vestimenta, tiene 22 años, ojos cafés, usa lentes de armazón color negro, cabello corto color café muy oscuro y tiene una cabeza entre redonda y con forma de diamante. 1 de los hombres frotó 2 plaquetas de electrochoques, el muchacho se asustó por lo que va hacer, puso las plaquetas sobre su pecho y le dio una descarga, el muchacho gritó con fuerza y empezó a retorcerse.

"Vaya, su respuesta al dolor es increíble" -dijo el médico que lo electrocuto

"¿Ya ha mostrado señal de su mutación?" -preguntó 1 de los soldados

"Aún no. Seguimos sin saber qué es lo que la activa" -dijo el médico

"Habrá que requerir a más, usen la camilla de aislamiento" -dijo el otro de bata

Se llevaron al joven y lo pusieron en una camilla con una capa de vidrio como incubadora sin los, cuando lo metieron ahí sellaron la camilla.

"Veamos si no se activa cuando se sienta sofocado" -dijo 1 de los científicos- "déjenlo sin oxígeno"

Encendieron la máquina, la camilla aspiraba adentro, privando de oxígeno al pobre meta-humano. El se retorcía del dolor ocasionado por la asfixia, intentaba golpear la camilla pero era inútil está sujeto a ella.

"Aún nada" -ella soldado se acerca y golpea el cristal polarizado- "¡Vamos escoria nazi danos lo que queremos!"

Hans golpeaba el cristal intentando decir algo, pero por la falta de oxígeno no puede.

"... Devuélvanlo a su jaula muerto no nos servirá"

La escena cambia y se ve al muchacho atado en una silla de aislamiento igual a donde pusieron a electro tras ser capturado en Amazing Spiderman. El sólo está ahí mirando el agua que tiene enfrente sin poder moverse a voluntad, tiene heridas viejas, nuevas y cicatrices sobre su cuerpo y cara por las torturas experimentales a los que lo han puesto. El trataba de mantenerse firme viendo el agua pero al no haber nadie cerca dejó de pretender, su cara se entristeció, las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, en poco tiempo empezó a llorar y sollozar, debido a la basura de vida que ha tenido desde que consiguió sus poderes, sin dejar de llorar como en las películas, una voz empezó a hablar de manera narrativa mientras veíamos al joven llorar. Y los ve a ustedes, como Deadpool rompe la 4ta pared:

"Hola. Seguramente se estarán preguntando otros tal vez no: ¿Quién ese chico de ahí que esta llorando?" -les dijo- "pues ese soy yo, mi nombre es Hansel Müller, pero me gusta que me llamen Hans y vengo de Alemania. Y seguramente se preguntarán ¿Cómo termine en lugar como este? Bueno pues, pónganse cómodos, háganse un café, unas palomitas o lo que sea, pues les voy a contar mi historia"

 **FLASHBACK**

Hans nació y creció en un poblado tranquilo en Selva Negra, su familia era dueña de un restorán que era muy visitado en el pueblo.

"Buenas tardes, ¿Qué le sirvo?" -dijo el padre de Hans sacando una libreta de notas para anotar su pedido

"Quiero un kartoffelsalat (ensalada alemana de papas)" -pidió el cliente

El papá de Hans anotó la orden y arrancó la hojita.

"Bien señor, su orden estará lista en un momento" -dijo, se puso de pie, camino a la ventanita que conecta la barra con la cocina, colgó la hojita en una de esas ruedas de metal que están pegadas al techo, la giro hacia adentro y tocó la campanilla- "querida, una orden" -dijo y regresó a la barra para atender a los clientes

"Hans, ¿Puedes traerme salchichas y papas?" -preguntó su mamá desde la cocina

"Toma mamá" -dijo un muchacho dándole lo que ocupa pero no es Hans, es su hermano Fritz (le pusieron así en honor al abogado alemán de derechos humanos Fritz Brauer, el responsable de atrapar a Adolf Eichman, comandante de la SS que propuso la solución definitiva contra el problema de los judíos y el que convenció a Alemania de hacer los juicios de Nueremberg para expiar su pasado)

"¿Fritz? ¿Y tu hermano?"

"Ya sabes, robando chatarra de las casas viejas" -dijo, levantó una olla llena de agua y la puso al fuego de la estufa

"No puede ser, ¿No sabe que ese camino no lo llevará a ningún lado?"

"¿Y crees que le importa mamá? Tú y papá han tratado de convencerlo durante años y nunca los ha escuchado" -dijo y suspiró- "yo también estoy preocupado por él, pero no entiende"

"Ve a buscarlo"

"¡Ah! ¿Y yo porque? Que se venga él" -se quejó

"Vamos ve, te recompensaré"

"¿Con qué recompensa exactamente?" -preguntó con las manos en la cintura

"Tú pide y recibirás"

"Mmm, ok; pero solo por eso" -dijo Fritz señalando con un gesto de "Que conste ¿Eh?", y se fue a buscar a su hermano

Mientras afuera.

En una casa de aspecto viejo pero aún teniendo dueños que se fueron de vacas, en el tejado se encuentra Hans, escurriéndose por una angosta ventana sin cristal, llevando varios tubos de hierro en sus brazos que robo de la casa. Una vez afuera se asomo desde el tejado mirando hacia abajo donde se encuentra un amigo suyo con un carrito de supermercado.

"Oye Jeff" -dijo, haciendo que su amigo de cabello largo estilo hippie mirara hacia arriba- "¡Piensa rápido!" -gritó y le lanzó los tubos

Jeff se asustó al ver los tubos yendo hacia él ya que son muchos, se echó a correr gritando del miedo saliendo del alcance de los tubos y estos cayeron, cayendo sobre el carrito, apoyándolo y sobre el piso levantando un poco de polvo. Jeff se acercó perplejo al carrito mirándolo como quedo y subió la mirada para ver a su amigo, quien está riendo a carcajadas por la diversión.

"No es gracioso Hans, pudiste haberme matado" -dijo Jeff

"El poder del rock n roll!" -exclamó sacando un tubo enchuecado y lo tomo como si fuera una guitarra, no lo lanzó porque torcidos los tubos no valen igual que unos en perfectas condiciones

"¡Me causas jaqueca! ¡Y no de la buena!"

"Tranquilo, el curandero que lleva viviendo aquí con su esposa te la quitará de milagro"

Hans empezó a mover el tubo delante de su cintura haciendo sonidos imaginando que es una guitarra, en ese momento; un grupo de 8 policías salió de un café donde tomaron un descanso, van caminando por la calle y en eso uno de ellos vio el extremo del tubo que Hans está usando pero él pensó que es un rifle y se puso alerta.

"¡Todos atención! ¡Un rifle!" -gritó el hombre que vio el tubo y sacó su pistola

Todos los oficiales también se pusieron alerta, los más novatos miraron alrededor buscando que hacer, los más profesionales buscaron cobertura con sus armas en mano y los novatos los imitaron.

"Estación, estación, aquí Himsler 2-5 cambio" -dijo el oficial hablando por su radio

"Recibido Himsler 2-5 aquí estación cambio" -respondió un hombre por la radio

"Tengo visual de un objetivo, posible tirador enemigo detrás de una chimenea en una azotea. Solicitó instrucciones cambio" -dijo el oficial, el solo puede ver el tubo y no Hansel, él está detrás de la chimenea

"Entendido Himsler 2-5, un momento cambio" -dijo el hombre en la radio, se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar- "Himsler 2-5 aquí estación, la jefa quiere estar segura de que es un tirador hostil ¿Está seguro que lo es? Cambio" -dijo

"... Ammm… estación aquí Himsler 2-5 negativo, no estoy 100% seguro, cambio" -dijo

El hombre en la radio se quedó varios segundos en silencio sin responder.

"Estación aquí Himsler 2-5, sigo esperando instrucciones cambio" -dijo.

"Un minuto Himsler 2-5, cambio" -dijo el hombre y volvió a quedarse en silencio por varios segundos

"Himsler 2-5; aquí estación, aquí sus instrucciones, tiren a matar, repito; tiren a matar. La jefa ha autorizado el uso de violencia extrema, no podemos arriesgarnos a que haya bajas civiles. Si lo tienen a tiro, acribíllenlo, cambio" -dijo el hombre por la radio

"Entendido estación, Himsler 2-5 fuera" -dijo y dejo de hablar por radio

Miro al resto de los oficiales quienes escucharon todo por la radio.

"Bien ya oyeron".-Dijo y desenfundó su arma 9mm (milímetros)- "¡Tiren a matar!" -dijo y apuntó hacia donde está Hans, con el resto de los oficiales haciendo lo mismo

Acto seguido empezaron a disparar, las balas impactaron cerca de Hansel en la cara lateral derecha de la chimenea, obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido por él, se asustó e inmediatamente corrió hacia las escaleras por donde subió al tejado.

"Trata de escapar, flajeenlo rápido" -dijo el oficial líder, se dividieron en 2 grupos y fueron a ambos lados de la calle para rodear a Hans

"¡Jeff, Jeff! Viene la poli, ahí viene la polí viejo" -dijo Hans con miedo y bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible

"¡¿Qué?! No puede ser; en que embrollo nos has metido ahora, date prisa rápido" -dijo Jeff esperando con impaciencia a que bajara

"Eso hago" -dijo Hans, cuando estaba a 2 metros del suelo salto de las escaleras y cayó al piso sobre sus pies- "¡Corre, corre, corre!" -exclamó mientras se echaba a correr

Jeff gritó asustado y fue corriendo detrás de él. Ellos corrieron media calle y viraron en otra. Los oficiales llegaron a las esquinas de la cuadra y los vieron doblar la esquina, les apuntaron y dispararon, afortunadamente sus balas fallaron y ocasionaron que Hans y Jeff aumentarán su paso. Los oficiales fueron tras ellos, mientras corrían por la calle el líder volvió a hablar por radio.

"Estación, aquí Himsler 2-5 nuevamente, estamos persiguiendo al tirador y a su cómplice, están corriendo por la Calle Cruz de Hierro, solicitó permiso de arrestarlos para interrogarlos y conseguir información, cambio" -dijo sin detenerse

La radio se quedó en silencio por varios segundos hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.

"Himsler 2-5 aquí estación, luz verde, luz verde, tienen permitido de atraparlos para interrogatorio,fuera" -dijo

"Entendido fuera. Ya oyeron, no los maten captúrenlos vivos" -dijo el oficial líder sin dejar de correr, guardaron sus armas y sacaron sus macanas mientras corrían

Hans y Jeff corrían, Hans miró hacia atrás para ver si los seguían, vio a los policías a unos metros de distancia y acercándose, miro al frente, ambos viraron por un callejón donde hay muchas casas pequeñas y pasaron al lado de una mujer con sobrepeso (para no decir obesa).

"¡A un lado, a un lado, nos persigue la poli!" -dijo Hans mientras corría

La mujer puso una mano en la pared, con la otra tomó la tapa de un bote de basura y empezó a golpear la pared con ritmo como si fuera un aviso.

"Malditos, van a arruinarlo todo" -dijo mientras golpeteaba la pared

Hans y Jeff corrían por ese callejón, se metieron a una casa ajena pero la situación así lo exigía.

"¡A un lado, a un lado por favor!" -dijo pasando al lado de las personas que viven ahí

Llegaron hasta la puerta trasera, salieron por esta llegando a otro callejón con casas y cobertizos pequeños, de uno de estos últimos salieron varios hombres con varios objetos grandes y alargados cubiertos con frazadas, pero Hans, Jeff y cualquiera se daría cuenta que son armas, ellos los vieron mientras corrían pero no se detuvieron y siguieron. Los policías los perseguían pisandoles los talones, pasaron por la misma casa y el mismo camino pero los hombres con armas que vieron Hans y Jeff se escondieron en una casa y por eso no los vieron. Jeff y Hans salieron de los callejones, con varias personas haciendo la misma señal que inicio la mujer, los policías llegaron y fueron pisandoles los talones, tras el mensaje de sonidos por medio de las tapas de basura, muchas personas empezaron a salir de sus casas, Hans y Jeff fueron hacia ellos y se escondieron aprovechando la muchedumbre, la cual empezó a gritarle a la policía y lanzarles piedras. Los oficiales levantaban los brazos buscando defenderse, a veces funcionaba y a veces no.

"¡Ah! Estación aquí Himsler 2-5, solicito refuerzos, repito solicitó refuerzos. Hay una manifestación que está cubriendo al tirador hostil, cambio ¡Ah, ah!" -dijo el oficial líder recibiendo varias pedradas.  
"Aquí estación Himsler 2-5, entendido, refuerzos anti disturbios en camino. Tiempo de llegada 3 minutos, fuera" -dijo el hombre por la radio

"¡Malditos polizones, hijos de p**a!" -gritó Hans entre la multitud lanzando un ladrillo

Vehículos grandes acorazados llegaban a la escena, no solo lanzaban piedras, también bombas motolov. Dentro de los vehículos venían policías equipados con protección, escudos y macanas.

"Crearon el disturbio para cubrir a los tiradores si podemos aislarlos los atraparemos" -dijo el comandante del escuadrón anti disturbios- "¡Andando señores ya ya ya!" -gritó y salieron

Todos se formaron en una hilera delante del disturbio, la gente seguía lanzandoles piedras, ladrillos y molotovs. Los oficiales trataban de acercarse a ellos pero el caos era tanto que les era imposible. 2 niños que están viendo esto jugando en un bote de basura vacío se emocionaron al ver esto, uno de ellos que es rubio se acercó a los policías poniendo una rodilla en tierra y fingiendo que su mano es un arma.

"¡Llévense a ese niño!"

El disturbio seguía.

"¡Llévense al niño!"

Un oficial llegó hasta el niño, lo cargó y lo alejó para ponerlo a salvo. El disturbio parecía no tener fin, parecía una auténtica anarquía.

"¡No se detengan! ¡Andando andando, muévanse!"

"¡Malditos!" -gritó Hans lanzando otro ladrillo

"¡Disparen el gas ahora!" -gritó el comandante cubriéndose con su escudo

Un hombre tomó un lanzagranadas Hammer cargado con gas lacrimogeno y disparo hacia la multitud. Todos los policías juntos avanzaban haciendo una barricada mientras la multitud seguía acribillándolos, el otro niño de antes de pelo negro lanzó una piedra.

"¡Vengan por nosotros bas***dos!" -Hans lanzó una motolov

Está golpeó el escudo de uno de los oficiales y seguían acribillandolos, parecían dispuestos a matarlos. Los policías dispararon al cielo asustando a varios, eso les permitió entrar y agarraban a macanazos a los que tenían enfrente. Pero los que se quedaron siguieron acribillándolos haciendo que se alejen, Hans para burlarse les hacía un baile ridículo.

"Ja, ja, ja, ¡Alaben esto!" -les gritó poniendo su mano en su entrepierna

En eso, se le acercaron 2 hombres de raza Aria.

"Müller, Müller" -le dijeron poniendo una mano en su hombro

"¡¿Qué?!" -preguntó él molesto y enojado volteando a verlos

"Tu y tu amigo tendrán que acompañarnos" -dijo uno de ellos nada feliz

"¡Vete al diablo!"

"Lo podemos hacer por las buenas o por las malas"

"¡Vete al diablo!"

"¡No seas estúpido, vamos siguenos!" -se lo llevan

Una niña pequeña vio esto escondida en el rincón de la esquina de una calle y luego se fue corriendo.

"¡Se están llevando a tu hermano!" -gritó otra niña a su lado

Ambas van corriendo para seguirlos.

"¡¿A dónde vas niña?!"

La escena cambia con Hans y su amigo en otro lugar.

"¡No robábamos casas!" -gritó Jeff

"No te burles de mi"

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!"

"Has vuelto a robar casas"

"Claro que no, estás diciendo estupideces" -dijo Hans

"Eres un maldito pend***. En tu pequeña huidita los guíaste a la casa donde teníamos las armas" -dijo un hombre

La escena cambia con la misma niña corriendo al restaurante de la familia Müller.

"¡Papá!" -llamó su atención- "los neo-nazis tienen a Hans"

Él inmediatamente se preocupo y abrió los ojos.

"Querida, Fritz cuiden el restaurante" -dijo con apuro y quitándose un delantal que lleva puesto- "llévame con él hija" -dijo y salieron corriendo [para que se den una buena idea de como es, el papá de Hans es el actor que hace a Cráneo Rojo (Hugo Weaving) y su voz es la misma]

La escena cambia con Hans.

"Si les dispararemos" -dijo un neo-nazi a una mujer

"Ya colmaste mi paciencia Müller" -dijo uno de los hombres, sacó una pistola 9mm, corto cartucho y puso el cañón de esta sobre el muslo de su pierna- "bájate los pantalones. Y tú también" -dijo viendo a Jeff

El padre de Hans llegó a donde seguía el disturbio, pero se veía más calmado, los soldados y los civiles guardaban distancia. El Sr. Müller sacó un pañuelo blanco y lo alzó mostrando a los civiles que él no es policía y lo dejaron pasar.

"Ahora bájense los pantalones, te lo advertí Jeff"

"Ten piedad Alphonse nosotros no lo hicimos" -dijo Jeff mientras se desabrocha el pantalón

"¿Qué le dijo esa señora? ¿Qué hicimos?" -preguntó Hans

"Ahora voy a dispararte bajate los pantalones" -le volvió a apuntar en la pierna- "Ustedes entraron a donde teníamos las armas y casi las perdemos por su culpa"

"¡Yo no lo sabía solo estábamos escapando!" -se excusó Hans

"Pero si estaban robando otra vez, ¿Verdad? Estaban robando metal"

"Nos estaban disparando"

"¡Cierra la boca!"

"Ahora bájate los pantalones" -insistió Alphonse

"¿Qué me los baje por qué?" -preguntó Hans extrañado

"Si te disparo con el pantalón puesto perderás la pierna"

"Por Dios Alphonse no hagas eso, danos una golpiza y ya" -dijo Hans desabrochandose el pantalón

"Maldito Tarzán" -le dijo viendo sus boxers con dibujos de selva

Por suerte el padre de Hans llegó.

"Santo cielo" -vio a Alphonse- "por favor Al (corto para Alphonse), son solo unos muchachos dales una oportunidad"

Al lo alejó- "solo queremos darles una lección, solo asustarlos ¿Entiendes? Volvieron a robar, se metieron a una de nuestras casas y por eso pasó esto"

Su padre volteó a verlo- "¿Es cierto Hans?" -preguntó

Él solo desvió la mirada, pero eso lo delató, el papá de Hans hizo un gesto de queja y regreso a Al.

"Oye, no sobrevivirá en este pueblo créeme, nunca. Una más pero es la última, ¡Lárguense Jeff!" -ordenó Al

Él rápidamente se subió los pantalones y se fue casi tropezándose por la prenda.

"Tu también Müller" -dijo

Hans empezó a subirse el pantalón.

"Está es tu última advertencia, ¡¿Me oíste?!" -dijo

"¡Ven acá!" -lo llamó su padre- "jamás tuvimos ladrones en la familia"

"Jamás tuvimos nada en la familia"

Caminaron juntos.

"Consigue un empleo"

"No puedo y tú lo sabes"

"... Yo tengo un empleo, tu mamá tiene un empleo, tu hermano tiene un empleo, hasta tu hermanita tiene un empleo"

Se detuvo a verlo- "¿Quieres que trabaje en la fonda familiar?" -preguntó

"... Pues sí" -dijo, no viendo que hay de malo con eso

Hans dejó escapar una risa, miro al piso, regreso a él, para luego mirarlo con una cara que expresaba ofensa.

"No quiero ningún trabajo que tenga que ver contigo; ¿Oíste?" -dijo con su cara muy cerca de la de él, desafiándolo

"Crea un poco de respeto"

"¿Por quien?"

"Por ti mismo"

Siguieron caminando otro rato, pero se detuvieron y se vieron cara a cara otra vez.

"... Te irás de aquí"

La escena cambia.

"Johann, en Francia no va a madurar" -dijo la madre de Hans a su esposo mientras guardaba la carne

"Allá estará mejor que acá, Al está muy molesto y tu conoces a Hans, él no dejará de robar" -dijo Johann

Hans entró a la cocina- "rápido madre, perderé mi avión" -dijo él

"Tu vuelo sale en 2hrs y el aeropuerto está a 20min de aquí"

"Hans, antes de subir al avión quiero que me hagas un favor" -le pidió Johann

Hans lo miró con una cara mixta de neutralidad y rencor.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó

"Tu abuela necesita su medicina, y tú conoces mejor el camino con el médico, ¿Puedes ir?" -le da dinero

"Ach" -dijo rodando los ojos con fastidio- "de acuerdo" -dijo y se fue

La escena cambia con Hans llegando con el médico, en la entrada vio a una mujer de pelo negro, alrededor de 30 años.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Vengo por una medicina para mi abuela. Aquí está el dinero" -dijo y puso el dinero sobre el mostrador

"Bien, venga conmigo"

Ambos fueron caminando por la casa, subieron al ático donde habían 3 personas enfermas siendo atendidas por... Bruce Banner. Recuerden que Stan Lee para mostrar la funcionalidad de Viernes le preguntó la ubicación actual de Hulk y le dijo que ahora vive en un pequeño pueblo en Alemania con Betty Ross.

"¿Dónde está la medicina?" -preguntó Hans, sin darse cuenta de la existencia de Bruce

"Depende de qué busques Müller" -dijo Banner (este Banner es el mismo que vimos en Los Vengadores, Mark Ruffalo)

Hans lo miró con una cara neutral.

"Tapsin, mi abuela tiene gripe; y no de la buena" -dijo

"Tapsin, para la gripin" -se rió, pero nadie más lo hizo así que paró- "ok" -fue al botiquín y se lo dio- "50 euros"

Hans revisó el dinero, tenía 45.

"No lo tengo completo te pagarán después"

"Jajaja, no amigo ya me hicieron la broma antes, yo sé que el dinero está completo, y si no me pagas... me voy a poner verde" -dijo bromista, pero las últimas palabras las dijo en tono seco de advertencia

"¿Y por qué tiene que preocuparme que te enojes flacucho?" -preguntó Hans haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia

"Créeme no te agradará estando enojado" -dijo Betty- "si lo tiene completo aquí está" -sin que Bruce viera ella puso 5 euros más y le dió el dinero, Bruce ya llevaba sin incidentes desde Sokovia que serían 6 años y no quería romper la marca a menos que fuera de vida o muerte

"Bien, ahora; ¿Puede darme la medicina?" -dijo Hans con una actitud monótona

Banner se la da y sigue con sus pacientes.

"No te agradará estando enojado, el 1ro que lo hizo enojar fue su padre y el último que lo hizo enojar fue una verdadera "Abominación" y les fue mal" -dijo Betty

"¿Cómo que abominación?" -preguntó Hans

"No es nada, ya puedes irte"

"Oye espera, ahora que me fijo, creo que a él lo he visto antes" -dijo empezando a sospechar de Bruce

Ocasionando que este y su esposa se preocuparan, no querían que anunciará que es Hulk, si lo hiciera, el pueblo entraría en caos por el miedo.

"Ah no, yo no soy nadie que la gente conozca" -dijo nervioso

"No espera creo que sí te he visto"

Ambos estaban sudando de nervios esperando su respuesta.

"Si te conozco" -dijo Hans recordando- "eres Bruce Banner, Hulk el Increíble" -dijo, haciendo que todos los pacientes voltearan a verlos de inmediato, sorprendidos y asustados

"No, no soy Hulk" -se lo lleva fuera de la casa- "¿Estás loco? No vine desde tan lejos a iniciar una nueva vida lejos de lo que soy para que me delaten"

"¿Una nueva vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?" -preguntó Hansel

"Ay amigo ¿No ves las noticias? 1ro escapé de una cárcel de máxima seguridad de mi pueblo natal, pelee con mi propio padre, causé un alboroto en Nueva York, aterroricé a mucha gente en Wakanda, ya no quería seguir con esa vida por eso me mudé aquí, al gobierno estadounidense le importa un soberano pepino este pueblo pequeño"

"Ahh, ya entiendo" -dijo Hans- "no puedo creer que tenga al más poderoso de los vengadores enfrente de mí" -dijo señalándolo completo

"No soy el más poderoso, Tony, Thor y Visión podrían conmigo"

"Ay por favor, Hulk pudo con abominación, quien era lo doble de fuerte que él" -dijo Hans

"Pero igual hay otros que podrían vencerme, por ejemplo ese tipo en motocicleta, el esqueleto en llamas"

"¿Habla de Ghost Rider?"

"Depende, ¿Es el de la cadena? Porque si es él entonces si"

"Sí es él. Pues no se lo discuto; él es inmortal"

"Es mortal, pero tiene a un demonio dentro suyo, lo mío es igual solo que él sí puede controlarlo"

"Usted también, y Zarathos no es un demonio, es un ángel caído"

"Lo que sea, y no, he intentado mantener controlado a Hulk al 100%, pero no he podido" -dijo Banner- "no importa lo que hago siempre me controla"

"Si pudiera, ¿No hablaría con él para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos?"

"... ¿Hablar con Hulk?"

"Si, ¿Nunca lo has intentado?"

"No"

"Pues inténtalo alguna vez"

"Lo pensaré, por ahora nadie debe saber quién soy porque para todos... Hulk está muerto"

"¿Muerto?"

"La última vez que se vio a Hulk iba montado en el Quinjet el cual impactó en el mar"

"Entiendo. Pues ojala tengas suerte"

"Gracias, bueno ya debes irte la medicina la necesita tu abuela"

"Cierto, adiós señor Banner" -dijo y empezó a irse con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos

Después de que se fue entregó la medicina, ahora Hans estaba en el aeropuerto junto con su padre.

"En Francia vive tu tía Gretel, ella te educará bien, hasta que sea el momento que regreses a casa" -dijo Johann

"Ah, de acuerdo" -dijo Hans mirando al piso tras suspirar

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso e incómodo, y solo miro a su padre sin saber qué decir.

"... Recuerdo cuando eras niño, nos contábamos todo, ahora para ti parezco un extraño"

Hans frunció el ceño enojado y lo miró directo a los ojos.

"Es por esos tiempos precisamente por lo que te veo como un extraño, ya soy un adulto y tu sigues tratándome como un niño" -dijo con molestia

"Porque aún te comportas como 1"

"¿Y qué esperabas? Soy joven, nosotros vagamos felices por la vida disfrutando de ella, mientras ustedes los adultos las desperdician en trabajos que a veces los hacen miserables"

"Cuando tienes un empleo donde tú eres el jefe puedes hacerlo divertido"

"Ja, si claro, y luego tienes que lidiar con los empleados, los sueldos, las facturas, los impuestos, etc, etc" -dijo Hans- "qué aburrido"

"El trabajo no debe ser divertido, muestra responsabilidad"

"¿Y de qué sirve un trabajo si no puedes disfrutarlo o hacerlo con gusto? Por eso muchos empresarios ricos terminan suicidándose, el dinero no hace la felicidad. Chris Gardner es el ejemplo de ello, su sueño siempre fue ser empresario y por eso es tan feliz y a la vez rico"

"No lo uses a él de ejemplo, tuvo que pasar por mucho para llegar a eso, vender escáneres de rayos X, cuidar él solo a su hijo después de que su esposa lo abandonó, estudiar para un examen de corredor de bolsa, y ayuda a la gente"

"¿Ayudarlos? ¿Como en qué los ayuda?"

"Luchó a favor de las personas sin hogar en EUA mientras criaba a su hijo Christopher a comienzos de la década de los 80, y jamás tuvo una figura paterna desde la ausencia de su padre hasta su violento padrastro, y a pesar del matrimonio infeliz su madre fue inspiración para él"

"... Vaya, no sabía eso de él… ok escucha, trataré de conseguir un trabajo en Francia, pero trabajaré en algo que me haga sentir feliz ¿Ok?"

"Con que trabajes no me importa que bailes desnudo para las mujeres"

"¡No te pases!" -dijo molesto, enojado y sonrojado por lo que dijo

"Hey tú dijiste que ibas a buscar algo divertido y que te haga feliz"

"Pasajeros con destino a París Francia se les ordena abordar en los próximos 30min" -dijo la voz que se oye en los aeropuertos

"Ya debes irte, no olvides llamarnos cuando el avión haya aterrizado"

"Lo haré" -dijo a secas

Después de pasar por el detector de metales; que por cierto tuvo que detenerse por tener cosas de metal, abordó el avión y se fue a su asiento asignado. Ahí se topó con un viejo amigo suyo, está viéndole solamente la nuca pero lo reconoció, sonrió de manera maliciosa, junto sus dedos índice y medio como si fuera un arma y puso las yemas de estos contra su nuca.

"Estás bajo arresto, no te muevas" -dijo fingiendo ser un policía

"¡Soy inocente!" -alzó las manos y se dió vuelta- "¿Hans Müller?"

"Hojojola Wilm" -dijo con alegría de verlo

"Pedazo de imbécil" -se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó- "no te he visto desde..."

"Desde que ese gordo policía fue tras nosotros cuando nos atrapó jugando con neumáticos robados"

"Tú escapaste porque no llevabas carga y eso te hizo veloz"

"Te dije que dejaras los neumáticos, pero me hiciste caso? No"

"Eran de un monster truck esos son difíciles de conseguir, valen una fortuna"

"Y mira lo que te costo tu terquedad, te arrestaron y te mandaron a una correccional"

"Hey pero salí, ahora me voy a Francia a reunirme con mi pandilla, estás invitado cuando quieras"

"Gracias, de hecho necesito un lugar para pasar la noche allá, puedo dormir bajo el techo de tu pandilla?"

"Si, ¿Y a qué vas a Francia?"

"Ah, papá me mandó a vivir alla y buscar empleo. Tuve problemas con los neo-nazis otra vez y me dieron una última advertencia, papá me está mandando a Francia hasta que el asunto con ellos pase"

"Ah tu viejo, ¿Aún se parece a ese nazi el de la cabeza roja? El de Hydra"

"Se llama Cráneo rojo" -dijo con cara de -_- - "y si aún se parece pero no uses esa comparación con él, todo el mundo se burla de él por eso y yo y toda la familia estamos hartos" -dijo con molestia.

"Tienes suerte mi padre se parece a Mussolini y el tipo ni era alemán era italiano"

"Uhh, ese tipo era un dictador, debe de ser feo vivir comparándote con él"

"Tú me comprendes"

"Claro que sí"

"Les habla el capitán, el avión despegará en cualquier momento, se les recomienda apagar sus celulares y cualquier aparato electrónico que tengan" -se oye la voz del capitán por el alto parlante

"Nunca he entendido porque siempre nos piden eso" -dijo Hans, saco su teléfono y lo apagó

"Interferencia, un día de esto un satélite puede caer en tu casa"

"¿A poco?"

"Si así que apaga el teléfono hasta que estemos muy arriba"

"Ya lo apagué Einstein" -dijo con ironía

"Ah si, solo porque me hice el genio y soy alemán me dices Einstein"

"Je, touche"

El avión empezó a avanzar. Cuando adquirió velocidad despegó y después de horas de un largo vuelo, los 2 amigos finalmente llegaron a Francia.

"¿Y ahora?" -preguntó Wilm

"Pues vamos con tu pandilla, ¿No?"

"Deberías ver 1ro a tu tía"

"Ah si es cierto. Bueno, entonces te veo más tarde amigo" -dijo le ofreció la mano para despedirse

Él no corresponde, le da un abrazo amistoso y se va.

"... Ok" -dijo Hansel encogiéndose de hombros y se fue del aeropuerto

 **-En la casa de la tía**

Hans se encuentra en casa de su tía, comiendo las salchichas que su madre puso en su maleta, las cuales aso su tía.

"¿Y cómo está Johann?"

"¿Papá? Se encuentra bien tía, decepcionado de mí; como siempre" -dijo, lo último con fastidio y rodando los ojos

"Bueno si te comportaras y maduraras"

"Ay no puede ser, ¿Estás de su lado?"

"Por algo es mi hermano menor"

"Ay no puede ser, maldita sea" -se quejó Hans mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello gruñendo por la molestia

"Hans Müller en esta casa nadie hacen quejidos, si lo vas a hacer hazlo afuera"

"Es que ya estoy harto que me digan que soy un niño cuando soy un adulto"

"Pues actúa como tal, ser adulto no implica ser algo y tener barba"

Hans vio la razón en las palabras de su tía y miro la mesa mientras la tocaba constantemente con la yema de su dedo índice.

"Papá me dijo lo mismo" -dijo sin dejar de ver la mesa

"Tu padre también era un niño en cuerpo de adulto cuando tenía tu edad, esas mismas palabras se las decía tu abuelo hasta que se le quedaron pegadas"

Hans miro a su tía.

"¿En serio?" -preguntó

"Si, hasta incluso se peleaba, le decían Johann el malote, pero en su inmadurez lastimó a muchos, ahí se dió cuenta y cambió"

"Bueno, yo no peleo, he participado en disturbios pero no peleo"

"Bueno estás en París aquí rara vez pasan los disturbios, las reglas en esta casa son sencillas, es invierno así que son vacaciones si vas a salir avisa y tu límite es la media noche"

"OK tía" -dijo. Luego de eso cerró su maleta que está al lado suyo y se puso de pie- "oye, voy a ir con un amigo con el que me reencontré en el avión, vuelvo más tarde" -dijo con las manos en los bolsillos

"¿Llamaste a tus padres diciendo que ya llegaste?"

"Ah no, lo olvide, los llamare afuera por un teléfono público"

"Ya ves te tienen que recordar todo"

"Se me olvido ¿Si? Ya te dije; los llamare por un teléfono público"

Su tía le lanza un euro (moneda de Francia).

El lo cacha y lo ve en su mano.

"Amm… ¿Para que el euro tía?" -dijo

"Los teléfonos públicos los requieren"

"Entiendo. Bueno, vuelvo más tarde entonces tía" -dijo señalando la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella

Tiempo después Hans iba caminando con una dirección en una hoja. Tuvo que pedir indicaciones a algunas personas pues no conoce ahí, tuvo que preguntarle a muchas personas pues casi todos a los que les pregunto sólo hablaban francés, por lo que ellos se le quedaban viendo con cara de "what" pues no le entendían y los que sí lo entendían él no lo hacía pues les daban indicaciones en francés y el solo habla alemán y español. Finalmente encontró a una joven que hablaba alemán ella le dijo a donde ir, el le agradeció siguió sus indicaciones pero antes de llegar a la dirección de la hoja, tomó un teléfono público y llamó al número de la fonda de su familia. La pantalla estaba dividida en 2 mostrando a Hans y a Johann.

"Te dije que llamaras... ¡Llegando allá!" -reclamó su padre

"Oye cálmate no fue intencional, se me olvido"

Johann se calmó- "¿Y aterrizaron bien? ¿Ningún imprevisto?" -preguntó

"Si; todo bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?" -dijo

"Ví las noticias, un atentado de bombas por allá"

"¿Qué? ¿Es enserio o lo dices para fastidiarme?"

"¿Alguna vez me has oído bromear de algo serio como bombas?"

"Mmm… no, la verdad no"

"Entonces no me digas bromista"

"De acuerdo. Tranquilo estoy bien, ni siquiera he escuchado una sola explosión" -dijo, en ese momento escuchó una fuerte explosión a lo lejos, que llamó su atención

"¿Eso qué fue?" -preguntó Johann

"Eh, no-no sé papá" -dijo Hans un poco asustado

"Hans mejor vuelve a la casa"

Hans soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

"No papá, Al y los neo-nazis ya me tienen en la mira, es muy peligroso que vuelva haya"

"La casa de tu tía"

"¿Qué hay con ella?"

"Que vuelvas a la casa, pero a la casa de tu tía"

"Oh ya entiendo, OK lo haré"

"Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana pa, cuídate"

"Y tú"

"Lo haré" -dijo, luego de eso colgó y volvió a dirigirse a la dirección de la hoja que tiene

En eso llegó a la casa. Se acerca a la puerta y toca. La casa era el mismo diseño de la casa de Stuart Little, solo que esta no estaba pintada, sin plantas y algo vieja.

"¡Contraseña!"

"Amm… no sé la contraseña. Me llamo Hans soy amigo de un muchacho llamado Wilm, el me dijo que viniera a esta dirección"

"¡Pruébalo!"

"Una vez robamos llantas de neumáticos, llantas de un monster truck y lo arrestaron"

... Le abrió Wilm.

"Jaja Hans Müller pedazo de imbécil" -lo abrazó

"Hola idiota" -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole palmadas en la espalda

"Pero pasa es peligroso afuera"

"Si lo sé" -dijo mientras entraba- "le hablé a mi viejo y me dijo lo de las bombas, incluso creo que escuche una mientras hablaba con él"

"¿Por aquí cerca?" -preguntó una chica entre el grupo

Hans volteo y la vio.

"Más o menos. No sabría decirte ya que no vi la nube de fuego que deja una explosión"

"Pero ven, siéntete como en casa tenemos tele y refrescos"

"Gracias" -dijo y entro a una sala de estar donde está la banda de Wilm

Presentó a su banda: eran 2 chicas y un chico- "verás él es Adler" -lo presentó

"Hola que tal" -dijo Adler de manera cordial yendo con Hans y estrecho su mano

"Y las gemelas Berit" -la rubia natural vistiendo colores vivos- "y Bernadette" -la pelirroja pintada usando ropa estilo vampiro

"¡Holiquis!" -dijo Berit poniéndose delante de él y saludando con la mano manteniendo la distancia, con mucha alegría

"Qué pasión" -dijo Bernadette con una actitud sin vida y también saludandolo con la mano a distancia

"Y juntos somos..." -dijo Wilm y todos dicen a la vez- "¡Los All Sounders!" -dijeron a la vez

"¿All sounders? ¿Por qué ese nombre?" -preguntó Hans

"Porque no tenemos ningún tipo de música preferido" -dijo Wilm

"Tocamos de todo" -dijo Adler

"Y nos sale bien" -dijo Bernadette

"Yo toco la keytar" -Berit mostró una keytar azul con teclas que estaban pintadas en el orden del arcoiris

"Yo la guitarra eléctrica" -dijo Wilm sacando su guitarra, tiene forma de tiburón, incluso la parte donde están las llaves para afinar las cuerdas tiene forma de la cola (es como la guitarra de Antonio de Power Rangers Samurái en el vídeo musical Everyday Fun)

"Yo el bajo" -dijo Adler sacando un bajo con forma de hacha como la del bajista de Kiss

"Y yo la flauta" -dijo Bernadette sacando una flauta más negra que la noche, como su alma

Hans vio una batería.

"¿Quién toca la batería?"

"... Nadie, estamos buscando baterista" -dijo Adler

"Ya veo" -dijo Hans y regreso a la batería, para luego volver a ver a la banda- "pues no busquen más, ya encontraron a uno"

"¿Tú tocas la batería?" -preguntó Bernadette

"Así es"

"A ver Müller, estarás dentro si pasas la prueba de Bernadette" -dijo Berit

"¿Prueba? ¿Cuál?"

Bernadette se le acerca- "la prueba es sencilla, si logras sorprenderme..." -le da unas baquetas- "estás dentro"

El la mira y luego las baquetas.

"OK" -dijo, fue hacía la batería, se sentó en un banco detrás de ella y empezó a tocar

watch?v=T0gl9LXq3LA&app=desktop

Una vez que terminó, miró a la banda.

"¿Y? ¿Qué tal?"

Todos estaban con cara de O_O, después de ese solo que se lanzó el buen Hans.

"Ya no digan más" -dijo levantando su mano en señal de alto con una sonrisa- "sus caras lo dicen todo"

"Felicidades Müller, lograste lo que ningún otro aficionado pudo: sorprenderme" -dijo Bernadette con un leve sonrisa

"Bueno gracias, no me extraña que sea tan bueno, toco batería desde niño"

"¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno?"

"Su secreto: imagina la cara de su padre en cada tambor y platillo" -dijo Wilm

"Sí" -dijo Hans con tristeza mientras desviaba la mirada, en la cual hay rencor

"¿Qué tienes Müller?" -preguntó Bernadette

"Mi padre. Siempre le he tenido rencor" -dijo mirando ahora al piso

"Te comprendo chico" -ella se sienta a su lado y la abraza

"¿Enserio?" -preguntó mientras la miraba dejándose abrazar

"Si, mi madre solo esperaba de mí a una... dama, bluac"

"Ya veo" -dijo Hans asintiendo con la cabeza

"Pero no me gustan ni los vestidos, ni los peinados de princesa, ni nada de eso, me gusta el Rock, vestirme de vampiro, y tampoco aprueba que sea lesbiana"

"¿Te gustan las mujeres?" -preguntó Hans un poco sorprendido

"Si ¿Por qué? ¿Eres homofóbico?"

"No, si fuera homofóbico ya me hubiera levantado y alejado de ti, es solo que en mi pueblo es raro ver a personas gays"

"Ah entiendo, mamá pensó que era una fase así que me presentó varios hombres de "la alta", pero a todos los mandé a la chi***da" -dijo- "entonces decidí independizarme"

"Yo la seguí, tampoco me gusta la idea de ser... una dama, yo quiero divertirme" -dijo Berit

"Comprendo, un padre nunca debe imponer a un hijo a hacer algo que no quiere, a menos que sea algo por su bienestar como fomentarlo a ir a la escuela"

"¿Si te nos unes? ¿Tu papá no dirá nada?"

"No soy un niño de papi, además él me dijo que con tal de que trabaje acepta que sea stripper"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No inventes ¿Enserio?!" -preguntó Berit

"¿Entonces si te nos unes?" -preguntó Wilm

"Si, me gusta tocar batería, y yo quiero trabajar en algo que me guste"

"¿Tienes tiempo para un ensayo?"

"Tal vez luego, quiero caminar un poco, conocer la ciudad" -dijo poniéndose de pie

"Yo voy contigo, también quiero" -dijo Wilm

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego chicas" -dijo despidiéndose de ellas yendo hacia la puerta

Mientras los amigos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, en el oscuro y precioso firmamento del cosmos lleno de estrellas y planetas, un objeto brillante y luminoso empezó a vislumbrarse hasta donde se podía ver, era un meteorito que dejaba tras de sí una estela de color azul muy claro casi blanco e iba en dirección hacia la tierra, siendo más exactos, al continente europeo.

Wilm lo vio llegar- "oye una estrella fugaz" -señaló

Hans miró pero entrecerró la vista al ver que el brillo de aquella estrella fugaz se hacía cada vez más grande y brillante, cosa que lo hizo abrir los ojos.

"Amm...no creo que sea eso Wilm" -dijo un poco perturbado

"¿Y qué otro punto se mueve en el espacio?"

Vio que el brillo se hizo más grande, hasta que atravesó todas las capas de la atmósfera terrestre y se vislumbro un objeto sólido de piedra.

"Un meteorito" -dijo sorprendido

"¿Cómo que un meteorito?

"Un objeto de piedra envuelto en llamas"

"¡Ya sé lo que es un meteorito!" -exclamó viendo el cielo- "¡No inventes!"

Ambos vieron como el meteorito fue cayendo en línea paralela y cayó detrás de una pequeña colina en un pequeño bosque cercano, cuando impacto el suelo el estruendo fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar la tierra, pero debido a su pequeño tamaño los que lo sintieron más fuerte fueron los animales que viven en dicho bosque, Wilm y Hans sólo sintieron un temblor pequeño.

"Wow, amigo un asteroide del espacio justo aquí"

"Si...vamos a verlo" -dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro y empezó a ir hacia allá

"¡Oye espera!" -se detuvo- "¿Y si tiene un alienígena adentro? ¿No viste las películas de Alien?" -preguntó- "¿O la película Life?"

"Life no la vi, Alíen sí. Pero vamos hombre, los científicos dicen que la probabilidad de que vida extraterrestre viaje en un meteorito son Dios sepa cuantas a una" -dijo

"Bien, pero por si acaso toma esto" -le dio un encendedor y un bote de aerosol- "si hay un alien adentro quémalo vivo" -saca otra cosa- "y esto" -le dio una colt

"Una colt" -dijo y lo miró- "¿No crees que exageras?"

"¿Y no viste Vecinos Cercanos del 3er Tipo con Ben Stiller? Si se te aparece un alien dispárale en los testículos"

"No la vi" -negó con la cabeza, y guardó la colt en la cintura de su pantalón- "la tendré pero no creo necesitarla" -dijo

Hans se despidió de Wilm y se fue al bosque. Una vez ahí empezó a buscar a alrededor, no sabía a dónde ir pues nunca ha estado ahí pero en eso un ciervo pasó al lado de él huyendo de algo que se encuentra adelante, Hans supo gracias a esto que por ahí debe estar el meteorito y fue hacia allá.

"Tranquilo Hans, es solo una piedra" -pensó Hans- "solo una piedra"

Siguió avanzando hasta que encontró un pequeño cráter que está humeando, el se acercó lentamente hacia este y en el centro de este encontró el meteorito. Es una piedra pequeña del tamaño de una sandía, con forma oval, pero lo más interesante y llamativo de él, es que está cubierto por una sustancia viscosa o gelatinosa de color azul claro que brilla como un foco y de esa misma sustancia emana uno que otro arco eléctrico (rayo) pequeño.

"¿Qué es esto?"

A Hans le picaba mucho la curiosidad, así que decidió ir a ver, bajo el cráter con cuidado para no resbalar y una vez que quedó frente al meteorito puso una rodilla en tierra y lo miro de cerca sin tocarlo, viendo cada centímetro.

"Debo ser el 1er ser humano en ver esto"

Cómo estaba solo nadie le respondió, siguió mirando el meteorito, debido a su atractivo, debido a esa sustancia que tiene, su color y luminosidad, Hans sentía la necesidad de tomarlo para verlo lo más de cerca posible, pero no estaba seguro si si hacerlo o no.

"¿Y si me electrocuta? ¿Me matará? ¿Me dará los poderes de Electro?"

El se quedo debatiendo el asunto un tiempo en su mente por un par de minutos, pero la tentativa de tomarlo es fuerte, demasiado fuerte así que al final decidió hacerlo, empezó a acercar sus manos abiertas hacia él; con la punta de su lengua fuera de su boca y sudando.

La punta de su dedo recibió una descarga, pero no le pasó nada- "... qué raro" -dijo viendo su palma

Eso hizo tenerle confianza y tomó la roca del espacio en sus manos, al hacerlo está dejo de soltar descargas eléctricas, se puso de pie y empezó a ver el meteorito en sus manos, la sustancia tampoco se queda en sus manos, parece y se siente como si fuera plástico endurecido envuelto alrededor de él.

"Jeje, debo ser el 1er ser humano al menos de este siglo en tocar un meteorito"

Debió haberle hecho caso a Wilm, ya que en ese momento; cuando pensó que no pasaría nada, el meteorito volvió a emitir descargas eléctricas como si fuera un generador, esta vez sí las sintió a todo flor de piel, tanto que está gritando con todas sus fuerzas por el dolor.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" -la estática viajaba por todo su cuerpo

Mientras era electrocutado algo muy raro le pasó, su mente y/o espíritu fueron enviados en un vacío, una nada de color blanco, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que está ahí y no está sintiendo dolor por alguna extraña razón.

"... ¿Qué es esto Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte 2?"

Su voz hizo eco y empezó a caminar por ahí buscando a alguna otra forma de vida a parte de él.

"¡Hola!" -eco- "¡HOLA, AUXILIO ESTOY EN EL LUGAR DONDE HARRY POTTER SE ENCONTRÓ CON DUMBLEDORE!" -nadie respondió- "¿Acaso estoy muerto?"

En eso sintió que alguien le dio un toquecito en el hombro llamando su atención. Hans volteó pero no vio a nadie.

"Ya me estoy volviendo loco"

Volvió a sentir lo mismo.

"¡Ya basta!"

Se calló y se sorprendió enormemente al ver quien o mejor dicho; qué lo tocó, es algo que nunca antes había visto en su vida. Es una especie de ser vivo, obviamente extraterrestre, es una esfera gigantesca de su mismo tamaño, de color azul claro y que brilla como un foco al igual que el meteorito, tiene entre 10 y 20 grandes tentáculos que tiene en por cualquier parte de su redondo cuerpo, estos miden unos 70 en su nacimiento pero conforme más se acercan a la punta adelgazan y está emanando rayos como el meteorito.

"¡El virus del SIDA!"

El ser vivo se ofendió por eso y le dio un leve toque eléctrico en su frente; el cual emano de la punta de uno de sus tentáculos.

"¡Auch! ¿Me lo pegaste?"

El ser empezó a acercarse a Hans lentamente y éste asustado empezó a retroceder lentamente.

"Te lo advierto cosa rara seas lo que seas yo sé karate" -se le acerca- "... boxeo... ¿Kung fu...? ¿Judo?"

El ser le valió y siguió acercándose.

"¿Qué cosa eres? ¿Y cómo llegué aquí?"

El ser solo se detuvo, levantó uno de sus tentáculos y empezó a acercarlo a él.

"¡Aahhh no me des más toques!"

El ser llegó hasta Hans pero esta vez no lo electrocuto, puso la punta de su tentáculo en su antebrazo de manera compasiva y en eso Hans tuvo una imagen en su cabeza (Cómo lo hace el dragón de Roku con Aang en Avatar la Leyenda de Aang), Hans vio en su mente que un meteorito salió a toda prisa de una planeta azul, como si fuera una nave de escape y un par de segundos después el planeta explotó, quedando en pedazos por el cosmos.

"... ¿Ese eres tú?"

El ser hizo un gesto como de asentir, Hans le entendió.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu planeta?" -preguntó Hans

"Fue una criatura, una especie interdimensional demoníaca que tiene aspecto de pulpo... eso pasó" -dijo el ser (su voz es la de Bryan Cranston cuando interpretó a Zordon en Power Rangers 2017)

Hans se sorprendió por eso y parpadeó perplejo un par de veces.

"Hablas" -dijo impactado

El ser le mostró todo lo que pasó, el cómo este ser llegó a su planeta arrasando con toda vida ahí. Entre todos estaba el mismo ser seguido de otro ser rosado entrando en 2 cápsulas, al volar la cápsula rosada fue golpeada por una explosión del planeta.

"¿Quién era el del otro meteorito?"

"Era mi esposa"

"...Tu esposa?" -preguntó sorprendido

El ser asintió.

"...Lo siento" -dijo

"Ella se fue, todos los que quería se fueron... estoy solo, el último atometh en el universo"

"¿Atometh? ¿Así se llama tu especie?"

Asintió.

"Ya veo, ¿Tienes nombre?"

"Si, mi nombre es... Phazoon" -se presentó ofreciéndole un tentáculo

"Nombre poco común, soy Hans" -dijo estrechando su tentáculo

"Viajé millones de años luz de mi mundo, viendo otros mundos, destinado a viajar la eternidad, alejarme lo más posible de mi pasado hasta que finalmente un asteroide del cinturón golpeó mi nave y me estrellé aquí" -contó- "tantas guerras las que ví, entre ellas una batalla entre los Kree y los Nova Corps quienes fueron ayudados por un humano como tú, una mujer verde, un roedor de tu mundo genéticamente alterado, un hombre calvo con marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo y una cosa como un árbol con piernas"

"Ya veo, ¿Y qué buscas en este planeta?"

"Como dije me estrellé aquí, así que aún no lo sé, en cuanto a donde estás, te mandé a este plano para poder hablar, capaz y huyeras para avisar a tu gente"

"¿Avisarles? ¿De qué?"

"Que encontraste un ser de otra galaxia"

"¿Tonces?" -preguntó Hans confundido

"Voy a necesitar un huésped, y tú fuiste el único que me encontró"

Hans se sorprendió por esto.

"Dis-cul-pa?" -preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo en desacuerdo

"Puedes confiar en Hans Müller, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, viviré un tiempo en tu mente, una vez que seamos 1 tendrás mis habilidades y... seguirás con esa edad por siempre"

"¿Cómo? ¿Me darás la juventud eterna y aparte poderes?" -preguntó sorprendido

"La inmortalidad, y mientras seamos 1 nada podrá destruirte, si sentiras dolor, pero nada te matará"

"... Bueno pues, es tentadora tu oferta" -dijo

"Los atomeths somos una raza sabia y pacífica, con el buscar de la sabiduría encontramos la inmortalidad, la curación y el poder, pero nuestros poderes solo los usamos si el momento es crítico" -dijo- "es tu elección Hans Müller, siento que solo puedo confiar en ti"

Hans se quedó pensando 2 minutos mirando a un lado, suspiro y miro a Phazoon.

"Bien. Acepto, seré tu portador" -dijo

Phazoon no dijo nada, solo puso sus tentáculos en las sienes, luego en la frente y 2 en sus pectorales. Recibió una descarga como si le dieran con 5 desfibriladores.

Hans volvió a gritar con todo pulmón del dolor, en la realidad; mientras era electrocutado por el meteorito, la sustancia azul trepó a su brazo como si tuviera mente y vida propia, su piel absorbió toda y tras hacerlo, dejo de electrocutarse y cayó al piso humeando, el meteorito ahora se convirtió en una simple roca de color completamente negro.

-A la mañana siguiente

Hans estaba despertando poco a poco. Se despertó con resaca, al ya tener buena visión vio que estaba en su cuarto de la casa de su tía.

"Ahh" -se quejó, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró alrededor- "¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó

Tocan a la puerta.

"¿Hans? ¿Ya despertaste?" -oyó la voz de su tía detrás de la puerta

"Ahh" -se quejo por la resaca- "sí tía" -dijo

Ella entró con una bandeja donde tenía el desayuno de Hans: un croissant (se pronuncia cruasán) con una taza de café.

"Buen día hijo"

"Ah, ¿qué pasó tía? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?" -preguntó

"Un chico pelinegro de peinado estilo Toby Trueno vestido de motociclista te trajo aquí"

"Wilm" -lo dedujo- "ay tía tuve un sueño raro: soñé que estaba en el bosque y tuve un... encuentro cercano del 3er tipo"

Su tía volteo a verlo intrigada.

"¿En serio?" -preguntó

"Si, un alienígena se me apareció en un plano todo blanco y dijo que viviría en mi mente"

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a un lado por el rabillo de los ojos.

"Tienes razón, sí que es un sueño raro" -dijo

Ella dejó el desayuno junto a él y se fue.

Pero antes de que se fuera, con la puerta abierta volteo a ver a su sobrino.

"Oye Hans, ¿Y qué hacías en aquel cráter del bosque que está cerca de la ciudad?"

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces si estuve ahí?"

Su tía se extraño por eso.

"Si ¿Por qué?" -preguntó

"Porque recuerdo que toqué esa cosa, me electrocutó y me desmayé, debí dormirme y eso pudo causar ese sueño loco"

"Ya veo ¿Qué fue lo que te electrocutó exactamente?"

"Era un meteorito que chorreaba una como baba azul"

"¿Un meteoro?" -preguntó su tía con interés

"Si, un meteoro cayó y fui a verlo"

"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Hay que tratar de traerlo; los científicos pagarán buen dinero por él"

"Ay tía wow, no sé ¿Y si te duerme como a mi?"

Ella vio la razón en esas palabras.

"Buen punto" -dijo mirando el piso con una mano en su cintura

"Solo quiero reposar y me reuniré con mis amigos después"

"De acuerdo, que descanses hijo" -dijo y se fue

Hans se encuentra en el baño, se mojó la cara y se miró en el espejo.

"Hay que sueño, pero solo fue eso" -notó algo diferente en su cara- "... ¿Mis ojos siempre fueron azules?"

En efecto sus ojos son azules, él levantó una mano y la movió de lado a lado para ver si no era algún truco pero; su reflejo hizo lo mismo que él.

"... No, que yo recuerde mis ojos son grises" -dijo, y abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo asustado

Su tía toca la puerta.

"Hans, ¿Estás presentable?"

"Si lo estoy tía"

Ella entró con toallas secas y dobladas.

"¿Qué harás después?"

"Ir con mis amigos a trabajar"

"Ah ¿Ya tienes trabajo? ¿Qué haces?"

"Ellos tienen una banda, me les uní ayer después de que me vieron tocar la batería"

"¿Una banda? Ay hijo para eso te hubieras quedado en Selva Negra"

"¿Qué papá no te dijo por qué me fui a vivir aquí contigo?"

"¿Pero una banda? Yo a tu edad no hacía esas cosas de pandilleros"

Los ojos de Hans le dieron una nueva visión: todo lo que veía se hizo azul, después su tía se hizo verde (en su visión solamente, ella seguía normal)

"¿Pero qué rayos?" -pensó y abrió los ojos asustado- "¡¿Qué rayos me está pasando?!" -pensó desesperado

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se tambaleó parecía que casi iba a desmayarse, hasta el punto de que tuvo que sujetarse del lavamanos para no caer, asustando a su tía quien vio la reacción.

"¿Hijo qué tienes?"

"¿Ah? E-estoy mareado" -mintió, no quiere preocuparla más y aparte no quiere que crea que está loco

"Te traeré una aspirina" -se fue del cuarto

Hans se miro al espejo y vio que también se veía a sí mismo en rojo y todo lo demás azul; sabe eso gracias a su reflejo

Decidió salir a caminar. En lo que caminaba veía todo azul y a todas las personas brillando en verde.

Se tallaba los ojos constantemente buscando eliminarlo pero no tiene caso.

"¿Qué ca****s le pasa a mi vista?" -preguntó molesto y enojado

En eso oyó que lo llamaban de un "psss".

"Hey chico" -oyó un susurro

Miró alrededor buscando quien fue.

"Aquí, en el callejón"

Hans mire hacia allá, ve a ambos lados y luego entra al callejón.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"

"Ayúdame, estoy lastimado, estoy al lado del contenedor"

Hans mira hacia el contenedor, se acerca a este y ve quien fue el que le llamó. Era un hombre con aspecto de indigente con la ropa harapienta y sucio.

"... ¿Dónde te hirieron?" -preguntó

"No siento la pierna, necesito ir al hospital"

Hans miró detrás de él para ver si hubiera alguien cerca que lo ayudará pero no, regresó al indigente, se quedó viéndolo pensativo por unos segundos al mismo tiempo que humedecía su boca con su lengua y aceptó ayudarlo.

"Bien, voy a ayudarlo" -dijo y se le acercó

Pero al acercarse más el hombre cambió de verde a rojo.

Esto hizo que Hans abriera los ojos y se detuviera en seco, el indigente se dio cuenta de ello.

"¿Qué tienes?" -preguntó

Hans se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y reaccionó.

"... Na-nada" -y fue hacia él otra vez

Cuando se le acercó el indigente acercó su mano. Hans dudo un segundo pero luego la tomó. Mala decisión, cuando tomó su mano el indigente lo tiró al suelo y le apuntó con un arma.

"¡Caete con lo que tengas alemán!" -le dijo alemán al notar su acento, el indigente era un asaltante

Hans se asustó y por instinto levantó sus manos.

"Ok...ok" -dijo y vacío literalmente sus bolsillos

"Ahora quédate ahí en lo que te vuelo la cabeza" -puso un silenciador en su arma

Hans empezó a temblar y dobló un poco sus dedos, en eso unos rayos salieron de las puntas de sus dedos, le dieron al arma y está vol metros.

"¡¿Qué rayos?!"

Hans se dio cuenta de esto y aprovecho eso, he hizo lo mismo disparando rayos al indigente.

"¡Auch! ¡Auch ya basta!" -tomó su arma y salió huyendo- "¡Aaahhhh déjame monstruosidad!"

Hans vio cómo huía aquel indigente y parpadeó 3 veces.

"¡QUÉ LOCO!" -exclamó con alegría y emoción viendo sus propias manos

Pero luego se asustó de lo que puede hacer ahora.

"¡Oye espera ¿Qué?!, pero-pero ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?!" -se preguntaba asustado

No sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba muy asustado, no fue hasta que recordó lo de anoche.

"¿No fue un sueño?" -se pegó en el cráneo- "¡Oye Fase o como te llames sal de mi cabeza!"

Nadie le respondió.

"¡Qué salgas de mi cabeza te digo!" -dijo y empezó a pegarse

"Oye tranquilo, te harás daño" -escuchó la voz de Phazoon en su cabeza

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hice? Dime!"

"Te lo dije anoche, necesitaba un huésped para caminar por este mundo"

"¡Eso no! Hablo de lo que le hice a ese indigente" -dijo enojado

"Te dije que mientras fuéramos 1 tendrías mis habilidades"

"Si pero no tengo ni idea de como hice que se activaran"

"Ese hombre iba a intentar matarte, ¿Cierto?"

"Cierto"

"Actuaste en defensa, solo así se activan"

"Ah, ya entiendo" -dijo Hans

"Pero espera, ¿Por qué veo como veo?"

"Es un mecanismo de defensa, ves a las personas como son, si brillan en verde son inofensivas a ellos no los debes atacar, pero sí representan una amenaza osea si piensan en lastimarte brillarán en rojo"

"Tu también puedes hacer eso en tu forma física?" -preguntó

"No te entiendo"

"Que si tu ves como yo estoy viendo ahora"

"Ves lo que yo veo. Hay amenazas en este mundo de las que debes cuidarte, ahora ya sabes identificarlas" -dijo Phazoon- "¿No ibas con tus amigos?"

"Ah sí es cierto" -dijo Hans y se apuró para ir con sus amigos

Hans llegó a la casa de sus amigos y tocó la puerta.

"¡Contraseña!" -oyó la voz de Adler

"Soy yo Adler, olvidaron decirme la contraseña" -dijo

"... Es esa" -abrió la puerta

Él entró y saludó a Adler.

"Hola Adler" -dijo, la chocaron y luego se dieron un saludo de puños

Llegaron Wilm, Berit y Bernadette.

"Hola chicos" -dijo y los saludo a todos

"Hey amigo, ¿Cómo estás después de tu encuentro?"

Hans se asustó por esto, abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ayer te encontré inconsciente al lado del meteorito"

"Ah, sí me acuerdo ¿Tú viste algo raro en ese meteorito?" -preguntó queriendo saber si aquel líquido viscoso que vio resultó ser Phazoon

"No, solo era una roca negra"

"Ah, si yo igual; no resultó ser má que una simple roca del espacio. Decepcionante ¿No?" -dijo mintiendo ya que no quiere que sepan de Phazoon

"Sip, en fin ¿Ensayamos?"

"Claro, vamos a darle"

Todos tomaron sus instrumentos, antes de empezar y cómo debe hacerse Hans golpeó las baquetas 4 veces y contando.

 **-Minutos después**

Después del ensayo todos los amigos comían hamburguesas.

"Por los All Sounders" -dijo Wilm alzando su botella de cerveza

"¡Por los All Sounders!" -dijeron todos al unísono alzando sus cervezas y las chocaron

"¿Y tenemos manager?" -preguntó Hans

"Nop, aún no" -respondió Adler

"Hans tiene razón no podemos estar sin mánager, ellos son los que se encargan de darnos conciertos" -dijo Wilm

"Debemos hallar uno".-Dijo Berit

"¿Dónde?" -preguntó Bernadette

"No lo se, pero no lo hallaremos quedándonos sin hacer nada" -respondió

"Es todo por hoy, mañana nos vemos para pensarlo"

"De acuerdo" -dijo Adler

Todos se pusieron de pie y al hacerlo se escuchó el sonido de una explosión cerca de ahí, el ruido llamó la atención no sólo de los amigos, sino de todas las personas presentes en el lugar. Salieron para ver lo que pasó.

"Otra explosión, será mejor irnos, no vaya a ser que nos culpen" -lo dijo Adler de broma

"Este no es momento para bromas Adler" -dijo Berit con enojo

"Pero tiene razón, mejor vámonos de aquí" -dijo Hans

Los 5 amigos se fueron de ahí.

Ya en la noche, mientras él y su tía duermen tranquilos y sin problemas en sus camas, la puerta de la casa de su tía es abierta de imprevisto por una patada, al lugar entran autoridades militares SWAT vestidos con trajes de camuflaje de colores grises, suben rápidamente las escaleras, entran al cuarto de Hans de una patada y le apuntan y lo iluminan a la cara usando sus linternas.

"¡Quieto, no se mueva!" -le dijeron mientras le apuntaban

Hans despierta de golpe y los ve, todos brillando en rojo.

"¿Hans Müller?" -preguntó uno de los uniformados

"¿Si?"

"Queda detenido en virtud del acta en contra de terrorismo de Francia" -dijo el mismo hombre

"¿Terrorismo? ¿Yo qué hice?"

"Eso lo sabrá a su debido tiempo" -dijo el uniformado, otro se le acercó a Hans y lo esposo de una mano -"ahora vendrá con nosotros" -dijo y el que lo esposo lo hizo levantarse de su cama

"¿Qué? Ah ya entiendo, es por lo que pasó y creen que yo lo hice por ser alemán" -dijo enojado- "ya supérenlo no es culpa mía que Hitler tomara Francia en la 2da Guerra"

"Silencio. Su carta de derechos dice que tiene derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que diga será usado en su contra" -dijo el que le informó de su arresto y el otro le esposo la otra mano.

La escena cambia, se ve Hans siendo sacado de la casa de su tía, ella se despertó por el alboroto y trato de detener el arresto de su sobrino pero era inútil.

"¿Por qué se llevan a mi sobrino?"

"Está acusado de actos de terrorismo señora" -dijo uno de los elementos impidiéndole el paso

"¿Terrorismo? Él no haría esas cosas vino aquí para buscar empleo es todo"

"Pudo haberlo hecho cuando no estaba con usted, lo llevaremos a nuestra base y lo interrogaremos para estar seguros" -dijo el elemento y empezó a irse

Grethel se fue a la casa y sin tardar nada llamó a su teléfono.

"Por favor por favor contesta, Johann soy Grethel... sé qué hora es pero escucha es una emergencia arrestaron a Hans... lo culpan por un atentado terrorista"

 **-Más tarde**

Hans fue llevado a bordo de un camión blindado a una base militar, le cubrieron la cara con una frazada para que no viera nada de alrededor, lo bajaron, lo llevaron a un cuarto de interrogatorio, lo sentaron en una silla delante de una mesa, los elementos se fueron dejándolo sólo con 2 hombres que van a interrogarlo y en eso alguien le quita la frazada.

"Hansel Müller me imagino"

"Soy Hans para los cuates" -dijo seria- "¿Qué hago aquí?"

"No te hagas el inocente, uno de los elementos que te arrestó te dijo por qué estás aquí" -dijo el hombre también serio

"Si, la duda es ¿Qué hago aquí? No hice nada"

"Escucha" -1 de ellos se sienta frente suyo- "no queremos problemas, ¿Quieres salir de aquí? Coopera"

"Ah ya entiendo el policía bueno y el policía malo ví muchas películas"

"Créeme que esto no será como ahí" -dijo el hombre, abrió una carpeta que tiene en las manos, de esta saca una foto y se la muestra a Hans

El se sorprendió al verla, es una fotografía forense de la cara de una mujer muerta, que tiene varios cristales incrustados en la cara.

"Es una de las víctimas del atentado de ayer"

Saco más fotos, en ellas hay más fotos forenses, de niños y niñas muertos, familias enteras y lugares destruidos en ruinas.

"Mira esto; mira esto ¿Estás orgulloso, eh?" -dijo el hombre

Hans intentaba responder pero el shock al ver esas imágenes no lo dejaba.

"¿Estás orgulloso de esto?" -preguntó el hombre

"¿Cuándo les cabrá en la cabeza que yo no hice esto?"

"Estas feliz al ver a todas estas personas que tú y tus amigos mataron?" -preguntó el hombre con más insistencia y un poco de enojo

"Yo... no... lo... HICE"

El hombre no se tomó a bien esto, frunció el ceño enojado, miró al hombre detrás de que él que le quitó la frazada, este caminó hasta Hans, lo tomó del cabello, lo jaló con fuerza haciéndolo gritar, el hombre puso la foto de la mujer, sobre la mesa y el hombre que lo jaló del pelo lo estampó en la mesa sobre dicha foto.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste! ¡Mira, mira; mira a esta mujer que mataste! ¡Mírala, MÍRALA!" -le grito mientras Hans sentía dolor

Y el otro hombre lo sujetaba.

"¡Déjenme tranquilo o ya verán!"

El hombre volvió a fruncir el ceño y le dio un fuerte manotazo justo en su cien. Cuando volteó a verlos y ellos se asustaron de ver sus ojos brillando en un tono azul celeste neón. Hans gritó con fuerza, su fuerza de alguna manera empezó a incrementarse, logró zafarse del agarre del hombre que lo tiene sujetado, volteo a verlo sobre su hombro, abanico su brazo como queriendo hacer un volado pero con la muñeca de su mano, de su brazo salieron varios rayos que golpearon al hombre, lo lanzaron contra una pared, chocó contra ella y cayó al piso gravemente herido. Miró al hombre que lo sujetó del cabello, este le dio un golpe en la mejilla pero ni le dolió, ni siquiera lo sintió, Hans lo miró gruñéndole y de su cintura apareció un aro de energía (Cómo con el mutante Alex de X-Men 1ra Generación), el aro golpeó al hombre y al que lo interrogaba, ambos salieron volando y cayeron al piso adoloridos.

"¡Llama al comandante!"

Después de eso, el mismo pelotón que lo arrestó entró a la habitación y le apuntaron con sus armas.

"¡Alto! ¡No te muevas!" -le gritaron

Hans se rodeó de energía.

"¡Fuego, fuego!" -dijo uno de ellos y empezaron a dispararle pero las balas rebotaban cuando golpeaban la energía que lo rodea

"¡Disparen otra vez!" -volvieron a disparar

Hans se rodeó en un campo de fuerza que regresó el fuego a los oficiales. Muchos de ellos recibieron las balas y cayeron al piso heridos, pero uno de ellos, que lleva puesta una máscara antigás por alguna razón, esquivo las balas con una velocidad de vértigo, casi igual a la de Quicksilver hacia la derecha y haciendo una rodada, en un parpadeo apareció a la izquierda de la entrada a un par de metros de ella, sorprendiendo a Hans. Hans liberó ondas de energía que lo hicieron flotar; el hombre, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, activo un botón conectado a su uniforme que hizo que su traje empezará a brillar en verde claro, sin ninguna razón las ondas de Hans alrededor de él se rompieron como si fueran de vidrio, y aterrizó en el piso, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente.

 **(Nota: Si se preguntan quién es, es el comandante de la base, él es quien quiere a Phazoon para usarlo, lo estudiado toda su vida y por eso sabe perfectamente como repelerlo. Cuando él era niño, por medio de un telescopio avanzado que le dieron sus padres, vio un cometa que pasó cerca de la tierra, en ese cometa iba uno de los de la especie de Phazoon y desde que lo vio quedó obsesionado con ellos. Y ya de adulto, usando su poderosa influencia, logró ver información clasificada de los atomeths y de ahí aprendió mucho sobre ellos)**

Hans disparó pequeños proyectiles de sus palmas. Aquel sujeto, en una milésima de segundo apareció del otro lado de la habitación usando su increíble velocidad y quedando a salvo de los ataques de Hans. Hans estaba que no lo creía.

"Te voy a..." -se rodeó de anillos como Havok y los lanzó a todo el lugar

Al hombre no le costó nada esquivarlos, pues cuando este se mueve a hipervelocidad para él todo se ralentiza como con Quicksilver, tras esquivarlos, fue hacia Hans, la misma energía interna de su traje le permitió traspasar la barrera de energía de Hans como si fuera agua, llegó a hasta él, lo tomó del cuello con una mano, con su velocidad lo estampó rápido y fuerte contra el piso, y sometiéndolo ahí, sacó una jeringa llena de un líquido de color rojo vivo que le suministro (inyectó) en su carótida (yugular). Hans y Phazoon sintieron el golpe, Phazoon se apagó y Hans cayó noqueado. El hombre se puso de pie mirándolo, los hombres menos heridos se pusieron de pie y él los miró.

"Manténganlo en aislamiento aquí, ahora quiero 4 guardias en cada rincón de este cuarto, 2 con balas que contengan el suero que use con él y los otros con dardos tranquilizantes" -dijo el hombre, su voz es la Michael Fassbender cuando interpreta a Magneto joven. Se quitó la máscara revelando su aspecto, es un hombre de descendencia escocesa, de cabello corto pelirrojo y una barba algo tupida con forma de candado y ojos cafés (Imagínenlo como el mismo actor cuando hizo a Epps en 12 años de esclavitud)- "lo necesito vivo" -dijo mirando a Hans

"¿Y qué hará con él?"

"Mañana lo llevaré al centro científico a las afueras de París, en cuanto tiempo a sus amigos, póngalos en libertad"

"¡Sí señor!" -dijeron ellos haciendo un saludo militar y se fueron

 **-Al día siguiente**

En Selva negra, en la casa de los Müller.

"¿Por qué arrestaron a Hans?" -preguntó la hermana pequeña de este a sus padres

"Lo culparon por un atentado, pero lo conozco; puede crear disturbios pero mi hijo no sería capaz de esto" -dijo Johann

"Tu padre irá allá con tu tía para conseguirle un abogado y traerlo de regreso a salvo, no te preocupes hija, estará bien" -dijo su madre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sonriéndole a la pequeña

"Padre" -Fritz los llamó- "no lo considero buena idea"

"¿Qué se te ocurre?"

"¿No viste En el Nombre del Padre? Eres quien le da sostén a esta familia, iré yo soy más... realista puedo con este asunto y más"

"¿Estás seguro de eso Fritz?" -preguntó Johann

"He soportado otras cosas, iré yo"

Johann se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego miró a su primogénito.

"... Bien. Ten cuidado hijo"

"Hey soy el mayor de todos, conozco mejor este mundo que Hansito"

"Lo se, por eso insisto en que te cuides"

Unas horas después Fritz estaba en el avión rumbo a París.

"Si tía, ya voy para allá" -dijo Fritz con el celular, la pantalla se divide en 2 mostrando a Fritz y a su tía.

"Me alegra, Hans necesita mucho de tu ayuda en estos momentos" -dijo ella

"No hay día donde ese niño necesite de mi, un día de estos me iré y ¿Qué será de él?"

"Él se las arreglará, el otro día me dijo que ya consiguió un empleo y ese es un avance"

"Llegaré en la noche"

"De acuerdo. Adiós hijo" -colgaron y la pantalla volvió a mostrar solo a Fritz

 **-En el laboratorio**

Ese laboratorio no era solo un laboratorio, era una prisión para meta-humanos, creado en el 72, capturaron y experimentaron con varios, pocos sobrevivieron, los que lo lograron eran prisioneros. Hans empezó a despertar quejándose, abrió los ojos, veía todo borroso, cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz trato de moverse pero no pudo. Miro y se dio cuenta que está sujeto a una silla de brazos y pies, en los brazos y patas de dicho mueble. Al ver esto empezó a forcejear para tratar de escapar.

"Oye chico" -lo llamó un hombre adulto fuerte y de peinado militar tras una celda de vidrio- "ni lo intentes, esas cadenas son de grafeno, un material 200 veces más resistente que el acero"

"Estoy seguro que con mis poderes podré salir fácilmente de esto sin importar cuan duro sea" -dijo él con enojo y molestia

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es tu poder?"

"Aún estoy en proceso de saberlo pero me di cuenta de lo que soy capaz y seguro podré salir de aquí"

"Ah... yo puedo hacer esto" -estiró los dedos de sus manos

Hans lo miro con cara de "que whats?".

"¿Y eso qué?" -preguntó extrañado y confundido

"Soy como tú, un meta-humano, como ellos" -señaló las demás jaulas

Hans volteo y vio a varios personas encerradas en celdas iguales a la de él, hay tanto hombres y mujeres como niñas y niños, pero de este último muy pocos, de hecho solo había un niño enjaulado junto con una mujer. Cada quien mostrando sus poderes.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" -preguntó Hans

"Si estás aquí creo que es porque ya conociste al comandante, gracias a él todos estamos aquí"

"Todos vivíamos vidas plenas hasta que supieron que éramos meta-humanos, y nuestras familias quienes intentaron impedirlo los mataron" -dijo una mujer con un niño a su lado- "¿Ves a este niño?"

"Sí ¿Qué hay con él?"

"Es mi hijo, ¿Desde cuándo? Desde que llegó aquí llorando porque ese malvado asesinó a su verdadera madre, puede absorber energía, yo puedo escupir vapor venenoso"

Hans se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo.

"¿Enserio mató a su madre?"

"Y fue testigo, me lo contó... con lujo de detalle" -el niño soltó lágrimas

Hans sintió compasión por el pobre y lo miró con tristeza.

"Pobrecito" -dijo con voz de arrullo

En eso entró el comandante aún usando su traje que no dejaba ver nada. La mujer al verlo frunció el ceño como nunca y corrió hacia la pared transparente de su celda.

"Tú" -dijo enojada- "¡Maldito asesino! ¡El día que salga de aquí estaré más que feliz de escupirte mi veneno en la cara!"

El comandante no dijo nada, solo le apuntó con un control y ella sintió electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

"Mamá!" -gritó el niño y se echó a su lado mientras ella se retorcía en el piso.

El comandante caminó hasta la celda de Hans, se paró delante de esta, con una tarjeta que abrió la puerta por un sensor electrónico entró a la celda y se le quedo viendo con neutralidad.

"... Y... ¿Dirás algo?" -preguntó Hans

"No, espero que tu lo hagas" -dijo y se le acercó- "¿Dónde y cuándo lo encontraste?" -le preguntó viéndolo con seriedad

"¿Encontrar qué?" -recibió una descarga- "¡AAHHH!"

"Tú lo sabes, el alienígena"

"No… tengo idea... de lo que hablas" -dijo jadeando por el dolor

Recibe otra descarga.

"Me refiero al alienígena que tienes viviendo dentro tuyo y que es lo que te da esos poderes"

"Ah, eso, lo encontré; déjame ver… en la casa de abue… no espera, en la casa de tu madre mientras me la sorbía" -dijo con diversión y viéndolo, aun con dolor

El comandante esta vez le dió un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡No estoy para juegos, dime dónde lo encontraste! O te haré lamentarlo el resto de tu vida"

Esta vez el dolor fue mucho para Hans y decidió hablar, aunque sea un poco.

"Ah" -se quejó- "está bien, está bien, lo encontré en un bosque cerca de la ciudad, en un meteorito"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Hace como uno o 2 días"

"¿Y qué hacías por esa zona después de que cayera un meteorito?

"Sólo caminaba por ahí con mi amigo Wilm cuando cayó en la tierra, yo fui a ver, tomé el meteoro y tuve un encuentro cercano del 3er tipo con él"

"Del 3er tipo, ¿Cuales son los otros 2?"

"El 1ro es ver un OVNI, el 2do es ver extraterrestres, el 3ro es estar con 1 cara a cara"

"Ya veo ¿Cómo es el extraterrestre?"

"Como el virus del sida, pero con tentáculos"

"Ya veo" -dijo el comandante- "tantos años de mi vida invertí buscando un ser de su especie, y terminó dentro de un imbécil como tú"

"Oiga no me insulte soy un ser humano, y siéndole sincero me incomoda hablar con alguien a quien no le veo el rostro"

El comandante no dijo nada, solo que le quedó viendo, pero al final se quitó el casco.

"¿Ya estás cómodo?" -preguntó

"Algo" -dijo a secas

"Tienes algo que yo quiero, puedes hacerlo fácil te propongo un trato: dame al alienígena y te dejaré en libertad"

Hans meditaba esa propuesta, pero las intenciones las podía ver, el comandante brillaba en un rojo intenso a través de su mirada mejorada (rima XD).

"... ¿Puede darme tiempo para pensarlo?" -se excusó

"Nada de tiempo, dime ya una respuesta"

Hans suspiro.

"De acuerdo, no lo haré" -dijo viéndolo con enojo y seriedad- "me dio el poder de ver las intenciones de las personas, y usted tiene muy malas intenciones hacia él"

"Escúchame" -lo tomó de las solapas- "he estado investigando está especie desde que era un jovencito más joven que tú, muchos me creyeron loco, pero cuando vean que tengo un espécimen vivo, haré que me rueguen de rodillas que los perdone, y ningún altanero y tonto nazi impedirá lo que quiero, tengo mis métodos para hacerlo"

"No soy Nazi. Y quiero ver que lo intente, él también me dio el poder de la auto regeneración" -dijo confiado y con una sonrisa

"Entonces no te preocupará si hago ESTO" -le clavó un cuchillo inyector en el hombro

"¡Aaahhhh!"

Como el cuchillo era inyector, el comandante presionó un botón esparciendo un líquido que cuando entró en Hans su hombro explotó quitándole el brazo.

"¡AAAHHHH!"

"A ver regenera eso, quiero ver si puedes"

El niño de la celda de al lado vio lo que le hizo a Hans y miró al comandante.

"... Es un monstruo" -le dijo atónito

"Los únicos monstruos aquí son ustedes" -lo electrificó

Hans vio lo que hizo y volteo a ver al comandante gruñendo del enojo.

"... Hijo de p**a" -dijo mientras su brazo cercenado empezó a humear, producto de su auto regeneración

"Bien, eso es lo que quiero ver"

De repente un sistema circulatorio color azul brillante como luz de neón salió del brazo de Hans y este tomó la forma de un brazo reposando sobre el brazo de la silla.

"Increíble, una forma de vida con poderes milagrosos de curación y regeneración, y está en manos de un nazi"

"¡Qué no soy un nazi!" -dijo y mientras lo hacía, el sistema circulatorio se transformó en un brazo con esqueleto y músculos que aún brilla como el neón

"Bien, tanto poder en manos de un agente de HYDRA"

"Tampoco formó parte de HYDRA"

"No importa pero en manos de un alemán no nos conviene" -llega un hombre con bata de laboratorio- "él es el exorcista que te sacará el bicho"

"No me diga demonio y no lo niegue, su metáfora fue muy clara"

"Si fue una metáfora de que el alienígena te lo van a sacar, proceda profesor"

"Comandante no puedo hacerlo ahora"

"¿Por?"

"Según el análisis de sangre el alienígena es un ser fuerte, excepto cuando usa sus poderes de defensa, ahí se muestra vulnerable, para sacarlo el chico debe sacar su poder de defensa"

"Pues hagan que sus poderes para defenderse, no importa lo que hagan para obligarlo sólo háganlo" -dijo y se fue

"Señores" -llamó a unos tipos grandes y fuertes con trajes antiradiación- "llévenlo al laboratorio"

"Sí señor" -dijeron ellos y fueron hacia Hans

 **-Mientras fuera del laboratorio**

Fritz había llegado a París, ahora buscaba según la dirección la casa de su tía cuando después de buscar por 1hr logró llegar a esta y tocó la puerta.

La tía Grethel abrió- "Fritz" -lo abrazó

"Hola tía" -dijo él correspondiendo el afecto

"¿Si vas a ayudar a Hans? Tiene un gran problema lo culpan de algo que no hizo"

"Lo sé, papá me dijo y sí, voy a ayudarlo a eso vine"

"Gracias a Dios, debes ir a la prisión es al otro lado de la ciudad"

"Ok pero, ¿Podrías darme algo de comer antes? Estoy que me muero de hambre"

"Si claro entra"

Ellos entraron en la casa y sin que se dieran cuenta, 2 hombres los vigilaron estando dentro de un auto.

"Avísale al comandante".-Le dijo a su compañero volteando a verlo.

Este asintió con la cabeza, tomó una radio y lo notificó.

 **-En el laboratorio**

Hans estaba siendo golpeado por varios soldados, todos con bates de softbol (¿La diferencia? Los de softbol son de metal).

"¡Aahhh! Alto… ya basta..." -dijo con la voz ahogada amenazando con llorar

Pararon, 1 se acercó al comandante.

"Aún no activa sus poderes"

"Que manifieste sus poderes curativos no nos sirve ya que el alienígena no se pondría vulnerable… mmm… ya sé, suéltenlo, pero cierren la habitación, si está libre tendrá la tentativa de defenderse y tal vez sus poderes se manifiesten"

"Si señor" -regresó al cuarto- "tú sella el lugar" -ordenó a un compañero- "y ustedes libérenlo"

Ambos voltearon a verlo sorprendido.

"¿Cómo dice señor?" -preguntó uno de ellos mientras el otro sellaba el cuarto

Se les acercó- "el comandante quiere que use sus poderes para defenderse, así obtendrá lo que quiere, dejen que se defienda" -susurró

Ellos no pidieron más detalles, lo soltaron, lo hicieron ponerse de pie, lo aventaron al piso, uno tomó la silla y le pego con está en la cabeza para luego lanzarla lejos.

"Hans, no te defiendas" -dijo Phazoon (se pronuncia Peison)

"¡Ah! ¿Por qué?" -dijo en la seguridad de sus pensamientos, Phazoon puede escuchar sus pensamientos

"Eso es lo que quieren, si te defiendes con los poderes que te di estaré vulnerable, y si estoy vulnerable nos separarán y experimentarán conmigo"

"¡Me están torturando! ¡¿Tienes idea del dolor que me están haciendo sentir?!"

"Las heridas sanan, el dolor está pero sanan, si nos separan ya no hay sanación, ellos te matarán lo sé"

Hans suspiró mentalmente.

"No es divertido soportar sus golpes sin desquitarme pero, está bien"

"¡Vamos defiéndete!" -le dejaron caer un bloque de concreto

Hans gritó del dolor y mientras lo aguantaba, le respondió al soldado negando con la cabeza.

"¿Enserio nada?" -le disparó en la mano

Hans gritó del dolor mientras se la sujetaba con su otra mano pero seguía negándose.

"Habrá que usar medidas drásticas" -dijo el profesor

"¿Y esas serían…?" -preguntó un soldado

"Llévenlo al laboratorio"

Ellos obedecieron y lo hicieron. En lo que se lo llevaban un soldado se acercó al comandante.

"Señor"

"Te ordené vigilar la casa de la señora"

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué señor?"

"Porque capaz y lo ayuden a salir, ¿Algún reporte?"

"Si señor, nos informaron que muchacho bastante parecido al mutante llegó a su casa el día hoy"

"¿Y qué opina?"

"No estamos seguros señor" -respondió

"Espera, tengo una idea, traiganlo"

"¿Bajo qué crimen señor? Con a este pudimos traerlo bajo acusación de terrorismo, pero a él ¿Cómo?"

"Sencillo, causa alguna explosión para hacernos creer que no lo hizo, podría estar involucrado"

"Entendido señor" -dijo el soldado haciendo un saludo militar y se fue de ahí

"¿Que planea de verdad?" -preguntó el científico

"Fácil, si no quiere defenderse, entonces tendrá que defender a un ser querido"

 **-Mientras en la casa de la tía de Hans**

Ella se encuentra en la sala de su casa hablando con Fritz.

"Papá no cree a Fritz capaz de esto, sinceramente yo tampoco, pero los franceses son rencorosos, aún nos odian por lo de Hitler"

"Lo sé. Sé que Hans no es precisamente un ángel, pero sabemos que jamás sería capaz de algo como el terrorismo"

"Y otra vez debo salvarlo de sus tonterías, un día de estos ya no estaré y ¿Qué será de Hansito?"

"¿Otra vez con eso Fritz?" -dijo su tía algo harta- "ya deja en paz a tu hermano, te dije que está decidido a mejorar su vida"

"Y está en la cárcel"

"Fritz Müller, no voy a permitir que llames a tu hermano terrorista, Hans genera disturbios pero no es terrorista y tú deberías saberlo bien, es tu hermano"

"No dije que Hans sea terrorista, dije que siempre tiene problemas y debo rescatarlo"

"Repito, ya se está haciendo más responsable"

Tocan a la puerta.

"¿Quién será?" -preguntó Fritz

Abrieron la puerta a patadas y entraron a la casa.

"¿Fritz Müller?"

"Soy yo" -respondió Fritz con las manos levemente alzadas

"Acompáñenos"

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó

"Tenemos sospechas de que vino aquí para completar el trabajo de su hermano para así creerlo inocente y liberarlo"

"Eso no es cierto. Vine a traerle ayuda legal pues es inocente, al igual que yo" -dijo Fritz

"Eso dicen todos, hasta Osama"

Lo esposan.

"¡No! Dejen a mi sobrino" -dijo su tía poniéndose de pie e intentando impedirlo pero 2 soldados le obstruyeron el paso

"Si sigue molestando la arrestaremos también, no moleste" -la empujaron

Luego de eso empezaron a llevarse a Fritz y lo subieron en la parte trasera de un vehículo blindado militar.

"¡Oigan tengo mis derechos!

"Si, pero hasta que hables con tu abogado no hay nada que puedas hacer. Ahora cállate y disfruta el viaje" -dijo un soldado y cerró la puerta

Se lo llevaron. Mientras tanto en la base, Hans fue llevado a la oficina del comandante por un soldado, una vez ahí el comandante miró al soldado.

"Déjanos" -le ordenó

El soldado hizo saludo militar y se fue. Hans miró al comandante, cansado por la tortura a la que lo han estado sometiendo y este lo miro a él. Estuvieron así varios segundos hasta que él habló.

"Debo admitir que eres resistente muchacho, has soportado todo lo que te hemos hecho y tu esfuerzo por contener tus poderes ha sido fenomenal" -dijo, para luego recargarse en su silla y fruncir el ceño- "pero no tengo la paciencia y todo el tiempo del mundo, me las arreglaré para que manifiestes esos poderes"

"Haz lo que quieras, lo que sea que hagas no importa soy inmortal, mis heridas sanan, puedo regenerar tejidos... no importa cuánto dolor me inflijas, al final ya no sentiré dolor"

El comandante dibujó una sonrisa perversa sobre su cara.

"Por suerte, recientemente adquirí algo que estoy seguro que manifiestes tus poderes" -dijo

"Dudo que tengas algo que me importe tanto para hacerlo"

"¿Ah sí?" -dijo el comandante manteniendo su sonrisa, se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó el botón de un aparato que se encuentra en su escritorio, como llamando a una secretaria- "traiganlo" -ordenó

En cuestión de segundos los soldados trajeron a Fritz aún esposado.

"¿Fritz?" -preguntó Hans sorprendido

"¿Hansito?"

"¿Qué hace mi hermano aquí? ¡¿Por qué lo trajeron?!"

"Le hice creer a tu tía que fue detenido por sospecha de terrorismo, pero no es así, lo traje para obligarte a mostrar tus poderes"

"¿Poderes? ¿Hansito de qué habla? ¿Cuáles poderes?"

E-es una larga historia" -dijo Hans

"La cual resumiràs ahora si no quieres que tu hermano pague por eso" -dijo el comandante con autoridad

"... Phazoon ¿Qué hago?" -preguntó Hans en su mente a su huésped

"Se como te debes estar sintiendo, yo también tenía un hermano el cual perdí pero no te defiendas, ya te dije lo que pasará si usas tus poderes para defenderte"

"¿Pero y Fritz?"

"... Lo siento, que pase lo que tenga que pasar"

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Si no pudiste salvar a tu hermano salva al mío!"

"¡Ya te dije lo que pasará si lo hago! ¡Todos; tú, yo y él; moriremos!"

"¡Si no hago algo ÉL morirá!"

"No hay nada que hacer. Muestrale tus poderes de ataque cuando le haga algo, pero asegúrate que solo sea cuando le hagan algo para que se lo trague, si lo haces no estaré expuesto y tal vez salves a tu hermano"

"... No" -dijo Hans al comandante- "no hay nada que mostrar porque no tengo nada que mostrar"

El comandante se enojó por eso, miro a un soldado y asintió con la cabeza, entonces el soldado tomó su rifle y con la culata le pegó a Fritz justo en la nuca.

"Tienes hasta la cuenta de 5 para hacerlo o lo último que verá tu hermano antes de morir será la bala que atravesará su nuca y chocará con esa pared" -la señaló

Hans se asustó, el soldado sacó una pistola, lo tomó de la solapa y puso el cañón de esta en su nuca.

"... 1… 2..." -empezó a contar enojado

Hans no sabía qué hacer.

"3... 4..."

"¡Ok; ok está bien!" -dijo Hans

Miro una campana que está en el borde de la arista de la mesa, levantó los brazos, apuntó las puntas de sus dedos hacia ella y de estos salieron rayos que la mandaron a volar. Afortunadamente el comandante se trago la idea de Hans y Phazoon.

"¡Ahora! ¡Atrápenlo!" -gritó poniéndose de pie y señalando a Hans

"¡HANSITO!" -exclamó Fritz sin poder creerlo

Hans volteo a verlo y en eso los soldados se le abalanzaron y lo sometieron contra el piso.

"¡Dejen a mi hermano tranquilo!" -se abalanzó sobre ellos

"Tú no te metas muchacho" -dijo el comandante,camino hacia él, lo levantó tomándolo por la espalda de su camisa, desenfundó su revólver y le pegó con el mango de este en la cabeza

"¡A mi hermano nadie lo ataca!" -de una explosión mandó volar a los soldados y le dió un golpe en la cara con su poder de ataque

El comandante salió volando, se pego de espalda contra la pared y deslizó por está hasta el piso, en donde cayó sentado.

"¡Señor!" -los soldados fueron a auxiliarlo

"¡Quítense patanes!" -les gritó y se puso de pie, activo su traje y fue hacia Hans y su hermano

"Mantente atrás de mi Fritz" -resguardó a su hermano- "Phazoon ¿Algun consejo?"

"Ninguno. Aún no sabes manejar bien mi poder al máximo nivel, intenta detenerlo como puedas"

Hans se lanzó iniciando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Fui entrenado por el ejército muchacho, no podrás ganarme" -dijo forcejeando con él, ambos agarrados de los hombros y buscando empujar al otro como peleadores de Zumo

"Usa su peso contra él" -dijo Fritz

Hans hizo caso, se hizo a un lado y jaló lanzándolo al suelo. Ya en el piso, el comandante le dio una patada en el nacimiento del pie, haciendo que se cayera al piso.

"¡Vamos defiéndete!"

Hans intentó rápidamente de ponerse de pie pero el comandante lo volvió a tirar con una patada y luego le lanzó otra que le dio justo en la cara.

"¿Te rindes?"

El comandante no esperó que Hans en el suelo le diera una patada como mula con ambos pies en el abdomen. Él se llevó las manos a esa zona con cara de gran dolor, ya que lo sofoco. Hans aprovechó y le dió un uppercut en el mentón.  
Gracias a su entrenamiento el comandante logró recuperar un poco de aire y le dio un derechazo directo en la cara.

"Hans has la hélice"

Hans hizo caso, se agachó evitando un golpe y girando con brazos extendidos como hélice atrapó la pierna del comandante y lo tiró al suelo.

"¡Ahh! ¡Hijo de...!" -el comandante decidió dejar de pelear limpió, sacó nuevamente su revólver, le disparó y le dio en el pecho

"¡HANS!" -fue a auxiliarlo- "¡Mataste a mi hermano maldito!"

Hans se quedó inerte por unos segundos como si estuviera muerto, pero de repente arqueo su espalda por el dolor y dejo escapar un fuerte grito de dolor mientras se retorcía.

¿Hermanito?"

"¡Aahhh, dolooor!" -gritó cubriéndose la herida con una mano, mientras esta humeaba y su tejido es reconstruido por sus poderes

"¿Qué pasa? ¡Explícate!"

"¡Maldito infeliz!" -dijo el comandante con enojo, se puso de pie y rápidamente le apuntó a Hans

El se dio cuenta, se asustó por su hermano y rápidamente se puso de pie.

"¡Luego!" -exclamó y empujó a Hans para alejarlo de la línea de fuego

Fritz cayó al piso de espalda detrás del escritorio del comandante, haciendo que la mitad superior de su cuerpo quedará bajo cobertura y el comandante le disparó las 5 balas que le quedan a su revólver a Hans. Hans reaccionó, movió las manos velozmente atrapando las balas.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Usaste un poder defensivo!" -le reclamó Phazoon- "tienes reflejos mejores que el de un felino"

El comandante ahora activo su hipervelocidad, corrió hacia él y lo tacleó, Hans voló, chocó de espaldas con una pared y cayó al piso. Se levantó difícilmente.

"Auch, ahora sí te tocó el 8" -se rodeó de anillos- "¡Fritz cúbrete!"

Él hizo lo que le dijo y Hans empezó a mover su cadera como la hace Alex en X-Men 1ra Generación.

"¡Toma esto!" -lanzó los anillos

El comandante los esquivo de igual manera como lo hizo en el cuarto de interrogatorio, pero ese era el plan de Hans, todas dieron al techo, un trozo cayó sobre el comandante.

"¡Ahh, maldito infeliz!" -dijo enojado y atrapado bajo el techo

"¡Espere!" -Fritz se puso entre ambos

"¡Fritz ¿Pero que m*****a estás haciendo?!" -preguntó Hans confundido

"¡Mi hermano no importa mucho para ustedes déjenos ir y le daré a alguien más valioso!"

"Tu hermano es más valioso para mi de lo que crees muchacho" -dijo el comandante con enojo, se quitó el pedazo de techo de encima y se puso de pie- "ahora apártate del camino o no me importará romper cada hueso de tu miserable y grotesco cuerpo para hacerlo" -dijo mientras gruñía amenazandolo

"Créame este sujeto le interesa, le interesa al mundo"

"Lee mis labios ¡Me… importa… un… soberano… sorbete!" -exclamó el comandante enojado

"¿Le importa un sorbete el Increíble Hulk?"

"¿Hulk?" -preguntó el comandante sorprendido

Hans se le acercó y puso su mano en su hombro.

"¡¿Fritz pero que te pasa?! ¡No puedo creer que estés vendiendo a Banner por nosotros!" -le dijo enojado

"Cállate Hansito" -vuelve con el comandante- "Bruce Banner vive en nuestro pueblo como médico brujo"

"¿Cómo creerte? Salió el rumor de que fue enviado a otro mundo después de su pelea en Sokovia"

"Es falso, el se encuentra en Selva negra, Alemania" -dijo Fritz

El comandante abrió los ojos sorprendido, estuvo un tiempo así pero reaccionó, sacudió la cabeza y miró a Fritz con enojo.

"Bueno aún así él no vale lo suficiente. Tu hermano tiene algo que llevo buscando desde que era niño y nada repito; NADA va a cambiar eso cuando tengo eso justo aquí, a menos de 10m de mi" -dijo señalando a Hans

"No exagere son 2m" -dijo Hans

"No llegaré a nada ahora, llévenlo a su celda"

Los soldados se acercaron a Fritz, lo tiraron al piso y lo sometieron, y antes de que Hans pudiera reaccionar, el comandante llegó a él, lo puso contra la pared usando una mano y nuevamente le inyectó el suero que neutraliza los poderes de Phazoon y noquea a Hans.

"¿Y qué haremos con esta noticia fresca?"

"Imagina cómo se pondría el general Ross al saber que Hulk sigue vivo"

"No creo que se enoje demasiado señor, recuerde que desde que derrotó a Abominación no lo ha perseguido como antes" -dijo el soldado

"Tampoco creo que se enoje, pero de seguro querrá saber de él" -dijo- "e imagina qué tan bien recompensados seríamos si damos la noticia. Bueno está decidido, llámenlo" -se acercó a Fritz quien está en el suelo

Él levantó la cabeza lo más que pudo peleando para que lo soltaran pero era inútil y miró al comandante a los ojos.

"Y en cuanto a él… enséñenle qué pasa cuando interfieren en asuntos del ejército" -dijo con el ceño fruncido, dando a entender que lo golpearan

 **-Tiempo después**

Hans estaba sentado contra una pared con la mirada baja, tiene grilletes de grafeno en manos y pies para que no pueda usar sus poderes y las cadenas están enganchadas a la pared para que no pueda escapar. Él miró al frente y vio a su hermano mayor igual de preso por los grilletes y con la cara hinchada y moretoneada por la paliza que le dieron los soldados.

"… ¿Por qué viniste?"

"... Vine a ver a nuestra tía para conseguirte un abogado, y me arrestaron"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?"

"... Conspiración de homicidio"

"¡No puede ser!" -dijo Hans con enojo- "estoy seguro que nos están haciendo todo esto solo porque somos alemanes, en parte"

Fritz se le acercó con cara de interrogatorio.

"¿Lo hiciste...? ¿Lo hiciste Hansito?"

"¿Qué? No, claro que no"

La ventaja es que las cadenas eran largas, Fritz se acercó a abrazarlo pero Hans se soltó.

"Te juro que no lo hice" -se aleja y se queda pensando

Mientras Fritz se le queda viendo.

"¿En qué piensas?" -preguntó Fritz

"Lo que dice este hombre es verdad tengo un alienígena dentro de mi, en mi mente" -dijo y voltea a ver a su hermano- "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

"¿Así como?"

"¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Por qué toda la familia me sigue cuando hago algo malo? ¿Por qué nunca cuando hago algo bueno?" -preguntó enojado

"¿Y qué esperas de nosotros Hans? Somos tu familia estamos preocupados por ti y no tienes precisamente una buena reputación en tu currículum de vida" -dijo Fritz

"¡Pero he hecho cosas buenas, cosas que ni me felicitan por ellas!"

"¿Cuándo?"

"La medalla"

"¿La medalla? ¿Qué medalla?"

"¿Qué maldita medalla? ¿Qué maldita medalla? ¡La única medalla que tenemos en casa! ¡La que gané jugando soccer! Mientras papá estaba en las gradas dando instrucciones, viendo todo lo que hacía, ¡Ni siquiera jugó solo veía lo que hacía mal! Jamás hice nada bueno para ustedes y después del juego solo se acercó a mí y me dijo "Hans, ¿Fallaste el tiro?"" -dijo- "yo me alejé de él, me alejé me fui a los vestidores recuerdo que me siguió y volvió a preguntar "Hans, ¿Fallaste el tiro?" Los demás padres se morían de la risa yo solo me alejé y me escondí, escribí el nombre de papá Johann, y me oriné sobre él, me oriné sobre el maldito nombre de papá ¡Johann! ¡Porque si fallé el tiro, ¿Y qué? Ganamos por 1ra vez en la vida! ¡Él me arruinó esa medalla! La llevé al empeño y se rieron de mí no me dieron ni un centavo"

"Estás en crisis"

"¡Entonces empecé a robar, y probar que yo no era bueno!"

"Estás en crisis"

"¡Claro que estoy en crisis, pero no te preocupes lo he estado desde los 7 años!" -exclamó- "¡Sentí que mi vida era un chiste! ¿Recuerdas las últimas palabras que te dijo el abuelo? A TI"

"Pues..."

"Él te dijo "sígueme haciendo sentir orgulloso Fritz, sigue siendo el hombre que tienes que ser" y ví el orgullo en sus palabras, en cambio sabes ¿Qué me dijo a mi?" -preguntó- "dijo "¿Por qué no eres más como tu hermano?" Solo eso dijo y después murió, y noté la decepción en sus palabras... y no solo él lo creía, todos hasta nuestros padres, siempre viví siendo una sombra de tu grandeza"

"Ya, detente, calma, respira, tranquilízate"

"¡No! ¡No sabes lo que es mi vida! ¡El otro día cuando el neo-nazi iba a dispararme no te mentiré estuve feliz! ¡Estuve feliz, porque acabaría todo!"

"Ya basta"

"¡Nada de basta! ¡Quería eso! ¿Entiendes lo que digo? ¡Quería que me mataran, quería morir!"

"No Hans no digas eso" -dijo Fritz

"¡¿Por qué no?! Si es cierto ya no quiero está miserable vida, de no ser por Phazoon me golpearía con esa pared hasta que me de una hemorragia"

"Basta Hans" -dijo Fritz y se acercó a él hasta quedar delante suyo

"¡Alejate de mi me has seguido siempre y ahora estás en la cárcel!"

"Basta"

"¡Nada de basta!" -Fritz lo abofetea- "¿A eso le llamas golpear? Vamos golpéame bien" -Hans al borde de la locura se empieza a golpear solo- "¡Sé que quieres vamos golpéame golpéame por una vez en tu vida VAMOS GOLPÉAME!" -exclamó Hans con histeria mientras se pegaba

"BASTA!" -exclamó Fritz tomando la cabeza de su hermano para protegerlo de los golpes y juntó su frente con la de él en un afecto fraternal- "basta...por favor… Hans… basta" -dijo amenazando con llorar

Hans respiraba por la boca agitado.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo"

Hans empezó a llorar, lentamente abrazó a su hermano.

"No es tu culpa, todo se resolverá, ten fe"

 **-Fuera de la base**

Mondavarius ya había llegado a Francia y en este momento se encuentra enfrente del cuartel militar el cual es una vieja fortaleza que están usando ahora como base.

"Estoy listo, nada me detendrá" -va hacia el lugar pero 2 guardias lo detienen

"¿A dónde cree que va señor?" -preguntó uno de ellos

"Soy Emile Mondavarious"

"Emile Mondavarious me suena" -dijo el otro

"¿De dónde tú?" -preguntó el que le hablo 1ro a Mondavorius

"Ah ya me acordé, Jurasic Park 5, o también Jurasic World 2"

"Aish ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que mi parque será otra secuela de Jurasic Park? Los dino-bots me obedecen al 100%"

"Son robots. Igual que todo los robots fallan Sr. Mondavorius"

"No cuando eres un genio como yo, en fin vengo aquí porque busco a un chico llamado Hans Müller"

Cuando escucharon el nombre, los soldados se pusieron muy, muy serios y le fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Qué quiere con él?" -preguntó 1

"... Es mi ahijado y vine para llevarlo a vivir conmigo, en lo que termina la escuela" -mintió

"Pues por ahora no puede señor, está detenido bajo acusación de actos de terrorismo"

"Ay no ma**es, ¿Por qué por alemán? Ya supérenlo Hitler está muerto"

"No nos venga a dar órdenes señor, usted sólo es un civil" -dijo un soldado con prepotencia (altanería)

"No soy cualquier civil, y les diré esto, me dejan pasar por las buenas..." -se pone 2 anillos- "o yo entro por las malas"

Ellos notaron la naturaleza de sus intenciones y le apuntaron.

"Ni siquiera lo intente" -le advirtió

"Oigan oigan esperen" -fingió miedo y sacó una lata de cerveza- "vamos a arreglarlo con una cerveza"

Los soldados aún le apuntaron.

"¿Nooo? Ah bueno, si eso quieren" -se la tomó toda- "disfruten del vuelo"

Les apunta con sus puños, los anillos crearon 2 resortes de energía que lanzaron a los 2 soldados en el aire. El miró la puerta, creó un enorme puño de energía y con éste tiro la reja de un golpe. Haciendo sonar la alarma de la base.

"Ah mi***a" -empezó a correr- "¡Control ya entré, dime una ruta rápida a Hans Müller!" -le dijo a Control Maestro por un comunicador

"1ro gira a la izquierda, estate atento, es seguro que te encontrarás con soldados"

Mondavarious hizo caso, en efecto al girar vio soldados.

"Señores, háganse a un lado por favor" -con un anillo creó un muro de energía en medio de los soldados y se volvieron 2 que se iban pegando a las paredes del pasillo abriéndole el paso- "gracias" -corrió siendo visto por los soldados que seguían pegados a la pared

En eso un soldado entra a la oficina del comandante y la abre de manera imprevista.

"Señor, tenemos una situación" -dijo ganándose la atención de su superior

De vuelta con Mondavarius…

"Control ¿Ahora por dónde?"

"Dobla a la derecha en la siguiente esquina… ¡AHORA!"

Mondavarious giró a la derecha. Ahí se topó con más soldados; quienes sin dudarlo le apuntaron y empezaron a dispararle. Creó un muro de ladrillos protegiéndose del ataque.

"Ay amigos ¿Por qué lo hacen tan difícil?"

Lo soldados intentaban penetrar ese muro de energía, pero las municiones se les acabaron antes de eso.

"... Mi turno"

Con energía crea una metralleta gatling (esas que tienen 6 cañones acomodados como cilindro que gira al disparar) con municiones y empieza a disparar. Los soldados gritaban de dolor cuando las balas los impactaron y cayeron al piso muertos. Mondavarious se les acercó, juntó sus manos frente su cintura, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.  
Pocos segundos después llegaron más soldados quienes le apuntaron.

"¡No te muevas!" -le gritó 1

"Shh, minuto de silencio, honren a sus compañeros caídos" -dijo aún con esa cara

El que gritó puso que cara de "que whatas?!" Miró a su compañero más cercano, este lo miro a el y solo alzó los hombros.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?"

El soldado volteó y vio a Mondavarius en esa posición.

"Al diablo no perderé la oportunidad de detenerlo" -dijo, levantó su arma, caminó hasta Emile y estando cerca de él le apuntó directamente a la cabeza- "¡Manos arriba!" -le gritó

Mondavarious aún en esa posición creo con sus anillos 20 rifles flotantes todos apuntando al soldado. El soldado se dio cuenta y paralizado del miedo solo volteo a ver a Mondavarius.

"Dije... que guarden 1min de silencio" -dijo aún en esa pose pero con tono de enojado y amenazante

El soldado no dijo nada, cerró la boca, tragó saliva y solo se quedo ahí.

"Humanos, siempre tan... irrespetuosos" -dijo Control Maestro

Finalmente el minuto de silencio pasó. Mondavarious creó cadenas que salieron del techo que tomaron a todos los soldados dejándolos colgados de cabeza, cabe decir que se les cayeron sus armas después de eso.

"Hasta luego amigos".-Dijo despidiéndose de ellos y se fue.

"¡Oye bájanos!"

"Yo no bajo a irrespetuosos" -se fue- "¿Ahora Control?"

"A la izquierda" -dijo él

Gira- "¿Cuánto falta?" -preguntó

"No mucho. Prepárate, los soldados seguramente usarán medidas de seguridad más fuerte ahora que estás cerca"

Y en efecto salieron más soldados, la mayoría ahora armados con lanzallamas, lanzagranadas y lanzacohetes, los que llevan estas armas llevan armaduras Juggernauts (Trajes explosiones y anti balas). Hans y Fritz además de los otros meta-humanos se confundieron al ver eso.

"¡El intruso llegará en poco, que no pase de esta zona!"

"Qué está pasando?" -le preguntó Hans a su vecina quien tiene a su hijo a su lado

"Intrusos, deben ser una gran cantidad para armarse hasta los dientes" -dijo la meta-humana venenosa abrazando a su asustado hijo

Hans volteo y vio a los soldados vigilando la única entrada a ese lugar.

"Espero que estén de nuestro lado"

La entrada se abrió mostrando a Mondavarious.

"¡Es solo 1!" -exclamó Fritz sin poder creerlo

"Tiren a matar" -ordenó un soldado y empezaron a darle con todo

Mondavarious se cubrió con lo que parecía un refugio anti-bombardeos de energía pura. Pero la potencia de fuego era tanta que esté empezaba a agrietarse como si fuera hielo.

"Sigan presionando" -dijo el soldado al ver que está funcionando

"¡Control si tienes un consejo para mi soy todo oídos!"

"Si tengo 1. Cuando el refugio esté a punto de destruirse crea un cohete, uno grande, uno balístico; y lánzalo"

Mondavarious usó el otro anillo para crear lo que dijo.

"Sigan disparando, no se detengan hasta que veamos su agujereado y horrible cadáver" -dijo el soldado

El búnker quedó hecho pedazos, Mondavarious se cubrió con un gran escudo de energía y dispara el misil.

"Oh mier..." -el soldado no termino la frase ya que el misil le dio a el y sus compañeros, llevándolos con él

Todos los meta-humanos y Fritz se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Emile entró, miró los cadáveres de los soldados en el piso, miro hacia el frente y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, evitando pisar los cuerpos.

"¿Quién eres tú?" -preguntó la meta-humana venenosa abrazando a su hijo para que no viera la escena con los cuerpos, quería proteger la poca inocencia que le quedaba

Emile la miró y le respondió.

"Me llamo Emile Mondavorius"

"¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Eres como nosotros?" -preguntó él meta-humano elástico

"No, soy un normal, lo que vieron fue mi 1er gran invento: el convertidor de energía" -mostró los anillos- "estoy buscando a Hans Müller"

"Soy yo" -respondió él acercándose a la puerta lo más que le permitían sus cadenas

"Huh, te imaginaba diferente" -lo vio de pies a cabeza- "soy Emile Mondavarious, dueño y director del Mundo Jurásico en San Fransokyo Japón"

"¿Y qué quiere de mí?"

"Te tengo un trabajo, pocos días con esos poderes y mi computadora sabe de ti"

"¿Qué clase de trabajo?"

"Mi parque pasa por una crisis, necesito un equipo que lo proteja, y te quiero en mi equipo"

"Ya veo. Pero no sé manejar a la perfección mis poderes señor"

"No te preocupes por eso, hice esto para ti" -le enseñó una figura con forma de dado de diez caras, color azul con manchas gris niebla- "ahora los liberaré"

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, literalmente a la velocidad del viento algo se lo llevo y en el proceso se le cayó aquel dado.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!".-Preguntó Control sorprendido al ver esto.

Lo que se llevó a Mondavorius fue el comandante quien con una velocidad equivalente a 100km/hr lo estampó con una pared saliendo de aquel pasillo, Emile se deslizó por esta y terminó en el piso, adolorido miró quien lo atacó y vio al comandante.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No lo viste venir verdad?" -preguntó y desapareció usando su super velocidad

"Ay, esas palabras eran de mi amigo Zino Hamada usa tus propias palabras" -se puso de pie

En cuanto lo hizo el comandante pasó al lado de él como si fuera viento y en el proceso le dio un puñetazo tirándolo al piso y volvió a irse.

"Control, mide su velocidad busca un punto de ataque"

"Entendido. Pero necesitaré unos segundos, resiste"

Mondavarious se puso de pie y se cubrió en una armadura estilo Iron Man Mark I.

El comandante volvió a aparecer y esta vez lo empujó, aprovechando su super velocidad hizo que volara 3m y cayera duro en el piso.

"Bueno no dolió tanto, pero la armadura no soportará tantos golpes"

El comandante corrió hacia él en hipervelocidad y aprovecho para darle una patada en la cara y echarse a correr de nuevo.

"Ay ¿Cómo consiguió esa habilidad? Zino no compartió su fórmula con nadie"

Él apareció delante suyo.

"No es de tu incumbencia" -dijo, lo volvió a patear y se fue corriendo

"... ¿Cómo no aproveché que se detuvo?"

"Por tonto" -dijo apareciendo de nuevo, lo golpeó y volvió a irse

"Control, cuando quieras"

"Ya casi… yyy… listo. Corre a 15km/hr, y casi no tiene puntos de ataque"

"Debe haber 1"

"Pues tienes una pequeña chance si mandas un volado al aire... ahora"

Emile apurado lanzó un volado que con su anillo convirtió en un puño de 1m que de la nada golpeó al comandante.

"¡Eso! Nadie se mete con Emile Mondavarious"

El tipo estaba muy adolorido, a la velocidad que fue y ese golpe fueron mucho para él. Él se quejo del dolor, pero está acostumbrado a él gracias a su entrenamiento militar, sacudió la cabeza, rápidamente rodó, se puso de pie, sacó su revólver y le apuntó.

Emile alzó los brazos- "¿Por qué siempre lo hacen tan difícil?" -se preguntó

"Yo lo estoy haciendo porque ese chico que quieres tiene algo con lo que he estado obsesionado desde que era niño y solo me lo arrebatarás sobre mi frío e inmóvil cadáver" -dijo el comandante enojado

"Hay que ayudarlo" -susurró Fritz a su hermano

"¿Cómo? Esto es grafeno no puedo romperlo"

"¿Y el concreto puedes romperlo?"

Hans miró la pared de la celda, en efecto era concreto.

"¿Pues qué esperas hermano? Inténtalo" -le dijo Fritz

Hans concentró su poder en sus brazos y con fuerza y sin esfuerzo arrancó las cadenas de la pared. Hans con las cadenas rompe el cristal.

"Oye mira" -Fritz levantó el objeto con forma de dado, era del tamaño de una pelota de softbol

"¿Qué será eso?" -preguntó Hans extrañado

Hans tomó el objeto, al tener contacto con él se abrió, dentro tenía una rara tecnología, como el "pedazo de cielo" en Chicken Little, además de un grabado que decía "ponme en tu pecho".

"¿Pero qué. ..?" -dijo confundido y miró a su hermano- "¿Lo hago?" -preguntó

"No hay tiempo para dudas" -Fritz toma el objeto y se lo pone en el pecho

Mondavarious seguía con brazos en alto.

"Oye entiendo lo que es tener algo en mente desde muchos años, mi padre tuvo la original idea de Jurasic Park, pero una demanda de Universal Studios lo arruinaron y murió, yo quería terminar su sueño, tuve esa idea desde los 13 años"

"Pues entonces lárgate mientras soy compasivo, no dejaré que lo que he perseguido desde niño se me vaya caminando" -dijo sin dejar de apuntarle

"Pero... a diferencia de los 2... ¡Lo mío si se cumplió!" -su plan es provocarlo

El comandante se enojó, corrió hacia con hipervelocidad, lo puso contra la pared y le puso el arma en las sienes.

"Y yo también estoy a punto de hacerlo. Última oportunidad ¡Lárgate! O mi cara será lo último que veas antes de que te vuele todos los sesos"

"¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a un oficial corrupto que quiso mandar irlandeses a prisión con una carpeta que decía "no mostrar a la defensa", ¿Quiéres saber cómo me sentí al verlo? Con ganas de hacerle ESTO" -lanzó un uppercut que creó otro gran puño que lanzó al comandante

Creó un martillo de 5m de alto y con este lo golpeaba sin parar en el suelo.

"¡Ah, ah, ah, ahh!" -gritaba por el dolor cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos

"¡¿Qué... esperas... ganar... con... ese... ALIEN?!" -preguntó entre cortado dando golpes con cada pausa

"Ahh...que. ..te ...jo**n… ca***n" -le respondió de igual manera

Mondavarious hubiera seguido hasta dejarlo noqueado, de no ser que el martillo parpadean hasta desaparecer.

"¿Qué demonios?" -vio sus anillos apagados

"Te advertí que no malgastaras la batería" -dijo Control Maestro

El comandante dejó de cubrirse, miro a Emile, este hizo lo mismo, el comandante se puso de pie con una sonrisa y se rió como loco por la diversión.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Ya no eres tan valiente sin tus artilugios verdad?"

"Tal vez mi convertidor de energía ya no funcione, pero no tengo miedo, a cosas peores que tú me he enfrentado"

"Pues deberías temer" -dijo, corrió hacia él a hipervelocidad y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, un rodillazo en el estómago, un golpe de martillo en la cabeza haciendo que se arrodillara, le dio una patada en el estómago sofocándolo, recogió su arma y le pego con el mango en la nuca

"¡OYE BAS***DO!"

El comandante se dió vuelta viendo sorprendido lo siguiente: Una figura con un traje como el traje del nuevo Max Steel (ya saben el que tiene un amigo robot llamado Steel) pero azul con verde en vez de blanco con azul, era Hans.

"Métete con alguien que si te de batalla"

"¿Pero que mi****s llevas puesto?" -le preguntó confundido

"Un obsequio de mi parte, un traje que le permite manejar mejor sus poderes" -dijo Emile débil y adolorido

"¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible" -dijo volteando a ver a Hans

"¿Te lo demuestro?" -preguntó Hans señalándolo como diciendo "te desafío"

"Pues como quieras" -dijo el comandante, corrió a él a hipervelocidad, lo tacleó tirándolo al piso, se le encimó y empecé a darle golpes en el casco con el mango de su arma. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía romper el casco.

"Grr, ¡No puedo romperlo!" -gritó mientras seguía golpeando- "¡Grr! Espera. Tengo una idea" -dijo rápidamente se puso de pie, corrió a hiper velocidad hasta el final del pasillo y mientras Hans se levantó fue hacia él a hipervelocidad y le dio una patada en toda la carreta, no le dolió porque las botas militares tienen empeine de acero

Pero no esperó que Hans atrapará el pie.

"¿Cómo hice eso?"

"Tienes reflejos super desarrollados, pero no tanto como para lograr eso" -dijo Phazoon- "es el traje, el hombre dijo que mejoraría tus poderes"

"Ya veo" -dijo Hans y sin soltar el pie al comandante se puso de pie

"¡Suéltame Müller!"

"No. Ahora prepárate a sentir la tortura que me hiciste tú" -dijo y le dio un codazo justo en la rodilla

"¡Aaaaahhhhhh!" -cayó sintiendo un inmenso dolor

Hans se le encimo y empezó a golpearlo en la cara, la cabeza, el abdomen, el estómago, en cualquier lugar con tal de hacerlo sufrir. El comandante con la fuerza que le daba su traje lo lanzó de un volado, aparte de la sacudida Hans no sintió nada más gracias a su traje y se le ocurrió una nueva manera de hacerlo sufrir. Juntó sus manos como si fuera a bombear un corazón para reanimar a alguien, pero electricidad apareció en las palmas de sus manos, las puso sobre su pecho y le dio un choque eléctrico como si fuera un desfibrilador. El comandante se retorcía mientras gritaba de dolor.

"Pss, hey chico" -el meta-humano elástico llamó a Fritz

Fritz volteo a verlo.

"Libéranos ¿No?" -pidió

Fritz se acercó a la puerta de su celda, no veía cómo abrirla y vio el escáner sensor de la tarjeta del comandante.

"Necesito una tarjeta llave" -le dijo al meta-humano

"Hay otro modo" -dijo el niño meta-humano que absorbe energía (el hijo adoptivo de la venenosa por si lo olvidaron)

"¿Cuál?" -le preguntó Fritz

"El panel" -señaló un panel de control- "si causas un corto circuito se abrirán todas las celdas de emergencia

"Ok" -dijo Fritz, se acercó al panel y con un arma calcinada lo destrozó a golpes

Al estar en cortocircuito las celdas activaron el modo emergencia y todas se abrieron. El comandante vio lo que pasó.

"¡NOO!" -tomó su comunicador- "¡Los mutantes escaparon traigan a cada soldado disponible!"

"Entendido señor" -dijo un soldado por la radio- "cambio y fuera"

"Te doy la oportunidad de rendirte, y no te mataré" -dijo Hans

"Que te den" -se dijo y se puso de pie- "mis hombres vienen en camino y cuando lleguen los volveremos a meter a sus jaulas bola de animales"

Cuando llegaron todos los soldados apuntaron a los mutantes.

"He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho" -el meta-humano que se estira se lanzó a ellos y estiró los dedos enredandolos en todas las armas, se las quita- "¡Hey amigo piensa rápido!"

Lanzó las armas a otro meta-humano que las aspiró con su boca tratándolas, después de eso se convirtió en un cyborg armado hasta los dientes (tienes los poderes de Kirby).

"Tú nos quitaste lo que más amábamos" -le dijo la venenosa señalándolo con rencor- "le quitaste su madre a mi hijo, a mi me quitaste a mi esposo y a mi hija biológica, ¡No mereces ese uniforme tú debes ser al que encierren!"

"Ustedes no merecen estar libres por ahí si por cualquier enojo son capaces de desatar sus poderes y no tener control sobre ellos. Díganme, ¿Cuántos mutantes han asesinado personas porque no sabían controlar sus poderes? Ustedes merecen estar en aislamiento hasta que tengan ese poder bajo control o podrían llegar a matar a alguien"

"¡Antes de conocerte no conocía el significado de la palabra ira, esta es la 1ra vez que la desato!"

"¡Soldados, acaben con ellos!"

Los soldados sin armas de fuego desenvainaron espadas.

"¡Quédense unidos, somos más que ellos!" -gritó un meta-humano que se multiplicó en varios

"¡Ataquen!" -gritó el comandante señalando a los meta-humanos

Se lanzaron a atacar ambos bandos, el que aspiró las armas disparó de sus brazos. Unos se acercaron a atacar a la venenosa, pero ella muy enojada se les acercó y sopló un humo púrpura, los soldados al tener contacto con eso se asfixiaron mientras les salían ampollas y la piel se les hacía púrpura. Algunos soldados intentaban cortar al que se estira y este como podía los esquivaba pues no sabe pelear muy bien.

"¡Oye elástico, haz como el Sr. Fantástico (el líder de Los 4 Fantásticos)!" -sugirió Mondavarious

Él lo escuchó, se detuvo, cuando un soldado estaba a punto de darle un tajo estiró su dorso esquivo la hoja de su arma blanca por poco, manteniéndose estirado como fideo estiró sus dedos, les quitó sus espadas, estiró una de sus piernas, esta la envolvió alrededor de los pies de los soldados y los levantó colgados de cabeza, tras eso, envolvió su dorso alrededor de ellos, los apretó como si fuera una anaconda y ellos quedaron inconscientes por la falta de oxígeno. 1 de los soldados emboscó a la venenosa cubriendo su boca con un bozal, empezaron a golpearla.

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Pequeño, ya te quitaron a una, no dejes que te quiten otra!" -gritó Hans mientras peleaba con el comandante- "¡Usa lo que sabes hacer!"

El pequeño estaba indeciso, pero se decidió al final. Corrió a una caja de fusibles, la abrió, tomó los cables y los mordió recibiendo la electricidad, absorbiéndola. El niño absorbió toda la luz de la base, haciendo que todo ella quedará en completa oscuridad. De hecho había una fuente de luz, el pequeño ahora brillaba y soltaba chispas.

"¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?" -preguntó un soldado confundido en la oscuridad

"¡Dejen a mi mamá!" -abrió su palma disparando un rayo

El cual le dio a un soldado en la cara y cayó al piso inconsciente.

"¡No tengan miedo es un infante de kinder (no literal, tiene 7)!" -los animó 1 con su espada

El niño le disparó también en la cara y lo dejó inconsciente también.

"¡Ahora ustedes!" -alzó ambos brazos creando una esfera grande de electricidad, luego la hizo pequeña escondiéndola entre sus manos que juntó, y al extender los brazos salió una lluvia de esferas de electricidad que golpeó a todos los que atacaban a su mamá

Algunos cayeron al piso adoloridos y quemados y otros inconscientes.

Fue a auxiliarla- "mamá, ¿Estás bien?" -preguntó preocupado

"Ah, sí tranquilo querido, estoy bien" -dijo algo adolorida

Sin avisar la abrazó llorando.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, mamá está aquí, mamá está aquí" -dijo regresandole el afecto y acariciandole el cabello con una mano

"Tuve miedo, mi mamá murió por eso: porque tuve miedo" -dijo llorando

"Es normal sentir miedo querido, incluso los adultos sienten miedo. Ser valiente no es no tener miedo, ser valiente es tener la fuerza y el valor para enfrentar al miedo y tu fuiste muy valiente" -dijo su madre sin soltarlo- "yo también tuve miedo, pude haber salvado a mi esposo y a mi hija, pero no lo hice por miedo" -se limpió una lágrima- "pero ya no estoy sola, tengo una razón para seguir adelante: tú"

"Ay mami, te quiero" -dijo y la abrazó más fuerte

"Y yo a ti mi bebé"

"Vámonos de aquí, ellos podrán y con su base sin energía están indefensos" -el pequeño cargó a su madre como recién casados, ¿Cómo pudo? Cuando absorbe mucha energía se vuelve más fuerte

"Yo oyeron al niño, vámonos de aquí" -dijo y un meta-humano y todos se echaron a correr siguiéndolo ya que es la única fuente de luz ahí

"¡Muévanse abriré una salida alterna!" -gritó una meta-humana quitándose lo que parecían guantes de boxeo de grafeno

Cuando tocó la pared esta explotó, ella hace explotar todo lo que toca.

Los meta-humanos escaparon de ahí.

"¡No pueden salir de aquí!" -el comandante intentó detenerlos pero Hans lo derribó de un golpe

"¡Déjalos es a mi a quien quieres! ¡¿Quieres a Phazoon? Tendrás que vencerme!"

"Bien si eso quieres" -dijo el comandante poniéndose de pie y se puso en guardia

Mientras afuera los meta-humanos seguían huyendo.

"¡Hey esperen!" -se detuvieron- "¿A dónde iremos? Aquí no podemos quedarnos"

"A donde sea pero hay que alejarnos de ese hombre loco" -dijo el niño aún cargando a su mamá

De repente una explosión en el cielo llamó su atención. Todos voltearon hacia allá. Vieron un extraño jet flotar y aterrizar haciendo ellos.

"¡Listos para cualquier cosa!" -el Cyborg se armó

"Tranquilos, no tienen nada que temer" -dijo una voz en la cabeza de todos

"¡¿También oyeron eso?!" -preguntó la madre del niño

"Si" -dijeron todos al unísono sorprendidos

El jet aterrizó frente a todos. La compuerta se abrió.

"¡Unidos podremos con lo que sea!" -gritó el elástico

Todos se pusieron en guardia, vieron al 1ro en salir del jet. El niño lo vio bien y se sorprendió.

"¡No esperen no ataquen!" -los detuvo

"¡¿Qué te pasa niño y si son malos?!"

"¡No, no lo son yo los conozco!" -lo señaló- "¡Es Cíclope!"

Vieron salir al 2do.

"¡Tormenta!" -más iban saliendo- "¡Fénix, Bestia, Coloso, Rogue, Hombre de Hielo, Nightcrawler!"

Pero más fue su sorpresa al ver salir a los 2 últimos: y resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que Wolverine y el Profesor X, este último usando una imagen mental de él caminando. Y Wolverine como era de esperarse fumando un puro.

"¡EL PROFESOR X Y WOLVERINE!" -gritó emocionado

"Hola, soy el profesor Charles Xavier, pero supongo que muchos de ustedes ya me conocen. Venimos a sacarlos de aquí"

"¡Usted no puede ser el Profesor X el Profesor X anda en silla de ruedas!" -reclamó el elástico

"Estoy proyectando una imagen mental de mi caminando en sus mentes" -explicó

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido?" -preguntó el niño

"Yo responderé eso" -dijo Bestia- "adapté al jet una tecnología de teletransporte

"Guau" -dijo sorprendido

"Sé que pasaron por episodios traumáticos, pero ahora les ofrezco una 2da oportunidad, para probar de lo que son capaces y en el futuro proteger al débil"

"Usted no tiene ni idea por lo que pasamos" -dijo la madre del niño- "vimos a nuestras familias y seres queridos morir asesinados de las maneras más horribles delante de nuestros ojos"

"Mamá si sabe es el Profesor X"

"Pero no veo cómo va ayudarnos a olvidar esas horribles cosas querido" -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

"Pues una vez hizo que su novia se olvidara de él"

"No quiero borrar nada a menos que quieran, pero tienen talentos increíbles y si saben manejarlos serán un rayo de luz para este mundo" -dijo Charles

La mujer sólo desvió la mirada pensativa.

"Mamá, yo quiero ir, pero no sin ti"

Ella miró a su hijo a los ojos, luego al piso y después a Charles.

"Está bien, iré"

"Iremos todos"

"¡Entonces suban todos al jet!" -ordenó Logan

Ellos voltearon a verlo y obedecieron. Todos subieron al Jet para antes de despegar Charles se detuvo en la rampa y miró hacia la base.

"Esperen" -dijo haciendo que todos se detuvieran y voltearan a verlo- "aún hay alguien adentro" -dijo refiriéndose a Hans

"Él estará bien ya aceptó irse con un normal japonés" -dijo el elástico

Charles volteo a verlo.

"Lo sé, leí la mente de ese hombre y no me gusta lo que tiene pensado hacer con Hans; no nos iremos de aquí sin él" -dijo decidido pero tranquilo y relajado como es él

Hans fue estampado en la pared, pero concentró su poder en sus manos, las puso en el pecho del comandante y lo mandó a volar. El voló 2 metros, cayó fuerte en el piso y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad por el dolor.

"Eres bueno" -dijo y se puso en guardia

"Logan, ¿Puedes ayudar?" -preguntó Charles

"¿Y yo por qué?" -preguntó algo enojado y agresivo tal como es- "ese muchacho quiso problemas, que se las arregle solo"

"Porque está peleando con un militar obsesionado que quiere experimentar con él, ¿No te recuerda a alguien?" -preguntó

Logan sabía de quién hablaba, y él solo recordar a Stryker lo hizo gruñir como bestia.

"¡Pues con gusto iré a tirarle los dientes!" -dijo gruñendo del enojo, tiro su puro y empezó a bajar por la rampa

"Oiga señor… ¿Mondaracaya?" -lo llamó Fritz

"... Si" -dijo con cara de -_-, era la 2da vez que alguien se equivocaba con su apellido, el 1ro fue Wasabi que lo llamó Sr. Mondadientes

"¿Para qué quiere a mi hermano?"

"Quiero que me ayude con mi parque, se ha visto amenazado" -mintió

"¿Quién lo está amenazando?"

"Pues..."

No terminó ya que el comandante derribó a Hans.

"¡Hansito!" -gritó Fritz preocupado

"Quise ser pacífico, solo tenías que darme al alien y te hubiera dejado libre, pero quisiste ir de terco, entonces si no puedo tenerlo por las buenas tendré que desarmaré PARTE POR PARTE HASTA CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERO!"

"¡Déjalo!" -le gritó Fritz

"¡Tú no te metas!" -lo empujó fuerte hacia Mondavarious- "Hans Müller... ya estás muerto" -sacó una granada

"Te dije que soy inmortal gracias a Phazoon"

"Oh pero él está dentro tuyo, por eso voy a desarmarte"

En eso le quita el anillo a la granada, asustando tanto a Hans como Fritz y Emile.

"¿Últimas pala...?" -pero no esperó ser tacleado

La granada cayó, Hans apurado la tomó y la lanzó lejos explotando.

"¡Ay, pero que mi***a?!" -preguntó volteando a ver quien lo tacleo

"¿Sabes? Tú me recuerdas a un hombre que quiso convertirme en un arma" -dijo Logan

"¿Tú eres Wolverine?" -preguntó sorprendido

"¡Y ahora veo a alguien como él frente a mi ¿Y sabes de qué me dan ganas?!" -extendió con fuerza los brazos sacando sus garras y ruge

El rápidamente se puso de pie asustado, sacó su arma y le vació el cartucho.

Wolverine recibió cada disparo sin quejarse del dolor.

"¿Cuándo entenderán?" -se recupera de sus heridas

El comandante abrió los ojos asustado. Logan le enterró las garras en la pierna.

"¡Aahhh!" -gritó agarrándose la pierna

Cayó lento al suelo sentado en la pared, Logan le enterró ambas garras en sus hombros.

"¡Aahhh!" -volvió a gritar

"... No te voy a matar, solo te causo el dolor que Stryker me causo a mí, y el que tú le causaste a estas personas" - lo tiró pecho a tierra y destruyó la fuente de energía de su traje

Logan se levantó, retrajo sus garras mientras lo miraba gruñendo, se tranquilizó y volteo a ver a Hans, Fritz y Emile.

"¿Están bien?"

"... S-si" -dijo Hans

"Me imagino que tú eres el meta-humano" -le dijo a Hans

"Hans Müller" -le ofreció la mano

"James Logan Howlett " -dijo estrechando su mano

"Oiga, creo que he visto su cara antes" -dijo Hans soltando su mano

"Cualquiera me conoce soy Wolverine"

"¿Wolverine? ¿De los X men?" -preguntó Hans sorprendido

"¿Qué hay otro Wolverine?" -preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio

"Sólo quería confirmar no tiene porqué ser así" -dijo Hans a la defensiva

"Ay hermanito él es así"

"Bueno basta de charla, hay que irnos de aquí" -dijo Logan con seriedad

"Gracias Sr. Wolverine, pero yo vine aquí por él" -dijo Mondavarious

Mientras hablaban sin que ninguno lo notara el adolorido y débil comandante vio cerca una metralleta y se acercaba arrastrando a ella.

"Esa no es su decisión" -dijo y ambos miraron a Hans

"Él no irá a ningún lado más que a su casa" -Fritz lo tomó de los hombros- "Hans vuelve a casa, sé que te hemos descuidado ya me doy cuenta de eso, debí ser un mejor hermano y no lo fui"

Hans sólo se quedó ahí escuchando a su hermano mientras el comandante se acercaba cada vez más a la metralleta.

"Perdóname, te prometo que ya no estarás solo... ya no" -Fritz lo abrazó

En eso el comandante tomó la metralleta por el mango, del cadáver de un soldado sacó otra fuente de energía para su traje y se lo puso recuperado todas las funciones de su traje. Hans no sabia que hacer sólo le regreso el abrazo a su hermano.

"Yo te..." -iba a decir pero...

Hans recibió una lluvia de balas por la espalda. Esto sorprendió a todos, la cara de Hans decía más que 1000 palabras el dolor que está sintiendo y se llevó una mano a la espalda.

"¡... AHHHH!" -gritó con fuerza

Pero así de rápido el dolor se fue, las marcas se cerraron, y el traje también cerró los huecos. Volteó a verlo.

"Auch, maldito sano heri..." -pero dejó de hablar al sentir la mano de su hermano en su hombro haciendo peso

El volteo y… Las balas habían atravesado a Hans, Fritz también recibió los tiros. Hans abrió los ojos al ver esto.

"Ay no… no puede ser" -dijo atónito, Frits se cayó pero Hans lo cacho antes de que cayera al piso y lo recostó en él con suavidad- "Fritz, Fritz. Tranquilo, te pondrás bien, te aseguro que te pondrás bien" -dijo, pero en el fondo jamás había estado más preocupado en su vida

"Eres tan inocente... sabes bien que me llegó la hora"

"No; no digas eso, si Logan está aquí también habrá más X-Men cerca, ellos seguramente podrán ayudarte" -dijo, negándose a perderlo

"Hans, no puedes evitar lo inevitable..." -dijo más débil- "yo solo fui un capítulo de tu vida, debes escribir el resto... tienes que ser fuerte y seguir hasta el final por toda la familia, yo te estaré viendo y apoyando allá arriba y le diré al abuelo "¿Lo ves? Ese es tu nieto, no es como yo pero qué importa, es lo que es y debes estar orgulloso"" -se limpia una lágrima- "solo lamento no poder cumplir lo que te prometí"

"No" -dijo Hans negando con la cabeza, empezando a llorar y tomó la cara de su hermano en sus manos- "por favor… no me hagas esto... no le hagas esto a mamá y a papá"

Fritz le limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió- "... cuídalos bien, y disfruta a Caroline (la hermana menor) mientras aún es inocente, no cometas... mi mismo... error" -dijo cada vez más inaudible

"¡No fritz por favor!" -exclamó Hans sacudiendolo para que no se durmiera

Pero nada funcionaría, Fritz se había ido.

"¡¿Fritz? Fritz!" -dijo Hans sacudiendolo y al ver que esté no reaccionó supo lo que pasó- "... no… no, no, no..." -dijo negando con la cabeza

"¡Chico! Está muerto" -dijo Wolverine con franqueza

"¡No, no, no! Él no puede irse" -dijo Hans con desesperación y empezó a sacudirlo con fuerza- "¡Fritz, Fritz!"

"¡Hans!" -Mondavarius lo levantó- "está muerto, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por él, se fue no va a volver"

Hans sólo miro el cuerpo de su hermano y Empezó a llorar devastado. El comandante empezó a reírse como loco por la diversión.

"... ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!" -exclamó Logan sacando las garras

"Pues todo" -dijo el comandante secándose una lágrima de alegría y miró a Hans- "¡¿Ves?! Si hubieras colaborado tu hermano seguiría vivo. El murió, y fue por tu culpa" -le dijo con enojo

Hans cerró los puños con fuerza.

"Te voy a rebanar..." -Logan iba a lanzarse pero Hans lo detuvo

"... Él es mío" -dijo con enojo, cerró los puños con fuerza y su cuerpo empezó a soltar rayos y a brillar en azul, cosa que sorprendió a Logan y a Emile

"¿Crees que me asustas Hans?" -se incó con un pie en el piso y la rodilla de la otra pierna- "míralo" -señaló el cuerpo- "esas son las consecuencias de tus acciones"

Hans se enojó más y empezó a soltar más rayos como si fuera una bobina de Tesla.

"Eso... eso tú lo hiciste por terco, no fui yo fuiste tú ¡Tú... TÚ LO MATASTE!"

Hans ya estaba tan enojado que empezó a gruñir y dejo escapar un gran grito de furia, junto a este salió una explosión eléctrica que mandó a volar a Logan y Emile y Hans fue envuelto en un campo con forma esférica hecho de electricidad. Ahora sí el comandante estaba asustado. Hans le gruñó furioso y tomó postura de corredor atlético en la pose de "en sus marcas".

El comandante estaba tan asustado que se echó a correr a hipervelocidad, Hans salió disparado también a hipervelocidad detrás de él y lo alcanzó fácilmente ya que es mucho más veloz que él cuando usa sus verdaderos poderes. Se llevó al comandante con él, se detuvieron delante de la puerta principal, usando su fuerza sobrehumana Hans lo lanzó al aire y cuando cayó, con las manos en la posición que toma Goku para hacer un Kamehameha, le disparó rayos de sus manos. Los rayos empujaron al comandante hacia la puerta, esta se abrió, el salió volando y cayó en el centro del patio delantero de la base donde está el Jet. Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos y en un parpadeo Hans apareció delante del comandante con su hipervelocidad y no estaba nada feliz. El comandante lo mandó a volar de un volado, pero Hans flotó en el aire recuperando el control. El miro al comandante envuelto en su esfera eléctrica y lo tacleo con está, mandandolo a volar. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el comandante cayó fuera de la base frente al jet de los X-Men.

"¿Pero qué está pasando?" -preguntó Charles y vio que Hans aterrizó frente el comandante- "oh no"

"Mataste a mi hermano, mataste a las familias de estos inocentes meta-humanos, tal vez tengan poderes pero también son personas, y les quitaste sus vidas"

"Hansel alto no lo hagas, no es la manera" -dijo Charles caminando por la rampa hacia él, pero Hans está tan furioso que lo ignoró por completo, ni siquiera lo miró

"No volverás a asesinar a más familias"

"Rayos" -dijo Charles, se llevó 2 dedos a la sien y entró a la mente de Hans, pero algo muy peculiar pasó, algo aún más increíble que lo que vivió cuando no podía leer la mente de la mano derecha de Shaw: Emma Frost la Reina Blanca

Al entrar a la mente de Hans, Charles se encontró en un vacío de nada completamente blanco, en eso, de repente, Phazoon apareció delante de él.

"No te metas viejo, esto no es de tu incumbencia y aquí no eres bienvenido, lárgate" -le dijo el ser alienígena

Puso la punta de sus tentáculos en su frente y le dio un choque eléctrico. Charles despertó jadeando en la realidad, se encuentra sentado en el asiento de copiloto por su parálisis y Tormenta se le acercó preocupada al verlo respirar tan pesadamente.

"¿Profesor?"

"Storm… detengan a Hansel… que no mate al militar. Convénzanlo, hagan lo que sea. El alienígena que vive dentro de él me sacó de su mente, es muy poderoso, demasiado. Detengan a Hans como puedan, solo tu y los demás pueden hacerlo porque… Hans Müller es el único meta-humano clase 4 que no puedo controlar (Apocqlipsis no cuenta porque es clase 5 y Magneto por su casco)"

Esas palabras eran algo imposible viniendo del profesor Xavier.

"¡X-Men, tenemos una misión: debemos evitar que ese chico del traje azul brillante mate a ese militar!"

"¿Qué no lo mate?" -la madre del niño que era atendida de sus heridas no lo podía creer- "nos quitó lo que amábamos que lo haga, así ya no separará meta-humanos de sus familias"

"El profesor se niega rotundamente a matar, así nos enseñó y eso haremos" -le respondió Cíclope

"¿Qué planean? ¿Mandarlo a prisión? Es militar moverá a la ley y saldrá libra para seguir matando familias"

"No todos pueden evitar la ley. Y no haremos eso, haremos que S.H.I.E.L.D. lo mantenga en su custodia" -dijo Cíclope

Los X-Men se reunieron y salieron del jet.

"¡Hans Müller!" -lo llamó Tormenta

Él volteo a verlos y todos los miembros se acomodaron, incluyendo Logan quien llegó recientemente con sus garras afuera.

"Escucha chico, entendemos lo que sientes, el deseo de venganza y el dolor; pero esta no es la solución, matarlo no traerá a tu hermano de vuelta no te hará sentir mejor" -dijo Nightcrawler

"¿Es lo que él hubiera querido?" -preguntó Cíclope

"¡Ustedes no se metan! ¡Personas como él no merecen vivir en este mundo!, le haría un favor al mundo matándolo"

"Oye chico yo más que nadie estoy de acuerdo contigo..."

"¡Logan!" -le reclamaron sus compañeros

"No me interrumpan, pero te lo digo como alguien que vivió lo que vives... no te aferres" -terminó Logan

Hans sólo se le quedo viendo, no pueden verle la cara por el traje.

"Si te aferras sólo te harás más daño a ti, mírame a mí... yo me he aferrado al dolor desde que era niño y estas garras salieron por 1ra vez, desde la muerte de Jean me aferré teniendo pesadillas, pero después de casi experimentar la muerte vivo mi vida cómo debe hacerse"

"... Tú no me entiendes, ninguno de ustedes puede, sus hermanos si es que tienen siguen vivos, y especialmente el tuyo" -dijo señalando a Logan- "Sabertooth es prácticamente inmortal igual que tú, así que no puedes entender de verdad lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora. No necesito su compasión" -dijo Hans y miró al comandante- "¡Necesito justicia!" -levantó su mano cerrada en puño

"¡No!" -gritó Charles al ver esto por medio de la mente de los demás

"¡Espera!" -lo detuvo Cíclope- "yo si te entiendo, mi hermano Alex, Havoc, él murió cuando Apocalipsis se llevó al profesor"

Hans detuvo su brazo y volteo a verlo.

"Él me apoyó cuando tuve este problema" -señaló sus ojos- "él me llevó con el profesor que me ayudó, al saber de su muerte me devasté, culpé a Apocalipsis por lo que pasó y quería justicia"

"¡Y la conseguiste! ¡Ustedes lo destruyeron; déjenme hacer lo mismo con este sujeto!" -dijo Hans

"¡Lo destruimos, pero no por venganza, fue porque si no lo hacíamos destruiría el mundo!" -exclamó Jean

"¡Y él quiere acabar con los meta-humanos!"

"No, ya no lo hará, el profesor es amigo de Nick Fury, él se encargará de que S.H.I.E.L.D. haga que este hombre no vuelva a ver la luz del día"

Hans se quedó con el brazo en alto, el cual está temblando debido el enojo y no le quito la mirada de encima.

"Escucha chico, sé que esto es un golpe duro, pero es lo que te define Hans" -le dijo Coloso (¿El Coloso de X-Men Días del Futuro Pasado o el de Deadpool? Imaginen al que más les guste)

Hans se quedó con el brazo levantado unos segundos más, luego lo dejó caer, dejó de brillar, dejó de producir electricidad, cayó al piso de rodillas, abrió su traje presionando un botón en el pecho y cuando se lo quito empezó a llorar y sollozar por su hermano. Jean se le acercó, se arrodilló y lo abrazó para consolarlo.

"Shhh, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien"

Esto hizo que Logan se encelara pues siempre la ha amado, Cíclope no ya que sabe que lo hace por compasión. Mondavarious se le acercó a Hans.

"¿Qué haces? Debes traerlo" -dijo Control desde el comunicador

Pero Mondavarious se lo quitó y se acercó a Hans.

"Oye Hans"

El aún llorando volteo a verlo.

"Vine aquí para ofrecerte trabajo... pero si quieres irte a tu casa con tu familia o con ellos y ser un X-Men está bien, respeto tu decisión y... puedes quedarte con el traje"

Jean miró a Hans y el profesor le hablo a ella telepáticamente.

"Jean, déjalo; necesita procesar todo esto. Vuelve al Jet, ya nos las arreglaremos para poder comunicarnos con él"

Jean soltó a Hans, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano, Hans la aceptó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Aceptaré. Por el trabajo y la paga" -dijo Hans

"No Hansel. No lo hagas" -decía Charles hablando solo ya que por Phazoon no puede comunicarse con él

No podía entrar a la mente de Hans, pero si a la de Mondavarious, sabía por qué lo quería.

"¿Y qué harás después de esto?" -preguntó Mondavarious

"Creo que iré a casa" -dijo Hans

"Hey chico, te dejaremos pensarlo" -dijo Bestia- "si entras a los X-Men tu familia recibirá ayuda, llámanos" -le lanzó una tarjeta con el número de la academia del profesor X

"Gracias. Lo pensaré" -dijo aún algo dolido, no es fácil superar una pérdida

Los X-Men se fueron de ahí para llevar a los demás a la base. Antes Coloso esposó al comandante y le averió su traje.

"Disfruta la cárcel de S.H.I.E.L.D. amigo, la diferencia es que querrás morir antes de ir allá"

"Me las arreglaré para salir de cualquier prisión. Y luego iré por ti Müller para terminar lo que empezamos, ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Iré por ti maldito alemán!"

"Fury no tendrá compasión de ti" -dijo Coloso para luego lanzarlo dentro del jet

Bestia encendió las turbinas, el jet empezó a levantarse y la compuerta a cerrarse. Los meta-humanos de la base se le quedaron viendo al comandante.

"¿Y ustedes qué me miran engendros?" -dijo el comandante con enojo

"Queremos matarte, pero eso no nos hará mejores que tú" -dijo el elástico

"Tengo una nueva mamá que amaré como amé a mi madre, iremos a la escuela de superdotados del Profesor X"

"Y una vez que lleguemos ahí, te criaré como es debido: en una casa donde te de amor, comida de verdad (en ese lugar solo les daban agua y comida expirada) y buenas noches... y no en una celda fría de metal"

"Eso me gustaría, y mucho" -dijo el niño sonriendo por 1ra vez en mucho tiempo

Logan se sentó al lado del niño.

"Llegaremos en un par de horas, esa cosa de teletransporte de Bestia se averió" -dijo encendiendo otro puro

El niño tocó su hombro 3 veces llamando su atención.

"Hola... lo admiro mucho"

"..." -dejó de verlo mirando hacia enfrente fumando- "y no te culpo" -dijo

Desde afuera Hans vio como el Jet despegó y empezó a perderse mientras se alejaba cada vez más en el cielo. Llegó al interior de la base para encontrarse con su hermano, llegó con él y solo se quedo viendo su cadáver. En eso alguien le toca el hombro de manera compasiva.

"Oye yo si sé lo que es perder a alguien que de verdad quieres mucho" -dijo Mondavarious- "yo tenía un hermano, como Banner experimentaba con energía gama junto con un amigo"

"¿Y qué le pasó?" -preguntó Hans

"Pues él quería proponer usar la radiación cama como energía limpia, un solo reactor alimentaria un país entero" -dijo recordando el dolor- "pero su compañero lo quería todo para él pero no como mi hermano lo veía no, él quería convertir la gama en un arma así que saboteó el reactor, mi hermano se expuso... no sobrevivió a eso"

"Lo siento" -dijo Hans

"El pasado te hace daño, debemos irnos"

"¿Y qué hay de mi hermano? No puedo dejar su cuerpo aquí"

"Ya no está más debemos irnos"

"¡No me iré tengo que enterrarlo!"

Mondavarious se le quedó viendo. Buscó a su alrededor y encontró un barril de gasolina. Lo arrastró cerca de Fritz, lo abrió y le echó algo de gasolina, luego tomó un encendedor, lo prende y lo deja caer en el cuerpo.

"¡¿Pero que rayos piensas que estás haciendo viejo de cuarta?!" -gritó Hans muy enojado tomándolo de la camisa y lo puso contra la pared

"Una hoguera funeraria para un rey"

"¡Me hubieras avisado primero maldito infeliz!" -le gritó zarandeándolo

"¡Ya, querías un funeral ya lo tienes!"

"¡Si funeral, no cremación!"

"¡Pues lo siento, al menos tu hermano tuvo algo con lo que homenajearlo!" -exclamó- "¡A mi hermano lo dejaron en ese laboratorio para que ahí se pudriera!"

Hans sólo se le quedo viendo unos momentos y desvío la mirada sin soltarlo.

"¿Por qué mejor en lugar de gritarme guardas silencio 1min para honrar a tu hermano?"

El lo miro, lo soltó enojado y se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano que está quemándose. Mondavarious se alejó para no molestar. Hans se quedo viendo como el cadáver se quedaba hasta que término reducido a cenizas, todo el tiempo lo miro con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Mondavarious regresó con unas cosas.

"Oye amigo, ten" -se las lanzó

Con sus reflejos mejorados los atrapó sin siquiera verlo, eran un cofre de joyas y una aspiradora pequeña.

"¿Y qué esperas que haga con esto?"

"Me imagino que las cenizas no las dejarás aquí, te espero allá afuera"

Hans miro las cosas que le dio, miro las cenizas de su hermano y se acercó a ellas. Las aspiró y las vacío en el cofre para luego cerrarlo. Cuando acabó salió de la base abrazando el cofre.

"Entonces ¿De qué es el trabajo que me ofrece?"

"Te daré los detalles después, mientras debo conseguirnos un avión allá"

"... Ok" -dijo él

"Tomará tiempo"

"... Yo puedo llevarlo"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" -preguntó

"Tengo super velocidad puedo llegar en minutos"

"Mi parque está en Japón, ¿Puedes cruzar Europa, Asia y esa sección del océano Pacífico que separan Japón de China?"

"No sé. No estoy seguro que sea como Dash de los Increíbles"

"Hay que intentarlo, vamos"

"Ok, súbase" -dijo Hans señalando su espalda para que se le subiera como si fuese un caballo

"¿Que tengo 5 años?"

"Ok ok" -toma su hombro

"Espera, pon tu mano en mi nuca"

"¿Para qué?" -preguntó Hans

"Para que no me de "latigazo", eso decía un amigo mío respecto a los riesgos de correr velozmente sin estar protegido"

"Ok, pero con una condición"

"¿Qué?"

"Que sostenga los restos de mi hermano" -dijo teniéndole el cofre donde están sus cenizas

"Bien yo te lo sostengo (sin albur)"

"Pero cuidado si un grano cae, lo dejaré en medio de un desierto" -le advirtió

Emile abrió los ojos asustado.

"Ok" -fue lo único que dijo y lo tomó

Hans lo sujetó como debía hacerse y se fue corriendo a Japón.

 **-En San Fransokyo**

En plena noche Fred y Abigail iban caminando y riendo por la banqueta.

"¿Enserio?" -preguntó ella entre risas

"Si, entonces Wasabi me dijo "Fred, no me hagas cortarte conmigo láser"" -dijo imitando la voz de Wasabi, le estaba contando la que fue su 1ra misión como Grande Héroe

"Jaja, ay tú eres un caso"

Llegaron al que era el departamento de Abigail.

"Gracias por esta cita"

"Gracias a ti por aceptar" -dijo Fred

Ella besó su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara, ella rió tiernamente.

"Bueno… creo que ya… debería ir a casa antes de que… mi papá se preocupe"

"Sí mejor, ¿Te veo mañana?"

"Si, si no hay misión si"

"¿No te preocupa la labor de héroe? Hace unas noches pelearon con un tipo que lanza fuego que casi los hace carbón de no ser que Tadashi se convirtió en un guerrero samurái, y después enfrentaron a una loca controladora de gente que casi hace que Tadashi matara a Honey de no ser porque Ghost Rider apareció" -dijo Abigail- "a mi si me preocupa, todos son mis amigos y les tengo un gran aprecio"

"Tú tranquila, ya ves seguimos aquí"

"Lo sé, pero si pudiera me gustaría ayudar"

"Eso estaría bien, bueno ya debo irme hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana" -dijo para luego ver a Fred irse

Entró a su departamento, su mirada lo decía todo, enserio le preocupan sus amigos, más Fred ya que siempre sintió algo por él. Entró a su cuarto y encendió el televisor, cuando puso el control en el buró este se cayó junto con una carpeta.

"No inventes" -se levantó de la cama para recoger el control y la carpeta, puso el control en la cama, pero algunas hojas salieron de la carpeta, al verlas vio que eran de su proyecto de la máquina de portales que presentó en la escuela (capítulo 6: Luke).

"Hey mi proyecto, lo había olvidado" -se dijo a sí misma

Fue a poner la carpeta en su escritorio, cuando la idea llegó así nada más.

 **(Nota: imagínenla con el mismo soundtrack que sonó cuando Hiro hacía sus micro-bots antes de la feria de ciencias)**

Toma unas hojas en blanco, un lápiz sin usar de su lapicera, le saca punta con un sacapuntas eléctrico. Se puso a dibujar, se notaba su cara muy concentrada. Cuando terminó negó con la cabeza, arrancó la hoja la arrugó y lanzó a la basura; volvió a dibujar, el mismo proceso se repitió varias veces, se sintió frustrada, pero sintió esa inspiración que sienten varios cuando piensan que no lo lograrán, volvió a dibujar mientras tomaba de una lata de bebida energizante, no apartaba los ojos de la hoja por nada hasta que por fin terminó.

"Está hecho" -dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo

El dibujo mostró un arma extraña, una especie de cañón, su culata tiene forma ovalada como un huevo, pero de un lado está abierto con los bordes perfectamente delineados, de esta parte sale el cañón el cual es de color negro metálico, está conectado a su parte cerrada con aspecto de huevo por medio de 4 pequeños cables negro, tiene semejanza a un rayo láser y abajo, arriba y ambos lados de la boca del cañón tiene unas garras bastante similares a las de las máquinas de grúa, ya saben los que jugábamos de niños pero nunca conseguimos el juguete (para los que no entendieron la descripción solo busquen el arma del videojuego Portal).

-En el Mundo Jurásico

Mondavarious tenía a 2 nuevos miembros en su equipo. Taejo, Sora, Kim y Hans estaban todas sus reunidos en la casa de su jefe.

"Entonces ustedes son los nuevos" -dijo Taejo- "soy Taejo Hashimoto, pero me dicen Sunfire"

"Eso es Sol Fuego traducido" -dijo Kim

"La traducción correcta es Fuego Solar" -Taejo lo corrigió- "¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?"

"Yo soy Kim Connors" -se presentó

"Hans Müller" -se presentó también

"Ya están todos aquí, bien ya les di los detalles a todos y ha llegado el momento, mañana los 4 van a salir a pelear, recuerden no son villanos de verdad, solo debes causar algún alboroto para que vengan los Grandes Héroes, ahí los vencen y los traen ante mi" -dijo- "ah se me olvidaba Kim"

"¿Qué?" -dijo él

"Ven, quiero mostrarte algo"

"Ok" -fue tras él siguiéndolo

"Medité lo que me dijiste que no puedes controlar huesos si hay carne estorbando, por eso te hice esto" -presionó el botón de un control

Kim abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que vio, es un traje de color café estilo ninja hecho de tecnología avanzada como los de todos, no tiene mangas, va ajustado al cuerpo, sus zapatos son cerrados pero sobresale el dedo gordo como si fuera unas sandalias pero no lo son.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Este traje te permitirá usar tu poder sin necesidad de buscar huesos"

"Explique"

"Este traje está cargado con partículas de los componenetes geoclasto y osteoclasto, las células que crean y fortalecen los huesos y te permitirá controlarlos para crear los huesos con la forma que tú quieras, digamos unos brazos estilo Dr. Octopus, o un látigo hecho de espina dorsal, armas de hueso el límite es tu imaginación" -dijo- "por cierto Hans necesitarás un apodo de villano, algo característico a tus poderes, no puedes presentarte ante las autoridades como Hans Müller, te investigarían y eso los llevaría a tu casa"

"No se me ocurre ningún nombre de villano para mí" -dijo él

"Bueno según tu historial tu poder es la hiper radiación, piensa algo con "hiper radiación" vamos"

Hans se quedó viendo sus manos que soltaban radiación.

"... Átomo, Atom díganme Atom" -dijo Hans

"Atom, sirve porque átomo en alemán es atom, pues bienvenido al equipo Atom, y también tú Kim o... más bien..." -mostró una máscara de hockey con forma de cráneo, igual a la máscara de Casey Jones en Tortugas Ninja 2 Fuera de las Sombras- "bienvenido al equipo... Calavera"

 **-En Selva Negra**

En la fonda de la familia Müller, la familia estaba por cerrar, Johann atendió la puerta a un mensajero que me dió una carta de su hermana. Después de leerla le dió la noticia a su esposa, la cual lo abrazó rompiendo en llanto, no había que ser expertos para saber de qué era la carta.

Pero en otro lado ocurría otra cosa, Banner y Betty se despedían de sus pacientes.

"Listo, otro día terminado con éxito" -dijo Betty

"Mañana será un nuevo día"

"Oye increíble que ese chico Hans descubriera tu identidad"

"Por suerte no armó un disturbio, imagina cómo hubiera reaccionado esa gente si descubren que soy Hulk"

"Oye, una pregunta ¿Por qué volviste por mi?"

"... Porque te amo, quería verte una última vez antes de irme lejos de todo, lo que me sorprende es que me siguieras"

"También es porque te amo, entendí que tú lo vales"

"¿Entiendes que no puedo darte hijos?"

"Lo sé, pero podemos adoptar eso no nos detiene"

Banner iba a decir algo pero oyeron el sonido de helicópteros. Cuando se asomaron vieron varios helicópteros volar sobre todo el pueblo.

"Seguro otro disturbio, ¿Cuándo van a parar?" -dijo Bruce

"No es un disturbio, nunca mandan helicópteros" -Betty vio bien 1 de los helicópteros, pero al ver el escudo al costado se sorprendió- "oh no"

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Ese condenado sabueso asqueroso" -dijo enojada

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Debemos irnos de aquí a menos que papá te atrape otra vez" -dijo enojada

Eso bastó para que Bruce empacara todo lo que pudiera, Betty ayudó.

"¡Increíble justo cuando 1 cree estar en paz por fin viene tu suegro para arruinarlo otra vez!" -el reloj de Bruce marcaba 175 latidos por minuto

"Bruce no te enojes" -Betty lo abrazó y besó suavemente para calmarlo y funcionó- "quieren que te enojes, vámonos de aquí"

"¿A dónde? Todos conocen a Hulk"

"A Hulk, pero no todos conocen a Bruce Banner, iniciemos de nuevo en otro lugar"

"¿Dónde?"

"Donde sea lejos de mi padre"

Ambos salieron por el patio de atrás después de que soldados entraran de golpe en la casa.

"Vámonos corriendo"

Ambos se van corriendo cuidándose de no ser vistos, a punto de salir de un callejón una luz pasó por ahí, se escondieron rápido hasta que la luz desapareció, siguieron su camino. Tras evitar la luz y salir del callejón, Bruce y Betty salieron del callejón hacia las calles pero se detuvieron al ver soldados andando por la calle, seguramente buscando a Bruce, así que ellos se fueron yendo por las sombras de las calles que se encuentran detrás de las casas y los soldados fueron tocando puerta por puerta preguntándole a los habitantes se sabían algo de él.

"Todos me conocen aquí, pero dudo que me delaten tanto que hice por ellos" -dijo Bruce

"No hay que arriesgarnos. Sigamos" -le susurró Betty, lo tomó del brazo y se fueron

Mientras iban una calle, un soldado salió de imprevisto de un callejón y apuntó hacia ellos usando una linterna para poder ver en la oscuridad, pero ambos reaccionaron rápido y se escondieron detrás de un contenedor de basura.

"Ay que seguir este camino un poco más y habremos llegado al camino que lleva al aeropuerto"

El soldado empezó a caminar por esa calle, acercándose cada vez y más al contenedor, cosa que Bruce y Betty notaron al ver como hacía cada vez más intensa la luz.

"¿Alguna idea?" -preguntó Banner

"No hay donde ir; sólo podemos volver pero si lo hacemos nos verá, no nos queda de otra que rogar que nos pase sin que nos vea"

El soldado estaba más cerca, estuvo a punto de ver hasta que lo llamaron y regresó.

"Uff, eso estuvo cerca" -dijo Bruce

Cuando salieron continuaron, pero se detuvieron, frente a ellos estaba Ross, el padre de Betty quien volteó a verlos pero en especial a Bruce. Era un silencio sepulcral solo se veían mutuamente.

"... Hola Bruce. Dame lo que quiero y no tendré que hacer las cosas feas por aquí" -dijo él tras varias segundos de silencio

Él hubiera dicho algo de no ser que un soldado llamó a Ross por el comunicador.

"¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!" -preguntó Ross molesto por el intercomunicador, molesto de que lo interrumpieran

La ventaja es que volteó a otro lado, momento que Bruce y Betty aprovecharon para huir.

"Maldición" -dijo Ross al darse cuenta- "¡Ahí está, atrápenlo!" -le ordenó a los soldados señalando a donde se fueron

Betty y Bruce entraron en la selva.

"No lo entiendo ¿Quién fue con el chisme? Nadie más que Müller sabe que yo soy Hulk, pero dudo que él lo hiciera"

"Yo también, el no es precisamente un ejemplo a seguir pero no es traicionero"

"¿Cuánto falta para el aeropuerto?"

"No mucho, pero ahora nos persiguen, hay que despistarlos primero"

"Lo que no entiendo es que cuando nos fuimos de EUA dijiste que tú padre lo volvieron secretario de estado, ¿Entonces cómo es que movió estas tropas ahora que no es general?"

"¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? He estado estos meses contigo ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Creo que tengo un plan para despistarlos pero necesito tu teléfono"

"¿Y qué harás con él?" -dijo mientras se lo entregaba

Los soldados iban buscando seguidos de Ross.

"No los vemos señor"

"Sigan buscando, no pueden estar lejos"

De repente oyeron un grito, pero no cualquier grito, el grito de Hulk.

"Ese es Banner, pidan refuerzos rápido" -dijo Ross

1 de los soldados usó su comunicador para llamar refuerzos.

"¿Cuántos requiere?" -preguntó

"Todos los que tengamos" -dijo el Ross- "Hulk está aquí, está aquí"

"¿No murió en Sokovia?"

"No, él está aquí; escuchamos su grito"

"¡Atención soldados es un código verde no es un simulacro...! ¡Repito no es un simulacro!"

Al escuchar el llamado, todos los soldados y helicópteros fueron a la selva, donde se encontraron con Ross.

"¿Dónde se oyó el grito?"

"Por allá" -señaló un soldado en la dirección en la que lo escucharon

Todos los soldados fueron armados con armas grandes. Mientras se acercaban rápida y sigilosamente hacia allá volvieron a escuchar el grito de Hulk, poniéndolos en alerta.

"¡Estamos cerca preparen las armas!"

Todos cortaron cartucho y se fueron acercando. El grito se oyó más fuerte, pero no encontraron nada.

"¡Arriba!"

Todos voltearon hacia arriba apuntando con sus armas.

"Nada tampoco señor"

Volvieron a oír el grito detrás de un arbusto, 1 de los soldados se acercó cuidadosamente algo asustado y se asomó, pero solo sacó un teléfono que reproducía el grito de Hulk.

"Señor... creo que fuimos vilmente engañados"

Ross al ver el celular frunció el ceño con enojo, tomó el celular y lot tiró al piso con enojo, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

"Espera" -lo levantó y lo vio bien- "¡Es de mi hija!"

"Uhh le rompió el teléfono a su hija"

Mientras tanto Bruce y Betty habían logrado llegar al aeropuerto sin problemas.

"Sabía que con tal de seguir pistas de Hulk seguiría un señuelo" -dijo Bruce

"Si, nos ayudó el que esté obsesionado con Hulk"

Llegan con una mujer que vende los boletos.

"Disculpe, ¿A donde va el próximo vuelo?"

Ella revisó.

"El vuelo siguiente es a... Japón"

"... Denos 2 boletos, necesitamos estar lo más lejos posible de aquí"

"Se que esto no me incumbe pero, puedo preguntar porque?" -dijo la mujer

"Digamos que mi padre no nos quiere juntos" -dijo Betty

"Ah no diga más" -dijo ella y empezó a teclear en su computadora- "los padres son a veces una molestia cuando se trata de las relaciones amorosas de sus hijos" -dijo mientras tecleaba

"Y me lo dice"

Ella término de hacer su trabajo y les entregó los boletos.

"Serían 30 euros" -dijo ella

Bruce pagó los boletos.

"Qué disfruten del vuelo" -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

"Gracias" -dijeron a la vez para irse a su avión

En eso llegó Ross él solo (lo menos que quiere es entrar con soldados armados) y vio a la mujer.

"Disculpe ¿Vio de por casualidad a una mujer de pelo negro acompañada de un hombre de lentes?"

"Si ¿Por qué?"

"Soy el padre de la mujer"

"... Ahh, ya veo" -dijo ella dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos y se recargo en su silla

"¿Dónde fueron?"

"Lo siento pero no tengo permitido hablar de los pasajeros de los vuelos" -dijo ella negando con la cabeza

"Creo que no entiende, soy el secretario Ross de los EUA y mi hija se fue con Hulk"

Ella sorprendió por lo que dijo el ex general y parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida.

"¿Hulk?" -preguntó ella inclinándose hacia adelante

"Si, y me va a decir a dónde se fueron o me veré en la obligación de arrestarla"

"Si de acuerdo, espere" -dijo la mujer puso los dedos de sus manos sobre las teclas de su monitor- "no delataré a Hulk, el y los vengadores han hecho mucho para este mundo, le daré otro vuelo" -pensó la mujer mientras tecleaba y unos segundos después miró a Ross- "abordaron el vuelo número 12 con destino a Turquía señor"

"Turquía, deme un boleto"

"Enseguida señor" -dijo y después de teclear le dio el boleto- "son 10 euros por favor" -dijo

Ross le pagó y le dieron el boleto.

"Disfrute su vuelo" -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ross se fue.

Mientras, Betty y Bruce se sentaron en los asientos de su vuelo a Japón.

"El trabajo que tendremos para buscar empleo"

"Eso es mejor que una prisión militar, estoy seguro" -dijo Bruce

Betty reía discimuladamente. Bruce la miró y le sonrió con cariño.

"¿De qué te ríes amor?"

"Mi papá debe estar muy furioso de saber que te le escapaste otra vez y esta vez sin volverte verde"

"Jejeje, si creo que tienes razón" -dijo el sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara

El avión despega alejándose de Alemania.

"Adiós Alemania, hola Japón" -dijo Bruce

"Y hola nueva vida" -dijo Betty con una sonrisa, tomó la cara de Bruce y le dio un beso en los labios

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Qué planea Abigail?**

 **¿Les irá bien a Bruce y Betty?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro.**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 15: el bien contra el mal**

* * *

 **Un agradecimiento a mi asociado Arcangelen por ayudarme con las partes de Kim y Hans.**


End file.
